


A Ilha do Amor

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Doucheward, Erotica, F/M, Honeymoon, Reformed Doucheward, Romance, Slight Humor, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 325,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan, reeling from the unceremonious ending of her engagement on her wedding day, heads on her honeymoon minus ONE groom. Edward Cullen, is 'sleeping' his way through the guests at the resort on Isle Esme. They meet on the island off the coast of Brazil but will they find love on a ilha do amor? The island of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=AIDA.jpg)   
> 

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**_A Ilha do Amor_ **

**Chapter One: Broken Fairy Tale**

**BPOV**

“Tyler and I want to thank all of you for being here for our special day tomorrow,” I began. “We have so many people to thank. Dad, Mom, thank you for your generosity in helping us pay for our wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Crowley, thank you for the wonderful rehearsal dinner. Our attendants, thank you for being our friends and family.”

“We have a few presents for everyone who has been involved in our wedding,” Tyler said stiffly. He bent down and picked up the bags. He handed me the pink bags for my bridesmaids while he took the black presents for his groomsmen. We passed out the presents and our attendance oohed and aahed over the small tokens of our appreciation. Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple as we watched. I melted against him happily.

We’d been together for nearly four years. We’d met at an orientation meeting at the newspaper we worked at, the _Seattle Times._ Our relationship started off as a friendship then morphed into something more. The next thing we knew, we were having adult sleepovers. We didn’t move in together because of Tyler’s situation with a roommate. Then, Tyler proposed to me. I giddily said yes, excited to be with such a wonderful man. And he truly was. It wasn’t whirlwind romance. It just flowed from one moment to the next. I couldn’t wait to be his wife.

Tyler was smart, funny, good looking, friendly and genuinely nice. He was nearly six feet tall with a dark brown hair and tanned skin. That’s his only fault is his love with the tanning bed. His eyes were dark and sharp. Tyler’s smile was blinding with his set of perfectly white teeth. His body is muscular and he gave the best hugs. He didn’t like to kiss a lot but he made up for it with his hugs. He was a notorious cuddler.

Tyler wrote for the sports section of the _Seattle Times_ while I was a writer for the gossip/entertainment section. Yes, I was one of those annoying journalists who pried into the private lives of the rich and famous but their lives are so interesting. Okay, fucked up.

I was looking forward to this weekend and the following three weeks. I was marrying my best friend and going on a tropical honeymoon on an island off the coast of Brazil, Isle Esme. It’s also known as _Ilha do Amor_ : the island of love. Totally appropriate for a honeymoon. _Can I go now? Where’s Tyler?_

“As much as Bella would love to stay and chat with everyone,” my maid of honor, Angela said, “she needs to go back to the hotel to get her beauty sleep. Early day tomorrow. Say goodbye to your groom, Bella.”

I smiled and laced my fingers with Tyler’s, dragging him to a quiet corner of the restaurant. “Tomorrow, baby,” I said with a wide grin. “Tomorrow, I’ll be your wife.”

“I know,” he said with a small grin.

“Kiss me, Tyler. One more time before we’re husband and wife,” I begged.

He sighed and dipped his head. His mouth brushed against mine chastely before he pulled away, leaning his head against my forehead.

“You can do better than that,” I chided. “Is that what you want to give your fiancée before she leaves you for the night?”

Tyler took my face in his hands and he stared at me. His thumbs caressed my cheeks and he kissed my mouth again, slipping his tongue between my lips. I gripped his dress shirt and tried to pull him closer to me. He wouldn’t budge, though. Tyler pulled away, kissing my nose and then my forehead. “See you tomorrow, Bella.”

“Love you, Ty,” I breathed, slightly dizzy from the kiss.

“You too, Bell,” he said with one more kiss on my forehead. He guided me back to Angela. She looped her arm with mine, walking out of the restaurant and into a waiting cab. We headed to the Fairmount Olympic Hotel, where our reception was going to be held. I was staying with my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie, for the night before the wedding. It’s kind of pathetic, but it was the last time I’d be under their care before I get married.

My mom was a teacher while my dad is a detective in Seattle. We used to live in Forks, but moved to a suburb outside of Seattle when my dad was offered a substantial offer from the Seattle PD to become a detective in their elite special victims unit. My dad’s successful closing of a serial rapist investigation on the LaPush reservation garnered the attention of the police commissioner and the rest was history. We moved into a modest home and my parents still live there. After the wedding, Tyler and I will be moving into a larger apartment in downtown Seattle, near to Angela and her husband, Ben.

“Alright, Bella, I’ll pick you up at eight in the morning,” Angela said with a hug. “Sleep well, Bell.”

“You, too, Angela. Give Ben a hug for me,” I winked. She smirked before sauntering down the hallway to her room.

I changed into my pajamas, curling up into the queen-sized bed next to my parents. My dad was already snoring and my mom was reading on her Nook. I said my goodnights to them and picked up my phone. I texted Tyler before I decided to try and sleep myself.

_I love you, Tyler. I can’t wait until tomorrow. I’ll be the one in white. LOL – Babybel_

I flipped off my light after I set my alarm and fell asleep.

xx AIDA xx

“Bella, staring at your phone will not force Tyler into responding to your texts,” Angela said. “He’s on a golf course somewhere with his groomsmen. His phone is probably off.”

“He normally responds, though,” I frowned. I was sitting in a salon chair getting my hair curled and pinned up for my wedding. Our service was going to be at noon at Faith Lutheran Church near the hotel. Afterward, we were going to a small park for our pictures, then drunken and disorderly fun at the reception. “Am I overreacting?”

“Yes,” one of my bridesmaids, Jessica, chimed.

“I feel like something is going to go wrong,” I sighed, tossing my phone onto the stylist’s station. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“He could not show up,” said my other bridesmaid, Becca. She was a bit jaded in love. She had been dumped on, stood up and dealt every shit hand of cards in her love life. _Of course she’d say that._  

“Becca! Tyler would NEVER do that to Bella,” Angela hissed. Becca shrugged and stared at her magazine. “Ignore her, Bella. Just because she’s bitter doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be.”

“You’ve got a wonderful husband,” Becca said. “So do you, Jessica. You don’t know what it’s like to be screwed over by a guy.”

“Becca, behave,” Angela snarled.

“She’s right, you know,” I said. “You both married your high school sweethearts. You didn’t have to deal with the bullshit during college and in the real world. It sucks and at times, pretty fucking scary. Did I ever tell you about this one night at a club? Humper guy?”

“I don’t think so,” Jessica said. “What happened?”

“I was out with my sorority sisters at a club during spring break on Ebor City in Tampa,” I said. “We wanted to cut back and have a good time. This one guy, a man we dubbed ‘humper guy,’ came up behind us and started grinding his miniscule penis into our asses until we shoved him off. But, he wouldn’t stop. Ten minutes later, he’d be back, doing the same crap. We left shortly after three passes of humper guy but it was disgusting to have this short, smelly, Hispanic man rub up on me. I felt violated.”

“Ewwwwwwwwwwww!” Angela said, wrinkling her nose. Jessica looked pale and disgusted. Becca was indifferent. “We did get lucky, Jess.”

“Amen, sister,” Jessica snickered. “Seriously, though. Relax about Tyler. It’ll all work out.”

“Kay,” I said. The next few hours were spent getting beautified. My hair was curled, makeup perfected and veil placed on my head. On my right hand sat my engagement ring, waiting for its mate that will go on my left hand. It was a small ring but I loved it. It represented the love that Tyler had for me. Soon, he’d have his own ring to reflect my love. Smiling softly, I rubbed the small round diamond. I had only an hour before I was going to walk down the aisle to marry my dream man.

Upstairs in my room, my mom and Angela helped me into my strapless wedding dress. We took some pictures with the photographer before clambering into the stretch limo. The ride was short to Faith Lutheran Church, the congregation where Tyler attended. We were ushered into the spacious bride’s room where more pictures were taken with each of the bridesmaids. My parents gave me a set of pearls to wear on my wedding day as my something old. They belonged to my grandmother. My something new was my dress. Borrowed were my shoes. They were Jessica’s wedding shoes and since we wore the same size, it worked out. Finally, my blue was my garter under my dress.

“Bella, your purse is vibrating,” my dad, Charlie grumbled. “You’re getting married and you have your cell phone on you?”

“What?” I giggled. “I’m a reporter, Dad. I’d feel naked without my cell phone.” I opened up my purse and saw that I had a new text. It was from Tyler.

_Babybel – I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I love you but I’m not IN love with you. I’m in love with someone else. – Tyler_

“Oh, fuck no,” I spat. “You do not get to do this to me, Tyler.” I dialed his number and began pacing in the tiny room. “Pick up. Pick up! Damn it! Pick up your fucking PHONE!”

“Bella, what’s wrong?” my mom, Renee, asked. She was wringing her hands. Charlie stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around my mom’s waist.

I held up one finger and began speaking into Tyler’s voicemail. “You coward! You’re breaking up with me via text?! On our wedding day? Pick up your god damn phone, you prick!” I hung up and began typing away on my phone.

_You asshole! Who do you love? Why couldn’t you have done this, oh, I don’t know, a year ago? A month ago? WHY today? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!  - Isabella_

_Bella, I am a coward. I can’t talk to you because I hate that I hurt you. I thought I could go through with our wedding but last night, when you asked me to kiss you, I realized that I couldn’t do it. I’m in love with Eric. My roommate. We’d been fooling around for awhile now and I thought it was just a phase. It’s not. He’s my soul mate. I hope one day you can forgive me. But, I understand if you can’t. – Tyler_

_Do you realize how much money my parents have spent on this wedding, Crowley? And you’re bailing? To take it in the ass?! – Isabella_

_My parents have a check made out to your parents, Bella. Don’t worry about the money. It’ll be all covered – Tyler_

_I hate you, Tyler. You…you…you…I have no words for how I feel. I hope you and ERIC live happily ever after with your STDs and bullshit. Fuck. You!_

I threw my phone across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. I tore my veil from my head and collapsed onto the couch in the room. My heart shattered. He broke up with me. On our fucking wedding day. Wrenching the tiny ring from my right hand, I threw it across the room as well as tears fell onto my cheeks. My parents sat on either side of me, wrapping their arms around my body. I collapsed against my mom who gently caressed my cheeks. My dad couldn’t sit for too long because he was ready to strangle Tyler. I was not upset when he left the room, screaming for Tyler’s parents. Angela took his spot and laced her fingers with mine.

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” Angela whispered. “I never thought that Tyler would do this.”

“Me neither,” I sniffled. “He’s been cheating on me.”

“With who?” Renee asked.

“Eric. His roommate,” I cried. “My ex-fiancé is gay! I turned him gay!”

“Bella, you did not turn him gay,” Renee chided. “He probably already had those tastes before he met you.”

“Not helping, Mom,” I said dryly. “What am I going to do? I’m twenty-eight. I thought I was marrying my forever and now, this…”

“First off, you have every right to be pissed off and upset,” Jessica said. “I always knew something was off with Tyler. He seemed more interested in talking to Mike than he did to you. Secondly, you are a young, beautiful, sexy and successful woman. You will be fine.”

“Thirdly, you’re going on your honeymoon,” Angela chirped.

“What? No way. I’m not going to some tropical island where I was supposed to be celebrating my marriage all by myself. Are you nuts?” I snarled.

“Bella, it’s a tropical island called _A Ilha do Amor_. Not everyone down there is going to be on their honeymoon. There’s got to be some young, hot, sexy Brazilian man who wants to fuck your sorrows away,” Jessica snorted.

“I don’t want to come home with some exotic disease. Some mutation of the clap,” I said flatly.

“Bella, I know this hurts but I think Angela and Jessica are right,” Becca shrugged. “Have fun. Spend the three weeks away from this and you’ll never know what will happen.”

“But, what about the new apartment? I can’t afford to live there on my own,” I said. “Plus, I need a new job. I refuse to go back to the _Times._ ”

“Don’t worry about the apartment, Bella,” Renee said. “You can still move there. If need be, your father or I will help you. Tyler can stay with his roommate.” Her nose wrinkled. “Don’t make any hasty decisions about the job, though. You work in separate departments. The probability of you seeing each other after you return is slim to none.”

“What about today? We have all of those guests,” I sniffled.

“Your father will take care of that,” Renee smiled, kissing my forehead.

xx AIDA xx

After Tyler unceremoniously dumped my ass, I got back into the limousine and drove back to the hotel with my bridesmaids. They stripped me out of the dress and we spent the night in the honeymoon suite, eating ice cream, watching bad 80s movies and re-working my wardrobe for my now ‘singlemoon.’ Well, we pretty much pitched all of Tyler’s clothes that were packed in my bag and ended up getting me some new sexy dresses, heels and saucy lingerie. Even saucier than the goodies I got from my bachelorette party. Angela was determined for me to fuck some native Brazilian man and well, after a bottle of tequila, I felt the same way.

As I slept, I dreamt of my Latin lover and the wild things he’d do with his tongue. However, when I woke up, I had a hangover that would fell the strongest of men. The room was spinning, my head was pounding and well, I felt like ass because I remembered why I got drunk last night.

I was dumped.

Through a text message.

On my fucking wedding day.

I broke my phone because of said text.

Life sucks.

And I need a new phone.

Fuck. My. Life.

My parents met me in the lobby of the hotel and hugged me tightly. Charlie said that he received a check from Crowley’s for the cost of the wedding. He also explained that he deposited it into my savings account to help pay for the new apartment that Tyler and I were supposed move to after we returned from the honeymoon.  I tried to force them to take it back, but my dad said that the wedding was already paid for. The Crowley’s check was retribution for the bullshit their son put me through. I thanked them and cried for their generosity. My parents were so awesome. Not many would have done that.

Before I went to the airport, I picked up a new phone. Thankfully, all of my contacts were backed on the company’s servers and I didn’t lose them. I did, however, change my cell phone number so Tyler couldn’t get a hold of me. Not that he would have wanted to, since he dumped me. But still, I felt strangely free when I sent out the text to everyone, minus Tyler, my new phone number.

At the airport, I went through the rigmarole of security and explaining that it would just be on the flight. My companion would not be joining me. The man at the counter didn’t really care. I scowled at him as he weighed my suitcase, charging me extra money for the luggage being overweight. He was a little too gleeful when he did that. I took my boarding pass and walked to security. I got through relatively quickly. Once inside the terminal, I picked up several books, magazines and a Sudoku book from Hudson News. I also bought one of those donut pillows to wrap around my neck so I could actually attempt to get some sleep. I had a four hour flight to Dallas and then another eleven hours to Rio de Janeiro. Somewhere in between was a three hour layover in Dallas.

Nearly an entire day for travel.

This is why Tyler and I scheduled our honeymoon to be three weeks long.

It’s not a honeymoon anymore, dipshit. It’s a ‘singlemoon.’

I settled into the seat in business class and popped in my ear buds. I lost myself in the soundtrack of some feminist rock that Angela downloaded for me. I apparently fell asleep as I was jostled by my seat partner when they put up their tray table. My seat partner that should have been my husband. But, no. Now, it’s some random fat man with a body odor problem and a receding hairline.

“Hey, are you okay?” Smelly asked.

_Shit, I’m crying._

“I’m fine. Ignore me,” I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. _Please don’t talk me. Spare me from your onion breath._

“If you want to talk, beautiful,” he said with a lecherous smile, “I’ve been told that I’m a great listener.”

“No, thanks.” I took out my book and shoved my ear buds back in my ears to ignore my new ‘friend.’ He grumbled under his breath that I was a bitch but I ignored it. I was acting like a bitch but  you know what? I don’t want some nasty-ass, smelly man hitting on me because I was crying. I’m better than this.

Aren’t I? Is this what my life has been reduced to?

I bit my lip to quell the sobs from erupting. I just needed to keep it together until I got off this god-forsaken plane. Away from Smelly and his pathetic come-ons. Thankfully, the plane was landing as I was having the beginnings of an emotional breakdown. As soon as the doors were opened, I darted off the plane, clumsily grabbing my carry-on. In the safety of the ladies room, I sobbed at how pathetic my life had now turned.

“Did you know that the first toilet stall is usually the cleanest?” said a chirpy voice. “You picked the right one to have your crying jag.”

“Excuse me?” I sniffled. I opened the door and saw a short woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She giggled and pulled me from the stall. “Um, yeah…who are you? Is there any particular reason why you’re manhandling a stranger?”

“Because you need a hug,” she said simply. “And I won’t hug you until you wash your hands. Make sure you use the dryer thing. It’ll kill all that bacteria on your hands.” I arched a brow as she frog marched me to the sink to wash my hands. I scrubbed them and then stuck them under the dryer. Once my hands were dried, this tiny woman wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing the life out of me. “You need this.”

“Thank you?” I said uncertainly. I gingerly patted her shoulder. “Um, normally before I like to be touched, I would like to know names. I’m Bella Swan.”

“Shit! I’m sorry,” the spritely woman said with a tinkling giggle. She let me go and dragged me out of the bathroom. I slung my bag over my shoulder, shocked at her over-zealous behavior. She linked her arm with me and we walked through the terminal like we were best buds.

“Sprite,” I snorted. “I’d like to know your name.”

“Sprite! I like that,” she laughed. “My brothers usually call me Tinkerbelle or Fairy. My brother, Edward, he is partial to calling me a pain in the ass. However, my given name is Mary Alice Cullen. All of my friends call me Alice or Ali.”

“Nice to meet you, Alice,” I said, giving her a brief smile. She was a little bit shorter than me. Her brown hair reached the middle of her back and based off her clothing, she was a fashionista. She wore a pair of bright pink shorts, gray tank top and over her arm was a jean jacket. She held a very pricey bag on her other arm and in her hand was a bejeweled Blackberry. I looked like a total schlub compared to her. My jean shorts were two sizes too big and my multicolored Henley was loose on my slender frame. I plucked at my shirt nervously as I struggled to keep with this little bundle of energy. “Is there a reason why you’re rushing, Sprite?”

“My brothers tease me that I’m always in a hurry,” she laughed. “I’m early for everything. I mean, yes, I have a layover before an insanely long flight to Rio de Janeiro, but I want to make sure that I’m at the gate on time. You know?”

“You’re going to Rio?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m visiting my family,” she said with a wistful smile. “I’m going through a rough time right now and I need my parents and my two older brothers. Okay, one of my brothers, I want to kick his ass, but the other is always good for a laugh. What about you? Where are you going? I notice you have a passport in your carry-on.”

I checked my bag, verifying that my passport was inside. The flap to my messenger bag was open and sure enough, my passport was on full display. “I’m also going to Rio,” I explained, closing the bag. “I’m supposed to be going on my honeymoon.”

“You are? Where’s your hubby?” Alice asked, searching for a mystery man.

“No hubby,” I sighed. “Um, about five minutes before I was supposed to walk down the aisle, I got a text from him saying that he couldn’t do it. He was in love someone else.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Alice squeaked. “What skank do I need to cut?”

“A 5’8” Asian man named Eric,” I scowled.

“Your fiancé dumped you for a guy?”

“Talk about an ego killer,” I grumbled. “After I left the church, my bridesmaids and I kind of figured out some huge triggers to indicate Tyler’s sexuality.”

“Oh, we need to have a few margaritas and you have to dish.”

“No. No more tequila,” I whimpered. “I became personally acquainted with Jose Cuervo and well, I’m still nursing a hangover.”

“The best way to get rid of a hangover is to drink more,” Alice laughed as she dragged me to the international terminal. We checked into our flight. We were both on the same plane and Alice used her frequent flyer miles to get me bumped up to first class with her so she could have a friend to talk with. I was ready to pay her but she said that it was an anti-wedding present. Finding a restaurant near our gate, Alice and I ordered a pitcher of margaritas.

 _I’m so going to regret this._  

“Okay, what were these triggers?” Alice asked, leaning forward. “Inclinations that indicated that your douche of an ex was gay?”

“First off, he’s prettier than me,” I chuckled.

“Bella, you’re gorgeous,” Alice said, quirking a brow.

“I’d show you a picture of Tyler, but I shattered my phone when I got the text from him, breaking up with me,” I chuckled. “Seriously, though. That man had more beauty products than me. Hair gel, moisturizers, bronzer, guyliner…he had a weekly appointment to get a manicure and a pedicure. He also got his brows waxed. Even I don’t do that! That’s why God invented tweezers. The weirdest thing is that he had his pubes waxed, too. It was pleasant when I did stuff to him, but odd to look at.”

“What does Tyler do? His job?”

“He’s a sports reporter for the _Seattle Times._ I’m a gossip/entertainment reporter for the same paper,” I answered.

“OH GOODNESS! Any new news about that one couple from the vampire movies? You know the girl who cheated on the fuckhot guy with some pervy older dude?” Alice giggled. “Wait, your gay ex is a sports writer? Isn’t that a contradiction in terms?”

“Focus, Alice. I’ll give you the deets on that later. We’ve got an eleven and half hour flight to talk,” I snorted.

“Okay, fine. Back to your confused man,” Alice said, her face cracking into a crooked grin. “More triggers of his gayness. The first one is that he could open up his own cosmetic store.”

“Right. The second indication that he preferred the company of the male persuasion was his PDA. Or lack thereof.”

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin,” Alice guffawed.

“I’m not a virgin but I haven’t had sex with Tyler,” I frowned. “He wanted to ‘wait’ until marriage. The extent of our physical relationship has been a lot of cuddling, hugging, chaste kissing and a hell of a lot of blow jobs.”

“Did he ever return the favor?” Alice whispered, her green eyes wide with shock.

“Not really. He tried to finger me once but said that he had a hang nail. Bullshit. He just didn’t want to touch my pussy,” I grumbled. “There, I do wax.”

“How did you survive? I would die if I didn’t have regular orgasms,” Alice breathed.

“I’ve gone through six vibrators in the four years we’d been together,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “I’ve got two packed in my bag that’s heading to Rio.”

“Fuck me,” Alice sighed. “Six? Damn.”

“Yep,” I said as I downed the rest of my margarita. “My cooter was not feeling the love. My maid of honor said that I need to get me some Latin lovin’ down in Rio with some Brazilian native.”

“Whereabouts are you doing in Rio?”

“I’m not staying in Rio. I’m not that naïve,” I chuckled. “Our honeymoon is going to be off the coast on an island called Isle Esme. Its nickname is…”

“A Ilha do Amor,” Alice smiled. “I know. My parents own the island.”

“Shut the fuck up,” I squeaked. “You’re going down to be there, too?”

“Yep,” she replied, downing her drink. “We should probably head to our gate. They’ll be boarding soon.” We gathered our bags and headed to the crowded gate. Alice was tapping on Blackberry madly while we walked. “You’ll thank me when we are safely ensconced in first class. It’s supposed to be a full flight in coach.”

“I already thank you,” I breathed. “I still feel like I should pay you.”

“Nonsense,” Alice said with a wave of her hand. She pulled hair long brown hair back into a low braid. Her normal jovial face was more somber. Heaving a heavy sigh, Alice plopped down on the chair.

“You okay?” I asked, sitting next to her.

“I’ll tell you more on the plane, but no,” she frowned. We sat quietly until the flight crew began calling the first class passengers. Alice and I got settled into our lush, comfy seats. We didn’t say much until we were in the air. Alice was too busy scribbling in a journal of some sort. I was reading until she felt comfortable to say something. An hour into the flight, Alice closed her journal and turned to me. “Thank you, Bella.”

“For what?” I asked, arching my brow.

“Not pushing me. My family, I love them, but they are so nosy. When I told my parents that I was coming home, they wouldn’t stop asking why,” she sighed. “I tried to say that I missed them but they saw through the lie. Granted, I do miss them. However, I’m going home for a different reason.”

“What’s that, Ali?”

“Bad breakup,” she sniffled. “What I wouldn’t give for your situation? Minus the whole jilted at the altar thing. Sorry, I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“Alice, you’re fine. Right now, I’m pretty raw about it, but in about a year or ten, this may be pretty funny,” I chuckled. “I’m going on my honeymoon, minus one husband.”

“But, hopefully gaining a new friend?” Alice smiled.

“Definitely. I hope we stay in touch after all of this,” I offered, hugging her awkwardly in the seat. “Despite your inherent pushiness, you’re a cool chick.”

“Thanks,” Alice giggled. “I am pretty pushy. It’s one of the main reasons why I broke up with my ex.” Her green eyes dimmed and she spent the next few hours talking about her ex-boyfriend, James, tried to stifle her bubbly personality and outgoing nature.

Shortly after graduating from college, Alice and James met at some event for work in Chicago. Alice was an event planner and she had successfully pulled together a charity event for the company that James was working for. They hit it off and began dating. Alice said that, at first, James was loving, kind, sexy, funny and everything that she ever wanted in a man. Then one night, a year into their relationship, after a particularly late event, James got all angry, demanding to know where Alice was. She explained that the event ran longer than anticipated and she needed to stay until the end.

James didn’t believe her.

James threw a vase and became very violent. Alice left his penthouse apartment , angry and upset that this loving man could turn into a brutal monster so quickly. They didn’t talk for about a week. After their fight, the roses of apology started showing up at work. Alice said she tried to ignore them. Her parents raised her that if a man raises his hand in anger toward you, he’s inherently evil. James was persistent, though.

A month after their fight, James showed up at Alice’s work and begged for another chance. Alice said that she’d consider it if James attended anger management classes. As if he knew, he produced a flyer of a group that he was a part of for stress and anger management. They started new and fresh. The James that Alice remembered was back and she couldn’t be happier.

At first.

Then, James would try and control Alice’s every move: what she wore, who she spoke to, what events she could plan…everything was under James’ scrutiny. The thing was that it was subtle. His control over Alice grew over two years until she realized that she alienated her entire family. It was a visit from her oldest brother, Emmett that she realized what she had lost.

After Emmett left to head back down to Rio, James went apeshit. He tore up all of Alice’s clothes, calling her slut and whore for going out with another man, albeit her brother. But the deal breaker was the damage that James caused to Alice’s body and spirit. James beat the crap out of her, shattering her wrist and breaking her nose, cheek and jaw. If it wasn’t for a curious neighbor, it could have been a lot worse. James was arrested for domestic abuse and Alice was admitted to the hospital. A year after that incident and after she testified against James, she moved to New York to work in the East Coast branch of her firm and for a fresh start. However, she didn’t feel the same and she decided to take an extended leave from work to rebuild her soul with her family, down in Rio.

Alice finished her story and her cheeks were wet with tears. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and hugged her. She gripped her tiny fist on my shirt. We embraced until Alice’s snot started soaking through my shoulder. When she pulled back, a gooey piece of booger was attached to my shirt and her nose, causing us to fall over in a fit of giggles. “I’ll buy you a new shirt, Bella.”

“Eh, it’s cotton. It’ll wash out,” I shrugged, wiping the boogers off with a kleenex. “Besides, you looked like needed a good cry.”

“I did. I haven’t really discussed this with anyone,” she said with a sigh. “Not even my family. They didn’t even know that I was hurt or hospitalized.”

“Why didn’t you talk to them?”

“Like I said before, they’re nosy,” Alice said. “Loveable, but nosy. Besides, I’m the baby of the family. My brothers would have MURDERED James for hurting me. Emmett, especially, since it was his visit that landed me in the hospital. They are the reason why I didn’t have a boyfriend until I was in college. God love them, but they are an intimidating pair.”

“Tell me about them,” I asked. “I’m an only child, so I have no idea what it’s like to be a sibling. Or deal with siblings.”

“Well, as I said before, Emmett is my oldest brother. He’s huge,” she laughed. “6’4” with brown hair and hazel eyes. He’s built like a linebacker, but really, he’s a teddy bear. He will be thirty in about a week. He just got married last year to his dream girl, Rosalie. She’s okay, but a bit standoffish at first. I don’t know her that well since they live mainly on the island and I haven’t been there since I left.”

“Okay, totally random question. Are you an American citizen?”

“I am. We have dual citizenship,” Alice said. “My mom, Esme, was adopted by a Portuguese family when she was a baby. An affluent family who insisted that she go to the best schools in U.S. They actually owned the island prior to my dad purchasing it. Anyhow, she met my dad, Carlisle, in college. He’s a doctor and they lived in New York until I was born. My mom’s mom got sick and they flew down to care for her and unfortunately, didn’t make it. My grandfather was in no shape to care for the resort. We made a permanent move down to Brazil. We had tutors and attended private schools before heading to American universities. Emmett went to USC. Edward went to Harvard. I went to University of Chicago.”

“Oh, wow,” I said. “And do your brothers live on the island?”

“They do. Emmett is the activities director. Rosalie handles destination weddings and concierge duties. Edward, my middle brother, works on the business side of it, since he got his degree in business administration and finance. My parents have semi-retired, letting Emmett, Rosalie and Edward handle the issues of the resort. But, they still play an active role in it. Just not AS active.”

“What about Edward?” I asked, curious about the middle brother.

“Edward…Edward, Edward, Edward,” Alice sighed. “I love him, but he’s a douche. Steer clear of him. He’s a manwhore with a bad attitude. He can schmooze millions out of the richest clients and visitors, but he thinks with his cock. Not his head. He’s slept around with more women than we can count, most of them guests of the resort.”

“Is that legal?”

“Legal, yes. Ethical? No,” Alice snorted humorlessly. “But, Edward’s slutty ways are due in part to a broken heart. He denies it, but he’s so empty inside. His first love was fucking around on him at school and it just crushed him. I’m thinking that if he meets the right girl, he’ll change. Now, onto more light-hearted topics. My sordid past and my family are fine and dandy, but we need to formulate a plan to get you laid.”

_Oh lord…_

**A/N: There you have it. A new story. It’s going to be lighter than some of the other one’s I’ve got going. (More akin to ANSOL and Figure Eight, not as angsty as FLTM or APFL). Now, I’m going to warn you, Edward is going to be a douche at first, but Alice hit the nail on the head in saying that he has a broken heart. We’ll hear from him next and get into his slightly screwed up little mind. Pictures of characters, the resort and outfits that Alice, Bella and the wedding party wore are on my blog. (Link in my profile). Also, discussions about this stories (and others that I’ve written) can be found on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Come join us! Finally, I’ve started a twitter account. (I’VE GONE TO THE DARKSIDE! BWAHAHAHA!). Same name: tufano79. Follow me and schtuff.**

**And leave me love? Reviews = faster updates! *nudge, nudge…wink, wink* Smooches!**

 

 

 


	2. Tales of a Manwhore

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Two: Tales of Manwhore**

**EPOV**

“No, I needed that delivery a week ago, Nahuel,” I growled. “We need our alcohol for the bars and we’re running dangerously low.”

“Senor Cullen, our boat is not functioning,” he said in a heavy Brazilian accent. “The part we need is on backorder. It won’t be delivered until the end of the week. The earliest we can get out to the island is this coming weekend.”

“Nahuel, that just won’t work,” I grunted. Despite the horrific phone call I was experiencing, I was getting the best blowjob. Ever. The girl sitting between my legs was sucking my cock and massaging my balls, staring up at me hungrily. I muted the phone call as Nahuel babbled in Portuguese. “Play with your pussy, beautiful,” I commanded her. She groaned and her hand moved from my balls to between her legs. Her bare pink pussy was glistening with her arousal as she rolled her clit with her fingers and sucked my dick with her red lips. I turned back to the phone call, “Nahuel,” I snapped, “If I don’t have my alcohol in a day’s time, we will get our supply of alcohol from Zafrina’s from now on. I’ll know you’re response based upon whether or not your boat comes with my tequila, rum and vodka.” I hung up on his yelling as I neared my release. “Come up here, baby.”

She stood up and her bronzed body was sweating slightly. Her arousal was dripping down her thighs. If I was in a better mood, I’d fuck her pussy with my mouth, but honestly, I’m pissy. I wanted to get my release so I grabbed a condom from my desk drawer and slid it on my straining cock. I pulled her onto my lap, sliding easily into her heat. I fucked her with abandon, coming hard and fast. Her screams were deafening as she clenched around me and slumped against my body. “So, good, Mr. Cullen,” she purred, playing with my hair. “Can I see you tonight? I’m leaving tomorrow with my husband and I want to have one last night with the best lover I’ve ever had.”

“I’d love to, baby, but I’ve got to work,” I said, lying through my teeth. I had another ‘date’ lined up to meet me in my luxury villa on Isle Esme. Another pussy to fuck. “Come find me before you leave for the states.”

“Okay,” she said as she slid off my cock. She quickly dressed in her skimpy bikini and sarong, winking as she left my office. The door clicked shut and I tucked my now flaccid penis into my khaki pants. _What the hell was her name? Another nameless, faceless fuck._  I turned to my computer and looked up Zafrina’s information. Nahuel’s family had cheaper prices but this is the third time in the past year that damn boat crapped out on him. In order to run a successful resort, I need to fucking alcohol. I’m not about to try and make my own rum.

I dialed up Zafrina’s number and spoke briefly with her. I explained my issue with Nahuel and my lack of alcohol. Zafrina said she’d be able to get my order to me by tomorrow, if I helped her. Okay, Zafrina is the female version of me. She wanted to fuck. If I had to whore myself out to get my booze, then so be it. Our arrangement was made and I had a date with Zafrina tomorrow evening at my villa. Plus, I’d have my alcohol.

I finished my day and closed up my office, heading out poolside to mingle with the guests. I had to find my next conquest since No-Name Wonder was heading home with her new husband tomorrow. My date tonight was one of my regular stand-ins. The sex was good but it was phenomenal.

_None of it is phenomenal, Edward. You’re just using these women to get off. The only time it was phenomenal was when you were in love…_

Shut. Up.

No love. I can’t ever fall in love. Never again.

Not after Lauren. That cold hearted bitch broke my fucking heart and well, now, I’m a manwhore.

“Mr. Cullen, I wanted to thank you for the free upgrade,” slurred a young red-headed woman. “The villa is gorgeous. My husband and I have christened every surface.”

 _Rub it in my face, sweetie. Thanks._ “It’s the least I could do for a couple on their honeymoon,” I said in my warm seductive tone. “What’s your name again? I’ve forgotten it. Though, a woman as beautiful as you should be unforgettable in my eyes.”

“It’s Rhiannon,” she blushed.

“Right, Rhiannon,” I said as I picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. “How long are you here on the island?”

“Two weeks,” she smiled coyly. “Though, I don’t want to leave. It’s so beautiful here.”

“The beauty is only enhanced by a woman like you, Rhiannon,” I purred, giving her my seductive crooked grin.

“Edward! I need you,” came Rosalie’s sharp tone.

 _Fuck!_ “Excuse me, Rhiannon. I’m needed by my sister-in-law. If you need anything and I mean _anything_ , please don’t hesitate to contact me personally. This is my private line, beautiful.” I slipped her my card with my cell phone number. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Okay,” she said as she fanned herself. I kissed her knuckles again and turned to my scowling sister-in-law.

“What do you want, Rose?” I snarled.

“I wanted to stop you from fucking her on the pool deck,” Rose retorted. “Jesus, Edward. You’re getting worse. I’m surprised your cock hasn’t turned black and fallen off.”

“The wonder of condoms,” I said snidely. “How’s your rash?”

“Fuck you, Edward,” Rose snapped. She turned and stomped away, presumably to find Emmett, my older brother. I would hear of my tantrum and probably get pummeled by him but it was worth it. I checked my watch and turned to leave the pool deck. I smiled and flirted with the female population until I was off the property of the resort. Slipping off my shoes, I walked on the sand to my large villa on the north side of the island. Sitting on one of the chaise lounges by my pool was my date.

“Hello, Victoria,” I purred.

xx AIDA xx

“You look like hell, Edward,” Emmett scoffed as he sat in my chair. His feet were lying on top of my desk, covering my paperwork with sand and shit.

“Get your feet off my desk, ass,” I growled. I was grumpy and crabby. Not to mention sore as hell. Victoria has a propensity to bite, scratch and hit while we fuck. I had a few new bruises and scratches on my back and shoulders. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t I visit my favorite baby brother?” he asked, fluttering his eyelids spastically.

“You’re full of shit, Emmett,” I said as I shoved him out of my chair so I could turn on my computer. Emmett laughed as I gingerly sat down, forgetting that Victoria had plunged her teeth in my right ass cheek. “Laugh it up, Chuckles.”

“That’s what you get when you fuck around with a goddamned vampire,” Emmett snorted. “Why do you keep calling her up? You walk like a ninety year old woman after you are done with her.”

I shrugged and checked my email. “Seriously, Emmett, why are you here? Don’t you have a snorkeling excursion to run?” I asked.

“Not today. Carlos is taking it for me. Alice is coming home today. Don’t you remember? Mom told you last week or have you had your brains fucked out your ass?” Emmett bellowed, playing with my guitar that was hung on the wall of my office.

“I completely forgot,” I frowned. “Shit. What time does she arrive?”

“The boat comes at three with the new honeymooners and our baby sister,” Emmett answered, smiling excitedly. I returned his smile, happy to see Alice. It had been nearly four years since I last saw her. It was her college graduation and I was still in my dark place.

_You’re still there, asstard._

“Yo! Skankward! Snap out of it!” Emmett said as he snapped in my face. “What’s your deal?”

“Sorry,” I mumbled. “Just having a rough morning and I’m stressed out about this alcohol issue we’re having.”

“Nahuel’s boat broke down again?” Emmett asked.

“Yep. I’ve already called Zafrina, but her prices are so expensive,” I grumbled. “I can always call her off if Nahuel’s boat magically appeared at the dock this morning.”

“Nope. Sorry, baby bro,” Emmett said. He turned to leave my office but before he did, his friendly face changed to a menacing scowl. “One more thing, Edward. Stop picking on my wife. She’s trying to keep the resort open and not your personal brothel. I was going to kick your ass this morning but seeing as you’re bit, scratched, and bruised by Victoria, you got lucky. Next time, not so much. Keep it in your pants.” He turned and slammed my office door shut, causing my guitar to fall onto the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

“Damn it,” I growled. I swept up the pieces of my guitar and shoved them into the garbage can. Once the mess was cleaned up, I went back to work on maintaining the books and whatnot for Isle Esme, the honeymoon spot for the shamelessly in love.

_Love…who the fuck needs it? Not Edward Cullen._

The sad thing was I used to be one of the saps. I saw what my parents had and I wanted it. So, when I was away at college, I met the girl of my dreams during freshman orientation at Harvard University. Lauren was tall, blonde and beautiful. On top of being everything I wanted physically, she was fucking brilliant as well. The fact that she wanted me was a shocker in my mind.

 Prior to college, I was a bit of a nerd. I wore glasses, had a mouthful of braces and was quite lanky. The summer before I started college, my parents allowed me to get laser corrective surgery for my vision; my braces were removed and Emmett and I worked out, bulking up my form.

My outward appearance may have changed, but I was still an insecure nerd on the inside. Perhaps, I still feel that way. Who knows?

Lauren was my first real girlfriend and she was everything I had ever hoped for. She was kind, loving and generous. We shared my first kiss at the homecoming football game. I got my first blowjob on Halloween. I went down on her on Thanksgiving. Finally, we made love for the first time in her home in New York City while I stayed there for Christmas. I was a virgin and being with her was nothing short of heavenly. Now, Lauren was more experienced than me but she didn’t judge me. She didn’t laugh when I lasted only a few strokes inside of her. She was understanding and patient. After that first time, we were insatiable for each other and we stayed together for three years.

During our junior year, we had moved into an apartment together. I had every intention of proposing to her on Christmas Eve of that year and so when she suggested we get a place together, I jumped at the chance. Living the love of my life with regular sex? Yes and please!

However, something had changed with Lauren. She had become very distant after we moved in together. She explained that she was stressed out about her classes. Lauren was a pre-med major and she had to do some significant clinical hours during her third year of school. She was barely home. When she was home, she was sleeping or studying. Our once voracious sex life had since fizzled out to nothing. I was just as busy with classes as Lauren but I still wanted to make time for _us._

 I did, too. I’d try to plan dates, alone time, ANYTHING with her. She blew me off. Lauren apparently didn’t feel the same way. She didn’t want to make time for us since she was making time for the rest of the junior class at Harvard. Specifically, the pre-med majors. I came home from my night class to find Lauren sitting in our living room next to her packed bags. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and her face was tear-stained. I remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday…

_“Edward, we need to talk,” she whispered._

_“What is it, baby?” I asked as I sat next to her. “Why are your bags packed? Are you visiting your family?”_

_“No, Edward,” she sniffled. She handed me a piece of paper and wiped her eyes. “I’m moving out. I can’t be with you anymore. I thought I loved you, but I don’t. You’re a sweet guy, but not the one for me.”_

_“What’s this?” I asked as I held the paper._

_“You need to get tested, Edward,” she said, unable to look into my eyes. “The nights when I was ‘studying,’ I was actually cheating on you. Unfortunately, one of my partners had an STD and I’ve contracted it. We may not have been intimate recently, but it’s the least I could do before leaving. I needed to tell you.  I don’t want you to get hurt anymore because of my foolish choices.”_

_I opened the paper and saw that she was indeed being treated for Chlamydia. I was seething. The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was fucking around behind my back? “How could you do this, Lauren? I love you,” I growled. “I wanted forever with you.”_

_“I know, Edward,” she said as she brushed my hair away from my forehead. “But, I don’t want this with you. You deserve someone who will love you more than I do.” She kissed my forehead and got up, balancing her bags on her shoulders. With a sob, she left our apartment and that was the last I saw of her._

I barely passed that semester. I went to classes drunk and high. I pawned Lauren’s engagement ring to get money for pot. However, when my parents saw my credit card bill, they came up from the island to stop me from imploding. I was placed in rehab, took the second semester off from school for medical reasons and got my head together. I finished my degree in business and finance. However, the man that Lauren left no longer existed. I was now a heartless bastard who cared more about the dollar sign than the feelings surrounding anything.

“Mr. Cullen?” came the voice of the girl at the front desk over my intercom.

“Yes?” I replied.

“Zafrina is here. She has the order of liquor you purchased.”

“Send her back, please,” I sighed. I stood up and adjusted my loose khaki pants, white shirt and green tie. Despite my degrees in business and finance and my masters in business administration, I was pretty casual at work. I mean, shit, I work at a romantic resort off the coast of Brazil. Three piece power suits don’t really work in ninety-degree heat and a hundred percent humidity.

 As I waited for Zafrina, her heels clicked on the marble flooring. She didn’t even bother knocking when she got to my office door. It swung open and the exotic beauty strode into my office. She closed the door and flicked the lock. Like a woman on a mission, she slithered my way until we were nose to nose.

“Cullen,” she purred, gripping my hair tightly. She ran her nose along the column of my neck, licking my skin. She wrapped her lips around my earlobe and bit down harshly. I winced. “How long has it been, Cullen?”

“About a year, Zafrina,” I answered.

“Are you still a bitch about the whole kissing nonsense?” she chuckled, sucking on my neck.

“Yes. No kissing,” I replied. Kissing implied feelings. I had no feelings. I was a bastard with no heart. Feelings just got in the way.

“Hmmm, pity. You’ve got such sweet looking lips, Cullen,” she purred. “I’d love to feel them on mine.”

“I bet you would, Zafrina,” I said as I pulled away, looking at her almond shaped eyes. I puckered and kissed the air. Zafrina laughed and walked away. “Did you give the front desk your bill?”

“I did,” she answered as she began removing her clothes. However, she was stopped when my phone rang. Her face fell and she scowled at my phone.

I picked it up and growled into it. “This better be important,” I snapped.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Cullen but your parents have called a meeting with you and the rest of the staff,” stammered the front desk girl. “You need to be in the conference room in five minutes.”

I grunted and hung up the phone. Zafrina’s body was already covered and her long, black hair was plaited down her back. “Zafrina, I’m sorry,” I frowned. “I was looking forward to having fun with you today.”

“It’s okay, Cullen,” she replied. “I’m assuming I’ll be your regular liquor connection from now, right?”

“That would be affirmative. Here’s the contract,” I said as I handed her a file. “I just need your signature and we’re golden.” She smiled sweetly and signed her name on the paper. I pulled her in my arms and buried my nose against her neck, nipping at her spicy smelling skin. “Next time, Zafrina. We are fucking. You hear me?”

“Cullen, we have a date,” she replied, kissing my nose. I wrinkled it. Too close to my mouth. She laughed and slapped my sore ass before she left my office, carrying her copy of our contract. I filed the contract and walked to the conference room in the main resort building. My parents were chatting with Emmett and Rose. Seated at the table were all of  the front desk staff along with Rose’s assistant, Maggie and Emmett’s co-head of activities, a new hire, Jasper Whitlock.

“Ah, Edward,” my dad smiled. “We can get started.”

I nodded and sat down next to Maggie, who was blushing something fierce. I knew she had a crush on me but was scared shitless. She had every right to be. I ate sweet girls like Maggie for dinner, breaking their hearts just like mine was five years ago. I took out a pen and looked at my father who was standing at the white board of the conference room. His blue eyes were twinkling and he looked very much like my sister when she had a hare-brained scheme.

“So, what’s the deal, Daddy-o?” Emmett snorted. “What’s with this meeting?”

“We want to re-work the advertising campaign for the resort. It’s currently toted as a honeymoon vacation dream location, but your mother and I would like to expand it to be a location for any adult looking for love,” my dad, Carlisle, said. “We’d need to create activities for the singles to do a meet and greet and such. It’ll be so much fun!”

“Dad, the island is called ‘a ilha do amor,’” I said. “It’s already a mecca for lovers.”

“And STDs for Edward,” Rose muttered under her breath. I shot her a look. _I’m clean, thank you very much! I’m fastidious about my wang._

“What your dad is trying to say,” my mom, Esme, popped in, “is that we want to cater to both the honeymooners and the singletons. Right now, it’s primarily focused on the honeymooners. Besides, our website is due for an upgrade anyway. It’ll give something for Edward to do.” She smiled sweetly at me. My mom was definitely trying to cut into my pussy-time.

“Mom, I’m not an IT guy,” I said. “Our website is just fine.”

“Mrs. Cullen, I got my minor in computer systems. I can take a look at the website,” Jasper said with a shy grin.

“Excellent. You and Edward can work on the website. Emmett, try and brainstorm some activities that will cater to the young single man and woman. Rose, work with Maggie and our daughter, Alice, on excursions on and off the island that are safe for visitors. Utilize the contacts that Edward has for on-shore vendors,” Esme said.

“How long is Alice staying?” Emmett asked. “I know she’s coming back today…”

“Indefinitely,” Carlisle replied. “She was pretty cryptic on the phone when she was on her layover. However, she said that she befriended a woman who is coming to our island on what should have been her honeymoon.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.

“This poor girl got stood up at the altar,” Esme frowned. “Alice insisted on keeping Bella, the jilted bride, at her villa. I’ve since refunded Bella’s entire trip.”

“Shouldn’t have you told me?” I asked, my temper flaring. “I could have rebooked that room and we wouldn’t have lost that money.”

“Edward, stop it,” Esme said sternly. “This girl had her heart broken and we will not be taking her money if she’s staying with Alice. In regards to her villa, you can rebook it easily. Post it on one of the discount websites. It’ll get filled.”

“Whatever,” I pouted like a sullen teenager.

“That’s it, everyone,” Carlisle said. “If you have any ideas, don’t hesitate to contact me or Esme. You’re dismissed.”

“Except for Edward,” Esme snapped.

_Fuck. My. Life._

“Busted,” Emmett snickered as he smacked my head. I flipped him off as he left the conference room. Once the door was shut, my parents’ faces dropped from the amiable owners of Isle Esme to those of pissed off parents.

“Edward, I got a phone call from Nahuel,” Carlisle said sharply. “He said that you ended the contract with his family as the supply for our liquor.”

“He’s unreliable,” I answered, looking at my dad. “We were running dangerously low on our supply and Nahuel was supposed to have it delivered last week. But his boat is up shit creek and will not be functioning until next week. Yes, his prices are better but the unreliability is not worth it.”

“So, you go to Zafrina?” Esme asked, shame filling her green eyes. Zafrina was not liked by my parents. She and Alice were the same age and Zafrina made Alice’s life hell while they were in school together.

“Would you rather I go to another distributor that would charge us an arm and a leg for generic liquor? With Zafrina and her sister, Senna, we get top shelf booze at cost,” I replied. “Plus, they’re reliable. I’m sorry you’re upset that I’m using Alice’s arch-nemesis as our new booze contact, but Nahuel wasn’t cutting it anymore.”

“Nahuel may lose his house if he loses our contract,” Carlisle said.

“Not my problem,” I said coldly. “Look, I’ve given him ample opportunities to remedy the situation, but he hasn’t done it. We’re finished. Our business relationship is now over.”

“Edward, must you be so harsh?” Esme asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“When it comes to business? Yes,” I replied. “After I took control of the contracts and the books, this place has increased its profit a tenfold. You both have enough to retire on for decades to come.”

“But at what cost, Edward? We didn’t raise you to be like this,” Carlisle said, his voice betraying him. He was disappointed in me. “We miss you. We miss your smile. We miss your laugh…”

“We miss our sweet boy who loved,” Esme cried. “What happened to you?”

“Lauren,” I snarled. “Now, if this trip down memory lane is over, I’ve got to try and fill that room that you neglected to inform me that is now empty.” I shot up and left the conference room. My mom’s quiet tears were pulling at my heart but I pushed them back. I had no heart.

My heart was broken. Nothing could fix it. It would remain shattered in my chest.

I spent the rest of my afternoon holed up in my office. I was going through the accounts and making sure we had enough money for some minor repairs we needed to make to a handful of villas. Shortly after three in the afternoon, my cell phone chirped.

_Heartless asshole, your baby sister is here. Come say hello. We’re in the lobby – Emmett_

I rolled my eyes and logged off the computer. I was essentially done for the day. I’ll say hello to my sister and then go home, drink myself into a stupor. I pushed away from my desk and walked to the lobby of the resort. I nodded at the front desk staff before turning to the tearful reunion of the prodigal daughter.

My sister was wrapped in the arms of my parents and they are all sobbing uncontrollably. Even Emmett, the consummate male, has tears in his eyes.

  _Pussy._

When Alice pulled back, I noticed the light in her green eyes had dimmed. It wasn’t because of the crying either. She had had her heart broken. She hid it better than me but she was in emotional pain. I frowned at the fact that my baby sister had been hurt and made a mental vow to kick whoever’s ass hurt her.

“Edward,” Alice said as she looked at me. Her face pulled up into a crooked grin before she skipped to me. Her arms were soon wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly. I embraced her and held her tiny body to mine. She felt thinner. Her ribs were poking through her shirt. “I’ve missed you, Edward.”

“You too, Fairy,” I whispered. Okay, I had a soft spot for my sister. She was my baby sister. Who wouldn’t have a soft spot for her? She’s hyper as fuck, loves to shop and tends to be a bit overdramatic, but she’s my sister. The only woman in my life besides my mom who loves me. We separated and I finally got a closer look at her. Alice’s nose looked different, like she had plastic surgery. I raised my hand to her face and she flinched. “Whoa, Ali. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. Our interaction was undoubtedly witnessed by our family, who were freakishly quiet. She blinked a few times and then her smile was plastered on her face. “So, I want to introduce you to my new best friend. Everyone, this is Bella.” Alice turned and gestured to a small woman with long brown hair, pale skin and deep brown eyes.

My dick twitched at her natural beauty.

My dead heart jumped when she smiled.

“These are my parents, Esme and Carlisle,” Alice chimed. “My brother, Emmett and his wife, Rose. And the buffoon who’s drooling is my other brother, Edward.”

I wiped my face and I was drooling. Edward Cullen doesn’t drool.

“Nice to meet you all,” Bella said in a smooth sultry voice.

“Bella, here, sweetie,” Esme smiled, handing her an envelope. “Alice called and said you’d be staying with her. Why should you pay for a villa that you’re not even staying in?”

“Mrs. Cullen,” Bella stammered. “It’s no big…”

“Bella, we insist,” Carlisle pressed. “We’ve already rebooked your room.” He shot me a disparaging look. I rolled my eyes, earning an elbow in my ribs from Rose.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice filled with appreciation. Then, she yawned.

“Emmett, can you bring Bella to my villa?” Alice asked sweetly.

“Sure, Fairy,” Emmett bellowed. “Come on, Bella. The Fairy has the sweetest villa on the island except for Skankward.”

“EMMETT!” I hissed. Emmett laughed and guided Bella away from the lobby. My parents had already left. Alice was the only one left, glaring at me. “What, Alice?”

“I saw how you’re looking at her,” Alice growled.

“At who?” I asked innocently.

“At Bella, asshole,” Alice said as she poked me with her talons. “She’s not one of your conquests. She got dumped on her wedding day but her gay ex-fiancé. She doesn’t need your slutty ass fawning over her.”

“What if she wants my slutty ass?” I countered.

“Oh, please,” Alice retorted, rolling her eyes. “If she wants you, I’m a guy who likes to wear those nasty pants from the 90s…those Hammer pants. I’ll even do the dance.” She did a very lame version of the Hammer dance, shimmying her shoulders.

“Fairy, just stop,” I laughed. I sighed and looked at her. She calmed down and was staring at me. “I’ll stay away from your friend.”

“You can go near her if you actually act like a human being and not like a pussy-seeking missile,” she quipped. “I saw something in your eyes when you looked at her, Edward.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alice,” I said as I brushed past her. Still a heartless bastard.

“I call bullshit,” Alice said as she kept up with my brisk pace. She wrapped her hand around my wrist, pulling me to a stop. “Edward, you need to get over this crap you’re dealing with. Shutting off your heart is not healthy. You cannot survive this world without feeling any love.”

“Yes, I can,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“Tell me, then. Why do you look empty? However, one glance at my friend and I saw a glimpse of my brother,” Alice said forcefully. “You may fuck around but you want more.”

“More means getting hurt, Alice. I don’t want to be hurt again,” I seethed.

“Edward, you got hurt by the first woman you said you loved. Obviously she was a bitch, but that doesn’t mean that all women are the same,” Alice said. “Not all women are out for a quick fuck either. Open your heart. Until you do, stay away from my friend.” With that, Alice turned and stomped away, heading toward her villa.

I scrubbed my face and ripped my tie from my neck. I jogged back to my villa. Inside, I strode to my bar and took out my favorite bottle of vodka, Sakiri. I pressed the bottle to my lips and chugged down a large shot’s-worth of alcohol. Carrying the bottle, I walked to my bedroom. It was white with navy blue accents. The windows were open and the salty breeze of the ocean filled the room. I stripped out of my clothes and lay down on the bed.

My cock was rock hard.

Why?

 Because of Alice’s friend. Because of Bella.

My sister was right, of course, too.

I knew nothing about this girl except that she was fucking gorgeous, had a douche of an ex-fiancé, and her voice was liquid sex. Not much to base a relationship on. However, there was something about Bella that made my shattered heart begin to mend itself.

“No!  I can’t. She’s not worth it,” I yelled. “I’ll just get hurt again.”

_No you won’t, douche. Not all women are like Lauren. Have a little faith._

What the fuck ever.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and for the first time in a long time, I rubbed one out. You want to know my fodder for my fantasy?

Alice’s best friend. Bella.

I have two options, really. Option one: stay a douche and avoid her like the plague; or option two: open my heart to let her in, if she’ll let me.

**A/N: There’s our first glimpse into Slutward’s head. What do you think will happen between Bella and Slutward? Will he stay away? Will he crumble under Bella’s hypnotic ways? Anyhow, you’ll have to read to find out. Pictures of Edward’s villa are on my blog (link on my profile). You can also check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Finally, I’ve got a twitter: tufano79.  Up next will be Bella’s take on Slutward and their first actual conversation. Leave me some lovin! Reviews are almost as better as a reformed Slutward.**

 


	3. Flipping Out

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Three: Flipping Out**

**BPOV**

“So, Bella, how did you get roped in with my crazy fairy-like sister?” asked Emmett. He was huge with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt with an embroidered logo of Isle Esme.

“She attacked me in a public bathroom,” I shrugged.

“Do I want to know?” he snorted.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted a shower, food and a bed. Not necessarily in that order, but I was staying at this luxury resort for free, I could at least talk to them. Erm, talk to Emmett. “I had a minor breakdown in the bathroom.”

“Come now, pretty Bella. Tell Uncle Emmett all about it,” he said, giving me a warm smile. He wrapped his beefy paw around my body and hugged me close to his muscular chest. _What is up with all the hugging? These Cullens appear to be huggers. Well, all of ‘em except Edward. He’s kind of creepy._

“Um, well?” I stammered. “Long story short is that I was dumped on my wedding day. My ex said that he was gay and that he couldn’t get married since he was in love with his roommate, Eric. On the flight down to Dallas, I was hit on a smelly, rancid man with a receding hairline, a suit that was probably made in the 70s, and onion breath. I thought I was going to puke all over him from his cheesy lines and body odor issues. I ran off the plane and I was sobbing at how pitiful my life had become, despite the fact I was on a plane to Isle Esme. Going on my honeymoon, without my groom.”

“Where do you live, Bella?” Emmett asked, his hazel eyes growing cold. “Because, I’m going to kick his ass.”

“That’s what Alice said, too,” I shrugged.

“Bella, right now, I know you’re probably upset, pissed off and sad, but we’ll make sure that your time here at Isle Esme will be filled with excitement and a lot of fun,” Emmett promised. “You’ll be so tired from all of the fun you’ll be having that you won’t have time to stress out about your situation with your ex-fiancé. However, a word to the wise…”

“What’s that?”

“Stay away from Edward,” Emmett said, his hazel eyes taking on a hard glare. “He has issues.”

“Don’t we all have issues?” I quipped. “I mean, my issue is my ex-fiancé likes to take it in the ass, which is all fine and good but I wish he would have told me PRIOR to our wedding day.”

“This is true. Edward’s issues are a bit more destructive,” Emmett hedged. “He used to be a nice guy but now he’s a douche. I love him because he’s my brother.”

“But?”

“But…well? Let’s just say that he thinks with his little head and not the big one,” Emmett explained. “He’s driven by his dick.”

“Lovely,” I said dryly. “I’ll steer clear and have my douche-dar on high alert.”

“Douche-dar. I like it. Is it like gaydar?” Emmett smirked as he led me up the boardwalk to a huge villa.

“Probably. Hopefully it’s a bit more reliable than my gaydar,” I grumbled. “You heard about how well _that_ turned out.”

“It’ll be alright, Babybel,” Emmett smiled as he hugged me. I was stiff in his arms. Tears threatened to fall as Emmett unknowingly called me Tyler’s nickname for me. “Bella? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me Babybel. Tyler, my ex, called me that,” I sniffled, my voice thick with emotion.

“Fuck,” Emmett choked out as he hugged me tighter. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay, Emmett,” I said against his shoulder, trying to angle my head so I wouldn’t snot up his polo shirt. “Look, honestly, I’m exhausted. I’ve been up for nearly twenty-four hours and I’m nursing a tequila hangover. All I want is to shower, eat something and then sleep.”

“Don’t blame you there,” Emmett chuckled. “Let’s get you set up in Alice’s villa and you can relax. Okay?”

“What about Alice?”

“She’ll be around. She’s on the same mission as you,” Emmett chuckled. “Sleep, food, bed.” He opened the door and we walked through the massive space. It was a large three bedroom home with modern appliances but a homey feel. The walls were painted a deep salmon color and the décor had a tropical feel. _Very appropriate for a villa in a tropical paradise._ “This is the guest room, Bella.” He opened the door and inside was an entire room lined with teak paneling and teak flooring. The bed was covered in white bedding with lime green and aqua accents. “Bathroom is just through that door and my parents have taken the liberty to stock the fridge. Help yourself, Bella.”

“Thanks,” I said as I dropped my carryon onto the chest at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll let you get settled,” Emmett said, giving me an impish grin. “I’ll leave my cell phone number along with my parents’ number on the kitchen counter. Call if you need anything.” I turned and smiled. Emmett hugged me one last time and left the villa. I noticed my bags were already sitting next to the closet. I made quick work of putting them into the closet and dresser before pulling out a pair of pajamas and toiletries. Padding down the short hallway, I entered a bathroom that looked like it came from a catalogue. The walls were paneled with the same wood as the bedroom with white fixtures. The bath looked inviting but I wanted to be quick about my cleaning. A shower it is. I stripped out of my clothes that were smelly from traveling. I tossed them onto the floor and slid into the warm shower, allowing the water massage my stiff and sore muscles.

I finished my shower and changed into my pajamas. I did not care to be cute or adorable. I wanted comfort. So, I put on a pair of plaid boxers along with a white tank top. My hair hung loosely over my shoulders. Faintly, I heard the shower on the other side of the house. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I’m tired and icky. I’m going to sleep after I shower. Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. Mom said she filled it with all of my favorites. I’m so glad you’re here and tomorrow, we’re going to spend some time by the pool. Bring your bikini, woman!_

_Love,_

_Sprite_

Rooting around in the fridge, I found some deli meats and pasta salad. I made myself a late lunch, early dinner. I sipped some water as I ate my meal and then went into my room after my dishes were put into the dishwasher. As much as I wanted to look out the window and feel the warm, tropical breeze off the ocean, I decided to close the window and shudders, efficiently blacking out my room. I fell into bed in a tired heap, not even bothering to get under the covers before I was snoring.

xx AIDA xx

My dreams were filled with oceans, palm trees, salty air and natives with bright green eyes who had an affinity to drool. One of the natives was getting ready to give me my happy ending from my massage when he opened his mouth. He started singing, ‘I’m Sexy and I Know It.’

_What the fuck?_

I peeled back an eyelid and groaned when my cell phone was vibrating on the nightstand. The light from the screen dimly lit the room. I swiped the phone and glowered at the caller ID. _Parents_. “Shit! I forgot to call them!” I picked up the call. “Hello?”

“Oh good, you’re alive and not dead in the gutter anywhere,” Renee breathed.

“I could be tied up in a dark room and my abductors could be holding the phone to my ear,” I snickered. My mom growled. “Kidding, Ma. I’m just kidding.”

“Don’t tease like that, Isabella. I would have been happier if you were going on your ‘singlemoon’ in the states. Not fricking Brazil,” she grumbled.

“Awwww, are you jealous, Mom?” I snorted.

“I’m not jealous. I’m worried. My baby girl is a half a world away in South America with strangers.”

“Mom, I’m not with strangers. I made a friend on the plane and ironically enough, it’s her family that owns the resort I was going to staying at. She kind of adopted me and I’m staying with her, not at the resort. Plus her family refunded me the money of the trip since I’m not staying at the resort,” I explained.

“Tell me about this girl. Your dad can run a background check,” Renee said sternly.

“Mom, stop. Don’t you trust me?” I asked, slightly hurt that my mom didn’t trust my people reading skills. I mean, really. Alice’s family owned a fucking island! Yes, her ex-boyfriend is a fucktard but Alice is a cool chick.

“Of course I do, Bella,” she sighed. “Anyhow, Tyler came over to the house today.”

“And I care about this why?” I snarled.

“He dropped off all of your stuff that you left at his apartment,” Renee explained. “He also said that he and Eric are going to be moving to San Francisco for Eric’s new job as a head chef. Tyler has already been offered a position at the paper in San Francisco in the sports department.”

“Good for him,” I said dryly. “Look, Mom. I’m tired. A day of travel kicked my ass. I was asleep when you called and I’d like to get back to sleep.”

“Fine, Bella,” Renee said. “Call if you need anything. Love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, too,” I replied, hanging up the phone. Too fucking bad that I was wide awake now. _God damn it._ I got up from the bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I looked at the time and saw the early hour. I wrinkled my nose as I padded out of the villa onto the beach just outside of Alice’s home. It was just before dawn and the sun was just beginning to creep below the horizon. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before I took off my flip flops to walk on the white sand. I strolled along the waterline, letting the warm water play with my toes.

I stopped about a half mile down the beach, at a scenic point where I could see a large cliff in the distance. Behind me, the rainforest was buzzing with activity. The din of birds, monkeys and insects was strangely comforting. I plopped down on the sand and stared out at the ocean, watching the sun begin to rise.

 In the distance, I could see a figure walking down the beach. I mentally chastised myself for not bringing my pepper spray or something beat the person into a bloody pulp. My two dollar flip flops from Old Navy don’t really pack a punch. I debated on hopping up and running back to Alice’s villa. That was until I was able to discern who the figure was.

 It was Edward.

He looked disheveled and freshly fucked. _Lucky bastard._  His bronze hair that was a mixture of what Alice and Emmett had was standing up every which direction, as if a woman had been tugging on the strands in the throes of passion. His dress shirt was untucked and his belt hung open. In his hand, he held his black dress shoes. Despite his night of passion, he looked unbelievably sad. His eyes were downcast and his posture was defeated.

I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the sunrise.

“You know, it’s not wise to be out on your own,” said the velvety smooth voice of Alice’s brother.

“I’m a big girl,” I retorted, still looking out over the water. “I could say the same for you.” I shot him a look and really looked at him. He was a few feet away. Despite his overall sexed up appearance, his lips were not swollen as I had anticipated. They were pink and full but not raw from a night of passion.

“I’m a big boy who can take care of himself,” he said gruffly, sitting down on the sand next to me. “You weigh, what, a hundred pounds soaking wet? Who could you hurt?”

“I could kick your ass,” I snarled. “I’m the daughter of a cop who is versed in self defense and judo.”

“I’m shaking in my shoes,” he teased, wiggling his fingers. I narrowed my eyes and hopped up, stomping away from Alice’s asshole brother. “Wait!” he called. I smiled wickedly and waited for him to approach me. Once he was close enough, I spun and grabbed him by his head, flipping him over my body. “Holy mother fuck!”

“Told you. Self defense,” I said smugly, glaring at him as he breathed heavily. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your time on the beach.” I sauntered away, adding a little sway to my hips as I left Edward on the beach. Ten minutes later, I was back at Alice’s villa and surprisingly enough, she was awake. “Morning, Sprite.”

“Morning,” she replied, sipping some coffee. “I went to check on you and you weren’t in your room.”

“My parents called shortly before four to see if I was still breathing. I couldn’t fall back asleep so I went for a walk on the beach. I watched the sunrise. I also ran into your brother, too.”

“Which one?” Alice asked, arching a brow.

“The drooling one,” I replied, taking the proffered cup of coffee. “He looked a little worse for wear.”

“He’s probably coming back from getting his fuck on,” Alice said disdainfully. “He didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“No. I did flip him over my shoulder, though,” I giggled.

“Oh, this I have to hear,” she said, hopping up on the counter.

“He was giving me shit about being out on my own. Then, he sat down next to me on the sand, saying I couldn’t hurt a fly. I glowered at him and got up to walk back here. Edward called out to me and I waited until he was right next to me and I grabbed his head, flipping him over my shoulder. He landed on the sand with an ‘omph’ and a look of complete shock that little ole me could flip him.”

“Holy shit!” Alice squealed. “What I wouldn’t have paid to see that! Damn, Bella!” She smiled knowingly and hopped off the counter, hugging me tightly. She mumbled something against my shoulder but I couldn’t understand her. “Come on, let’s get our suits on and head over to the resort. It’s still early but they start serving breakfast at seven. You have a day of relaxation of ahead of you, sweets!”

I nodded and headed toward my room. I took another quick shower to wash off the sand and sweat off my body that had accumulated during my walk. I finished my shower and grabbed a simple black string bikini along with a black and gray sarong. I braided my hair into a loose French braid before tossing sunscreen, books and magazines into my tote. I put my sunglasses on my head and headed out into the family room of the villa. Alice was already out there, adjusting her white sarong over her buttery yellow bikini. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore massively huge sunglasses that made her tiny face look even smaller.

“You look like a bug, Ali,” I giggled.

“I know,” she said, waggling her sunglasses. “We’ve got to boogie. I want to make sure we get the best chaise lounges by the pool. It fills up quickly.” I slung my bag over my shoulder and we walked down the path to the main resort. Alice greeted several workers in Portuguese. They smiled at her, happy upon her return, apparently.

At the resort, we headed to the breakfast buffet. The hostess smiled and waved us through without documenting who we were. Apparently the owners and guests of said owners eat for free? Alice danced around the buffet as she made herself a plate of fresh fruit, yogurt and some toast. I decided on some eggs and bacon along with my fruit. We carried our plates to a table nearest the window of the restaurant. We sat down and Alice ordered some coffee for both of us. We ate in silence as the buffet filled up with resort guests and a few of the different staff members.

Alice was done with her breakfast and we were getting ready to go when we heard the booming voice of Emmett! “BELLA! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”

“Emmett, Mom would kick your ass if she heard you swearing like that,” Alice hissed.

“Sorry,” he snickered. “You’ll never who I ran into when I was getting the boats for the excursions this morning?”

“Let me guess,” Alice said dryly. “Edward?”

“Yeah! He was walking like he was in pain, grumbling about some hot chick flipping him ‘head over heels,’” Emmett snorted. “I asked him who and he said it was you, Bella. You made my baby bro fall for you, sweetie!”

“Whatever, Emmett,” I said, rolling my eyes. “He said that I couldn’t protect myself when I was on the beach earlier this morning. I just taught him that it doesn’t matter what size you are, you can still kick ass. He should be grateful that I didn’t knee him in the balls. Was he pissed?”

“Kind of,” Emmett snorted. “However, I think he was more shocked than anything. Anyhow, I just wanted to see if you were here so I could hug the shit out of the girl who put Eddie in his place.” With a wide smile, Emmett swept me out of the chair and hugged me tightly to his chest. My feet weren’t touching the ground and breathing was proving to be an issue.

“Emmett…can’t…breathe…”I choked out. He released me, kissing my forehead before skipping away from the buffet gleefully.

His wife watched him, rolling her eyes. “Overgrown child,” she muttered, a half smile playing on her features. She plopped down next to Alice and gave her a full grin. “So, have your parents spoken to you about their new idea?”

“They have. I was told about it prior to my arrival,” Alice explained. “However, I’m on vacation for the next week with my friend, Bella. Then, I’ll start working on their new promotion. Relax, Rose. Besides, I’ll need to work with Slutward and I’m not sure if he’ll be too pleasant to be around since Bella kicked his ass.”

“I know. I heard,” Rose said, winking at me. “And you’re right, Alice. Edward’s being a bitch this morning. Besides, he looked like shit. Doesn’t he own a comb?”

“Rose, he’s looked worse,” Alice said, giving her a sad smile. “Anyhow, we’re going to the pool. If you finish early today, come hang out with us. We’ll be the ones roasting next to the deep end.”

“I have an easy day. That sounds like a plan,” Rose replied. “I’ll see you girls later. I’m going to laugh at Edward before my first appointment for the day. Later!” She left the table and we followed suit. Alice threw down some money as a tip as we left. As we walked to the pool, Alice yammered on about how her parents want to make the resort into some honeymooner’s paradise/single person’s mecca. It sounded intriguing but it would be a lot of work. Not in the sense of renovations but in the aspect of changing the format of the excursions and advertising. That’s where Alice came in. Alice, while an event planner, majored in advertising and had a ton of different ideas regarding the proposed change.

We reached the pool and we removed our sarongs. Slathering on SPF 1000, we lay down on the chaise lounges next to the deep end of the pool, relishing the quiet and distant sound of the crashing waves on the nearby beach. Alice was snoozing on her chaise lounge and I was reading some trashy romance novel. If I wasn’t getting fucked on my honeymoon, I may as well read about it. Perhaps get some fodder for my masturbation fantasies. Those guys in the books could go for hours and always got their women off.

An hour later, Alice had rolled over to get some rays on her back. I was dying from the heat and I decided to hop into the water to cool off. Unfortunately, getting into the water woke up my bladder and I needed to pee like a fucking race horse. I clambered out of the pool and jogged toward the ladies room near the pool. I took care of business and walked out of the bathroom. However, there was a slick spot right outside of the bathroom and was sent flying. I landed on my back, pushing the air out of my lungs. “Ungh,” I groaned as I rolled onto my side.

“Don’t move!” came the gruff voice of Slutward, erm, Edward. He crouched down next to me and he helped me onto my back. “Does anything hurt?”

“Just my pride,” I grumbled. “Maybe my ass.”

“Karma’s a bitch,” he joked. I growled as I sat up. However, I got dizzy and fell back onto the wet ground. “Did you hit your head?”

“Probably,” I frowned. “This is so fucking embarrassing.”

“Not as embarrassing as getting flipped by a girl,” Edward quipped, his face breaking into a crooked grin. “But at least it was just the two of us on the beach. You’ve gathered quite a crowd.”

“Fuck. Can the earth open up and swallow me whole?” I moaned, covering my face. Edward chuckled and gently helped so I was sitting. “I’m fine, Edward.”

“Humor me. My dad’s a doctor. Since you’re dizzy, I want him to check you out,” he said, his brow furrowing. He offered me a hand and when our fingers touched, my hairs on my arm stood on end and I shuddered at some unknown power that zinged me. “You okay, Bella?”

“Fine,” I answered as I stood up. However, I was not sure on my feet. I stumbled and before I knew it, I was swept up in Edward’s arms as he strode past the pool toward the front desk. The girl at the front desk opened the door and he carried me to a lavish office in the main building. He plopped me down on the leather sofa and sat down on the cocktail table. His fingers were gentle and probing as the felt around the back of my head. “I’m okay. I’d like to go back to the pool, Edward.”

“That fall was nothing but ‘okay,’ Bella,” he said tersely. “I heard your head smack the ground. You could have a concussion.”

“Can I, at least, get something to wear? I feel kind of weird sitting on the couch in your office in my bikini,” I said, arching a brow. Edward looked down and noticed my attire. His green eyes darkened slightly but he stood up abruptly. He swiped a cordless phone from his desk and then left the room. I heard him barking into the phone as he walked down the hallway. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hide my nearly naked body. _Fucking clumsiness._ Edward came back in a few moments later, holding a black t-shirt.

“Here,” he said, thrusting the shirt into my hands. “My dad is on his way down. Do you want any ice or anything?” I pulled on the shirt, hissing as the fabric brushed against my scraped back. _Jesus, I was a mess._ “Bella? Talk to me, please?”

“I’m fine,” I repeated, glaring at him. “I appreciate your help and for the t-shirt. I can assure you that I will not be suing your resort. You can stop laying on the pity bit.”

“I’m not laying on anything,” he growled. “I saw you fall and I’m worried. Obviously, my worry is misplaced.”

“I’m sorry,” I sighed. “You’ve been nothing but concerned and I’ve been an epic bitch.”

“Yes, you have,” Edward replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed. “Seriously, can I get you some ice? Ibuprofen?”

“That would be great,” I replied, feeling like crap for giving Edward shit for helping me. He got up and walked to another door in his office, presumably a bathroom. He came out with a bottle of ibuprofen and a water bottle. He then reached into a mini-fridge next to the desk and pulled out an icepack.

“Here,” he said as he shook out two pills. I took them eagerly and chugged down nearly half of the water bottle. “Can I check your back? I noticed you wince when you put on the shirt.”

“That’s fine but no funny business,” I chided.

“Strictly professional,” Edward said as he gently lifted the shirt. “Shit. You did a number on your back, Bella. This is beyond Karma.”

“As if my life could suck anymore,” I muttered under my breath.

“Excuse me?” Edward asked as he lowered the shirt.

“Nothing,” I shrugged. “Can I have the icepack?”

“Sure,” he replied, handing it to me. I placed it on my head and leaned forward on my knees. Despite my best efforts, tears filled my eyes as the pain of my fall finally caught up with me along with my embarrassment. I managed to not sob but fat tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the taupe carpeting. There was a quiet knock on Edward’s door. He shot up and opened it. Carlisle, Alice’s dad, came inside and he sat down next to me. “I’m going to, um, yeah…I’ll be back.”

“Thanks for calling, Edward,” Carlisle said softly. Edward didn’t respond. I heard the door click shut and more tears fell down my cheeks. “Okay, Bella. Tell me what happened. Edward gave me a run-down but he has a tendency to exaggerate.”

I explained what had happened and Carlisle was surprised that Edward hadn’t exaggerated and that I was this tremendous klutz. I glowered at Carlisle who just smirked. Then, he went about checking me over. I had some minor scratching on my back from falling on the pavement. In addition to that, I had a minor concussion which resulted in a nagging headache. There was really nothing that could be done except mild pain killers. I also wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I was so embarrassed at having that fall right outside of the ladies room and to get carried to the office by Edward. Carlisle’s brows shot up at that. I wanted to ask him about it but a very upset sprite came bursting into the office, carrying our bags.

“BELLA! Are you alright? Edward came and got me saying that you fell,” she said as she jumped on me, hugging the shit out of me.

“I’m fine,” I said as I pried her off my body. “Jesus, Alice. You’re freakishly strong for a midget.”

“Says the woman who flipped Edward over her shoulder,” Alice quipped.

“I’m guessing there’s a story there,” Carlisle snorted. Alice explained to her dad about how I ran into Edward on the beach and how I flipped him over my shoulder, demonstrating my bad-ass ninja skills. I rolled my eyes and held the icepack to my head. Ten minutes later, Carlisle was in hysterics. He blew out a breath and wiped his cheeks. “Okay, Alice, you need to help Bella.”

“Duh, Daddy. What do I need to do?” she asked.

“She’ll need some of this cream applied to her back to prevent scarring and she’s not to sleep for at least two hours. Yes, you have a minor concussion but it could escalate into an intracranial bleed or coma if you sleep.”

“Got it, Daddy,” Alice replied. “We’ll be back for the luau tonight but I’m going to take her back to my villa to relax there, okay?”

“Just no sleeping,” Carlisle chided. “Call if the pain gets any worse, okay?”

“Thanks, Dr. Cullen,” I smiled.

“Please, call me Carlisle,” he replied. “I’ll see you both at the luau.” He picked up his bag and left Edward’s office.

The door shut and Alice was on me like white on rice. “Girl, my brother is so wrapped around your little finger. I’d never seen him so rattled before. Even with Lauren…”

“What are you talking about?” I asked as I rooted around in my bag for my sarong.

“He was really worried about you, Bella. I mean, Edward is quite honestly the most selfish, egotistical, arrogant bastard you’d ever meet. He always puts his needs before anyone else. However, he was shaking when came and got me by the pool. His eyes were wild and he looked genuinely worried,” Alice said, giving me a wry little grin.

“Please. He was probably more concerned about getting sued or some shit like that,” I said as I stood up. Again, the dizziness fell over me. I plopped back onto the couch. “Room spinning. Not. Good.”

“Want me to get your hero?” Alice joked.

“Fuck off, Sprite. No,” I replied, shooting her a look. “You told me to stay away from him. So did Emmett. That’s what I’m going to do. Besides, you call him Slutward. I don’t want to get hurt by some asshole again. From what I’ve heard from you and Emmett, that’s what your brother is. I’m sorry if that upsets you, but it’s my impression.”

“It doesn’t upset me, Bella. It’s the truth. You want to know something else, though?”

“What?”

“I think that Edward is tired of his lifestyle and is ready for a change. My brother used to be a good guy and I’m seeing glimpses of that again,” Alice murmured. Her gaze grew distant but a soft smile graced her features. “Come on. I know how we can spend our afternoon.” She pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arm around my waist, preventing me from falling on my ass.

“I want to finish sunbathing, Sprite,” I chuckled.

“We will. At my pool. But, afterward, I’m going to give you a makeover for the luau,” she said, giving me a beaming grin.

“Just don’t dye my hair purple,” I laughed.

“Nonsense. It’ll be pink,” she said with a dark grin.

_Wait, what?_

**A/N: And I’m ending it there. We don’t need the explicit details of Alice playing Bella-Barbie. Anyhow, what did you think about the whole Bella/Edward interaction? First the self-defense flip thing and then his reaction to her fall? Now, I know that Edward is coming off as being a jerk. I want to reiterate that he will change and his flaws will eventually melt away. Probably faster than they would if this was real life. LOL. Underneath his gruff, slutty exterior, is a guy who really does want to be loved and give his love to someone who is worthy. Will it be Bella?**

**As always, pictures and such are on my blog. (Link in my profile). I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Come join our little community of Twi-Pervs. We talk about good fics, share Rob Porn and bond over our obsession of Twilight. Finally, I’m on twitter: tufano79. Pic teasers are posted there, too. Follow me, please.**

**Leave me some lovin…more lovin means faster updates and that means the quicker Edward and Bella get together. ;-)**


	4. Head over Heels

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Four: Head over Heels**

**EPOV**

_Did that hot brunette that came with my sister just fucking flip me? Over her body? That’s, oddly, turning me on…_ Can we do it again?

I stayed on the sand as the sun slowly rose in the sky. It didn’t hurt me, I think,  but the shock that she had flipped my nearly 180 pound body over hers completely floored me. It wasn’t until I started to hear the workers that I finally heaved my tired body off the beach. I went back to my villa to shower and wash off the evidence of my coupling with that cute little redhead that Rose cockblocked me from the day before.

 Rachel?

Rebecca?

Raspberry?

Starts with an ‘r.’

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Let’s talk like a pirate._

Fuck, I’m losing it. I really need to sleep more.

Fuck if I know…all I know is that she had a tight pussy and didn’t scratch the hell out of my body as we fucked. But, I didn’t enjoy it. I was getting tired of all of this. Despite my fear of getting hurt again, I wanted to let someone in. Seeing my sister forced that feeling. I wanted to open my heart to someone and feel whole again. The empty fucking and solitary existence of a bachelor was depressing me.

As odd as it sounds, I _want_ to kiss someone. Not pressing my lips to another person’s in nearly five years was really hitting me. When Zafrina tried to kiss me, I almost let her. But, I didn’t want her lips on mine. I wanted to feel someone’s lips that I cared about, caressing them, massaging them, loving them.

_God, I’m turning into a pussy. Trying to get ‘in-tune’ with my emotions and now I’m Danielle Fucking Steele._

 Raspberry (or whatever her name was) tried the entire time we were together to kiss me but I couldn’t. She was another man’s wife and if I kissed her, that meant I acknowledged her feelings. I didn’t want the feelings from her. I wanted the feelings from another. Someone who will _love_ me.

And not my family. I love them. I do. In their way, they love me in return even though I’m a douche. But, I could tell my behavior was embarrassing for my parents, not to mention highly unprofessional. _My ethics professor would adore me right now. Sleeping with clients is not exactly high on the list of things ‘to do’ to run a successful business._ I really need to stop this.

“EDDIE!”

“Fuck,” I grumbled as I turned. Slowly, mind you. Bella actually wrenched my back when she flipped me. The action of turning made that abundantly clear. “Yes, Emmett?”

“You look like an old lady with her walker, asshole,” he chuckled, clapping his hand on my shoulder. I groaned. “Another rough night with Victoria?”

“God, no. I think I’m done with her,” I said as I rubbed my right ass cheek where she bit me two days ago. “I don’t want any more scars on my body from her teeth. But, the reason why I’m walking like a little old lady is because I got flipped on the beach by this hot brunette.”

“A guest?” Emmett asked, his eyes hardening.                                                                                                                                  

“Alice’s friend,” I replied. “Bella.” I smiled softly before turning back to Emmett who was laughing hysterically. “Yo! Douche, I got flipped by a girl and you’re laughing?”

“Because it’s so perfect!” Emmett snickered. “What happened? Tell me EVERYTHING, Eddie.”

“Don’t call me Eddie,” I said, arching a brow. “I’ll tell Rose where you keep your pot stash.”

“Sorry,” he said, sobering quickly. “Seriously, what happened?”

I told him the whole story of how I was walking back to my villa early this morning. I had woken up from my drunken stupor because my phone was ringing around midnight. Raspberry wanted to meet up and I obliged. Three hours later, I was thoroughly fucked (literally and figuratively) and walking back home. However, on the way there, I saw Bella wearing a pair of short plaid shorts and a white tank top. It was quite obvious that she was not wearing a bra as the dusty rose color of her nipples was apparent under the nearly translucent top. As I walked toward her, I was blown away by her simple elegance, even in her casual sleeping attire. In addition to that, I could see that she had a story, too. Her eyes were sad as she looked out over the Atlantic Ocean.

Anyhow, that sadness was gone when she effortlessly grabbed my neck and flipped me onto the white sand. Her brown eyes were twinkling as she gave me shit that she could defend herself and sauntered off, shaking her ass tauntingly in my direction. And what a perfect ass it was.

Emmett was now rolling on the dock of the marina. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he laughed like a fucking hyena. “Ugh! You suck, Em,” I growled as I started to stomp away.

“I do not suck,” he chortled as he caught up with me. “Admit it, little brother. It’s pretty fucking funny. It also solidifies that epic coolness that is Isabella Swan. She made you fall, head over heels, for her.”

_Yeah, she did._

_WHAT?_

“Go swim with the sharks, Emmett,” I grumbled. “I’ve got to make sure we have the supplies for the luau tonight.”

“The offer is still on the table, Edward. A thousand bucks if you wear the coconut bra and grass skirt,” Emmett smiled as he walked toward the buffet. “You’d look hot, little brother. Shaking your money maker!”

“No, Em,” I chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Holy SHIT! Did hell freeze over? My brother actually chuckled,” Emmett bellowed as he continued his trek to the buffet. I flipped him off and walked toward my office. I didn’t want to deal with my insane family, so I sent out for some food to be delivered to my office. Unfortunately, it was delivered by Rosalie.

_Craptastic. Can my day get any worse?_

“So, instead of boning girls, you flipping for them?” she laughed, putting my omelet onto my desk.

“Bite me,” I grumbled as I checked some inventory items that were brought to my attention. _Not so much, but it was fucking better than dealing with Bitchy Barbie._

“Nah. I don’t want to get rabies or crabs,” she said, leaning against the edge of my desk.

“Don’t you have anything important to do?” I asked, arching my brow. “Like your job?”

“Tormenting you is far more important at this moment,” she snorted. “The fact that little Bella flipped your skanky ass is a fucking miracle. What I wouldn’t give to have seen your face, Edward!”

“Enough belittling your boss-type person,” I grouched. “Don’t make me pull rank.”

“I’m shaking in my Manolos,” she quipped. “Edward, it is pretty funny. Admit it.”

“Shocking, yes. Funny, not when you have sand up your ass crack,” I retorted.

“I hope that Bella does a repeat performance when you try and get in her panties,” Rose said with a sweet smile. “You know she’s not going to fall your shit. That girl already has you pegged and she’s been here only a day.”

“Probably because Emmett and Alice told her all about my nefarious ways,” I said, feeling incredibly ashamed at that moment. I was a slut. I wanted to be a better man. This was getting to me, the empty sex, shame from my family and my gruff behavior…I’m twenty-eight, turning twenty-nine in a week. It’s time to grow up.

Despite my rocky relationship with Rose, she actually looked at me and frowned. Not out of pity but out of concern. “Edward, I know that for whatever reason you have, you made your choices to be the way you are. I don’t know what those reasons are because you’ve never told me and I’ve never asked…”

“I got burned, Rose,” I said quietly, barely above a whisper. “Third degree, deep scarring, I’d-rather-kill-myself-than-deal-with-the-pain burns.”

“When?” she asked.

“When I was a junior in college,” I replied. “I had a ring, Rosalie. I was ready to propose and she hurt me beyond all recognition.” I shook my head and the wall that crumbled slightly quickly repaired itself. My tone was icy and I felt slightly bad in returning to my dick-like ways. “But, I made my bed and I need to lie in it. You have an appointment in ten minutes. You better be ready. This client is paying big bucks for their wedding on the sandy beaches of our resort.”

With a sigh, Rose left my office and slammed the door. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

_I can’t keep doing this. Something has to give. That something is me…_

I shook off my pity party. Turning back to my computer, I checked on the upcoming schedule for the staff. Several workers had upcoming requested time off and I had to do some creative scheduling. I was buried in the spreadsheet when my phone rang. “Cullen,” I said brusquely, pissed off that my time creating the schedule was interrupted.

“Senor Cullen, this is Anita, down at the bar by the pool,” she said in her heavy accent. “I was checking the inventory and we are down several bottles of alcohol that were here yesterday. I think that the bar was robbed, sir.”

“Who was on at closing, Anita?” I asked, my temper flaring. Whoever closed the bar down will be called into my office…no one steals from me.

“Huilen,” Anita replied.

“I’ll be right down, Anita,” I answered. I hung up the phone and slipped my cell into my pocket. I flew through the lobby and down the stairs to the pool deck. Several guests are lounging by the pool, including my sister, who is snoring on her belly. Three or four guests are in the water. I check to see if one of them is Bella. Sure enough, she’s getting out of the pool as I looked.

 _That bikini should be illegal._ It was black and barely covered all of the important parts of her. Her breasts, which I caught a glimpse at through her tank top this morning, were standing at attention with rivulets of water running between the perky peaks. _Did I really just think that? I’m such a fucking moron._

“Senor Cullen…”

Anita, right. Someone stealing our liquor. “Yes, Anita,” I replied, turning to the tiny Brazilian woman. “Do you have a list of what’s missing?”

She handed me a list that contained the names of ten bottles of top shelf liquor. In addition to that, roughly a thousand dollars was missing in American money and Brazilian real. “There is also about fifteen limes taken, too. But I was unsure if you wanted that listed since limes are so inexpensive.”

I picked up a pen and added the limes to the list. “Thank you, Anita. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention so quickly. I’ll have my brother or Jasper come with the new bottles of liquor to replenish your inventory,” I said tersely.

“Do you think Huilen took the inventory, Senor Cullen?” she asked.

“I don’t know. But, I fully intend to find out,” I answered. “Call if you see anything else suspicious.” She nodded and went about getting the bar ready for the rush of guests from the pool. I left the bar and sent a text to both Jasper and Emmett to see if either one could deliver the alcohol to Anita. Jasper answered, saying that Emmett was on an excursion and that he’d bring the bottles of booze. I quickly sent him the list and he promised to deliver it before the lunch rush. Pocketing my cell phone, I turned and walked toward the stairs to go back to my office. However, as I was walking, I saw Bella slip on a slick spot outside of the women’s room.

Her feet flew out from underneath her slender body. Her back and head made contact with the limestone rock that served as our patio for the pool, making a hard slap against it, followed by a hollow thump as her head slammed against the rock. She groaned and rolled onto her side, displaying her perfect ass in my direction.

_Tool…she just fell and cracked her head open and you’re daydreaming about her body? That’s just fucked up, dude._

You’re so right. Think with the big head.

“Don’t move,” I shouted as I ran toward her. Gingerly, I helped her roll onto her back. Her face was pulled into a deep grimace, in obvious pain from her fall. “Does anything hurt?” I wanted to slap myself for that. Of course something hurts. She fell on limestone. Fucking moron.

She made some smart ass retort and I rubbed it in her face that Karma was a bitch. _No, you’re a bitch, Eddiekins._ However, I softened my stance and asked if she hit her head. I knew she did. The hollow thump on the ground was the clear indication. As she lay on the ground, her face was covered with a deep crimson blush. It deepened when I mentioned that she had gathered a crowd outside of the bathroom from her fall. She hid her face from me and mumbled something about the ground swallowing her whole. I helped her to sit up and she stared at me. She insisted she was fine but I knew she wasn’t. Dad had to take a look at her.

Yes, he hadn’t practiced medicine actively in several years, but he could at least see if she needed more extensive medical care. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She placed her tiny hand in mine and I felt something travel through me. My stomach was assaulted with butterflies. My tanned cheeks were a bright pink. My dress pants were tight.  In a good way. Easily, I helped her to her feet but she was unsteady. After she took a few uncertain steps, I picked her up in my arms. She was small and delicate, smelling of chlorine, sunscreen, and strawberries. Her skin was damp from being in the pool and it was making my polo shirt wet. I didn’t care. Normally, I’d pitch a fit if my clothes were less than perfect but something about this girl caused me to want to be better?

_You’ve shared a handful of conversations and she flipped your fat ass. Now you want to be a better man for her? Man, you must want to get laid. Badly._

I shook my head at my inner-musings. I didn’t want to get laid. That was the thing. I was done ‘getting laid.’ I wanted to make love again. Show a woman how I felt with my kisses, body and affection.

_Fucking pussy. Should we legally change your name to Danielle? Or would Ms. Steele work?_

Carrying her the short distance to my office, I checked her body for injury. She had several scratches and cuts on her back along with a nasty bump on the back of her head. I felt that when I ran my fingers over her scalp. Her hair was soft and curling as it dried. Bella insisted that she was fine but I knew otherwise. Her eyes were glazed over and her physical responses were slow. After some prodding, she agreed to have my dad check her out. But, I had to get her something to wear. She was sitting in my office in nothing but a skimpy black bikini. It was a sin to cover up that beautiful body but if she was uncomfortable, I’d make sure I would abide by her wishes.

I grabbed my cordless phone from my desk and dialed my dad. I shut the door as I left, speaking to my father. “Dad, you remember Alice’s friend?” I asked.

“What did you do, Edward?” he asked angrily.

“What?! NOTHING!” I growled. “She fucking fell on the pool deck. I need you come to check her out. She’s got some scrapes on her back and a nasty goose egg on the back part of her head.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, Edward. I didn’t mean to assume…” he murmured.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Carlisle,” I snapped. “I’m not a complete asshole and I can control myself.” I was epically pissed at my dad thinking that I’d purposely hurt this girl. I may be a manwhore, but I would never raise a hand in anger toward a woman. “Are you going to come and check her out or do I need to arrange for a boat to take her to Rio?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Edward. I’m so…”

I hung up on him, not wanting to hear his pathetic excuse of an apology. I clipped the phone to my belt and went to the gift shop. I picked up a black t-shirt with the Isle Esme logo on it and tossed some money toward the young girl manning the till. I walked back into my office and handed Bella the shirt. As she put it on, her face registered pain. I wanted to take that pain away.

“Bella? Talk to me, please?”

“I’m fine,” she said, giving me a hard glare. “I appreciate your help and for the t-shirt. I can assure you that I will not be suing your resort. You can stop laying on the pity bit.”

“I’m not laying on anything,” I growled. “I saw you fall and I’m worried. Obviously, my worry is misplaced.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed resignedly. “You’ve been nothing but concerned and I’ve been an epic bitch.”

“Yes, you have,” I replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed. “Seriously, can I get you some ice? Ibuprofen?” _A hug? Kiss? You’ve got the most kissable lips…_

STOP. IT. I don’t know this girl. She is just like the rest.

Isn’t she?

“That would be great,” she replied. Her gaze was focused on my cocktail table. She appeared to be berating herself for being so cranky at my help. I got up and walked to another door in my office. From the bathroom, I pulled out  a bottle of ibuprofen and a water bottle. I reached into a mini-fridge next to the desk and pulled out an icepack.

“Here,” I said as I shook out two pills. She took them eagerly and chugged down nearly half of the water bottle. “Can I check your back? I noticed you wince when you put on the shirt.” For the first time in a long time, I wanted to care for a woman. I knew I felt something for Bella and it wasn’t animalistic lust. I mean, I’d like to be with her in every way, but the overriding emotion was to care and protect her.

“That’s fine but no funny business,” she chided. Her brown eyes were glinting and she was blushing furiously.

“Strictly professional,” I said as I gently lifted the shirt. All along her spine, there were scrapes and cuts. In addition to that, there was a light amount of bruising on her ribcage. It took all of my power to not run my fingers along her marred skin. “Shit. You did a number on your back, Bella. This is beyond Karma.”

“As if my life could suck anymore,” she muttered under her breath.

“Excuse me?” I asked as I lowered the shirt.

“Nothing,” Bella shrugged. “Can I have the icepack?”

“Sure,” I replied, handing it to her. She placed it on my head and leaned forward. I could hear her cry. Tears were falling off her face and onto the carpet. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hold her while she fell apart. I also knew that this was not because of her fall. Something more happened to this girl and I was determined to find out. My sister and idiot brother knew. I was certain of it.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I shot up and opened it. On the other side was my dad. His eyes were apologetic but I didn’t want hear it. I moved aside to let him in. He walked toward Bella and sat across from her on the table. He placed a bag next to him, looking at this wisp of a woman who was falling apart on my couch.  “I’m going to, um, yeah…I’ll be back.” I turned and left my office, heaving a sigh as I collapsed against the door.

I pushed against the door and went to find my sister. She probably would want to be with her friend after she got hurt. Besides, Alice had all of Bella’s stuff. On the pool deck, Alice was talking to Jasper. Rather, she was flirting with Jasper. I didn’t whether to be upset or happy about this development. However, I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on the injured woman in my office. In my mind, seeing her fall was on repeat and each time she came in contact with the ground, I flinched. With renewed purpose, I walked over to Alice and sat down on the chaise lounge covered with Bella’s belongings. “Ali,” I began, “Bella fell and she needs you.”

“What did you do, Edward?” she growled.

“FUCK! What is it with everyone? I didn’t do anything. She slipped and fell on some water outside of the bathroom. I just brought her to my office. Dad’s checking her out now,” I replied hotly. I glared at her and she shrank under my scrutiny. “Now, I have to make some phone calls about a theft in the pool bar. I’ll be…” I shook my head and turned on my heel to use the office off the pool deck while Bella was cared for in mine.

I stayed hidden in the office off the pool for the rest of the afternoon. I received several phone calls on my cell phone from both my dad and Alice. I ignored them.

It also appeared the Huilen was ignoring me. When I called her phone, it went straight to voicemail. I called her emergency contact. It was disconnected. Every means of reaching Huilen had been removed and now I was stuck with ten missing bottles of top-shelf, high-end liquor and a thousand dollars stolen from the hotel. I wanted to call the authorities, but they were so corrupt, it would have been a fruitless effort. I’d have to pay three times as much to get them involved, if not more.

Tabling the search for Huilen, I left the office and headed back up to the lobby. Rose was setting up some decorations for the luau. I knew the kitchen staff was working tirelessly to prepare the authentic feast, complete with a pig that was roasted in the ground. Yes, it wasn’t Brazilian but it was tropical and we want give our guests a tropical getaway that they won’t forget. “Edward, you need to change,” Rose said as she eyed my rumpled polo. “You’re wrinkled. Did you get some?”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “No,” I seethed. “Alice’s friend fell and I carried her to my office. She had just gotten out of the pool and was wet.”

“Sorry,” Rose mumbled as she shifted in her sandals.

“Do you all really think that little of me? If that’s the case, I’ll just leave,” I growled as I stomped away. Yes, I was having a tantrum but this was the third person who thought that I got some or that purposely hurt Bella. I stormed past the front desk and into my office. I slammed the door with so much force that one of the paintings near crashed to the ground. To make matters worse, I could still smell Bella’s strawberry-chlorine-sunscreen scent in my room. I was so upset, I could scream.

So, I did.

I thrust my hands into my hair and let out a guttural scream, falling to my sore ass on the carpet. I curled up on the floor and for the first time in a long time, I cried. I sat there, huddled in a ball until I heard someone knocking on my door.

“Edward, let me in,” said my mom. Her voice was filled with concern. I wanted to ignore her, not wanting to deal with yet another person who didn’t believe in me. “Please, Edward. Your dad told me what happened and…”

I stood up and opened the door, glowering at her. “And what? He told you how he accused me of hurting Alice’s friend? Just like Alice and Rose accused me of as well? I’m so glad that you all have so much faith in me. Am I that much of a fuck up?”

Esme moved past me and shut the door. Her eyes were on fire. “Edward, I know that you would never hurt a fly. Despite your choices, you still have a good heart,” she began. “I understand that your feelings are hurt…”

“Hurt? Hurt doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel, Mom. I feel betrayed. No one trusts me,” I said, the fight leaving my voice as I slumped against the wall. Slowly, I slid back to the ground and felt my eyes prick with tears again.

“Edward, I trust you,” she said quietly. “I knew you wouldn’t have hurt Bella. But, I also know that you are still battling what Lauren did to you. It’s been a long time since she’s been a part of your life, baby. You need to move past this.”

“I want to,” I mumbled, looking up at her.

“Come on, my sweet boy,” Esme said lovingly. “Talk to your mom. Your wall is crumbling and I want to be there to help collect all of the pieces before you store them away. Permanently.”

“The luau…” I hedged.

“Will be taken care of. Edward, you need time to sort out you. My sweet boy has been buried for so long because you’ve been focused on your career and, um, other things…”

“Nailing anything with boobs?” I quipped, shooting her a glance of apology.

“To put it mildly,” she laughed. We sat down on the couch and Esme took my hand. “First off, tell me what happened with your dad, Alice and Rose.”

I told my mom about all of their jumped conclusions, how I supposedly hurt Bella when in reality, I helped her. I wanted to do more for her, but I offered what I could. After I spoke to her for over an hour, I looked at my mom. She was smiling softly. “What?”

“Would you have cared what your dad or the others had thought prior to today?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “Probably not.”

“Why do you think that is? Do you feel ashamed of your behavior prior to this?”

“I can see what it’s doing to you and everyone around me,” I answered quietly. “I’m tired of being the ‘black sheep’ of the family. I want what you and Dad have. What Emmett and Rose have, minus the bickering.”

“They do bicker a lot but it works for them,” she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. “Why did you have this change of heart?”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, Mom,” I answered honestly.

“And did helping Bella cause this epiphany?” she asked.

“Seeing Alice. Helping Bella. One too many empty one night stands,” I replied. “I think seeing Alice was the biggest trigger. My behavior really alienated myself from her. Ultimately from the family, too.” I barely got the last part out when my mom crushed me to her chest. She was crying and mumbling her love for me. She also was saying that she was proud of me for coming to the realization before I self-destructed.

However, in a way, I already had. These past years were my self-destruction. Each one-night stand, each woman I blew off, each time I ignored my family…but no more. I wanted to finally rejoin the land of the living. I wanted to finally give myself to another person and receive that same feeling in return.

“Okay, my sweet boy. I’m glad you have finally come to your senses. It took you long enough,” she teased. “But, now, we have to go work. Do you have a Hawaiian shirt here?”

“I can get one from the gift shop,” I chuckled as I plucked at my rumpled polo. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you down on the pool deck.”

“Sure, sweetie,” she said as she kissed my cheek. “I love you, Edward. You deserve happiness. I hope you find the woman who can give you that happiness and importantly, love.” Esme left and I let out a deep breath. Talking to her was amazing. I felt a thousand pound weight lifted from my shoulders. For the first time since the debacle with Lauren, I felt at peace.

I went to the gift shop and picked out a Hawaiian shirt. It was black with palm trees and flowers in shades of green, blue and white. It matched my gray khakis. I paid for my shirt and headed back to my office to change. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to tame it but to no avail. I put on some fresh deodorant and dabbed on some cologne before finishing up in my office. I popped in a piece of gum as I left, locking up the office.

The luau was in full swing. Polynesian music was being piped through the speakers. The servers were wearing bikini tops along with grass skirts, flowers tucked behind their ears. The men were in khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirts. Guests were in their tropical gear, wearing leis and flowers. The scent of plumeria wafted over the pool deck along with the food that was set up on a buffet.

Rose handed me a lei of palm tree fronds which I pulled over my head. She looked somewhat sheepish as smiled at me. I nodded at her and plastered on a fake smile, making the rounds on the pool deck. I asked how things were going for the guests and they were happy. Raspberry was giving me puppy dog eyes and I felt badly for what I did to her. I shouldn’t have slept with her. She was here on her honeymoon and barely into their new marriage, she cheated on her husband. I was no better than Lauren with my behavior.

I walked to the bar and saw that Anita was there. She should have gone home long ago. “Anita…you’re shift ended hours ago,” I chided.

“Huilen didn’t show up for her shift. Dr. Cullen asked me to stay,” she said. “Besides, I got a new bathing suit out of the deal.” She spun around displaying her new floral bikini. “You like, Senor Cullen?”

“It’s you, Anita,” I smiled. “And enough of this Senor Cullen business, you can call me Edward.”

“You sure, Senor…um, Edward?” she asked, a fearful tone coloring her voice.

“I’m positive. I’m turning over a new leaf, Anita,” I chuckled.

“Well, have a tequila sunrise to celebrate your new beginning,” she smirked, handing me a large tropical drink. “Congratulations, Senor Cullen…erm, Edward.”

“Thanks, Anita,” I said as I sipped the drink. I put a tip in her ‘fishbowl.’ Then, I wandered around the pool deck, acting like a gracious host. However, I was looking for Alice and Bella. After my abrupt departure, I didn’t see them and I wanted to know how Bella was doing. I hoped that she felt up to coming to the luau, but I’d understand if she didn’t.

I was rounding the corner when Raspberry took my hand. _What the hell was her name?!_ She dragged me to the activity shed a hundred yards away from the pool deck. Her eyes were wild and she looked desperate. “Edward,” she breathed as she stood on her tiptoes, kissing my neck. “Last night was…no words…please say that we can do that again.” Her hands were roaming all over my body. Before, I would have been hard as a rock and ready to rip her panties off, burying my cock in her to the hilt. Now, it sickened me.

“R-r-rhiannon,” I stammered. _Got it!_ “Rhiannon, stop.”

“Why? Don’t you want me?” she asked, her pink lips were pulled into a pout.

I blew out a breath and pinched my nose. “Rhiannon, last night was great. But, you’re here on your honeymoon.”

“My husband is an asshole. Our marriage is one of convenience,” she purred, nuzzling my jaw. “No spark. No connection. But, with you…it was magic.”

“I can’t do this, Rhiannon,” I whispered. She stiffened and pulled away. “You deserve someone better than me.”

“You asshole,” she seethed. “Was I just a means to an end? Just some bitch you could fuck?”

“At the time, yes,” I answered honestly. “I’m fucked up, Rhiannon. I’m sorry that I hurt you…” She slapped me. Hard. _Ow. I totally deserved that._  

“You…YOU! I can’t believe it! The owners will be hearing of this,” she fumed. “You’ll get fired!”

“Rhiannon, I am the owner of the resort,” I said. “Or rather, my family is. They already know what I did.” _Not really, but it doesn’t matter. I’m trying to turn over a new leaf._ “The cost of your honeymoon will be refunded to you and your husband. I am truly sorry.”

With another hard slap across my face, she stomped away. I leaned heavily against the shed. My face was hurting from her hard hits against my skin. With a sigh, I slid off my sandals and walked toward the ocean. I plopped down onto the still warm sand, staring out into the darkening skies. In the distance, I could see a storm brewing. Flashes of lightening were over the Atlantic, giving the horizon a foreboding look.

A few feet away, I noticed something move. I turned to see what it was and it was Bella. She was curled up on the ground, looking out over the ocean. Just like me. “What is it about us and the beach?” I quipped.

“Who knows?” she chuckled. “Are you hiding?”

“Sort of. You?” I asked.

“Definitely. Seeing all of those lovey-dovey couples were making me nauseous,” she cringed. “Plus, Alice was getting her flirt on with some blonde dude. Jenkins? Jason?”

“Jasper,” I replied as I got up and moved closer to her. “He works with Emmett in the activities planning department. How’s your back and head?”

“Back is smarts. Hence, the halter dress,” she laughed, gesturing to her long blue, green, black and white dress. “Head is okay. However, when Alice was curling my hair, I could feel the bump.”

“Do you need some ibuprofen?”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” she answered. “Who are you sort of hiding from?”

“A mistake,” I muttered. “Actually, a ton of mistakes.”

“Want to talk about it?” she asked, looking at me.

“I don’t know…” I hedged.

“Come on. Talking about it will make you feel better,” she said as she bumped my shoulder with hers. “We can trade sordid tales, then get drunk and go skinny dipping.”

“You probably shouldn’t get drunk, Bella. Your head?” I said.

“Shit,” she frowned. “We can still share our sad sob stories and then go skinny dipping. No alcohol needed.”

“Are you drunk, Bella?” I asked.

“Just a smidge. Seeing all of those fucking loving couples made me realize that everything I had planned is no longer a reality,” she spat, stabbing at the sand with her shoes. “I’m going to be alone with my thirty cats because of…”

“Because of what?”

“Because the guy I thought was my forever dumped me on my wedding day for his roommate, Eric,” she said quietly. “This was supposed to be my honeymoon. But, now, it’s not. I’m here, all by myself, while everyone around me has coupled up. Even my ‘kindred spirit,’ your sister. She was sucking face with Jasper.”

“Is that your sordid tale?” I asked.

“Yep. I’m a jilted bride here on my honeymoon, minus one groom,” she sighed. “What’s your story?”

“I’m a fuck up,” I answered, staring out at the brewing storm. It was getting closer. We could hear the thunder.

“Not that much of a fuck up. You helped me with the pool debacle,” she said, softly.

“What has my family told you about me?”

“To stay away. That you’re a male slut,” Bella said quietly.

“I am. Or rather, I was,” I sighed. “But it wasn’t arbitrary. I slept around because I was hurt tremendously by an ex-girlfriend. I thought she was my forever, too. She was fucking around with half of the junior class at Harvard University. I had a ring picked out and I was going to propose on the anniversary that we made love for the first time. We never got that far. She moved out before I could propose and well, I fell apart. I barely passed my classes that semester. I went to classes high, drunk and hung over. My parents came up from the island and convinced me to take the next semester off to get myself together. Once I was back in school, my slutty ways kicked into high gear and I began making my rounds through the school. It continued when I moved back here, except it was new brides on their honeymoon.”

“Okay, don’t get pissed at me, but how many women have you been with?” Bella asked, her eyes wide with shock.

“A lot. Triple digits,” I said, hanging my head shamefully.

“Closer to quadruple digits or not?” she squeaked.

“Not that many,” I laughed humorlessly. “Probably around two hundred.”

“Holy mother fuck,” she breathed.

“That’s what got me into this mess in the first place,” I muttered. “I wanted my girlfriend to be the only woman I had slept with and when she told me that she was screwing around on me, I lost it and figured I’d retaliate the only way I knew how. By acting like her.”

“So you said that you were a male slut. When did that happen?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Pretty recently. Like four hours ago,” I shrugged. “I’m tired of the empty flings and meaningless sex. I want to care and love someone.”

“Ah,” Bella said. “Are you going to stay on the island?”

“I don’t know,” I replied, doodling in the sand. “The job market in the states is pretty dismal. With an MBA, I’m too expensive to hire. I make good money here at the resort and all of my living expenses are covered.”

A flash of lightening shone overhead with a deafening clap of thunder. Bella and I looked up just as the skies opened up. “FUCK!” she squealed. We both stood up and began running. However, we had traveled further down the beach that I thought.

“Come with me,” I yelled, taking her hand.

“Where?”

“My villa. It’s closer,” I shouted, dragging her along the beach to my villa. We got to my villa and I opened the door. We both were soaked. Our clothes were clinging to our bodies. “That came out of nowhere.”

“Yeah,” she said, wrinkling her nose. She plucked at her soaking dress, trying to keep the wet fabric from her skin. “Do you have something I can wear?”

“Sure,” I replied. “I’ll be right back.” I ran into the laundry room and stripped off my clothes. I swiped a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt from the dryer for myself. I also grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt for Bella. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” she blushed. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, second door on your left,” I answered. She smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom. My house phone rang. I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Edward! Is Bella with you?” Alice breathed.

“Yeah. We were talking on the beach and got caught by the storm,” I answered.

“Okay. Look, the roads are washed out and it’s supposed to last all night. Can she stay with you?” Alice asked. However, I could hear the soft sounds of another person through the phone line.

“Of course she can, Alice,” I replied. “Are you getting your swerve on?”

“Shut up, Edward! How can you know?”

“I hear the distinct sound of slurping and my guess is that Jasper is sucking on your neck,” I chuckled.

“You suck, Edward,” she snarled. “And behave around Bella. Don’t try and fuck her. She’s fragile.”

“I promise,” I said. “Use a condom.”

“Fuck you!” she squealed as the phone call ended abruptly.

“Who was that?” Bella asked from behind me. I turned and saw her wearing my clothes. It was too much. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her face was washed of her makeup. “Yoo hoo? Edward? The phone? Who was it?”

“Um, it was Alice,” I said, hanging it up. The lights flickered. I darted into the kitchen and pulled out a few candles, setting them around the house. “Sorry. The storm is a doozy and it’s supposed to last all night. We’ve got one more nasty thunder crash before…” _CRASH!_ And the lights flickered off, leaving us in the warm glow of candlelight.“The lights go out,” I chuckled in the darkness.

“How am I going to get back to Alice’s?” she asked, the waver in her voice unmistakable.

“You’re not. You’re staying here. The roads are washed out and these storms are harsh,” I said as I moved closer to her. She was freaking out. Her eyes were darting all over my villa. “Bella, are you afraid to be alone with me?”

“Kind of?”

“I promise you, I won’t hurt you,” I said, shame filling my head and heart. “I’ve got four bedrooms in here…”

“Edward, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings,” she said as she walked toward me. She put her hand on my forearm and looked up at me. “It’s just that…we’re staying in your villa, in the dark, while a thunderstorm is going on…I don’t want you to get the wrong idea that I…”

“Bella, I won’t touch you,” I whispered. “I’m trying to be a better man. Plus, I’d never force myself on a woman without her consent. I may be a slut but I’m not a rapist.” I turned away and tried to hide the bitterness in my voice. I stood at the sliding door, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I keep saying the wrong thing,” Bella mumbled. “I never insinuated anything like that, Edward. I’m sorry if it came off that way.” I could feel her warmth behind me. Another flash of lightening and deafening boom of thunder filled my villa. Bella squeaked and hid behind me, pressing her face between my shoulder blades.

“Are you afraid of storms?” I asked.

“Deathly,” she whimpered. “We get a lot of rain up in Seattle, where I’m from, but never storms like this. My ex would always hold me during the rare occasion we’d have a storm and I’m kind of freaking out that I don’t have the security blanket right now.” I turned around and wrapped my arms around Bella. Another thunder crash rattled my home. Bella whimpered, burying her face into my chest.

“It’s okay, Bella,” I whispered, leaning my cheek on her wet hair.

“Is it going to be like this all night?” she asked.

“Probably,” I replied, trying to hold back that laughter in my voice from her fear.

“Great, I’m not going to sleep tonight,” she grumbled. “I’m still completely jet lagged and exhausted. Now, this storm?”

“How about this, I have some ice cream and we can stay up, getting to know each other until the storm dies down,” I suggested. “I don’t want my ice cream to melt because the power’s out. There’s got to be more to you than your ex and the shitty way he dumped you.”

“Okay,” she said against my pec. “Do you have chocolate sauce?”

“And caramel sauce,” I smiled. “You game?”

“You’re feeding me ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce? Hell yeah!”

**A/N: I’m ending it there. Also, I don’t normally rehash chapters in the other point of view unless they have something unique to add. I hope it’s not completely obnoxious that I reviewed the fall in EPOV. Edward’s not that much of douche after all. He’s definitely ready for a change in his life. And no, it wasn’t because of Bella. It was a combination of things. You’ll find that out in the next chapter. I’ve touched on it in this chapter, but will expand in the next chapter. Anyhow, pictures from the chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). In addition to that, you can check out my Facebook Group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I also post pic teasers on my twitter: tufano79. The next chapter will pick up where we left with Edward’s chapter: the storm and ice cream ‘getting-to-know-you.’ Leave me some lovin’!**


	5. Stormy Weather

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Chapter Five: Stormy Weather**

**BPOV**

“I have chocolate chip cookie dough and moose tracks,” Edward said as he led me to his spacious kitchen. “What’s your poison?”

“Moose tracks is with peanut butter, right?” I asked.

“Yep. I’m addicted,” he said, giving me a crooked smile.”I love peanut butter. Whenever I don’t want to make myself a meal, I usually grab a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Voila! Dinner for slackers all around the world.”

“Note to self. Don’t eat your peanut butter. I don’t want Edward cooties,” I teased.

“I don’t have cooties,” he pouted as he put out two cartons of ice cream. “Issues, yes. Cooties, not so much. So, which one?”

“I don’t want to deprive you of your peanut butter,” I smirked, reaching for the cookie dough carton. He smiled widely and handed me a spoon. We dug into our ice cream and moaned simultaneously. “This is good. Probably the best ice cream I’ve ever tasted.”

“It’s made here at the resort,” he replied, his mouth filled with his the frozen treat. “The kitchen staff has some secret recipe that makes our ice cream kick ass.”

“It’s too good to cover with sauce,” I said as I hungrily ate another spoonful. “Better than fucking sex. Not that I’d know…”

“You’re a virgin?” Edward squeaked. Lightened flashed and really punctuated Edward’s shocked expression. I jumped when the thunder boomed.

“What?” I retorted. “NO! My ex wanted to ‘wait’ until marriage. However, he was too busy fucking his male roommate to fuck me. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen in the bed of a truck that belonged to the star quarterback. It sucked. I had splinters in my ass from the shit in the truck and doofus didn’t lay down a blanket or anything.”

“Wow. What a douche,” Edward snorted.

“Yep. What about you Mr. Two-Hundred? When did you lose your virginity? At some insane age like thirteen?” I joked.

“Actually, no,” he blushed. “I was nineteen and unlike you, I lost my virginity in an actual bed with my then girlfriend.”

“The bitch that stabbed you in the back?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” he frowned. “Like you and your ex-fiancé, I thought she was my forever. We met when we were freshman at Harvard University. I was honestly shocked we were together since in the back of my head, I was still nerdy, geeky Edward Cullen. Lauren was gorgeous and funny and everything that I wanted in a woman at that time. I still felt like a geek, though. ”

“You? A geek?” I replied, raising my brows in shock. “Despite your slutty ways, Edward, you’re kind of hot.”

“Um… a… erm…well?” he stammered. “What?”

“You are,” I said, dipping my spoon into the ice cream. “I don’t see the geek.”

“Hold that thought,” he said as he darted away. The lights were still off and I heard him run into something, cursing a blue streak that he stubbed his toe. Ten minutes later, he came back with a small photo album. “No one, I mean, NO ONE has seen this since I graduated from high school. It’s been buried under my bed in a shoe box, bonding with dust bunnies.” He sat next to me at the breakfast bar and pulled a candle close to us. “Don’t laugh.” Edward appeared nervous as he pushed the photo album toward me. I smiled reassuringly as I took it, slowly opening it up.

Inside there were pictures of Edward that were less than flattering. Apparently, he had a penchant for wearing this fugly rainbow sweater, hand knit scarves and really thick black glasses. In addition to that, he had a mouthful of braces. With the head gear. I looked at the sexy as fuck man sitting next to me and back again at the geek. “This isn’t you.”

“I assure you. It is,” he said, biting his lip. “We had a vote at my private school that wasn’t exactly broadcast to the staff members by the students, but I was voted most likely to stay a virgin for my whole life.”

“Damn,” I said as I ran my fingers over the pictures, shocked at how long Edward’s hair was. “Obviously, you changed. Physically, that is.”

“Yeah. Eventually, I got the braces off,” he said. “Though, I do still have to wear the retainers at night.” He popped out two retainers and blushed. “Those braces cost a pretty penny and I do NOT want to deal with the pain of them ever again.” He put the retainers back in his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair. “I also got corrective eye surgery to get rid of the glasses. I was a step away from being blind. However, my dad’s connections with the medical community got me into some clinical trial for Lasik and I’m currently without glasses. I also got a haircut and discovered the wonders of gel and pomade. Alice helped me with that.”

“Now, I’m going to turn into Dr. Phil on you,” I quipped.

“Please don’t. I would be scarred for life,” he laughed. “You’re this incredibly beautiful woman and to see you morph into that bald headed man with a mustache and deep southern accent is seriously fucked up.”

_Did he just call me beautiful?_

_NO! Bella, he’s a slut. Yes, he’s acting like a normal human being right now, but he could easily go back to his manwhoring ways._

“Ha, ha, Cullen,” I snorted. “Seriously, though. Do you still feel like you’re this guy disguised as, um…erm…”

“A whore?” Edward asked, arching his brow. “A slut?”

“I didn’t want to say it,” I muttered. “Just like you said that I was more than just a jilted bride; you’re more than that: a slut or geek.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re the first person besides my mom who sees it. And to answer your question, I do feel like I’m playing a part. I’m still _him.”_ He pointed to the picture and frowning deeply.  “Yes, my outward appearance changed but I’m still a geek. I just hide it well.”

“Did your ex-skank see the geeky side of you?” I asked.

“Not really,” he shrugged. I kept staring at him and he blushed. “She didn’t. She never knew that I wore retainers. I waited until she was asleep before I put them in. I woke up before her to take them out. She certainly never saw these photos. She would have laughed at me just like every other girl in my high school.”

“Why do you feel comfortable enough to show me that you wear retainers and that you had some really bad taste in clothes and wore coke-bottle glasses?”

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He had a deep furrow between his brows, obviously in deep thought. “Because I want to let someone in,” he answered quietly.

“Great,” I said. “Why me?” I was pushing him. I knew that. “What about me makes me so trustworthy?”

“Because you don’t put up with my shit,” he answered. “Fuck, you flipped me over your body, throwing me for a loop. You’re asking hard questions now and not backing down. My sister would have shrugged it off. My dad would have said that I was full of shit and not believe me in my sudden turnaround. Emmett is a moron and would have just laughed at me. And I’m not going to start on Rose. I’m tired of being a fuck up and tired of feeling empty.”

“So, you open up to a woman, that you don’t really know, but who you know is completely safe, in your mind, to spill your problems to,” I offered.

“Safe? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, I’m here on my ‘singlemoon,’ and not looking for any sort of attachment. I can be this sounding board and friend that you so desperately need until I leave in three weeks,” I retorted, stomping away from him, moving to the window. I was getting mad because I was falling into the ‘friend-zone.’ So many of my guy friends ALWAYS turned to me for advice because I was such a good ‘friend.’ Half of those guy friends, I wanted to fuck. Despite Edward’s skanky ways, he was fucking hot and probably fantastic in bed. I was intimidated by him and freaking out that I was in his house during this storm, but…

“Bella, I’m sorry,” he murmured. He was standing behind me. I could feel his body heat. “You’re right, in a way. But, you are the first person that I’ve opened up to besides my family since Lauren broke my heart. I was twenty-one and next week I’ll be twenty-nine. Eight years is a long time to be on your own. Plus, my family isn’t the most accepting of my ways. Jesus, today, my dad, Alice and Rose thought I deliberately hurt you.”

“WHAT? Don’t make me cut a bitch,” I growled, turning toward him. “While I was standoffish toward you, you were nothing but gentle and caring after I fell. Not to mention professional as well. I’m planning on saying a few words to my new friends tomorrow about their behavior toward you. They let their prejudice toward you cloud their judgment. But, my question for you is what are you going to do to change their opinion of you? Get them to stop calling you Slutward?”

“Stop acting like a slut?” he asked, wrinkling his nose. As he said that, lightening lit up the sky and thunder reverberated through the house. I screamed, throwing my arms around his waist. I put my ear against his chest to listen to his heart like I did with Tyler. “Shhh, I’ve got you, Bella.”

“This sucks!” I wailed. “I hate thunderstorms.”

He guided both of us to the living room. Gently, Edward put me on the couch. “I’m going to put the ice cream away and then I’ll be back, okay?” I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. I was such a fucking coward. Rocking on the couch, I tried to calm myself but the storm was getting progressively worse. The wind had picked up and the lightening was flashing like strobe lights. The thunder was deafening. Edward came back with a tray. On the tray, he had two candles and two glasses of some alcoholic beverage.

“What’s that?” I asked, nodding to the two sifters on the tray.

“Cognac,” he answered. “You need something to calm you down. I usually drink this when I’m upset and can’t sleep.”

“Thanks,” I replied, taking the proffered glass.

“Bella, I know that you’re not happy with my assessment of us being friends. I know my sister and brother probably told you all about my skanky ways but I do want to change. If I can start that change with building a non-sexual relationship with you, then that’s a step in the right direction.”

“Prior to your change of heart, would you have tried to fuck me by now?” I asked as I sipped my drink.

“I wouldn’t have tried. I already would have,” he said cockily. “I’m nothing if not driven. My brother said it was my way of compensating for my nerdiness. I was always very ambitious and driven. Lauren took that away from me after she left. However, once I got my head together, my ambition reared its head in a different way: by fucking. Feelings meant nothing. It was all about the pleasure of getting off.”

“Damn, you really were a whore,” I mumbled. I clapped my hand over my mouth. “Shit! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” he said with a sad laugh. “It’s the truth. I even went so far as never kissing any of my conquests.”

“Really? In all of those women you were with, you didn’t kiss one of them?”

“Nope. The last and only woman I kissed was Lauren,” he said sadly. I gaped at him. “You’ve seen _Pretty Woman,_ right?”

“What woman hasn’t?” I chuckled. “We all want our own ‘Edward’ to sweep us away with jewels, penthouse hotels, and shopping sprees.”

“What did Vivienne NOT do with her Johns?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“She never kissed on the mouth,” I replied. “It avoided the feel…feelings!” _This Lauren bitch really raked this poor guy over the coals._

“Right. I didn’t want to feel anything for the woman I was with,” he said shamefully. “All I wanted was to get off and that’s it…I never had ANY concern for them, or their needs.” He put his glass on the table, curling up, resting his head on his knees.

“Now, you’re ready to change,” I offered. “You don’t want to be alone?”

“No. I want to be loved and love in return. I’ve shut off that part of my heart for so long, it’s going to take time but I’m drained of the meaningless sex and empty one-night stands,” he said. With a sigh, he looked at me. “I’m sorry for dumping this all on you. It’s just, I haven’t had a friend or anyone to talk to since my self-made seclusion. You’re easy to talk to but offer advice and cutting comments. Are you a shrink?”

“Ah, no. Quite the opposite, really. I’m a gossip columnist for the _Seattle Times,_ ” I laughed. “I dish on the fucked up lives of the rich and famous.”

“Sounds like fun,” he smiled.

“I hate it,” I grumbled. “I went to college to be a journalism major and write Pulitzer Prize Winning articles about wars, world peace and our government, NOT who was cheating on whom or Britney is having my love-child. However, the job market is pathetic and my job is steady, pay’s good and allows me to travel.” I yawned and put my empty sifter onto the table. “I may see if I can put in for a transfer when I get back to the states. There’s now an opening in the sports section since my ex is moving to San Fran with his lover.”

“I can’t believe he strung you along for so long, only to say it wasn’t going to work on your wedding day,” Edward said. “That’s crap.”

“Tell me about it,” I sighed. “But, after he made his confession, his sexual preference was like a blinking, neon sign indicating ‘I’m Gay! I’m Gay! Woo HOO! I’m Gay!’”

“What was the biggest indicator?” Edward asked.

“He loved blow jobs and he never would go down south on me,” I answered bluntly. “Mouth OR fingers.”

“How long were you with this douche?” Edward snorted.

“Four years,” I replied.

“Four years without sex?”

“I went through six vibrators,” I said flatly. “Though, it’s not the same. A vibrator is so mechanical whereas a man is so not. He knows what buttons to push and to lick that perfect way to make you scream. I miss it.” Edward shifted on the couch and I could see him adjust his bulge between his legs. “Sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re fine,” he said tightly. “In a way, we’re kind of dealing with the same thing but in a different manner.”

“Yeah, that makes no sense to me. You’re a nymphomaniac and I’m fucking nun. How is that even REMOTELY related?”

“I was fucking anything that walked for that empty orgasm. You were in a relationship that was empty and you had to give yourself those empty orgasms. In a way, we’re both missing the same thing,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“Intimacy,” he answered simply. “Both physical and emotional intimacy. It’s what we both crave and desire.”

_For a nympho, he’s pretty fucking smart. God damn it, I’m so tired._

“Are you okay, Bella? You’re eyes are at half mast,” he chuckled.

“I’m exhausted but I’m afraid that as soon as my guard is down, the storm is going to get me,” I cringed.

“I promise not to bite, but you can put your head on my shoulder,” he said, giving me a shy smile.

“No funny business,” I mumbled sleepily.

“Scouts honor,” he said as I curled up next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. I grimaced. “What?”

“You’re shoulders are bony. Legs down, Cullen. I’m putting my head in your lap. Keep that monster under wraps.” I pointed to his junk.  “Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed. He put his legs down. I used his thigh as a pillow. Just before I drifted,  I heard Edward’s smooth voice murmur, “Sleep well, Bella.”

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I was in a bedroom. I sat up and noticed that the sun was shining. However, the warmth in the room indicated that the electricity was still off. The windows were open and a warm breeze was blowing the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and padded around the room to find a bathroom. Thankfully, there was one inside of the bedroom I was staying in. On the counter, there was a folded note in neat, block writing.

_Bella,_

_I’m sorry I’m not here when you wake up. All of the staff was called in due to the damage of the storm. It’s all hands on deck to clean up the debris and mess left behind. In addition, the electricity is not functioning at this present time. Emmett and I have a date with our generators to salvage all of the food in our coolers._

_I took the liberty of hanging up your dress. It’s in the closet. Also, there are fresh towels and all the necessities you might want or need to shower in the bathroom. I don’t know about you but it got sticky last night and I woke up a sweaty mess. Granted, I had another human drooling on my leg, but that’s neither here nor there._

_Finally, there’s food in the kitchen. I don’t have any coffee (no power= no coffee maker) but I do have some pretty strong black tea that should work in a pinch if you’re a caffeine addict like me. If you come to the resort, come find me. Talking with you last night was probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I want to continue to build our friendship/relationship, Bella._

_Yours, Edward_

_PS – In addition to the drooling, you also talk in your sleep. Your sleep conversations were quite humorous._

“Oh GOD,” I moaned. “What did I say?” I smacked my head. “Me and my stupid mouth.” First, I drooled then I talked? Kill. Me. Now. Grumbling, I decided to shower and wash off the grime and sweat from last night. The grime was from running in the rain on the sand. The sweat was from sleeping without air conditioning. I finished my shower and quickly plaited my hair while it was still wet. After my body was clean and my teeth were brushed, I put my dress on from last night. I decided to not put on my panties from the night before since the idea of putting on dirty skivvies on my clean body just squicked me out. Commando it was.

I ate a quick breakfast in Edward’s villa. He left out some fresh fruit, a few of the black tea bags and bagels. I ate some of the fruit and swiped a bagel before putting the rest of the food in the non-functioning fridge. I left Edward a brief note, thanking for moving me into the bedroom and for breakfast. Once I finished that, I headed out of his villa and was shocked at the amount of destruction there was on the island. Edward’s pool furniture was tossed all over the patio and there were trees that were split from lightening, debris littered all along the beach and an angry sea crashing against the coast. “Damn,” I mumbled.

Carefully, I walked back toward to Alice’s villa. I couldn’t really put on my shoes since they were wedges and it would have been more dangerous to wear those than go barefoot. A treacherous ten minute walk later, I was back at Alice’s villa. Inside, there was a whole other set of debris: in the form of clothes strewn all over the living room furniture. _At least someone got some._

I heard a girlish giggle from Alice’s room and a low rumbling growl. “Jazzy, stop it!” she squealed. “That tickles!”

“Dear God,” I moaned. I’m going to end up sleeping on the beach if this shit is going to happen on a nightly basis. I tiptoed toward my room and was nearly to my door when Alice shrieked.

“Freeze, Ms. Swan!” she laughed.

“Oooh, busted,” came the rich deep voice of presumably ‘Jazzy.’

“You better not give me shit, Sprite. You called Edward’s villa and asked for me to stay there since the storm was fucked up,” I chided.

“I wasn’t,” she smiled. “I wanted to know if my douchetard brother behaved himself.”

“He was a perfect gentleman,” I replied.

“He didn’t try to grope you or get into your panties?” Alice asked, arching a brow. I shook my head, staring at her.

“Damn. That’s a first,” Jazzy snorted. “He’s always got some female flirting with him or fucking him. Brilliant mind, but let’s his dick do the thinking around women.”

“Alice, can I talk to you?” I asked, giving her companion as icy glare. He shrank bank and stuffed his hands into his khaki shorts.

“Sure, Bella,” she replied. “You probably need to go to the resort to help with cleanup, Jasper. Bella and I will be there soon, okay?”

“I’ll see you soon, darlin,” Jasper said as he dipped her, fucking her with his mouth. _Gag. Me._ With a smirk, Jasper left her villa and sauntered away.

“I think I’m in love,” Alice said dreamily.

“Great, I’m happy for you,” I spat bitterly, turning on my heel. I am going to end up on the fucking beach.

“Bella,” she whined as she followed me. I went into the closet and pulled out a bathing suit, a pair of shorts and a gray tank top. “Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset at you. I’m just having a bitter, jealous harpy moment,” I growled. I pulled my bathing suit bottoms up my legs and quickly removed my dress, putting on my bikini top. “But, isn’t you’re behavior a little hypocritical? I mean, you give Edward shit for having one night stands and you do the same thing.”

“Jasper and I aren’t a one night stand,” Alice explained. “He’s  my soul mate. He understands me in a way that I never anticipated, Bella.”

“Be careful, though, Alice,” I said. I quickly finished dressing and slipped on a pair of flip flops. “Jasper may be great now, but he could change. Or turn out to be gay.”

“Trust me, sister. He’s not gay,” Alice giggled.

“Now, not to sound like a bitch, but Edward told me about how you, your dad and Rose all assumed he hurt me. What the fuck?” I snapped. “He’s a manwhore but I never got the vibe that he’d intentionally hurt a girl with his hands.”

“I know,” she sighed. “We all were very harsh on him. My dad is planning on pulling him aside to talk to him sometime today. I’m going to do the same.”

“I talked to him last night, Alice. He seems genuine that he wants to change. I mean, he was a perfect gentleman and actually really sweet last night. Storms, especially like the one last night, scare the ever-living shit out of me. We stayed up and ate ice cream. He shared his story about his ex-girlfriend, Lauren and I told him about Tyler.”

“Wait, Edward willingly told you about Lauren?”

“He did. Why? Is that a bad thing?” I asked, frowning slightly.

“The whole story?”

“I think so,” I answered. “Seriously, Sprite, why is this a bad thing?”

“It’s not bad,” she murmured. “No one really knows the whole story. Even my parents don’t know it. The only indication that they knew something was wrong was Edward’s grades and his credit card bill. He must really trust you.”

“I have no idea why,” I snorted with disbelief. “I think he sees me as safe since I’m recently single and I don’t know…I’m talking out of my ass.” Alice stared at me and her green eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed and she tapped her cheek. “Sprite, you’re freaking me out. What’s with the constipated professor look?”

“Hmmm, I know I said that you should stay away from Edward, but I think that you need to spend more time with him,” she said quietly. “You’re good for him, Bella.”

“Psh,” I replied, rolling my eyes. “You just want more time Jizzper.”

“I do want more time with JASPER but seriously, you and Edward, makes sense,” she said.

“You’re like all cryptic, Ali. Anyhow, since I’m staying here for free, I’m going to help out cleaning up the mess on the beach. It would behoove you to do the same, slacker,” I smirked. “If we finish early, maybe we can have some fun in the pool.”

“Let me change,” she said, plucking at her skimpy negligee. “I don’t think cleaning up the beach in this would be entirely appropriate.”

“Probably not,” I said dryly. She blushed and darted out of my room so I could finish getting ready. I slathered on sunscreen and grabbed my aviator sunglasses, putting them on my head. When I exited my room, Alice was wearing a bright pink tank top with a pink and white bikini underneath. Her denim shorts were insanely short, making her legs look a mile long. “You suck, Sprite with your perfect looks and shit. Ugh, you make me look like a troll.”

“Shut it, Bella. You’re gorgeous,” Alice said as she put her bug-eye sunglasses on her face. “Last night, a number of men were staring at your goodies.”

“Minor technicality, Alice. They were all MARRIED,” I laughed. “Not going to be with a married man. The only two single guys at the luau were your brother and Jasper, who you took home with you to have wild gorilla sex. I mean, really, Alice.” I gestured to the living room. “I get passion, but pick up after yourself.” I bent down and picked up something from the floor. “Crotchless. Nice. But the crotchless panties indicate that you don’t really need to take ‘em off, Sprite.”

“Give me those,” she laughed. She swiped the panties and tucked them into her pocket. “Let’s go sweat our asses off.” We walked out of the villa and toward the main building of the resort. All of the workers were on the beach, the pool deck or in various spots around the resort. Some of the couples were griping at the poor service while they were sitting on their asses at the pool. However, do they NOT see the epic mess around them? Lazy fuckers.

Rose was on the pool deck and was working on cleaning up the remnants of the luau. She looked pissed off to high heaven. Her blonde hair was piled into a messy bun and she wore a pair of bright blue shorts, white tank top and a bikini underneath. “Hey, Rose,” Alice said. “How is it going?”

“A mess. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are fighting a losing battle with the generators. Food is going to spoil if we can’t get the power working in the next day and the guests are being assholes,” she snarled.

“Do you know when and if the power is going to go back on?” I asked.

“We have a transformer on the island and it was fried,” Rose sighed. “The government said that the soonest they could have a crew here was the day after tomorrow. For now, we need to run on generator power, but it’s not working.”

“How was Dad with Edward?” Alice asked, shooting her a sheepish look.

“Extremely apologetic,” Rose explained. “So was I, but he was very cold and indifferent towards us.”

“Do you blame him?” I muttered.  Rose glared at me, shocked that I knew. “I spent the night at his villa because of the storm. And no, we didn’t end up in bed. We just talked.”

“It’s only a matter of time before he tries to fuck you, Bella,” Rose said with a derisive snort.

“Rose, be nice,” Alice chided. “Something is different about him. He seems like he’s given up his previous lifestyle. He seems tired of it.”

Rose opened her mouth like she was going to say something biting toward Edward but decided to keep her mouth closed. She began tossing the garbage into the can with a little more force than necessary. Alice gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged and walked to the beach, picking up a garbage bag before stepping onto the hot sand. I worked on gathering debris, garbage and other crap on the beach for nearly an hour when I heard the distinct sound of men yelling.

“We keep doing the same god damned thing and nothing’s working, Carlisle,” Edward snapped. “We need to approach this from another angle to get the fucking generators going.”

“Well excuse me, Edward. Not everyone can be as smart as you,” Carlisle bit back. “Maybe if you spent less time screwing around and more time maintaining the equipment, we wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“Dad, calm down,” Emmett hissed. “That was a low blow.”

“You’re right. It was,” Edward snarled. I heard the rustling of the leaves and the mutterings of a pissed off Edward coming toward me. I panicked. _Do I move or just pretend I didn’t hear it? Be a caring friend? CRAP!_ My inner-mumblings were broken by a very upset Edward coming through the forest. His eyes were on fire with anger and his hands were clenched in tight fists. I focused on picking up the debris, hoping he would calm down. “How much of that did you hear?”

 _Shit!_ “Um, all of it,” I answered, turning to him. He was ready to fight. His jaw was tight and his entire body was taut for an attack. “I’m sorry…is there anything I can do?”

“Unless you have some magical cure-all to open the gas tanks for the generators, then no. They’re stuck,” he said as he sat down heavily on the ground. His hands were buried in his hair and everything about his posture indicated he was defeated. I put my bag down and sat down next to him. He was very sweaty and obviously ruffled. “He apologized earlier today but obviously, that meant nothing. I’m still a fuck up in his eyes.”

“This is not your fault,” I said. “When was the last time you had a storm of this magnitude and you were forced to use the generators?”

“Five years ago?” Edward replied.

“So, those caps have been rusting for five years,” I said, pushing my sunglasses into my hair. “In hindsight, should you have checked them prior to this? Probably…”

“We had just done a safety inspection last week. They were fine,” Edward sighed, tangling his hands into his hair. “The generators turned over with no problem and the caps were easily opened. It almost seems like the caps are glued on or something.”

“Are they plastic?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Take a spike, roughly the size of the cap and a hammer and break it,” I suggested. “You’ll get access to your gas tanks to fill them up. It’s not exactly scientific. More like MacGuyver-ish, but you can fill up the tanks and use the generators.”

Edward blinked at me and he seemed shocked. Then, his face broke into a wide, beaming grin. He crushed me to his sweaty chest. “Thank you! It’s brilliant!”

“Damn right, it is,” Emmett boomed behind us. “Bella, can you help us? You have tiny fingers and obviously a mind where you can think outside the box, unlike our dad.” Edward growled. “I’m pissed at him, too, Eddie. This is not your fault. I called Mom and she’s already on the warpath because her garden was trampled. She’s ready to rip Dad a new asshole for treating you that way. Your extracurricular activities never prevented you from doing your job.” I shot Emmett a look. My eyes narrowed as I tried to get him to shut up. He got the clue. “I’m going to find a hammer and something to break the caps.”

“You’ll also need something to cover the gas line once you fill it,” I said. “Something inflammable.” Emmett nodded and jogged off toward the main resort. I turned back to Edward and tentatively put my hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“No,” he answered. “But, I can’t really do anything about it right now.”

“You’re changing, Edward,” I whispered. “They have yet to see or believe it, but they will soon.”

“I don’t know if I can handle the constant ribbing. They never acknowledged my, um, ways like this before,” he said in a meek voice. “And Emmett was right. I never let my actions cause me to neglect my duties here at work. I…I…hate this. Maybe I should leave…”

“Not yet,” I comforted, massaging his neck. “Give them the opportunity to see what you’re fully capable of, Edward. You’re obviously very smart, motivated and driven. This place is successful despite the shitty economy all over the world and you helped make it that way. Besides, Alice and you have to work on that campaign for turning this place into a resort for both newlyweds and people who want to find their soul mate.”

“Bella! Eddie! Come on,” Emmett yelled. “I’ve got the supplies.”

Edward turned to me and gave a crooked smile. “Thank you,” he said, kissing me on the cheek. Gracefully, he stood up. “Let’s get this place running.” He offered his hand to me and I was pulled to a standing position. I stumbled against Edward’s chest. He chuckled and kept his hold on my hand as we walked to the large generators located in the forest. Emmett was holding a hammer and crowbar. “So, how do we do this?”

“Very gently. You don’t want any plastic in the gas tank,” I said. “Tap the crowbar until the cap cracks and then pry it off.”

“Let me do it, Em,” Edward said. “You are not known for your tenderness.”

“Rosie would say otherwise, Eddie,” Emmett purred.

“What you and your wife do is your business, Emmett,” Edward shuddered. “I don’t want to know.”

Emmett snickered as he handed Edward the crowbar and hammer. Slowly and meticulously, Edward tapped until the cap cracked. Then, he forced the tip of the crowbar into the crack and began tapping again. Fifteen minutes later, the cap was gone off the gas tank and it was glued on. Someone had sabotaged the generators and it looked like it was done recently. Possibly even last night during the storm.

Once the cap was removed, the tanks were filled and the generators were turned on. To save gas, power restored to the kitchen, the pool filter and the lobby for the computers. Each individual villa had its own generator and were currently be filled up by the workers.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starved,” Emmett said as he rubbed his belly. “I think they’re setting up a buffet poolside. I’m going to get something to eat. You all coming?”

“In a minute, Emmett,” Edward said quietly. He nodded and left. “Thank you, again, Bella.”

“Obviously your male egos and testosterone were causing you not to think properly,” I quipped.

“You’re right,” he chuckled. “But, thank you for after. I mean, for not judging and listening…” He was blushing and looking down at his sneakers. He was obviously very stunted when it came to interactions with women. I mean, real interactions. _Not fucking._ “For being a friend.”

“I don’t know what it’s like but I’m here if you ever want to talk, Edward,” I said. He looked up at me shyly then smiled radiantly. He nodded, looking like a little boy and not the nearly thirty-year old man he was. “Now, like Emmett, I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Edward said with a boyish grin. “Want to get lunch?”

“You’ll have to face your family,” I said, arching a brow.

“I know, but I need to prove to them that I’m bigger than that,” he said fervently. Offering me his arm, he smirked, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” I giggled. We walked to the pool deck. In the shade, there were buffet tables with food set up. Unlike the buffet from the luau or even breakfast yesterday morning, the plates and silverware being used was paper and plastic. Guests were scattered around the deck, eating the food. Under a large umbrella, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were sitting with their meals as well. Edward stiffened. “You don’t normally eat with them, do you?”

“I eat in my office,” he murmured.

“Well, you’re joining the land of the living, Edward,” I said, dragging him to the buffet line. We piled up our plates with leftovers from the luau and some other Brazilian delicacies. We grabbed bottles of water from the coolers and walked to the table with his friends and family. Alice smiled at me, patting the chair next to her. I sat down. Edward woodenly sat next to me. I leaned over, “Do you feel like an exhibit at the zoo?”

“Yep,” he said softly.

“Just eat. You’ll be fine,” I said, nudging his side.

“Bella, we heard that you had the brilliant idea to fix the generators,” Rose said.

“When the guys said that the caps were plastic, I figured it would be worth a try,” I shrugged. “Thankfully, it worked.”

“Unfortunately, we think that the caps were intentionally glued on,” Emmett said. “Why? I have no idea.”

“Is it fixable?” Alice asked.

“We’ll have to remove the caps and get new ones. But, it is fixable,” Edward said quietly as he pushed around his food. “I’ll probably have to go to the mainland to get the caps.”

“Oh! I want to come. I need to go shopping,” Alice chirped. “Bella, you should come, too! There’s these cute little shops for bathing suits, sexy dresses and jewelry.”

“I’ll come,” I responded. “Sounds like fun.”

“Why don’t we all go and make an overnight trip of it?” Jasper suggested. “We’ll pick up supplies for the resort while the girls go shopping and then we can go to a club in the evening!”

“I’m there!” Emmett said, smacking his hand on the table. “Rosie?”

“I’m cool,” she smirked. “I’ll make arrangements at the hotel. However, it’ll have to be tomorrow. I’m back on the schedule the following day.”

“Woo hoo! Trip to RIO!” Alice squealed. “Rose, book three rooms. One for you Emmett, one for me and Jasper and the third for Bella and Edward.”

Both of us looked at Alice like she was certifiable. Rose was up and off before we could stop her. Emmett shot up and threw away his plate while Jasper and Alice snuck away to make out.

“Did that really just happen?” I squeaked.

“It appears so, roomie,” Edward snorted.

I’m so going to kill Alice.

Maybe?

Perhaps?

Turning toward Edward, his green eyes were glinting mischievously.

Definitely.

**A/N: They’re building a ‘relationship.’ Do you think there is an underlying attraction there? I mean, authentic attraction or just lustful man-urges. OH! And raise your hand if you want to smack Carlisle? Talk about rude and mean to his son. Anyhow, next chapter we’re going to find out some more about Edward and what’s going inside his brain. In addition to that, we’re going to have some fun times in Rio di Janiero with shopping, clubbing and hotel time.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). In addition, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We talk about fics, life and the smexiness that is Robert Pattinson. Finally, find me on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chicken and Confessions

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Chapter Six: Chicken and Confessions**

**EPOV**

“Edward, do you want to go to Rio tonight or wait until early tomorrow?” Rose asked. “Alice seems really anxious to go. Plus, I have a great deal from the Fasano Hotel in Rio.”

“Book it for tonight and tomorrow,” I said as I quickly finished my work on my laptop. “I’m going to call mom and let her know that we’re going to the mainland to get the new caps, among other things. I’m also going to check on a new distributor for our food and alcohol. I was crunching numbers and Zafrina isn’t going to work. She’s too expensive”

“You could always go back Nahuel,” Rose said.

“He wasn’t reliable,” I sighed. “Besides, this is something that I should have done a while ago. Emmett and I talked about it and we’re going on the hunt for new distributors for food and drink while you, Alice, Bella and Jasper spend the day shopping and such in Rio.”

“But you will let my husband out to go clubbing, right?” Rose asked, arching a brow.

“I may even come, too,” I said, shooting her a tentative grin.

“You won’t be pulling any of your skanky tricks, will you? There were only three rooms left in the hotel and you’re rooming with Bella. Oh and it’s a king bed.”

_I’m going to implode from too much sexual tension. GAH! No humping the beautiful woman that will be sharing my bed. Friends. I need to be friends._

“Nope. Rose, I’m done with all of that. You may have a hard time believing it, but it’s the truth,” I said wearily. _Friends. Friends. Friends._ “I want someone to share my life with. I’m going to twenty-nine next week and it’s time I fucking grow up.”

“Good. It’s about time,” Rose said smugly. “But keep in mind, you can still have fun, Edward. When you get off the phone, come join us at the pool. Don’t spend all of your time in your office.”

“Kay,” I sighed. “Thank you, Rose.”

“You’re welcome,” she said as she turned on her heel. “Oh, one more thing, is this a business trip?” She used air quotes around ‘business.’

“Yep. Charge it to the resort,” I smirked. Rose smiled widely, skipping out of my office. Now, I had to call my parents. Or rather, my mom. I was too pissed off at my dad for a multitude of reasons to speak to him. I needed to tell her that we were going to the mainland tonight and be gone for two days to get supplies. In addition to the supplies for food and drink, there was some damage done to the villas and we needed to repair them as well. I also wanted to hire a cleaning crew to finish up the beach and private pools.

After Bella’s brilliant idea with the generators, we got them going and I was able to charge my cell phone in my office. I had several phone calls from the Brazilian government regarding our transformer on the island. They would be out tomorrow to do the necessary repairs. I was grateful for that since we only had gas for two more days of power in the main resort. Remembering that, I added gas on my list of supplies we needed to obtain. _I hope we have enough room in the yacht._ I made mental note of checking the cargo hold on the _Brazilian Princess_ , the yacht for the resort and purchase when Alice was born, to see how much we could legitimately bring back with us.

I was going to pick up my cell phone when it shrilled in my hand. I nearly dropped it but managed to keep it from shattering on the floor. I picked up. “Hello?”

“Edward, it’s Mom,” she said. Her voice had an edge to it. Clearly, she wasn’t happy.

“Hi, Mom. How are you?” I asked.

“Pissed off. My garden was completely wrecked. Somebody trampled all over my flowers,” she growled. “It was like a herd of elephants stomped on my begonias.”

“Sorry, Mom. I’ll pick you up some fresh begonias when we go to the mainland tonight,” I said, biting my lip.

“You’re going to Rio? Excellent. I have a list of things I need. I’ll text it to you,” she said.

“You’re not mad?”

“God, no. Edward, this storm was a doozy and it caused a lot of havoc to the island. I kind of gathered that you’d have to go to Rio to pick up some things. Also, I heard that Alice’s friend, Bella, helped with the generator issue. She seems like a smart girl. Pretty, too.”

“Gorgeous,” I murmured. “She’s gorgeous.” My mom hummed. “Anyhow, do you think you and Carlisle can man the fort while we’re getting the necessary supplies?”

“Yes, DAD and I can take care of things,” she said sternly.  I growled lowly. “Look, Edward, I know that your dad said some pretty mean things to you. He’s sleeping on the couch for the next week or until he REALLY apologizes to you. But, he’s still your father.”

“Did he tell you what he said?” I asked, my temper quickly escalating. “He said I was too busy fucking around to do my job. The issue with the generators was not due to my sex life. Someone glued the damn caps to the gas lines.”

“Sabotage?”

“Possibly. Though, I don’t know who would sabotage our generator,” I snapped. “But that’s neither here nor there. What he said to me hurt me. A lot. I know I may be naïve in thinking that I can change overnight, but I’m done with the empty existence from before. And I never, EVER let my ‘relationships’ affect my job. I’m good at it and take pride in what I do here. If Dad can’t see that, then, consider this my two week’s notice.”

“Edward, no,” she sniffled. “I know that you are proud of what you do at the resort. So does your dad.”

“He’s got a shitty way of showing it, Mom,” I growled. “Look, I’m upset and perhaps being away from here will be good for me.”

“I agree. When was the last time you took a vacation, Edward?” Mom chided.

“Um, never?” I snorted.

“I know that you have things to do for the resort, but you need to have fun, too. Tomorrow is for work but the day after is for play. I do not expect you back or the others back until two days from now. You hear me?”

“Yes, Mom,” I said. “Anyhow, I’m going to go. The power company will be here tomorrow in the morning. I’ll leave the key for the transformer gate on my desk.”

“Thank you, Edward. Call me when you get situated in your hotel in Rio. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mom,” I said. I hung up the phone and shut off my laptop. Once that was done, I packed it into my messenger bag and went to change into my swim suit. I could hear my brother and sister in the pool, along with Rose, Jasper and Bella.

God, Bella.

That girl was going to kill me. She was everything I had envisioned when it came to a ‘soul mate.’ She was smart, funny, gorgeous and didn’t deal with my bullshit. She asked all of the hard questions when she spent the night at my villa during the storm. And she didn’t back down. But, she also had this softness about her that made me want to protect her. Her irrational fear of the storm really brought that to light. When she jumped into my arms, she felt so right. I never really wanted to let her go, but she just got out of a long-term relationship. A relationship that would have ended in marriage if her ex-fiancé hadn’t told her that he was gay. I’m just getting over this man-slut-whore phase and who would want to be with me? Certainly not a good girl like Bella. She deserves someone sweet and loving, who can give her the world and who isn’t fucking broken like me.

Fucking Lauren. Fucking ruined my faith in love. Evil wench.

But, I wasn’t any better than her with my ‘phase.’ If I wanted to land a girl like Bella, I’d have to curtail the skanky sleeping around. I’d also have to not objectify women or something. God, I’m like a retard when it comes to relationships. I don’t know how to do them. The one real relationship I had was with Lauren and that was fucked up to high heaven. I honestly don’t know how to act around women that I don’t want to fuck. Or rather, I want to fuck but I want to have more with them…God, this is so confusing.

My head hurts and my dick is hard from imagining Bella and her sexy little whimpers from last night. Her long brown hair was cascading over my leg and her pale skin was flushed from the heat of my villa. Her features perfectly feminine with high cheekbones, adorable button nose, deep, sultry eyes and soft, pouty lips.

Not to mention when she totally copped a feel of my junk. Bella was a sleep-groper. It was after I got an inadvertent hand job,  I gently picked her up and carried her to guest bedroom. I lay her on the bed and she pouted slightly, murmuring my name. My heart swelled when I heard her whisper ‘Edward.’ I kissed her forehead and left her to sleep, going to my own room. In the dark, I beat one out before crawling into bed and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of the beautiful brunette who was afraid of thunderstorms, who smelled like strawberries and vanilla and who groped in her sleep. 

“Eddie, you’re drooling,” quipped my brother. He was standing in my doorway, soaking wet and getting chlorinated water on my carpet.

“Dude, you’re going to ruin the rug,” I said as I hopped up, pushing him out of my office and onto the tile flooring. “And I’m not drooling.” Emmett stuck out his tongue and his thumb wiped underneath my lip. _Crap, I was drooling._

“Yes, you were. I’m also a hundred percent positive that you are sporting a woody, too,” Emmett joked. “Day dreaming?”

“No,” I said sullenly.

“Liar. You had a dreamy expression on your face. Or you had gas,” Emmett shrugged. “Anyhow, you coming into the pool?”

“Let me change and I’ll be right down. Also, we’re heading out to Rio tonight,” I explained. “I would like to be docked by seven tonight and at the hotel by eight.”

“We’ll be golden, Eddie,” Emmett said as he pounded on my back. “Change and be prepared to have some fun.” He turned and darted back to the pool. I went into my private bathroom and changed into a pair of board shorts and a wifebeater. I locked up my office and stowed my laptop bag at the front desk before heading down to the pool deck. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were goofing off in the water, playing a very competitive game of chicken. Bella was laughing, taking pictures with one of the waterproof cameras we sell in the gift shop. Her feet were dangling in the water.

I plopped down next to her. “Why aren’t you playing?”

“Because I don’t want some random stranger’s head between my legs, next to my snatch,” she snorted. “If I was romantically attached to someone, hell yeah, I’d be kicking BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!”

“What-the-fuck-ever, Swan,” Rose barked as she pulled on Alice’s hair. “You’re just afraid that you’re going to lose.”

“I know I’d win, Rose,” she said as she snapped another picture. Just then, Rose tugged on Alice and she was sent tumbling into the water with a squeal. Bella and I got sprayed by Alice’s fall.

“Come on, Bella. Hop on Edward’s shoulders. His mouth is facing the other direction. And he told me that he’s going to become a monk,” Rose quipped.

“A monk?” I choked out.

“I don’t want to put Edward in an uncomfortable position,” Bella said quietly. “And Alice and Jasper are getting ready to do the nasty in the shallow end.”

“Am not, slut!” Alice chirped. “We’re canoodling.”

“Chicken,” Rose and Emmett began taunting. Rose began flapping her elbows and acting like an annoying rooster with its head chopped off.

I slid into the water. _Holy shrinkage, Batman!_ “Come on, you can’t let Bitchy Barbie get away with this shit,” I said. I slipped under the water and got my hair wet. “Let’s kick some ass. Flip her like you flipped me on the beach.”

“Edward, I’m a fat ass,” she groaned. “I’ll hurt you.”

“Nonsense. I carried you to bed last night and you were dead weight. No problems at all. Do you doubt my muscles?” I prodded, taking her hand. She bit her lip and blushed. The obnoxious clucking from my brother and sister-in-law were hopefully swaying her.

“Oh, fine. You’re going down, Blondie,” Bella snarled. She hopped in the water and dunked herself. “Fuck me, that’s cold.” _Yes, it is. You can cut glass with those nipples…DAMN IT, BEHAVE!_ “How do you want to do this? I climb up your back or you go underwater?”

“I’ll go underwater. Just don’t drown me,” I said, shooting her a crooked grin.

“I’ll drown you if we lose,” she said, smacking my shoulder. I rolled my eyes before I went under the water, grabbing her legs. She balanced her hands on my head as I stood up. Thankfully, Bella wiped my hair from my face and patted my head nicely. “Very smooth, Cullen.”

“Thanks,” I sniffled out. I put my hands on her thighs and walked toward my brother. “Emmett, this a fight between Bella and Rose. No tripping me, ass.”

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“THAT’S WHY WE LOST?” Jasper bellowed. “I want a re-do!”

“After we win this match,” Rose smirked. “You’re going down, Swan.”

“That’ll be you, Cullen,” Bella growled above me. “Shake? In honor of sportsmanship.”

“Sure,” Rose said as she confidently held out her hand. I felt Bella chuckle as she took Rose’s hand, pulling her off-balance, causing Emmett to stumble. “NO FAIR!”

“Game’s on, Rose,” Bella laughed. Her legs tightened around my head and I could feel the power between the two women. _Not to mention the power between Bella’s thighs. Shit, I’m going to hell._ Rose definitely had an edge with her height and strength. However, Bella, was shorter and obviously trained in some sort of self-defense, or martial art. Emmett was trying his usual tactic of trying to stumble me but I danced away from his wandering feet. “Emmett, behave or we win by default.”

I moved back toward Rose and Emmett and the sparring women went back at it. Bella nearly fell off twice but I managed to keep her on my shoulders. She did grab onto my head, holding onto my hair tightly and quite possibly giving me a bald spot. _Ow._ Shortly after the hair grab debacle, Bella twisted her body and knocked Rosalie awkwardly. With one more tug of her hand, Rose was sent into the pool. “WOO! Eat that, Blondie! We won!” Bella screamed from my shoulders.

“You’re scrappy, Bella,” Rose snickered as she stood up in the water. Emmett was sputtering and heaving.  “And fucking nuts but you won. Fair and square.” 

“Hail the conquering champions,” Bella laughed, holding her arms up above her head. Rose rolled her eyes, swimming to the edge of the pool. Emmett gave a half-hearted cheer, upset that he lost. He NEVER lost. Alice and Jasper were too busy ‘canoodling.’ Bella’s legs moved from my shoulders and she slid down my body, every inch of her skin coming in contact with my back, shoulders and arms. _Dear God. Do not get hard. Mom and Dad having sex. Lauren gang banging the football team. PHEW! No boner._ “Thanks, Edward,” she said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and felt my cheek flame from where her lips touched my skin. It took all of my power to not touch my cheek.

“You’re welcome,” I said quietly, almost to myself. Bella heard me and gave me a warm grin, squeezing my hand under the water before getting out.

“How long do we have before we have to get on the boat?” Alice asked, breaking away from Jasper’s mouth.

“An hour or so?” I answered, wrinkling my nose. I swam to the edge of the pool. Bella held up a bottle of beer. I nodded and she gave it to me as she sat down at the edge.

“Not enough time to get your freak on, Sprite,” Bella said dryly. Alice stuck out her tongue at Bella. “You still need to pick up the disaster area that is your living room. You have a present for ‘Jazzy’ in your front pocket. One word: crotchless.”

“That’s right,” Alice squealed. “A memento of our evening together, Cowboy.” She jumped into his arms and ran her fingers through his hair. He was pinching my baby sister’s ass and growling lowly.

“Oh, gag,” Rose said.

“Tell me about it,” I grumbled.

“Sprite, I will move my lily-white ass out onto the beach if I see you humping your cowboy,” Bella warned. “Hump each other in the privacy of your room. Have pity on the poor recently singled bride.”

“Sorry, Bella,” Alice said quietly. Bella got up and walked over to Alice. They hugged and said that they were going to pack their bags for the few day stay in Rio. Also, I think that they were going to talk about Alice’s new relationship and possibly, its affect on Bella. Even though Bella was teasing my sister, the underlying hurt was evident in her voice and her eyes. Rose left as well, saying she was going to pack for her and Emmett.

“You like her?” Emmett said as he leaned against the pool wall.

“Who?” I asked, feigning innocence. _Not working based off the smirk on Emmett’s face._

“Bella,” Emmett chuckled. “You have that swoony look in your eyes that you had when you were with Lauren, but it’s even more swoony now. Or is it swoonier?”

“I do not have a swoony look,” I frowned. “Swoonier. You’re an idiot.”

“Sure, Eddie. And I’m a chick with double-D tits,” he quipped. “I’m not an idiot. I got a 4.0 GPA at USC, spank you very much.” He nudged me with his elbow, probably giving me a bruise.

I sighed. “Even if I do like her, it’s not like we could have a relationship. She just got summarily dumped on her wedding day by her gay fiancé. I’m trying to become a reformed player. It’s not the right time. Besides, she’s too good for me,” I murmured. _I’m the diseased one, now._

“Hypothetical question,” Jasper began, easily sitting on the ledge of the pool, “if you and Bella had met, she was single, you were single and the _timing_ was right, could you see yourself with her? And not just fucking, either. Like, having a relationship, holding hands, cuddling, canoodling or making love?”

The wonderful thing was that I could see myself with her. I wanted every one of those things that Jasper described. But, was what I was feeling lust? The need to fill my bed with a warm body? Or were these feelings genuine? “I don’t know. I’m not going to lie and say that I’m this guru with relationships because I’m not. I’m stunted in the relationship department. I still feel like I’m the nerd from high school in a this body with tanned skin, muscles and hair gel.”

“Okay, I don’t want to sound like a douche, but what was it that your ex, Lauren, did? You were fine when you left for your junior year of college, then you had to take a medical leave for the second semester and you turned into Edward Cullen, super-man slut,” Emmett said flatly.

“I was going to propose, Em,” I whispered, the feeling I felt when Lauren dumped me, radiating through my chest and causing me deep emotional pain. I closed my eyes and sighed. “I was going to propose over Christmas break, on the anniversary when we first made love. But, that never happened.”

“What happened that you didn’t propose?” Jasper asked, his brows furrowed.

“We had moved in together at the beginning of junior year and I had noticed that she was never home. When she was, she was ‘studying’ or sleeping. Our once active sex life was non-existent. Just before Thanksgiving, I came home and found Lauren sitting on our couch. Her bags were packed. She said that she couldn’t be with me anymore. I wasn’t the guy she thought I was. I was too sweet and she needed someone different. In addition to that, she said that she had been cheating on me and was being treated for an STD. She told me to get tested and left. I fell apart. I went to class drunk, high and hung over. I sold her engagement ring to get pot and alcohol. I barely passed that semester and Mom and Dad had to come get me when they saw a large charge to my credit card from a liquor store. Dad said I was taking a medical leave and I was put into rehab. I got clean and I haven’t touched the drugs since. Alcohol, is still tempting but I know my limits now. However, my addiction when I got out of rehab was sex.”

“And you turned into an asshole and a manwhore,” Emmett said.

“Yep,” I sighed, ashamed at my actions. “I turned into her. Everything that she did to me, I did to myself. Well, minus the STD thing. I’m fastidious about my dick. No glove, no love.”

“You’re clean?” Jasper asked, arching a brow.

“As a whistle. I got tested every time I did a supply run to Rio,” I said giving myself a sarcastic cheer. “I’ll probably go again tomorrow, too.”

“Why did you feel it necessary to act the way you did, Edward?” Emmett asked. “I don’t get it.”

“I thought that Lauren was my forever and my future. However, she took my love and threw it back in my face by screwing around on me. It was then, in college that I decided to not deal with relationships. The possibility of being hurt was too great and I didn’t want to deal with it. Now, I just can’t do _that_ anymore. I really can’t,” I said, sighing loudly. “Plus, my behavior was obviously alienating me from you guys and I’m just done.”

“You realize, Edward, that this is the longest conversation we’ve had since you came home from school,” Emmett said sadly. “I never realized how much Lauren hurt you, emotionally. You could have talked to me, man. I may be a goofball but you’re still my brother and I love you. I could seriously smack a bitch for her actions. I could seriously smack you too for acting like a slut because one girl broke your heart.”

“Edward, I may not know you very well because you’ve kept me and everyone else at arm’s length. You’re extremely smart, shrewd and level-headed. I can also tell that when you do care about someone, it’s not ‘halfway.’ You love with your whole body, mind and soul. Right?”

“I guess so,” I shrugged. Jasper stared at me, his eyes piercing through my uncertainty. “I do. I’d kill to protect my family.”

“You’re also a Cullen,” Emmett chortled. “When you fall in love, it’s permanent and forever. When I saw Rose, I knew she was going to be my wife. Same thing with Dad. Now, with Lauren, did you feel that ‘forever’ click?”

“I don’t think so,” I answered. “I was just excited that she wanted to be with me. She was pretty, driven and smart. I thought I loved her.”

“Do you feel stronger feelings about another person now?” Jasper asked. “Do you feel strongly toward Bella?” He stared at me with an intensity that was shocking.

“Yes,” I answered, without thinking. “What?” _How did he do that?_

“I’m guessing that there is an underlying attraction from Bella toward you, too,” Jasper smirked. “Go with the flow, Edward. You might be surprised with how it might turn out.”  With a lazy smile, Jasper hopped out of the pool, walking toward his own tiny villa.

“I agree, Eddie,” Emmett said. “Bella’s a sweet girl. She could do you a world of good.”

“What happens when she leaves?” I asked in a tiny voice.

“You cross that bridge when you get there. If it’s meant to be, then you’ll be able to be with her. However, the fact that you’re ‘scared’ that she’s going to leave indicates the depth of your feelings for her already and it’s not just physical, either. Like I said earlier, swoony look,” Emmett chortled. “I’m a prune. Meet you at the dock in forty-five minutes, Eddie.”

“Got it,” I said, giving him a smile.

“And, Edward, I do mean it. You’re my baby brother and I love you. I hate that you were hurt. I also hate that you didn’t feel like you could talk to me. I’ll always listen,” Emmett said. “Probably give you shit for being an emo girl, but I’ll listen.”

“Thanks, Emmett,” I replied. “I’ll keep that in mind and I love you, too.”

“Excellent. Can I get a hug?”

“If I say no, will it stop you?” I laughed.

“Nope. Come here!” Emmett boomed as he picked me up, swinging around wildly. He then kissed my cheek, blowing a raspberry into my skin.

“Ugh, Em,” I grimaced. He snorted and left, walking toward his villa. I put on my wifebeater and began my trek down the beach. It was pretty deserted since there was so much debris. However, a few people were still laying out on the beach and under the palapas. I managed to get back to my villa without anyone stopping me, or running into any scorned women. I rubbed my cheek where I got slapped the night before by Rhiannon and it still stung. I deserved it. Just like I deserved all the shit from my previous ‘life.’ However, the cheek that Rhiannon slapped was also the cheek that Bella kissed. I could feel her soft lips against my stubbled skin. I wanted more of it but I was terrified.

Terrified of rejection.

Terrified of completion.

Terrified of being hurt irrevocably.

Terrified of being loved.

 _I so need therapy._ _Lots and lots of therapy._ Unfortunately, the downfall of living on the island is that getting therapy would pose a problem. I’d have to go to the mainland for therapy and we can’t afford to have the yacht go back and forth to Rio on a weekly basis in addition to the taxiing of new guests to the resort.

“Edward!” called my sister. “You’re spacing out.”

“Sorry,” I chuckled.

“You were just standing in front of your bed, staring at your halfway packed bag,” she said as she danced into my room. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Fairy,” I said as I wrapped her in a hug.

“Hmmm, I forgot how you gave the best hugs,” she smiled. “Despite your ‘issues,’ you were always so affectionate with me and so sweet.”

“It’s because I love you, Ali,” I whispered. “Mom gets the same hugs, too.”

“Good, Edward,” she giggled, nestling in my arms.

“Did you have a good talk with Bella?”

“She did and I get why she was snippy with me. I mean, she’s staying with me, trying to get over her ruined relationship and I’m flaunting my _new_ relationship in front of her,” Alice said. “Jazzy and I are going to tone down the public displays of affection. Plus, if we’re going to get it on, we’ll do it at his villa. Not mine.”

“That’s very nice of you. I’m certain Bella will appreciate it. So will I,” I snorted. “Seeing my sister be groped by another guy is somewhat off-putting.”

“Plus, you’re horny,” Alice teased.

“I’m a guy. Of course, I’m horny,” I quipped back. “But, I am going to try and not act on those horny feelings.”

Alice looked at me, taking my face in her hands. Her green eyes stared into mine. Her brow furrowed as she stared at me. “Alice, you’re freaking me out. Please stop?”

“I have a feeling,” she said, her face breaking into a crooked grin. “A good feeling, Edward. Life is going to look up for both of us, big brother. We’ve both found our loves of our lives.”

“Ali, you’re turning into Miss Cleo. What the hell does that mean? Has your life sucked prior to coming home?” I asked, very confused by my sister’s cryptic conversation. Her green eyes darkened and the sparkle faded away. “Alice? You’re freaking me out.”

“I’ll tell you on the boat. Emmett’s driving it, right?”

“Yeah. You know I can’t control that thing,” I said.

“We’ll talk on the ride to Rio,” Alice said, smiling sadly. “Come on. Let’s head out. Are you packed?”

“I think so,” I replied.

“Whatever you don’t have, I’ll buy for you while I shop with Bella, Rose and Jazzy,” Alice snickered, tugging on my arm. _Has she been working out? My sister is fucking strong!_ Like an obedient puppy, I followed her out of my villa, locking it up as I went. After we swung by the resort, I picked up my laptop and we walked to the marina to where the _Brazilian Princess_ was docked. Our bags were stowed and Emmett began flipping on switches, causing the yacht to come to life. Expertly, he maneuvered it out of the dock after Jasper and I removed the ropes and lines, tethering it to the dock. Jasper sat up in the cockpit with Emmett while Rose and Bella chatted in the main cabin. Alice and I went into one of the bedrooms on the yacht and she told me her story.

I wanted to pummel, burn, murder and maim this James character for what he did to my sister. He tried to snuff out my sister’s light with his controlling ways and abusive nature. I wanted to find the neighbor who walked in on them and kiss them senseless. They saved my sister. Now, despite her strides to get better, I could still tell that she was not all there yet. As she told her story, her eyes were dead and her voice soft and robotic. I couldn’t even touch her while she told her story. If I tried, she’d freak out. 

Once she was done, Alice patted my hand and left the bedroom, walking toward Bella.  Seeing the sadness in my sister’s eyes, Bella allowed her to cuddle next to her. Bella knew the story. For the remainder of the trip to Rio, Alice stayed next to Bella and was very quiet. I watched as Bella calmed my sister and I could tell that she had a great deal of love and respect for Alice. Bella’s reaction caused stirrings in my heart that I hadn’t felt in years. The walls I had so carefully built around my feelings were beginning to crack and I wanted something more.

By the time we arrived in Rio, Alice had returned to her usual chipper self. Emmett docked the yacht and we headed toward the large garage where we stored cars for when we were on the mainland. Since we had so many people with us, we all piled into the Land Rover. The sun was setting, casting long shadows along the highway I was driving on. Bella was sitting in front with me while the others were making out in the backseat.

“It’s like our very own Skinemax porno back there,” Bella quipped. “Complete with the moaning and fake thrusting.”

“Would you rather we really thrust back here and get spunk all over the leather?” Emmett laughed. “Mom and Dad would _love that_.”

“Emmett, you’re so crass,” Rose snorted. “It’s a wonder why I’m still with you.”

“You’re with me because I know how to use my equipment and I can make you laugh,” Emmett said, kissing her cheek. “Oh, and my hot bod.”

“Damn right,” Rose growled.

“I think she swallowed his head whole,” Bella hissed at me.

“Which head?” I asked conspiratorially. Bella smacked me and her cheeks were a bright red. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“If I see that of Emmett’s, I’d be screaming bloody murder.”

“Me, too,” I shuddered. I pulled up to the hotel and used the valet to park the car. Rose sauntered up to the front desk and got us our rooms. She distributed room keys and we were all on separate floors.

“I’m hungry,” Emmett grumbled.

“You’re always hungry, Emmett,” Alice quipped. “You guys want to get something to eat?”

“Yes!” Emmett begged.

“Emmett, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired and the last thing I want to do is get dressed up to go out to eat. We’re getting room service,” Rose said sternly, dragging him away. His face fell comically as he followed her.

“I’m with Rose,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Sorry, Sprite.”

“It’s okay. We’ll go out tomorrow,” she said, waving her hand. Jasper and Alice laced their fingers together and walked toward a bar, leaving Bella and I next to the front desk.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with sharing a room with me?” I asked.

“It’s a king sized bed,” Bella said. “We’ll be fine. Anyhow, I want to get up to the room, shower and eat some dinner before crashing. I’ve never had such a horrible time with jetlag before. It’s frustrating as all hell.”

I bent down and picked up Bella’s bag, much to her many protests. We rode up the elevator to our floor and walked to our room in a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for her. I was getting harder by the second, smelling her strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume. Using one of the keycards, Bella opened the door and pushed it open. Inside, it was one of the nicer suites in the hotel. “Dear, God,” she murmured. “I don’t have the money to pay for this…”

“Bella, this is a ‘business trip.’ It’s being covered by Isle Esme,” I explained. “You don’t have to pay for anything.”

“I feel like a total freeloader,” she grumbled, sitting down on the huge bed.

“You’re not,” I said as I put the bags down next to the closet. “Alice adopted you and my parents probably love you like a daughter already.”

“I still feel like a freeloader,” she sighed. “Even my parents are giving me ‘free’ money. After the whole wedding debacle, my ex’s parents paid my parents the cost of the wedding. However, my dad deposited it into my bank account since I’m moving into this bigger apartment. I can’t break the lease because it’ll be more expensive to do that than to just stay there. Plus let’s not forget the refund your parents gave me since I’m staying with Alice…Freeloader.”

“I’m assuming that the bigger apartment you were supposed to chair with the ex?” I asked.

“Bingo,” she said, flopping onto the bed. “A three bedroom, two bathroom apartment for just me. Perhaps I’ll just get a hundred cats and I’ll have constant companionship.”

“You don’t seem like a cat person,” I chuckled, sitting next to her.

“I’m not. I’m deathly allergic,” she said dryly. “But at least I won’t be alone. Ugh, sorry about my pity party. I’m not normally this bitchy. Just seeing Alice with Jasper and Emmett with Rose, reminds of what I never really had and what I won’t have anytime soon.” She sat up and walked to her bag. “I’m going to shower and change.”

“What do you want from the room service?” I asked.

“I’m pretty flexible. Whatever you want,” she shrugged before ducking into bathroom.

 I called down to the front desk, ordering a couple of cheeseburgers and French fries along with some local beer. After I ordered the food, I logged onto the internet and did some research for some new distributors for food and alcohol. I jotted down a few names and addresses so I could put them into my cell phone. I also sent Zafrina an email regarding our contract. Her response was immediate, saying that she understood why we couldn’t continue doing business. Plus, it wasn’t lucrative for her to haul her boat out to the island every couple of weeks. She barely made a profit. Zafrina did ask for a hookup which I promptly shot down since I didn’t want to deal with that.

Bella came out of the shower and her hair was tossed into a messy bun. Her face looked pinker than usual and there were tear stains on her cheeks. “Are you okay, Bella?”

“I’m fine,” she said, her voice sounding hoarse. “Just having a moment, you know?”

“Want to talk about it?”

She shook her head and sat down on the couch, curled up in a tiny ball. “What did you order from the room service?”

“Cheeseburgers,” I answered. “And beer.”

“Good. I need to get drunk,” she said sadly, looking out the window.

“Bella, I know we barely know each other but I hope that you know that you can talk to me. I shared my horrific tale. I’d like to help you like you helped me,” I said as I sat down next to her.

“I know,” she said, tears falling down her cheeks. “It just kind of hit me in the car ride to the hotel. I’m alone and I’m pissed off. I should have seen the triggers that Tyler was gay. This could have been stopped before it escalated to _this._ Plus, in my head, I am starting to think that I turned Tyler gay. Am I that disgusting?”

“Quite the opposite, Bella,” I said as I took her hand. “You’re far from disgusting. You’re beautiful, smart, kind, caring and loyal. Tyler was the fool in stringing you along for as long as he did. Trust me when I say that I know what you’re feeling with all of the lovey-dovey couples. Welcome to my world…”

“No wonder you slept around,” she said before smacking her hands over her mouth. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Don’t be. It’s the truth,” I said, grimacing slightly. “I slept around to fill the void that I felt by seeing Rose and Em and my parents constantly canoodling. It’s gag-worthy. Before it used to piss me off, now, it’s what I want.”

“Me, too,” she sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers and we sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. I got up and ushered the bellhop into the room. He set up the food on the table near the television. I slipped him a few Brazilian real and he nodded thankfully.

“Dinner’s ready,” I said.

Bella walked to the table and we ate a quiet meal. She was still incredibly sad and I wanted to do something to make her smile. “So, Edward, what’s your plan for tomorrow?” she asked.

“Find some new food and alcohol distributors, pick up fresh linens, and go to the doctor,” I answered. “Has my sister told you about her plan of attack yet?”

“Ugh, yes. Thank goodness I packed comfortable shoes,” Bella grumbled. “Is she always like this with the shopping?”

“For as long as she’s been alive, yes,” I snorted. “I’m surprised she’s not a fashion designer or something.”

“God, that’s like waving a needle in front of a drug addict or Twix bar in front of a chocoholic,” Bella giggled. She sighed and looked up at me, her brown eyes twinkling slightly. “Did Alice tell you why she came home?”

“Yeah,” I said, running my hand through my hair. “Did you know?”

“She told me the whole story on the flight down to Rio,” Bella said, pulling on a piece of hair that fell out of her bun. “I’m shocked that such a strong woman like Alice would fall for the tricks of James.”

“I am, as well,” I breathed.

“She said that you and Emmett were very protective of her,” Bella smirked.

“Emmett more than me. He’s got the brute force behind it all. I could just wipe out their bank account with my geeky ways,” I snorted, wiggling my fingers.

“Do you still geek out?” Bella asked, leaning forward on her hands.

“What do you mean ‘geek out?’”

“Do you have weird fetishes with _Star Wars_? Secret stashes of comic books? A closet gamer?”

“Ah,” I chuckled. “Not so much. I’m more of a trekkie than a _Star Wars_ fanatic. But other than that, not so much,” I shrugged.

“What’s your favorite _Star Trek?_ ”

“Hmmmm, that’s a tough one. They all have redeeming qualities,” I said as I leaned back in my chair. “I’m not a Kirk fan. I’m partial to Picard and Sisko.”

“ _The Next Generation_ and _Deep Space Nine_ ,” Bella nodded. “I liked _Voyager_. The idea of a female captain was bad ass. Plus, I had a girl crush on Seven of Nine.”

“I think everyone had a crush on Seven of Nine,” I laughed. “Even Emmett, who hated _Star Trek_ , stopped and ogled her when I was watching it as a kid.”

“She was hot,” Bella said.

“She was, but I liked Dax,” I blushed.

“Ezri or Jadzia?”

“Um, both?” I smirked. “I had some pervy fantasies of having a threesome with the two actresses playing the parts.”

“Such a guy,” she laughed as she began putting the food onto the tray. “You done?”

“Yeah,” I answered. She gathered the food and put the tray outside. I watched her as she bent down, displaying a small sliver of skin between her t-shirt and shorts. My dick twitched in my gray shorts as I watched her. _Behave, asshole._

“I’m sorry, Edward,” she murmured as she sat back down. “I’m really tired and I know that your spritely sister will want to be up at the ass crack of dawn to go shopping. I’m just going to head to bed.”

“Of course, Bella,” I said. “I’m tired as well. I was up early with the phone call from my dad about the clean up and I’m honestly, very sore. I’m going to shower and then I’ll be right behind you.” She smiled and walked to the bed. Crawling between the sheets, she curled up under the white duvet cover. I went into the bathroom and quickly washed my body. I also yanked one off, day dreaming of the woman sleeping in the bed a few feet away.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, padding into the bedroom. Bella was sleeping soundly, curled around a pillow. It didn’t feel right climbing into the bed with her, so, I grabbed a pillow and walked to the couch, making a rudimentary bed. I set my alarm clock on my cell phone before falling into a fitful sleep on the lumpy couch.

A few hours later, I felt something soft caress my cheek. “Edward, wake up,” came the husky voice of Bella.

“Huh,” I said intelligently.

“Come and sleep on the bed, Edward. You’re too tall to be jammed on the couch,” Bella scolded. “I’m smaller. I’ll take the couch.”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. She took my hand and pulled on it. I stood up and let her guide me to the bed.

“Sleep,” she said sternly.

“Yes ma’am,” I chuckled. “You know, this bed is plenty big enough for both of us. That is, unless you’re a bed hog.”

“Not really. I don’t really move,” she shrugged. “Also, thank you for not presuming anything earlier. It was very gentlemanly of you. Though, you could have gotten in bed with me and I wouldn’t have known. I was out like a light.” She climbed back onto her side of the bed. “I honestly wouldn’t have even noticed you weren’t in bed if I didn’t have to go to the bathroom like a frickin’ race horse.”

“Well, thank you for letting me into the bed,” I said, yawning widely. “My back thanks you.”

“Good night, Edward,” she said sleepily.

“Good night, Bella,” I replied, watching her drift in the dark room. Soon her breaths were deep and regular. She was asleep. I watched her face like a creeper, staring at her beauty. However, it wasn’t just her physical beauty that was the siren’s call to me. It was her heart and her kindness. Reaching across the bed, I gently caressed her cheek as I tucked an errant hair that flew across her face. She sighed and pressed her face into my hand. I quickly withdrew it and rolled to face away from the beauty that I shared a bed with. Sleep eventually came.

Along with erotic dreams

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I woke up with something resting on my chest. That something was warm and smelled like strawberries and cream. Opening my eyes, I saw that Bella had found her way into my arms and was nestled against my chest. Her legs were tangled with mine and she was still dead to the world. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and reveled in the few moments of happiness with her cuddled up to me. Unfortunately, that happiness was going to end soon. My alarm on my cell phone was going to go off and I’d have to step away from Bella. As much as it pained me to let her go, I had to.

Gently, I moved her so she was resting on my pillow. I ran my finger down her cheek and grabbed some clothes to wear for the excursion with Emmett. As I was brushing my teeth, Emmett sent me a text saying that he would meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes. I left Bella a note with my cell phone number in case she needed to get a hold of me. _Unlikely._

When I got downstairs, I noticed that Jasper was with Emmett. Apparently, the idea of shopping with my sister was not high on his list of things to do. We got some breakfast and left the hotel. The morning was spent looking for food and alcohol distributors. We found a company that had some pretty competitive prices to what Nahuel used to offer. It was slightly more expensive but that was due to the fact the food and alcohol they provided was top shelf and unique to Rio. With a smile, a handshake and a signed contract, we had a new food/alcohol supplier that was going to deliver our standard order every two weeks. Special orders needed to be placed in advance but that was pretty standard.

“Hot dayum!” Emmett bellowed. “I just got a text from Rose.”

“Is she fully clothed?” Jasper asked.

“Barely. The girls are getting dresses to go to a club tonight. Look,” Emmett said as he thrust his phone in my face. Rose was in a green dress that clung to her body like a second skin.

“Very nice,” I said as I pushed his hand out of my face.

“I wonder what Alice is wearing?” Jasper asked as he pulled out his phone, tapping out a message to my sister. A few moments later, Jasper groaned. “My pants just got too tight.”

“Dude, that’s our little sister,” Emmett growled. A phone was thrust into his face. “Alice is not wearing that. It barely covers her ass.”

“I’ll cover her ass,” Jasper snorted.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Emmett and I grumbled simultaneously. Emmett held out a fist and I quickly pounded it.

“Edward, look at this,” Jasper said as he held up his phone. On the tiny screen was Bella wearing a deep fuchsia strapless dress. She wasn’t looking at the camera and seemingly unaware that she had her picture taken. She looked fucking gorgeous and my shorts got tight.

“Nice boner, Eddie,” Emmett snorted.

“Fuck off,” I growled. “This is the longest I’ve gone without sex since college.”

“What has it been? Two days?”

“Almost three,” I said sullenly. My cheeks flamed and I felt the shame again. “Can you do the rest of the errands without me? I have to go to the doctor.”

“Sure, Edward,” Emmett said as he clapped my shoulder. I nodded and drove to the clinic I’ve gone to previously. Clambering out of the Land Rover, I walked into the clinic and watched my brother and our friend drive away. I used the same pseudonym as I had used before, ‘Anthony Masen.’ I filled out the paperwork and waited to be called. Two hours later, I left the clinic with a clean bill of health from the doctor.

I caught a cab back to the hotel and inside of my room, there was a garment bag hanging on the closet along with a note attached to it.

_Dear Edward,_

_We’re going out tonight. Wear this. You’re coordinated with Bella. She actually picked out your shirt. (Bought it, too. She’s feeling guilty about something so I didn’t stop her. Neither will you, Edward!) We’re meeting at the restaurant downstairs at eight then we’re going to Fosfo Box Club_.

_Love you,_

_Fairy Sprite Girl_ _(AKA your sister)_

I rolled my eyes and opened up the garment bag. Inside, there were a pair of slim fit black pants and a deep fuchsia dress shirt that matched the dress that Bella wore in the picture. I even had shoes, black belt and a watch attached in a tiny bag. Looking at the time, I only had an hour or so to get ready to go out. I jumped into the shower and washed away the grime of the day from the trek to get new food suppliers to the nastiness of the clinic. I took the time to shave my stubble and put on cologne, wanting to smell nice for the evening out. The last step was putting some product into my hair. I artfully tousled it the way I liked it before I got dressed.

I finished getting ready just in time. I swiped my wallet, cell phone and room key before heading down to the lobby to meet up with everyone. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the lobby, both looking a little pissed off. “What’s wrong?”

“I was kicked out of my room,” Jasper grumbled. “It was turned into makeover central and I had to get ready in Emmett’s room.”

“And this is a bad thing because?” I pressed.

“I clogged the toilet,” Emmett snorted, “and it overflowed.”

“Oh, gross. EMMETT! That’s just nasty,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“I’m a big guy. I’ve got big shits,” Emmett shrugged.

“We had to go into another room while they cleaned up Emmett’s room and let’s just say that I have the smell of crap in my nose,” Jasper snarled. “We should just give you a bucket, Emmett. You’re a menace to plumbing everywhere.”

“Will you guys quit gossiping and tell us how beautiful we look?” Rose asked from behind us. We all turned and standing before us were the three most gorgeous creatures we’d ever seen. However, my eyes drifted to the woman wearing the same shade as me. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a sexy ponytail with tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was soft and sultry. Her dress was strapless and it was cinched at the waist with a rhinestone belt that matched the dress.

“Rosie, baby, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Emmett said dramatically, dipping her in a deep kiss.

“No words, Ali-cat,” Jasper murmured, kissing her sweetly.

“You don’t have to say anything, Edward,” Bella whispered. Her brown eyes fell to the ground and she bit her lip, fumbling with her silver purse.

“I don’t have to but I’m going to anyway,” I said as I stared at her. Gently, I guided her chin back to look me in the eyes. Her skin flushed a deep pink.  “You’re gorgeous and every straight man will be ogling you all night long. Maybe even some gay men, too.”

“Will you be ogling me?” Bella countered, smiling saucily.

“Hell yeah. But, I’m lucky. You’re my date for the evening, gorgeous,” I said as I held out my arm. Bella smiled wider but blushed at the same time. We walked to the restaurant in the hotel and were seated at a large table. We all ordered our food and drinks, talking about our day out in Rio. Bella said that she was shocked at how Alice shopped and how much she had bought in such a short time. The ironic thing was that most of the purchases Alice got were for other people.

I paid the bill for our meal, using the Isle Esme credit card. We headed out of the restaurant and got into a waiting limo to take us to the Fosfo Box Club. It was about a ten minute drive from the hotel. Emmett exchanged phone numbers with the driver and the car left. The club was hopping. The sounds of the samba rhythm spilled out onto the street. We went into the club and got a table. Alice grabbed Jasper’s hand, dragging him onto the dance floor, much to his chagrin.

“Who wants a drink?” Emmett asked.

“Oh, me!” Rose squealed. “Something fruity and will get me drunk fast.”

“I’ll have a beer,” I replied.

“Okay, so I have a foofy, girly drink, a beer…Bella? What’s your poison?” Emmett asked.

“Hmmmm, beer sounds good,” she replied. “But I do want some tequila, too. Later, though.” Emmett nodded and he waded to the bar. Bella sat down on one of the stools while Rose was moving sensually to the music being pumped through the club.

“You want to dance?” Rose asked Bella.

“Do you see the death traps Alice put me in? I’ll be lucky if I don’t break anything,” Bella quipped. “I don’t have a particular desire to go to a Brazilian ER with monkeys and chickens, thank you very much.”

“You are not going to just sit here, are you?” Rose frowned.

“No, she’s not,” I said. “We’ll get her out there.”

“Well, it’s your feet and your funeral,” Bella shrugged. “I’m a klutz. In heels. Your toes will hate me in the morning. Where’s Emmett with the booze?”

“Right here,” Emmett bellowed. He put a bottle of beer into Bella’s hands. Rose grabbed her blue drink and began chugging it down. I just leaned against the table, sipping my own beer. After sucking down her drink, Rose dragged Emmett onto the dance floor and they began doing dance moves that were probably illegal in 49 out of the 50 states in the U.S.

“I never knew that Emmett was so bendy,” Bella quipped as she picked off her label from her beer. “And he can move his hips. Shocking.”

“My parents insisted that all of us take dance lessons,” I grumbled. “We all know the basics when it comes to partner dancing. Some of us took it a step further and can imitate fucking on the dance floor.”

“So you know how to dance?” Bella asked.

“Yeah, I do,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “I don’t like to brag but I’m the best in my family.”

“Are you just saying that so I can break your toes with my heels?” Bella laughed.

“No,” I smirked.

“Liar,” Bella snorted.

“Okay, a little bit is telling you to get you on the dance floor. The rest is God’s honest truth,” I said, holding up my right hand. “I can dance with Alice or Rose to prove a point if you don’t believe me.”

“Relax, Edward,” Bella said as she bumped my shoulder with hers. “I’m just giving you shit. Give me a few more beers and then I’ll go out on the dance floor. I need to not be able to feel my feet in order for them to work effectively.”

“Got it,” I winked.

We sat in silence, listening to the music of the smoky club. “Edward?”

“Yeah,” I replied.

“You know, you’re a good guy,” Bella said quietly. “When I came here, Emmett and Alice warned me to stay away and that you were a total douche. But, you’re not.”

“I’m trying to change, Bella,” I said, looking at her. “I was a douche. A lot of my exes would agree that I’m a douche. I mean, the night we met up on the beach before the storm, I got slapped because I ended a mistake. I used women for my pleasure, never caring about their feelings.”

“Do you want to go back to that?” Bella questioned, putting her hand on my arm. I shook my head. “Do you regret what you did in the past?” I nodded and felt a lone tear trail down my cheek. Bella’s thumb caressed my cheek, wiping it away. “You’re a good guy.” She leaned her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you,” I said as I turned to kiss her forehead.

Alice and Jasper came back up to the table and ordered drinks, including a round of shots of tequila. Rose was trying to get us to do body shots but Bella put the kibosh on that notion, saying she didn’t want lick anyone. Rose scowled at Bella, obviously pissed off that she couldn’t find a reason why to strip Emmett of his black dress shirt to lick his abs for the body shot.

After our shots of tequila, Emmett grabbed Bella and physically carried her onto the dance floor. On the floor, she stood there as Emmett danced like a elephant with some rare dancing disorder. Rose and Alice drank some more alcohol while Jasper tried, in vain, to reel them back in. However, Rose had the constitution of an ox and my sister, the fairy girl, didn’t. Rose was slightly buzzed while Alice, who was following Rose, drink for drink, was completely blitzed.

Bella came back and sat down next to me, hiding behind my shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Emmett looks like a spastic camel,” Bella hissed. “He’s all Rico Suave with his wife but with me? He’s dancing like Pee Wee Herman on crack.”

“Do you want to dance?” I asked.

“With someone who will _dance_. Not that. What the hell is that? A combination of the Electric Slide, Chicken Dance and Hokey Pokey?” Bella laughed.

“That’s embarrassing. Come on, Swan. I’ll dance with you since you want to,” I said as I held out my hand.

“I’m still afraid about breaking your toes,” Bella said sheepishly, putting her hand in mine. We walked, hand in hand, to the dance floor. The opening chords of ‘Scream’ by Usher filled the club. Some of the regulars of the club were already moving in some intricate dance patterns. Bella was pulling away from me. “I can’t do that.”

“Relax, Bella,” I said as I twined my fingers with hers. “Just follow my lead. You’ll be fine, gorgeous.”

“Says the man who may lose his toes in the next ten minutes,” she growled. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a tight dance hold. My hand was splayed on her back, molding her body to mine. “Holy crap.”

“Trust me,” I said, staring into her deep brown eyes.  She nodded and smiled shyly. Slowly, I moved my feet and she joined me, following my footsteps. When she had the steps down, I added in some of the arm movements. Bella grew more confident and I was able to improvise with her. She followed easily and we were moving like the couples who were dancing on the floor earlier. Toward the climax of the song, I dipped Bella, stopping her body from falling to the ground. She squealed as I twisted her back up, holding her to my body. The song continued and once it ended, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her by the waist. Her feet weren’t even touching the ground.

“Wow,” she breathed in my ear. “You really know your shit.” I placed her on the ground, steadying her body with my hands.

“I told you I was the best in my family,” I snickered, brushing her hair away from her face. “No spastic camels?”

“Fuck no,” she giggled. “That was awesome, Edward.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. Her lips lingered on my skin longer than should have considered polite. “I’m going to go to the ladies room. I’ll meet you back at the table.” I nodded and she left my arms. No sooner than she was gone, then Alice jumped in front of me.

“What, Sprite?” I asked, using Bella’s name for Alice.

“You liiiiiiiiiiike her,” Alice sang.

“Yes, I like her,” I said. “Did your boyfriend tell you this?”

“No. I can tell by the way you’re acting around her,” Alice snickered. “It’s fate, Edward.”

“What’s fate?”

“You and Bella,” she said as she dragged me back to the table. “She’s exactly what you need. What you want.”

“Why would she want me?” I asked, frowning deeply. “I’m a skank.”

“With a heart of gold,” Emmett laughed. I shot him a look. “Look, Edward. You are a good guy. A little lost and confused, but overall a good guy. We are going to help you win over Bella. But, based off that dance, it might not be that difficult.”

“Edward, just because you got burned in the past, doesn’t mean that history will repeat itself,” Rose said. “Hell, if that was true, I’d be living with my parents, afraid of my own shadow. The guy I dated before Emmett makes you look like a kitten. Royce liked to take without asking and he did take from many, MANY women. Myself included. But, long story short, I got over it and I met Emmett. The rest is, as they say, history.”

“You know my story,” Alice frowned. “But, I got my happy ending.”

“Me too,” Rose smiled. “Despite your past, Edward, you deserve happiness, too. And love and that mushy crap.”

“And we’re going to help you get it,” Emmett said, clapping me on the shoulder. “But if you hurt her…”

“We’ll hurt you,” Jasper growled. “She’s been through hell with her ex-fiancé.”

“I’ll gladly accept your pain if I hurt her. I’d deserve that and more,” I chuckled nervously. “But, I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You want to love her,” Alice sang.

“And kiss her…” Rose added.

“And hug her…” Emmett bellowed.

“And…shit, you guys took all of the good ones,” Jasper frowned. “Speaking of Bella, where is she? Shouldn’t she be back from the bathroom?”

Yes, she should.

**A/N: Minor cliffy…we’ll find out what happened with Bella in the next chapter. Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are located on my blog (link in my profile). Extra teasers are posted on there along with other goodies. In addition, come check out my Facebook Group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin. Hugs!**


	7. A Relational Shift

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Thanks to Patty for her help in planning the goodness in this chappie!**

**Chapter Seven: A Relational Shift**

**BPOV**

I had to get away. Dancing with Edward in that smoky club in Rio was hot and I was turned on, immensely. Honestly, I think I needed new panties because the ones I was currently wearing were soaked with my arousal from feeling Edward’s hard body pressed against mine and the sensual way he moved his hips. Seriously, though, I wanted to turn my face when I kissed his cheek and shove my tongue down his throat. I wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck him, right on the dance floor.

But, he’s trying to turn over a new leaf.

Public fucking would not bode well for the reformed sex addict. _Is he a sex addict?_ He’s fucked 200 people. He’s damned sex addict. _A hot sex addict…_ I need some serious help.

Plus, he wanted to fuck. I could feel _it_ against my hip when we danced. Edward was hard. Not to mention, a big boy, too. _Makes Tyler look like a mere tyke. Edward is ALL man._  

Stop it, Swan. You’re friends. Edward doesn’t want you that way.

“Hey, sexy,” I heard over my shoulder. I saw a tall guy standing near the exit of the bar to the patio I was standing on, leering at me. “You look a little lost, sexy. Perhaps I can help you?” His words were heavily accented and he had a ‘I’m-going-to-take-you-into-the-back-alley-and-we’ll-never-see-you-again’ look.

“I’m fine,” I said curtly. “Just getting some fresh air but I’m going to go back in, now.”

He blocked the door with his hulking body. “Come on, sexy. I can show you a real good time. Have you experienced a real Latin lover,” he purred, his dark eyes looking predatory and staring at me like I was naked. “I’m Jacob, sexy. Make you sure you remember it. You’ll be screaming it all night.”

“Nah. It’ll be what I tell the police when you don’t let me pass,” I spat. “I’m not interested.” I skirted past him. His hand wrapped around my bicep and he squeezed tightly. I stared at his hand, narrowing my eyes. “Unless you want the heel of my shoe permanently embedded in your balls, let go of my arm, asshole.”

“I’m bigger than you, sexy,” he snarled. “You can’t fight me off.”

“But we can,” came the angry voice of Edward, standing at point along with Emmett and Jasper. “Get your meaty paws off her, fucktard.”

“Or what?” Jacob hissed. “You’ll attack me with your hair gel? With your designer shoes?” Jacob’s hand tightened around my bicep painfully and I whimpered. He loosened his hold enough so I could reach down, grabbing my shoe. I hit Jacob’s face with the heel and he pushed me to the ground. “You fucking whore!”

Edward ran between me and my attacker, ready to kill Jacob. “You have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of this club before we call the cops,” he growled.

“She’s not worth it,” Jacob spat as he wiped at his bleeding face. “Bitch.” He stomped past us.

Edward crouched down and he looked at me, his green eyes filled with fear and anger. However, they softened when they saw me on the ground. He tentatively waved his hands over me. “Are you alright, Bella?” he whispered.

“I’m fine, but my shoe’s not,” I said as I held up my now broken heel.

“Bella that was bad ass. You hit him with your shoe!” Emmett guffawed. “You are one tough chick. Though, I could kick your ass for wandering off on your own.”

“I have another heel, Emmett. Don’t make me use it on your hard head,” I said dryly as Edward helped me to my feet. Tenderly, his fingers grazed on the bruise that was undoubtedly growing from where Jacob grabbed me. “Edward, he didn’t hurt me. I bruise really easily.”

“He touched you without your permission,” he said quietly, his ire evident. His green orbs were black with anger. His thumb brushed over my arm and it ignited my skin. Then, Edward pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I was shocked at his affection and his worry. However, I felt so safe with him. I returned his embrace, cuddling against his rock-hard chest. I don’t know how long we stood there, Edward holding me tightly, trying to protect from the world, but I was in heaven. Or maybe, was it hell? I loved being held and protected by him but I’m not in a place to start anything. Especially with a man who is trying get over his womanizing ways. What type of future do we have? In three weeks, I’m flying back to Seattle and he’ll still be here in Brazil.

_Obviously, since you’re thinking about a future with him, your feelings are growing for this guy. Despite his slutty ways, he’s being sweet and caring toward you. What harm would it be to have a little fun?_

I don’t want to hurt him. Edward’s been through enough with his ex. It’s all or nothing. You know?

_You’ve also been hurt, Bella. Go for nothing. Less likely of a repeat performance in the pain department…_

“Do you want to go, Bella? Back to the hotel?” he asked, brushing his fingers along my cheek, breaking me from my reverie.

“I’m missing a shoe,” I chuckled against his chest.  I pulled back slightly, holding up my broken heel. _Damn, these were actually pretty cute._ “Can you imagine how nasty ass that floor is? So as to save my feet from a foot fungus, I’ll say yes.”

He laughed lightly, looking at me. “How can you make a joke after what happened?” he asked, sobering up quickly.

“Because, why dwell on something that is no longer an issue?” I said, shrugging my shoulders. “Jacob is no longer here and I’m fine.”

“He left a bruise on your arm,” Edward sighed, wrapping his warm hand around my bicep. Unlike the last guy who touched me there, Edward’s touch was more of a caress, trying to soothe the dull ache in my arm.

“You look at me and I bruise,” I said as I pulled back, taking off my other heel. “Yuck, nasty floor germs. I’m so showering when we get back to the hotel. Blech!” Edward smirked and bent down, picking me up in his arms. “Edward! Put me down!”

“You don’t want nasty floor germs,” he said, staring at me. “Problem solved.”

“What about everyone else?” I countered. “Maybe they want to stay. Plus, I have to get my purse before we go.” I wiggled in his arms. “I can walk, Edward. Jacob grabbed my arm. Not my foot.”

“I don’t want your feet to be attacked by those nasty floor germs,” he quipped.

“Put me down, Cullen,” I said. He sighed and gently placed me on the ground. “But, I do want to go.”

“Okay, gorgeous,” he said, brushing my hair away from face. “We’ll go.” He took my hand and we walked back into the smoky club. Alice was singing the ‘Barney’ song in French, while dancing around Jasper. Rose was laughing hysterically as she filmed it on her phone. “Guys, we’re going to go and from the looks of my sister, she needs to go too.”

“I told you,” Jasper said as he scooped up Alice, flinging her over his shoulder.

“Alice is hysterical when she’s drunk,” Rose snickered, smacking Emmett’s shoulder. “Come on, baby. Let’s go back to the hotel and fuck.”

“Do they know what happened?” I asked Emmett.

“They are blitzed,” Emmett sighed. “We could tell them that Edward was a girl with a tattoo of a purple two-headed cow on his left ass cheek and they’ll believe it. I’ll tell Rosie tomorrow when she wakes up from her drunken stupor.”

“Edward has a tattoo?” Alice chirped from Jasper’s shoulder. “Where? I wanna see!”

“It’s not for public view, Sprite,” Edward said blandly. “Emmett, did you call the limo?”

“He’s waiting outside,” Emmett said. We gathered our stuff and headed out of the club. Edward never let go of my hand, even twining his fingers with mine as we walked to the stretch limo. Inside, he held me to his side. I actually cuddled next to him. It felt right.

“Do you really have a tattoo?” I asked quietly. He nodded, giving me a tiny smile. “Can I see it?”

“Possibly,” he chuckled. “It truly isn’t for public view.”

“Is it on your wang?” I teased.

“No,” he snorted. “It’s on my hip. Very low on my hip, close to my wang.”

“”What is it?”

“A dragon. I got it when I was with her,” he said, frowning slightly. “She said that tattoos were hot on guys. So, I sat through two hours of agony for her and I have a dragon on my hip that I stubbornly refuse to remove because it hurt going on and I’ve heard that it hurts more coming off. Do you have any tattoos?”

“I’m afraid of needles and I get squeamish around blood,” I answered. “So, no.”

“Bella, I love you!” Alice sang from Jasper’s lap. “You’re my best friend! You know that?”

“I love you, too,” I chuckled. “And you are one of my best friends, too, Sprite.”

“Yay! Oh, and Edward liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you, Bella. Really likes you,” she giggled. “You two are soul mates. Can I plan your wedding?” Jasper clapped his hand over Alice’s mouth. I could feel Edward warm up next to me. I shot him a quick look and his cheeks were deep red, matching his shirt. He untwined his fingers from mine and he searched for something. He found it in a bottle of water, which he chugged down.

“Hey,” I whispered. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he said curtly.

“Are you mad?” I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

“Not at you,” he said, giving me a tiny smile. “At my sister, yes.”

“Let’s talk when we get back to hotel, okay?”

“I’d like that,” he murmured. I moved my hand down from his arm and laced my fingers with his. He visibly relaxed. A short ride later, we arrived back at the hotel and we all went to our respective rooms. Rose had passed out in the limo and Emmett was carrying her. Alice was yammering in some foreign language that I didn’t recognize. Jasper looked confused as he guided her out of the limo. Edward and I were the last to get out of the limo. Once out, he swept me in his arms. I arched a brow. “No funky foot fungi.”

“Thanks,” I giggled. “But admit that you like carrying me.”

“I do,” he laughed nervously as he walked through the lobby. As we waited for the elevator, his smile fell. “Shit, I don’t know what I’m doing, Bella…”

“Let’s get up to the room and we’ll talk, Edward,” I soothed. He sighed and nodded as we got into the elevator. After a quick ride up to our floor, Edward walked us to our room. Inside, he put me on my feet. “I’m going to scour my toes and change. Then, we can talk?” He nodded, still looking very sheepish. I swiped a pair of shorts and a tank top, ruffling Edward’s hair as I walked past. “Relax, Edward.”

“I’m trying. I’m also trying not to puke,” he joked lamely. “I could seriously kick my sister’s ass right now.”

“Don’t. She’s drunk,” I snickered. “I’ll be right back.” He sighed, giving me a nervous smile. I slipped into the bathroom and inside, I fell against the door. The brevity of what Alice said in her drunken state was just now hitting me. I kept it together for him but now the fact that he _likes_ me is causing me to hyperventilate. “Breathe, Swan.” I sat down and methodically scrubbed my feet of the foulness from the club, the limo and the hotel room. I changed into my pajamas and washed my face of the makeup Alice slathered on my skin. I released my hair from its ponytail and walked out to the room. The balcony was open and Edward was sitting on the chaise lounge outside. I put on a pair of flip flops and walked outside. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater tank top.

“Your feet all clean?” he asked, giving me a confident smirk.

“Yes. No more creepy crawlies burrowing between my toes,” I said as I sat down next to him on the chaise.

“I got some ice for your arm,” he said as he held up a bag. Wrapping it in a towel, he gently placed it on my bruised bicep. “I’m sorry about my sister’s big mouth, Bella.”

“I’m not,” I said, looking at him. “That is if what she said wasn’t true.”

“It’s true,” he said uncertainly. “But, I don’t know what I’m doing. Also, what I’m feeling is definitely more than a crush…God, I feel like I’m in middle school all over again.”

“Don’t remind me of middle school. That was hell. You had your dorky moments in high school. Mine were in middle school. Two words: bad perm,” I joked. “I looked like a poodle.”

“You probably cute as hell,” he said his lips quirking up in a crooked smile.

“I had a white-girl afro,” I snorted. “I wanted to kill my mom for making me get the damn perm but she insisted that I’d be adorable.”

“I’d love to see a picture,” Edward said. He sighed and shifted the icepack on my arm. “Bella, I do like you. As a friend and as something more. I have this need to protect you even though you don’t necessarily need it as you demonstrated on the beach and again later tonight at the club. Plus, you’re gorgeous, funny, smart and so kind. Unfortunately, I’m broken and a girl like you probably doesn’t want a guy like me. Additionally, you’re going to be going back to the states in a few weeks and I’ll still be here. Not to mention that you were engaged up until a few days ago…It’s like the first time in forever I find someone that I can see myself with and all of the card are stacked against me.”

“Edward, I like you, too,” I said as I turned to face him.

“You do?” he asked, his eyes filled with trepidation.

“Yep,” I smiled. “The timing and distance is not ideal but there’s an attraction I feel toward you that is definitely more than just friends. When I first met you, I was kind of disgusted by your womanizing behavior but that was just a front. It was covering what was truly hurting you…Inherently, you’re a good man. You have a good heart.” I pressed my hand to his chest, right above his frantically beating heart. His warm hand covered mine and he breathed shakily. His eyes were closed and he looked almost pained. “What is it?”

“Like I said earlier, I don’t know what I’m doing,” he muttered. His eyes opened and I could see the fear behind them. “I’m so used to being _that_ guy who used women for one thing…sex. I don’t know how to do the whole wooing, dating thing. The last time I did it, I was nineteen and clueless. Now, nearly a decade later, I’m still clueless.”

“Edward, you’ve been doing great so far,” I said as I pulled my hand away.

“By what? Carrying you from the limo to the hotel room?” he asked, pulling up his legs, resting his head on his knees.

“You were gentle and sweet when I fell, cracking my head open,” I chuckled. “Then, again with that Jacob douche in caring for my arm.”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain,” he said, looking at me. “I’m afraid that by knowing me, I’ll cause you pain.”

“You’ll only cause me pain if you dump me on my wedding day and say that you like men,” I said flatly.

“Well, I don’t like guys in that way. And we haven’t been on a date, Bella. It’s a little soon to be planning the wedding,” he snorted.

“Not according to your sister,” I giggled.

“I still want to kick her ass,” he grumbled.

“If she hadn’t said anything, would you have mentioned it or would you have suffered in silence until I left?” I asked.

“Suffered in silence,” he sighed.

“What do you want to do now?” I pressed.

“Kiss the shit out of you,” he chuckled. “Romantic, right?”

“Extremely,” I deadpanned. “If you want to kiss me, you have to take me out on a date, Mr. Cullen.”

“Bella, will you do me the honor of joining me for a date tomorrow?” he asked, his face turning a bright red.

“I’d be honored,” I smiled.

“Really?” he replied, looking excited as a kid on Christmas day.

 I nodded. “What are we going to do?”

“Let me do some work and I’ll let you know tomorrow,” he said, his smile was beaming radiantly. I couldn’t help but be excited with him. This was not the same man I’d met a few days prior. His legs dropped and he wrapped me into a warm embrace. “I’m so happy you said yes, Bella.” He nuzzled my hair and gently rubbed my back.

“Me, too,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. _Just don’t hurt me._

“You ready for bed?” he asked, brushing my hair back over my shoulders. I nodded and stood up. Offering my hand to him, I pulled him up from the chaise lounge and walked into our hotel room. We climbed into the bed and switched the lights off, lying on each other’s sides, staring at each other.

“Edward?”

“Yeah, gorgeous,” he replied smoothly.

“I want to makes something clear…yes, I’m on vacation. But, I’m not a type of girl who has random flings,” I said in the darkness. “If something happens between us…”

“Bella, like I said earlier, this is more than just a mere crush,” he chuckled nervously. “I’m attracted to you on many levels. I think the biggest attraction has to do with your patience and kindness from a couple of nights ago during the storm. You listened to me when no one else would. I don’t intend to hurt you because I want this so badly. It’s so close but so far, you know?”

“What happens when I leave?” I asked, tears pricking my eyes. _Stop it, Swan._

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He gently pulled me toward his body. I cuddled against his chest, pressing my ear above his heart. “A perfect fit.”

“It is,” I giggled. He kissed my forehead and held me closely. “Sleep well, Edward.”

“You too, gorgeous,” he murmured against my hair.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, the sun was attacking my face. I grumbled as I covered my head with a pillow. “Too fucking bright,” I mumble unintelligently. However, I felt something against my cheek. It was not a pillow. “What is this?” I sat up, glowering at the bright sunlight shining in the hotel room. I also noticed that I was down one Edward. _Where is he?_

Perhaps the note that poked me in the face addressed to ‘Bella’ will tell me. What a novel concept. I opened the note and inside was the clearly masculine handwriting of Edward.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave you this morning. But, I wanted to get some things squared away for our date. Anyhow, I took the liberty of scheduling you a spa appointment (along with Alice and Rose) for a massage, manicure, pedicure and some girly pampering. Emmett suggested it. Why he knows this, I have no idea but I figured I’d try it. Your appointment is at noon. Afterward, I’ll be meeting you in the lobby for our date. Dress comfortably but stylishly…we have reservations at Aprazível which is a fairly nice restaurant in Santa Teresa._

_God, I sound like a businessman. I have no doubt that you will be the most beautiful woman there, Bella. I also know that I’m very, very, VERY excited for our date tonight. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a date and I’m so grateful that it’s with you._

_I’m counting the minutes until I see you, gorgeous._

_Until then…_

_Yours, Edward_

I smiled and crushed his note to my chest. For someone who doesn’t really know what he’s doing, Edward’s doing phenomenally. Hopping out of bed, I go to shower. I scrubbed my body, again focusing on my feet. I was still squicked out by the creepy crawlies that could be burrowing beneath my skin from that nasty club. I finished my shower and walked out into the room. Sitting on the bed were Rose and Alice. They looked a little worse for wear. “Morning, darlings!” I said, smirking at them.

“Too loud, Swan,” Rose growled.

“Don’t give her shit,” Alice snarled. “She had a rough night last night. Are you okay?”

“Rough night?” I asked, curious.

“The bruise on your arm,” Alice replied, putting her hand on my bicep. “Jasper told me that you were attacked?”

“Not attacked,” I sighed. I walked to my bag, pulling on a pair of panties under my towel. I thought about what she said. “Kind of attacked? A guy at the club wouldn’t take no and he grabbed my arm. However, his face came in contact with the sharp end of my heel, ruining the new shoes you got me, Ali.” I found the shoe and held it up.

“I’ll gladly take a broken heel as opposed to my friend,” Alice said as she hugged me. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt too much. Did Edward take care of you?”

“He was great, but he was ready to tan your hide, Sprite,” I giggled.

“What are you talking about?” Alice asked, scratching her head.

“You don’t remember?” Rose guffawed from the bed. “You outed your brother.”

“I said that Edward was gay? He’s so not gay,” Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

“No, you spilled the beans about his crushy-poo on our dear Miss Swan,” Rose said.

“I did?” Alice squeaked. “Dear God. Edward must be so pissed at me. Jasper told me that he and Emmett had a long talk in the pool prior to the boat ride to Rio about his attraction toward you, Bella. Wait, he admitted it to you?”

“We talked once we got up to the hotel. We have our first date tonight,” I blushed. “Though, you were funny last night. You outed Edward and then you asked to plan our wedding. No weddings. Not any time soon, Sprite. We have bigger fish to fry with the fact that we live in separate continents…if this attraction pans out into something else, you know?”

“It’ll pan out,” both Alice and Rose said.

“Need I remind you that you both warned me off Edward when I came to Isle Esme,” I said. “There’s also a part of me that’s afraid that he’ll revert back to his man-slut ways.”

“Bella, let me tell you something about Cullen men,” Rose said, putting her arm over my bare shoulders. Yeah, I was still just wearing a towel and lacy panties. “When they fall, they fall fast and permanently. Emmett was following me around like a lost puppy dog within a day of meeting me. Carlisle was the same way with Esme. My guess is that Edward has fallen. Hard. You will forever have an Edward-shaped shadow following you around. I’ve never, EVER seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you. I was bombed out of my head last night and I recognized that. He’s been bitten by the Cullen Love Bug.”

“My brother is a good man but he’s been wandering aimlessly for eight years. I think, finally, he’s found the person to guide his movements and give him the direction he needs,” Alice said, giving me a crooked smirk.

“As enlightening as this conversation is, I’m wearing a towel. Can I get dressed please? Then, we have a date at the spa,” I said.

“Thank goodness…I need to get my cooter waxed,” Rose said. “Shaving is not nearly as smooth as having the girly bits waxed.”

“Maybe I should do that, too,” Alice said. “It’s been a few weeks for me. Bella, are you getting waxed?”

“Nope. I got waxed a few days to my wed…my wedding day,” I sniffled. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Rose asked.

“I was supposed to be married. This was supposed to be my honeymoon and now I’m going on a date with another guy,” I said, wiping my tears from my cheeks. “How fucked up is that?”

“Bella, do you like Edward?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. He’s a little lost but he’s a good guy. He has a good heart,” I murmured.

“Good looking, too,” Rose said, waggling her brows. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes, darting into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once I was dressed, I brushed my teeth and put on some light makeup. I headed back into the room and grabbed my wallet, room key and cell phone. “Let’s get some breakfast before we get beautified. I need some hangover food.”

“So do I!” Alice chimed. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my room. We went down to the restaurant and ordered a ton of food. Well, they did. I ordered an omelet. I didn’t drink all that much and the experience with Jacob was quite sobering. Over our breakfast, I told them what happened with Jacob and how the guys came to save me, Edward leading the charge. Rose smiled knowingly and Alice was already picking out my colors for our fall wedding.

 I wanted to smack her.

No weddings.

Let me get through the first fucking date, Sprite.

Alice paid for breakfast and we headed to the spa for our day of pampering. The spa was insanely gorgeous and from what I saw, very expensive as well. At least, I think it was expensive. Everything was written in Portuguese and the monetary amounts were in Brazilian real. However, Alice told me that everything has been paid for by Edward. My brows shot to my hairline. How did she know that?

Apparently, Edward paid for all of our treatments. When Alice tried to slip her credit card to the attendant, she insisted that everything was covered by Mr. Cullen. The day was spent in complete bliss. I was massaged, buffed, polished, coiffed and made over.

“Bella, I have your outfit for you,” Alice said. “It’s one of the skirts you got yesterday.”

“Cool,” I said as I took the garment bag from my friend. “Have you heard from Edward?”

“I have. He’s so adorable, Bella. I’ve never seen him this excited,” she said, her green eyes brimming with tears. “Even when we surprised him with tickets to a Star Trek Convention when he was a junior high school, he wasn’t this giddy. And Edward is an insane Star Trek fanatic. A Starry?”

“Trekkie, Alice,” I giggled.

“Whatever,” she said, waving her hand. “All I know is that my brother is head over heels for you, girl.” I blushed and ducked into the locker room to change into my outfit. It was an a-line skirt in cream, dark gray, soft coral and aquamarine with a matching aquamarine tank top. My accessories are all silver and my shoes match the cream in the skirt.

I walked out of the locker room. Alice was bouncing on her toes while Rose was smiling. “Do I look okay?”

“You look beautiful, Bella,” Alice said as she hugged me. “Your date is waiting for you out in the lobby.”

“God, I’m so nervous,” I said. “Look at my hands.” I held up my hands. They were quaking slightly. “I’ve never been this nervous about a date. Ever.”

Rose took my hands and rubbed them between hers. “Just have fun. I can understand your nerves. This is the first date you’ve had with a guy who isn’t your gay ex-fiancé.”

“Do you think Edward is as nervous as me?” I squeaked.

“Oh yeah,” they both laughed. “He’s pacing in the lobby. The concierge is looking at him like he’s a crazed mad man,” Alice added. “Please, put him out of his misery, Bella.”

I nodded and picked up my purse. “Is my camera in here?”

“Yep,” Rose replied. “I had to dig through your skivvies to get to it but the camera is inside of your purse.” The girls wrapped their arms around me, wishing me a good time on my date with Edward. Steeling my resolve, I headed out into the lobby of the hotel. As they described, Edward was pacing in front of the concierge desk. He looked delicious in a pair of black pants and a light gray shirt. His hair is sticking up every which way. In his hand, he’s holding three lavender roses.

“Hi, Edward,” I said, blushing deeply. He stopped his pacing, staring at me.

“Bella,” he croaked out, his voice cracking slightly. “Wow, you look…there are no words…so gorgeous…these are for you.” He thrust the flowers toward me. _He really is nervous and relationship-challenged._

“Thank you,” I said, taking the roses. “They’re beautiful.”

“They pale in comparison to you,” he said quietly, moving closer to me, caressing my cheek. “God that sounded so incredibly cheesy.”

“Some cheese is good for the diet,” I laughed.

“But too much is not good at all,” he said, dropping his gaze to the flowers in my hand. “Did you know that flowers have specific meanings?”

“I did, but I don’t know what a lavender rose means,” I said, smelling the sweet smell of the flower.

“The vendor said that it means enchantment, majesty and love at first sight,” he whispered. “You’ve definitely enchanted me. You also have a majestic air about you that is so elegant and lovely. And in regards to love at first sight aspect, I definitely feel something _more_ for you than I’d ever felt for any one before. Even Lauren…”

_Did he just say that he may or may not have fallen in love with me at first sight? Wait, what?_

“Relax, Bella. I can see the hamster moving in your head,” he laughed.

“I’m just panicking, slightly,” I tittered.

“If you’re thinking that I just said that I loved you at first sight, I can imagine why. I’ve fallen into like at first sight,” he said. “I may be a relationship retard but even I know you don’t proclaim your love for your date within the first ten minutes.”

“Okay,” I sighed, collapsing onto the couch. “I like you a lot, too. Please don’t think that I don’t.”

“We’re battling our own demons,” he said, lacing his fingers with mine. “You’re dealing with the rejection of your ex-fiancé. I’m just dealing with the realities of a relationship and not just fucking. The whole ‘wooing’ aspect of it all. I’m hoping we can work through all of this together.”

“Me too,” I said, looking into his deep green eyes. “And there is something else I want you to know…you’re not a rebound. If anything, Tyler was the rebound that stuck around for four years.”

“That has got to be a story,” he joked. “You can tell me in the limo, gorgeous.”

“Limo?”

“I don’t want to be distracted while I drive. Having you sit next to me would definitely be a distraction,” he said as he helped me to my feet. I blushed and looked down at his chest. Tenderly, he cupped my chin and raised my face to look at him. “It would. You are so incredibly beautiful, Bella.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. “And you’re doing really, _really_ well with whole wooing thing. You’ve given me more compliments in the past ten minutes than Tyler did in our entire relationship.”

“Good. Because I intend to keep doing so,” he said as he kissed cheek. _Aw, I want his lips._  “Soon, gorgeous. You said that you won’t kiss me until we’ve had a date. The date is just starting…”

“So, I’ll get a kiss goodnight?” I asked, smiling happily.

Edward is guiding me through the lobby. His smile is secretive. “I hope so. I so want to feel your pretty, pink lips against mine,” he murmured, not looking at me. Outside of the hotel, he caged me with his body, pressing me against the wall. His hand moved up to my face, lightly rubbing my lips with his thumb. “These lips, Bella.”

“I’m willing to bend the rules,” I whimpered.

“You may be, but I’m not. I’ve waited a long time to kiss someone, to _want_ to kiss someone. I’ve lived a life of instant gratification and you, my dear Bella, are worth the wait,” he whispered, running his nose along the column of my neck, ghosting soft kisses along my skin. I was becoming putty in his hands. So much, that he had to wrap his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling. “Everything okay, gorgeous?”

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He chuckled, hugging me to his body. I eagerly accepted his embrace, cuddling against his chest and inhaling his unique scent. It was clean but spicy at the same time. “Did you just smell me?” he laughed.

“I love your cologne,” I laughed as we slid into the limo.

“Thank you. It’s something that’s made at the spa at Isle Esme,” he explained. “Sandalwood, musk and cinnamon with a touch of orange blossom. My mom created it for my dad but he couldn’t stand it. I loved it and so I have a ton of it in my villa.”

“It’s you,” I said as I sat back on the leather seat of the limo.

“Just like strawberries, vanilla and warmth are you,” he said, lightly caressing my bare knee. “Now, that’s a scent I want to bottle up.”

“Philosophy Strawberry Milkshake shampoo and Bath and Body Works Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray,” I responded.

“So, it’s already bottled,” he chuckled. “Damn, that would have sold millions.” He pulled me close to his side, resting his cheek on my head.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” I asked, idly tracing circles on his thigh.

“You’ll see,” he replied cryptically. “My brother and Jasper helped in the planning of this. I also called in a few professional favors from some of our vendors for our excursions.”

“You’re not spending a ton of money on me, are you?” I chided.

“Define a ton,” he laughed. I pulled away and glowered at him. “Relax, gorgeous. Since my family and the resort provide a constant stream of tourists to these locales that I’m taking you, we’re going at a significant discount but with some added perks.”

“Significant discount?”

“Just enjoy this, gorgeous,” he said as he looked at me. “Please?”

I nodded, cuddling up against his warm body. He kissed my forehead and we sat quietly until the limo stopped. The driver spoke quickly and in Portuguese. Edward responded in kind and it went straight to my lacy panties. “What did you say?” I asked.

“Just verified that he was going to pick us up in an hour and half,” Edward chuckled. He smirked at me. “You’re looking at me like a steak dinner.”

“That’s fucking hot,” I purred. “Do you know any other languages? Other than English and Portuguese?”

“I’m fluent in Portuguese, obviously but also Spanish, French, Italian and German. I can also have rudimentary conversations in Danish, Japanese and Mandarin,” he replied, blushing slightly. “I’ve always had an affinity for languages. It’s definitely useful when dealing with various clients and guests for all over the world. Come on. I don’t want us to be late for our first part of our date.”

“We’re on a timeline?” I quipped.

“For the first part, yes,” he said as he opened the door and gracefully sliding out of the limo. Gallantly, he offered his hand to me as I got out. “You can leave your purse in the limo.”

“I want my camera,” I said as I reached inside to grab my Nikon Coolpix camera. “I’m a bit of a photo junkie.”

“I’m glad. Because I want to remember this evening,” he said as he twined his fingers with mine. He turned to the driver who was leaning against the limo. “ _Desculpe-me? Podia tomar nosso quadro? Eu gostaria de lembrar-se da primeira data com a mulher que eu sei que eu casarei..._ ”

He nodded and took the camera from Edward’s hand. Edward pulled me in his arms, sneaking behind me, putting his chin on my shoulder. “Smile, gorgeous.” I turned to look at him; his face so close to mine and smiled at him. His jade eyes were twinkling and he had a crooked smirk on his features. “At the camera, Bella.”

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose before turning to look at the driver. He had a knowing grin as he snapped the picture, handing the camera back to me. “Thank you,” I said.

“You’re welcome,” he said in a heavy accent. “I’ll see you in an hour and a half, Mr. Cullen,” he finished in Portuguese. “Have fun.”

“What did you say to him, Edward? With the camera?” I asked.

“I asked him to take a picture of us,” he replied, smiling innocently. He grabbed the camera from my hands and he flipped through the photos. “And he did. I want copies of these, Bella.”

“He took more than one?” I squeaked. Edward held up my camera and the entire exchange we had in front of the limo from Edward putting his chin on my shoulder to my kissing his nose to where I finally turned to face the camera were on the tiny screen. Based off the photos, we didn’t look like a couple on their first date. We looked like a couple that was comfortable with each other and very much in love. “These are awesome…If you want, I can load them onto your laptop when we get back to hotel.”

“I’d like that,” he said, his excitement palpable. “That one,” he pointed to the one where I was kissing his nose, “is my new desktop wallpaper.” I blushed and punched his shoulder. I turned off the camera and finally saw where we were.

“Sugar Loaf Mountain?” I breathed.

“I’ve been told that it’s beautiful at sunset,” he said. “I haven’t been up here at sunset but the views are exquisite.”

“Why haven’t you been up here at sunset?” I asked, arching a brow.

“It’s an iconic romantic location and prior to you, I didn’t want to have a romantic bone in my body,” he said sadly as we walked to the tram that was going to take us to the summit of the peak. “Remember? Manwhore?”

“Even though you thought with your little head as opposed to your big head, you must have done some romantic things,” I said.

“Nope. Not really. All I had to do was flash a smile, a wink or lick my lips and women would come flocking. Hell, they probably still would,” he said bitterly.

“Do you still want that?” I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“No. Honestly, the only woman I want right now is the one standing next to me,” he answered honestly, looking into my eyes. “But, I want to do this right, Bella. I don’t want to rush this…”

“My time on the island is limited,” I frowned.

“I’m certain that if this is something we both want, we’ll make it work, gorgeous,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine. Our little bubble was broken when a woman approached us. She spoke quietly to Edward in Portuguese. He nodded and led me to a private tram. We sat down on the benches. Well, he sat down and guided me to his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“What do you want?” I asked as we slowly ascended to the summit.

“You,” he answered simply.

“That’s kind of a vague answer, Cullen,” I teased him.

“In my head, I know what I want but if I say it, I’m afraid you’ll run away screaming,” he sighed.

“If I run away screaming, I’d die. We’re in a tram heading to the top of Sugar Loaf Mountain,” I quipped.

“You know what I mean,” he said dryly, rolling his eyes. “Are you always so literal?”

“Not usually. I am a perpetual smart ass, though,” I laughed. “I have to be because of what I do. I write about the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Most of what I write is tongue in cheek so I’m never too far away from some snarky remark.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled as he kissed my shoulder. “Did you always want to be a journalist?”

“Yeah, but not what I’m currently doing,” I said. “I wanted to write the next _big_ story and get my Pulitzer Prize. I was the editor of my college paper and it was award-winning during my tenure. Most of the stories that earned the prizes were the ones that I wrote or that were scoped out by me. I’m a damn good journalist and I want more from my job. Unfortunately, I’ve put in for transfers into other departments like the crime beat, political, local news, national news…anything but entertainment but I’ve been pegged as a ‘tabloid reporter’ and it’s a hard stereotype to shake.”

“Do you ever publish anything that isn’t true?”

“No. Never. However, when you’re covering the stars, the biggest story is who is fucking who, the latest cheating scandal, who’s in rehab, that sort of shit; nothing really engrossing unless you’re into that. I’m not but I have to be since I write about it.”

“If you could write about anything, what would it be?” he asked.

“Crime division,” I answered. “My dad being a cop really piqued my interest in keeping the cities safe, crime rates and such. If I wasn’t a journalist, I’d probably follow in his footsteps and become a cop or detective. Unfortunately, my queasiness around blood makes that kind of hard. What about you? What’s your dream job?”

“A lot of people would say what I do,” he chuckled. “But, I’d love to open my own company, focusing on technology, web design, and oddly enough, travelling. Put my knowledge of languages to good use.”

“What types of technology?” I asked.

“Computers, laptops, tablets and stuff similar to that,” he answered. “I also enjoy tinkering with web design, graphic design and such. However, that’s by necessity. I’m the webmaster of our website. Everything on there I learned from an online course from University of Phoenix.”

“The website is amazing. It was one of the reasons why the ex and I chose this place for our honeymoon,” I said. I clapped my hands over my mouth. “Sorry…”

“Bella, don’t be sorry. Prior to you, I’d be fucking those brides on their honeymoons,” he said, smiling sadly. “I may have even approached you, regardless of your status and lured you into my bed. God, I’m such a monster.”

“Stop,” I said as I took his face in my hands. “You were a douche. I’m surprised your dick is still attached to your body. It was all a front, though. You were hiding behind the manwhoring to hide the pain you were in because of your ex-girlfriend. But, are you going to keep doing it?”

“No.”

“Are you going to change?”

“I already am.”

“How are you going to handle this in the future?” I asked, looking into his eyes.

“Ignore them. Think of you,” he said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Good. Because, one thing that takes me from zero to epic bitch from hell is cheating. You should have heard the words spewing out of my mouth at the church when Tyler told me he was fucking around on me with his roommate, Eric. I think I’m banned from all Lutheran churches for eternity. You’re not Lutheran, are you?”

“No,” he laughed. “We went to a Methodist church as children but I haven’t been in a long time. So, I think you’re good.”

“Phew…” I said, wiping my brow. Nestling into his embrace, the rest of the ride up to the top Sugar Loaf Mountain was quiet. His fingers were gently gliding over my forearms. It was completely innocent but very arousing. I was squirming. A lot.

“You okay, gorgeous?” Edward asked laughter evident in his voice.

“Your fingers are driving me crazy,” I chuckled. “In a good way. A very good way.” I turned to look at him and his eyes were black with desire. “Can I have my kiss now?”

“Not yet,” he growled out. “It’s taking all of my restraint to not kiss you, Bella.”

“Why?” I pouted.

“Because I want to do this right,” he murmured, running his finger over my lips. “Also, the tram is stopping. We’re about to get off.”

“Cockblocked by a tram,” I snorted.

“It’s not really cockblocked since I don’t want to kiss you with my cock,” he bellowed. “More like lipblocked.”

“Semantics, Cullen. All semantics,” I said as I got up from his lap while the tram docked. His hand found mine and we left the tram, walking along the abandoned walkway. “No one’s here.”

“I kind of arranged for us to have some private time up here,” he blushed. I shot him a look. “I didn’t want to be interrupted. Come.” He took my hand and we walked a few hundred yards to a scenic spot, all of Rio in front of us. The sun was just beginning to dip below the clouds, giving the city a heavenly look.

“Wow,” I whispered. “This is exquisite.”

“It is, but seeing you with it only enhances its beauty,” he murmured. “Give me your camera.”

“I don’t want to be in the picture by myself,” I grumbled.

Edward looked over his shoulder and the woman who drove the tram was a few yards away. He kindly asked her to take our picture. She happily obliged, snapping photos of the two of us. A few moments later, she handed back the camera to us and I took some more pictures of the sunset before us. I also snuck some pictures of Edward in there too. There wasn’t a lot of talking up on the mountain. I think both of us were enjoying the reverential beauty of the sunset.

I don’t know how long we stood on the mountaintop but Edward was never NOT touching me. A majority of the time, he was standing behind me, holding his arms around my waist. Just as the sun was about to dip below the horizon, he kissed my neck. “Thank you, Bella.”

“For what?” I asked, twining my fingers with his.

“For giving me a chance. For not prejudging me for my actions. For helping me in a way that my family and friends have never been able to do,” he said as he brushed a wayward hair from my face. He stared at me and his fingers glided down my cheek, running along my jaw. He licked his lips and his green eyes moved from mine to my lips. _Was this it?_ Tenderly, he took my face in his hands and he looked so shy, so unsure. Nothing like the confident man I met when I first arrived. In so many ways, Edward was so pulled together but in this aspect of his life, he was so lost.

My arms snaked around his waist and I stared into his eyes. Slowly, he moved closer to me. Our noses were touching. He inched forward, his mouth centimeters away from me. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy this. I felt a tentative brush on my mouth. His lips made contact with mine. A million butterflies attack my belly as his mouth languidly moves over my lips.  A second later, his mouth is on mine again and it’s more confident. His two lips capture my bottom lip and gently suck on it. Pulling away, Edward cupped my neck and stared at me. “I never knew, gorgeous,” he murmured.

“That it could be like this?” I asked as my hands moved up his shoulders, tangling in his copper mane.

“I finally get it. I finally know,” he smiled as his mouth descended on mine again. This time there was nothing tentative about it. It was still gentle but there was a confidence in his movements that wasn’t there before. It was almost like he was made to kiss me. He automatically knew what I liked and he did it perfectly. His kisses were soft, gentle and commanding. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth for him and his tongue slid between my lips. Our tongues danced inside my mouth as Edward’s hand tightened their hold on my hair. Unfortunately, the overwhelming need to breathe caused us to break apart. But, his mouth never left my skin as he kissed down my neck, reaching the spot behind my ear that caused me to melt. His tongue circled along my pulse point and I gripped his shoulders to prevent myself from falling.

“Edward,” I whimpered.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous,” he soothed. “I’ve got you.” He pulled back and he smiled crookedly. “Thank you, again.”

“For what?” I laughed as I gathered my bearings, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Being the best kiss,” he said, a warm blush tinting his cheeks. “Amazing. Phenomenal. I hope you don’t expect me to NOT kiss you now, Bella.”

“Well, within reason, Edward,” I giggled. “In the morning when I have dragon breath, no kisses. Once my breath is minty fresh, then go for it.”

“I don’t fucking care if you have dragon breath,” he laughed, hugging me to his chest. “More likely than not, I’ll be in the same boat. It cancels each other out.” He picked me up and held me tightly. Then, putting me back on the ground, he kissed every inch of my face, earning a chorus of giggles from me. Before he kissed my lips, he looked up at me, giving me a wink. I moaned loudly as my hands found their way into his hair. Our mouths moved with each other until the woman cleared her throat. We broke apart and she muttered something in Portuguese. She shot Edward a sheepish look. He nodded and turned back to me. “We’ve got to go, gorgeous. Our time on Sugar Loaf is swiftly coming to end.” I pouted. “We’ll come back, Bella.”

“Okay,” I said. We started walking back to the tram. Just before we went inside, I stopped him. “Before we leave, I wanted to thank you.”

“Why?” he asked.

“For giving me a perfect first kiss from you,” I said. “It was well worth the wait.” I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my mouth to his. “Like you, I will have a hard time keeping my mouth away from you.”

“You won’t hear me complain,” he mumbled against my mouth.

“Señor Cullen,” the woman said exasperatedly. He growled and pulled away, dragging me into the tram. Inside, he held me in his lap while we descended back to sea level. He would randomly kiss me, humming happily. He was very affectionate and I was reveling in it. None of my previous dates had ever been this affectionate. And Tyler…well, we’re not going there.

Back on the ground, we could see the droves of tourists getting onto the waiting trams. I was shocked that Edward was able to arrange for us to spend nearly an hour and a half on the mountain with little interruption. We got into the limousine and the driver pulled away from the mountain. “How were you able to do that?” I asked.

“Like I said, I called in a bunch of favors,” he said as he picked up my hand, brushing his lips along my knuckles. “The woman, her name is Rosa and she works with our resort exclusively for romantic tram rides like the ones we just had. However, it’s not for nearly as long as we had. Plus, it costs a pretty penny to get any sort of quiet time up on the mountain. Isle Esme charges nearly two grand for fifteen minutes at the peak.”

“With or without the tram ride?” I asked.

“It’s fifteen minutes on the peak. The tram ride is not included,” he chuckled. “Typically, we’ve had couples propose up here or they shared some exciting news like a new baby or milestone anniversary.”

“Two thousand dollars,” I mumbled. “That’s crazy…so, how much would our time up on the summit cost?”

“About ten thousand,” he answered. “But, I didn’t pay anything since I renewed our contract with Rosa for another three years at a three percent profit increase each year. It worked out in the long run. With the amount of business we do with them, they’ll make that money back within the first month of our new contract.”

“You didn’t barter your first born, did you?” I quipped.

“Nah. I’d do that for our second date,” he teased, nuzzling my neck, gently sucking on my earlobe.

“You’re incorrigible,” I sighed. “So, where else are you taking me?”

“There’s a very trendy area called Santa Teresa with cable cars, shopping and al fresco restaurants. I’d figure we’d go there and wander around before our reservations at _Aprazível,”_ he answered.

“What type of food is at _Aprazível_?”

“A fusion of Brazilian and French,” he answered. “It’s incredibly delicious and comes highly recommended.”

“Sounds wonderful,” I replied, clapping my hands. “Well, the restaurant. The shopping? Not so much.”

“Not a shopper?”

“Nope. My friends back home tease me that I’m missing the shopping gene and that I’m some sort of mutant,” I shrugged. “Not all women like to shop. I happen to be one of them. Give me a book and a glass of wine and I’m a happy camper.”

“Any other quirks, Swan?” he asked.

“I hate dressing up. I’m a jeans girl. But, I love the color pink,” I blushed.

“So do I. Especially when your cheeks are this shade of pink,” he said, running his fingertips along my cheeks.

“How about you? Any quirks?”

“I hate sports, except baseball. But, I like to work out. I have a fear of the ocean, especially swimming in the ocean where I can’t see the bottom. It’s completely irrational,” he laughed. “When I step in for Emmett for the snorkel excursions, I feel like I’m in hell.”

“Then, why do you do it?”

“He has to have a day off sometimes,” Edward replied. “However, he usually schedules the snorkeling/water excursions on the days he’s on but on the rare occasion, I do have to step in for him on the water.”

“Anything else?” The limo stopped and Edward helped me out of the car. I slipped my purse over my shoulder and we began strolling along the streets of Santa Teresa. “Edward?”

“It’s not really a quirk. More like a talent,” he said as he held my hand. “However, I haven’t really done it since Lauren, but I am also a musician.”

“Oh! What do you play?” I asked.

“Piano, guitar, some singing but I’m not that good,” he said, looking at me. “I have a piano in my villa but I rarely touch it because the last time I played was just prior to the break up with Lauren.”

“Do you think you’ll ever play again?”

“I’ve got a few ideas floating in my head right now,” he said. “So, I hope so because I want to put these down on paper and see where they go.”

“I hope I get the honor of hearing them,” I said.

“You will, gorgeous. You were the inspiration,” he said as he took my chin in hand, kissing me softly. We walked aimlessly along the streets, stopping at various street vendors. As we walked, I noticed a jewelry store that had a very unique stone. I stopped in front of the window and looked at the necklace and its stone on the pendant. “It’s called drusy.”

“It’s pretty,” I said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” He smiled widely, dragging me into the jewelry store. “Edward, I was just making a comment.”

“Do you like the pendant?” he asked.

“I do but…”

“But nothing. I want to do this,” he said as he motioned for a worker.

“You’ve already done so much, Edward,” I admonished. He jut out his lower lip and looked downright pitiful. “Breaking out the big guns?”

“A guy wants to spend money on you and you want to deny me this one thing?” he chided.

“I just know that this _one_ thing will turn into many,” I deadpanned.

“So?” he smirked. “Please? Pretty, please? With a kiss on top?” He put his head on my shoulder, blinking his eyes and waggling his protruding lower lip.

“God, that is downright pathetic,” I snorted. I tweaked his lip and then kissed it. “One thing, Edward.”

“Yay,” he smiled, turning to the salesperson. In Portuguese, he quickly told the worker what he wanted. They quickly darted away and grabbed the necklace, laying it on a small jeweler’s folder. “Do you like it?” I lightly ran my finger over the gold and silver pendant. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen and I loved it. I smiled and nodded. Again, in Portuguese, Edward told the salesperson that we’d take it, handing over his credit card.

In broken English, the salesperson handed over the card, the pendant and the slip, “Your wife is very beautiful…”

“We’re not married,” Edward said. He looked at me, grinning knowingly. “It’s our first date.”

“First? I see much love between the two of you. Don’t let it go,” he said as he smiled at us. “Have a lovely evening.” He turned and we left the store, carrying the bag with my pendant. I was very quiet as we left, pondering what the salesman said. First, the pictures and now the salesman; what was it about our connection that made us appear to be so close?

“Is everything okay, gorgeous?” Edward asked as we walked to the restaurant.

“Fine. I’m just thinking,” I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you for the pendant. I’ll treasure it always.”

“Would like to put it on?”

“If it’s not too much of a hassle,” I smiled. Edward eagerly opened the bag and removed my pendant, putting it around my neck. I ran my finger over the unique stone. The man who bought it for me was just as unique, with rough edges but his beauty shined despite of his flaws.

“Beautiful,” he said as he traced his fingertip along the thick chain of the pendant. “Thank you letting me get this for you. I wanted you to have a souvenir of our night together.”

“You didn’t have to get this for me. The memories and the pictures alone would have been enough,” I said as I gently pecked his cheek.

“You can do better than that,” he goaded. I rolled my eyes and caressed his lips with mine, tracing his mouth with my tongue. He growled as his mouth opened, sucking my tongue inside. We made out until we were breathless. I hadn’t had this much fun sucking face since I was in high school, playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with Johnny Sawyer in my best friend’s basement. For a guy who hasn’t kissed since he was in college, he definitely knows what the hell he’s doing. “Bella, gorgeous, we probably should stop,” he said huskily.

_I don’t wanna! *Stamps foot and pouts.*_

“None of that,” he laughed. “Did you just stamp your foot?”

“You’re an amazing kisser, Edward,” I scowled. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Bella, I’ve said this before and I’m going to say it again. I want to do this right. I don’t want to rush this,” he said quietly, taking my face into his hands. “First off, we were turning into porn stars in the lobby of _Aprazível_. It’s not appropriate to fuck in the middle of a restaurant. Secondly, when we do make love, I want to take my time with you. I want to make you feel cherished, like you deserve. Will it happen while you’re on this trip? I don’t know. A lot of that aspect is on me. I don’t to have sex with you just because you’re leaving. I want it to finally be something beautiful. Finally, I want make sure that the next woman I have sex with; make love to is the woman that is my forever.”

“Oh,” I said quietly. “Do you think that’s me?”

“I’d like it to be,” he murmured. “I’m in like at first sight and I want to see if this attraction grows into something more. Based off our kisses, I’m thinking that it’s a yes.” I bit my lip, looking up at him. “Shit, too soon. I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“No! Edward, relax,” I said, covering his mouth. “I get what you’re saying. I’m on the same page, too. I want all of that and I can understand your trepidation. Hell, I’m having my own issues and I think that it’s something we need to talk about. Now’s not the time, though. I want to enjoy the rest of our date and then, head back to the hotel to cuddle with you.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, his shoulders relaxing. “Perhaps we can talk tomorrow on the boat ride back to the island?”

“It’s a date,” I quipped. The host led us to a secluded corner of the restaurant. The breeze was lightly swaying the palm trees and it was getting cooler. I shivered, wishing I had brought a sweater or jacket. Edward saw that I was cold and he sat next to me in the booth, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Thank you.”

“I don’t want you getting sick,” he cooed.

We ordered our meals and the food was amazing. The French/Brazilian delicacies were different but so tasty. Plus, Edward’s knowledge of wine made the meal even more special since he suggested the best bottle to go with our meal. Once our food is cleared away, we closed down the restaurant as we talked about everything and nothing. I learned that Edward has a very dry sense of humor but can be silly at times. He learned that I had a secret love of Will Farrell and _Ron Burgundy_. He chuckled and said that a few years back, Will came to the resort with his wife, renting the largest villa.

Unfortunately, the manager kicked us out of the restaurant at around two and we headed back to the hotel. I was dozing in Edward’s arms while he hummed quietly. At the hotel, Edward thanked the driver, giving him a hefty tip. I was barely coherent as I leaned against the doorway of the lobby. Edward, the gentleman that he was, carefully picked me up and carried me through the lobby to the elevators. My eyelids were drooping. I was fighting the need to fall asleep.

In our room, I quickly changed into my pajamas, hanging up my outfit. I crawled into bed and Edward held me in his arms as I quickly drifted into the Land of Nod. However, before succumbing to my exhaustion, I realized three things. 1. Edward has really bony shoulders but a squishy chest. 2. He has this weird fetish with wanting to carry me everywhere. Why? I have no fucking clue. And 3. After our first date and I think I’ve already fallen for him.

**A/N: Another beastly chapter…BUT, they kissed. Again, thank you to Patty for her help with planning the date. Pictures and such are on my blog (link is on my profile). Also, thanks for everyone who’s reading this! You are awesome and if I could send each of you your own Edward, I would. For now, I’ll just keep writing them. Finally, if you want, you can check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79.**

**Just a heads up…the next chapter will probably be drama filled (not major angst or anything but more drama-y than previous chapters). Some women scorned will come back to haunt our favorite Slutward. Plus, we haven’t seen the last of Jacob. And finally, who is stealing from the Cullens and who sabotaged the gas tank? Leave your guesses in a review.**

**Translations: Normally, I’d like to add these in the actual text but you have to work for this one…bwahaha!**

**_Desculpe-me? Podia tomar nosso quadro? Eu gostaria de lembrar-se da primeira data com a mulher que eu sei que eu casarei... -_ Excuse me? Could take our picture? I'd like to remember the first date with the woman I know I'm going to marry... **


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Chapter Eight: Trouble in Paradise**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she slept. I felt like a total creeper but I had to keep my eyes on her. I wanted visual, tangible proof that she was here and wanted to be with me. Her tiny body was pressed against mine and her lips were puckered as she nuzzled on my chest. 

And, well, drooled on my chest, too. She also groped me. Again.

Not that I was complaining…

God, when I kissed her lips, it was like nothing I’d ever experienced. Lauren was my first real kiss. Yes, I’d kissed Rachel Domascewicz on the playground when I was in second grade. Following that, I got punched by her and my glasses were shattered. I was scarred until I met Lauren, avoiding girls like they had the plague. Our kisses were okay. Soft and somewhat sloppy, relying a lot on major tongue action and fishy, watery lips. Nothing compared to what I felt with Bella. Her mouth was soft and sweet. She didn’t wear that goopy shit that most women wear. Lip gloss? Her lips were naturally pliant and the most perfect shade of pink. Her mouth was sweet and I could have kissed her forever. When she opened her mouth to allow my tongue slide through her pretty pink lips, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. My heart was stammering in my chest. My stomach was being assaulted by bat-sized butterflies and let’s not talk about the issue I had in my pants. As soon as her lips touched mine, my dick shot straight up and was desperately searching for her warmth.

It was a pussy-seeking missile.

_Not happening, buddy. Not anytime soon._

“Edward,” she moaned, tightening her arms around me. “Hmmm…great kisser.” Her eyes were still closed and she was sleep-talking.

“You’re better,” I chuckled, kissing her forehead. My eyes fluttered shut as I inhaled her strawberry, vanilla scent. I’d definitely have to purchase some of that body wash and perfume for when she left. I don’t fucking care if I get called a pussy. Anything to keep her scent and memory of her close to me.

Crap, she’s leaving in two and half weeks. She has a job up in Seattle. I have a job here in Rio. How can we make this work? Even before that, what is _this?_ Is she my girlfriend? Would she want more from me? Could we handle a long-distance relationship?

“Edward, you’re thinking too much,” Bella chided, sleepily. I looked down at her and she was still dead to the world, slightly drooling on my naked chest. “Fuzzy.” She rubbed her cheek along my sternum where I had a smattering of chest hair.

I snickered quietly, hugging her closer to me. Her sleep ramblings were dead-on. I was thinking too much. I’d always been such a reserved child and it transferred over to when I was an adult. I guess that’s why I chose to be business major in college. It required a lot of thinking, creativity and a calm demeanor. I had it all. However, it didn’t transfer over well into my personal life. I did tend to over-think everything and I was never spontaneous. Even my ‘dates’ were carefully planned. I had certain times when I knew I could ‘fool around’; certain locations, certain girls. All of that stopped. I didn’t want it. I just wanted the gorgeous woman in my arms who was using my left pec as a pillow and humping my leg. It wasn’t helping my control, but obviously she was having some pretty hot dreams based off her moans and whimpers.

Hopefully, I can live up to her dream man.

With one more kiss to her hair, my eyes slowly drooped and I fell into a deep slumber, wrapped around Bella.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, the alarm went off and I groaned. So did Bella. She burrowed under her pillow, mumbling something that was incoherent. I laughed and pulled her to my chest, spooning her body. “What was that?”

She poked her head out from the pillow, glowering at me. “Alarm clocks are fucking evil,” she said, her voice husky from sleep. Her hair was a riotous mess and her face was marred with pillow lines, but she looked so sexy. My cock twitched as I looked at her. He was screaming for some action.

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” I snickered, brushing her hair from her face. “We have to get back to the island early. This little excursion was phenomenal but a lot of stuff needs to be done back there.”

“You have to go back to work,” she frowned.

“I do,” I said as I ran my fingers down her cheek. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. She moaned and tangled her fingers into my hair. Her leg wedged in between mine and she swiveled her hips against my morning wood. “Bella…”

“Sorry,” she murmured, pulling back. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re weren’t making me feel uncomfortable. You were hitting all of the right spots and let’s just say if you continued, there would have been a sticky mess all over the sheets,” I blushed.

“Oh, oops,” she giggled. “Do you want to shower first?”

 _We could save water and take one together…STOP IT!_ “That would be awesome,” I said as I kissed her chastely. “Thanks, gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I’m gorgeous,” she deadpanned. “I bet I look like a crazy lady. My hair is a mess and I don’t think I even took off my makeup.” I rolled us so I was hovering over her. She squeaked and put her hands on my arms. “Edward!”

“You. Are. Gorgeous,” I said, punctuating each word with a kiss. With one more searing kiss, I hopped up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Bella on the bed completely befuddled as to what happened. My shower was quick and quite cold. Even the temperature didn’t quell my erection. I had to rub one out with my dream girl less than fifty feet away from me. Once I was done with my shower, I brushed my teeth and began packing my toiletry case. I was finished in fifteen minutes and I let Bella use the bathroom. She had already packed her overnight bag. It was on the bed.

A half hour later, we were down in the lobby and checking out of the hotel. I paid for all of the rooms using the Isle Esme corporate card and we piled into the Land Rover. The girls were going to prepare the boat for departure while Emmett, Jasper and I were organizing the delivery of our supplies to the cargo hold. We were nearly finished when the salesman from the jewelry store walked up to the dock. I furrowed my brow when I saw him. Speaking in Portuguese, I greeted him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Mr. Cullen,” he said. “I bet you’re surprised I’m here.”

“Honestly, I am,” I chuckled. “Did I leave my credit card at the shop?”

“No, sir,” he replied. “I found out that you were the son of Dr. Cullen who helped with my Didyme and that you had a slip here at the marina. I wanted to give you something. In my line of work, you meet a lot of people but it’s rare to see the connection that you have with your girlfriend. I had it with my late wife. My sweet Didyme. I miss her everyday and I want to foster that feeling in you and your beautiful girl. Please accept this and give it to her when you say you love her.”

“What is it?” I asked, arching my brow.

“The rest of the drusy quartz set,” he replied. “And when the time is right, I’ll design your engagement ring for her. She’s a special woman who deserves a special ring.”

“Thank you,” I murmured, taking the bag from him. “Thank you so much…I’m sorry, but what’s your name?”

“Marcus. Marcus Volturi,” he replied with a smile. “Love her, Mr. Cullen.”

“I already do,” I said, hugging the bag to my chest. We shook hands and I took his card for future reference. Emmett and Jasper looked at me, with knowing smiles. “What?”

“Who was that?” Emmett asked.

“Um, Marcus,” I replied. “He was the jeweler that sold me Bella’s pendant. He wanted to give me the rest of the set.” I could feel my face flame under their scrutiny. “Come on, guys. We’ve got to head back.” Emmett smirked and ruffled my hair while Jasper just whistled as he leisurely got on the boat. I took a few deep breaths before getting on board, putting the bag with Bella’s jewelry into my bag. Jasper and I worked swiftly to remove the ropes from the mooring. With a few hand signals, Emmett began pulling away from the dock and we were underway to our trip back to Isle Esme.

In the main cabin, I could hear the girls bombard Bella with a litany of questions about our date. Bella was a good sport and answered them, keeping it deliberately vague. I walked over to them and smiled at my sister and sister-in-law. “Can I borrow her for the trip?”

“Aw, Eddie,” they both whined.

“Please don’t call me Eddie,” I whined back. Bella giggled and followed me to the bedroom on the yacht.

“Can I call you Eddie?” she asked, looking up at me through her lashes. Her voice was low and seductive and that hated nickname didn’t sound half bad falling from her lips.

“Only you,” I said as I took her face in my hands. I kissed her sweetly. “Hi.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me, “Hi, back.”

“We probably should talk,” I said, leaning my forehead against hers. I wanted to know where this was going and what the implications could be for us when we got back to the island.

“Yeah,” she sighed, taking my hand and sitting us down on the couch in the room. “God, this is awkward.”

“A little bit but it needs to be done,” I said as I laced my fingers with hers.

“Edward, I’m afraid,” she said quietly. Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. “I like what we have going right now, away from the island, but when we get back...”

“It’ll all change,” I said as I sat back on the couch. “I’m terrified, too.”

“Like I said yesterday, I don’t want this to be a rebound. Tyler was the rebound,” she snorted humorlessly.

“Okay,” I said, scratching my head.

“Tyler was the first guy I met outside of college. I had a few dates but nothing really substantial,” Bella explained. “A few one-night stands, handful of bad first dates and a few relationships that lasted a couple of months, but not that gut-wrenching, fall-on-your-knees love.”

“I have to ask. How many guys have you slept with? You know my pathetically high number,” I cringed.

“Fifteen,” Bella replied. “Out of all of my friends, I was the slut. My best friend, Angela, married her first and my other best friend, Jessica, married her second. And well, I never had sex with Tyler as he claimed he wanted to wait until marriage. Bullshit, he was playing hide the sausage with his roomie.”

“Hide the sausage?” I laughed.  Bella shrugged and smirked at me. “Bella, gorgeous, please don’t ever refer to having sex  as hide the sausage again.”

“Can I when I reference my ex? It’s the only way I can actually admit he fucking cheated on me without having to castrate him with a rusty spork,” Bella said seriously. I bit my lip to not laugh at her description but I nodded. “Thank you. Anyhow, Tyler and I met at orientation at the Seattle Times. We hit it off and we were just comfortable with each other. Our relationship was an evolution, not the fireworks you’d usually associate with the person you’d might want to marry. To be honest, I feel those fireworks with you, Edward.” She blushed a deep red, hiding behind her hair.

“Don’t hide from me, baby,” I said as I brushed her hair back. She looked at me. “I feel them, too. For the first time since Lauren, I feel something other than lust. It’s so much more than anything that I’d ever felt, Bella. I’m exhilarated by it, terrified of it and anxious to explore it. I’m just so scared that when we get back to the island, my past is going to come back and haunt us. Additionally, I only get you for another two and half weeks.”

“Our situation sucks, that’s for sure,” she groaned, leaning her head against my shoulder. “Do you see this, our relationship, panning out?”

In my mind’s eye, I could see it all. I could see Bella by my side at all times, a ring on her finger, walking down the aisle, her belly swollen with our baby… “I do, Bella. I don’t want this feeling to stop. If you’re willing to make it work, then so am I. What we have is too special to lose, gorgeous.”

“I’m afraid that when I leave, you’ll go back to your, um, previous ways,” she muttered. “Out of sight, out of mind, you know?”

“Bella, I promise you that I will never, ever betray your trust like that,” I said fervently. “I’ve made a commitment to myself to give up that way of life. It was empty, self-destructive and selfish. I’m twenty-eight, going to be twenty-nine in two days. I’ve got to grow up.”

“Your birthday is in two days?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. I don’t like to celebrate it because, well, I didn’t really have much to live for,” I said.

“If I ever see this Lauren chick, I’m so going to play whack-a-bitch,” Bella snarled. “She really fucked you up in the head, Edward. You are an amazing man. A little lost, but amazing, nonetheless. What do you want for your birthday?”

“An evening alone with you,” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

“That’s doable. But a present, Edward. Something I can wrap up and stick a bow on,” she quipped.

“You,” I said, kissing her neck. “A big pink bow on your head, right here.” I tied her hair around her neck, earning a sweet giggle. Then, she smacked my chest.

“Be serious, Edward,” she deadpanned.

“I am,” I laughed. “I don’t want for anything. I just want to spend the night with you, Bella.” She turned and looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her perfect mouth, massaging her lips with mine. We broke apart, panting heavily from the intensity of our kiss. “Will you grant my birthday wish?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. We sat quietly, watching the calm ocean out the window. My lips were pressed in her hair. “Edward?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are we?”

“Whatever you want us to be,” I replied.

“Bullshit cop-out answer,” she giggled.

I breathed deeply, inhaling her strawberry, vanilla scent. “I want to be everything to you, Bella. Your best friend, your lover, your boyfriend…that’s if you want that.”

“I do,” she said, snuggling into my embrace. “But, be forewarned, you cheat on me, your dick will be tossed into the Atlantic Ocean to be piranha feed.”

“Got it, gorgeous,” I snickered. “I promise you that I will not cheat on you. You’re way too special to me.”

“What about when we head back to the island? Surely, there are going to be past lovers on there who will be pissed that their gravy train has dried up,” Bella said, her eyes dark with anger.

“I know of at least two still on the island. The one who slapped me and another woman, Victoria. I’ve ended it with her but she has a difficult time understanding the word no,” I said, feeling great shame for my actions. “I’ll just avoid them.”

“Edward, I know you told me why you did what you did, but I’m just surprised that you would abuse your body like that? Did you really have that low of self-worth?” Bella asked.

“I felt like I was nothing, Bella,” I sighed. “I still do, to an extent. I feel that I’m going to wake up from this dream and find out that you were nothing but a figment of my imagination. I don’t deserve you or your kindness, but by some grace of God, you want to be with me…”

“Edward, you are a conundrum,” she said. “In many ways, you’re this confident, self-assured business man with some seriously smooth moves. In other ways, you’re so not.”

“My business acumen is that of someone my own age, twenty-eight, twenty-nine. Emotionally, I stopped at twenty-one because of what Lauren did to me. I know that. I should address it with therapy or something but it’s not really feasible. Not unless I take a leave of absence from the island and seek medical attention.”

“You don’t want to do that?”

“I don’t want to leave the resort in a lurch without a business manager,” I said. “I do a lot for the island: the books, website, scheduling, ordering, payroll, and overall maintenance of the villas and buildings.”

“Edward, your health and well-being is more important than the resort,” she said, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. “My mom said that if you can’t love yourself, how can you love someone else? Right now, it sounds like you are struggling with that.”

“You’re right,” I said as I held her closer. “I’ll consider it. I’d have to make a ton of preparations and find a facility that suits my needs.”

Soon, the island came into view and I knew our little bubble of happiness was going to be burst. I had to go back to work and Bella was going to resume her vacation. I wanted to just be with her like we’d been for the past few days but I had a job to do. “Bella?”

“Yeah,” she responded.

“Will stay with me? In my villa?” I asked.

“Let me ask Alice. I don’t want her to think that I’m ditching her for you,” she said quietly. “If she’s okay with me moving into your villa, then I’ll stay with you. If she throws a fit, I’m staying with the sprite.”

“Kay,” I said, kissing her temple.

Emmett docked the boat and we clambered off the deck. My mom and dad were standing on the marina, waiting for us. My mom had a smile on her face and my dad looked contrite. However, I was not in the mood for his bullshit if he was going to question my work ethic again.

“Did you kids have fun?” Esme asked, hugging us all.

“It was great,” Emmett barked. “We got all of the supplies that we needed, plus arranged for some new vendors to deliver our food and alcohol. Eddie was amazing as he negotiated the contracts.”

“In the long run, it’ll save us roughly ten percent in our overhead costs,” I said quietly. “Here are the new caps for the gas tanks.” I tossed them to my dad and turned to begin unloading the cargo hold of the boat. Several of the workers were already there with dollies to take the food, drinks, and linens to the main resort building.

“Edward,” I heard behind me. I turned and saw my dad. He was fumbling with the caps.

“Don’t drop them in the water, Carlisle,” I said coldly. “I don’t want to go back to Rio to get new ones.”

He stuffed them in the pocket of his pants and looked at me. “Edward, I want to apologize. What I said to you was completely inappropriate and out of line. I should have never insinuated that you let your job on the island slip because of your lifestyle.”

“You think that one apology is going to fix what you said?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. “Dad, you hurt me. Probably more than Lauren.” His face flushed and he dropped his gaze to the dock.

“Edward?” Bella called softly. I turned and saw her. I wanted to gather her in my arms and hug her closely. She’d make me feel better. She must have noticed my distress. Her hand reached for mine, twining her fingers with mine. “You okay?” I stared at her and shook my head minutely. “I’ll meet you back at your villa. It’ll be okay, Edward.” She kissed my cheek, brushing her lips against my ear. “I’m moving my things into your place.” I smiled and hugged her. With one more soft kiss on my cheek, Bella turned to leave.

“You two seem cozy,” my dad commented.  His tone was actually friendly. “Are you two an item?”

“I hope so,” I murmured. “Are you going to give me shit about it?”

“Edward, I’m so sorry,” he said, wringing his hands. “I was tired and frustrated. I took it out on you and I spoke before I thought. It was never my intention to hurt you. You have to know that I proud of what you’ve done here on the island and in your life. Yes, you’ve made some questionable decisions, but you never, ever let those decisions affect the resort.”

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. “Dad, I accept your apology but it’ll take time for me to be okay with you,” I said honestly.

“I’ve got some more groveling to do?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“Essentially,” I said. “Look, I’ve got to these supplies into the storeroom and check on a few things before heading back to my villa. I’ll be back to work tomorrow. I’ll start working on that new promotion you and mom had for the singles part of the resort.”

“Okay,” he replied, looking somewhat defeated. He turned and left me to finish unloading the boat. Once all of the supplies were out, I walked to the resort and checked to see if all of the supplies were being stored properly. As I was walking, Anita ran toward me.

“Señor Cullen,” she called to me.

“What is it, Anita?” I asked.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” she said. “We had another theft.”

“We did? What was taken? From where?” I barked.

“One of the bars on the beach,” she explained.

“Did you tell my parents?” I asked as I walked toward the bar.

“I did but Señora Cullen told me to tell you,” Anita rambled. I shot her a look, appraising her motives. “It wasn’t me. I swear. I need this job. I love working for you and for your family.”

“Who was the last person scheduled on this bar?” I asked, still leery about her response. She swiped the clipboard and frowned. “Is it not on there?”

“They didn’t log in,” she said, nervously fidgeting with her braid. “I worked here in the morning and then, Gustavo was after me. The bartender after Gustavo didn’t log in.”

“I can check the computer since I made the schedule,” I sighed. “Do you have a list of what was stolen?”

She handed me a list of the missing items. It was mainly alcohol and some currency. “Thank you. Now, Anita, I’m sorry for insinuating that you were the one who stole the items. It’s just that each time it’s been brought to my attention, it’s been you who tells me.”

“Señor Cullen, I mean it when I say that I love working here. I understand why you think that it’s me,” she said. “I can assure you that it’s not. What can I do to prove that it’s not me?”

“Just do your job,” I replied, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and went about getting the bar ready for opening. I jogged back to my office and logged onto my computer. I checked the schedule and saw that it was Huilen who was scheduled to work for that shift on the beach bar. However, Huilen had been a no-show for her last few shifts. I dialed up her phone number and it was disconnected, just like before.

I don’t know how long I sat in my office but I heard a quiet knock on the door and Bella poked her head inside. “Hey, you’ve been here forever,” she quipped.

“What time is it?”

“A little after six in the evening,” she said as she walked inside, leaving the door open. I scooted back on my desk chair and held open my arms. She walked toward me and plopped down on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her neck, nuzzling her pigtails. “Hmmmm, you smell like sunscreen.”

“That’s because I was out in the sun,” she giggled. “Alice and I were relaxing by the pool and talking about you.” She tossed her hair back and adjusted her half-plaid button-down shirt. I could see a hint of red through the buttons. Her skirt was insanely short and she was wearing cowboy boots.

“Dear God. Should I be afraid?” I chuckled. “Nice outfit by the way.”

She blushed and fluffed her pigtails. “No,” she said, playing with my hair at the nape of my neck. “She said that she’s happy that you are moving past your man-slut phase and that I’m the one you’re moving past it with. She, also, is still planning our nuptials. Alice is insistent that we’re going to be married relatively soon. I just shoved her into the pool.”

“Smart girl,” I chortled.

“Honestly, all of her talk of weddings and whatnot freaks me out.” I blanched. “Breathe, Cullen. It’s not like I don’t want to marry you. I mean, Jesus, we just had our first date yesterday. We’ve got awhile. Anyhow, my last wedding didn’t exactly pan out and well, I’m a little gun-shy. I’m not saying that I don’t want to get married. I just don’t want to jump into something without being making any rash decisions. You know?”

“I get it,” I said. “Do you want me to talk to Alice? Maybe dunk her in the ocean?”

“I think she got the picture since I told that anytime she said wedding, marriage, or engagement, I was going to push her into the nearest body of water, regardless of what she was wearing,” Bella said seriously. “As I was walking back to the resort, Alice, who had freshly showered, started blathering on about my wedding dress. I scooped her up and dumped her into the deep end of the pool, complete with her designer shorts and fancy tank top.”

“Shit! I would have paid money to see that,” I bellowed.

“I was proud of myself,” she said, brushing her fingertips on her shoulder. “Alice is slightly pissed at me but I don’t think she’ll mention our future nuptials any time soon. Anyhow, I’ve been sent in here to drag you out of your office. There’s a barbeque on the pool deck and you need to make an appearance.”

“Ugh, I’m not really dressed appropriately,” I said as I plucked at my t-shirt and shorts.

“You look incredibly handsome,” she said as she stood up, pulling me with her. She skipped to the door and reached out on the counter by the lobby and tossed me a plaid button-down that matched my outfit. I arched a brow and she smiled, “When I dropped off my suitcases, I swung by your closet to get you appropriate cowboy gear. It’s too hot for jeans, so I swiped that.”

“The shirt you’re wearing looks familiar, too,” I chuckled.

“It’s also from your closet. I didn’t bring my cowgirl clothes with me so I borrowed one of yours,” she smirked, turning around adorably. _She was wearing my clothes. Holy hell!_ My cock jumped when she mentioned that. I took a few calming breaths before I locked my computer and we headed out to the pool deck. I shrugged on the plaid shirt. Bella swiped a cowboy hat from the table and stuffed it on her head. I looked around and all of the debris from the storm had been cleared away. Country music was playing through the speakers and most of the guests were dressed in country western gear from hats to pigtails and square dancing dresses and jeans. Jasper strolled past us and plopped a cowboy hat on my head. “He’s totally in his element. I think Jasper even is going to lead a line dancing class.”

“And you’re going to be in the front row, Edward!” Jasper laughed. I scowled in his direction as he walked toward the buffet line.

“Don’t like to line dance?” Bella quipped.

“Not particularly. It’s so repetitive,” I grumbled. Bella laughed and kissed me, dragging me down to the buffet line. As we were walking,  I could see Rhiannon staring at me. She had this look of absolute disdain and hatred. Her husband was chatting with another couple while Rhiannon was sending me death rays with her eyes. Then, she noticed my hand laced with Bella’s. Her death glare moved to Bella. _Shit._ It’s too soon for my past to come and bite me in the ass. “Bella, do you want to go?”

“No, we just got here,” she said, looking up at me. “What’s wrong?”

 _The pissed off red-head who’s stomping over here. That’s what’s wrong._ “Um, yeah…remember how I said my past might come back to haunt us?”

“Do I need call the Ghostbusters?” Bella asked. I nodded.

Rhiannon tapped my shoulder harshly and I turned around. She glowered at me. “Who’s your friend?” she spat.

“Hi,” Bella said cheerfully. “I’m Bella Swan. Edward’s girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend,” Rhiannon said slowly.

“Shouldn’t you be with your _husband?”_ Bella asked. “You know, that handsome man with the receding hairline?”

“You never said that you had a girlfriend, Edward,” Rhiannon spat.

“At the time, I didn’t,” I replied. “This is recent and I’d like you to please be respectful of my girlfriend. I haven’t mentioned our tryst to your husband. But, I’m thinking he’s beginning to suspect.” I shot a look to her husband who was staring at our interaction with rapt attention. His eyes narrowed and he left the party abruptly when Rhiannon turned around.

“NO!” she screamed as she ran off after him.

“Busted,” Bella snickered. I frowned deeply, knowing full well that I ruined their fledgling marriage. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. It takes two to tango. She went into the whole situation, knowing that her husband could have found out that she was fucking around on him.”

“I hate that I was the fucker in the situation,” I said quietly, removing my hat. Bella growled lowly and dragged me away from the party and shoved me onto a chaise lounge by the smaller of the three pools on the property. She straddled my legs and took my face in her hands. My lips were smushed and I could barely breathe. “Beffa, fwhat are fyou schdoing?”

“Was that English?” she laughed. “You speak how many different languages and you can’t get out one sentence in English.”

I removed her hands and arched a brow. “What are you doing?” I asked as I kissed her fingertips.

“I’m preventing you from falling into a funk,” she said sternly. “I could see you beat yourself up because of that chick who fucked around on her hubby. Yes, you were the fucker but she was the fuckee.”

“Why are you being so blasé about this?” I asked. “Because of my actions, their marriage is in the shitter.”

“Like I said before, it take two to tango. Would you have felt this guilt before?”

“No,” I replied.

“It’s proof that you’re changing,” Bella said as she ran her fingers through my hair. “Edward, you are an incredibly strong man and you need to have faith in yourself. Have you made mistakes? Yes. You’re human. We all make mistakes. However, I’d question your sanity if you kept making the same mistakes and not learning from them.” She smacked my forehead and glowered at me. “Snap out of it!”

I wrapped my hands around her waist and flipped her onto the adjacent chaise lounge. I was in between her legs and smiling wickedly. “You’re looking at me like I’m a steak, Edward. I’m not a cow or any sort of meat product,” she giggled.

“No, but you are mouthwatering,” I cooed, leaning down to kiss her lips. I loved kissing her. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to lose myself in the feeling of her mouth. Her tongue traced my lips and I eagerly opened up. Our tongues fought for dominance and I could feel myself become harder and harder.

“Get a fucking room,” Emmett laughed.

We broke apart and I ended up on the ground. “You are an ass, Emmett,” I grumbled.

“Are you okay?” Bella asked as she helped me up.

“I’m fine. Just startled at my loudmouth brother,” I hissed, glowering at him.

“I stopped you from fucking your girl in public,” Emmett said. “No one wants to see your lily white ass, Eddie.”

“I do. But, he does have a point,” Bella said, rubbing my shoulder. “Public fucking…not a good idea.”

“I wasn’t going to fuck you,” I pouted. “We were just making out. Something I haven’t done in forever.”

“And we’ll do more of it. In your villa. After the party. Once I’ve had my ribs and corn,” she said, hopping up. “Come on, Cowboy. Your little darlin’ needs some vittles. Feed me!” I stood up and flung her over my shoulders. She squealed and kicked in my arms as I carried her back to the party. Bella loaded up a plate filled with food for the both of us. We sat with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett, sharing our dinner and feeding each other morsels of food. After dinner, Jasper did his line dancing clinic. True to his word, he dragged me to the front and used me to help demonstrate the dance.

My entire family laughed at me as I stumbled over my feet learning how to do some version of the Electric Slide. Despite the repetitiveness of the dance, I couldn’t do it. Ask me to do some sultry rumba, I’m your man. Some country hick line dance, and I’m a mess. Despite my horrific display of dance abilities, I did have a lot of fun. I gave into the silliness and began skipping around the pool deck. I swiped a hobby horse and rode it, earning guffaws from the guests, my family and Bella.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing with my girl. Some of the most romantic love songs are country and so whenever I could, I gathered her in my arms and we gently swayed to the music. The last slow song of the night was ‘Amazed’ by Lonestar. My cheek was pressed to Bella’s and I began singing quietly. Now, I’m not a phenomenal singer by any stretch of the imagination; I can carry a tune but I wanted to sing to her.

 _Every time our eyes meet_ __  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone,   
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams  
  
[Chorus]  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes

I felt tears on my shoulder and I mentally chastised myself. I made her cry. Shit! “Bella, I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. “I’m not sad, Edward. The opposite, really.”

“Why are you crying?” I asked, pulling back, looking into her watery eyes.

“No one’s ever serenaded me,” she replied, running her fingers along my jaw line. She stood on her tiptoes and gently caressed my lips with hers. Our kiss quickly became heated and our hands were roaming all over each other’s bodies. Nothing x-rated. Just frantic tugging at clothes. “Let’s get out of here before your family decides to push us into the pool.”

I nodded and we said our goodbyes to the guests and my family. We left the resort and leisurely walked back to my villa, kissing and making out as we walked back home. However, back at my villa, I had an unexpected visitor.

Rhiannon was sitting on one of my chaise lounges, looking upset, distraught and honestly, quite scary. I pulled Bella behind me and scowled at her. “What do you want, Rhiannon?”

“He left me,” she said quietly. “He suspected something wasn’t quite right after our night together, Edward. Then, he saw me with you the night before the storm and again today. I’m left with nothing.”

“I’m sorry, Rhiannon, but you knew that prior to our, um, affair,” I said. “Yes, I flirted with you but you went into this with your eyes wide open that you could get caught. Your display earlier today was anything but discreet.”

“You led me on, Edward. You promised me everything,” she said, her voice becoming more hysterical. “My marriage was a sham and you promised me romance and intrigue.”

“I never promised anything to you, Rhiannon. I know I’m going to sound like an ass, but what we had was just sex. Prior to Bella, that’s all I wanted. I wanted to get off. I’m sorry that I used you like that and that you assumed I could save you from your marriage,” I said. “Now, you’re trespassing on private property. This villa is not on the resort property. I’ll have to ask you to leave before I call security.”

“Is he fucking you, Bella?” Rhiannon asked, her breaths erratic and her eyes crazed.

“No. We’ve only kissed,” she said from behind me.

“You kissed her!?!” Rhiannon screamed, jumping to her feet. “You wouldn’t kiss me. Why? WHY? Why is she so fucking special?”

“Señor Cullen, is everything okay?” asked one of the security guards from the resort. “We heard yelling.”

“No. This woman is trespassing on my property,” I said, gesturing to Rhiannon. “Please escort her from my home and from the resort. She’s no longer a guest or welcome here.”

The guard walked over to Rhiannon and guided her off my pool deck. She was screaming like a banshee, clawing at the guard.  My heart was stammering. I just knew that Bella was going to realize that I wasn’t worth the trouble and go back to Alice’s villa. Once Rhiannon was gone, I pulled away from Bella, my shame smothering me like a wet blanket.

“Edward, I know what you’re thinking,” Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

“What?” I asked, my voice sounding hollow and broken. A few traitorous tears streaked down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away. “What am I thinking?”

Bella walked in front of me and removed the ridiculous hat from my head. She looked up at me. I tried to look away but she was stubborn and held my gaze. “This isn’t going to push me away. Yes, you fucked up with her and fucked her. Should you have slept with her? No. However, did you ever suspect that she’d go all psycho-bitch on you? Probably not.”

“Why aren’t you running away from me?” I asked. “I’m a monster.” I dropped my gaze to the pool behind her and a few more tears fell from my eyes. Then, the unthinkable happened. Bella threw me into the pool. I spluttered the surface, only to get a mouthful of water from Bella jumping in after me. She surfaced next to me and I noticed she was wearing significantly less. Her skirt and shirt were on my pool deck and she was in the water in her red bra and panty set. “Why did you do that?”

“You wanted to wallow. You can wallow in the water,” she shrugged, swimming to me and wrapping her legs around my waist. “Edward, you have learn something quickly about me. I don’t dwell on the past. Maybe it’s unhealthy or whatever, but you can’t change what happened a minute ago. You can’t rewind time and prevent me from tossing you in the pool. You can, however, learn that I will have no doubt in tossing your scrawny ass in the water when you start having your pity parties and you can run away from your evil girlfriend who likes to dunks the ones she cares about. My time with you is limited. While, I’m hopeful that our relationship will withstand the distance and time apart, I want to get the most out of the two weeks that I’m here with you.”

“Two and a half,” I said as I held her in my arms. “Don’t shorten the time, gorgeous.”

“Two and a half,” she quipped. “Now, you’ve got to be uncomfortable in all these clothes.”

“My girlfriend tossed me into a pool while I was fully dressed,” I snorted. She smiled sweetly and pushed my plaid shirt over my shoulders. “Bella?”

“At least get down to your skivvies, Cullen,” she laughed as she tossed the shirt next to her clothes. “If I’m in my underwear, it’s only fair that you do the same. Besides, this is La Perla and fucking expensive. It’s getting ruined by the chlorine of your pool.”

“I’ll buy you more if you promise to wear more of it,” I said as I glided my hands up and down her back. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and pulled my t-shirt over my head. Then, she moved my hands to her ass. Her bare ass. _Dear God, she’s wearing a thong._ “Shorts are so staying on, Bella.”

“Got wood?” she quipped, swiveling her hips against mine. I blushed and nodded. “Edward, if it’s any consolation, I’m wet, too.”

“Duh, Bella. We’re in a pool,” I teased. Her eyes darkened and she took my hand. Hitching her leg over my hip, she guided my fingers to her warmth. She pulled aside her panties and placed the pads of my fingertips along her folds. Despite the water of the pool, I could feel her arousal.  It was substantial warmer than the water and coated my fingers. “Fuck.” I breathed deeply and moved my hand away from her pussy. “You’re going to kill me, Bella.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” she said as she righted her panties. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m incredibly attracted to you, physically, and I don’t want you to think that I’m with you because of that. I know you’re trying to work past the ‘fucking’ thing and what I did was completely inappropriate.” She backed away and looked very upset.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” I said as I hugged her to my bare chest. I gently cupped her face and forced her to look at me. “Bella, thank you for thinking about my feelings and how I would react. I’m also incredibly attracted to you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I want to do everything with you. I want to make sweet love to you. I want to fuck you until you’re screaming in ecstasy. I want to lick every inch of your skin. I want to make you come with my fingers, my tongue and my cock.”

“Not helping the wetness factor, Edward,” she said, laughing weakly. I took her hand, placing it on my arousal over my shorts. She squeaked. “Not helping you, either.”

“I’m telling you this because I want you to know that I’m not turned off by anything about you. I just don’t want to jump into a physical relationship too quickly. I want to get to know you. I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you Bella,” I said as drew her closer. Her hand moved and she gripped my shoulders.

“I don’t want to rush this, either. But, I’m also feeling insecure,” she murmured. “Part of me thinks I’m defective because my ex is now gay. Am I gross?”

“No, baby,” I said as I kissed her. “You’re a beautiful, smart, sexy, snarky woman who has captured my heart. It’s your ex that was defective. He strung you along when he should have set you free. He should have recognized that he didn’t love you.”

“I think he still does love me and that’s why he called off the wedding,” Bella said. “I’m glad he did, though. I met you.”

“I will forever be grateful for your ex playing hide the sausage with his roomie,” I chuckled. Bella let out a tinkling laugh and jumped in my arms. “Now, I have a chance to make your dreams come true, gorgeous.”

“They already have,” she said as she tightened her hold on me. “And that was incredibly cheesy, Cullen.”

“I’m trying, Swan,” I quipped. “A little rusty in the romance department.”

“If this is you acting ‘rusty’ I’d give my left boob to see you on your ‘A-game.’”

“Your left boob? Why not the right one?” I asked as I stared at her bra covered breasts. “You’d be lopsided. I’d still think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, but lopsided.” She smacked my chest and laughed.

“I’m glad that you don’t just like me for my tits, Edward,” she said dryly. “Come on, lover boy. I’m turning into a prune. I’d like to pick up where we left off before we were interrupted by the psycho. After a shower, of course.”

My lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss that I could feel all the way to my toenails. After two very quick showers, our making continued until the early hours of the morning. We fell asleep around three or so. When my alarm went off at eight, Bella hardly stirred. I got up and showered, getting ready for work. I made fresh coffee for Bella and left breakfast for her on the island. I wrote her a quick note, leaving it next to breakfast along with some fresh flowers. Before I left, I kissed my girl’s forehead and nuzzled her soft hair.

“Hmmm, my Edward,” she murmured.

“I’ll always be yours, gorgeous,” I whispered back as I kissed her lips. She smiled and hugged my pillow.

As I left my villa, I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and curl around the woman that had wormed her way into my heart. Bella was beautiful, smart, graceful, sarcastic and perfect, in my eyes. She knew how to handle my intense, brooding nature with finesse and humor. Most importantly, she had accepted me, disgusting flaws and all.

Sitting down at my computer, I loaded it up and saw my desktop picture of Bella kissing my nose on Sugarloaf Mountain. I knew I couldn’t be without her. She was quickly becoming my world and my heart beat for this funny, endearing, gorgeous and amazing woman. “I’ve fallen in love you with you, Bella Swan,” I murmured, caressing her picture on my computer screen.

**A/N: They left Rio and are back on the island. Also, they’re back to the reality of facing Edward’s past. I can assure you, Rhiannon is gone. But, Zafrina and Victoria are still out there. (Yes, Zafrina is a ‘bad guy.’) No real picture teasers for this chapter. I do have an outfit for the BBQ (check out my Polyvore site for that ~Tufano79 is my screen name). Up next will be Edward’s birthday and a special treat from Bella.**

**I’d love to hear your thoughts. Who do you think is stealing from the Cullens? Will Lauren come back? How about Tyler? James (Alice’s ex?) Jacob? Anyhow, check out my blog (link on my profile) for extra teasers. I also post teasers in my Facebook Group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on my twitter: tufano79. Hugs!**

 


	9. Happy Birthday, Mr. Cullen

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Additionally, I want to address a few issues. First off, I want to thank my readers from Brazil who have pointed out some errors on my part. I did not know that when addressing someone, the tilde (~) was not used in saying senhor or senhora. I did learn how to add it to the ‘n’ by using ALT + 164 on the number lock (in case you were wondering). Also, I never meant to offend anyone with the monkeys and chickens comment with the ER (stated several chapters back). It was meant to be a tongue in cheek comment, not an actual fact. My biggest fear is to go to the hospital when I’m away from home. In fact, I did several years ago in Portland. I hated it because I had to go over my entire history since they didn’t have it on file (like they would at my hospital). I didn’t see a doctor that I was familiar with and let’s not get started on the billing…GAH! Bella has inherited my same fear and she uses her snark to try to bring that across. Her snarky comment offended some and I do apologize but it was not intended to be prejudicial or offensive, but funny.**

**Thanks to** **vampirekissrocks for their awesome review. You know what you did and you made me smile ;-)**

**Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday, Mr. Cullen**

**BPOV**

“Alice, I need your help,” I said as I sat down next to her by the pool. She was hiding behind a pair of obnoxiously large sunglasses.

“With what?” she asked, smiling crookedly. “And why should I help you? You ruined my Alexander McQueen shorts.”

“Because you love me,” I said, batting my eyelashes at her. “And you want to make your brother happy.”

“Aw, hell,” she grumbled. “You go and pull the brother card.”

“Alice, it’s his birthday tomorrow and I want to make it special. He told me yesterday that he didn’t really have anything to live for and he never celebrated his birthday. So, I want to make it extra special to prove to him that he’s got so much to live for and enjoy,” I said fervently.

“Put a bow around your body and call it a day,” Alice snickered. I smacked her. “OW! Bitch, hitting me is not going to get me to help you.”

“I’m pretty certain that Edward doesn’t want me objectifying myself for his birthday,” I said flatly. “He planned this incredibly romantic date for us in Rio and I want to do the same here on Isle Esme.”

“What have you got so far?” Alice asked as she pushed her sunglasses up.

“Um, nothing?” I giggled.  “I’d love to spend the day with him and spoil him rotten. Mr. Workaholic is working…”

Alice held up her finger and pulled out her phone. Pressing a button, she placed the phone on her knee. “Hello?”

“Hi, Mom,” Alice said. “You know tomorrow’s Edward’s birthday.”

“Yes, dear. I definitely know this. I went through twenty-two hours of labor with him,” Esme quipped. “He was such a difficult baby to push out.”

“Ugh, Mom,” Alice snorted, wrinkling her nose. “Anyhow, Bella wants to do something special for him.”

“Really?” Esme asked her smile evident.

“I do, Mrs. Cullen,” I said into the phone. “But he’s working…”

“Nonsense,” Esme said. “He’s off tomorrow, even if I have to drag him from that office by his hair. My middle son is such a hard worker and he deserves some time off. And didn’t I ask you to call me Esme, Bella?”

“Sorry,” I chuckled.

“You know what? I’ll call you back,” Esme said as she hung up. Alice and I looked at each other, confused by her mom’s reaction. Then, Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

“What?” I asked.

“I bet my mom is forcing Edward to take a vacation,” Alice snickered. “Ever since he graduated college, he’s never taken any time off. Now, it’s time for him to relax and enjoy time with his girlfriend. I also know that he’ll fight her tooth and nail. Edward’s a workaholic.” Alice’s phone rang and she picked it up. “Yeah?”

“Edward’s spitting nails but he’s off for the remainder of Bella’s stay at Isle Esme. Your father is going to step in as business manager until Edward is done with his vacation,” Esme said. “He’ll finish out today but is off for the rest of the time that you’re there, Bella.”

“Wow,” I breathed.

“He’s deserves it and besides, Carlisle has some major ass-kissing to do with Edward because of his comment he made to him after the storm,” Esme guffawed. “Also, the day after tomorrow, we’re having a family dinner at the house for Edward’s birthday. You celebrate it with him on the day of, okay?”

“Sure, Esme,” I said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Also, my son loves cheesecake,” she snorted, hanging up the phone.

 I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice. “Looks like you’re making Edward a cheesecake,” Alice smirked. I nodded. “You can use my kitchen to make it and I’ll deliver it to his house while you’re doing whatever you’re doing tomorrow.”

“Yeah, still don’t know what that is,” I said dryly. “I have a few ideas, but nothing truly concrete.” Alice gave me a wide grin and we spent a majority of the morning planning Edward’s birthday. We had most of it planned by lunchtime and a very surly Edward came out onto the pool deck. He plopped down next to me, giving me the hairy eyeball. “Don’t look in me in that tone of voice, Cullen.”

“So, I get this phone call from my mother, telling me that I’m on vacation,” he said, glowering at me. “Is this not your doing?”

“I did nothing,” I said, holding up my hands.

“Fairy?” Edward grumbled.

“I just called her. Mom’s insistence that you take some time off was her brainchild,” Alice said. “You need it. Enjoy your two weeks off.”

“Yeah,” I said as I elbowed him. “I’d like to see more of you than after work, lunch and cuddling at night.”

“Sorry,” he said. “I just can’t imagine NOT working, you know?”

“You can do it, Edward,” Alice said as she fell back onto her chaise. “Find an empty lounger, slather on some sunscreen and veg. It’ll do your mind, body and soul some good.”

“Besides, tomorrow, I’ve got something incredibly special planned for your birthday,” I said, giving him a seductive glance. “You’re mine all day and you will be so relaxed when I’m done with you.” Edward’s brow arched and he blushed slightly. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen. You’re not going to get a massage with a ‘happy ending.’” _Okay, so maybe he was, but he doesn’t need to know that…_

He snorted and shook his head. “You said it. Not me,” he chuckled, leaning over to kiss me. When his lips covered mine, I sighed contentedly. He also visibly relaxed. “Hi.”

“Hey, baby,” I giggled against his mouth.

“You want some lunch?” he asked, nuzzling my cheek with his slightly scruffy face.

“Sure!” Alice chirped as she hopped up. She put on her cover-up and ruffled Edward’s hair. He glared at her. “Deal with it, Eddie. Jasper’s on an excursion and Emmett’s taken several guests to the mainland. I’m your third wheel.”

“Why couldn’t I be an only child?” Edward teased. Alice growled and stuck out her tongue at him. I snickered at them and tossed on my pink cover-up. We left our bags on the chaise lounges, walking to the poolside restaurant. We ordered a massive plate of nachos, piña coladas and some fresh fruit. Reluctantly, Edward went back to the office after lunch to finish out his day. Alice and I spent another hour at the pool, working on our tans before heading back to her villa so I could make Edward his cake.

The one thing I did learn while cooking with Alice is that she could seriously burn water. That girl is a menace to anything culinary. She had this beautiful kitchen along with some high-end cookware. She had no clue what to do with it. I made the cheesecake while Alice watched me. She tried to help with the strawberries but put salt on them as opposed to sugar and it tasted foul and nasty. I had to send her to the kitchen of the resort to get new strawberries since she ruined the ones that were in her fridge.

The cake was done and sitting in Alice’s fridge, ready for delivery tomorrow. I finished making arrangements with Emmett, Jasper and Rose for Edward’s present. After finalizing my arrangements, I went back to Edward’s villa to shower and take a short nap. Despite being on the island for a few days, I was still slightly jet lagged. When I woke up, I felt something curled around me and I noticed it was Edward. He had stripped down to his boxers and was cuddled with me. I took the time to ogle him because, damn, he was gorgeous.

He obviously took immaculate care of his physique. His torso and arms were muscled and lean, but not beefy. That was Emmett’s department. I ran my hair through his tousled hair, amazed at the different colors and facets it had. The base color was a unique bronze with blonde, gold, and red highlights from being out in the sun. His skin was lightly sun-kissed but not orange like so many people that were staying on the island. His features were masculine but unbelievably beautiful. He had high cheekbones, pouty lips and insanely long lashes.

Why is it that men have long fucking lashes? I’d have to layer on mascara and shit to make my lashes even remotely as nice as Edward’s.

“Why are you huffing, gorgeous?” Edward asked, opening his eyes, revealing his jade orbs.

“Your eyelashes,” I grumbled. “They’re so long. In fact, your eyes are insanely perfect.”

“In high school, I was blind as a bat and had to wear thick glasses. You saw the pictures,” he snickered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I was shocked he could. We were already intertwined like a human octopus-pretzel thing. “So, I’m off for the next two weeks thanks to my sister and my mom. Whatever shall we do?”

“Well, tomorrow, I’ve got something special planned for your birthday, ya old fart,” I laughed, toying with his hair.

“I’m not that old,” he scowled. “Twenty-nine.”

“Older than me,” I said.  “By like four months. I’ll be twenty-nine in September.”

“Hmmm,” Edward said, smiling secretly. “I may have to take another vacation in September to visit my beautiful girlfriend in Seattle. Spoil her for her birthday. What day?”

“September thirteenth,” I responded. His smile widened and he kissed my mouth softly. Internally, I was squealing like a moron at the label of ‘girlfriend’ he said. I was Edward’s girlfriend. Yes, I’d said I was his girlfriend to that red-headed chick but it was so amazing to hear HIM say it.

“Why are you squeaking?” Edward asked, laughing slightly.

“Just having a girly moment. You called me your girlfriend and I love it!” I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed heartily and held me close to his body, nuzzling my neck. Unfortunately, my stomach decided to do its bear impression and snarled hungrily. Edward squeezed my sides, earning a shriek from me. “Evil, Cullen! No tickling your girlfriend.”

“Duly noted,” he snorted. “Come on. I’ve got dinner cooking in the kitchen. It’s pretty simple but based off your monster in your belly, you’re hungry, yeah?”

“You cooked?”

“Reheated,” he said, slipping out from the bed. He swiped a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “I’m not much of a cook but I can handle a mean microwave.” He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. I adjusted my tank top and shorts before walking out to the kitchen. On the table, there were two candles and a white table cloth. Some wine was chilling in a bucket next to the table. “It’s chicken Florentine with pasta and a salad.” He walked to the microwave, taking out the two plates, placing them onto the table. Then, he swiped a bowl from the fridge, putting in the center of the table. “Sit, gorgeous.” He guided me to the table and helped me to sit down. “Would you like some wine?”

“What is it?”

“It’s a white wine made in Portland,” he said, pulling out the bottle. “It’s perfect with this meal.” I recognized the bottle as my favorite brand from home. “You’re smiling.”

“I love this wine. I have a case of it at home,” I said. “Have you tried their Pinot Grigio?”

“No, I haven’t,” he said as he poured himself a glass. “We’ve only imported the Sauvignon Blanc.”

“It’s to die for,” I gushed.

“I’ll have to order some,” Edward said, his eyes sparkling. Picking up the wine glass, he grinned crookedly. “I’d like to propose a toast.”

“Okay,” I said, lifting my glass to clink with his.

“To new beginnings,” he said quietly. “Bella, you’ve given me a chance when most wouldn’t have even considered it and I’m eternally grateful.” I lightly tapped my glass to his before sipping the wine.

“Can I also propose a toast, too?” I asked. He nodded. “To Tyler…if it weren’t for him playing hide the sausage with Eric, I would have never met you, Edward.” He was taking a sip of his wine when I made my toast and subsequently spit it out as he laughed hysterically. My face was completely serious because it was the truth. If it weren’t for Tyler, I’d be in a mediocre-farce of a marriage to a closet gay man as opposed to sharing a romantic vacation with a sexy, recovering sex-addict. _Okay, that last part doesn’t sound very appealing but he’s been nothing but respectful and caring toward you, Swan._ However, there was something Edward that drew me to him and I didn’t want to lose it. I loved it. I loved him…

_Wait, WHAT?_

“Phew, Bella,” Edward snickered as he wiped his face. “You definitely keep me on my toes. Never a dull moment with you, gorgeous.”

“It’s the truth,” I said, quietly. I was shocked at my mental musings that I admitted to myself that I could possibly love him. We’d only known each other for less than a week. _Love?_  “In all seriousness, Edward, I’m so happy with you. Probably the happiest I’ve ever been in a relationship. Despite our respective pasts, I feel closer to you than I have to any other of my ex-boyfriends or my ex-fiancé. You’re funny, smart, driven, handsome, and so kind, it’s hard to believe you’re real. Are you perfect?”

“Definitely not!” Edward snorted. “I was the devil prior to you.”

“Well, your devil horns are holding up your halo,” I quipped. “You’ve got a good heart, Edward. Beautiful soul. Loving ways and for all intents and purposes, perfect for me. I pray that we can make this work, despite the distance and time apart.” _I don’t think I could handle it if you broke my heart. I’m already in too deep…_

“I promise you, Bella. It will work. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” he said as he reached across the table from me. Our fingers twined together and I felt my heart stammer against my chest. His eyes were so genuine and certain.  Also, there was something else twinkling behind his green orbs. I wanted to know what it was and I prayed it was the same feeling that I had. That he loved me, too. I couldn’t help but believe him about us working because I just knew that he would make it work. He loved me.

I hope.  

We ate dinner, conversing about what happened today at the resort. Edward explained that his dad was going to fill in for him while he was on vacation. They spent the afternoon going over what needed to be done on a daily basis. When Edward left to pick our dinner, Carlisle was sufficiently overwhelmed and Edward was smirking as he left.

I cleared the dishes once we were done eating and Edward said that he wanted to spend some time with me in his hot tub. Changing into my bikini, I joined him in the hot tub and we spent a majority of the evening relaxing in the warm water, talking, kissing and just being. We headed back into the house and showered separately before sitting on the couch to watch one of Edward’s many movies. I don’t remember falling asleep but I woke up in Edward’s king-sized bed. I made sure that I set my alarm so I could get up early to make Edward breakfast, among other various things as well.

The next morning dawned a bit dreary and I internally panicked because of all of Edward’s birthday surprise was revolving around being outside. My cell phone beeped from my pocket and it was Alice.

_Don’t worry about the weather, Bella. It’ll be sunny – Sprite_

_Oh, thank the LORD! I was freaking out, Sprite – Bella_

_I’ll drop off the cake to Edward’s this afternoon. Anything you want in the fridge for your dinner with him? – Sprite_

_His fridge is pretty well stocked. Thanks, Ali! Love you bunches, girlie! – Bella_

I pocketed my cell phone and went about making Edward French toast. I finished and piled it all onto a tray that was on top of his fridge. Padding into his bedroom, I placed the tray on the cedar chest by the foot of his bed. He was curled around my pillow, mumbling quietly. Based off his eye movements, he was having a dream. I gently ran my fingers along his spine before climbing into bed, spooning with him. I pressed soft kisses to his shoulders, neck and just behind his ear.

“Hmmm, my Bella,” he murmured.

“Wake up, baby,” I cooed in his ear, nipping at his lobe. “You’ve got a treat…” His face scrunched up and he shook his head. “Please? I made you breakfast in bed for the birthday boy.”

He cracked open one eyelid and turned around, gathering me in his arms. He was so delightfully rumpled and cute. “I’ve got all I need right here,” he said as he nipped at my neck. His stomach snarled angrily. I giggled, rubbing his belly. “The food does smell good.”

“Sit up, Cullen,” I said as I pulled away, kissing his lips sweetly. He scooted up on the bed. I swiped the tray and placed it over his legs. “Enjoy, birthday boy!”

“I seriously hope that you’re going to help me,” he snorted. “This is a ton of food, Bella.”

“I’ll be right back, but yes, I’ll help you,” I replied. I left the room and made sure that all of my plans would go off without a hitch. Emmett explained that the mode of transportation was delivered and parked outside of Edward’s villa. The rest of the day was also set up all around various sites on the island and I squealed excitedly before skipping back to Edward’s room.

“Were you channeling Alice?” he asked as he held up a piece of fruit for me on his fork. I eagerly accepted the bite and snuggled next to him. “You were squealing, gorgeous.”

“Just making sure our plans are set and ready to go,” I said as I kissed his bare shoulder.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” he asked as he fed me another bite. “What to wear? What to do?”

“Wear shorts but have a pair of swim trunks with you. I’m bringing a bathing suit,” I explained. “Do you have a backpack?”

“Sure. Every so often I’ll lead our excursion to the center of island for zip-lining,” Edward said. “Are we zip-lining?”

“Ah, no. I’m deathly afraid of heights and yeah, I’d be screaming like a girl if I ever do it,” I laughed nervously.

“Bella, I hate to burst your bubble but you are a girl,” Edward teased, wrapping his arm around me and tickling my side. I squeaked, jumping slightly. I scowled at him. “Aw, baby, don’t be mad.”

“No tickling, Edward. Seriously, your breakfast will be all over the damn bed if you tickle me and that will be a bitch to clean up,” I said. “Eat!”

“Help me,” he snorted, holding up another forkful. I eagerly wrapped my lips around it, humming deeply. Edward’s skin flushed pink and his Adam’s apple dipped in his throat. “You’re killing me, Bella. The sounds you make are downright pornographic.”

“Oops,” I snickered. He wrinkled his nose adorably. “Edward, trust me when I say that I’m not doing this intentionally. It’s just damn good French toast.” He rolled his eyes and pushed the tray away. Moving his legs, he placed the tray on the floor and straddled me over his legs. I smirked, toying with his hair. His lips met the juncture where my shoulder connected to my neck. I hummed appreciatively. “Feels good, baby.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured against my skin. He kissed up to my lips and caressed them languidly. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against mine. “I never want to stop kissing you, Bella.”

“Me neither,” I breathed, tightening my hold around his neck. I pecked his pink lips. “I’m going to shower since I didn’t after our dip in the hot tub. Be ready to go in an hour.”

“Still not telling me where we’re going?” he asked.

“It’s on the island,” I replied, standing up. I bent down to grab the tray but Edward swiped it from me. “It’s your birthday. You do not get to lift a finger…”

“Nonsense. You cooked. I clean. Go shower, gorgeous,” he said as he put the tray onto the bed, lightly smacking my ass. I glowered at him as I walked to the closet to grab my clothes. I swiped a pair of jean shorts, a purple halter top and a matching purple bra and panties. I also swiped a purple plain bikini to put into the backpack. I showered and let my hair to dry naturally, allowing it to curl. I put on some light makeup and headed back into Edward’s bedroom. On the bed was a backpack. Inside of the backpack was a pair of black swim trunks, several towels and a baggie of sunscreen. I slipped my cell phone along with my camera and some massage oil.

Edward strolled back into the bedroom and his shorts were slung lowly on his hips. I could see a tiny bit of ink poking out from the waistband of his boxer briefs. “You’re staring, gorgeous,” Edward said.

“I noticed your tat,” I said, gesturing to his hip. “Or a part of it.”

“Do you want to see it?” he asked, his face flaming.

“Only if I don’t make you uncomfortable; your cheeks are pink,” I said.

“I want you to see it,” he whispered as he walked toward me. He unbuttoned his grey shorts and eased them over his hip. The tattoo was of a small black and red dragon that was very close to his manly bits. It looked odd on his pale skin of his hip. It didn’t fit there. Tenderly, I touched the tattoo and Edward let out a shuddering breath.

“Sorry,” I said as I withdrew my hand. “I was curious if the texture of your skin was different because of the tattoo.”

“No, it felt good,” he said. “My pervy brain was thinking about if your hand was about three inches to the right.”

“Maybe later, stud,” I snickered. His eyes widened and I winked at him. I knew we needed to take things slowly, physically. But, it didn’t help that I was a born-again virgin. I desperately wanted some action but it wasn’t about me. It was about Edward. He needs slow. I turned and stuffed my bikini into the bag, zipping it up. Mentally, I was chastising myself for my behavior. I did not want to make Edward feel like a piece of meat. Nor, did I want to disrespect myself.

“Bella?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I mean, I’m awful and I don’t want you to think that this is purely physical. I am so attracted to you but we need to go slowly. Plus, it’s been a long time for me and I don’t want to push you into something…” I rambled.

“Bella, love,” he said as he turned me around. “Breathe, baby. You’re hyperventilating.”

“Sorry,” I whispered, staring at his bare chest.

“Look at me, Bella,” he said sternly, guiding my face to look at his. I looked up at him and his eyes were soft. “I understand what you’re saying. I also appreciate your concern for me and my comfort. I’m not ready to make love to you. Reason being is that I want to give you ALL of me. Right now, it wouldn’t be appropriate. Can we do more than kiss and make out? I certainly hope so. However, it will be at the pace that’s comfortable for both of us.” He leaned down and kissed my lips. “I do want to make you feel good, Bella. Your ex was a fool and so selfish for not giving you the same pleasure you gave him. I intend to give you an orgasm tonight, gorgeous. My birthday wish is to see you as you come…”

“Only if I get to return the favor,” I murmured. His green eyes darkened and he nodded minutely. “Good. Now, you get to carry the backpack. After you put on a shirt, though.” He chuckled and swiped a light blue v-neck shirt from his closet. He finished his look with a pair of sneakers and sunglasses. I stuffed my feet in a pair of purple converse before dragging Edward out to his garage. Parked inside was a black Ducati 2011 Monster with two helmets. Little did Edward know that I knew how to drive one of these bad boys.

“Why is there one of Emmett’s motorcycles in my garage?” he asked, arching a brow.

“Because, we need it to get to where I want to take you for your birthday,” I said as I sauntered over to the bike, picking up one of the helmets. “Put this on, baby.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You know how to drive this thing?” he asked.

“Yep. One of my ex-boyfriends was a biker dude. He insisted I learn,” I said as straddled the bike. “Hop on!”

“Emmett is letting you use his bike,” Edward said in disbelief. “He didn’t ask for anything huge, did he? Like your first born child or a puppy in exchange for this?”

“He asked if I would let him name my first born but I said no since I didn’t want my first kid to be named Beefcake or Studmuffin,” I said dryly. “Do you not trust me?”

“I trust you,” he said warily.

“Bullshit,” I snickered. “You look like you’re about to crap your pants. I’m an extraordinarily safe driver and I love riding my bike at home. It’s black with pink accents. My dad wanted to kill me since he thinks they’re two-wheeled death machines, but I’ve never had an issue.” I started the bike between my legs and revved the engine. Edward jumped slightly. I smirked as I put my helmet on. Edward followed suit and clambered on behind me. “Hold on, baby.” He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled out of his garage and onto his driveway.

Alice had given me instructions to a private waterfall and lagoon on the other side of the island. It was romantic, secluded and perfect for an afternoon of canoodling and bonding as a couple. The only way to get there was on motorcycle since the cars were too big for the trails and ATVs would disrupt the wildlife. Emmett was the one who suggested his motorcycle. He said that Edward loved the bike but was too afraid to get one for himself. Little did Edward know that Emmett was going to gift his bike to Edward for his birthday. Emmett had special ordered a pair of bikes for Rose and him for their anniversary and they were going to be delivered just prior to my departure from the island.

A half hour after we left Edward’s villa, I managed to find the waterfall. I got lost but thankfully Edward deduced our location and he managed to give me directions. Parking the bike, we clambered off and walked the several hundred yards to where Jasper had set up a picnic along with my present I had arranged for Edward. Well, one of two gifts. The second gift, I was going to give him tonight. Today, though, I was giving him a book that Alice mentioned he wanted for awhile but hadn’t gotten around to purchasing. Ironically enough, I saw it at the airport and bought it, originally, for myself but never got around to reading it since Alice was chatting my ear off.  So, I had it wrapped up by Alice and delivered to the lagoon along with a picnic lunch and a sound dock.

“Bella,” he whispered when we reached the lagoon. A blanket had been spread on the ground and the picnic basket was placed on top of it. Some quiet jazz was playing on the battery powered sound dock and my iPod that I had given to Jasper to set up. Next to the picnic basket was a gift bag with my book for Edward. I turned to look at him anxiously; my cheeks a bright red as I was so nervous that he’d hate it.

“Surprise,” I said, gesturing to the lagoon.

“How?” he asked, pulling me to his hard chest.

“Your sister helped,” I answered, toying with the collar of his shirt. “I have a very special day planned for you. We’ll start with our picnic. Then, we’ll go swimming in the lagoon. Alice said it’s warm, like bath water. After that, I want to give you a massage. I have massage oils packed in the backpack. Finally, we’ll head back to your place for a special dinner I had arranged for you before I give you birthday cake and final present.”

“Let’s not forget my wish,” he purred, nuzzling my hair. His hands snaked down my body and took purchase on my ass. “That’s all I want, baby. All I need…”

“You’ll get that and more,” I replied breathily. I kissed him, biting down on his lower lip and flicking it with my tongue. “Imagine that a little lower, stud.”

“As much as I want your mouth on me, I don’t think I could handle that,” he said. “I’ve been so selfish for so long; taking my pleasure from women. It’s now my turn to give it and give it I shall.” I furrowed my brows. “I want to focus on you, love. I want to make you come in every way imaginable.”

I pulled back from him, blinking wildly.

_Oh my!_

Edward chuckled and he pulled close to his body. I was floored…shocked…ASTOUNDED at his, um, wish. He kissed my forehead as he put my arms around his body. I was too flummoxed to move. “Bella, if you don’t want me to, it’s okay,” he said against my hair with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.

“I don’t want to put you in a situation where you’re…um, well?” I squeaked.

Edward laughed nervously and guided me toward the picnic. He sat down, holding me in his lap. His green eyes were contrite and sad. “Bella, I want you to understand that prior to this, to us, it was never about what the woman wanted,” he explained. “Yeah, there was some foreplay on my part, but just enough to get her ready for what I wanted which was sex or a blowjob. Additionally, I’d just use these.” He wiggled his fingers. “I didn’t want to go down on any of them because, again, it was too intimate for what I had planned.”

“And with me?”

“All I want to do is give you pleasure, happiness, love, joy…everything,” he murmured. “My needs are on the back burner because I want to make you feel good.” Leaning forward, Edward kissed behind my ear, sucking lightly on skin. “I want my lips on your pussy.” I whimpered, slumping against his chest. “I want to feel your body quiver with ecstasy as you scream my name. I want to feel _all_ of you, baby.”

“All?”

He pulled back and his eyes were black with desire. “All of you…” His hand moved to my ass and I squeaked. My brows shot to my hairline. I’d had anal sex once with my boyfriend in college and well, suffice it to say that it was not my cup of tea because he wasn’t very gentle. “I can see you thinking, love.”

“I did that once and it wasn’t very good,” I frowned. “It hurt.”

“I promise to be so gentle with you, baby,” he said as he kissed my lips. “But, for now, I’d like to enjoy this picnic you’ve arranged for us.”

“Ugh! You go from talking about cunnilingus and anal sex to food?” I snorted. “I’m quite honestly, very, VERY turned on and you are thinking with your stomach.”

“I’m a guy. We either think with our stomachs or our cocks,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“No brain?” I asked, twining my fingers in his hair.

“Only at work,” he replied, kissing my lips softly. “So, what’s for lunch?”

“Finger foods,” I answered, scooting off Edward’s lap. I opened up the insulated basket and pulled out veggies, various dips, cheese, crackers, sausages and fresh fruit. Also, there was a bottle of wine inside as well. I made a plate for both of us and we tucked into our lunch.

“So,” Edward said as he popped a carrot into his mouth, leaning back on his elbows. “I know what month your birthday is but what exact day? I want to make sure I’m there with enough time to spoil my girl.”

“It’s several months away, Edward,” I said as I nibbled on my lunch.

“I can just come for the entire month of September and celebrate your birthday each day,” he chuckled. “Imagine all of those presents I can get for you.”

“September thirteenth,” I said quickly.

“Now, was that so hard?” he quipped. I rolled my eyes and reached behind the basket. I picked up Edward’s present and placed it on his lap. “What’s this?”

“A present,” I said. “Duh!”

“I didn’t want anything, Bella. Just being here with you, spending the day together…that’s all I could have wished for.”

“And wanting to see me ‘come,’” I said, shooting him a look. He smiled widely. “After dinner, Sexward. Open your gift.”

He looked back at the present seated on his lap. Reaching inside, he pulled out the card. “Uh, Bella. Why does my card have a picture of two naked men on the front?”

“Read it, Edward,” I giggled.

“’Life is all about asses…you’re either covering it, laughing it off, kicking it, kissing it, bushing it, trying to get a piece of it or behaving like one…Now, get your ass in gear and celebrate! Happy birthday! Love, Bella,’” he laughed. “So appropriate.”

“Emmett had it and told me to give it to you. It’s perfect,” I giggled.

“I have no doubt that my brother was going to give this to me. I have been an ass for too long,” he said, putting the card next to his leg. “Not anymore. At least not to my friends and family. Rude guests and ignorant people? Probably but the people I care for and love the most, don’t deserve it.”

“Now, for the present, Alice said that you were looking for this for awhile,” I said, nudging the bag closer to him.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for you, Miss Swan,” he said smoothly.

“I’m not in the bag, Mr. Cullen,” I teased.

“So, it’s not a calendar of you in various stages of undress, beckoning me to make love to you?” he taunted.

“We met less than a week ago, Edward,” I deadpanned.

“Wishful thinking,” he smirked. “Maybe for Christmas?”

“We’ll see, Edward,” I said. “Now, open your damn present!” He laughed heartily and pulled out the ton of tissue paper from the bag. Once he reached the book, he flipped it in his hands to reveal the cover.

“Wow, I’ve been wanting to get this forever,” he mused. “I saw it online and I was going to order it, then I got pulled into a meeting with Rose and a couple getting married here. I never got around to actually ordering it. That was nearly three months ago.”

“I picked it up at the airport but never got around to reading it since your sister talked to me for the entire flight,” I said.

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms. I hugged and he kissed me senseless. “Turn around, gorgeous.” His legs were on either side of me with the book in my lap. “Let’s plan our ultimate vacation. If money, time and work were not issues, where would we go?”

We spent nearly two hours pouring over his book, planning our trip. The vacation would be nearly ten years long, spanning the entire globe. “You’re quiet, Bella,” Edward said as he kissed my shoulder.

“Just thinking. The vacation sounds like fun but my dream is to build a home with someone,” I said thoughtfully.

“Meaning?”

“Finding someone special, getting married, building or moving into a house where you can see raising children and building a future,” I whispered.

“Do you want children?” Edward asked.

“Eventually,” I replied. “You?” He blushed and nodded. Then his eyes darkened, swirling with sadness. “You never thought you’d get that? Find someone to be with  you like that?”

“Not really. I thought that Lauren was that ‘someone’ and you saw what happened there,” he spat bitterly. “Then, I fucked myself with my choices and I’m afraid of the future for us. If something happens where we don’t make it, I don’t know what I’d do…”

“Do you want what I described with me?” I pressed.

“More than anything in the world. I know it seems super fast, but I close my eyes and I see what you described. Yes, I do want to travel the world with you, gorgeous, but to build a family, a home, a future with you; I’d give just about anything to make it happen,” he murmured. “Do you want that with me?”

I closed my eyes and I could see it. A warm, two story home with bronze-haired, green-eyed children running around the yard. Edward playing with our children with a dog yapping at his ankles while I was pregnant with another child. His green eyes sought mine and he smiled crookedly. ‘I love you, Bella.’

“I love you, too,” I whispered out loud.

“What?” Edward asked.

 _Shit! I was responding to my day dream._ “Um,” I blushed. “Uh…”

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly.

“No!” I turned around and straddled his waist. His eyes were downcast and clearly upset. “Edward, listen to me. I closed my eyes and I saw my wish, my dream. You were the man in the dream and in my mind, you smiled and said you loved me. I was responding to you. Well, ‘dream’ you. But, I what I said is the truth. I love you, Edward Cullen. We’ve known each other for less than a week but I love you more than any other man I’ve ever been with.”

Edward’s cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were brimming with tears.

_It’s too soon! Bella, you really fubared this, you fucking moron! Fix it! Tell a joke. Take off your clothes! SOMETHING to prevent this man from being hurt._

I tried to move from Edward’s lap but his arms tightened around my body. “Don’t move, Bella,” he said, his voice breaking slightly.

“I’m sorry. So sorry,” I rambled.

He pulled back and stared at me. “Why are you apologizing? Do you not love me?”

“I do, Edward, but you’re crying,” I muttered, wiping his tears away.

His lips curled up and broke into the most beautiful grin. Tenderly, lovingly, he took my face in his hands. “Bella, I’m not upset. I’m happy. So happy. Do you want to know why?” I nodded. “Because the woman that I love more than my own life just said that she loves me. Bella, I know it’s fast, but I feel it here.” He pressed my hand to his chest. His heart was stammering against his chest. “I love you, so much, Bella. I never thought I could feel this. Ever.”

“But, Lauren…?”

“Lauren, I didn’t feel what I feel with you with her,” he answered. “I thought I loved her but it was just the allusion of love. In my family, the Cullen men fall hard, fast and forever with their loves. Carlisle knew within an instant that he was going to be with Esme for his whole life. Same thing with Emmett. I knew when I picked you up after your fall that I had feelings for you but it was the night of the storm that I knew that I could and did love you. You saw past my swagger and fucked-up façade, breaking through my walls with one smile and an irrational fear of storms which forced me to touch you in a non-sexual way.”

“I’m glad that your walls broke down, Edward,” I said as I toyed with his slightly damp hair from sweat. “So happy that you let me in because you have such a good heart and warm soul. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Thank you for seeing me and not the mistakes,” he said, smiling crookedly. We kissed; our lips moving in concert with each other. Each pass of our mouths were loving and perfect. My own heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. Edward’s tongue swept over my mouth, begging for entrance, which I eagerly gave him. His arms held onto me tightly, almost to the point of pain but I needed to be close to him. Just like he needed to be close to me.

Unfortunately, our need to breathe broke us apart and we panted heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. We were also pretty sweaty. The humidity had kicked in and sitting on another person was, now, not that pleasant. I wrinkled my nose slightly. Edward laughed. “I know, gorgeous. You want to go into the water?”

“Yeah,” I said as I hopped up. I dug through the bag and tossed Edward his suit after I grabbed mine. Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and stripped out of his shorts and boxers. He pulled up his suit and removed the towel along with his shirt. I took off my shirt, revealing my sexy purple bra. Edward’s eyes popped out. “What?”

“I just can’t believe that you’re mine,” he said as he crossed over to me.

“Oh, no, buster. I’m sweaty and gross. No touchy touchy until we’re in the water,” I quipped, turning around to remove the bra. I covered my breasts, tossing it onto the ground and pulling the purple bikini top on. Edward grumbled as he plopped back down onto the ground. I walked behind a swath of bushes to put on my bikini bottoms since I was wearing a thong. After I changed into my suit, I sauntered back over to Edward. “Come on, baby.”  

His eyes darkened when he saw my suit and his smile was wickedly sexy. He stood up and slung me over his shoulder. “EDWARD!” I squealed.  He laughed and carried me to the water, treading carefully on the slick rocks. I managed to wriggle out of his embrace and into the warm water. He dunked himself and pulled me to his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. “You’re sneaky, Cullen.”

He shrugged and kissed me. “Do you blame me for wanting to hold the woman I love?” he asked.

“Nah,” I giggled against his mouth. “I like being held by the man who loves me.”

“God, I will never, EVER tire of hearing that,” he growled, kissing me deeply. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I moaned, tangling my hands into his wet hair. “In the few days that I’ve been with you, Bella, you’ve healed me in so many ways.”

“I helped but the healing was all on you,” I said as I kissed his nose.

“In the time you’ve been here, I’ve kissed you, proclaimed my love and pretty much laid my intentions toward you at your feet,” he said as he held me closer to his body.

“Your intentions?” I asked.

“I want a home, a future, everything with you,” he whispered reverently. “I want to share my whole life you, Bella. You’re it for me.”

**A/N: Don’t hate me. I realize that this is highly unlikely, but hell, it’s a work of fiction. However, I know several people who have proclaimed love on the first date and they’re still together! Anyhow, I wanted to finish out Edward’s birthday in his point of view because I want to be inside of his head while these two have their first citrusy (truly citrusy) moment. It won’t be a full lemon. Edward has some more healing to do before that, but it will be pretty hot.**

**Pictures from the lagoon/waterfall and such are on my blog. The link is on my profile. Additionally, extra teasers are posted in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Apprecation and on my twitter profile: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**

 


	10. When a Man Loves a Woman

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Chapter Ten: When  a Man Loves a Woman**

**EPOV**

Bella loves me. She said that she loves me! I love her too. This has been the most wonderful birthday. I never want it to end. I just want to take my girl in my arms and never let her go. She loves me!

“Baby, you’re spacing out,” Bella quipped as she folded up the blanket from our picnic.

“Sorry, just thinking back from when you said you loved me,” I smirked. “I’m still in shock.”

“Don’t be, Edward,” she said as she crossed over to me, wrapping her arms around my bare chest. We had just spent an hour and a half in the lagoon but were getting ready to head back to my villa. “You’re easy to love.”

I bent down and captured her lips with mine, pouring all of my love, affection and devotion to this woman into our kiss. She moaned, snaking her hands up my body and tangling them into my rapidly drying hair. My hands found their way to her ass, lifting her up. Bella’s legs wrapped around my waist and she clung to me for dear life, all while darting her tongue with mine. She pulled away, panting heavily but I couldn’t stop kissing her. My mouth moved to her neck, suckling lightly on her fragrant skin. “Bella,” I murmured against her flesh. “I love you so much, gorgeous.”

“Fuck,” she breathed, wiggling her body against mine. I could feel her heat through her tiny jean shorts. “Edward, I love you, too but if you don’t stop, I’m going to impale myself on your schlong.”

I pulled back and arched a brow at her. “My schlong?”

She wiggled again and my dick twitched at her taunting movements. I blushed, gently putting her on her feet. “Come on, birthday boy,” she said as she handed me my shirt. “We’re going to head back to your place. You get to take a nap while I make you dinner. I’ve got a special treat for you for dessert.”

“You plus a bottle of whipped cream?” I quipped.

“Maybe later,” she said, kissing my cheek. We finished cleaning up the picnic, loading what we could into my backpack. What didn’t fit in there, we left at the lagoon. Bella sent a text to Jasper, asking him to pick up the sound dock and picnic basket. Once we were cleaned up, Bella put on the backpack, handing me the keys to the bike. “I know I’m going to get lost, baby. You drive us back.”

I nodded and put on Bella’s helmet, followed by my own. She scrambled onto the bike. I followed suit. Her arms eagerly wrapped around my waist and I took off like a shot, heading back to my villa. I drove faster than Bella on the motorcycle. I could tell that she was slightly freaking out based on how tightly she was gripping my waist. However, I was a safe driver, like her. Besides, she was the most precious cargo. I’d do nothing to hurt her, intentionally.

Unintentionally was a different story. I’m just waiting for my past to explode in her face. We were lucky with Rhiannon. I just know that Victoria or Zafrina are going to come back to torture me.

_Stupid, Cullen. You are such a fucking MORON!_

I needed to stop dwelling on what could happen and focus on the happiness I’m feeling now. I could do that. I had to do that. It was the fixation on the sins of the past that got me into trouble in the first place. I fucked around because of my broken heart. Not anymore.

 I pulled up to my villa and parked the bike in my garage. There wasn’t much in there since I didn’t really need a car on the island. It was basically used for storage. On the mainland, I did have an Aston Martin in the garage for going out and a Volvo for tooling around Rio.

Bella shoved me toward my bedroom, telling me to relax, read a book or take a nap. I wanted her with me but she obviously had other ideas in mind as she skipped to the kitchen, proclaiming it off limits until she came to get me. She did tell me that I needed to be ready by no later than 6:30. Alice had apparently laid out an outfit for me to wear. _Of course she did._ Sure enough, laying on my bed was a pair of black pants, white dress shirt and boxer briefs.

I decided to take Bella up on her offer to take a nap. I stripped off my sweaty clothes and lay down on  my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were floaty and romantic. At first. They were of Bella and me, making love, getting married, having children, building a home, building a future…I so wanted it. I never wanted anything more in my life. The Cullen Love Spell was wrapping me tightly in its web, staking its claim on my heart for Bella Swan. However, just as I was going to reach for our dream child, the nurse holding him turned, revealing herself to me. It was Lauren. “I may be gone but I’ll be back, lover,” she cooed. She threw the child at me and cackled evilly.

“EDWARD! EDWARD! Wake up!” I heard in the distance. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Bella, leaning on my bed. Her eyes were wild and her brow was creased with worry. “You were screaming, baby.”

“Sorry,” I rasped. I sat up and saw that I was drenched with sweat. My heart was ready to beat out of my chest.

“Don’t apologize,” she cooed. “You were having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?”

_Do I?_

“It started off beautifully. Our lives. Happy, content, filled with love and joy,” I said as I smiled wistfully. “Then, in the dream, you had a baby. Our baby. The nurse was one of the women from my past and she promised to come back, throwing the baby at me.” A lone tear fell from my eye and I sighed.

“Edward, it was just a dream,” she soothed as she brushed my matted hair away from my face. “If your past comes back to haunt us, I’ll kick their asses in my stilettos. Remember Jacob? I wield a scary shoe.”

I snorted and pulled her tightly against my chest. I smothered her face with kisses. “I love you so fucking much, Bella,” I mumbled in between kisses. “I don’t know if I can let you go at the end of your time here.” She didn’t respond except to hold me tighter against her body. She mumbled something that was unintelligible before pulling away. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” she replied, blushing slightly. “I’m going to shower and then, finish up dinner. When I’m done, you can get clean as well, changing into your clothes that Alice put out for you.”

“Sure, gorgeous,” I said as I kissed her nose. She straddled my waist before heading into the bathroom. I didn’t even notice that she was in just a fucking towel. Just before she slipped through the door, the towel fell to the ground and I saw a glimpse of her delicious ass. I groaned, flopping back onto the bed as she teased me with just enough to fuel my fantasies.

Ten minutes later, Bella came out in a t-shirt and nothing else (presumably). “All yours, baby,” she chirped as she skipped out of the room. I sauntered into the bathroom. Inside, I was immediately hit with the aroma of Bella. Her strawberry vanilla flavored bath gel wafted into my nostrils, causing my dick to twitch painfully in my boxers. I wanted to run out to the kitchen, bend her over the counter and sink my cock into her warm folds. _No! Cherish her, Cullen. She’s not one of your hussies who spread their legs because you’re adorable._ I shook off my caveman feelings of wanting to fuck my girl and went to wash off the grime of the lagoon off my body. I also masturbated to take the edge off.

I finished getting ready, dressing in the black pants and white shirt my sister laid out for me. I tried to fix my hair, but failed miserably. _I should just shave it off. Damned cowlicks._ “You better not shave your head,” Bella said as she fluffed her hair over her pink dress.

“I said that out loud? I thought I was saying it mentally,” I chuckled.

“You muttered it,” she said as she walked over to me. “Come here.” She guided me…okay, DRAGGED me into the bathroom and pushed me onto the closed toilet seat. She picked up my hair gel and put some into her hands. With a concentrated look on her face, she fussed with my hair. With one more flick of her wrist, she smiled. “Done! Now you’re all pretty!”

“Bella, I’m a guy. Guys aren’t supposed to be pretty,” I deadpanned as I stood up. I looked up at my reflection as I was behind my girl. She had somewhat tamed my mane but still kept it disheveled. I then looked at her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. “You’re the pretty one. Beautiful. Exquisite. Perfect.” I moved her curls over her shoulder and kissed her neck. My eyes never left hers as I suckled on her silky skin. My hands moved up and down her torso, just gliding next to her breasts. She was whimpering quietly, pressing her ass against my burgeoning arousal.

“We better stop,” she said breathlessly. “I don’t want to burn our dinner.”

I pouted as I laid my chin on her shoulder. “To be continued?” She blushed and nodded. “Thank you for fixing the mess on my head. I look ‘pretty’ thanks to you, gorgeous.”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” she asked, arching a brow.

“Nope,” I smirked, blowing a raspberry against her neck. “Go cook for me, woman!” I smacked her ass, earning a girlish shriek. She laughed as she danced out the bathroom. I put on some cologne and went to slip on some shoes. When I walked out into the kitchen, my nose was assaulted by all of these delicious smells and flavors.

“Can you grab the champagne and bring it out to the beach?” Bella asked as she finished dishing up our food.

“Beach?” I squeaked.

“Yes, the beach, Edward,” she laughed. “That sandy place next to the water.”

“Smart ass,” I deadpanned as I picked up the bucket filled with the champagne and two champagne flutes.

“You love me!” she shouted.

“More than you know, Bella,” I yelled back as I slipped through the backdoor. Just off the patio, on the gazebo on my property, was a haven of loveliness. Surrounding the gazebo were a ton of candlelit luminaries. On the table inside of the gazebo were tea light candles along with flower petals. I stood at the edge of the gazebo in shock at how she was able to do this. Isabella Swan was an amazing woman and by the grace of God, she wants me. She _loves_ me.

“Are you surprised?” she asked as she breezed past me, putting plates down onto the table.

“Doesn’t even begin to describe how I’m feeling,” I choked out.

She turned and took the bucket from my hand, placing it on the small side table next to the dining table. “I know that you’re thinking that you probably don’t deserve this,” she said as she twined her fingers into my hair.

“I don’t,” I whispered.

“Bullshit,” she said as she smacked my head with her hand. “You deserve all of this and more. Wait until you turn thirty! Huge blowout! Dancing bears, hula girls, Emmett in a coconut bra, elephants trumpeting, clowns!” I shuddered at the mention of clowns. They’re fucking creepy. “Okay, no clowns. They scare living daylights out of me. Give me the willies. Seriously, though we’ll have a big to-do for your thirtieth. Perhaps…PERHAPS, if you’re a good boy, you’ll get a blowjob.”

I barked out a laugh as I crushed her to my chest, burying my face into her chestnut curls.  I sobered up quickly as I realized that she wanted to be with me to possibly celebrate my thirtieth birthday. All of my birthdays…“I don’t want all of that. All I want is you, gorgeous,” I murmured against her hair.

“You’re all I want, too,” she said softly, kissing my neck. “I love you, Edward. Nothing can change that unless you start fucking around with Jasper. Then, I’d have to cut off your dick.” I let out a guffaw and pulled back. “Still a teensy bit bitter over the end of my engagement.”

“Bella, I assure you that I will never, EVER fuck around with Jasper or any other man because, ew…I’m straight. I do not want to have some dude’s schlong up my ass,” I smirked.

“But you want to put your schlong up _my_ ass,” she quipped.

“Only if you want me to,” I said as I nipped at her lips. “I’m determined to erase that one bad experience from your memory.”

“I’ll agree to that,” she replied. “I do want a better memory of getting it in the ass.” I smashed my lips together, glowering at her as she giggled relentlessly. “I’m sorry, baby.” She wrapped her arms around my torso, kissing my chin. I melted under her gentle kisses. “I love you. I want to be with you. In every way. When you’re ready, though.”

“Kay,” I said as I tipped her chin up, pressing my mouth to hers.

“Sit, sit!” she said as she pushed me into a chair.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked.

“Mushroom ravioli with pancetta and pesto sauce,” she said as she put a plate in front of me. “Plus a special treat for dessert.”

“Looks and smells delicious, gorgeous,” I said as I put my napkin onto my lap. She opened the champagne, pouring both of us a glass. She smiled widely as she flipped her curled hair over her shoulders, revealing her pink halter dress. Nestled between her collarbones was the necklace I gotten her. Seeing her necklace reminded me of what Marcus said to me on the dock. He told me to give her rest of the set when I said that I loved her. Would it be too much too soon?

“You’re spacing out again, Cullen,” Bella said. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” I smiled as I held up my glass. She followed suit, giving me a shy grin. “Thank for a wonderful birthday celebration, Bella. It’s the best one I’ve had. Ever.”

“I’m glad, Edward,” she replied. “You have a lot to celebrate and I’m glad that you are here, sharing your celebration with me.” We clinked our glasses, taking a sip of the champagne.

“There’s nowhere else I want to be, love,” I said, my heart bursting in my chest.

“Me neither,” she whispered. “Now, enjoy your birthday meal.”

“Yes ma’am,” I laughed. We both tucked into the delicious meal that Bella prepared for my birthday. Little did she know that she had made one of my favorite foods in mushroom ravioli. Dear God, it was delicious, too. I’d never had the Italian delicacy prepared this way and it was the best I’d ever had. “Are you a gourmet chef, Bella?”

“I dabbled with the idea of going to culinary school when I was in high school. My freshman and sophomore year, I took a ton of cooking classes because I loved to cook to de-stress. However, my cooking teacher asked me to write an article for the school newspaper about the wonders of the culinary arts. It was run with minimal editing and the advisor begged me to join the school paper. I was placed on one of the most desirable sections of the paper since I had written an awesome article for my cooking class. But, I realized I got bitten by the journalism bug and didn’t turn back.”

“And you majored in journalism in college,” I smiled.

“Yep. With a minor creative writing. I keep my cooking for my loved ones and family. It’s still my main de-stresser. When Tyler said he couldn’t get married to me, I desperately wanted a kitchen. I needed to make brownies, lasagna or pigs in a fucking blanket, but, I settled for tequila,” she shrugged. “I’m glad you liked the ravioli, Edward.”

“Liked it? I loved it,” I said as I patted my full belly. “I’m going to gain a ton of weight if you keep cooking like that for me.”

“Good. You could gain a few pounds, Cullen,” she quipped. “Too skinny.” I rolled my eyes. She snickered as she picked up my plate. Gently, she kissed my nose. “Don’t move, baby. I’ve got your cake and your last present.”

“You in a bow?”

“It’s under the dress, ” she shouted over her shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” She jogged away, her hair swishing along her bare back. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the happiness I felt to further permeate into my soul. It wasn’t until I smelled Bella’s unique strawberry vanilla fragrance that I opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me was a cheesecake covered with strawberries and a ton of candles. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Why?” I asked.

“I can’t sing but I’m gonna try,” she blushed.

So, my Bella has one flaw. She’s tone deaf. But her pitiful attempt to sing to me made my heart swell that she felt comfortable enough to do it for me. “Thank you, gorgeous,” I said as I pulled her into my lap. “But don’t quit your day job.”

“I warned you,” she said. “Now, blow out the candles before the cake decides to bake some more from the thirty candles I put on there.”

“Baby, I’m twenty-nine,” I said, arching a brow.

“One to grow on,” she smirked. “Blow, Cullen!” I chuckled, inhaling deeply to blow out the litany of candles on the cake. With one blow, the candles were extinguished. “Your mom said that you love cheesecake. I added the strawberries since you think I smell like them.”

I nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. “You do, gorgeous,” I said against her flesh. “Care to share a piece with me? I don’t think I could eat an entire slice since I’m so full from your delicious ravioli.”

“Sounds heavenly,” she said as she quickly cut us a slice of the cake. She fed me the cake, which was a slice of pure decadence topped with strawberries and goodness. We finished our cake, feeling completely sated. “Ugh, I didn’t need to eat that.”

“Neither did I but it’s my birthday,” I said as I tightened my hold around her waist.

“Oh, don’t squeeze. I’m so full that I’m about to burst,” she laughed. “Oh, by the way, here’s your other present.”

“Bella, you didn’t have to get me anything,” I said. “The book, the day, the meal…they were all perfect.”

“Hush. Let your girlfriend spoil you,” she said as she put a box in my hands.

I sighed and opened up the box. Nestled inside a leather folder was a brown braided leather bracelet with silver accents at the clasp. It was simple but elegant at the same time. “Bella, it’s so perfect.”

“You got me the necklace,” she said as she ran her fingers along the drusy quartz. “I got you this. Granted, prior to you getting me the necklace. Alice told me that your birthday was coming up when we went shopping for our club wear in Rio. I saw this in a jewelry store and figured you like it. Now, you have something to remember me by when I leave.”

“Who says your leaving?” I quipped, pulling her closer to my chest. “I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“You keep saying that and I might never leave,” she breathed, her face dropping into a slight frown. She picked up the bracelet and fastened it to my right wrist. Flipping over my hand, she kissed right at my pulse point. I cupped her face with my hand, guiding her to look at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness, tears brimming at her lids. “I’m sorry, Edward. This is a happy day and I’m turning into something sad.”

“No, you’re not,” I said as I wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye. “Bella, it’s the truth that you’re leaving in two weeks. We’re going to make the most out of the time we’re together and we’ll battle through the distance thing until we figure something out that’s more permanent. Whether it be me following you up to Seattle, crashing on your couch while I search for a job or you moving down here and being my live-in cook.”

“You’d move up to Seattle?” she asked.

“If you want me to, I’d do it in a heartbeat, Bella,” I whispered. “I could dip into my trust fund…”

“Wait a minute! You have a trust fund?” she squeaked.

“Yeah. We all do,” I shrugged. “In case you haven’t really noticed, my family owns a fucking island. We’re kind of, um, rich.”

“I thought that was your parents,” she said, eyeing me warily.

“Yes, my parents are well-off, but we all have a stake in the island and the resort. This is in addition to our trust funds left to each of us by my grandparents on my dad’s side,” I replied. “Anthony Cullen was a shrewd bastard who made billions in the stock market after his initial investment from his time as a doctor, a surgeon. I actually have a lot of him in me. That’s why I’ve such focused so much of my time on my job. I want to retire at the age of forty like Grandpa Cullen with billions in the bank.”

“Your grandfather’s name is Anthony?” Bella asked.

“Was. He passed away when I was fifteen,” I sighed. “When he passed, he set up a trust fund for each of us kids with a healthy stock portfolio. I’m the only one who has continued investing like Gramps. I’ve made a good chunk of change for myself, followed by Alice and then Emmett.”

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Are you some savant in the stock market?”

“Not really. I just have my Gramps’ voice in my head. He taught me well,” I chuckled. However, Bella was staring at me with her mouth agape. Her eyes were wide in shock and I don’t think she was breathing. “Gorgeous, you have to breathe. It’s essential for life.”

“Are you a billionaire?” she blurted, then smacking her hands over her mouth. “Shit! I’m sorry. Lack of oxygen tends to cause Bella to talk out of her ass.”

“Am I billionaire? Not yet,” I chuckled. “Close, though.” She blinked at me and she stopped breathing again. “Baby, breathe. Please!”

“I’m breathing,” she whispered. Closing her eyes, she inhaled sharply then slowly breathed out. “I’m okay. It’s just that my boyfriend is a gazillionaire.”

“Not a gazillionaire,” I said as I nuzzled her neck. “Multi-millionaire.” She slumped against me. “What is it, baby? Why are you so shocked?”

“Because I feel wholly inadequate,” she frowned.

“What? Why?!”

“I don’t know. Part of it has to do with the fact that you’re successful, handsome, pulled-together and brilliant,” she said. “The other part of it has something to do with me, my insecurities.”

“Bella, yes, I’m successful and smart. But, I was lonely and afraid,” I said. “With you, I finally feel complete and whole. You’ve healed the fissure in my heart that was made by Lauren. You made me realize that I’m worthy of being loved and of loving someone else. I look forward to loving you. Do not feel insecure about anything. You’re perfect, amazing and I never want to spend a moment without you. I love you, gorgeous. The money, the island, it’s nothing and not worth anything if I don’t have you. If anything, I’m the one who feels insecure. I’m terrified that you’re going realize that I’m not worth it with all of my exes.”

She stared at me with tears streaming down her face. “How is it that you know exactly what to say to make me feel like a blubbering mess? But in a good way?”

“I just speak from the heart,” I answered, blushing furiously. “It’s the truth, gorgeous.” She grabbed my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. Her hands moved to my hair, tugging on the strands. Angling her head, she plunged her tongue into my mouth. My arms wrapped around her tiny body, holding her perfectly feminine form to my chest.

“Are you cashing in on your wish?” she mumbled against my mouth.

“Not out here,” I replied, breathing heavily. “I want you in my bed, Miss Swan.”

“Dear God,” she moaned as she bit down on my lower lip. I chuckled darkly, sweeping her in my arms. I knew that I wasn’t going to make love to her but I wanted to give her so much pleasure that she’d be screaming, BEGGING for more. I wanted to taste every inch of her skin, starting with her lips. I’d continue tasting her until I came to her core. I was throbbing painfully at the mere thought of having my mouth between Bella’s legs, licking her slick sex. “Shit! The cake! The candles!”

“Don’t worry about it,” I growled.

“Nonsense. I want the cake for breakfast,” she snickered, hopping out of my arms. She picked it up and sashayed into the kitchen, depositing it into the fridge. Then, she ran back to me, staring up at me. “Aren’t you going to do the Prince Charming thing again?”

“Now you want romance?” I bellowed, barely able to keep a straight face. “You were so hell-bent on getting that cake!”

“Do you realize the hoops I had to go through to bake that damn thing?  I had to work with ALICE! She can seriously burn water,” Bella wailed. “I asked her to do ONE thing. ONE! Make the strawberries. Mix them with sugar, Grand Marnier and a dash of rum. She drowns them in an entire bottle of rum and salt. I sent her to the kitchen at the resort to get me new ones.”

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” I said as I smiled. Bending over, I flung her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 “EDWARD!” she squealed, pounding on my back. “This was SOOOOOOOO not what I meant!”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” I quipped as I carried her through my darkened villa. I felt a sharp twinge on my left ass cheek. “Did you just pinch my butt?”

“I did,” she giggled. “If you don’t put me down and turn into the prince, I’m going to get mouthful of Cullen’s ass.”

“You’re so adorable,” I deadpanned. “Just what I always wanted: my girlfriend taking a hunk out of my gluteus maximus with her teeth.”

“Five…four…” she laughed as I reached my room. “Three…” Easily, I flipped her onto the bed, hovering over her lithe body. “Damn! You’re fast, Edward.” She smiled, moving her hands up my arms.

“I’m motivated. I want your mouth on me but not on my butt,” I smirked.

“Where?” she breathed.

“Kiss me, Bella,” I begged. “I want your lips on mine, gorgeous.”

“Gladly,” she cooed, pulling my face to hers and brushing her lips against mine. As her velvety soft lips touched me, my body was jolted in pleasure. “I love kissing you, Edward. You have the most perfect mouth.” Her tongue delved between my lips and she tightened her hold on my neck, massaging my muscles.

“I love you, Isabella,” I whispered in the darkness. With one more soft kiss, I pulled back. “Don’t move.” She sat up, leaning on her elbows. I reached into my dresser and took out a flame thrower. I lit several candles around the room, bathing it in a warm, romantic glow. I turned back to her, unbuttoning my shirt but leaving it on. “You wanted romance. Here’s your romance, gorgeous.”

“Edward, I don’t care about all of this. I was just teasing you,” she chuckled. “We could spend the night curled up in your bed and I’d be happy.”

“But we’re not,” I said, arching a brow. “I want my wish. I want you to scream my name because of the pleasure _I’m_ going to give you. Not one of your exes. Not a piece of plastic. Not your own hand. Me. My fingers. My tongue. It’s all about you, baby. I will not stop until you’ve come apart at the seams out of ecstasy.”

“Shit,” she whimpered, rubbing her legs together. I crawled up her body, spreading her thighs apart. “Edward…”

“I’m giving you your orgasms, Isabella,” I purred seductively. “Now, answer this. Are you wet?”

“Dripping,” she gulped. I smiled, slow and sexy. Grabbing her hands, I stood her up and spun her around. I gently moved her hair over her shoulders, revealing the clasp of her dress. My lips made contact with her shoulder as my hands glided over her torso. Using just my fingertips, I slid them down her arms. Bella shuddered against me. “You’re a tease, Edward.”

“Not when I intend to follow through,” I growled lowly against her ear. I made another pass lightly along her arms before moving up to her clasp of her halter dress. “May I?”

“If you don’t, I’ll be ripping this dress from my body,” she mewled.

“Don’t do that, gorgeous. I’m certain that Alice, who picked out this dress, would be very, very upset with you if it was in tatters,” I chuckled, sucking behind her ear.

“I love your sister but I could care less about the damn dress,” Bella grumbled. “Please?”

“So impatient, Miss Swan,” I murmured as I released the clasp of the dress. The straps fell forward and her shoulders were bare. All I had to do was pull down and her form would be revealed to me. But, I didn’t. My hands slid along her smooth, porcelain skin. Tenderly, I ran a single finger down her spine. She let out a shuddering breath. Just below her shoulders, was the zipper to the sexy dress.

“Baby, I’m dying here,” she rasped out. “Touch me. Please! Touch me.”

“Good things come to those who wait, Bella,” I said as I caressed her skin again. “I want you to explode when you do feel my hands on your breasts…” She whimpered. “Your hips.” Her breath was panting out of her pink lips. “Your thighs.” She mewled, pressing her ass against my arousal that was threatening to burst through my zipper. “Your succulent, wet pussy.”

“FUCK!” she yelled. Her skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Did you just come, baby?” I asked, my voice a husky growl.

“I’m on the cusp,” she choked out. “My panties are soaked from your voice, Edward.”

“Hmmmm,” I crooned satisfactorily. Slowly, I lowered the zipper of her dress  and it loosened around her body. “Do you want to come, gorgeous?”

“Yes! YES! _YES!_ ” she chanted.

“Good, because you’ll be coming all night long,” I replied as I lowered her dress from her body. It fell to the floor in a soft thud. She was standing with her back pressed to me in nothing but a pair of pink thong panties. Her breasts were perfection, heaving as she moaned quietly. Her nipples were a dusty rose, pebbled in excitement. My hands moved to her slender waist. Her skin was on fire. It was glistening with her perspiration from my seductive teasing. I was sweating, too. In self-restraint. I wanted nothing more than to rip the panties from her body and plunge into her body.

But, no. I do not want to ‘fuck’ my girl. I want to make love to her. Tonight, I will be. I’ll cherish her with my fingers. My tongue. My love. My heart. I’ll give her pleasure that she’s only ever dreamed of.

Achingly slow, my fingers moved to her breasts. Using just the fingertips, I gently pulled on them. “Oh, shit!” she breathed. Her body arched, wanting to press further into my hands. I cupped her breasts fully, massaging her pert mounds with my palms. She turned her head and pressed her mouth against mine, sucking her tongue between her soft lips. “Tell me…what are you feeling right now?”

“How much I love you,” I said as I pulled back to look into her deep, chocolate orbs. She smiled tenderly at me and gave me the most wonderful kiss. Her mouth was gentle, massaging mine. Her hands were twined with my fingers, palming her breasts together. Then, Bella giggled against my lips, moving my right hand from her breast. My palm grazed over her flat belly until my tips of my fingers reached the lace of her panties. “My, aren’t you forward?”

She smirked and urged my hand further down into her panties. I could feel her bare skin, just above her pussy. Moving further down, I was greeted with a smattering of soft curls against my finger tips. I loved that. Too many women were bare and it made them look like little girls. I like my women to look like women, but groomed. “I can take off the panties,” she said as she smiled at me sweetly.

“Oh, no. I want to take them off, gorgeous. They stay on for now,” I growled. “Spread your legs.”

She obliged immediately as my finger dipped between her folds. She wasn’t lying when she said she was dripping. Never in all of my life had I felt a woman this wet. I choked out a growl as I circled my finger along her swollen clit. “These panties are ruined, Bella,” I crooned in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

“I’ve been wet all night but as soon as you started your smexy talk, the poon juice started flowing,” she quipped breathily. I slipped my middle finger inside of her drenched folds. She stumbled against me. “Oh, GOD!”

“I think you need to lay down, gorgeous,” I said as I removed my finger from her body. I turned her around, sucking my finger into my mouth. _Fuck me. She’s exquisite. I could fucking live off her body._ I picked her up gallantly, carrying her to the bed. I laid her on the white duvet cover. Her curls fanned around her head like a mahogany halo.

“It’s not fair,” she said.

“What?” I asked as I lay down next to her, tracing idle circles on her bare belly.

“I’m just about naked save for my skimpy panties and jewelry. You’re still fully dressed,” she said, arching a brow.

“Do you want me naked?” I quipped.

“At least down to your boxers, Edward,” she pouted.

“Good point,” I said. “If I’m naked and you’re naked…”

“Sensory overload,” she said. “Don’t come a-knocking if the bed is a-rocking.”

“Right. Hell, I’m in sensory overload right now,” I sighed, laughing at her joke. “You’re so beautiful, Bella.” She blushed, ducking her head. “You are, baby.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her hands moved to my shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. I shrugged out of it and tossed it on the floor. She ran her hands over my chest, giving me goose bumps along my skin. Her eyes were piercing through mine. The motions swirling behind them were so defined and for lack of a better term, beautiful. She fucking LOVED me. God, it was so soon but I’d die for the woman laying next to me. Her soft, sweet voice broke me from my reverie. “So are you. Inside and out, Edward. Lauren was a fool for breaking your heart. You’re an amazing man and I’m so blessed to have you.”

“I’m the blessed one,” I said shyly. “You are my angel and it’ll take heaven and earth for me to let you go.” She frowned slightly before wrapping her arms around my neck. Her bare breasts were pressed against my chest. “I know that at the end of two weeks, you’ll go back to Seattle. Bella, you have to know that as soon as I’m able, I’ll find a way up there.”

“Maybe, I’ll finagle my way down here,” she quipped, kissing my lips softly.

“Whatever the case maybe, Bella, you’re _it_ for me,” I whispered reverently. “Now, I want to have my wish granted, gorgeous.” She blushed, hooking her leg over my hip. Her warmth was pressed against the crotch of my pants. The only thing stopping us from making love were her panties, my pants and boxers. Three tiny layers.

“Lose the pants and you’ve got a deal, Cullen,” she giggled. “I still don’t like the fact that I’m nearly naked.”

“In about five minutes, you’ll be fully naked,” I said as I reached for my belt. “My mouth is going to be on your pussy, licking you until you scream.”

“Oh, fuck,” she mewled. My pants quickly joined my shirt on the ground and I was left in my black boxer briefs. Bella bit her lip, looking up at me through her lashes. “You’re going to get your taste. Can I get one, too?”

The mere thought of Bella’s mouth on me sent me into overdrive. _No, I want her. My needs are secondary to hers._ “Not tonight, love.” She pouted. “My wish is to see you come. Not me.”

“Okay,” she muttered petulantly. I laughed lightly as I pressed my lips to hers. At first, her mouth was unmoving. She was obviously pissed off that she couldn’t go down on me. However, I used my powers of sexual persuasion to get her relax. My hands moved freely along her back, pulling her closer to my body. Eventually, her lips began dancing with mine, teasing me with nips, bites and low growls. “For someone who hasn’t kissed another person in ten years, Edward, you’re really fucking amazing at it.”

“I have a fucking amazing woman to kiss,” I muttered against her mouth. Rolling us, I moved Bella onto her back and I nestled between her legs. Her fingers were moving restlessly against my arms and back as I swiveled my hips against her heat. Unfortunately, the nagging need to breathe forced me to break away from her mouth. She was upset as well. Bella whimpered as my lips moved from hers, trailing down the elegant column of her neck. My tongue moved along her sweet flesh of her collarbones as my hands were gently cupping her breasts. My thumbs were grazing over her erect nipples. I continued moving down her body, latching onto one of her perfect breasts. The tangy flavor of skin made me more aroused. My cock was threatening to poke through my boxers. Bella’s back arched, pushing her breast further into my mouth. With my hands, I gently massaged her other breast.

“Oh, baby,” she whimpered. “I love your mouth on my tits.”

I growled when she said that. Bella’s got a dirty mouth. So. Fucking. Hot.

“I love my mouth on your tits,” I said, biting down on her swollen nipple. She yelped quietly. “Perhaps, I should just give all of my attention to your delectable breasts.” She frowned slightly but hid it quickly. “But, you and I both know that I won’t do that.”

“Good. Because, if you weren’t going to do something about the situation I have between my legs, I was going to get my vibrator and go to town,” she deadpanned. “Fuck myself silly with my Rabbit.”

“Tonight, I’ll be fucking you with my tongue, Isabella,” I said sternly as I kissed down her taut belly. “No plastic toy will be  coming near your body, baby. Just me.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she laughed, wiggling her hips.

“Not a damn thing,” I said as my fingers wrapped around the tiny strap of her thong. I pulled her panties down her long, lean legs, revealing her body to me for the first time. My Bella was the most exquisite creature on the planet. As I said before, her legs were long and shapely. She was slender but wasn’t rail-thin. She looked like a woman, tiny waist, hips and the most wonderful set of tits I’d ever seen. However, I wanted to taste her, devour her. I looked up her body and smiled seductively. “Now, this is the dessert I’ve been waiting for.”

She bit her lip and blushed. All over her body. I sat up on my haunches, picking up her right leg. Never breaking my gaze with her deep brown orbs, I kissed, licked and nibbled up her smooth skin. Just inside of her thigh, I stopped. Bella pouted when I put down her right leg and turned to her left. I repeated the motions up her left leg before I lay down on my stomach with her drenched folds in front of me. I’d only done this with Lauren. Even then, I didn’t like it because…I don’t know.

However, with Bella, I wanted to. Her smell was intoxicating. Her flavor, diluted on my finger from the brief stint between her lips, was the most mouth-watering taste I’d ever experienced. Leaning forward, I inhaled deeply before I pressed soft kisses along her hips. With each kiss, I moved closer to her dripping folds.

“You are such a tease,” she whimpered.

“No, I’m not,” I said as I ran my tongue along the entire length of her sex. _Holy. Fucking. Christ._ Her flavor exploded on my tongue. It was salty with a bit of spice mixed in with it. The feeling of her arousal on my lips was like nothing I’d ever experienced. I had been tentative earlier. Now, knowing how she tasted, I dove into excitedly to her sex. The tip of my tongue found her clit, swirling around it. Bella moaned loudly, tangling her fingers into my hair.

“Fuck, Edward,” she hissed. “Your tongue is fucking amazing! MORE!”

I smiled against her lower lips, moving to where her entrance was located. I spread her folds with my fingers and dipped my tongue inside. My thumb was pressed to her clit, making slow tortuous circles around the swollen nub. Her body was reacting by coating my mouth, face and tongue with her juices. Her hips and body moved with my tongue and fingers, undulating under my caresses. I kissed back up to her clit. My left hand moved up to her breast, gently scraping her nipple with my short nails. My right hand moved to her pussy, easily sliding inside of her tight body. My fingers moved inside, curling upwards to her g-spot. I hummed happily as her movements became more and more jerky.

“Oh! God! Shiiiiiiiit!!!” she screamed. “EDWARD!”

Her muscles were fluttering around my fingers. Her arousal was pouring out of her freely, coating my face and dripping onto the bed. I moved my hand faster inside of her pulsating pussy, earning another guttural yell. She was thumping on the bed with her fist as she pressed her hips into my face. A renewed stream of arousal spilled onto my lips. She chanted my name over and over again as she ground her body against mine. With a loud scream and a stream of profanities, Bella’s muscles clenched tightly around my fingers. Her body was seizing in pleasure. I kept my mouth on her body as I curled my fingers inside of her. From feeling and hearing her, my own body reacted and for first time since I was a teenager, I came inside of my boxer briefs with a low grunt.

I don’t know how long Bella came from my mouth and fingers, but she eventually calmed down. Her breathing was heavy. Her limbs were strewn akimbo on the bed, reduced to the consistency of jelly. I removed my hand from her body, slurping up her residual arousal from my fingers. I pressed a kiss to her entrance and another on her clit, earning a squeak. “I’m super sensitive,” she giggled.

“Good?” I asked, crawling up her body, careful that my now damp boxers stayed away from her skin.

“Good doesn’t even begin to describe it,” she replied, giving me a lazy grin. Her tiny hand wrapped around my neck, pulling me to her lips. We languidly kissed each other as Bella came down from her orgasm induced high. Hell, I was coming down, too but her mouth kissing me was awaking the beast in his spunk filled cloth prison. I pulled back, smiling softly at her. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’ve got change my boxers. I got a little too excited and well…”

“You came?” she smirked.

“Yeah,” I blushed. I felt like such a moron. I’m twenty-nine years old and I can’t fucking control my orgasms.

“Edward, stop,” she said as she nestled closer to me. Her thigh was wedged between mine and I know that she could feel the dampness in my boxers. We were a tangle of arms, legs and sweaty bodies. I loved it, despite the discomfort of my jizz-filled boxers. “You gave me the first orgasm, not by my own hand or a piece of plastic,  in four years. It felt incredible. Amazing. I saw stars. Baby unicorns frolicking. Puppy dogs and rainbows. Everything beautiful, sexy and wonderful in the world. Do not feel ashamed about coming because God knows that I’d be doing the same thing if my lips were wrapped around your cock.”

“Fuck,” I groaned as my cock twitched at her description.

“As I bob my head on your dick, I’d play with my pussy,” she said as she kissed my jaw. “Make myself come.”

“Bella, stop,” I hissed. “If you keep that up, I’ll be ready and raring to go. My self-proclaimed sex ban would no longer be in existence.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she whispered, pressing her naked body to mine. “I didn’t mean…please forgive me.”

“Bella, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m the socially stunted moron who thought with my penis for eight years,” I chuckled humorlessly. “Now, I need to think with my heart and my head. My heart wants to wait because I want to truly cherish you. Make love to you. My head doesn’t want to rush it because of our situation and your leaving. I also want to make sure that you are in it as deeply as me. I’ve got the Cullen Love Curse that bound me to you.”

“It’s not a curse, Edward,” she replied, looking at me. “It’s a gift. A very treasured gift. It’s fast, but you can’t deny how we feel. Can I share a secret?” I nodded, staring at the beauty in my arms. “Even though I was to be married…” I growled and frowned. “I’d never REALLY be in love before. Like, yeah. Lust, definitely. Love, nope. I said the words to Tyler but I didn’t believe them. In here.” She put her hand on her chest. “I was going through the motions of what a good girlfriend, good fiancée, or good wife would be. With you, my entire being is on fire. When we’re together, I want to touch you, kiss you, cuddle with you and never leave your side. When we’re apart, I’m sad and mentally trying to figure out ways to get back to you. That level of ‘devotion’ is borderline unhealthy, but I crave your company. I love being with you. I love YOU! I want you. Always.”

Now, it was my turn to cry. A lone tear fell onto my cheek and Bella kissed it away. “I may come off as a bit of a bitch or hard ass, but with you, that all falls away. We’ll fight. We’ll argue. But we’ll grow and we both will that regardless of the situation, we both love each other. Edward, I may be leaving in two weeks but that departure is temporary and I will everything in my fucking power to get back to you. I should be gun-shy and filled with trepidation from my previous situation, but I know in here…” she pressed to her heart along with putting her other hand on my chest, “…you’re it for me. And that Alice will be planning our wedding.” She snorted and rolled her eyes.

I crushed her to my chest, covering her face, neck, ears, and finally her lips with kisses. She squealed happily as I proclaimed my undying love for her. However, I did need to address the problem with boxers, plus I was hungry, despite feasting on Bella’s delicious pussy. After a few more kisses, I got up from the bed. Bella, looking thoroughly sexed up and desirable, frowned at me. “Where are you going?”

“To fix this,” I said as I plucked at my boxers. “And to get some of the cheesecake. I’m hungry.”

“You just had a feast,” she purred, running her fingers along her thigh, inching closer to her pussy.

“That I did, but I want some of my birthday cake,” I smirked, walking to my dresser to pick up a fresh pair of boxers. With a wink, I dropped trou. Bella gasped when she saw my semi-hard penis, then smiled seductively. “Like what you see?”

“Definitely. I can’t wait until I get my taste,” she said, giving me a sexy grin.

“You will, gorgeous,” I replied, pulling up my fresh boxers. “After hearing what you were saying about giving me a blowjob and how you’d play with yourself, I’m not going to deny you or me that pleasure.”

“Good,” she said as she hopped up. Swiping my shirt from the floor and wrapping it around her tiny body. “Now, I’m hungry too. Having an orgasm of a lifetime will do that to a girl. You. Me. One cheesecake. Let’s go!” She skipped past me but I caught her by the waist.

“Bella?” I whispered against her ear.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, so much. Thank you for the most perfect birthday,” I said thickly.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Edward,” she replied. “I love you, too.” She turned and gave me a searing kiss, causing my toes to curl before she darted away. “CHEESECAKE!” Her laughter filled my home and I knew, right then, that I couldn’t be without hurt. I’d find some way to be with her. Forever.

I was ready to enjoy the gift, the treasure, of the Cullen Love _Spell_. It wasn’t a curse. The person who I wanted to enjoy it with was Isabella Swan. My one true love.

**A/N: Cheesetastic, huh? I know I got sappy at the end (after the lemon wedge) but that’s how I’m feeling today. Anyhow, up next will be dinner at Esme and Carlisle’s for Edward’s birthday. Additionally, some more clues as to who is stealing from the resort. Picture teasers of Edward’s gift, the lemon wedge and the birthday dinner setup is on my blog (link in my profile). The teasers are also posted on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction and on my twitter: tufano79.**

**I do apologize for the time-span between each update. RL is challenging right now due to some work stressors, lack of time and overall exhaustion. I want to maintain the same ‘tempo’ of my updates (one every few days) but I just cannot make that happen due to the RL drama I’m dealing with. I also want to ensure that I’m giving you a quality update and not crap. Please be patient with me. Thanks oodles!**

**Leave me love!**

 

 


	11. Insecurities and Water Sports

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Chapter Eleven: Insecurities and Water Sports**

**BPOV**

I felt soft butterfly kisses along my back. Smiling, I burrowed further into the pillow. The kisses continued up my spine until my hair was moved from my neck. Edward’s lips wrapped around my earlobe while his hands glided up and down my side. “Wake up, beautiful,” he purred. His bare chest was pressed against my naked back. His hands were moving down to my ass, gently cupping it with his palm. “I know you’re awake. I see you smiling.”

“This is the best wakeup call. Ever,” I said my voice rough from disuse.

“Really?” he asked, kissing down my shoulder and swirling his tongue along my spine. “What about this?” His fingers slid between my ass cheeks to my pussy. I moaned, spreading my legs to allow him easier access to my body. “Hmmmm, you’re so wet, Bella. Were you dreaming?”

“I was dreaming, Edward,” I said as I turned to look at him. His green eyes were lust-filled. I smirked. “Of you.”

“Really?” he asked. “What were you dreaming about, love?” His fingers were swirling over my slick folds. “Was I doing things to your body to make you scream with pleasure?” His mouth was attached to my neck, suckling on my skin. I nodded. “What was I doing?”

“Making love to me,” I whimpered. He let out a strangled groan. I so wanted him. “Touching me. Teasing me. Making me come.”

“You’re killing me, Bella,” he whispered against my skin, languidly pressing his fingers into my pussy. “You have no idea how badly I want you.”

 _What’s stopping you?_ I mentally chided. Then, I internally smacked myself. This cannot be about physical gratification. He’ll make love to me when he’s ready. Obviously, he’s not or else he’d be naked, slipping on a condom and sliding between my folds. I rolled over, pushing his hand away. With a kiss to his lips, I darted to the bathroom before I lost it because of my stupidity. I felt so guilty about how I was feeling. Yes, I was horny but he’s trying to change. I closed the door and flipped the lock.

“Bella?” he asked, his voice filled with worry. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

I shook my head, trying to calm myself. “I’m fine,” I said shakily. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I berated myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that he was making love to me? Moron. You’re a fucking moron, Swan._ I banged my head against the door, pulling at my hair.

“You sound upset,” he said in a small voice. “Did I do something?”

“No. It’s all me,” I sniffled.

“Bella, baby, please. Let me in,” he begged. I frantically searched around his bathroom for something to wear. After our midnight cheesecake snack, we spent more time fooling around. Or rather, Edward was focusing his attention on me. He used his fingers and his tongue on me twice before we fell asleep. And let me tell you, that man was amazing at doing wonderful things with his tongue. It should be dipped in platinum. However, my clothes didn’t magically reappear. I was naked, trying to hold back sobs in his en suite bathroom. On the edge of the tub was Edward’s t-shirt he wore yesterday at the lagoon. I slipped it on over my head, pulling it over my naked body. It was tight and barely covered my ass but I was covered for all intents and purposes. I hastily wiped my tears and opened the door. Edward was standing outside, frowning deeply. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just beating myself up,” I said, giving him a half-hearted smile. “I’m a fucking idiot who…” Tears spilled over my cheeks. “You’re trying to be different and I’m acting like this major whore slutbag, begging you to…God!” My face crumpled and I sat down on the edge of the tub, crying into my hands.

“You’re upset because you want me to make love to you?” he asked, sitting on his knees in front of me.

I looked down at him, biting my lip and nodding. “I feel horrible,” I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks unabated.

“Bella, don’t feel bad,” he said as he took my face in his large, warm hands. “I am trying to change. However, it doesn’t negate the fact that I do want you. A lot. I don’t want our relationship to be something physical. I want to _have_ a relationship. I want to be more than just a hard cock and a pretty face.” He gave me a wry a look. “It’s important for us to get to know each other before we make love. I’m not saying no to sex. I’m just saying not now.”

“I know. That’s why I feel so horribly. I’m turning into the female version of what you were,” I grumbled. “And you do have a pretty face. You’re like freaky pretty. Most women would kill for your eyelashes. Hell, I would.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly with a crooked smirk on his face. “Yeah, how many people have you fucked since your ex-fiancé unceremoniously dumped you at the altar on your wedding day?” Edward asked.

“The physical act of fucking, none. Oral sex and the use of fingers, um, two and a half?” I said, fussing with my hair, twisting it nervously.

He chuckled, quirking a brow. “A half?”

“I kind of darted away in the middle of something right now. That’s the ‘half,’” I shrugged. I scrubbed my face and dropped my gaze to Edward’s bare chest. _Moron. Idiot. Thinking with your damn pussy and not your fucking head. *Face palm!*_

“Gorgeous girl, I want to make love to you. Just give me more time,” he said as he kissed my cheek. Then, the other cheek. He finally finished with brushing his lips across mine. “When I do make love to you, I want to be 100% certain that you will be the last woman I ever make love to. Let me rephrase that, you will be the last woman I ever make love to, but I want it to be special. I do not want to have a ‘quick fuck’ or have sex as a result of being drunk or horny. I’ve fucked so many women but never made love. Not even Lauren. I want the first and only girl I make love to be you. Make sense?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, though, for making you uncomfortable,” I sighed. “I’ll behave. I promise.”

“Says the woman wearing nothing but my t-shirt,” he quipped. The phone in his bedroom shrilled. He huffed out a breath. “Don’t move, baby. I do want to finish what I started before you had your…I don’t even know what to call it.”

“Insecure moment,” I said. “Guilty moment.”

He pursed his lips, kissing my head before darting out of the bathroom. I heard him speaking on the phone. I decided to hop in the shower since I had gotten pretty sweaty last night from all of the smexy times that Edward had unleashed on my pussy. A few moments later, Edward snuck behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips were attached to my neck. “I wanted to finish what I started, baby.” His hands were all over my body, caressing my breasts and my belly.

“You had your turn to play, Cullen,” I said as I looked over my shoulder at him. “Can I have a chance to make you feel good?” He bit his lip and the look of indecision passed over his eyes. “Never mind.”

“Bella, it’s not that I don’t want it. Trust me, I do. It’s just that…you’re going to think this is stupid.”

“What?”

“I need to punish myself for treating women like shit; for using them for my own pleasure,” he murmured. “You are a gift. I don’t feel worthy of you. Not yet.”

“Edward, you are worthy of me,” I said as I hugged him, twining my fingers into his damp hair. “Apparently, we both have some pretty significant insecurities.”

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

“Let’s finish our shower, then, talk over breakfast,” I said as I burrowed against his hard chest. He nodded. Our shower was innocent. Though, I did freak out when I saw the massive peen that my guy was sporting. Even in its flaccid form, it was a force to be reckoned with. My freak out was internal but I did catch Edward smirking when I was caught ogling his goodies. I blushed as I smacked his chest, turning the shower to frigidly cold before I left the stall. Edward squealed loudly once the cold water hit his body. I laughed at his girlish shriek, earning a glare from him. We got dressed in relative silence, save for the sounds of us brushing our teeth and other basic grooming. Edward was in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife-beater shirt. I wore a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top.

“Since you made me dinner last night, I’m making you breakfast,” he said as he guided me to the kitchen. He helped me onto the stool next to the breakfast bar. “Coffee?”

“Yeah. It was a late night,” I quipped, winking at him.

“Are you complaining?” he snorted.

“No,” I smirked. “I just need a little extra caffeine.”

“Yeah, me too,” he laughed as he quickly made coffee. He put a mug in front of me along with some creamer and sugar. We sipped our coffee. He smiled crookedly. “Manna from heaven.”

“You’re telling me,” I said as I eagerly drank my coffee. “Does the resort have a special blend? It’s so much better here.”

“It’s Colombian, but it’s fresher,” he replied. “We’re closer to Colombia, I guess. I don’t know. I’ve been spoiled with this. I’d probably die if I didn’t have this coffee with me. It’s truly an addiction.”

“When I go, I better have a ton packed in my bags,” I laughed.

“You’ll have a supplier, direct from the source,” he winked. “Now, what do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Fresh fruit?”

“Whatever you want,” I said. “I’m not picky.”

He narrowed his eyes then snapped his fingers. He rooted around his fridge, pulling out four eggs, a large loaf of bread and a quart of milk. He grabbed the sugar bowl and some cinnamon from the spice rack next to the stove. “Cinnamon French Toast,” he said. “It was my favorite meal when I was a kid. My mom used to make it for me for my birthday or whenever I was sick. Then, it was the first meal that I learned how to make when I was able to reach the stove. Though, my mom’s version is a hundred times better than mine.”

“It’s because you don’t make it,” I laughed. “Food is always a hundred times better when it’s prepared for you. My favorite recipe was my mom’s butter cookies when I was growing up. They always tasted amazing when she made them. They had nearly two pounds of butter so they would melt in your mouth. When I was older, I asked her for the recipe. I’m CONVINCED that it was a different recipe because it didn’t taste the same. At Christmas, though, she baked the cookies and they were melt-in-your-mouth delicious. She swore on the damn Holy Bible that it was the same recipe.”

“You may be onto something,” he smirked as he expertly worked on creating the French toast. He moved easily in the kitchen, obviously well-versed in culinary skills. “Bella, you’re staring.”

“You know how to, like, cook,” I said as I watched him expertly whip the egg batter.

“When I decided to work down here with my family, I spent nearly a year with the head chef in the kitchen. I learned how to make several favorites here at the resort and can step in for Julio at a moment’s notice. My parents were shocked when I said I wanted to learn it all,” he said as he began dipping the bread into the mixture. “I’ve worked in the kitchen, the bars, activities shack, concierge, wedding planning, custodial and most importantly, hotel management.”

“Is there anything you can’t do here?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Electricity,” he shuddered. “I was working with Emmett and the previous activities assistant, Garrett, on fixing some wall fixture in one of the villas. I got shocked something awful, burning the hell out of my hand and giving myself a pretty hefty jolt. I refuse to go anywhere near the wiring of the villas and will gladly pay someone to maintain that. Plus, you know of my fear of open water, so I prefer not to go on excursions where I’m scuba diving or snorkeling. I am scuba certified, though.”

“How in the hell did you get scuba certified if you’re afraid of open water?”

“I took the test in a pool,” he said, giving me a crooked grin. “Do you want maple syrup or fresh fruit for your French toast?”

“Maple syrup,” I replied. “Please?”

He nodded and swiped a bottle from the pantry, putting some into a bowl to heat it up. A few moments later, a complete meal of cinnamon French toast was placed in front of me with some fruit and yogurt. “Breakfast is served.”

“Thank you, sir,” I said as I began spreading some butter onto the bread. Edward dished a plate for himself, sitting down next to me. We ate quietly. I complimented him on his fantastic breakfast. It was the best tasting French toast I’d ever had.  He blushed and kissed my cheek. After breakfast, I did the dishes and loaded up his dishwasher. Grabbing his hand, I led him outside. It was slightly overcast and not as warm as it had been. However, it was a nice day to talk. “Now, our chat…”

“I know,” he said as he sat down on the chaise lounge, pulling me to his chest. His fingers were gliding along my arms as he held me tightly.

“We both have insecurities,” I said, curling up to his body. “That’s normal. Human.”

“Mine are more than insecurities. I’ve got a bull’s eye on my head that just screams ‘fuck-up.’ After using women for so long, I get the girl of my dreams, literally falling into my lap,” he said as he kissed my forehead. “In my head, I’m waiting to wake up and then realize that all of this was a dream and I’m still a fucking asshole, screwing women to get my jollies off. I hated what I was. I hated Lauren for breaking my heart and giving me the impetus to turn into a male slut.”

“Fucking bitch slut hoebag,” I scowled. If I ever see this bitch, I will hurt her for breaking my man.

“Don’t hold back, gorgeous,” Edward snorted.

“The fact that she strung you along while she was fucking the football team at Harvard is fucking bullshit. If I ever see her skanky ass, I will kick it from here to Sugar Loaf Mountain in my broken stilettos that I beaned Jacob with,” I said. My face was hot with anger and my hands were clenched in rigid claws.

“Get in line,” Edward deadpanned. “My parents want to give her a piece of their mind along with Emmett and Alice. They saw me at my worst. Well, my parents did. Emmett and Alice just saw me fuck my way through a third world country.” I smacked his arm. “Ow, woman!”

“Don’t diss yourself,” I said sternly.

“Don’t feel guilty for wanting me to make love to you,” he countered. “You just came out a relationship where all you did was give, unfortunately. You’re ready for some more ‘loving’ and I am pretty safe to assume that you’re really tired of getting off using a vibrator.” I blushed. “Bella, I want to love you. I want to make you come. I love doing it to you. It’s time you are on the receiving end, baby.”

“But, I want to return the favor,” I pouted.

“How long were you with Tyler, without any sort of reciprocation from him?” Edward asked.

“Four years?” I blinked and turned, scowling at him. He better not be thinking what I think he’s thinking…that’s all sorts of fucked up. “You are NOT going to go four years without making love to me, Edward. I swear to GOD. I love what you did last night but…”

“Jesus Christ, chill, Bella,” he laughed. “I’m not going to wait four years. I think I’d die. Hell, it’s been roughly a week and I’m going through withdrawals. I was thinking…now, don’t freak out…but, I want to wait until _your_ birthday.”

“It’s June, Edward.”

“Duh, Bella,” he said dryly.

“My birthday is in September. It’s like three months away,” I grumbled, shooting him a pitiful look. Perhaps if I pouted and looked all adorable, he’d bend.

“I know, love,” he replied. “But, this is my reasoning. You’re going back to the states the day after Fourth of July. I don’t want us to fall into a physical relationship and have two weeks of non-stop sex, then nothing until I come up in September. Plus, you know that I want to make love to you. I want to build it up, Bella. Is it going to be a challenge? Definitely. Trust me when I say that last night was hard for me and my control. I wanted to slip inside of you so badly.”

“I wouldn’t have complained.” I smacked my own head with that. _Damn it._ “Sorry. I really need to work on my brain to mouth filter. It’s like non-existent since, well, ever. I get that from my mom.” _Oops._

“That’s one of the things I love about you, Bella. You don’t hold back,” Edward chuckled. “For the longest time, I only listened to what I wanted to hear. If I didn’t like it, I left, ignored it or bitched about it. However, when you talk, you lay into me and give it to me straight. You also see me for me. Not just a pretty face.”

“Or a hard cock,” I quipped.

“Ha, ha,” he deadpanned. We sat quietly as the clouds burned away, revealing a bright blue sky. “It’s going to be a beautiful day.”

“I woke up next to you. It already is,” I said.

“Yeah, that was so cheesy,” he laughed. Then, his soft fingers touched my face, guiding me to look at him. “Do you understand why I need to do this?”

“I do, baby,” I said. “I support you on it and I’ll try and cut back on the smexy commentary. It’s undermining what you’re trying to do. However, you do not need to punish yourself for what you did. Your previous sexual experiences were your punishment. You served your penance. It’s time for you to start accepting the fact that you are worthy of love, respect and joy, Edward. I love you. I respect you and what you are capable of doing here at the resort, your mind and your ambitions. You’ve reminded me of the joy of true love and I’ll forever be grateful for that.”

“Thank you,” he replied, kissing my bare shoulder. “I hope you know that I do intend on spoiling you, Bella. In every way. When we do make love, it will be all about you.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” I smiled, burrowing closer to his hard body.

We spent the morning, relaxing on the pool deck by his villa. The phone rang again around noon. It was Esme calling, inviting us to their villa for a pool party before Edward’s dinner with his family. We changed into our suits and packed up our clothes for the dinner. Esme insisted that it was casual. I was all for that since last night’s dress was quite uncomfortable.  Too tight and too short. I eagerly put a pair of black tapestry shorts, black tank top and a pair of black gladiator sandals into a small bag. Edward had already put in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, black t-shirt and a black/white plaid shirt.

We changed into our bathing suits and decided to walk to Carlisle and Esme’s villa. It was on the opposite edge of the resort, furthest away from Edward’s villa. However, it was less than a mile from there. Hand in hand, we left Edward’s house, walking on the sand. Passing by the pool, we noticed Carlisle hissing at a short Brazilian woman. “I wonder what my dad is bitching to Anita about?”

“You want to find out?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Edward replied as we walked to where Carlisle was in this woman’s face.

“Anita, this is the third incident where you reported stolen items from your station,” Carlisle growled. “I’m sorry, but you have to go. Your employment at Isle Esme has ended.”

“But, Dr. Cullen, I need my job,” she sobbed. “My daughter…I need this job for her!”

“Dad, what’s going on?” Edward asked.

“Senhor Cullen,” Anita wailed. “Dr. Cullen doesn’t believe me. Money was taken from the till when I counted in at the bar.”

“Who was here prior?” Edward pressed, arching a brow over his sunglasses.

“Huilen,” Anita replied, wiping her face with her hand, hastily smudging her makeup.

“Huilen hasn’t been into work for nearly a week and a half,” Carlisle said. “At least, she hasn’t clocked in. We certainly stopped sending her paychecks because they keep getting sent back, saying ‘Return to Sender.’”

“I saw her as I was changing in the locker room,” Anita sniffled. “I said hello and she gave me a hard stare before leaving in a rush with her bag.”

“Anita, do you have Huilen’s phone number?” Edward asked.

“She’s been staying with her nephew. I don’t know her new number,” Anita replied. “Huilen’s sister, Pire and nephew’s mother, is sick with cancer.”

“What’s her nephew’s name?” Carlisle asked, shooting Edward a look.

“I’m not sure. But, they live on the main land, in an apartment just off the coast,” Anita replied. “Huilen comes in with the ferry with the new guests. She was heading the marina when she left.”

“Who’s driving the boat today?” Edward asked Carlisle.

“Today is a charter that is not associated with the resort,” he replied. “It’s an excursion to Christo Redentor.”

“But you don’t know this nephew’s name?” Edward pushed. “This is important, Anita. Obviously Huilen is stealing from us and we need to speak with her. If not, we’ll be forced to go to the police and she’ll be in bigger trouble than she already is in.” Anita rambled in Portuguese, twisting her hands nervously. “Anita, if you give us something, I’ll try to convince my dad to not fire you. You have to admit that the fact that each time something is stolen, you’re the one to find it is pretty coincidental.”

“It starts with an ‘M’ or an ‘N,’” she replied, biting her lip. “But, I’m not a hundred percent certain.”

Carlisle rubbed his face, looking over at Edward. “What would you do?”

“Anita, take your vacation time,” Edward replied.

“Am I in trouble?” she whimpered.

“No, but we need to see of Huilen is still stealing from us while you’re on vacation,” Edward said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. “If she is, then you come back with our sincerest apologies. If she’s not, then you will be out of a job, Anita. I like you and you’re a good worker. I just need to test a theory.”

“What about my shift?” she pouted.

“We’ll get someone to cover it,” Carlisle replied. “Spend some time with your daughter.” Anita nodded somberly, turning to leave. “Two weeks, Anita?”

“Yes, Dr. Cullen,” she said. With a sad smile, she left the pool deck.

“Could it be Nahuel?” Carlisle asked, arching a brow at Edward. “Could Nahuel be Huilen’s nephew?”

“It would explain the stealing,” Edward sighed.

“I’m confused,” I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

“The day you arrived, I ended the contract with Nahuel, our liquor distributor, because he was inconsistent and unreliable. We were running out of booze and he wasn’t coming for nearly two weeks because his boat was out of commission. It was the final straw in my decision.”

“Wow,” I said. “Why would Nahuel steal from you? Or get his aunt to steal from you?”

“They’re in dire straits,” Edward replied. “Our contract with Nahuel was his biggest one because of sheer amount of booze we ordered. Now, he’s got nothing from us. I called in a favor from a friend before finding another distributor who would deliver at a fraction of the cost of Nahuel.”

“We may have to contact Nahuel. We’ll see,” Carlisle sighed. He shot Edward a look. Edward sighed, squeezing my fingers.

“I’m going to help my dad,” Edward replied.

“Oh, no,” Carlisle countered. “You’re on vacation. If your mother finds out that you helped out with this Anita/Huilen/Nahuel business, I’m back on the couch. I just graduated to the recliner in our bedroom. I still can’t sleep with her. Go to our house and enjoy your time off, Edward. Spoil your girl.”

“But, Dad,” Edward began.

“Go! I insist. I’ll get to the bottom of this,” Carlisle said insistently, pushing us toward the sand. “Alice and Jasper are already there. Emmett is on a snorkeling excursion but will be over for dinner. Rose is finalizing some plans for a wedding on Saturday but should be almost done. I’ll be there after I get the Asian mixer started. Probably around seven.” He ran his hands through his hair. For the first time, I noticed he was really haggard and drawn. Being Edward for two days was already draining him.

“Dad, are you sure?” Edward asked. “You look really tired.”

“I’m fine,” he said, waving his hand. “I just forgot how much shit you do, Edward. I mean, wow. I have a new-found respect for you. How you are able to do this without any assistance is beyond me.” Edward opened his mouth but Carlisle pushed him onto the sand. “Go, Edward. I insist.”

“Okay,” he grumbled. We shuffled to Carlisle and Esme’s. I could hear Alice’s shrieking and Jasper’s guffawing laughter. Edward was very quiet, looking back at the resort longingly.

“You want to solve the mystery, don’t you?” I asked.

“I do. I know that Anita wouldn’t steal from us. I’m shocked that Huilen would do that, though,” he frowned. “She has been a long time employee. Never stepped a toe out of line.”

“When you’re desperate for money, you do desperate things,” I said, twining my fingers with his. “What about Nahuel? Would he put his aunt up to this?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I hate not being in control. I want to go back and get to the bottom of this.”

“Trust your dad,” I said as I stopped us, taking his face in my hands. “If he can’t solve by the time I leave, then you step in. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, dipping down to kiss my lips softly. “Thank you, gorgeous girl.”

“You’re welcome,” I said as I hugged him. “The mystery will be solved, Edward. I promise you.”

“Kay,” he said against my bare shoulder, kissing my neck softly. “Love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” I said as I kissed his mouth. “Now, it’s getting hot and I want to swim. Plus, I want to kick Alice’s ass in chicken. We owe them a game.”

“You’re right,” he chuckled. He flung me over his shoulder, taking off to his parents’ pool. I was dumped into the warm water, fully dressed in my shorts and tank top. At least he had the heart of putting the bag down with our clothes. I popped out of the water, scowling at him.

“Payback’s a bitch, Cullen,” I sputtered. “When you least expect it, I’ll get you, boy.”

“I’m shaking in my flip flops,” he snorted as he whipped off his shirt, diving into the water. I removed my shirt and shorts, tossing the wet clothes onto the patio. Alice and Jasper were too wrapped up in each other to even notice anything going on in the far end of the pool. I swear to God, Jasper was swallowing the poor girl whole. “I think I need to bleach my brain.”

“What? Don’t you like seeing your sister get molested by one of your employees?” I quipped as I wrung out my shorts.

“If he starts grabbing her tit, I’ll kick his ass,” Edward snarled, arching a brow at them.

“Oh, Jazzy,” Alice moaned as she straddled his waist. Her legs were wrapped around Jasper and she was wiggling her hips. Jasper was groaning as his hands gripped her ass.

“Fuck! They’re dry humping,” Edward hissed.

“Is it truly dry humping? We’re in a pool,” I snickered.

“Bella,” Edward growled.

 I just held up my hands, shrugging slightly. “Just saying…”

“Yo! Whitlock! You better not get spunk in my parents’ pool,” Edward barked.

“Shit! When did you two get here?” Jasper asked, blushing a furious red. Alice giggled on Jasper’s lap, wriggling slightly. Jasper glowered at her.

“Did you not hear Edward unceremoniously dump me into the pool?” I replied, twisting my hair into a sloppy bun.

“No,” they both replied.

“That’s because you were too busy sucking face,” Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist underneath the water. His hand glided down my hip, reaching my ass and squeezing slightly. I elbowed him.

“Like you weren’t doing that with your girl earlier?” Jasper countered.

“I was but not in my parents’ pool,” Edward replied, giving Jasper a stern look.

“It was more like the privacy of your bedroom,” I purred, kissing his cheek. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist, nibbling on my neck. I giggled as I squirmed in his arms.

“Ugh, gross,” Alice said, making a face. “Are you going to be one of the nauseating couples?”

“We’ll that’s you, Sprite,” Edward said as he splashed some water toward her. “You and Jasper are incredibly nauseating. Seriously though, no dry humping in the pool.”

“Wet humping, Edward. We’re in water. Duh,” I snorted.

“True, love,” he said as he kissed my nose.

“Nope, you’re definitely more nauseating,” Alice growled playfully. Her eyes were twinkling and despite her teasing of Edward, she seemed happy for him. “How was your birthday, brother mine?”

“Best birthday I’d ever had,” Edward smiled. He kissed my lips softly, holding me to his bare, muscled chest. “I got to spend it with my girl and I had the day off, being a lazy-ass bum!”

“Slacker,” Jasper snickered. “How was the lagoon?”

“Romantic, perfect, awesome,” Edward said dreamily.

“I’m glad, Edward,” Alice said. “How was the meal, Bella? Did Edward like it?”

“Especially the cheesecake,” I answered. “To my surprise, half of it is gone. This one ate most of it.”

“It was fucking great cake,” Edward smirked, rubbing his flat belly.

“Language, Edward,” Esme chided, carrying out a tray of iced tea.

“Sorry, Mom,” he blushed. “However, Bella’s cheesecake was epic.”

“I have no doubt,” Esme chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. “Come here, sweet boy. I didn’t get a chance to give my middle son his birthday kiss on his special day.” Edward released me, kissing my cheek before swimming to Esme. He hugged her and accepted a kiss from his mom. She whispered something in his ear and Edward’s beaming grin was blinding as he nodded. “I’m so happy for you, Edward. Don’t let her go.”

“I don’t intend to,” Edward murmured to his mom, shooting me a warm, loving gaze. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

“We’re having a barbeque with steaks, twice-baked potatoes, creamed spinach and strawberry shortcake,” Esme replied. “Is that good for your birthday dinner, Edward?”

“Sounds perfect, Mom,” Edward answered.

“Excellent. Now, you enjoy yourselves. I’m going to finish the potatoes and I’ll be out in a little bit,” Esme chuckled, ruffling Edward’s wet hair.

“Do you need help, Esme?” I asked.

She pursed her lips, thinking about my question. “I don’t want to pull away from the fun,” she said. “I’m fine for now. Perhaps in a little bit, Bella.” She winked and left the pool, heading inside of her large villa. Shortly after she went inside, Rose joined us. The five of us lazed around the pool, drinking the iced tea. When Emmett arrived, Alice said that it was time for the ladies to get ready for dinner. I was dragged from the pool while the guys were horsing around in the water.

Alice put me in an inviting, floral bedroom along with my bag of clothes. She winked as she scampered away. Rolling my eyes, I went to shower off the sun block, chlorinated water and sweat from my body. My shower was quick. I finished up in fifteen minutes, swiping on some makeup and leaving my hair down to curl naturally. I left my bikini inside of the bathroom to dry out, mentally reminding myself to pick it up before Edward and I left to go back to his villa.

I padded to the kitchen, finding Esme putting the mashed potato mixture into the baked potato skins. “Do you need help?” I asked.

“Do you know how wield one of these?” she asked, holding up a piping bag filled with mashed potatoes.

“Yep,” I smiled, sitting down at the massive kitchen island, taking the bag from Edward’s mom. Expertly, I began filling the skins, giving them a decorative flourish.

“You’re good,” Esme said. She was chopping up ingredients for a salad, putting it into a large wooden bowl. “Have you worked in the food industry before?”

“I took a lot of classes in foods in high school before I got bitten by the journalism bug,” I replied. “I enjoy doing it for fun. My ex-fiancé would always host a ton of dinner parties because he had the girl that could cook the best. And I did. His friends, with the exception of his ‘lover’ sucked in the kitchen.”

“I can’t believe he led you on for so long, Bella,” Esme frowned. “He was a fool for waiting as long as he did.”

“He was. I won’t begrudge him happiness if he found it with Eric. But, I do wish that he had told me sooner. Like, before we made our final payments on our wedding and such,” I grumbled. “It’s not like I didn’t get the money back; it’s the principle behind it. However, if it wasn’t for Tyler, I wouldn’t be here with Edward.”

“This is true,” Esme said dreamily. “The change in him is like night and day. Part of it is due in part because of you. The other part of it has to be because of Alice. He always had such a soft spot for his baby sister. He perked up when he heard that she was coming home for an extended period of time.”

“Do you know why Alice came home?” I asked, remembering her sad story.

“I do. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett don’t know. I don’t think Jasper know either. However, I’d fathom that they’d flip their shit if knew what happened to her. I’m ready to find her ex-boyfriend and use this knife on his manly bits, pulling a Lorena Bobbitt,” Esme growled, waving the large knife in her hand. “He hurt my baby and he should pay. Alice, in her stubbornness, just moved away from the problem. Yes, James is in jail, but he is eligible for parole in a few years. He could find her and hurt my sweet girl again.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Alice said, giving her mom a fierce glare. “I’ve got a permanent restraining order against him, plus a permit to carry a taser in my purse in NYC and concealed weapon license in Chicago. If I ever see James again, he won’t know what hit him, Mom.”

“Okay, Ali,” Esme said as she hugged her daughter. “Though, you may want to tell your brothers and dad. You may not have to resort to such violence. The three of them will murder James.”

“I’ll talk to them soon,” Alice said as she kissed her mom’s cheek. “Should I get the guys cleaned up?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, dear,” Esme replied, pushing Alice out of the kitchen. When she was outside, Esme let out a deep breath. “I love my daughter but I can’t stand having her in the kitchen. The poor girl can’t cook.”

“Oh, I know,” I chuckled. “I had her help me with Edward’s cheesecake. Not. Pretty.”

Dinner was successful. Emmett cooked the steaks while Esme and I handled the food inside of the kitchen. We ate outside on the patio where Edward was seated at the head of the table with me next to him. Carlisle showed up as the food was being placed on the table. He looked a little worse for wear but plastered on a smile for Edward’s party.

Gifts were passed out and Edward got a lot of nice things. Alice got him clothes. Esme and Carlisle got him an iPad. Rose and Emmett gave him a card, explaining that the motorcycle was his. Jasper got Edward riding leathers for the motorcycle along with a custom made helmet in a black iridescent pearl color. Jasper also promised to get me a matching helmet in a color of my choice before I left. Edward barked out that he wanted me to have a black helmet with blue accents because he loved the color blue against my skin.

 _Wait until I break out my sexy blue lingerie, stud._ Stop that! Swan, behave and don’t tempt your man. He’s trying to turn over a new leaf.

We left shortly after midnight. Emmett said that he wanted to take us out of the boat for some water fun, including inner-tubing, boogie boarding, and water skiing. There was nothing scheduled tomorrow, so he wanted to spend some time with his sister and newly-reformed brother. Edward blanched at the prospect of being out on the open sea but the idea of water skiing intrigued Edward. We agreed to go. Emmett said that he wanted to be out on the water by ten. Alice suggested that we meet at the buffet at the resort by nine, heading to the marina shortly before Emmett’s targeted departure time.

Back at Edward’s villa, he eagerly began playing with his iPad, syncing it up to his computer along with adding music, apps and pictures. I let him ‘geek out’ while I grabbed a book to read in the living room after I changed into my pajamas. I apparently drifted off. Strong arms were banded around my legs and torso, cradling me to a warm chest. I groaned slightly, squirming. “I can walk,” I grumbled.

“Hush,” Edward soothed. “I’ve got you. Just sleep, gorgeous girl.”

“Kay,” I mumbled sleepily, putting my head on his shoulder. He tucked me into the king-sized bed, curling around me. “Love you, Edward. I hope you had a good birthday.”

“It was the best one I’ve ever had, Bella,” he replied, kissing my shoulder. “I love you more than words can express.” I smiled, nestling closer to his warm, safe embrace. Within minutes, I was dreaming of us and our reunion in September.

It was hot fucking dream.

xx AIDA xx

“What crack was I smoking when I said we’d go out on the open fucking ocean, water skiing and inner tubing?” Edward squeaked as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know but I’m going regardless of you and neuroses come or not. I love you, Edward, but Jesus! You worry about the weirdest shit?” I quipped as I slathered on sunscreen.

“Bella, there are sharks and jelly fish out there,” he hissed, pointing toward the ocean. “Things that can kill us with one bite or one sting. I don’t know about you, but I kind of like living. Especially now. I’d like to get the chance to make love to you. With all of my limbs intact.”

“That’s sweet, baby,” I replied, walking over to Edward. Twining my hands into his riotous hair, I cupped his scruffy face. “I’d love you even if you were short and arm or a leg. You’re still hot.”

“Thanks, Bella,” he said flatly, arching a brow. I giggled, kissing his lips.

“Besides, it’s a well known fact that if you get stung by a jelly, you have to pee on where you got stung. I’d gladly pee on your leg to save your life, Edward,” I snickered.

“That’s devotion. You’re gonna pee on me. I can feel the love, Bella,” he chuckled. The tightness around his eyes indicated that he was still freaking out.

“Hey, you’re fine, baby,” I soothed. “You’re going to be fine. If you don’t want to get in the water, you don’t have to.”

“I’ll do it. Even if it’s to get over this lame fear,” he said as he kissed me softly. His cell phone rang in the bedroom. “I bet that’s my sister.”

“Probably. We’re late,” I said as I looked at my sports watch that Alice insisted I get in Rio. “It’s ten after nine. She’s probably ready to spit nails.”

“You ready?” Edward asked a he released me.

“I am. You’re not, though. You need sunscreen,” I chided.

“You can slather me with sunscreen on the boat,” he winked. I clapped my hands, bouncing on my toes. He snorted, throwing a white v-neck t-shirt on over his floral board shorts. With a sharp smack to my ass, he breezed past me. I squeaked, glowering at him. He slung my beach bag over his shoulder while I pulled on my own tank top, covering my bright pink bikini.

We walked to the resort, hand in hand. Emmett’s booming laughter carried onto the beach. “Is he always that loud?” I asked.

“Pretty much,” Edward answered. “Emmett is the obnoxious eldest sibling. I’m the quiet, nerdy middle child and Alice is the outgoing baby of the family. Out of the three of us, I’m the most reserved.” I arched a brow at him. “What? I am!”

“In some ways, yes. In others, you’re not. But, your quirks are what I love about you, Edward. Neuroses and all,” I quipped, elbowing him in the ribs.

We ate a quick breakfast. Edward barely nibbled on anything, claiming he didn’t want to blow chunks over the side of the boat. I ate like a pig, inhaling my cheddar and ham omelet. Despite our tardiness, we finished our breakfasts and made it to the boat by Emmett’s proposed time of ten. I covered Edward’s bare chest with sunscreen before he put on a life vest, handing me one as well.

Alice and Jasper were snuggled together on the opposite end of the boat. Edward had an arm around my waist as he held me to his body. Emmett and Rose were sitting in the captain’s chairs at the front of the boat. Emmett expertly cleared the marina and took off to the north side of the island. I slid back in the seat, crushing Edward. “I’m sorry,” I said.

“No big deal,” he smirked. “You’re just closer to me.” He kissed my cheek, resting his chin on my shoulder while Emmett sped along the choppy waves of the Atlantic.

Once we got to the north side of the island, Emmett stopped the boat, turning in his seat. “Who’s up first?”

“I am,” Jasper chimed. He already his wake board in his hand. “Of course, that’s if none of you have any objections.”

“Have at it, Jazzy,” Alice squealed. Jasper nodded, kissing her softly before diving into the water. Edward unraveled the rope attached the rear of the boat, tossing it to Jasper after he got his board onto his feet. Emmett moved the boat away from Jasper until the rope was taut. With a hand sign, Emmett gunned the boat, causing Jasper to be pulled out of the water and onto his wake board. He moved effortlessly along the water, hopping over the wake of the boat and doing some fun tricks. Alice was yelling excitedly as she watched her man. Jasper fell after about five minutes on the water.

“Man down!” Edward bellowed. Emmett stopped the boat, circling back to where Jasper was floating. Alice took the board from his hands while Jasper clambered onto the boat. Alice shoved the wake board into Edward’s hands, jumping into Jasper’s arms. She covered his face with kisses, earning a surprised laugh from Jasper.

“Who’s next?” Emmett asked, wiggling his brows.

“How hard is it?” I asked.

“Have you ever been wake boarding or water skiing before?” Emmett asked.

“Jet skiing with an ex but never this,” I replied, gesturing to the speed boat and the wake board. “Though it looks like fun.”

“It’s a challenge,” Jasper said as he shook out his long blonde hair. “Especially when you first get going. You’ll get a mouthful of salt water. But, when you’re up, it’s amazing!”

“I want to try,” I said.

“Rose, let Bella use your board,” Emmett said. Rose nodded and grabbed a red board from beneath her chair. “You dive in and then put the board on your feet. Edward, can you help her?”

“Yeah,” Edward answered. I smiled as I jumped into the water. Edward followed closely behind, holding the wake board in his hands. Carefully, he strapped it to my feet and handed me the rope. “Emmett’s going to pull away until the rope is taut. When you’re ready you give a signal with your hand and he’ll begin moving faster. If you fall, we’ll come back to you. If you stay up, stay on either side of the boat, avoiding the wakes until you get comfortable on the board.”

“What if I want to stop?” I asked.

“Let go of the rope. You’ll slow down and sink, but you’ll stay afloat because of the life vest,” Edward answered. “If you fall, don’t panic. We’ll get to you and you won’t drown. Hell, I’ll probably be swimming to you so fast, baby. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Kay,” I said. He kissed me, mumbling his love against my lips, before climbing back onto the boat. Emmett began pulling the boat away. The rope was pulled tightly. I braced my arms and gave the same hand sign as Jasper. Emmett accelerated, a little slower than he did with Jasper. I could feel my body be pulled out of the water. However, I was on unsteady limbs. I fell immediately.

Emmett circled back and we tried again. By the fifth attempt and subsequent failure, I was ready to cash in my chips and get back into the boat. However, it was Edward who pushed me for one more try. I’m glad I did because the sixth attempt, I managed to get up. Jasper was right. It was amazing. The wind whipping past me, the water underneath me and the feeling absolute freedom was so unbelievably cool. I squealed excitedly as I flew behind the boat. However, when Emmett turned, I hit one of the waves from the wake of the boat. I lost it and fell. I released my feet from the board, using it to help me stay afloat. The boat pulled up alongside me. Edward dove into the water, swimming toward me. He moved the board away from me, holding me tightly. “What’s wrong, Edward?” I asked as I accepted his embrace.

“When you fell…,” he murmured into my shoulder.

“I’m fine, baby,” I said. “I’m a strong swimmer.”

“It doesn’t negate the fact that you fell,” he sighed. He pulled back, staring at me.

“Well, when you do this, you’re going to fall, too,” I teased. “You’re up next, Cullen. It’s fun.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. I kissed him, climbing back into the boat. Jasper handed him his wake board. Edward snapped it to his feet and grabbed the rope. He scowled as the boat pulled away.

“Has he ever done this?” I asked.

“He’s terrified of the water,” Emmett explained. “Freaks out about sharks and shit. The fact that he’s out there is a miracle. I love my brother but, he’s a bit neurotic.”

“I know. It adds to his charm,” I teased. I watched Edward intently as the rope was pulled tightly. He made the signal for Emmett to go. He used the same approach with Edward that he did with me. That’s where the similarities ended. He got up immediately. Edward was a flipping natural on the wake board. He was gliding effortlessly on the water, doing the same moves that Jasper had done earlier. With a flourish, Edward hopped over a large wave, letting out a loud whoop. He held up one hand, pumping his fist in the air. However, he lost his balance, tumbling into the water.

“Man down!” Jasper barked.

Emmett slowed the boat down and drove back to where Edward was treading water. Once the boat stopped, Edward handed the board to Jasper and heaved his body out of the water. “How was it, Eddie?” Emmett snickered.

“It was good. Though, I felt something graze my foot while I was waiting for you,” he shuddered.

“It was probably some seaweed or a boot,” Rose snorted, waving her hand dismissively.

“It could have been a shark or a jellyfish,” Edward scowled.

“Put your ass on the bench, Cullen,” I said as I pushed him down. “Foot, please?” Edward put his foot in my lap. “Hmmmm, all toes accounted for, plus some very unattractive man fur on your legs. You’re healthy, Edward.”

“Excuse me for having hairy legs, Swan,” he glowered. “I’m a guy. Would you rather I wax and be _that_ guy?”

“Ew, no. That was my gay ex,” I shuddered. “I’ll keep you. Man fur and all.”

“Good,” Edward replied, pulling me to his body.

We spent nearly three hours on the boat, taking turns using the wake board, water skis and the large inner tube. The inner tube was a hoot. Edward went with me and did the ride in tandem. I was squished between Edward and inner tube, holding on for dear life. About halfway through the ride, Edward flew off because of a very high wave. I ended up kicking him in the nose when he fell off the inner tube. He was done after that, nursing a slightly bloody nose and heavily wounded pride.

It was after that, Emmett decided to head back to the marina. We all were exhausted from being out in the sun and sore from using muscles that only existed in theory, not reality. Edward was quiet, holding me tightly as we docked in the slip. His nose was slightly swollen but had stopped bleeding. “I’m still sorry, Edward,” I murmured.

“Nonsense,” he said. “You didn’t intentionally kick me, gorgeous girl. It was an accident.”

“I still feel bad,” I frowned.

“Don’t feel bad, Bella. You gave his face some character,” Emmett laughed. “He was always the prettiest out of the three of us.”

“Shut up, Emmett,” Edward growled. “I’m not pretty.”

“Whatever, Eddie,” Emmett laughed. “Most women would cut a bitch for hair like yours and you’ve always got compliments on your eyes. You’re pretty.”

“He’s right, Edward,” Alice snickered. “You’ve got the looks in the family. Followed by me and Emmett is the ugly step-child with the mole on his face and hair on his back.”

“I do not have a hairy back, Fairy!” Emmett bellowed.

“Yes, you do,” Rose giggled. “I wax it every two weeks.”

“Shut up, Rosie!” Emmett hissed.

“No back waxing for me,” Edward smirked. “Man fur on the legs? Yes. Gorilla ape chest and back? Hell no! I’ll leave that to my ape of a brother.” Emmett snarled at Edward, who just smiled sweetly.

“I should make you scrub the barnacles off the boat, Edward,” Emmett snapped. “I forgot how much of a smart ass you were.”

“That’s because I’m smart, Emmett,” Edward snickered. “You’re just the ass.” Emmett and Edward bit back and forth insults until the boat was docked. Their rips against each other were biting but the smirks on their faces indicated that it was all in good fun. The relationship between Edward and his family was healing.

Additionally, my relationship with Edward was getting stronger, too. I’d never felt butterflies or ‘warm fuzzies’ with anyone that I was with prior to Edward. With just one glance, a warm smile, a soft kiss, a squeeze of my hands, the world fell away and it was him.

 I never believed in love at first sight. Lust at first sight? Definitely. Hell, I’d jumped at that several times. _Can you say one-night stands?_ But love was elusive and confusing. I thought I loved Tyler. Sadly, that was not the case. What we had was more like a brotherly/sisterly love. Not romantic. The slew of guys I said I loved in high school and in college, definitely not. That was lust on a different level.

What I felt for Edward was deep, all-encompassing and soul-searing. He was an inherently good man with a crooked smile, beautiful soul and up until _us_ , a confused mind. His confusion is fading away and the happiness, giddiness and silliness is shining through. He was not the same guy I met on my first day on my ‘single-moon.’ He was better. He was special.

I loved him.

I loved him very, _very_ much.

It should terrify me because I’m the one who always over-thinks things and never reacts irrationally. I’m typically the rational thinker. But, everything about my relationship with Edward is irrational. I wouldn’t change it for the world.

However, in two weeks, I’m traveling across the globe back to Seattle. I don’t want to.

How am I going to survive without him?

**A/N: So, Edward’s all over the place in this one. Ain’t gonna lie. Bella is too. However, there is a method to my madness. (I’ll let you all know once I figure it out! HA! HA!). Now, don’t be too disappointed with our two lovebirds. Just because I cockblocked them, doesn’t mean that we’re not going to have smexy times on the island. Up next will be some male bonding with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. The girls are heading to Rio for some more shopping. We’re also going to run into a ghost of lovers past in the next chapter as well. I’m also curious as to what you all think Bella should do regarding traveling back and forth. Should she stay with Edward? Should Edward move up to Seattle? Long distance? Move to another city? Share your thoughts! I’m curious!**

**Also, pictures of the water sports will be on my blog (link in my profile). Check out my facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or follow me on Twitter: tufano79. Finally, leave me love. Hugs!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Let Sleeping Texans and Slutty Redheads Lie

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Thanks to Katie and Debbie who read this to make sure that it made sense…I flove ya, girls!**

**Chapter Twelve: Let Sleeping Texans and Slutty Redheads Lie**

**EPOV**

“Pssst! Edward! Wake your scrawny ass up!”

I opened my eyes and saw that it was still relatively dark. “Emmett?” I croaked, seeing the dark, hulking shadow at my doorway. I untangled my body from Bella’s and padded to my bedroom door. “What the hell, man? It’s still dark out.”

“I know. I want to take you and Jasper fishing,” he said, smiling like a loon.

“And you couldn’t have told me this yesterday?” I grumbled. “Emmett, I was looking forward to spending time with Bella. She’s only here for another two weeks before she goes back to Seattle…”

Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting at my breakfast bar, holding onto a cup of coffee like it was going to save his life. He barely looked alive. Poor guy. “How did you guys get in here?” I asked, giving my brother a stern look.

“Mom gave me your key,” Emmett said, dangling the key in my face. I tried to grab but Emmett held it above my head with a snicker. I scowled at him. “Anyhoo… Edward, you’re back to normal and I want to spend some time with my brother. I know that Bella is leaving but you know what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder.” Emmett waggled his brows. I rubbed my face, glowering at my older brother. He sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders. “Look, Eddie. I wasn’t sure if I could pull this off. I got a call last night from the guys who wanted to go out today. They  had to cancel. So, I jumped at the chance to do this with you and Jasper.”

“I can tell Jasper is thrilled. He’s drooling on my granite counter tops,” I deadpanned.  

Jasper was nodding off, leaving a puddle of spit on the counter.  Just as his head was going to connect with the counter, his eyes flew open. “I caught the mouse!” Jasper barked, jumping back awake.

“Yeah, you did, Jasper,” I said as I guided his head to his arms. Jasper hummed happily, promptly snoring like a freight train. “Emmett, it’s five in the morning.”

“You know that the fish start biting early,” Emmett smirked. “Please, Edward? The girls are going to Rio to do some shopping. Alice needs a new dress or some shit like that.”

“All the more reason for me stay with Bella,” I said, arching a brow. “She’s not as familiar with the city as we are. I don’t want anything to happen to her. She means too much to me.” I looked back toward my bedroom, where I should be still sleeping with my girl. I wanted to keep her close to me. In two short weeks, she’s going back to Seattle and I’m terrified that she’s going to never come back or that she’ll still want to be with me once she gets back home.

“Edward, I see your uncertainty on your face,” Emmett said. “For some strange reason, that girl adores you. Being away from her for a day will not be a bad thing. She’ll be fine with Alice and Rose. When you get home, you can make sweet love to her all night.”

“We haven’t made love yet, Emmett,” I said, looking at him. “I want to wait. I have to wait…”

“Damn,” Emmett chuckled. “Look, Eddie. When was the last time we bonded like this? As brothers?”

“Right before I left for college,” I replied. It had been a long time.

“Let’s do this, baby bro. I’ve missed you and I want a relationship with you,” he said. “Besides, I want to talk to you about Bella. Please?” He put his head on my shoulder, jutting out his lip pathetically.

“Ugh, fine,” I growled, shoving him off my shoulder. “I’ve got to shower and say goodbye to my Bella. I’ll meet you and Rip van Winkle at the marina in a half hour, okay?”

“Sweet!” Emmett bellowed, dancing like a buffoon in the middle of my kitchen. Then, he poked Jasper, who fell off the stool. “Come on, Sleepyhead…we’re going fishing!”

“We can bait the hooks with the mouse I caught,” Jasper mumbled. Emmett shook his head, tossing Jasper over his shoulder. With a wave, my brother left my kitchen, slamming my front door, making my windows rattle.

 I turned on my heel and went back into my bedroom. Bella was still sleeping, holding onto my pillow. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pouting slightly, begging for a kiss. Slipping into the bed, I pulled her to my body. Burying my nose in her soft hair, I inhaled deeply. Her strawberries and cream scent filled my nostrils. “My Bella,” I murmured. “God, I love you so much, gorgeous girl.”

“Love you, too,” she mumbled, burrowing closer to my body. Bella was still asleep. Her body was heavy against mine, completely relaxed and happy.

I hated pulling away from her but I wanted to shower before heading to the marina. My shower was quick, just long enough for me to wake up, jack off and wash my hair. I dressed in a pair of old cargo shorts and a t-shirt from when I was in college. I swiped a bag from my closet, grabbing a spare swim suit and a pair of flip flops, stuffing them inside. Once I was done packing my bag, I went back into my bedroom. Nuzzling Bella’s soft skin, I left her momentarily so I could write her a brief note. On my desk, I picked up a pen and began writing a letter to my girl.

_My dearest love,_

_I hated to leave you this morning but Emmett was determined to take me fishing with Jasper. I was torn on wanting to go or staying with you, cuddling with you. However, my brother said that he wanted to rebuild our relationship. I’ve missed hanging out with him and I buckled. I know the time on the island is limited but the time apart might be good for us. I don’t want you to get sick of me._

_Anyhow, I’m going to be fishing with Emmett and Jasper. I’ve been told by Em that you’re going to the mainland to go shopping with Alice and Rose. Buy something sexy for me. Please? Maybe in blue?_

_I love you, my Bella. I hope you have fun with my sister and sister-in-law. I’ll see you when you get back._

_Take care of my heart…I’ve left it with you…_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

_PS – Sorry about the epic cheesiness at the end, gorgeous girl._

I wrinkled my nose at the letter. It was cheesy at the end. ‘Take care of my heart, I’ve left it with you?’ God, I’m such a lovesick fool. Before I lost my will to leave, I folded the note, placing it next to the bed. I brushed Bella’s long brown hair from her face and pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth. “I’ll be back soon, my love. I love you so much, Bella.” She hummed, puckering her lips again. I kissed her mouth and darted out of the bedroom before I whipped off my clothes, burying myself balls deep in her pussy.

After a brisk walk to the marina, I clambered on the resort’s sport fishing boat. Emmett was at the helm checking the gauges and such while Jasper was still snoring on the bench at the rear of the boat. “What’s his deal?” I asked, dropping my bag next to the other bench.

“My guess is that our little sister plum tuckered him out,” Emmett snorted. He thrust his hips and grunted like a monkey.

“Eeeeiiwww!” I growled. “I don’t want to know. For all I care and KNOW, Alice is still a virgin.”

“No, she’s not,” Emmett guffawed. “You were at college when she had her cherry popped by one of the workers here at the resort. I found them in crew quarters getting down and dirty. Being the cool older brother I am, I waited until Alice got her jollies off before I kicked the guy to the curb. Alice didn’t talk to me for a month.”

“She was probably embarrassed,” I shrugged as I began pulling the ropes off the moorings. “And pissed off.”

“She was both,” Emmett chuckled. “However, when I finally spoke with her, I explained to her why I did what I did. The guy who was boning her was twenty-six and only wanted her for money. I heard him yammer on about it for days while I was working in maintenance. He never said Alice’s name but he said that he’d ensnare some ‘rich bitch’ with his baby and he’d be rolling in the dough. He admitted it when I dangled him over the edge of the boat and I told him that if I ever saw him again, I’d kill him.”

“Why didn’t you?” I snarled.

“Because I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Last I heard, that tool was working in Peru, shearing llamas or some shit like that. I blacklisted him from all of the resorts and the clubs in Rio, posting all over the message boards about this douche,” Emmett laughed evilly. “He had to leave the city to get work.” I arched a brow at my brother. “Anyhow, I’ve heard proof that our baby sister is no longer a virgin.”

“You should have stopped him from doing it, Emmett,” I sighed.

“How would you feel if I walked in on you?” Emmett challenged. “Effectively stopping your orgasm.”

“You’ve walked in on me. You just didn’t know it,” I smirked, remember the numerous times that Emmett barged into my office while I received head from my flavor of the second.

“You’re disgusting, Edward,” Emmett laughed. “How many times?”

“I lost count. But that’s in the past and now we have this one who won’t stop snoring.”

“He’s going to scare all the damn fish away,” Emmett griped. With a huff, he kicked Jasper’s ass. “Tex! Wake the fuck up!”

“It wasn’t me, Ma! Rascal did it,” Jasper barked as he fell onto the ground.

“Who the hell is Rascal?” I laughed.

“Huh?” Jasper asked as he rubbed his ass, staring at us with a look of total confusion. “Rascal? He’s my dead dog from when I was a kid.”

“When you fell off the bench, you said Rascal did it,” Emmett snickered.

“Rascal did a lot of things,” Jasper replied, yawning deeply.  He plopped down back on the bench, glowering at Emmett. “What the fuck, dude? I was sleeping! You had me up at four. Alice kept me up until nearly three. I’m a wee bit tired.” He held up his fingers, holding them a few centimeters apart.

“Drink some more coffee,” Emmett said as he nodded to the galley.  Jasper sighed and padded to the galley to get some more caffeine. “Are we ready to go?”

I removed the last rope from the dock and nodded. Jasper sat back down on the bench, flipping Emmett off as he sipped his coffee. Emmett laughed and he turned the engine on for the boat. Slowly, he pulled away from the slip. He easily maneuvered the boat out of the marina and out onto open water. Emmett said that there was some food in the galley for breakfast and lunch. I darted below deck and made myself a breakfast sandwich.

I finished my breakfast and brought up something for Jasper and Emmett. Jasper declined the sandwich but Emmett devoured both. My brother has quite the appetite. I’m surprised that we had food growing up. An hour into our trip, the sun had finally risen, warming the air, causing us to sweat our asses off and we dropped anchor. Emmett set up his pole while Jasper and I worked on setting ours up. Emmett sat down, putting his feet up on the edge of the boat. “So, Bella?” he asked, shooting me a look over his sunglasses.

“Yeah, Bella. My girlfriend,” I replied, casting my line and sitting down opposite my brother. “What about her?”

“You love her?” Emmett asked.

“Yes, Emmett. I love her. What are you getting at?” I asked, exasperated at him.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you found someone that you love and that loves you in return,” Emmett smirked. “So, when are you proposing?”

“Jesus!” I laughed. “Proposals? Emmett, we just met.”

“And yet you love her,” he said. “I knew within the first date with my Rosie that she was going to be my wife. The whole Cullen love curse thing.”

“I know I want to marry Bella but we need to get to know each other first,” I said as I recast my line. “We’ve learned a lot about each other over the past week but it barely scratches the surface. What are her hopes and dreams? Does she like dogs? Is she republican or democrat? Apple versus PC? Does she want children?”

“Are you going to move or is she?” Jasper asked staring out over the ocean, yawning widely.

I gaped at him for a few moments. I blinked and followed his line of sight. “Right. That,” I whispered. “I’m terrified that once she leaves after her ‘single-moon,’ she won’t want anything to do with me. Or that _this_ isn’t worth it.”

“Edward, that Lauren bitch really fucked up your head,” Emmett said. “I can see it, as plain as the nose on my face, that Bella loves you. And that’s saying something. Out of the three of us siblings, I’m not known for my smarts. You got the brains in the family. However, someone as smart as you, you can be really fucking dumb.”

“I’m not,” I challenged petulantly, scowling at my brother.

“Bella loves you. She wants you. I don’t know why; you’re a sullen pain in the ass with really bad hair,” Emmett snorted. I flipped him off. “But she does. Now, have you talked about when she leaves?”

“I know she leaves on July fifth and that I’m tentatively heading up to Seattle in September for her birthday,” I murmured. “Other than that, we haven’t really discussed it.”

“What do you want, Edward?” Jasper asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I want her,” I said, staring out over the ocean. “I only want her. She’s everything to me.”

“Would you give up your life here on the island to be with her?” Emmett asked.

“In a heartbeat,” I replied. “I have no idea what I’d do up in Seattle, but I’d move there just to be closer to my girl.”

“Would she move?” Jasper asked as his pole began twitching. He quickly picked it up and began reeling in whatever hooked on his line. Emmett and I got out of the way, in case it was something big. However, Jasper reeled in a boot. Emmett was barely containing his laughter. I hid my smirk behind my hand. “Crap. You know what? The pollution of this world is out of hand! A fucking boot?! What a crock!”

“It’s a Timberland boot,” Emmett pointed out, waving the boot in Jasper’s face.

Jasper growled, tossing it back into the ocean. “I should have just stayed in bed. With Alice.” He stomped into the galley, slamming the door.

“Someone’s boxers are in a bunch,” Emmett chuckled.

“He’s got a point,” I said.

“About the pollution?”

“No…staying in bed,” I deadpanned.

“Am I that annoying?” Emmett asked. I shot him a look. “Don’t answer that.”

“Emmett, you’re not annoying, per se. You’re just very, very loud,” I said. “And you have a tendency to blurt out random shit at the least opportune time. Well, you’re entire sense of timing sucks. We could have done this in three weeks, Em. My girl is back on the island!”

“Nope. Right now, she’s in Rio,” Emmett said as he looked at his watch.

“Ugh! So not the point, Emmett,” I snarled, sitting down in the chair with a little too much force.

He sat down and put his hand on my shoulder. “Edward, I’ve missed my brother. I finally got you back and I wanted to hang out with you. I’m sorry that you’re apart from Bella. I jumped at the chance to do this with you. Timing is less than ideal, I know. If you want me to drive the boat to Rio to go with Bella, I’ll do it.” His normally happy face was frowning and he looked genuinely hurt.

_God, I’m an ass._

“No, Emmett. I’m sorry. Things between us have been tense at best and well, I’m acting like an ungrateful bag of douche,” I said, giving him a timid smile. Emmett laughed and slapped my back, pushing the air out of my lungs. “Thank you for making this happen and let’s try and enjoy the rest of our excursion.”

“Really?” he asked, his face lighting up with joy.

“Emmett, you’re my brother. If things between Bella and me break down, I’ll have you and my family,” I said.

“True, but you and I both know that’s not going to happen,” he snorted, pulling me into a tight hug.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about everything that happened since my breakup with Lauren. I learned more about his relationship with Rose. I explained how deeply I was hurt by Lauren. He understood why I retreated into my manwhorish shell. We talked about he and Rose are struggling in starting a family. We brainstormed ideas on how Bella and I will survive our extended absence. The fishing excursion was just a ruse to get us together. Emmett didn’t even put any bait on his hook. We just talked for hours.

I never knew how much I missed my brother. I loved him for doing this, despite my cranky ass way of handling the separation from Bella. Jasper stayed inside the boat and from the sounds of it, slept the entire day. The man had loudest fucking snore, ever. I mean, really!  The entire hull of the boat rattled with his rather accurate impersonation of a chain saw.

 Around three, Emmett headed back to the marina. We pulled into the slip around 4:30 and unloaded our gear. “Should we wake up Rip van Winkle?” Emmett asked.

“Nah. Slacker deserves to be confused,” I chuckled. Jasper snorted in the boat, mumbling something incoherently. Laughing loudly, Emmett and I left him to roast in the boat. We went to the buffet, picked up some food and went our separate directions. I wanted to shower again since I knew I was rank. Being out on the ocean, sweating profusely and handling bait makes for a smelly Edward.

I made it back to my villa, praying that Bella was already home. However, I knew she wasn’t since the yacht was still gone. Unfortunately, sitting on my deck was Victoria. She wore a barely-there black bikini and her red hair was wild. “Hello, lover,” she purred.

“Victoria, I told you last time. No more,” I said coldly. “We’re done.”

“You’ve said that before, Edward,” she said as she stood up, slithering her way toward me. Her eyes appraised my appearance and she licked her lips. “Casual, baby. Is this a new look?”

“I’m on vacation,” I said as I backed away from her. “I went fishing with my brother.”

“The buffoon? You can’t stand him,” she murmured, running her long, manicured fingernails along my chest. “Come on, Edward. Let’s fuck. My pussy needs you.”

“Victoria, stop,” I spat as I stopped her hand from cupping my cock. “I said no more. This ‘arrangement’ is over.”

“No, it’s not. I call the shots, Edward,” she said as she stared at me with her violet eyes that were cold and evil. “I want this.” She grasped my cock, which was limper than a wet noodle. “Why aren’t you hard? You’re always hard for me!”

“That’s because he finally found a woman who know how to love him,” I heard over my shoulder. Bella was standing just inside of my house by the patio door, looking like an avenging angel. Her eyes were black with fury and her face was bright red. “Get your skanky ass hands off my boyfriend!”

“Your boyfriend?” Victoria scoffed. “Please! Edward only fucks. He doesn’t do relationships. In fact we fucked not too long ago. Right, lover?”

“We did, Victoria but I told you that we were done,” I said as I removed her hand from my still deflated penis.

“You’ll regret ending this, Cullen,” she seethed, moving closer to me. “NO ONE breaks up with me.” With a scream, she scratched my face and pushed me into the pool. I surfaced and saw Victoria trying to claw at Bella. However, Bella flipped Victoria onto a chaise lounge, getting in her face.

“You touch me again and I fucking promise you I will break something, bitch. Or perhaps, I’ll pop your very fake boobs,” Bella snarled in Victoria’s face. “Get the fuck off the property or I will cause you severe bodily harm.” Bella backed away and Victoria scrambled off the chaise. She gave me one last look before stomping away toward her private villa about a mile away from mine. This was far from over. Victoria was not going to go away without a fight. Bella gasped, “Edward, your face. It’s bleeding.”

I touched my cheek and my palm was covered with blood. Bella darted away. I got out of the pool, sitting down on the chaise that Victoria was tossed on by my girlfriend. She came back and pressed a towel to my face. “Ouch,” I hissed.

“Sorry,” Bella said as she gently wiped my face. “She got you good, Edward.” Her eyes were filled with tears and I could feel her pain rolling off her. My past came back and bit us in the ass.

“Stop, Bella. I’ll clean up my mess,” I muttered, taking the towel from her hand.

“No, Edward. I want to,” she said as she sat next to me. “She hurt you.”

“She hurt you, too,” I said, cupping her tiny face in my hand. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“She touched what was _mine_ ,” she growled. “She should be thanking her lucky stars that I just flipped her and not broke any of her bones. Evil bitch. Who is she?”

“Victoria,” I answered. “We had an arrangement that whenever we needed to get off, we’d just show up on each other’s property. I ended it with her the last time I saw her but apparently she missed the memo.”

“Does she live here on the island?”

“She owns property on the island but lives in New York or some shit like that. She comes down here every couple of months for a few weeks at a time to relax and well, fuck,” I grimaced. “I thought she had left, Bella. I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t want to be with me…I’m such a fuck up.”

“You’re not,” she sighed. “I’m not happy right now. I mean she owns property here and she doesn’t look like a woman who is going to give up.” She looked at me and pouted. “I’m going to go to Alice’s. I need to step away from all of this for a moment. Plus, you sooooooo need to shower, Cullen. You stank!”

“Sorry,” I muttered, my chin falling to my chest.

“Edward, I’m not leaving permanently. I just need to decompress. I come home from shopping with Ali and Rose to find you with some random red-haired bitch with really bad taste in bikinis and nail polish, pawing at your wang.”

“It’s your wang,” I quipped, giving her a sad smile. “I think it retreated inside of my body when she touched me.”

“Damn right, it’s _mine,_ ” she said, leaning her forehead against me. “I’ll be back soon, Edward. I just need some time, okay?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. She pulled back and stood up. “I’m sorry, Bella.”

“I know,” she replied. “I love you, Edward.”

“Really?” I asked, my heart filling with hope.

“I’m not happy with you or with the she-beast, but I still love you,” she smirked. “I’d kiss you but I’d puke since you smell so icky.”

“I get it. I’m foul,” I growled.

“Chlorine, fish, sea, sweat and eau de skank are not a very good combination, Edward,” she snorted. “I’ll be back in an hour. Kay?”

“Yeah,” I said as I wrinkled my  nose, finally smelling the nastiness that was me. Bella left me on the chaise and I mentally berated myself. Why had I come to that arrangement with Victoria? Was I that desperate?

_That would be affirmative, asswipe._

Not desperate. Stupid. Horny and INCREDIBLY stupid.

With a huff, I heaved my smelly ass off the chaise and went to inspect the damage Victoria inflicted on my poor skin. In the bathroom, I could see four distinct claw marks on my left side of my face. She had broken the skin and it was still bleeding slightly. I pushed away from the counter and stripped out of my wet clothes. Not even waiting for the water to warm up, I went into the shower and scrubbed my body. I felt dirty. I felt used. I felt sick…

I bent over as my stomach revolted against me. My lunch came back up and I fell to my knees while I retched. For the first time, I felt sickening guilt for my previous ‘relationships’. I used women. Women used me. Now that I have my dream girl, it could all slip away from my idiotic need for boning anything with tits.

_Pull it together, Cullen. Bella is just cooling off. She still loves me._

Does she? She could have just _said_ that she loved me to fuck with me. No…my Bella wouldn’t do something that vindictive. Heaving my body off the ground of my shower, I finished cleaning my body. Once I was done with that, I grabbed my handy-dandy bleach bottle and scoured the shower itself. I didn’t want evidence of my puking all over the granite tiles. My OCD kicked in and ritualistically scrubbed the floor, used a bleach stick on the grout of the tile and sprayed air freshener all throughout that bathroom to hide the stench of vomit, bleach and shame.

I grabbed my clothes and everything in the hamper, tossing it into the washer. I even grabbed Bella’s clothes. The load of laundry was started. Like a man obsessed, I began scouring the kitchen, definitely letting my anxiety drive my cleaning. I was a nervous wreck that Bella would not return. I finished cleaning the kitchen and began working on vacuuming the pillows on my couch.

“Cullen?” she smirked, tapping me on my shoulder.

I jumped slightly, turning to face her. “Hi,” I said as I put the pillow back onto my couch, flipping off the vacuum.

“What did the couch cushion do to you?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It was dirty,” I frowned. “I also cleaned the kitchen and started the laundry. I was freaking out. Slightly.”

“So you clean?”

“Nervous habit,” I chuckled anxiously, running my hand through my wet hair.

“In the nude?” she giggled, pointing to my complete lack of clothing. _I knew I forgot to do something…_

“Uh…” I sat down and covered up the goodies with the aforementioned couch cushion. “Totally forgot to put on clothes. I was so paranoid that you weren’t coming back and I needed to do something to focus my mind on something other than Victoria and such.”

“Edward,” she cooed, sitting down next to me. Her fingers twined with mine and she looked at me. “I’m sorry I left. I was just upset and pissed off at the red-headed whore-face. Alice calmed me down.”

“You’re not mad at me?” I whimpered, looking up at her.

“I’m concerned that your past is going to constantly bite us in the ass, but no, I’m not mad at you,” she replied, cupping my face with her soft, warm hands. “I’m concerned about the skank. That Victoria woman owns property on the island. She’s not going to go away.”

“Well, technically, she leases the land. My family owns this entire island. We lease the unused villas and land for extra money. We can end her lease, stating we need the land to expand the resort,” I said. “It’s included in the lease agreement that the property owners can forfeit the lease if the need arises, at any time so long as we provide adequate notice.”

“Good. Do that. I do not want to see her fake-baked, siliconed-tit, talon-wielding, skanky ass on your property again. If she does, her fake boobs are going to be burst, her acrylic nails will be torn from her fingers and her hair is going to be shaved from her head,” Bella snarled. She looked at me. She noticed my slightly panicked expression and her gaze softened. “You really thought I wasn’t coming back?”

I bit my lip and nodded. I looked away from her, ashamed at my lack of faith. Tears of embarrassment and frustration filled my eyes. I blinked them away as Bella cupped my face, forcing me to look at her. “I’m sorry,” I whispered as tears fell onto my cheeks. “So sorry, Bella.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Edward,” she murmured. Her thumbs wiped my cheeks which were covered with tears. _Such a fucking pussy, Cullen. Why don’t you hand over your balls to your woman right now?_ “I’m not like most women, Edward. It’ll take a lot more than ‘dial-a-ho’ to make me run. You fuck her again and all bets are off and your balls are physically removed from your body with a set of pruning shears. However, she touched you without your permission.”

“I tried to get her to stop but I was raised to never raise my hand to a woman in violence,” I sighed, leaning forward slightly. “I wanted to slap her hands away from me but…”

“I know, baby,” she said. “You’re a good man but I think your parents would understand if you smacked her hand away.” Bella curled up next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. “How was fishing?”

_She’s so deflecting._

“It was a ruse,” I said. “My brother and I spent the day talking.”

“Yeah? About what?”

“Everything that happened from my downfall with Lauren to us,” I answered, kissing Bella’s forehead.

“That’s great, Edward,” she said, hugging my torso. “You have to tell me all about it but, baby, you have to get dressed.”

“Can’t handle my naked hotness?” I quipped.

“Not really. I want to throw you down onto the floor and mark you as mine. You know, negate that skank-ho’s mark on your face,” she said, blushing slightly. “Maybe give you a hickey. Right here.” She leaned over and kissed my neck. “ Or here.” Her hand slipped under the pillow and massaged my inner thigh. I gulped and felt my cock begin to twitch under the cushion. “Get dressed, Cullen. Just imagining the massive peen under the pillow makes me want to mount you. Impressive, even while unaroused.”

I nodded and got up. Bella smacked my ass. I rolled my eyes as I shook it in her general direction. I flipped over the laundry and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts. As I walked out into the living room, I was greeted by Bella wearing nothing but the _hottest_ pale blue lingerie set. The top was sheer, lacy and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her panties matched the top and dear God, she had lacy black thigh-highs clipped to her top. “You did say get something sexy and in blue. Does this meet with your approval?” she asked as she moved slowly toward me. “Plus, I want to mark you as _mine._ I will not take no for an answer, Edward. Well, I will if you feel like I’m pressuring you but I need to do this, baby.”

“I’d be a fool to say no to you,” I murmured, crossing to her. I took her face in my hands. “But is this you _marking_ me or just trying to prove a point?”

“Both,” she said, laying her hands over mine. “Edward, I said that you’re mine. I’m also yours. Yes, we’ll struggle with your past until things settle down but I can’t walk away. I also know that you have done enough punishing and deserve to feel good…loved…I want to do that, baby. I have to. You deserve it. I respect your decision to wait to make love. I personally think that it is a good idea to wait. We’ll build a relationship, a strong relationship, before we become intimate. I want to show you that I love you, that your past means nothing to me and that nothing will stop me from fighting for you, for us!” Her fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled my face to hers. I lost my balance, wrapping my hands around her tiny waist while she fervently kissed me.

Her lips massaged mine as she pushed me toward the chair in my living room. I fell back onto the large chair and she straddled my waist, grinding her body over mine. “Edward,” she murmured breathily. “Please let me make you feel good.” She pulled back and brushed my floppy hair from my face. Nervously, she bit her lip and wriggled her hot core over my hardening cock. “Let me love you.”

“Yes, my Bella,” I replied. Her responding smile was blinding and she crashed her lips against mine. Her hands were everywhere: my hair, my shoulders, scraping down my chest, gently caressing my face and gripping my biceps. I wanted to touch her but before I could, she stood up and knelt between my legs. She tenderly ran her fingertips along the planes of my chest. She leaned forward, kissing my skin and suckling on my body. Her lips were igniting the monster between my legs and I wanted her so badly.

Coyly, she looked up at me and smiled before kissing down my chest. Her teeth reached my nipples, biting down on them. I groaned and went to touch her. She continued nipping at my chest but weaved her fingers with mine, effectively stopping my hands from touching her silken skin. Her mouth moved down to my stomach. I whimpered as she ran her tongue along the waistband of my basketball shorts. She chuckled slightly. “I guess I should have told you to stay naked,” she purred, nipping at the silvery fabric at my waist. “These are just going to come off.”

With a wink, she released my hands and tugged on my shorts. I lifted my ass so she could pull them off my body. My cock sprang free, smacking my belly when it bobbed from underneath my shorts. She looked up at my straining cock, smirking slightly. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun making you come,” she said in a husky, playful tone.

I gulped as I watched her with rapt attention. She gently glided her fingertip along the length of my shaft. I shuddered, rolling my eyes back in my head. Her hands touching me were causing me to literally explode with want and need. I had always enjoyed a good blow job. I got off more than I care to admit with a woman’s mouth around my cock. However, the need for Bella’s mouth and hands on me was borderline insane. “Bella,” I choked out. “I need you, gorgeous. Don’t tease me so.”

She hummed happily and stared at my throbbing, aching dick. With a wink, she slowly licked up the length of my arousal. My hands gripped the edge of the chair as I watched her pink tongue trace torturous circles along my turgid flesh. Her brown eyes were locked into mine as she kissed up to my swollen head. I never watched a woman’s eyes while she went down on me. However, Bella’s eyes were dark with desire.

She truly _wanted_ to do this.

Her red lips wrapped around the head of my cock and her tongue swirled around it. I moaned loudly. Bella was spurred on by my sounds and she took me deeper into her mouth. Her right hand wrapped around the base of my erection as she began bobbing her head. Her slick mouth sucked me. The warmth surrounding my cock was indescribable. Couple that with the wetness of her tongue and her teeth, I was about ready to burst; she had just started. However, she didn’t keep her mouth on me for long. She began suckling down to my balls as her hand was pumping my arousal. With her other hand, she pushed my legs further apart. She snarled lowly before she suctioned herself to my inner thigh.

Marking me.

Claiming me.

She released my skin and smiled at me softly. “You know what I’m doing, right?”

“Yes,” I murmured.

“You’re mine, Edward,” she said. “Perhaps, you should get  a property of Bella tattoo on your ass.”

“Anything for you,” I said fervently. “Can I mark you as mine, too?”

“Not tonight, baby,” she said as she licked my spot on my thigh. “It’s all about you. You had your fun with me for your birthday. Now, I’m having my fun with you.” She bit down on her mark, twisting her wrist on my cock. My hips bucked slightly at her sharp teeth on my inner thigh. That earned a quiet laugh as she kissed back to the head of my dick. She watched me as she licked my penis like a fucking lollipop. She was enjoying herself. “You taste so good, Edward. Slightly salty with a sweet undertone. I wonder what your cum will taste like?”

_Dear God, is she going to swallow?_

“I planned on it, Edward,” she said, taking me fully in her mouth. I apparently muttered that loud enough for her to hear. Bella hummed around me and her bobbing became more frantic, as did her twisting of her hand. Her other hand gently cupped my balls, massaging behind them.

It didn’t stay there long, though. I watched as her other hand reached down and slipped inside of her panties. I could see her hand circle her clit underneath the sheer lace. I wanted to do that. I wanted to be inside of her. “Are you wet, Bella?” I grunted.  She nodded against my cock, grazing her teeth along my sensitive skin. “Fuck, baby, I wish I could feel how wet you are.”

Bella released my cock with a pop, removing her hand from her panties. Her fingertips with coated with her essence. “You see? You make me so hot, Edward,” she crooned, moving her fingers to her mouth.

“Oh, no,” I said as I gently grabbed her hand, sliding her delicate fingers between my lips. Her arousal was sweet and tangy. Tasting it from her fingers made me groan. Bella giggled and pulled her fingers from my mouth, slipping them back down into her panties. She began working my cock with some more gusto. Between feeling Bella’s hot, wet mouth on my arousal, seeing her finger fuck herself and the emotions of the day, I was about ready to come.

Hard.

Like explode in Bella’s mouth.

“Fuck,” I hissed as her teeth were gently nipping at my vein underneath my shaft. “Baby, I’m so fucking close.”

“Hmmmm,” she replied as she closed her eyes, bobbing her head quickly and deeply. I was so far inside of her mouth. Her hips were rocking against her hand. It was sensory fucking overload. The scent of her arousal was hitting me like a ton of bricks, causing my dick to twitch in her mouth. However, it was Bella’s guttural moan that caused me to lose myself in the feelings, scents, sounds and everything that was happening to me. My body lit on fire, forcing my orgasm to erupt from my cock. I shouted out, falling back against the chair as Bella’s mouth stayed around me, swallowing everything I had to offer.

She released me and sat back. Her hands were still in her panties. “Did you come?” I asked.

“No,” she replied.

“Take off your panties,” I said, watching her hand inside of her underwear. “I want to watch you make yourself come. Plus, I want to see  your pretty, pink pussy.”

She smirked and released the garters from her hose. She hooked her thumbs into her panties, sliding them down her long legs. Her smirk deepened as she spread her legs for me, displaying her wet folds. Her hand reached between her legs as she spread her lower lips. “I’ve never gotten this wet from sucking a guy off, Edward,” she said.

“Never? I must be special,” I replied as I watched her hands with rapt attention.

“Most special person in my life,” she answered, her voice solemn and reverent. I looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes. She truly did love me. My past, while sordid and horrible, would hopefully not force Bella away from me. “Tell me what you want me to do, Edward.”

“Fuck,” I spat.

“Not yet,” she giggled as she idly traced her fingers along the swell of her breast with her left hand and circled her clit with her right.

I rolled my eyes and slid onto the floor. “God, you have the most perfect pussy,” I crooned. “Run your fingers along your lower lips, make them all wet.”

“Like this?” she asked as she rubbed her fingers along her body. Her arousal was spilling out of her, being spread along her pussy.

“So beautiful,” I whispered as she began playing with her clit. “Shit, Bella, you’re going to get me hard again.”

She smiled and dipped two of her fingers into her wet pussy. “Oh, fuck. I’m so wet, Edward,” she moaned. Her hips were moving, wanting more friction. “I’m so fucking close. Do you want me to come?”

“Yes, baby,” I murmured, watching her pound her fingers into her pussy. Her left hand was circling her clit as her hips bucked against her hands. Her head fell back. Her moans filled my house. Hearing her bring herself to orgasm roused the monster and I was pumping my hand up and down my cock.

“Oh, GOD,” she moaned. “I’m…holy FUCK! FUCK!” She screamed my name endlessly as her hips arched off the floor. Her pussy was glistening with her release. Her tanned skin blushed a bright red. Her arousal coated her hands. I desperately wanted that around my cock. I wanted her scent there. It would mark more than the hickey she put on my inner thigh.

 She came back down to earth and sat back up. She arched a brow at my hand, fisting my cock. “You know what would make this easier?” I asked.

“This?” she replied, holding up her glistening hand.

“Oh yeah,” I answered. Well, more like begged. I wanted her release on me. Desperately. She crawled toward me, wrapping her hand over my cock. Her slick hand began pumping me. I growled at her hot hand bringing to the brink. I joined her in pleasuring my body. Her mouth found mine, kissing me fiercely. Our tongues danced with each other. I could taste my release inside of her mouth. I found some weird solace in that I was somehow _inside_ of her, even though we hadn’t made love.

I pulled away from her abruptly as my orgasm was bubbling inside of me. It was about to burst, exploding from my erection. I fell back against the chair so I could capture the release on my stomach and not on the floor of my living room. Jizz is a bitch to clean up from the carpets.

Only my anal ass would know that.

“Yesssssssssss!” I hissed as I came all over my belly and hand. Bella picked up my shorts and wiped down my body before curling up against my chest. I was boneless but tried to wrap my arms around her tiny body.

“Are you okay, Edward?” she asked as she ran her fingers over my abs.

“I’m fantastic,” I said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “My body is the consistency of jello, but I’m much more relaxed.”

“Good,” she replied, burrowing closer to me. “Did you enjoy our quasi-naked fun time?”

“I’m came twice within the span of fifteen minutes. That’s unheard for me,” I snorted. “Or any other male. Do you know how hot you are?”

“I’m okay,” she grumbled, tracing circles around my nipple.

Sitting up, I cupped her face and stared into her chocolate brown depths. “Bella, you are gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot and dear GOD, I cannot get enough of you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied.  I yawned. “Did I wear you out?”

“I was up at o’dark thirty thanks to my brilliant brother,” I chuckled. “The back-to-back orgasms didn’t help either.”

“Want to go to bed?” she asked.

“It’s barely eight,” I replied.

“I shopped with your psychotic sister,” Bella deadpanned. “You fished and were attacked by the red-headed ho-bag from hell. I think we’re entitled to go to bed early and spend some time cuddling with each other.”

“I love the sound of that,” I said, giving her a warm grin. She kissed me, scrambling to stand up. She slipped her panties back on, wrinkling her nose slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re all sticky,” she grumbled. “I’ll have to change into something different before bed.”

“Who says you have to wear anything?” I snickered, waggling my brows. I stood up, in my naked glory. I swaggered back to my bedroom. Bella was laughing at my peacock strut in my birthday suit. I tossed my shorts into the hamper and lay down on the bed, putting my hands behind my head. Bella quickly divested her beautiful body of her sexy lingerie. However, she went into one of my drawers that  I had emptied out for her and pulled on a pair of panties. They were pink with black lace that hugged her ass. What made me happy was the fact that she didn’t put on a shirt.

“If I went to bed naked, the temptation would be too great for me to ride your baloney pony,” she giggled. Her breasts were pressed against my chest. I bit back a moan. “You don’t want to be accosted by a horny Bella, do you?”

“I do but I don’t,” I chuckled. “It’s the sweetest torture, gorgeous girl. When we do make love, it’ll be magical. I just know it.”

“Yeah,” she said sleepily.

“I love you, Bella,” I murmured against her soft hair.

“I love you, so much, Edward,” she replied, pressing a kiss to my chest. Her hand gently lay across my chest and her breathing evened out quickly. My own eyelids drooped. I tightened my hold on Bella before I fell into a deep and restful sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you all think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Edward got some oral loving from his girl and then some voyeuristic good times. Ahhhhh, slutward, you’re a changed man. Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are on my blog (some of them are NSFW, just saying…) Link for my blog is on my profile. Also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be a jump ahead in time. I’ll probably fast forward to the week that Bella leaves. I don’t want to make this a mundane story, rehashing the same things over and over again. Anyhow, some folks will be making a reappearance (Jacob and Victoria), more stealing will happen and a ghost from Alice’s past comes back as well. Who do you think?**

**Also, I’d still like to hear what you all think should happen with Bella and Edward? Should he move up to Seattle or should she move down to the island? Leave your opinion in a review!  Hugs!**


	13. Zero Zero Tolerance for BS

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Up next will be a jump ahead in time. I’ll probably fast forward to the week that Bella leaves. I don’t want to make this a mundane story, rehashing the same things over and over again. Anyhow, some folks will be making a reappearance (Jacob and Victoria), more stealing will happen and a ghost from Alice’s past comes back as well. Who do you think?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Zero Zero Tolerance for BS**

**BPOV**

“We’ve got to go to the mainland to get some fireworks,” Alice said as she plopped down next to me. “Tomorrow’s the Fourth of July and a number of guests are American. They’ll get a kick out of a full-on fireworks display.”

“Don’t remind me about the date,” I grumbled. If it was the Fourth of July tomorrow, it meant that I’d be leaving the day after that and I truly didn’t want to. I wanted to stay on the island with Edward. “Can the guys come with us?”

Alice gave me a sad look, knowing my reasoning for the guys joining us. “Emmett and Jasper are working but Edward said he’d come,” she said. “Not working but staying here is driving him nuts. He could use some down time in Rio. Besides, he has connections with some really awesome vendors who can get us some kick ass fireworks. He’s making calls now.”

“Cool,” I breathed, grateful that my boyfriend, whom I leaving for nearly two months, was coming with us. “I’m going to quickly shower before we shove off.”

“Bring something to wear to a club. We’re heading out afterward,” Alice said as she walked to her villa.

“Alice, I don’t want to bring a bag while I’m shopping.”

“You can leave it on the boat, silly,” she giggled. “We’ll get ready there.” She danced off and I walked the other direction. I was slightly wary of walking on my own since Victoria had been given her notice to vacate her villa permanently. Word on the island is that she blamed me and she was ready to kill. Carlisle was the one to approach her, though. He was very forth-coming in his reasons for her to leave. He said that the resort was being expanded and that they were going to use her villa and the unused villas for families in addition to the honeymoon capital of the world. Victoria didn’t buy it, I’m certain but legally she had to be out as of August first.

Making it back to the villa without incident, I changed out of my bikini and into a pair of shorts, a yellow tank top and matching accessories. I also packed a bag for my club wear. I decided to bring a stark, white halter dress with gold accessories. I looked very virginal, even though I wasn’t really. I was tempted to dress Edward but decided against it since he was so anal about how he looked.

“Bella! Did Alice tell you about her overwhelming need to go the mainland? And to go _clubbing?_ ” Edward yelled through the house.

“Yes, baby,” I shouted from the closet, tossing my shoes into my duffel. I walked out, tossing the bag onto the bed. Edward was in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a red v-neck and a pair of flip flops. Nestled in his unruly bronze hair were a pair of aviator sunglasses. “You need to get yourself all sexified for our night out. I was going to do it but heaven forbid I ruin your system in your closet.”

“Shut it,” he snorted, smacking my ass lightly. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are,” I giggled. “Your shirts are arranged by color, then designer and you’ve got this weird system for cleaning? You’re the most anal man I’ve ever met, baby.”

“Control freak,” he said, motioning around his head. “But, I’m working on it. Your chaos is definitely pushing me to the limit.”

“My chaos?” I laughed, putting my hands on my hips.

“Look at your clothes, gorgeous girl,” he said, pointing to my haphazard portion of his immaculate closet.

“Leaving in two days,” I said quietly, pulling on the t-shirts, tossing them into my open suitcase just outside of the closet. My heart shattered when I said that and it took all of my power to not cry. I was more upset about leaving Edward than I was at the end of my engagement on my wedding day.

“Shit,” Edward said as he gathered me in his arms. “I’m sorry, gorgeous girl. I’m an ass.”

“No, you’re not. I’m just being a baby over our imminent separation,” I answered, snuggling into his embrace. “And I’m a mess. Slob, really.”

“If I get to keep you, then I don’t care about your sloppy habits, Bella,” he said, pressing a kiss to my hair. “But, we know that this separation is temporary. I’ve already booked my flight for the first of September and I’m staying for three weeks. You’ll be sick of me by the time I get ready to leave.”

“Or I may squeeze in your suitcase to stay with you,” I giggled, kissing his chest, right above his heart.

“I may just want to stay with you in Seattle,” Edward replied, tightening his hold on me. “Get back to my regularly pasty self.”

“So, you’re not usually this golden tan color?” I teased, running my hands along his forearms.

“Ah, no,” he chuckled. “I’m so pale that I’m nearly translucent but being on a tropical island kind of makes that pale, deathly pallor disappear until I’m out of the sun for about a week then I’m back to being a ghost.” He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. “We’ll get through this separation, Bella. We’ll talk constantly…on the phone, emails, Skype. Despite the distance, one thing will never, EVER change and that’s the fact that I love you so much. The past three weeks have been nothing short of amazing.”

“They have been wonderful,” I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his soft, pouty lips. “I love you so much, Cullen.”

He growled, bending down to pick me up. My legs wrapped around his slender waist as he pinned to the wall just outside of the closet. Our kisses were languid, loving and full of passion.

“You better not be fucking in there,” Alice screamed from the kitchen.

“God damn it,” Edward snarled, glaring out the door. “Can’t we just stay here and make out?”

I wriggled my hips over his rock-hard cock, earning a guttural moan from him. “Tempting but Alice wants fireworks.”

“I’ll show you fireworks,” Edward growled, nibbling on my neck. I squealed, twining my hands into his hair. I wanted that mouth elsewhere. _Like between my legs_. I wanted him. So badly, I wanted him. I wanted to make love to him and seal our relationship.

“I’m coming in, porn stars,” Alice laughed. “You better be dressed. I don’t want to see your nekkid ass, Eddie.”

“Don’t kill my sister,” Edward chanted. “Don’t kill my sister. I love my sister.”

“I don’t love your sister. She’s taking our time away from each other,” I pouted.

“I know, love,” he replied, brushing an errant curl away from my face. “At least we’re going to Rio together unlike when Emmett dragged me out of here at the ass-crack of dawn to fishing.”

“True,” I smirked.

“Oh, good, you’re still dressed. In a compromising position, but dressed,” Alice chirped.

“Who’s to say that I’m inside of Bella and you just can’t tell,” Edward snarked. He thrust his hips slightly, earning a few moans from me. His zipper was grazing over my clit and I was getting wetter with each thrust.

“You’re not having sex,” Alice said, sitting down on the bed, poking around in my duffel. “Oh, great choice, Bella. Very appropriate for the club we’re going to tonight.”

Edward sighed, releasing me from his hold against the wall. “We tried. We pretended to have sex and yet, she came in and sat down, trying to carry on a conversation.”

“Maybe if we ignore her, she’ll go away,” I snickered.

“Not likely,” Alice said as she hopped up, walking into Edward’s closet. I heard some hangers move around and Alice walked back out, holding a pair of black pants, black button down and black shoes. She put the shoes into the outside pocket of my bag and folded the clothes, setting them inside of the duffel.

“Alice, those will wrinkle,” Edward hissed.

“We’ve got an iron on the boat, Edward,” she said. “Come on you two! It takes an hour and half to get to the mainland from the island and I want to make sure we have enough time to get ready to go out to the club.” She grabbed my hand, dragging me away from Edward. Though, he followed me like a lost puppy, picking up the bag from the bed.

We got to the boat and spent fifteen minutes getting it ready for departure. We weren’t using the big yacht from before. We were using a smaller boat since it was going to be the three of us going to the mainland today. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were meeting up with us later and they were going to take the one of the sport fishing boats. The nice thing about using the fishing boats was that they moved faster than the yacht. Once we were on open water, Edward throttled the boat and we flew along the water. I loved it. So did Edward.

Alice was green.

Poor thing.

_Heh, heh…not. Pay back for interrupting our making out._

Edward docked the boat and Alice flew onto the slip, kissing the ground. Edward chuckled as he tied the boat to the slip. He locked up the bags into the small living area before he hopped onto the dock. Alice scowled at him before she stomped away. I just laughed, twining my fingers with Edward’s as we walked to the garage where the Cullen’s stored their cars. Alice stopped in front of the door, holding out her hand. “I’m driving, Edward.”

“My car? Hell no,” Edward snorted. “Alice, you’ve had more accidents than…I’ll shut up. You can’t drive my car. I’d like to live to see thirty.”

“But, Edward,” Alice whined. “You drive too fast.”

“I may drive fast but I’ve never been in an accident, Sprite,” Edward explained, patting her head. Alice glowered at him. “You’ve totaled seven cars, Alice. You hate to use your brake and let’s not talk about your road rage issues.”

“Hmmm, let me think,” I pondered. “A Cullen with speeding issues or another Cullen who doesn’t like to use the brake and has road rage. PLUS totaling seven cars. Edward’s driving, Sprite. I’d suggest me driving but I don’t have an international driver’s license. Out of the two of you, I’m like Miss Fucking Daisy.”

Edward smirked at his sister who rolled her eyes. We walked into the garage and piled into a sleek silver Volvo. Expertly, Edward navigated the streets of Rio until we reached a large store with displays of fireworks and other pyrotechnics. Alice bounced out of the backseat of the car and into the store. We followed behind her and watched as Alice searched for fireworks that would work for the resort. Unfortunately, Alice’s Portuguese was not as good as Edward’s. We spent nearly an hour and half, arguing with the owner about the fireworks and the cost. It wasn’t until Edward explained to Alice that the prices were in Brazilian real that Alice understood and shut up. Edward finished the transaction and we loaded up enough explosives into Edward’s car to blow a fairly large crater into the earth.

Damn…that is all.

We loaded up the fireworks into the cargo hold of the boat before changing into our club wear. Edward ironed his clothes while Alice started attacking my hair with a curling iron. My hair was pinned back into a low ponytail  and my makeup was soft and sultry. Alice deemed my face and hair done, pushing me toward the bathroom to get changed into my dress.

I stripped out of my casual jean shorts and tank top. My underwear underneath my clothes wouldn’t work for the dress I was wearing. It was a white dress for god sakes. My panties were hot pink and my bra wasn’t a convertible. I wrinkled my nose as I removed those as well, being completely naked underneath my dress. Sans underwear. _If Edward found out, he’d blow a gasket or try to fuck me…I think I’ll beg for the latter._ I finished my outfit with my gold jewelry and matching gold shoes, feeling like a Greek goddess. A very exposed Greek goddess, but a goddess nonetheless.

Walking out of the bathroom, I blushed as Alice rushed past me, causing my skirt to fly up. The door slammed shut and I teetered over to Edward, not entirely confident in my stiletto sandals. He was working on his shirt but had on his black dress pants. He looked so sexy doing such a mundane domestic task. The muscles of his back were twitching as he methodically removed the creases in his black dress shirt. I bit my lip, wanting to desperately lick the length of his spine. Wetness seeped from between my legs and onto the tops of my thighs. _Tonight is going to be a long fucking night._

“I see you staring, Bella. You’re not as stealthy as you think you are,” he snorted, looking over his shoulder.

“I never claimed to be stealthy,” I retorted. “I’m grateful I’m upright since these shoes are deathtraps. Though, they make my legs look fabulous. Don’t you think?”

He turned around. His gaze moved up my body, staring at me hungrily. I cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow while he openly ogled me. _Good ahead, baby, eye fuck me._ He licked his lips when he saw my nipples poking through the white fabric of my dress. Slowly, Edward gave me the gesture to turn around. I did, pulling my hair over my shoulders to display my bare back. I felt his warmth behind me as his hands glided over my back, moving down to my hips. “Your legs look great but fuck, Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve seen. And I have to ask…are you wearing any underwear?”

“Find out, baby,” I purred, looking over my shoulder.

He growled, moving his hand to my ass, gently pulling up my skirt. He felt the bare skin of my butt and he groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder. My skirt fell back around my legs and he turned me, crashing his mouth against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, claiming it as his. And I was. I was his in every sense of the word. My fingers were kneading his hard muscles of his back, trying to pull him closer as we made love with our mouths. Edward’s hands were on my ass, holding me against his steel-hard cock.

“God! You two are worse than Rose and Emmett,” Alice giggled. Her voice was like a bucket of cold water and we jumped apart.

“No, we’re not,” Edward said grumpily. “Rose and Emmett would go at it in public. Bella and I were just kissing, Alice.”

“The way you were grabbing at her ass, indicated that you wanted to do more than just kiss, Edward Anthony,” Alice laughed as she went to grab her purse. Edward stuck out his tongue at Alice as he turned back to the shirt on the ironing board. He finished up and put it on his body, covering up his deliciously toned torso. Quickly he buttoned the shirt and tucked it into his pants. He groaned quietly as he tried to be sneaky in adjusting his boner.

_At least his arousal is covered by pants and boxers. I’ve got nothing but sticky thighs._

“So, where are we going out to eat?” Alice asked, sitting down on the banquette of the boat.

“There’s an Italian restaurant near the club,” Edward explained as he ran some gel through his hair. I sat down next to Alice, crossing my legs. I watched as Edward fluffed his hair and put on his cologne. “I’ve already texted Emmett with the name of the club along with the restaurant. Rose, Emmett and Jasper will meet us there depending on the time.”

“What club are we going to?” I asked.

“It’s a swanky placed called Zero Zero,” Alice replied. “Better than the club we went to when we first came to Rio. It’s more high end. We may even see a celeb or two.”

“Like who?” I asked.

“Alice is convinced that she saw Lindsay Lohan at Zero Zero once. It wasn’t her. It was a female impersonator dressed up as Lindsay,” Edward laughed, sitting down across from us.

“And how do you know that?” Alice growled, glaring at her brother.

“Because _he_ propositioned me in the bathroom, asking if I could suck his cock while he reenacted some huge scene from _The Parent Trap_ ,” Edward shuddered. “It took all of my restraint not to slug him for being an ass and ruining one of my favorite movies from when I was a kid, thank you very much.”

“When was this?” I asked, laughing at Edward’s expression of disgust and Alice’s ashen face.

“Right after Alice graduated from college. She came down to the island before she started working and we took out on the town to toast her recent achievement,” Edward explained, running his hand along my leg. I shivered, shooting him a look. He grinned crookedly, continuing his sensual assault on my poor leg. I eventually kicked his hand away and tucked my leg under my body. Edward just snickered.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,” Alice groaned, covering her lips. Her tanned skin looked pale and garish compared to her strapless gold dress with a peacock skirt.

“You didn’t have to see it. A Lindsay-wannabe with his cock hanging out of his skirt,” Edward cringed. Alice paled even more. I was laughing hysterically. I wished I had seen it. Perhaps Lindsay will be at the club so I can have a repeat performance of ‘As the Cock Twitches.’

Alice eventually had some color return to her but it took awhile. Edward physically moved me to be in his lap. His lips were attached to my neck, kissing me slowly and languidly. With each pass of his lips on my skin, it lit me on fire. It took all of my control not to drag him into the bedroom and ravage him within an inch of his soul. When Alice stood up, we knew that our time to be the obnoxiously canoodling couple was over. Alice grabbed my hand and we left the boat with Edward following us. I tried to walk normally but I knew I had a waddle going on since I was trying to not let my arousal get to me.

First stop in the restaurant was the bathroom so I could wipe between my legs. I was a mess.

Dinner was a lot of fun. Alice and Edward were bonding as siblings again. It was magical to see them rekindle their relationship. I could tell that Edward loved his sister and that his previous behavior had scarred their relationship. Now that he was returning to normal, so was their friendship and sibling connection. The ribbing and teasing was hysterical to watch. I could tell that it was purely out of love and affection toward each other.

While we were eating our dessert, Edward’s phone chimed and he said that the rest of our party were on their way, driving directly to the club. Alice had waved for the bill and before I could even try to pay it, slid her credit card inside. I glowered at her. So did Edward. His wallet was already out. It was Alice’s turn to stick out her tongue as she signed the credit slip.

We left the car at the restaurant and walked a few short blocks to the Zero Zero. Edward’s fingers were twined with mine and he offered his arm to Alice while we strolled through the balmy night. The thumping bass of the club filled our ears as we neared the entrance. The bouncer eyed us and let us in without any preamble, ignoring the line of patrons waiting to go in. There was some grumbling but it was quickly lost on the music and smoke of the club.

“What do you girls want to drink?” Edward shouted over the music.

“Seven and seven,” Alice chirped.

“Jack and coke,” I replied. Edward nodded and weaved through people to the bar. Alice and I were people watching, shocked at the sheer mass of humanity inside of this club. Or rather, in the outdoor club. Lights were pulsating and the booming bass was causing my insides to vibrate.

“ALICE! BELLA!” boomed the voice of Emmett. He was standing on something, waving his hands wildly. “OVER HERE!”

“Do you think he wants us to go over there?” I quipped.

“We should just stay put and continue to let him look like a fool,” Alice giggled, linking her arm with mine. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed heavily. “I’m going to miss you, Bella. I know that you are incredibly close with my brother but you are my closest friend. I’m going to be a sobbing mess when you leave in a couple of days, just like Edward.”

“If you two cry, so will I,” I sniffled, a rogue tear falling down my cheek. “I truly don’t want to go but, my job, my apartment…it’s all in Seattle. I can’t just leave without any notice.”

“I know, but I also know that you’ll be back,” Alice answered, wrapping her arms around my waist. “And that we’ll be sisters.”

“Awfully sure of yourself, Sprite,” I smiled, kissing her hair.

“Have you believed in fate? Destiny?” Alice asked, pulling back to look at me. I shrugged, not really having an opinion on the whole thing. “Well, I do. Everything happens for a reason, Bella. Your ex-fiancé was destined to discover his sexuality and break up with you on your wedding day. We were destined to meet on that flight to Rio and become friends. You were destined to meet my brother and _fix him_. We’re destined to be family, Bella. To be my brother’s wife. To be my sister. To be a mother… I’ve seen it. I know it. I feel it. So does Edward. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone. Certainly not with Lauren. He was always so fearful with her that he’d do something to upset her. Then, she broke him with her…” Alice huffed out a breath. “…and he turned into a mut.”

“A mut?”

“Male slut,” Alice explained. “But, you’ve brought him back. My sweet, loving and adorkable brother is back.”

“Adorkable is right,” I giggled. “He’s got so many geeky qualities, wrapped in such a sexy package.”

“Focus, Swan,” Alice smirked, snapping her fingers in front  of my face. I smacked her lightly. “You’re right, though. My brother is a huge geek in a hot dude’s clothes.” She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. “Thank you, Bella. Just, thank you.”

I returned her hug and kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being my friend, Alice. Thank you for listening to my story and for everything.”

“Wow, sexy is macking it with a girl,” I heard in a heavily accented male voice. Alice and I broke apart, seeing the asshole from the first club leering at us with a friend of his. “Maybe they’d be interested in a foursome?”

“Hell yeah,” his friend sneered, looking at Alice and I like we were a pair of steaks. He reached out for Alice and she jumped away. “Oooh, feisty.”

“Didn’t you learn your lesson from before?” I growled, putting my hands on my hips. “I don’t want to ruin another pair of shoes on your thick skull.”

“I’m willing to overlook that indiscretion for one night of passion, sexy,” Jacob, the guy from the first club, purred. “Come on, baby. We can have a fun time in my apartment with my friend. Ever been with two guys? One in your ass and the other in your pussy? You could lick her and make her come…”

I grabbed Alice’s arm and ignored the two sexual deviants, hoping that they would leave us alone. We walked toward Emmett and Jasper who were seated at a table. Edward was nowhere to be found, presumably still getting our drinks. The guys weren’t that easily dissuaded. Jacob and his friend blocked our path back to Emmett and Jasper. Jacob’s friend put his hand on my arm, glaring at me. “Perhaps we weren’t clear. It wasn’t a request.”

“Request or not, you have five seconds to remove your grimy paws from my body before I use my stiletto to skewer you’re mediocre balls,” I growled, ready to fight.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me,” Alice hissed at Jacob, who was pinning her to his body. His hands were gripping her arms so tightly that her hands were white from lack of circulation.

“You say that now, but you’ll be begging for more before the night is over,” Jacob cooed, nipping at Alice’s ear.

My eyes were frantically searching for Edward or to capture the attention of Emmett or someone who could help us. Everyone was too busy dancing to notice our plight. With a snarl, I ripped my hand from my attacker’s arm and punched him in the nose using the heel of my hand. It made a sickening crunch and instantly, it started bleeding. I jumped back, not wanting any of the blood on my white dress.

“You BITCH!” he screamed, which garnered a few looks; one of which was Jasper. He saw Alice in Jacob’s arms and he barreled through the crowd to wrench Alice from his grasp. Emmett must have seen Jasper take off like a bat out of hell when he was at my side, guarding me protectively. “Did you see that, man? She hit me without provocation!”

“No, she didn’t,” Emmett growled. “I know my sister well enough to know that she wouldn’t attack an innocent man. Right, Bells?”

“He propositioned me and wouldn’t let go of my arm,” I hissed. “Then, Jacob, my _friend_ from the first club was hurting Alice. Seriously, I’m ready to kill them both.”

Edward showed up with the drinks and he saw Jacob and the protective stance of his brother in front of me, Jasper soothing Alice who was crying, and the guy with the now broken and bloodied nose. He threw down the drinks, his eyes were black fire. “Did you not LEARN ANYTHING?” he yelled in Jacob’s face.

“Listen, man, we’re just going to go,” Jacob said quietly. “Quil needs a doctor since you can’t control your bitch. She needs a collar and a leash.” Jacob tugged on his friend, Quil’s shirt. Edward wouldn’t have it. He reared back, punching Jacob in the face, following another punch to Quil’s nose. By now, the security team had arrived, prattling on in Portuguese. Emmett quickly explained what had happened, based off of our expressions and my brief description. The head security guy looked at Jacob, pulling out his cell phone.

As it turned out, Jacob and his friend, Quil, had been banned from this bar for doing the exact same thing to a young girl last year. The security team escorted them into the arms of the police. We gave our statements in a back office before heading back out to the main club. Unfortunately, our evening out was cut short because Alice was extremely upset and in pain due to Jacob’s hold on her. I was just as upset but didn’t want it to ruin my night out. I was the minority and we decided to go back to the resort.

On the boat ride back, Edward and I took the smaller boat while Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice used the yacht we used to get to the Rio earlier in the day. Edward was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride back to island. “Are you mad at me?” I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“What? No!” Edward replied, pulling me to his side while he drove the boat over the black ocean. “I’m just upset that Jacob and his crony had their hands on you, gorgeous girl. They hurt you.” His eyes darted to the now deepening bruise on my arm. “They hurt my sister…”

“I have a bruise but Quil has a broken nose courtesy of the two of us,” I snickered.

“And Jacob may have a broken jaw,” Edward smirked, giving me a smug smile. “Plus, they were arrested. If this is their second strike, they’re in deep shit. Based off what the security guys were saying, Jacob is a predator and his photograph is on the do not enter list of every club in the Rio area.”

“How did he get in?” I frowned.

“New bouncer, supposedly,” Edward cut out. His hands tightened around the wheel of the boat. “Anyhow, we may have had put the end to a string of rapes. Quil and Jacob were their leading suspects but had eluded capture.”

“I hope that they are and they are put behind bars for a long, _long_ time. I’m still pissed at them for ruining our night, though. I wanted to dance with you,” I pouted.

“We can dance back at my villa, minus the overbearing crowd, smoky atmosphere and obnoxious siblings,” he answered. “I can also thoroughly enjoy the fact that you are currently not wearing any panties.”

“Game on, Cullen. Game on.”

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I woke up naked and sexually satisfied. No, we didn’t make love. We did make out and do everything _but_ sex. Curled around me was Edward. His face was smooth and his lips were pushed out into an adorable pout. I was cradled in his arms. One hand was resting on my breast while the other was laying over my hip, dangerously close to my happy girlie bits. My heart ached that tomorrow would be the last day I’d wake up with him for nearly two months. Tears sprang into my eyes at the prospect.

I rolled over, hastily wiping my face and desperately wishing the tears would stop. I didn’t want Edward to see how upset I was over leaving. He’d been through so much recently that he didn’t need a sniffly, sobbing girlfriend to add to the mix. Deal with it, Swan. It’s not like he was dying. My pathetic ass was going back to rainy, dreary, nasty Seattle while my boyfriend… _love of my fucking life…_ was staying in paradise with half naked women who would undoubtedly throw themselves at him.

My tears weren’t stopping so I dragged myself away from Edward’s arms. I put on his button-down shirt from last night and walked out to the living room where my cell phone was charging. It was early, roughly eight in the morning. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who wasn’t closely connected to the situation. I dialed Angela, curling up on the same chair where I gave Edward his first blowjob.

“Unless you’re dying, I’m hanging up,” Angela croaked.

“Nice to talk to you too, Ang,” I snorted.

“Do you know what time it is?” she whined. “It’s two in the fucking morning.”

“Come on…it’s not like you’re working today. It’s July Fourth,” I whined back. “I need you. Please, Ang. I need you so badly. You’re my best friend and I’m…”

“Okay, okay. Give me a second. Ben’s poking me and pointing to the door. Apparently, we’re being loud.” I listened to her speak quietly to bed and some shuffling. “Shoot, Swan.”

“I’ve found the love of my life,” I blurted out, all hopes of easing Angela into this conversation blown with my uncontrollable bout of word vomit.

“Bitch, say what?” Angela laughed.

“At the resort, I met a guy. He’s the _one_. You know, the _ONE!_ ”

“Yes, I know the _one._ I married mine. Is a ‘native?’” Angela asked.

“No. He’s American and works at the resort,” I explained.

“Start at the beginning, Bella,” Angela said. “You’re not really making sense. Or maybe, my brain is still asleep.”

I took a deep breath and began my story from the beginning. Angela listened quietly, asking questions for clarification but for the most part, was pretty quiet. After I explained my feelings, I waited for Angela’s response, only to be greeted with snores. “ANGELA! Wake up!”

“I’m up. Sorry,” she yawned.

“What did I say?”

“You met this girl, Alice, who is the daughter of the owners of the resort. You become friends and stay with her. Then, you meet her man-whore of a brother and are drawn to him. You ignore him for the most part until the night of some nasty-ass storm where you spend the night. You talk and walls get broken down. Long story short is that you finally see _him_ and you love him. Yeah?”

“Pretty much,” I grumbled.

“So, why are you calling me at two in the morning?” she asked, again stifling a yawn.

“What should I do? I don’t want to leave,” I whimpered. “I’m physically sick about the prospect of leaving tomorrow, Ang. Help me. You’re smart and shit.”

“Bella, this is your call. Now, you can’t just stay on the island. Not right now. You’ve got commitments and such that you need to attend to,” Angela explained. “What about your job? Apartment? Fallout of the wedding fiasco?”

“I’m coming home, now, Angela. It’s just that…I don’t know if my home is _home_ anymore,” I said, resting my head on my knees.

“You are in a pickle,” Angela sighed.

“Really, Ang? A pickle? My life cannot be compared to a cucumber soaked in salt water,” I deadpanned.

“Bite me,” Angela griped.

“No, thanks. Too bony,” I giggled. Angela growled. “You love me, Cheney. You know it.”

“I do but you’re a pain in my ass who’s keeping me away from my hubby. I could be having epically fantastic sex right now but noooooooo, I’m yapping to you about your man problems,” she bellowed.

“You would not be having sex. You’d be sleeping, slacker,” I quipped. “Focus, Ang. Please, help me. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry, Bella, but I don’t know what to say. I can tell that you love this guy and that he makes you happy. If it’s meant to be, you’ll survive this distance and time apart without any issues. However, based off what you said about his previous behavior, you may have some lingering trust issues. Not that I blame you. I mean, Tyler and his skanky ass, dumped you on your wedding day. Then, you meet a reformed man-whore who may or may _not_ be faithful. I’d have the same trepidations.”

“Angela, it’s not that I don’t trust Edward. I do,” I said. “I just…I’m afraid that once I’m gone, he’ll realize that I’m _not worth it_.” I heard a quiet cough and saw Edward standing outside of the living room. His green eyes were boring into mine and he looked hurt, upset and some other emotion that I couldn’t place.

“Let me guess, he heard you,” Angela asked.

“Yeah,” I drawled out. “I’m going to go.”

“Right. I’ll see you in a few days, Bella. I love you and it’ll all work out. I promise,” she whispered. With a click, she was gone. I was staring at Edward, who was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. His hair was a riotous mess atop his head. What really struck me was the pain in his eyes. I was a fucking moron. Idiotic. Stupid. _Where’s the nearest hole? I want to crawl in and disappear forever._

“Don’t hate me,” I whispered in a tiny voice. “I was panicking…I was afraid. I still am afraid.”

“I could never hate you, Bella,” he replied in a gruff voice. “I am worried, though. Why do you think that I’m going to realize that you’re not worth it?”

“Because, I don’t know,” I shrugged.

“Yes, you do. Tell me,” he muttered, sitting down across from me.

“Out of sight; out of mind,” I whimpered. “I’ll be gone and you’ll be here…it won’t be the same, Edward.”

“You’re right. It won’t,” he said. “It’s gonna suck, I know but I’m positive that I’m never, _ever_ going to think that you’re not worth it. Bella, you’re everything to me. You’re my reason for being on this planet. I never thought I could find someone who I would want to be with as much as you.”

“But, you seem fine,” I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks in steady streams. “I mean, you aren’t panicking or freaking out that I’m leaving.”

“Bella, it’s taking all of my power to not hide out in your luggage. When you leave, I’ll be a sobbing, hysterical mess. I don’t want to be away from you. The mere thought of you not being on the island makes me sick and I wish I could go with you to Seattle. Unfortunately, we both have responsibilities to attend to; it’s the sad reality of being a fucking adult.”

“I’m still afraid of ‘out of sight; out of mind,’” I squeaked out. “You’ll be surrounded by all of these beauties…”

“But, you’re the only one I want,” Edward stressed, taking my face in his hands wiping my face with his thumbs. “Finally, after twenty-nine years, I know what it feels like to be loved… _truly loved_ …by someone. I’m never letting that go. We’ll get through this, Bella. It’ll test our relationship but I know that we’re strong enough to do this. When you leave this island tomorrow, you will be taking my heart. It’s yours. It’ll always be yours.”

“Promise?” I cried, my face soaking wet from my tears.

“With my soul, I promise,” he said, giving me a crooked smile while a few tears fell out of his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck, causing him to fall on his ass. The emotions I had kept bottled up for the past few weeks erupted and I sobbed against his shoulder. He held me tightly, his own tears dampening his shirt that I wore.

I don’t know how long we stayed in each other’s arms, crying over my impending departure. Unfortunately, it was my cramped legs and overwhelming need to pee that broke us apart. I took care of business. Edward moved from the floor to the couch, with two cups of coffee on the table. “Come here, gorgeous.” I bit my lip and padded to Edward’s open arms. I curled up against his chest, relishing his strong arms around my frame. “Bella, you know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, pressing closer to Edward’s body. “I love you so much, too, Edward. I’m just…shattered…over the prospect of leaving you.”

“I know, baby,” he said against my hair. “I wish it was different but this separation is temporary. I’ll be up in Seattle in September. I’ll even give you my flight information so you know when I’m supposed to arrive.”

“But, you’re going to leave Seattle,” I said, putting my head on his bare chest.

“I may have a departure date on my flight but it’s not set in stone, Bella,” he said.

“What do you mean?” I asked. I looked at him and saw that he was sincere in what he was saying but I confused.

“I mean that I’ve spoken to my family about taking an extended leave of absence,” he explained. “Home isn’t _here_ anymore. Home is with you. I want to be with you as long as I can. Now, I don’t want to impose. I’m willing to stay in a hotel…”

“Over my dead, rotting corpse,” I snarled as I straddled his waist. “You’ll stay with me until we decide the next step in our relationship. Forever sounds good.”

“I love the sound of that,” Edward whispered as his hands glided along my back to my ass. He smirked when he felt my bare ass. Yeah, no panties again. “Really, Bella? Did you not learn from last night?”

“Panicky moment. Finding panties was not a high priority,” I snorted. “Besides, I’m covered.”

Edward grinned wickedly, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. In a blink of an eye, the black shirt was open and my breasts were on full display along with my pussy. “Not anymore,” he purred, cupping my breasts with his hands. His thumbs were massaging my nipples. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, Bella.”

I moaned appreciatively as I ran my fingertips down his bare chest. Edward’s hands were tracing random patterns on my skin, focusing on my breasts. His sensual assault on my nipples was causing my body to react. Then again, I was perpetually wet around Edward. However, right now, it was dripping out of my core, coating my upper thighs.

“What do you want, my Bella?” he asked.

 _I want you. I want to make love to you._ “Anything,” I whispered. “Fuck, Edward, I’m so wet.”

“Even after all of the fun we had last night?” he purred, tracing one long finger down the center of my body, stopping just above my Brazilian wax.

“I’m always fucking wet around you,” I hissed out. “You’re so god damned sexy, Edward. Perfect, really. You make me feel like I’m the most precious treasure…”

“You are,” he smiled. “To me, you’re the only woman that I’ll ever want. I want to give you everything. I want to give you all of me.”

“Please?” I begged as he continued to torment me with his finger, just above where I wanted him to touch. My body was aching for something. My arousal was seeping onto his shorts and I wanted his fingers, his mouth, his cock…anything to take the ache away. “Edward, touch me. Please?”

“All in good time, baby,” he said. “Wrap your legs around me.” I furrowed my brow but obliged to his request. He picked me up, carrying me the short distance to his kitchen. Placing me on the island counter, he smiled at me with such a wicked gleam in his eye. “I’m going to fucking feast on you. No part of your body will be ignored my tongue, my sexy girl. It’s only fitting that I do so in the kitchen.”

“Shit,” I squeaked. His smiled widened as he kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue inside of my mouth. His shirt was ripped from my body and I was completely naked on the island. His hands tangled into my hair, holding me to his mouth as he claimed me with his tongue.

My fingers twined into his messy locks, tugging on the silken strands. He growled lowly, ripping his mouth away from mine. I was panting breathlessly as his mouth sucked and kissed down my neck. His hand was pulling on my hair, angling my head to give him more skin to lick. His other hand was palming my breast, kneading it aggressively. His power was making me even wetter, coating the granite counters. I could feel the wetness on my ass beneath me. “Lie back, Isabella,” Edward snarled against my neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I hissed as I lie back onto the counter. Edward’s mouth was dragging along my collarbone, nipping and sucking. His lips moved to my right nipple. He looked up at me, biting down on it. I let out a guttural groan, bucking at the feeling. His other hand was twisting my left nipple to the point where it was bright pink from his ministrations. I moved my hands, trying to rub my clit to get some sort of relief but Edward pulled back.

“Your orgasm today is mine,” he said in a dominating tone. “I want to be the one to give it to you. I know you’re aching, Isabella. I can feel your wetness on my chest as I feast on your perfect tits. I promise you that you will not be unsatisfied. You will feel the most wonderful pleasure from me, my girl. Now, arms above your head and do _not_ try and touch your pussy. It’s mine. Say it, baby.”

“Yours, all yours,” I whimpered.

“Good,” he smirked, resuming his all-out assault on my left nipple. I groaned, throwing my head back. Edward continued southward. He stopped at the edge of my ribcage, kissing my flesh softly and almost reverently. With a playful smile, he traced his tongue along my navel. I giggled, squirming under his touch. The twinkle in his eyes changed and moved further down my body. Moving back, he stared into my eyes. “Put your feet on the counter, Isabella. Spread your legs for me so I can see how wet you are.”

With a whimper, I did as he asked. He groaned quietly, staring at my body. “God, Bella, it’s so tempting. I so badly want to make love to you,” he choked out. He was about to lean forward and press a kiss to my glistening folds when the patio window shattered. Edward covered me with his body. The distinct sound of a woman screaming filled the house.

“What was that?” I asked, my voice shaking and my previous desirable moment dissolved.

“Get dressed and hide in the bedroom,” Edward said. He ran to the laundry room, slipping on a pair of sneakers and darting out of the house. I scampered to the bedroom and decided to take a shower since smexy times were now over thanks to the mystery window-shatterer. By the time I was clean and dressed, Edward was back, looking a little worse for wear.

“Did you catch them?” I asked.

“It was Victoria,” Edward huffed. “She barely got ten feet off my property when I tackled her. She was screaming like a banshee saying that I would pay for breaking her heart. Like the broken window wasn’t enough?” He ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the kitchen counter that I was on prior to the window incident. “Security picked her up and she’s being detained on the island for destruction of property, stalking and harassment. The police are picking her up and probably just going to deport her. She’s also banned from the island from now on.”

“How can you enforce it?” I asked.

“We inform all of our vendors that she’s not allowed on the island, along with a picture,” Edward grumbled, glaring at the shattered glass all over the ground of his beautiful villa. “She’s also going to pay to replace my window.”

“What will you do?” I questioned, nodding my chin toward the window.

“Board it up,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I could have killed Victoria for what she did…”

“Was she watching?” I asked meekly.

“Every moment,” Edward said, turning his sad eyes to mine. “The fact that she was watching our intimate time...I feel violated. I feel exposed. I feel ashamed.”

“Edward, what we were doing was for the two of us,” I said as I put my hands on his arms. “Yes, she saw us but it doesn’t change how we feel for each other. Next time, we close the blinds.”

“We shouldn’t have to,” Edward snapped. “Fucking Victoria.” He strode over to me, wrapping his arms around me. He buried his nose into my damp hair. “I’ll give her credit, though. She stopped me from making love to you.”

“And that’s a good thing because?” I quipped, leaning my cheek against his chest.

“Because, I want to worship you. On a bed. Not on my kitchen counter,” he chuckled humorlessly. “I was so ready to whip off my shorts and bury myself inside of you, Bella.” He huffed out a breath, leaning his cheek against my hair. “I’m going to change. Jasper is coming over with some of the maintenance guys to clean up the glass and board up the window.”

“Kay,” I replied.

“Alice and Rose are setting up for the July Fourth barbeque,” Edward said. “If you want to hang out with them…I’m going to deal with this and I’ll join you at some point later today.”

“I’m sorry about Victoria,” I frowned. “And about…earlier.”

“Me, too,” Edward whispered. He pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth. “Love you, gorgeous girl. I’ll be out on the patio in a few hours. I promise.” He looked so forlorn and pissed off, not that I blamed him. Hell, I was pissed off that I didn’t get my orgasm. I was even _more_ pissed that he didn’t follow his instincts and made love with me. Fucking Victoria.

I left the villa and went to the breakfast buffet. Bright decorations were all over the patio, tables and chairs, wishing the American guests a Happy Independence Day! Alice and Rose were seated in the sun. Rose looked tired while Alice just looked wrecked. On her upper arms were dark bruises from where Jacob grabbed her. “Morning,” I said, sitting down next to Rosalie. “Everything okay?”

“Just fabulous,” Rose said with a grim smile.

“Explain,” I stated, arching a brow.

“Jacob and his buddy are the serial rapists,” Alice said blankly. “AND serial murderers. Their DNA is linked to roughly fifteen rape cases and five murders. We could have been _killed_ , Bella.”

“But we weren’t,” I said. “We stopped them, Ali. Was it scary? Fuck yes. But, we stopped them. They’re going to jail for a long, _long_ time.”

“No, not jail. This is an execution case,” Rose said. “If they are convicted, they die.”

“Well, that’s even better,” I smiled. “Relax, Sprite. We did a good thing. A very good thing.”

“I also hear that you had your own drama this morning,” Rose said, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” I grumbled. “Victoria had a snit fit and threw a rock through the patio window of Edward’s villa.”

“Were you asleep?” Alice asked.

“No…we were, um, fooling around in the kitchen,” I blushed. “Edward was about to go down on me when the rock came sailing through the plate glass window.”

“Dayum!” Rose snorted. “Do you know what happened to the red-headed witch of the Upper East side?”

“She’s being detained in the resort until the police can pick her up. Edward said that she’ll be deported and that she’s now banned from the island,” I said. “He’s working with Jasper and the maintenance guys to remove the glass, boarding up the window. So, while he’s dealing with that, I was wondering if you needed help setting up the barbeque?”

“Definitely,” Rose said. “I’ve got this laundry list of shit I need to get done.” She handed me a piece of paper of things that needed to be finished by the time the barbeque started at four. Some workers were already working on it but it was questionable if they would be finished by the time the barbeque started in just a few hours. Alice, Rose and I divided up the list and got to work.

Shortly before the barbeque was supposed to start, Esme relieved us and told us to shower in the employee lounge. I wrinkled my nose. I knew I was sweaty and gross. I was scrubbing the chaise lounges by the pool and setting up various patriotic decorations all around the pool deck. Alice, despite being slightly quiet and down, brought an extra pair of clothes for the two of us. She handed me a red and white skirt with a matching red t-shirt and white wedge heels. Her outfit was more casual with a jean skirt and a v-neck t-shirt  with an American flag on it. Rose wore a cute denim dress with red sandals. We looked very patriotic and cute.

We finished with our showers and went back out onto the pool deck. All of the American guests were wearing something red, white or blue. Even the guests from other countries were enjoying the party. Emmett was chatting with Carlisle and Esme. Rose hugged us, dancing to be with her man. Jasper sauntered up and wrapped his arms around Alice, kissing her ear. I smiled softly at how much they cared for each other. However, seeing them made me miss Edward. _Where was he?_

I searched the crowd, finally finding him speaking with Anita, who had come back from her vacation. She had been cleared of all wrong-doing regarding the thefts. There were four other instances of missing supplies and money while she was on her vacation. All arrows were pointing toward Huilen. It was always after her ‘shift’ that the money was missing, even though she was no longer an employee of the resort. Several other employees had seen her on the property, working the bars and obviously, taking money and alcohol.

Walking toward him, I slipped my hand in his. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead but continuing his conversation with Anita. She told us about her time off, specifically of all of the cleaning she did in her home. She even whipped out her cell phone to show us how immaculate her bathroom was. I smiled and nodded, slightly freaked out that this woman was prattling on how she used a toothbrush to get in all of the crevices of her toilet. It wasn’t until Carlisle barked at her to man her station at the baked potato bar that she left Edward and me.

“Edward, please promise me that you don’t use a toothbrush to clean your toilet,” I squeaked.

“I promise, Bella. I’m anal but that takes anal to a whole new level of fucked up,” Edward bellowed. “I just pray that she didn’t use that toothbrush in her mouth.”

I smacked him. “EDWARD! That is the most disgusting, foul thing I’ve ever heard! Gross!” I squealed. “Yuck, yuck yuck!”

The evening flew by and before we knew it, some of the workers were out in boats, preparing to launch our very own version of a Fourth of July extravaganza with the fireworks we had purchased the day before. Edward had set up a towel on the beach. He settled down on it and pulled me between his legs. We curled up together as the night sky lit up with bright colors of red, white, blue, green and yellow. Edward’s fingers were grasped tightly with mine, not watching the fireworks, but me. As the finale began, Edward picked up my right hand, pressing something warm onto my finger. I looked down and saw a ring on it. A ring that matched my necklace around my neck. “This is my promise to you, Bella. My promise that in less than two months, I’ll be in your arms in Seattle for as long as you’ll have me. It’s my promise that you will be the last and only woman that I will ever make love to. It’s a promise of a future, Bella.”

Tears were spilling over on my cheeks, completely speechless. I just watched him as he stared at me with such reverence, devotion and love. “A promise. My promise,” he whispered. “I love you, gorgeous girl. I’ve waited for you my whole life and I’m not losing you. Ever.”

“I love you, too,” I blubbered. “I…I…”

“I know, baby,” he said as he held me in his arms, cradling me as I fell apart for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days. “We still have tonight and tomorrow morning. Plus, I’m personally taking you to the airport. I’ll be with you every step until you go through security.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Of course, love,” he smiled, pressing a warm kiss to my mouth. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Kay,” I smiled, cuddling closer into his arms. “Though, sneaking you into my luggage sounds really good right now.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

**A/N: I’m surprised at how quickly this chapter came together. I was ready for it to take a week or longer to get through this. But, it didn’t. So, yay me! I rock! ;-)  Anyhow, pictures for this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). You can see the club they went to go dancing, some inspiration for the fireworks display and the ring that Edward gave our girl as his promise. Also, look me up on Polyvore (tufano79) to see their attire for the club and July Fourth. Finally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be Bella’s departure (in EPOV). It’s going to be slightly angsty. I mean, the guy’s soul mate is leaving him to go back to Seattle. He’s bound to be a little crushed. We’re also going to fast forward, too. I mean, we’ll start with Bella’s departure, then move ahead a month as they continue their long-distance relationship. It will also be in this chapter that Alice’s blast from the past comes for a visit. Some of you guessed it correctly when I posed the question of who it might be. Do you think it’s the same?**

**Leave me some!**


	14. It's so Hard To Say Goodbye

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine. AND I’m starting this chapter from scratch. Lost it when my computer imploded. Dang it.**

**Up next will be Bella’s departure (in EPOV). It’s going to be slightly angsty. I mean, the guy’s soul mate is leaving him to go back to Seattle. He’s bound to be a little crushed. We’re also going to fast forward, too. I mean, we’ll start with Bella’s departure, then move ahead a month as they continue their long-distance relationship. It will also be in this chapter that Alice’s blast from the past comes for a visit. Some of you guessed it correctly when I posed the question of who it might be. Do you think it’s the same?**

**Chapter Fourteen: It’s So Hard to Say Goodbye**

**EPOV**

It’s official. I’m a creeper.

I spent the night watching as Bella was sleeping. I counted her breaths, watching as her chest methodically rose and fell.  With each exhale, she whimpered quietly. _I know, baby. I’m sad, too_. I gazed at her long, mahogany locks as they were spread over my pillow. Her curls were crazy and perfect. I memorized how her body perfectly fit in with mine. Where she dipped, I curved. We were like two pieces of a puzzle. On her back, I traced her beauty marks.

I was terrified of her leaving. My heart was shattering at her imminent departure. I felt empty. I felt broken. I felt…

_Such a pussy, Edward. Get over it. It’s not permanent!_

Shut it. It’s two months. Two long months. Without _her_.

Bella gripped my body as if I was going to disappear. I returned her embrace, happy to feel her against me. I wanted to be draped in her warmth forever. For now, I’ll gladly accept her naked body pressed against mine. The tears she was crying…not so much. Her tears covered my bare chest as she sobbed in her sleep.

“I wish I could come with you,” I mumbled against her soft, fragrant hair. “You’re _everything_ to me, gorgeous girl. My reason for breathing. I love you and I know that I am going to marry you someday.”

Her response was a choked sob against my body. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes still clamped shut. However, her face was covered with tears. She looked so broken against me. With a heavy sigh, I went back to counting her beauty marks on her back. What number was I on? Eh, I’ll start from the beginning.

Suffice it to say, I never fell asleep that night. I just held her, watched her, caressed her supple skin, inhaled her strawberry and cream scent, kissed her wherever I could reach…anything to remember her. Shortly after the sun peaked over the horizon, Bella’s eyes cracked open. Her lids were red and puffy from the tears she shed during the night, sobbing in her dreams. With a sad smile, she looked up at me, her warm chocolate brown orbs stared at me. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through my hair and down my scruffy cheek. I held her hand against my face, staring at her.

_Don’t go. Stay. Please, stay. I want to love you. I want to make love to you. Please, don’t go._

 

“Promise me something, Edward,” Bella said, her voice raspy from disuse and sadness.

 

“Anything,” I vowed.

 

“Don’t cry when I leave,” she murmured. “If you do, I’ll probably just crawl into your arms and never go.”

 

“That sounds good,” I quipped sadly. I wrapped my arms around her naked body, holding her tightly. “Stay. Forever.”

 

“I want to,” she mumbled against my bare chest, nuzzling her cheek against my left nipple. “You and I both know that I can’t. Not now. I’ve got to settle things up in my life.”

 

“I know,” I said. “It still sucks.” I kissed her forehead, reveling in her naked body pressed against mine. “I can still hide out in your luggage.”

 

“You’d get busted when they run the suitcase through the x-ray machine. You’re a little more noticeable than a vibrator,” she giggled.

 

“Just a bit. Also, I’m bigger and don’t run on batteries,” I snorted. 

She smacked my chest, before curling up against me. “Let’s just say I got spoiled while I was here,” she said. “I had one too many orgasms with my vibrator and I much prefer your mouth. Your fingers…”

“Hmmmmmm, me too,” I purred, nuzzling her neck with my nose. “The thing you do with your tongue is fucking amazing, gorgeous girl.”

“Ditto, handsome,” she replied breathily. “I want you. So badly, Edward. I really do. You’re naked. I’m naked. You could just _slide_ in.”

I jerked back, shocked at her statement. “Say what?”

“Sorry,” she muttered. “It’s my emotions running away with me. I just wanted to feel _all_ of you, you know?”

“I do know, gorgeous girl,” I said, cupping her velvety soft cheek “However, I’m certain that our first time should be a thing of beauty, love and joy. Not an act of desperation. Or fear.”

“You’re right,” she said.

“I’m smart and shit. Besides, don’t you want me to use a condom? I mean with my history…?” I cringed.

“Edward, I know that you had many partners prior to me. I want you to know that I do trust you,” she whispered, looking up at me. “Plus, you do want kids, right?”

“With you?”

“No, with Alice,” she quipped, arching a brow.

“Okay, eww…don’t ever, EVER say that again,” I shuddered. “Not while we’re in bed. Naked.”

“Got it,” she giggled. “Seriously, though. Do you want children?”

“I do. I do want kids,” I answered seriously, sobering quickly. “Especially with you, Bella.”

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble. If you wear a condom, we ain’t having children,” she said.

I blinked at her, absorbing everything just said. Bella wants to have children. _With me._ She wants to make love with me. Without a condom. She _trusts me_.

_Breathe, Edward. Deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth._

“Don’t hyperventilate on me, baby,” she said, twining her fingers in my hair.

I didn’t respond. Well, verbally, I didn’t respond. My response more like I pounced on her, kissing the living-shit out of my girl. My tongue invaded her mouth and we were a tangle of limbs, teeth and moans. We kissed and touched each other until I pulled back, panting heavily. “Bella, my GOD! You have no idea what hearing that means to me. I love you so much, gorgeous girl. The fact that you want that with me…I promise that I’ll go to my regular doctor to get a full check-up. It’s not that I don’t trust the clinics I went to; I just want to ensure that I’m a hundred percent healthy for you,” I vowed.

“I have no doubt,” Bella said, cuddling against me. Her body radiated warmth and love. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my body, squeezing me for all it was worth. I don’t know how long we stayed there. The sun eventually filled the room, giving my bedroom an ethereal glow. However, as the sun brightened my bedroom, Bella’s alarm began blaring. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she wailed, pulling the covers over our bodies. Her leg hitched over my hip and she tried to burrow herself closer to my body. Her hold on me was downright painful, but I didn’t care. I clutched her just as tightly.

After about five minutes of the non-stop blaring of her alarm clock on her phone, Bella huffed and turned off the obnoxious noise. “Can’t we go back in time?”

“I’d rather not,” I said. She sat up and scowled at me. “Let me explain. If I go back in time, then it’ll be to what I was before: a walking, talking mistake.”

“Edward, you’re not a mistake,” Bella chided.

“Before you, I was,” I frowned. “Hell, I’ll still probably fuck up. You’re the first woman and the last woman I’ll ever want. You’re the reason for my happiness. I love you so much that…I don’t know how I’m going to handle you not being here. If anything, I wish I could speed up time. That way, we can get to September faster.”

“That makes sense,” Bella said thoughtfully. “But, you’re still not a mistake. You’re an amazing man. You were just lost for a little while.”

I sighed, nodding. I could live with being lost. Essentially, that’s what I was. Lost. “Thank you for believing in me, Bella,” I whispered.

“Thank you for loving me,” she murmured in return, looking up at me.

“Forever, Bella. I’ll love you forever,” I whispered, kissing her tenderly. My eyes filled with tears. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. You promised you wouldn’t cry._ I held her tightly, burying my nose in her hair. I inhaled deeply, calming myself. “Come on, gorgeous. Let’s take a shower together.”

“Kay,” she replied. I let her go, earning a pathetic looking pout. I tweaked her lower lip before I swept her in my arms. She squealed, tightening her arms around my neck. I carried her to my bathroom and placed her on the counter. Turning on the water, I turned back to her. She was staring at me. Her doe eyes boring into my very soul. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you, too,” I said, brushing a wayward curl from her heart-shaped face. “What do you want to wear?”

“You,” she retorted, giving me a cheeky grin.

“I’m a little too heavy and hairy to wear on the plane,” I snorted. Bella rolled her eyes. “Seriously, love. What do you want? I’ll get it for you.”

“Um, a pair of yoga pants and one of your shirts,” she blushed. “With some of your cologne on it?”

“Sure, baby,” I replied, turning to get Bella’s clothes. I swiped a pair of yoga pants, a pair of panties, a bra and one of my t-shirts from the closet. I sprayed the shirt with my cologne before walking back into the bathroom. I placed the clothes next to Bella, sweeping her in my arms again. She clutched at my neck, as if I was going to drop her. I carried her to the bathroom and we stood under the stream of water. Bella’s arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. It made washing her a bit difficult.

But I did it. Lovingly, her back was washed with my tender touch. I also washed and conditioned her hair. Once I was done with her, Bella tried to return the favor. I just quickly washed my body and hair. Turning off the water, I picked up a towel. I wrapped Bella’s tiny body with the towel. Swiping an additional towel, I put it around my waist. Walking out of the shower, I grabbed her brush. Carefully, I ran the brush through Bella’s curls.

“I’ll let you finish up on your own,” I said.

Bella’s eyes shot up, capturing mine in the mirror. “I don’t want to be away from you, Edward. Our time together is dwindling.”

“There are some things that you have to do on your own,” I said. “I’m pretty certain you don’t want me in here while you pee, right?”

“Um, well…damn. Yeah,” she blushed.

“Besides, I want to make you breakfast,” I said, pulling her to my chest. “You finish getting ready and I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Okay,” she said.

I kissed her neck, leaving her in the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I quickly whipped off the towel, running it over my hair. After that, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. With a smirk, I decided to give Bella a surprise. In my closet, I found a handful of t-shirts and a few dress shirts. Holding the shirts in my hand, I covered them in my cologne. Then, I placed the shirts into a plastic bag, hiding it in Bella’s suitcase. In addition to that, I put a love letter that I had written to her on top of her clothes.

While I was waiting for the workers to board up my window from when Victoria went bat-shit crazy, I picked up a pad of paper. I wrote Bella a letter, describing everything I saw for us. I told her how much I loved her and that she was my dream. She was my girl. My everything. Eight pages later, I had the love letter to end all love letters.

After I zipped up her bag, I darted to the kitchen to begin cooking her some cinnamon French toast. I was nearly done with breakfast when Bella came down the stairs, sitting down on one of the stools next to the island. Her eyes were red-rimmed. Her hair was dried and plaited down her back. She looked comfortable in her yoga pants and my shirt, which she knotted at the waist since it was so large on her. Her posture, though, was dejected. Her shoulders were rounded and her eyes were downcast. Nervously, Bella played with her ring that I had given her on her right hand.

Frowning, I put a plate of toast in front of her. She gave me a half-hearted smile. It looked almost like a grimace. “I’m going to miss you cooking for me,” she quipped. “You better send me the recipe.”

“Of course,” I said, sitting down next to her. “You have my email address, my cell phone and Skype handle, right?”

“All programmed into my phone,” she said as she began cutting her breakfast. “You have mine, too?”

“Yeah,” I said as I pulled her stool closer to me. Her body was pressed between my legs. She was randomly pushing her breakfast around on the plate. Her brows were furrowed. “Gorgeous girl, you have to eat. You’ve got a long flight ahead of you.”

“I’m not hungry,” she grumbled, stabbing at her food.

Gently prying the fork from her hand, I picked up some of the French toast, dipping it in some maple syrup. “Open up, Bella,” I said.

“You’re feeding me?” she asked, arching a brow.

“Yep. Do I need act like a moron and do the plane and hangar business?” I teased.

“No,” she said, giving me a timid smile. “I’m sorry I’m being so difficult. It’s just that…I’m struggling. Going back to Seattle is not what I want. Being back there is going to be a cruel reminder of what I no longer have.”

“What’s that?” I asked, putting the fork down.

“You,” she replied, gripping my knee.

“Bella, despite the distance, I’m still yours. I’ll _always_ be yours,” I said fervently. “In September, I’ll be up with you for as long as you’ll have me. Now, you need to eat. I don’t want my gorgeous girl getting sick because she’s not eating. Okay?”

She bit her lip, nodding minutely. We took turns feeding each other. Bella did _accidentally_ drop a piece of French toast onto my shirt with a wry little grin. Grumbling, I took off my shirt which was Bella’s intention in the first place. She spent the rest of our breakfast ogling me and touching my skin. We cleaned up the kitchen and I changed into a different shirt. Bella finished packing her stuff, asking me to carry her suitcase down to the foyer.

“Edward?” she asked as she checked her carry on. “Can I print out my boarding pass?”

“Sure, gorgeous,” I said, leading her to the home office. Bella sat down at the desk, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Within a few moments, my printer came to life. Picking up the boarding pass, she glowered at it disdainfully. Her grip on the paper was tight. I gingerly pried it from her fingers and put it in her travel folder with her passport and driver’s license. “You ready, Bella?”

“No,” she said, flopping back in my office chair. “To leave, never. Is my shit ready to go? Yes. But, I’m going under duress. I’d rather stay.”

“I know, love,” I said. “I’d rather you stay, too. Unfortunately, we need to get going. It’ll take us about an hour on the water then another hour or so to get to the airport.”

Bella looked away, wiping her face. She nodded and heaved her body out of the chair. Together, we gathered her bags and began the short walk to the marina. The walk was quiet. Bella was gripping my hand, our fingers laced together. When arrived at the slip, my family was all standing there: Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Well, Jasper isn’t really my family but with the way he dotes on my sister, he is going to be my brother at some point.

Alice, in her spritely way, looked at us. Her eyes narrowed at Bella, glaring at her angrily. “You really thought you’d leave without saying goodbye?”

Bella blushed. I could tell she was mentally chastising herself. We were so wrapped in our separation that we hadn’t even considered the separation from my family. “Ali, I’m sorry,” Bella began. “I’ve been a mess and…”

Alice nodded, running toward Bella and enfolding her into a tight hug. Both of them were crying, mumbling things to each other. Emmett, Jasper and I put Bella’s bags onto the boat while my sister and my girl were saying their goodbyes. When they broke apart, both of their faces were covered with tears. “Promise you’ll call when you get in?” Alice asked.

“I will, Sprite,” Bella replied.

“I love you, Bella. I’m going to miss you. You’re the sister I wish I had,” Alice teased, giving Emmett and me a playfully chiding look. “But, knowing my brother, that’ll be remedied soon.” Alice gave Bella another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“We really wish you weren’t leaving, Bella,” Emmett said. “You made Edward normal again.”

“Emmett!” Rose hissed. She smacked his stomach, shooting me an apologetic look. “Sorry, Edward.”

“What? After Edward started dating Bella, he stopped being an emo-man-slut and morphed into the loving, doting boyfriend,” Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Emmett McCarty Cullen, you apologize to your brother right now!” Mom growled.

“Mom, it’s not necessary. I was an emo-man-slut for the past seven years,” I cringed.

“A mut!” Alice and Bella shouted out. Emmett looked at them as they dissolved in giggles. I shrugged. It was apparently an inside joke between the two of them.

“Be that as it may,” Esme said, walking over to Emmett, “it’s not Emmett’s place to point it out, nor to say that you weren’t normal before.”

“She’s right,” Emmett said, thoroughly admonished. “I’m sorry, Edward. I was a bag of douche.” Mom smacked Emmett upside the head with a snarl. “OWWWWWWWW! MOM!” She gave him the ‘mom’ look and stomped back over to Carlisle. Apparently calling oneself a bag of douche is not appropriate in an apology. Rose was snickering at her husband before turning to Bella, hugging her tightly.

After a round of hugs and kisses, Bella stood next to me. “I wanted to thank all of you for your generosity. I mean, I was not a happy camper when I came here.”

“We don’t blame you, dear,” Esme said, giving Bella a warm smile. “You better not be a stranger. You’re family now.”

“I couldn’t stay away if I tried, Esme,” Bella breathed, looking up at me with love and adoration.

“Now, I hate to break up the party,” I shuddered. “We really do need to get going.” Bella’s eyes dropped from mine and she sidled up to me. Her grip on my t-shirt was tight.

“Have a safe flight, Bella,” Carlisle said. She gave him a pitiful look, nodding. I helped her onto the boat and got us settled in the cabin. I set Bella on my lap as I maneuvered the boat out of the slip. Everyone on the dock was waving. Bella gave a mediocre wave before she buried her face into my neck, sobbing quietly. I didn’t say or do anything except to hold her as best I could while drove the boat to the mainland.

Bella eventually calmed down. She just stared out the window as she was curled up against me. Her hands were wandering over my chest, arms and hair. She was doing her own version of memorizing and turning into a creeper while we were on the boat. However, I’m okay with that. If I could, I’d stare at her forever. Unfortunately, right now, I have to drive a boat. Then, in three hours, she’ll be on a fucking plane, heading back to Seattle.

I was almost tempted to buy a plane ticket to anywhere so I could go with her through security. Me, being a moron, even have my passport in my back pocket of my jeans. It may be a spur of the moment decision to get a plane ticket just to sit with Bella in the terminal.

I docked the boat and tethered it to the slip. Bella woodenly lugged her bags onto the marina in Rio. She was struggling with her large bag. She was getting frustrated. Tears, which were already flowing down her cheeks, poured down freely, spilling onto my shirt. “Gorgeous, I’ve got it,” I said. She nodded and stumbled out of the boat, wiping hastily at her cheeks. Easily, I hefted the bag onto the marina. “Come on, baby.” I weaved my fingers with hers and tried to walk to the garage. Bella was rooted in her spot.

“I can’t do this,” she wailed. “I can’t leave you. Edward, I don’t know how to do this.” She looked up at me and flung her body to me. I caught her easily and held her as she wrapped herself around me. “I can’t go. Edward, please, I just want to stay.”

“I know, baby,” I said as I held her, my hands cupping her ass. “I want you to stay, too. More than you know.”

“Okay, then. Take me back to the island,” she said, giving me a serious look. However, her eyes were wild and I knew she wasn’t thinking rationally. “We can go back to your villa and stay there forever. Making love and being together.”

“Bella, I would love to that. But, you and I both know that you can’t. You’ve got your job, your apartment and your family in Seattle,” I said. “Yes, this is so tough. I’m dying inside knowing that in a few hours you’ll be on a plane, flying away from me. It’s temporary, love. In eight weeks, I’ll be back in your arms. Despite the distance, I’m yours. I’ll always be yours. Forever, Bella. You’re my life. I want it all with you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, unwrapping her legs from my waist. “I’m sorry. I’m just an emotional mess. I’m not normally _that_ girl.”

“Bella, this isn’t easy,” I said, leaning my forehead against hers. “I wish there was a way that it could be simpler, but we both have responsibilities.” I snorted. “If only my family could hear me now…I’m acting responsibly. I think hell just froze over.”

Bella giggled, looking up at me. “Normally, I’m the voice of reason. Today, you are. Thank you. I’m still pissy over the fact that I have to leave you but you’re right. Let’s go.”

“Kay,” I said as I laced my fingers through hers. We walked slowly to the garage, loading her luggage into my Volvo. It was a quiet drive to the airport. Bella was checking her carryon bag to make sure she had her passport, ID and boarding pass. My passport was burning a hole in my back pocket. The closer we got to the airport, the more I wanted to just go with her. _Responsibility, idiot. You’ve had your vacation. Now, you need to get back to work. So does Bella._ Too quickly, I was parking the car in the short-term lot. We walked to the terminal and got in line to check Bella’s bags. She was nervously playing with her bag with one hand while cutting off the circulation to my hand with the other.

We got to the front of the line. Bella was whimpering. Hearing her anguish caused my heart clench. I wrapped my arms around her waist, humming in her ear. “I love you,” I repeated, over and over again. She just held onto my wrist until the ticketing agent called her over.

We walked to the agent and he began prattling in Portuguese. Bella’s eyes widened. I quickly chimed in, saying that Bella was an American and didn’t understand Portuguese. He blushed and asked for her ID, passport and such in very heavily accented English. I put her bag on the scale while the ticketing agent typed in her information. With a smile, he handed her the claim ticket for her luggage along with a customs ticket. She gave him a tiny smile, turning to walk toward security.

As we waited in line, I felt my chest constrict. The moment was now upon us. She was leaving. I was staying. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ “What’s your plan for when you get back?” I asked, swallowing down a sob.

“I need to move into my apartment,” she said. “I also need to address the clusterfuck that was my wedding. I’m hoping that Tyler stepped up to the plate and made his apologies since it was his fault that the wedding didn’t happen in the first place.”

“What about the presents?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like a fraud accepting them since they were given to us for _our wedding_. I’ll have to check the etiquette and protocol on that,” she sighed, pulling her braid over her shoulder. “What about you? What are you going to do while I’m in Seattle?”

“Work,” I shrugged. “Pine for you. Work some more. Maybe work out. Dream of you. Work.”

“You’re one of those people who is a workaholic, right?” Bella asked.

“Pretty much,” I said, giving her a crooked smile. “I need to do something to keep my mind occupied. Maybe I’ll pick up some odd jobs around the island.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, baby,” she said, pinching my side.

“I’ll try not to. I want to be in perfect condition for when I come visit you in September,” I winked. “Let’s just say that we won’t be leaving the bed for several days.”

“Yes and please,” Bella snickered, kissing my lips soundly. The people around us grumbled about our obnoxious public displays of affection but I could care less. Eventually, Bella reached the front of the line and she gasped. She threw her arms around my neck. “I love you, Edward. More than I’ve loved anyone. I don’t want to go.”

“I know, gorgeous girl,” I said. “I wish you could stay or that I was going with you. My love, I know that this is extraordinarily difficult but we can do it.”

“Promise?” she asked, looking up at me.

“I promise,” I murmured, brushing my lips against hers. Just like our first kiss, my body erupted in pleasure. The constriction on my chest eased as I slid my tongue between her lips. “My Bella. I love you so much. I’ll be with you always. If you ever miss me or want to talk, call me, Skype me, text me…I don’t care. I’m here for you. Never doubt that my gorgeous girl.”

“You too,” she whispered, taking my face in her hands.

An exasperated TSA agent called for Bella. She cursed before kissing the shit out of me. Her hands twined in my hair as she clung to me, desperately trying to get as close to me as she could. As soon as the kiss started, she pulled back. “I love you,” she whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears as she dejectedly walked toward the agent, handing her the passport, boarding pass and ID. I was shoved out of the way by a brusque businessman. I glowered at him as he stomped toward a different agent. As I was glaring at him, my girl disappeared through security.

_No!_

With a growl, I sprinted to an empty ticket counter. Prattling in Portuguese, I asked for a ticket to anywhere. The agent looked at me like a crazy. I slapped down my black credit card demanding a ticket. I couldn’t tell you where my ticket was for but when I got through security, I ran to Bella’s gate. She still had nearly an hour and half before her flight took off. I saw her curled up in the corner, sobbing hysterically. She looked so small. Weaving through the crowd, I finally managed to make it to my girl. My lonely and broken girl. I slid down the wall next to her, wanting to gather her in my arms. “Gorgeous girl,” I murmured.

Her head shot up and she looked at me. “Edward? What the hell are you doing here?” she asked unbelievably. “How did you get through security?”

“I bought a ticket,” I said simply, pulling the boarding pass out of my pocket, “to Sao Paolo.”

“But?”

“I didn’t see you. My heart was crushed and I needed to see you,” I said, pulling her into my lap. “One minute you were in line and the next, you were gone. I couldn’t just let you leave like that.”

“You silly, impetuous, wonderful man,” she squealed, wrapping her arms around me. “You’re an idiot for wasting your money on a ticket that you aren’t going to use but I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me, too, my love,” I sighed against her hair. “Now, I have another two hours to hold you.”

“Yay,” Bella said, putting her head on my shoulder. We didn’t talk. We just sat together. I held her body close to mine and she just cuddled against me. Unfortunately, the two hours I had gained by purchasing the ticket had flown by and the gate agent was beginning the pre-boarding of passengers. This was truly _it._ My girl was leaving. There were no more loopholes to allow me extra time with her.

“Promise me you’ll call me once you get in,” I said, my voice thick with emotion and sadness.

“I will,” she whispered, staring at me. Her eyes were puffy, slightly blood-shot and filling with tears. However, she was more resigned than before. “Thank you for coming here.”

“I love you, my Bella. I couldn’t…It was the logical choice,” I said, brushing my fingertips down her cheek before caressing her lips with my thumb.

“Not logical, impulsive,” she chided. “How much did you waste on that ticket?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I got two more hours with you,” I said simply.

“Now boarding first class and business class passengers. Please have your boarding passes and passports ready,” said the gate agent.

“That’s me,” she said, waving her boarding pass. “Business class.” Bella got up and helped me off the floor. Together, we walked to the line of people. Making our way up to the front of the line, Bella became more and more upset. She was shivering in my arms. Her beautiful face was contorted, almost to the point of extreme pain. All too soon, Bella was at the front of the line, handing her passport and boarding pass. With a scan of the boarding pass and a concerned smile, Bella’s items were handed back to her. “I love you, Edward. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you more, Bella,” I said, kissing her softly. The agent was kind enough to give us some time while the other passengers boarded on the plane. “I’ll see you in September. It’ll go by quickly. We’ll be together before you know it.” I took her face in my hands. “No tears. This isn’t forever. Temporary.”

“No more tears,” she said, wiping her cheeks. “Okay…okay, I can do this. I love you, Edward. So fucking much.”

“Call me anytime.”

“You too, baby,” she said, kissing me one more time before pulling away. “Fifty-seven days until September first.”

“Well, for me, I leave on August thirty-first,” I chuckled. “So, it’s fifty-six.”

She began walking backwards to the jet-way. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she blew me a kiss before turning to go. I stood planted on my spot, staring sightlessly at the jet. The gate was empty and the jet-way pulled away from the plane. The truck backed out the plane and with it, my heart. My reason for living.

But, I kept my promise, I didn’t cry.

I just waited for her to leave before the waterworks began.

xx AIDA xx

Once I got back to the island, I went straight to bed. The emotional turmoil finally got to me. I was exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically. I crashed in my bed, clutching Bella’s pillow, sobbing like a pussy, pansy-ass girl. I woke up and I wasn’t alone. In my mind, I was hoping that Bella came back. But, she didn’t. Alice was curled up wi her head on my shoulder. She was snoring lightly. I poked her in the belly, earning a disgruntled huff.

“Sprite,” I chuckled. “Wake your skinny ass up.”

“Fuck off,” she grumbled, turning over to lay on her belly.

“Alice, seriously. Why are you in my bed?” I asked.

Her head popped up and she scowled at me. “Don’t you remember?”

“What?”

“The screaming? You were screaming,” she said, rubbing her eyes and looking at me. “Like we thought someone was murdering you. Emmett thought that Victoria somehow got on the island and was stabbing you while you slept. But, no. You were just sobbing for Bella.”

“Oh,” I said, faintly remembering some nightmares that I had had. “Screaming?”

Alice nodded somberly. “You scared us, Edward,” she said quietly. “You’re not going to…you know, go back to how you were before?”

“A mut?” I asked, completely deadpan.

Alice wrinkled her nose and giggled. “A mut is a man-slut.”

“I was that but not anymore,” I said as I sat up in my bed, still clutching Bella’s pillow. “The mere thought of another woman just sickens me.”

“Good,” Alice said as she curled up next to me. “I don’t want to lose Bella as a sister, brother mine.”

“I promise you that I won’t fuck it up,” I said, kissing my sister’s forehead. “How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s a little after midnight,” she answered, looking at my clock. “You got back around two. Ten hours? How long is Bella’s flight?”

“She’s supposed to arrive in Seattle at seven in the morning, local time. About one tomorrow?” I replied. “She’s got a killer layover in Dallas/Fort Worth. Six hours or so. It’s madness. I feel for her.”

“When is her layover?” Alice asked, her blue eyes wide with anticipation.

“She should be landing at some point soon,” I said. “Let me check her cell phone.” I found my phone, dialing Bella’s number. I was surprised when it rang. I put it on speaker phone, balancing it on my knee.

“Edward,” she breathed. “I just got off the plane ride from hell.”

“What happened, gorgeous?” I asked.

“The guy sitting next to me was doused in cologne that was nauseating and he wouldn’t shut the fuck up. All I wanted to do was put in my ear buds, order a vodka martini and sleep the whole way to Dallas. But, nooooooooooooooo…jerkwad wouldn’t shut up, yammering on and on and on and on and on and on about his prize-winning Chihuahua named Duchess Ladyfingers of Crete.”

I bit my lip. “Duchess Ladyfingers of Crete?”

“Yeah, fucking stupid name for a fucking stupid dog. Ugly dog, too. He showed me nearly a thousand pictures on his phone of this fugly dog. The thing had a massively huge head and a yellow beaded collar. Ugh…I wanted to strangle his ass. THEN, as we’re beginning our descent into Dallas, he asked me why I was so sad.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that I left the love of my life in Rio and that his dog was the ugliest thing I’d ever seen,” she growled. “Yeah, I’m talking about you, moron. Eight FUCKING hours listening to you chatter about your ugly dog.” I heard a few choice swear words in Portuguese. “So is your dog, asshole.”

“Bella, please don’t get arrested in Dallas,” I groaned.

“I won’t,” she said. “I’m heading to the nearest bar and going to drink myself silly so I can sleep on the flight to Seattle.”

“Who’s picking you up?”

“Angela. You’ll meet her when you come up here. She’s one of my best friends, along with Jessica and Becca,” Bella explained.

“Are you going to see Tyler?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I think he may already be in San Francisco with his boy toy but I’m not sure,” Bella replied. “Anyhow, I’m about to go through customs, baby. I’ll call you when I land. I love you.”

“I love you more,” I said, biting my lip.

“I love you more,” she giggled. “And yes, we are going to be _that_ couple. Bye, Edward.”

“Bye, gorgeous,” I said, ending the call.

“She sounds good,” Alice said.

“She’s struggling,” I sighed. “We both are. Right now, she’s channeling her sadness of our separation on the asshat with the ugly dog.” My cell phone chimed. It was a text from Bella. “Oh my god…that is one fucking ugly dog.”

“Lemme see,” Alice said, taking my phone from my hand. “Dear LORD! Why does she have this picture?”

“Hold on, let me read the text.”

_Asswad said that his dog was on the internet. I googled ugly Chihuahua and it was the first one. Do you see what I mean about the head? It looks like the damn thing has a tumor. – Bella_

_A TUMOR! (in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent) – Bella_

“That’s pretty sad,” Alice giggled. “I feel for the poor dog. In a way, he’s cute. Sort of.”

“No, Alice. The dog is a glorified rat with a bulbous head. It’s not cute,” I deadpanned. I texted Bella what I had just said.

_Snort! So true, baby. So true. Love you MORE – Bella_

_Oh, you really have no idea who you’re dealing with, my love. I love you to infinity and beyond – Edward_

_I love you infinity times infinity to the second power – Bella_

_TAKE THAT, CULLEN! Going to the passport agent. I’ll call you later. Promise – Bella_

_I love you infinity times infinity times infinity to the tenth power, my gorgeous girl. Get some rest. – Edward_

_You, too. I know you spent the night watching me, creeper. But I’m okay with that. TTYL – Bella_

I put my phone onto the nightstand. Alice curled up with me. I may have given her shit, but I was grateful for my sister for being here. I had suffered with Lauren’s breakup in silence and it festered to my slutty phase. Now, I know I wasn’t going to regress back to that. Like I said before, any woman that wasn’t my Bella made me sick. I just wanted her.

Forever.

And I knew that I would eventually make her my wife. The mother to my children.

She was my future.

I loved her infinitely more than I could even fathom. And I would never, ever leave her side after this two month separation. Either I was permanently moving up to Seattle or she would join me down here on island. It didn’t matter. I just needed her.

My love.

My soul.

My heart.

My one.

My _only_ one.

**A/N: And I’m stopping it there. Alice’s blast from the past just ain’t happening in this chapter. That part of the story will come up in two chapters with the next EPOV. Bella’s take on the departure will be up next, reading Edward’s love letter, transitioning back to life in Seattle, moving into the bigger apartment, going back to work and dealing with the _ex_ will be in the next chapter. **

**Not many pictures with this chapter due to the seriousness of the chapter (save for the dog). Additionally, my old laptop’s hard drive decided to stop working. I’m currently typing this on a new computer. Can I just share that I’m happy that I have a SkyDrive? Thank you Katie Mack for suggesting it to me. Big hugs to you, girl.**

**Anyhow, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction or on Twitter: tufano79. Also, leave me some lovin…Thanks!**


	15. Moving on Up

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Bella’s take on the departure will be up next, reading Edward’s love letter, transitioning back to life in Seattle, moving into the bigger apartment, going back to work and dealing with the _ex_ will be in the next chapter. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Moving on Up**

**BPOV**

“Give me the largest glass of whatever alcoholic you have that’s legal,” I said as I plopped down in a bar in the airport of Dallas/Fort Worth.

“How strong, darlin?” asked the young bartender.

“As strong as you got, darlin,” I retorted back.

“How about a Long Island Iced Tea?” he winked.

“Heavy on the booze, light on the ‘tea’,” I snickered. He nodded and went about making my drink. I took out a twenty and played with it until my drink was ready. The bartender put my massive drink in front of me. I handed him the money. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks, darlin,” he quipped as he rang me up. I slurped down my drink, nibbling from the bowl of peanuts in front of me. It was strong. I could feel the effects of the booze hit me immediately. Then again, I hadn’t eaten much since breakfast with Edward. Drinking without eating is not wise.

_Eh, fuck it. I’m miserable and cranky. Why not get drunk?_

At six in the morning?

_My love of my life is in Rio. I’m here. Bring more booze._

Not to mention, I’m PMSing. Wonderful. Perhaps, I should be looking for chocolate in addition to more alcohol. Perhaps combine the two? A mudslide is my next drink, damn it. Chocolate _and_ alcohol. Best of both worlds.

My new friend, Rico, the gay bartender, kept bringing me drinks, switching my choice to mudslides. He also took pity on me, ordering some greasy breakfast food for me as well. Once I was full, I paid my tab and stumbled to a bathroom. I took a quick leak before heading to my gate. Sitting down in the chairs, I pulled out my cell phone, wanting to talk to Edward. Would he be sleeping? I looked at my phone, seeing that it was one in the morning. He was six hours ahead of me. It was seven. I think.

_Or was it six hours behind me? I’m so confused._

“I’m calling him,” I said as I dialed his number.

The phone barely rung when Edward breathlessly answered, “Bella…”

“I miss you,” I whimpered.

“I miss you, too,” he said. “When’s your next flight? Soon?”

“The plane is already here. The passengers are getting off and it looks like they’re putting on the new luggage,” I said, watching the workers move quickly under the plane. “What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning,” he chuckled.

“Why do you sound nervous?”

“I’m cleaning Alice’s house. I needed something to do,” he said. “I didn’t want to clean my place because I wanted to keep your scent in the house as long as possible. Is that creepy?”

“A little but I’m okay with it,” I giggled. “I’m sitting here, smelling your shirt.”

“I left you a few surprises in your bag, gorgeous girl,” he murmured.

“You? You managed to contort yourself and you’re inside of my suitcase?”

Edward barked out a laugh. “No, love. As tempting as that sounds, it’s not the truth. You’ll have to see when you get back home.”

“I’m not going home. Home is where you are, Edward,” I said, frowning slightly.

“I know, love,” Edward cooed. “I feel the same way. Where are you staying?”

“Once I get back, I’ll spend a couple of days at my parents’ house while I pack up my stuff at my old apartment. It’s nearly done. My friend, Becca, lived in the same apartment complex and did a lot of the work for me. I owe her a huge margarita or something. Then, I move on July 12th into this swanky two bedroom apartment with a den.”

“You’ll have to post pictures or something once you get settled,” Edward said. “What’s your new address?”

“I’m renting in The Bravern in Bellevue,” I said. “Tyler picked it out. It’s way more than I can afford but with the money from the wedding, it’ll make it a little more tolerable. I can also pick up another job as a waitress or something.”

“Bella,” Edward chided. “How much is this place that you’re stressing about money?”

“When I signed the lease with Tyler, we both were responsible for $2500 a month, plus expenses. Now, I’ve got to come up with $5000, roughly, for a massive apartment that I can’t even…ugh!” I growled. “Fucking Crowley.”

“Maybe he did the right thing and paid for his half of the lease?” Edward suggested.

“Unlikely,” I spat. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bitch. I’m just stressed. I make good money but not _that_ much. Right now, my entire paycheck is rent. I can’t even afford to have internet, electricity, food, water, gas…”

“I can help,” Edward said quietly.

“No. Unless you are living in my apartment, you will not send me one red cent, Cullen. You hear me?”

“I will be staying there in September for a majority of the month…”

“Edward,” I warned. “I’ll figure it out.” The gate attendant began calling the passengers for my flight. “I’ve got to go, baby. I’ll call you when I land, okay?”

“Be safe, Bella,” Edward whispered. “And this conversation is not over.”

“I know,” I sighed, tugging on my braid. “I love you, Edward.”

“Love you more, gorgeous girl,” he said. “Bye, baby.”

I whimpered, hanging up the phone. I got onto my second flight, grateful that I didn’t have an obnoxious seatmate. If I had to deal with the Brazilian guy with his fugly dog, I’d seriously cut a bitch. I stuffed my ear buds into my ears and curled up on the chair for the four and half hour flight to Sea-Tac.

When we began our descent to Seattle, I woke up. Glowering out the window, I sat up and got myself situated with my bags and such. I went down to baggage claim, sending Angela a text, letting her know that I had arrived. She responded immediately, stating that she had parked and was waiting for me at the carousel. No sooner had I put away my phone did I see my friend.

“Bells!” Angela called.

“Angie!” I yelled back, running to her. Meeting halfway, we embraced. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Ang!”

“I missed you, too,” she said. She pulled back and took my face in her hands. “Being in love suits you, Bells. You never looked this happy with Tyler. Do I get to see a pic of your island native?”  I whipped out my phone, finding a picture of Edward and me. “Holy hotness, Bella. He’s gorgeous.”

“Isn’t he?” I purred, caressing Edward’s cheek on the screen. “Delicious, delicious man. Oh, I need to call him.”

“Go ahead. I know your luggage,” Angela said, waving me away. “Purple, right?”

“With pink and red ribbons on the handles,” I said as I dialed Edward’s number. Angela nodded, walking toward the carousel. Edward picked up right away. “I’m home safe.”

“Good,” he breathed. “No weird seatmates?”

“Nope. I had the row to myself. I slept for the entire flight,” I said. “Anyhow, my friend, Angela, is here and going to drive me to my parents’ house. After I get some more sleep, I’ll be packing up my apartment and moving into my new digs in less than a week.”

“Okay,” he said. “Can we Skype when you wake up?”

“I’ll call you first. My sleep schedule is all sorts of off because of the time change,” I said.

“I’ll drop everything for you, gorgeous girl,” he murmured. “But that makes sense. What if I’m not by a computer?”

“Good point,” I chuckled. “Skyping via phones is not nearly as easy as using computers.”

“True, love,” Edward said. “Anyhow, I’m standing in the middle of Alice’s shower. The smell of bleach is singing my nose hair. I’ll talk to you later, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t work too hard scouring Alice’s villa,” I laughed.

“Too late,” he snorted. “Bye, baby.” I ended the call and slipped my phone into the pocket of my bag. When I caught up with Angela, she had got all of my luggage. Maneuvering the bags, we left the airport, chattering about random stuff and avoiding the elephant in the Toyota Corolla…

Tyler.

I decided to not press it. I just enjoyed my time with my best friend until she pulled up to my parents’ home. My dad was working and my mom was teaching summer school, therefore, unable to pick me up. Angela helped me to my room and we hugged before she left to go to meet Ben for an early morning romp between the sheets. I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind her.

On the dry erase board in the kitchen, my mom left a note saying that she’d be home by three. I ate something before crawling up to my childhood bedroom. I grimaced at the naïveté of the space. I had had so many empty, pipe dreams here. I remember when I told my mom about Tyler proposing. It was in this room. Shaking it off, I stripped off my yoga pants and slid between the pink sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted into a deep, but troubled sleep.

xx AIDA xx

“Bella, wake up.”

“Don’t wanna,” I grumbled, pulling my pillow over my head.

“I’ve got your favorite ice cream.”

 _Edward flavored?_ I poked my head out from the pillow and saw my mom with a small bowl of moose tracks ice cream. I sat up and eagerly took the bowl from her. “Thanks, Mom.”

“No problem,” she said. “How was your trip?”

“Amazing,” I said.

“And this boy?” she quipped, giving me a wink. “Edwin?”

“Edward,” I snickered. “Mom, Edwin?? Really?”

“I knew it started with an ‘E’. Is this a rebound, Bella? I don’t want you to get hurt like with Tyler,” she said, taking my hand in hers. “It’s not about sex, is it?”

“Oh, GOD! I think, I’m going to die,” I groaned.  My mom gave me the stern ‘mom’ glare. With a huff, I replied, “No, Mom. It’s not about sex. Edward and I haven’t made love yet. We both want to wait until the time is right. Have we done other things? Yes. Sex? No.”

“Okay, good. Now, I want you to have sex, but, I don’t want you to fall into a relationship just based off of a physical thing. I would like grandbabies soon. So, yeah…I’m rambling,” Renee snickered.

“Mom. Just stop,” I muttered. “No grandbabies for a while. I’m on birth control. Edward and I are still in the getting-to-know-you phase. We both want kids but we want time for _us._ ”

“Fine. Now, when am I going to meet him?”

“Here’s a picture,” I said, putting down my empty bowl and grabbing my phone.

“Oh my,” Renee breathed. “If I was twenty years younger and not married, I’d go for him.”

“Back off, you cougar,” I giggled. “He’s mine.”

“I can tell. The way he looks at you in these pictures…it’s like you’re the only woman in the world. But, he is a fine specimen of manhood. I will have the most gorgeous grandbabies in Seattle,” she quipped, handing me back the phone.

“You will, Mom,” I said, cuddling up next to her. “In five years or so.”

“Funny, Bella,” Renee said dryly. I smiled, kissing her cheek. “Now, your dad and I have the next few days off to help you pack up your old apartment.”

“That’s done, Mom. Becca handled that for me,” I said. “I need help with the décor for the new place. Not beige.”

“Oh! Do you trust me?” Renee squealed.

“What do you have planned?”

“It’s the anti-Tyler apartment,” my mom said. “Color everywhere! I know you love color and hated being so drab with Tyler. It’s ironic since Tyler is gay. He should be more flamboyant than you.”

“Mom, that’s such a stereotype,” I snorted. “Do you remember that one guy from high school? Um, Chuck, the football player?”

“The guy with the funny hair? A Mohawk but in reverse?”

“That’s the one,” I replied, staring at her. “He’s gay.”

“No way,” she breathed.

“Way. That 6’5” wall of muscle is fruitier than a nut cake with his boyfriend, Angel, who has better hair than me and much better legs,” I giggled. “Damn.” My mom blinked a few times, giving me a look of disbelief. I patted her arm and switched gears. “Anyhow, in regards to my new place, I am open to suggestions.”

“Cool,” Renee said, hugging me. “Oh, speaking of your new digs, Tyler dropped this off.” She reached onto the dresser and handed me an envelope. “He didn’t want me to open it. Only to deliver it.”

“Ass clown,” I griped. I opened it up and found a letter and a check. “This is surprising. Tyler paid for his years’ worth of the rent and some extra for utilities.” I handed her the check for $35,000. “I wonder where he got this?”

“Read the letter,” Renee said.

I unfolded the letter, seeing a professional looking note from my ex-fiancé.

_Dear Babybel,_

_First off, I want to apologize to you again for doing what I did to you on our wedding day. I was coward in not ending it sooner. I should have told you how I felt once I realized that I wasn’t in love with you, but in love with another. We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble._

_Now, don’t get me wrong…I still love you, but as a sister. Not as my wife or even girlfriend. My heart belongs to Eric._

_Secondly, my family has paid your dad for the cost of the wedding. My father said that he gave the check to Charlie early the following morning. Charlie had already deposited it into your account, I’ve been told. Additionally, my mom ripped me a new asshole for leaving you high and dry with the massive apartment and a year-long lease. I’ve sold a number of stocks and cashed in some of my 401k to give you the portion of the rent that I should have been paying if we had lived together. I’ve also removed my name from the lease and transferred all of the deeds into your name. You just need to sign the amended lease. Unfortunately, if you back out, you’d pay a huge penalty and I know that money is tight._

_Very tight for me. Gah…_

_Finally, I’ve spoken with my side of the family regarding our wedding presents. Let’s just say, I’m not in my family’s good graces and they insisted that_ you _keep all of the gifts. I tend to agree. I fucked up, Bella. You deserve all the goodness in the world and I hope that this somewhat pays for the mistake that I made._

_I wish you all the best, Bella. I hope that possibly someday, we could become friends. Right now, you’re pissed off and probably want to castrate me with a rusty spork, (not that I blame you), but, you are my dearest friend. We may not have gotten married but you’ll always have a special place in my heart._

_Be happy,_

_Tyler_

“I’m glad he paid for his portion of the rent,” Renee said, looking at the check. “That place is swanky.”

“It was at the higher end of our price range,” I grumbled. “I was happy to stay where I was but Tyler wanted to move into something bigger. So, we signed the lease a week later for Caesar’s palace. My furniture and such is going to look so shabby in there.”

“Trust your momma,” Renee said, kissing my head. “I’ll make it look good.”

“Kay,” I said.

xx AIDA xx

The next day, I got up early and had my dad drop me off at my old apartment. While there, I picked up my car and ran some errands like going to the bank, filling up my gas tank and paying some bills. The deposit I made into my checking account was massive. I had the check from Tyler plus all of the wedding checks. Eventually, I’d invest that money, but right now, I needed access to it.

 I checked in with work. I had taken six weeks off: a week for the wedding, three weeks off for the honeymoon and two additional weeks for my move. My editor was pleased that I was back in the country. She asked about my ‘singlemoon’ but I could tell that she was anxious to get me back at my desk. Apparently, my ghostwriter was sucking it up and they had to resort to pulling some fluff articles to fill my usual column. I told her that I may come back a week earlier, if I can get myself situated in my new place.

To say she was excited was an understatement.

I went to the new apartment and picked up my keys from the leasing office. The manager explained everything that had transpired with Tyler. I signed the new lease and went to inspect the apartment. Tyler and I had decided on this place because it would be a good investment opportunity. Right now, we’d be renting, but Tyler wanted to buy the place, using our rent as a down payment. I personally wanted a house. Someplace with a yard for our family. Obviously, he had a different idea and I got roped into this.

Unfortunately, I didn’t know that _this_ would be on my own.

Opening the door to my new home, I was assaulted by the smell of industrial cleaner. I wrinkled my nose as I wandered around. The walls were painted a dusty beige. The floors were hardwood except for the bathrooms, which were tiled. I sent a few texts to my mom and Alice, showing them pictures of my apartment. I wanted to text Edward but I decided to wait until it was finished.

My mom, in her girlish excitement, asked me to meet her at a local home improvement store with my friends, Angela, Becca and Jessica. After a few short phone calls, we were standing outside of Home Depot. My mom had a list in her hands. “Okay, girls,” she began, “we need to turn Bella’s drab apartment into some place fun.”

“Yay!” Jessica squealed. “Can you paint?”

“Yeah,” I said. “The manager said we can do what we want to the apartment on the walls. They only way we can change hardware and such is if you buy it. I do not plan to buy it. It’s way too expensive.” _Besides, I don’t want to stay in Seattle. I want Edward. I want to be with Edward._

_Make love to Edward._

_Be Edward’s wife._

_Have Edward’s children._

Idly, I ran my fingers over my promise ring, thinking about the man who has my heart nearly six thousand miles away. My eyes watered and my stomach was assaulted with butterflies.

My mom’s voice broke me from my reverie. “…the counters and such are okay but it’s in desperate need of some color,” Renee said. “So, here are your assignments. Angela and Becca, you need to find some rugs in the purple/red family. Jessica, you need to look for some funky lighting fixtures that are not too difficult to mount and that don’t require massive installations due to the constraints of the management. Bella, you and I are going to pick out paint colors.”

“Red and purple?” I asked.

“Tyler was the beige king. Go the opposite direction. Lots and lots of color,” Renee gushed. She grabbed my arm and we went our separate directions inside the store.

Now, despite my mom’s color choices, I was actually getting excited. My mom always told me that I had a vibrant personality but I let my true colors be muted by Tyler. So, the walls were going to be red, purple and even turquoise. The girls found some really neat accents. Giddily, I paid for my booty and we loaded it up into my mom’s SUV.

Next, we went to several various resale shops and consignment stores for unique finds. In those stores, I found some shelves that were going to painted turquoise and put into the office, an old desk that was going to repurposed, several bright paintings and other various items. The last stop was at a fabric store to recover my sofa to match my new décor.

After twelve hours of non-stop shopping, I fell into my bed in my old apartment. I had been so busy that I hadn’t even unpacked from my journey. I also hadn’t spoken to Edward since I landed. Checking my phone, I saw that he had tried me several times.

“Shit, I’m an awful girlfriend,” I muttered to myself. Swiping my laptop, I logged in and loaded up Skype. I dialed Edward on his cell phone, praying that he was still up. It was pretty late in Rio.

“Hello?” Edward said sleepily.

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. “I just saw that you called.”

“It’s okay,” he said, but the dejection in his voice indicated that it was anything but.

“Can you go onto Skype?” I asked. “Please?”

“Give me a few minutes. I need to log into the computer and wake up,” he said.

“Kay,” I replied. He hung up and I waited for him to get onto Skype. About five minutes later, a window opened on my computer and a sleep rumpled Edward appeared on my screen. “Hi, baby.”

“How are you doing, gorgeous girl?” he asked, giving me a crooked smile.

“Tired. I spent all day shopping,” I said, “but it was a lot of fun.”

“You enjoyed shopping? I think Hell froze over,” he quipped. “Why was it fun?”

“Well, it was for my new place,” I explained. “I got paint for the walls, lighting fixtures, furniture and such.”

“Wow. Pictures?” he asked, leaning forward on his hands.

“When it’s all done,” I said. “And you want to know something else?”

“What’s that?”

“Tyler paid me for the years’ worth of rent he was stiffing me,” I said. “And, our families agreed that I should be able to keep the wedding gifts. My checking account is quite full at the moment. I do feel guilty, though.”

“I’m so happy for you, Bella. I know you were stressing about the cost of the apartment,” Edward said.

“Me, too. Now, I’m sorry about missing your calls, Edward. I was so caught up in getting this settled in the apartment that I hadn’t even checked my phone all day. Plus, it was on vibrate…I don’t want you to think that I was avoiding you or ignoring you,” I said, frowning slightly. “I’ve missed you and I wish you could have been there with me, shopping for my apartment.”

“I kind of gathered you were busy,” Edward explained, caressing my cheek on the computer screen. “Doesn’t mean I missed you any less.”

“I feel so empty, Edward,” I sighed. “It’s hitting me now. You’re in Rio and I’m here. I wish…I wish…”

“Hey, no crying, gorgeous girl,” Edward chided. “I wish for it, too.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled, wiping my face. “How was your day?”

“Good. Well, as good as it can be without you here,” he quipped sadly. “I went to the resort once I got up and worked with my dad to get caught up on all that I missed while you were with me.”

“How bad was your office?”

“My dad is a fucking slob. He completely wrecked my filing system and don’t even get me started on the schedule,” Edward grumbled. “I love him, but he should stick on being a doctor. Organization was never one of his strong suits. Thank goodness he had very competent nurses and office staff while he practiced.”

“Who’s going to run the office while you’re up here in September?”

“Alice is going to step in,” Edward explained. “She’s a lot like me when it comes to organization. Additionally, she’s a lot more creative.”

“That’s good,” I said. Edward yawned. “You must be tired. What time is it?”

“About three?” he answered, glancing at his watch.

“Shit! I’m so…”

“Don’t apologize. I’m happy you called, gorgeous girl,” he smirked. “I do need to go, though. Rose and I have to set up for a beach wedding. Lugging chairs to the beach at eight in the morning. Fun, fun!”

“I’ll let you go, then. You’ve only got a few hours before you have to be up,” I said.

“I’d gladly sacrifice sleep to talk to you, Bella,” he replied softly. “Now, I know that you’re going to be busy but I don’t want to lose touch. Can we plan a Skype date?”

“Of course, baby,” I said.

“How about tomorrow at seven, your time?” he asked.

“Sounds like a date,” I smiled. I reached forward, caressing his face on my computer screen. “I love you, baby. I miss you so fucking much.”

“I miss you, too,” he whispered. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, my love. You sleep well and good luck with whatever you’re doing tomorrow. Love you, so much, my Bella. Good night.” He kissed his fingers and then the screen before it went blank. I did the same to the empty screen before logging off the computer.

I finally unpacked my bags and began sorting through my clothes to wash. Nestled between my clean and dirty clothes was a plastic bag filled with Edward’s shirts with an envelope on top. I smiled giddily at his thoughtfulness. Clutching the bag, I put it into my dresser, not wanting to disturb his perfect scent until I’ve moved into my new place. After I started my loads of laundry, I curled up in my empty bed and opened up my envelope from Edward.

I read and reread the beautiful words on the page, sobbing like a baby. The love conveyed through his letter made my heart break. I desperately wanted to get back on a plane and fly down to Rio just to kiss the ever-living shit out of him. Then, make love to him until we were a tangle of sweaty limbs, heavy breathing and happy reunions.

Before I went to bed, I sent Edward an email, saying I had read his letter. I promised him that we would be talking about on our date tonight (tomorrow for me).

The next day, my mom called me at the crack of dawn. She said that we were painting my new home; all of the girls were going to meet us there along with Charlie, my dad, and Angela’s husband, Ben. I dressed in a pair grubby yoga capris and t-shirt from my college days that had belonged to one of my ex-boyfriends. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and drove to the apartment. Picking up some fresh coffee and donuts, I met the doorman, explaining that I had guests. He asked for a list of names, which I gave him and I went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, my doorbell buzzed and I saw Becca, Ang and Ben standing outside through the peephole. I let them in, noticing that they had paint cans, paint brushes and bags from Home Depot in their hands.

A few moments later, my parents were inside with a cartful of paint and paint supplies. We divided our assignments, giving my dad and Ben the bathroom which was going to painting a light lavender. Becca and I were going to tackle the kitchen while my mom and Angela were going to work in the living room. Becca and I were taping off the kitchen, listening to some music on a sound dock that my mom brought.

“Bec, I want to thank you for everything you did in my apartment,” I said as I began working on the edges of the walls. “It’s barely recognizable.”

“It’s no big deal, Bella,” she shrugged. “You’ve been through enough shit with Tyler and his drama queen act he pulled on your wedding. Besides, I know that the turnaround from your ‘singlemoon’ until you move was fast. I’m happy to do it.” Becca gave me a soft smile before putting her roller onto the wall. “How are things with your island native?”

“He’s not a true island native,” I giggled. “He’s American.”

“What’s his name?” Becca asked, arching a brow. “Is he cute? Is he straight?”

“His name is Edward Cullen. Cute doesn’t even begin to describe him and thankfully, he’s very, _very_ straight. Bitch, for rubbing it in,” I snorted, throwing a rag at her. She gave me a hard glare before turning back to her wall, stuffing the rag in her back pocket.

“I’m glad you found someone down there,” she said wistfully. “I was terrified that you were going to go down to the island and have all of this love and bullshit crammed into your face. Then, you’d return to Seattle bitter and cranky like me.”

“You’re not bitter and cranky,” I said.

“Yes, I am,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “I’ve had one too many shitty relationships and I don’t want to be hurt anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Becca,” I frowned. “You’ll find someone.”

“Perhaps I need to go down to this island and find my own island native,” she quipped, sticking her tongue out playfully. “You have a picture of your Edward?”

“Here,” I said as I handed her my phone.

“Holy fuck monkeys, he’s not cute. He’s absolutely gorgeous,” Becca breathed. “Does he have a brother?”

“He does but Emmett’s married,” I grimaced.

“Crap,” Becca snorted. “Sister?”

“Yeah, but she’s dating someone from the island, too,” I giggled. “All of the Cullen’s are accounted for, Bec. We’ll find you someone.”

She nodded and turned back to the wall, continuing to paint. Most of the morning was spent painting the kitchen. Jessica and her husband, Mike, showed up shortly after lunch and we sent them to work on the dining room. By the time six rolled around, I kicked everyone out and we left my new place. I had to go home and shower since I looked like a murder victim with all of the red paint all over me. Tomorrow, my parents and I were going to do some touch ups before I began bringing over my stuff. I had movers for my furniture, but the boxes, I was going to move with my parents and my friends.

I took the world’s longest shower. Unfortunately, I still had red paint on my hands, under my fingernails and in my hair. I still felt incredibly grimy even after the shower, but I shrugged it off. Settling in front of my laptop in my packed up living room, I loaded up Skype. I had barely finished typing my password when Edward’s handsome face graced my screen. His green eyes looked tired but the joy on his expression was evident. “Hi, baby,” I purred.

“Hi, love. I missed you,” he said, caressing his computer screen. “Why do you have a red streak on your cheek?”

“What?” I asked, looking at my tiny reflection on the computer. “Shit! I thought I got it all.” I furiously rubbed my face, trying to remove the paint that I had missed. “You should have seen me earlier. I looked like an extra on _CSI_.”

“Probably the hottest extra,” he quipped. “I’m assuming you were painting today?”

“You assume correctly. My arms are so sore,” I grumbled. “How was the wedding?”

“The wedding was a mess, honestly. Rose and I set it up and as soon as the guests started to arrive, the clouds rolled in. We prayed that the weather would hold off until after the couple said their vows but just as the bride arrived at the altar, the heavens opened up and everyone got drenched.”

“Oh no!” I said, clasping my hands over my face. “What happened? Did they get married?”

“Thankfully, the bride and groom were good natured and they had a waterlogged wedding. Despite the weather, everyone had fun, having an epic water gun fight on the beach after the ceremony,” Edward smiled.

“Sounds like fun,” I giggled. “Hey, random question…have you ever figured out who was stealing from you?”

“Huilen is still our number one suspect. We can’t find her, though. Additionally, we’ve received some nasty letters from an unknown sender in Portuguese. It’s not threatening but is, you know? They are talking about finding ways to close down the resort. My dad, in his close-minded ways, blamed me for this because of my philandering ways. My mom smacked him and said that my reputation has nothing to do with this.”

“That’s awful. Why did your dad all of sudden revert back to his opinion of you from before? Has he not seen the change in you?” I asked, angry at Carlisle.

“My dad knows all that I do for the resort. He also know what I did with women. At first, I was upset at him. But, now, I understand his anger. I acted abhorrently, Bella. All because one woman broke my heart. I was twenty-one years old and I acted like a spoiled child. I should have done so much more than what I resorted to with the drinking, sex and debauchery. I shamed my family with my behavior.”

“Edward…”I whimpered.

“No, I’m okay, Bella,” he said, giving me a sad grin. “I understand it. My dad sees the change in me now but I can’t go back in time to change the past. I can only move forward. Besides, the writing on the letters is not feminine. It’s more masculine looking.”

“Could it be Nahuel? The guy with the booze?”

“Possibly,” Edward shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about that, Bella. I want to talk about you, about us…tell me about your apartment.”

Over a bottle of wine, some pizza and our laptops, we talked for four hours until Edward began dozing off. Saying our goodbyes and I love you’s, we logged off Skype.

We called each other as much as we could throughout the week, based off our schedules. I managed to get a majority of my boxes into the new apartment and today I was working with the movers to get my furniture inside. The movers easily hauled my belongings out of my old place. Becca and I cleaned out the apartment once it was empty and I dropped off my keys. Afterward, I met my mom at my place and we organized the new place. My mom was getting ready to leave when my phone rang. The double ring indicated that it was the doorman.

“Hello?”

“You have a delivery, Miss Swan,” he said.

“Do I need to sign for it?” I asked.

“Yes, Miss Swan,” he replied, but he sounded happy.

“Mom, I’ll be right back. I have a delivery,” I said, arching a brow. She flipped her hair and nodded, reorganizing my cabinets. I rode down the elevator and went to the front desk. “Hi, I’m Bella. There’s a delivery for me.”

“Are you Miss Swan?” asked the older man. I nodded. He grinned happily and handed me a clipboard. I initialed next to my name and was handed two gorgeous arrangements of flowers. “Do you need some help?”

“That would be great,” I breathed. The man picked up the larger of the two containers while I got the smaller one. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Fred,” he answered. “I usually work the second shift. Greg is the morning doorman and Omar works overnight.”

“Nice to meet you, Fred,” I said. “I’m Bella.”

“A pleasure, Miss Bella,” he said amiably. “You are a lucky lady. These are beautiful.”

“They are,” I said. We made small talk as we rode up the elevator.  Fred was a retired cop. He loved being a police officer but hated retirement. So, when the apartments went up, he interviewed for one of the doormen positions and was hired. In addition to being a doorman, he also acted as a security guard, as did the other guys he worked with. He’s enjoying his time here and spending time with his grandchildren when he’s not working. Unlocking my door, Fred puts the floral arrangement on the kitchen counter. “Thank you, Fred. I appreciate your help.”

“No problem, Miss Bella. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to dial the front desk,” he said, bowing slightly. “Welcome to The Bravern.”

“Thanks,” I said, ushering Fred out of the apartment.

“Oh, my,” Renee gushes over the flowers. “Who are these from?”

I plucked the card from the larger arrangement. “My guess is possibly Edward and Alice?” I suggested. I opened the card and saw a message typed onto the tiny card. _Congratulations on your new home. Send me pictures when you get a chance. Love you, Sprite, Emmett and Rose._ “The big one is from Alice, Emmett and Rose.”

“These roses are so rare, Bella,” she said, fingering the petals of the smaller arrangement. She plucked the card and handed it to me. “Read it, baby girl.”

I chuckled, tearing opening the envelope. In the same font, are words from my Edward.

_You may be thousands of miles away but I wanted to be there for you on your moving day. I can’t wait until I see your new home and spend time with you in September. I love you, Bella. I’m counting the days until you’re back in my arms. I honestly may never leave you. Do you want a roomie?_

_All my love, Edward_

I hadn’t realized but tears were spilling over onto my cheeks. “Do you want me to stay with you, Bella?” my mom asked.

“Please, Momma,” I whispered. “I miss him.”

“Okay, baby,” she said, kissing my head. I take a shower and put on one of Edward’s shirts he gave me before I left. My mom does the same and slips on some pajamas that I laid out for her. As I was waiting for my mom, I called Edward. He didn’t pick up. It was ten at night for me, so it was early in the morning for him. He was probably sleeping. Once his voicemail clicked over, I held the phone gingerly in my hands.

“Edward, I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers. They are sitting on my dresser and I’m so thrilled that you were able to be here in your own way when I moved…” I sniffled, wiping my face. “I’d love to have you as a roomie,” I whispered. “Have a good day, Edward. I love you, so much.” I hung up and curled up. My mom came out and she held me as I quietly sobbed for the wonderful man who had sent me flowers.

xx AIDA xx

For the rest of July, I go back to work and I throw myself headlong into new stories. In addition to my regular stories about the rich and famous, I also did some other pieces on the local music scene in Seattle. It kept me busy. Before I knew it, it was the middle of August. Edward and I had kept up with regular emails, texts and a Skype date every couple of days.

This separation was definitely tough on us. I know that I was cranky and relatively bitchy to my co-workers. Edward stayed holed up in his office unless he was needed on the resort. He didn’t want to deal with the women who threw themselves at him. Each time he mentioned some new guest trying to paw at him, the angry green monster rattled its cage inside of my head and it took all of my self-restraint to not fly down there to permanently suction myself to Edward’s body.

_He’s taken, bitches. Back the fuck off._

Anyhow, I digress. I just can’t wait until Edward’s in Seattle in a few weeks.

_Was he serious about the roomie comment? Does he want to move up here?_

I was broken from Edward-induced reverie by some movement by the elevator. In my cube, I was listening to some music when one of the news editors approached me. “Hi, Bella,” the editor, Marcus, said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, Marcus,” I said, saving my work about an up and coming band. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, Patricia is going on maternity leave and we’re looking for someone to fill in for her while she’s out. If she decides to stay at home with the baby, the position could become permanent,” Marcus explained. “Your name came up and I’ve read some of your work. Well, work prior to writing the arts and entertainment column.”

“Yeah, not my finest writing, Marcus,” I chuckled. “Then again, look at my audience.”

“Which you reach phenomenally,” he smirked, leaning against my desk. “So, Patricia is going to take a year off after she has her baby.”

“What does she cover?” I asked.

“Local news, mainly,” Marcus replied. “Politics is her forte. However, we can adjust that. If you’re interested.”

“Me?” I squeaked. “You want me?”

“Bella, you’re too good of a writer to stay in the entertainment column,” he said quietly. He looked around the office that I worked in and wrinkled his nose. “So, are you interested?”

“Very much so,” I breathed. “But, can I think about it? I don’t want to make a decision right away.”

“Of course, Bella. That’s smart,” Marcus nodded. “You have until the end of the week before I go to my second choice, okay?”

“Sure, Marcus,” I responded. He patted my shoulder and sauntered back to the elevator. His office and Patricia’s cube are on the floor above us. With better computers. Bigger cubes.

_More responsibility._

More money?

I was spacing out when my cell phone rang from my purse. I picked up the phone, seeing that it was Alice. “Hi, Sprite,” I greeted absent-mindedly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Hold on. Let me go to lunch and I call you back. I don’t want to discuss this at work,” I hissed quickly.

“Kay,” she replied. We hung up and I darted down to a local coffee shop, finding a quiet corner. I dialed Alice and waited for her to pick up. The phone had barely rung when I heard her tinkling voice. “Spill, Bella.”

“First, off…Hello, Alice,” I giggled. She grunted. “How are you?”

“I’m great. Spill.”

“Geez, Ali,” I snorted. “So, I was working on an article about this new band, Flaming Rotten Tomatoes with Cheese.”

“Great name,” Alice deadpanned.

“Yeah, they kind of suck. Maybe they were channeling what should be thrown at them while they perform,” I snickered. “Anyhow, one of the news editors approached me about filling in for a co-worker is going on maternity leave.”

“Ooooooh! That’s awesome! Bella, you will do so great in that job,” Alice squealed. “Are you going to take it?”

“I want to, but part of me is hesitant because of…Edward, the island, our lives?” I said, frowning slightly. “I don’t know if I want to stay here.”

“Bella, first off, you have to stay in Seattle for at least a year, right?” Alice asked. “You have a year-long lease on your apartment.”

“True.”

“Secondly, you can’t put your life on hold because of a guy,” Alice further explained. “Edward would want you to take this promotion. He’s so proud of what you do. In fact, he’s read every article you’ve ever published and now gets the online version of the Seattle Times so he can track your career. He even found stuff from when you were in college and I think some high school articles, too.”

“Did he hack into the high school’s database or server? I don’t even have those anywhere,” I asked incredulously.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Edward’s a genius when it comes to computers,” Alice replied. “Back to the job, I know that you don’t want to be an entertainment reporter for the rest of your life.”

“I don’t,” I murmured, curling up on the couch.

“Take the job, Bella,” Alice encouraged. “You are an amazing writer and you deserve this.”

“I’m leaning toward taking it but I still want to sleep on it. I have until the end of the week before I have to make a decision,” I said. “Ali?”

“Yeah, Bella?”

“Don’t tell Edward. I want to be the one to tell him,” I pleaded.

“Of course, Bella. This is _your_ news. My lips are sealed, girl,” she vowed. “Anyhow, I’ll let you get back to your lunch. I just wanted to say ‘hi!’ You talk to Edward all of the time but not me.”

“I’m sorry, Alice,” I frowned. “How about we set up a Skype date?”

“You can’t shop while Skyping,” she snorted. “I was thinking about coming up to Seattle. I don’t know when but I miss my best friend.”

“Anytime you want, Ali. Mi casa es su casa,” I said in a really bad accent.

“Gracias, Bella,” Alice laughed. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you, too, Sprite,” I replied, ending the call. I stared out the window, thinking about the changes in my life over the past three and half months.

_Had it really been such a short amount of time?_

I was supposed to get married but my fiancé realizes he’s gay and calls off the wedding. I still go on the honeymoon, bitter and angry at the prospect of being on an island with all of these lovey-dovey couples. Instead, I meet an infectiously sweet girl who welcomes me into her home and we bond over our equally sucky lives. At the resort, I meet her family: loving mother, slightly condescending and small-minded father, idiot oldest brother, striking sister-in-law and the man-slut older brother. I was warned against Edward but we just kept being pushed together…first by our meeting on the beach, then the storm and finally in Rio with the asshole, serial-rapist. Little did I know that this man-slut, or _mut_ , was so lost because of what some evil she-beast did to him. Edward had a heart of gold but was emotionally stunted to do his ex. However, I knew that he loved with his whole mind, his whole body and his entire soul.

I picked up the letter he had written me, which I had laminated and I kept in my purse. _I’m a geek, I know._ I caressed his masculine script, thinking about his face, his smile, his heart, his…everything. I thought about our time together on the island. Despite being ‘rusty’ in the relationship department, Edward had done everything to make my heart and body sing like a damned opera singer. His kisses ignited my body on fire. His endearingly geeky ways made me laugh. His intelligence made me so proud to be with him.

Was he perfect? No. His past is a clear indicator of his flaws. Despite his inherent beauty, Edward still thought of himself as the geek who wasn’t worthy of anyone, grasping onto a woman who ultimately broke his heart. Then, he slept his way through Harvard and then Isle Esme. Most women would have run away screaming when they heard that number of past conquests. Hell, I’m still filled with fear that he would revert back to his skanky ways.

But, I’m no nun, either. I’ve had my share of sex. Good sex. Bad sex. Unfulfilling sex. Non-existent sex (ugh…Tyler). But, I know that when I’m with Edward. _Fully with Edward_ , it will be magical. He was right about having us wait. However, when I see him in the airport, it will take all of my restraint not to push him up against the wall and ride him like a prized stallion. He gave me a taste of the goodness and if his foreplay is anything like his sexual prowess, I’ll be walking funny.

On top of everything with Edward, I move into this fabulous apartment. I’m still stressed about the rent each month. Yes, Tyler’s payment has helped, but I’m paranoid. I’m still toying with the idea of getting a second job. Though the promotion to the news floor might stop that idea. I’ll need to ask Marcus about pay. Will I get paid more?

Let’s just say that this is not how I imagined my life would be…

It’s infinitely better.

**A/N: So, we jumped ahead in this chapter. We went from the beginning of July to the middle of August. And I know some of you are wanting to thump me for not including Edward’s letter in the chapter. I’ll include it in the next one. I’m going to write the following chapter in a different style. It’s going to be the written communication between Edward and Bella, starting with Edward’s letter. It will take them up to when Edward leaves for Seattle. The next chapter will be a bit shorter. Just saying.**

**What do you think about Bella’s job? Should she take the promotion?**

**Anyhow, pictures of Bella’s brightly decorated apartment and her parents’ home are on my blog (link in my profile). Find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. As always, leave me some…**

**FYI – I have a post on my blog about some upcoming RL issues. My updating schedule is gonna be all sorts of effed up because of my commitments in real life. Read the blog posted on March 22 nd ~ PSA. Hugs!**

 


	16. Letters to my Beloved

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**I’m handling this chapter a little differently. It’s going to be the correspondence between Edward and Bella. Edward’s letters will be in** _italics_ **while Bella’s will be bolded.**

_Edward_

**Bella**

**Clear as mud?**

**It’ll make sense once I start writing, kay?**

**Chapter Sixteen: Letters to my Beloved**

_July 4 th, 2013_

_Dear Bella,_

_It’s a little after our debacle with Victoria. You’ve gone to the resort while I’m waiting for the guys to come and put a board up on my window. You haven’t even left yet and my heart is yearning for you, gorgeous girl. I know that this separation is a necessity due to our respective jobs, but it doesn’t make it any less sucky._

_Yes, I’m a Harvard graduate and I used the word ‘sucky.’_

_My brain cells are currently wrapped up in you, Bella. Everything is wrapped up in you. My brain, my heart, my soul, my life…I never knew what it meant to be in love until I met you. What I felt for Lauren in college was absolutely nothing compared to the feelings for you. It was merely a crush._

_You’re everything I want in a girlfriend._

_A lover._

_A friend._

_A wife._

_A mother to my children._

_A grandmother to my grandchildren._

_A soul mate._

_The reason for my existence…_

_That’s you, Bella. You’re the sole reason for my being on this earth. You hold me to the ground, a force that is stronger than gravity. You give my life purpose and meaning._

_I wish there was something stronger to describe what I feel for you. ‘I love you,’ feels wholly inadequate. (That sounded more akin to language that a Harvard grad uses. *snorts*). Suffice it to say, I do love you, Bella. With my whole heart, soul, mind and body. I may have been with a large number of woman, but I can say with certainty, that you will be the last woman I will ever be with._

_Even if we don’t make it. I can’t imagine feeling this way over someone if we *gasp* don’t make it._

_But, I think we will make it. I know we’ll make it. My sister is insistent that we will be. She’s going to plan our wedding. Or rather, she’s already starting. (Good lord…) She came up to me while we were out shopping yesterday for the fireworks in Rio, asking if we were going to married on the island or in Seattle. I just gave her a look. You know_ that _look: combination shock and annoyance but secretly, I squealing like a fangirl at a Justin Bieber concert. While, I know that I’m going to marry you, Miss Swan, it’s a bit too soon to start planning the nuptials._

_I’d like to get a ring on your finger first. A ring with a sparkly diamond. Something that would blind anybody. Three carats? Four?_

_Hell, I’d put a lump of coal on your finger it that’s what you wanted, Bella. Anything to make you happy._

_That is if it’s something you want. Shit, perhaps after your debacle with your ex-fiancé, you might not want to get married. Do you want to get married? In general? If you want to live ‘in sin,’ I’m fine with that. No matter what, I want to be with you._

_Here on the island._

_Or, in Seattle._

_Hanging out with penguins in Antarctica._

_Living naked on some deserted island._

_I don’t care where we live, just so as I am with you._

_God, I’m rambling. Totally rambling._

_Are you sure you want me? I’m a closet nerd who no longer looks like a nerd but I still talk and_ ACT _like a nerd. *Face—palm* I should stop while I’m ahead. I don’t want you running for the hills, gorgeous girl. Yes, we’ve spent a majority of your ‘singlemoon’ together and you’ve seen most of my quirks, I don’t want to add to them. My inner ramblings on this paper are a clear indication of another set of quirks._

_Yeah, my self-esteem isn’t that great. I put on a good show._

_…and I’m shutting up._

_What started out as being an epic love letter has turned into a hot mess. I’m going back to the romantic, all-encompassing love letter that I had planned when I started writing. Not an advertisement for my trepidation about our separation. (That’s why I’m all ‘lack-of-self-esteem’ boy.)_

_I know that this separation is going to be a challenge for each other but I have no doubt that we will come out of it stronger than what we have now.  I also vow to you (my promise) that I will not revert back to my skanktastic ways. It pains me to even think about another woman the way I think about you, Bella. You’re all I’ll ever want. All I’ll ever need._

_I just know that when we get together in September, we’ll be reunited and our bond will be stronger. More complete. Yes, we’ll miss each other tremendously, but it’s not like we’ll never_ talk _to each other. We have email, phones and Skype. They are a sad approximation of the real thing because I know I’d want to hold you and kiss you, but it’s better than nothing. The fact that I can hear your voice, see your face, read your words, brings me some solace during this time apart._

_Plus, it will make our reunion that much more sensational._

_Also, be forewarned, I do plan on making love to you, Bella, while I’m visiting you in September. I’ve been tempted so much while you were here on the island. Seeing your perfect naked body, glistening with your arousal for me, has definitely been a lesson in control but it will be so much more special when I’m with you in September._

_Reuniting._

_Remembering._

_Loving._

_Kissing._

_Coming together._

_Making love…for the first time in my life._

_I feel like a virgin all over again because of that fact. What we will be doing in September will be the epitome of making love. I plan on cherishing you like the goddess you are. I plan on worshiping every inch of your body, making it sing with my mouth, my fingers, and my cock. (Yes, I used the word ‘cock’ in a love letter. I would have snickered if I had used the word ‘penis.’ The inner teenage boy is coming out with that…and honestly, you would have laughed, too. Am I right? Just admit that I am right, gorgeous.)_

_Now, when you’re feeling sad or upset, just remember that I will love you. Always, will I love you. You’re my best friend and I’m so lucky that you gave me, gave_ us _a chance, Bella. Call me, text me, email me anytime you want. I’m always going to be available to you, regardless of the time change._

_I love you, my Bella._

_Yours truly, with all of my heart,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 7 th, 2013  
Re: Epically romantic love letter

**Dear Edward,**

**I’m still sobbing from that beautiful letter. I’ve been back in the states for a few days and only _now_ have I unpacked my suitcases. (Can you say, denial?) I didn’t want to unpack and be reminded that you’re there and I’m here. Too far apart. **

**Yeah, thinking about that is not helping the sobbing situation.**

***Deep breaths…in through my nose, out through my mouth***

**Now, regardless of what you say, that letter was perfect. You’re perfect. No man has ever, _ever, EVER_ written me a love letter. You, my dear Mr. Cullen, are the first, and will be the last, too. I feel the same way about you, Edward. My previous relationships were empty compared to what I feel for you. I’ve never felt such a connection with anyone like I feel with you. Despite your family warning about you, I felt drawn to you. Yes, I was a bit turned off about your slutty ways, but you were undeniably beautiful, incredibly smart and there was something in your eyes that was so sad. **

**Once we got together, that sadness dissipated. It was replaced with a warm sparkle of happiness, joy and love. You’re such a good man, Edward. You didn’t deserve what Lauren did to you. However, I’m glad that you found the love you so desired with me.**

**Now, despite the distance, I want to keep our correspondence as light-hearted as we can. No more stressing about our separation. You love me. I love you. You’ll be here in less than two months (and I’m taking a couple of days off when you come in, another couple days off around my birthday and finally some time off before you leave, whenever that may be.) I’m planning on those days off for recuperation.**

**I just know I’ll be walking funny…if you catch my drift. *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink***

**So, we know a great deal about each other all ready. I want to use this as an additional way to get to know each other. Fancy a game of twenty questions? (I’m reverting back to my high-school age…You went there when you mentioned the word ‘cock’ and ‘penis’ in your letter. For me, it’s using this childish game. *Shrugs*)**

**Question time! (Imagine my horrible singing voice butchering that.) Since you said that you’re going to make love to me when reunite in September, what’s your favorite sexual position? Yeah, I’m not holding anything back. I want to know, Mr. Cullen. For me, I love being taken from behind. You feel so deep inside that way. I’m also into the kink…a little ass slap would be welcome or if you want to hold onto my hair. Hmmmm, yeah, I’m getting wet just thinking about that. I’m definitely going to have to address that situation (a little sticky in my panties, Edward. You want a taste?)**

**I love you, baby. I’ll be dreaming of your cock inside of me while I break out my favorite vibrator. It’s a sad approximation of you, but it’ll do in a pinch.**

**Your wet and wanting Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 9 th, 2013  
Re: Standing at full mast…not good, Miss Swan

_Oh, my dear Miss Swan,_

_Your little ass will be so red for that little tease you gave me. I’m sitting at my desk at work, checking my email, when I get your response to my cheesy and romantic love letter. I get smut in return._

_Not that I’m complaining._

_But, if anyone walks inside of the office, I’d greet them with a stiffy. I’m so hard for you, Bella. I’m trying, unsuccessfully, to make it go down. The mere thought of taking you from behind is…so fucking hot. Seeing my dick go in and out of your tight pussy, drenched with your juices. Holy fuck, Bella._

_I’m about to have a wet dream._

_And I’m awake! And at work, no less!_

_Dangerous creature, I tell you._

_To answer your question, though, I’d want our first time making love to be face to face. I want to see your eyes when you come. I want to kiss your soft, pouty lips as I move languidly, in and out of your body. I want to be surrounded by your softness, your scent, your hair, your body…everything._

_I seriously think our roles are reversed in the relationship, Bella. You’re the guy (who talks about fucking from behind) and I’m the girl, all romance, puppy dogs and flowers._

_There’s something wrong with this picture. *Snorts*_

_Now, my question for you (I’m going to err on the side of nonsexual, if you don’t mind. My pants are about to rip.) If you could do anything in the world, money notwithstanding, what would it be and why? As much as I love working on the island, I’d love to do anything related to music or computers. Perhaps, both? Once the she-beast broke up with me, I lost all drive to do anything remotely musical. Every song triggered a memory of her. Every time I picked up my guitar or sat down at a piano, I was thrust back to that time where I was alone and in shock._

_Now? My muse has returned. I’m working on something, Bella. Something that is just for you. I’m hoping to have it done by your birthday. I’ve gotten a pretty good start on it. (After I finished cleaning Alice’s house, I tried to tackle my parents but my mom threw me out on my ass, demanding I do something more productive with my time besides use the bleach pen on her grout.) So, I went back to my villa and sat down at my piano. I started playing and before I knew it, I was at peace._

_I’m looking forward to our Skype date tonight. I hope your apartment is coming along, gorgeous girl. I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 13 th, 2013  
Re: Flowers and I HAVE INTERNET!

**Dear my wonderfully amazing boyfriend,**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the flowers that you sent to me at my new place. They are so gorgeous. They have a place of honor on the dresser in my bedroom. When I wake up, I see them and smile. Granted, I was missing you something fierce yesterday when they came. I was a sobbing mess. My mom stayed with me after I got the flowers, but I’m good now.**

**Anyhow, I’m attaching a few pictures of my new place to this email so you can see my new digs. You’ll see the flowers on the dresser, just like I said. :-).  Additionally, I am also emailing you from my new place which means that I have internet. I seriously was going through the shakes because I canceled my internet plan at my old place a couple of days ago. I was checking my email on my phone.**

**I’m seriously pathetic.**

**I was begging for internet service.**

**Now, I have it but I can’t really enjoy it. I’m going back to work on Monday. Originally, I was going to stay off for the week following my move but decided against it. Plus, my boss has begged me to come back early, anyway. I’m okay with that. It’ll make my time away from you go by faster, you know? I’m focused on writing about the love lives of the rich and famous. Good times, good times.**

**Heh, not really.**

**A job’s a job. Which brings me to your question, stud. If I could do anything, I’d love to be…don’t laugh…a writer. A legitimate writer. Not someone who writes for the gossip columns. I think I told you about how I wanted to win a Pulitzer Prize. I still do. However, I’m also getting the itch to write a novel. I’ve got a few plot bunnies floating in my head right now. I may jot them down and begin to develop them. You’ll never know what will happen.**

**I may become the next Nora Roberts, Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling.**

***Snorts* Yeah, right.**

**Oh, by the way, all of my friends up here think you’re ‘fucking hot.’ My friend, Becca, who packed up my apartment, asked if you had any siblings. AND my mom said if she was twenty years younger and not married, she’d go for you. But, she’s dying for grandbabies. I’m slightly disturbed by that chain of thoughts.**

**The man your daughter is dating is hot…we’d make beautiful grandbabies?**

***Shakes head, confusedly***

**My mom, you’ll quickly learn, is a few cards short of a deck. She teaches kindergarten. She kind of has to be. She deals with five to six year old kids who can be the epitome of adorable and cute or pains in the asses. Right now, she’s teaching summer school to at-risk kids. Despite the fact she’s a bit of a flake, she’s great with these kids and really is fantastic at bringing them out of their shells.**

**Well, this tangent brings me to my question, Edward. Following your lead, I’m moving away from the sex questions. If I am going to read these answers at work, I don’t want to have to leave my desk to jerk off in the bathroom. Reason one, that’s all sorts of fucked up. Reason two, my co-workers already look at me funny because of my wedding debacle. *Oh, poor Bella. She didn’t get married because her fiancé, Tyler, was gay.* Then, they’d frown and pat my arm like Tyler had spread some disease to me. Reason three, I’m not exactly quiet. But, you know this.**

**I said I was moving away from the sex talk. Gah!**

**Question…back to the question…Kids. You said you wanted kids. How many? In a perfect world, I’d probably want two. One boy, one girl. However, I’ll be happy with whatever we have, if we’re able to have kids. Angela, my best friend, has endometriosis and it may be difficult for her to get pregnant naturally. As far as I know, I’m all healthy down there in Cooterville, but you never know. You could be shooting blanks.**

**Highly unlikely, though.**

**Anyhow, I’m sore, cranky and missing you. The next I move, it’s going to be to the location where I’m going to die. Blah. I love you, Edward.**

**Your achy girl,**

**Bella**

**Attachments: livingroom (dot) jpeg; office (dot) jpeg; guest bedroom (dot) jpeg; kitchen (dot) jpeg; saucybellainherbed (dot) jpeg; diningroom (dot) jpeg**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 15 th, 2013  
Re: Who took that picture?

_And you know which one I mean, Isabella._

_Fuck, baby, seeing you like that, in the throes of passion in the picture, gave me masturbation fodder for at least a month. Your breasts pebbled, aching for my kisses. Your hand buried between your legs, fucking your tight little pussy with your fingers. Your head thrown back in ecstasy._

_Seriously, who took that picture? I’m going to kick their asses. I only want to be the one to see you like that, gorgeous girl._

_Waiting impatiently for a response…_

_A slightly miffed Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 15 th, 2013  
Re: Panties in a twist, much?

**Relax, stud. No one was in the room but me, myself and I. I set up my camera on the tripod and took several shots using the remote. My hand is slightly off to the side. That’s where the remote is. Chillax, baby. You’re still the only one who’s seen me like this.**

**Skype date tonight so I can give you the real deal?**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 15 th, 2013  
Re: A sigh of relief

_Okay, I can breathe now. I was paranoid that some random schmoe took that pic. I’m glad it was you. AND I’m impressed at your photographic abilities. That was a pretty artistic shot of yourself, Miss Swan. That’s so going into an encrypted file on my computer at home._

_For my eyes only…_

_Sorry about turning into a caveman. I mean, I get this naked picture of you, pleasuring yourself and my mind ceased to work. I was turned on beyond all recognition and insanely jealous of the photographer who got to see you like that. The brain to keyboard filter was nonexistent when I sent that initial email, gorgeous. Will you accept my apology of acting like a Neanderthal, caveman?_

_So, yeah…we’re still getting those letters at the resort. I think I mentioned them in one of our Skype conversations. I listened to what you suggested and checked a previous invoice from Nahuel. The handwriting is quite similar. The ‘r’s’ and ‘e’s’ have the same flair to them. I honestly think the whole Huilen stealing and Nahuel letter thing is related. The big problem is that address of the business is closed. Nor do I have a forwarding address. I don’t know but there is something fishy going there. I’m so afraid it’s going to bite us in the ass._

_PLUS, the woman I worked out a quasi-liquor contract, Zafrina, is trying to finagle our business again. She came to the island earlier today, trying to use her feminine wiles to convince me to use her as our distributor. My sister walked in our meeting and she dragged Zafrina out by her hair extensions, screaming like a banshee that I was taken and permanently off the market._

_Did I mention that I love my sister?_

_She’s small and annoying but has an uncanny sense of timing._

_To answer your question from the email with the amazing picture of you, kids…Two children sounds wonderful. Though, I’d want girls. Miniature versions of you, my sweet girl._

_Wait a minute…having girls means dealing with boys and boyfriends. Possibly guys like me…scratch that._

_Boys. I want boys._

_Or, if we have girls, a permit to carry a gun._

_But, before we have children, I want to see you walk down the aisle to me, Miss Swan. If that’s still what you want. You never did respond to that question from my love letter. So, I ask you again (and yes, this is my question for our email game), do you see yourself married? To me?_

_I love you, Bella and I’m sorry about being a moronic ass about the picture._

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 20 th, 2013  
Re: Holy hot Skype sex, batman!

**You know, orgasms really are the cure-all for the badness of the world. I had the world’s worst day yesterday and seeing your handsome face, talking to me in _that_ voice made me forget the shittiness of the past twelve hours. Have you ever considered being a phone sex operator, Edward? **

**You’d make a killing.**

**Plus, the picture of you wearing your jeans and your hand inside of them, bringing yourself to orgasm helped, too.**

**I really do appreciate your call yesterday, though. I had had enough with all of the pathetic looks from my co-workers. It’s not like I asked for Tyler to become gay and dump me on our wedding day. Seriously, don’t treat me like a fucking leper, assholes. It doesn’t help that I work in the cattiest department at the Seattle Times. The girls in the Arts and Entertainment floor are just like the movie, _Mean Girls_. Totally plastic. Not one single unique thought out of the fifteen of them. Heaven forbid they actually use multisyllabic words or whatever. **

**I need to get out of there.**

**Blah.**

**Though, I think you were hiding something, Cullen. You pulled the sex operator stunt when I asked you about Zafrina. In your email, you said that Alice pulled her out of your office by her extensions and that she used her feminine wiles…was she naked, Edward? Was she trying to get into your pants? Do I need to come down there and kick her ass?**

**Because, I will. You know I will. I wear your necklace and ring because I’m yours. You are mine. Seriously, I’m tempted to bring down a tattoo artist to mark you as mine. Damn it.**

**Okay, that’s a little rash. Plus, you already have a tattoo that you don’t want. Why should I add another one, right? *Nervous titter***

**Seriously, though. Was she naked? Did she try to and touch you?**

***Huffs a breath***

**Sorry, I’m not going to back down on this, Edward. I have to know. I trust you, implicitly but this Zafrina chick, not so much. When you answer that question, I’ll answer your marriage question. Got it?**

**The ball is firmly in your court, Mr. Cullen.**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 22 nd, 2013  
Re: I fear for my balls…

_Zafrina wasn’t naked, completely. She had her top off and was squeezing her breasts in my face. I was looking away, obviously uncomfortable with her display. I told her I wasn’t interested in either her business proposition or her request for sex._

_I think I was hiding my eyes, blindly holding out her shirt, begging her to leave. But, she wouldn’t. She even took my hand and pressed it to her chest, copping a feel of her very fake breasts. I snatched my hand away and glared at her. That’s when Alice came in, with guns blazing._

_I don’t know what happened next but there was a lot of screaming, some scratching and some dull thumping outside of my office. When Alice came back in, she was ruffled and had some scratch marks on her cheek. Then, she smacked me for even letting Zafrina into my office._

_I didn’t Bella. I swear. Zafrina just waltzed into my office and stripped off her top. The front desk receptionist must have been on lunch break or something. They know that they have to call me before they let visitors behind the counter._

_I’m sorry, gorgeous. I really am. Please don’t hate me…_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 23 rd, 2013  
Re: Re: I fear for my balls…

**I don’t hate you, Edward. I could never hate you. Though, I’m not happy with you because you didn’t tell me that information freely. I trust you. You trust me. Right? Then, this should have been addressed on Skype, on the phone, immediately via email…not several days later.**

**Is Alice alright? You said that she got scratched or something. I’m ready to come down there and smack this Zafrina bitch. Plus, she put her hands on you. That’s assault. You could have her arrested. That shit ain’t cool, Edward.**

**I’ll talk to you later. I need to simmer down.**

**I still love you,**

**Bella**

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 26th, 2013  
Re: I’m drunk!

**Hey baby!**

**I’m so lit right now. *Hiccup* I went out with Angela, Jessica and Becca after work. I told them about that slut, Zafrina, and they decided that I needed a girl’s night out. We went to a bar and drank lots and lots of alcohol. Shit…the computer’s blurry.**

**Is that a bad thing?**

**Anyhoo…drunk Bella equals horny Bella. This is what I’m doing in a little bit. (See pic attached)**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

**Attachments: panties (dot) jpeg**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 27 th, 2013  
Re: Re: I’m drunk

_Drink lots of water, my horny girl. Also, orgasms are amazing for hangovers. Play with your pretty little pussy before you go to bed and again when you wake up. Based on wet you are, you’re quite turned on. What I wouldn’t give to be there, Bella, in between your legs, licking your body. Fuck, I miss the way you smell, the way you taste, the way you moan…_

_I miss everything about you, gorgeous girl._

_Call me when you get this. I don’t care when! You’re getting your rocks off now. I need your voice to get mine off, asap!_

_Love you my wet and sexy girl,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 28 th, 2013  
Re: Tequila is evil…

**You’re right about the orgasms and hangovers, Edward. However, Jose Cuervo…he’s the fucking devil. No more tequila for me. I swear to GOD, that shit is going to mummify my liver.**

**I’m sorry about waking you up when I called you, baby. However, I slept the whole day away and didn’t wake up until nine at night. That was after I puked about five times. _Ugh!_ **

**Jose is better going down. Going up…not so much.**

**So, now that I’m somewhat coherent, I can finally answer your question that you posed to me a few weeks ago. I know I promised I’d answer once you replied about the whole Zafrina thing, but I was too pissed off to respond. Your question, if I remember correctly, was if I saw myself getting married.**

**The answer is yes.**

**What happened between Tyler and me was a fluke. Am I turned off by marriage? No. I see my parents and they are so happy. I want that. I want to be with the _one_** **person who loves me for the rest of my life, wearing a ring and sharing our lives, love and happiness together. Was I jaded when Tyler fucked me over? Oh, hells yes! I was more pissed at the timing of it, though. However, despite the fact that I didn’t get married, I reaped all of the benefits.**

**Slowly, I’m working through the thank you cards for all of the presents I received. I still feel guilty about accepting them despite the fact that Tyler and I didn’t go through with the wedding. But, our families felt like I got the shaft (which I did) and I shouldn’t have to deal with the consequences.**

**Yeah, now, I’m rambling…**

**Anyhow, I’m going on a business trip. I’m heading to Portland and a few other cities to check out some new up and coming bands. I’ve been given the indie music beat in addition to my famous people column. I’m driving to Portland tomorrow, staying for a few days and then driving back to Seattle, but stopping at Tacoma and Olympia on the way. It’s a week out of the office. Due to my crazy schedule, my access to email will be sketchy at best. I’ll have my phone but if I’m at a concert, I won’t be able to answer it. (Let alone hear it).**

**Now, for question time. Since we’re not going to be able to communicate as readily, I’m going to give you masturbation fodder. *Snorts* What is one sexual fantasy that you want to act with each other? I mean, anything…you know? Don’t hold back in your description either. I know I’m not…**

**My fantasy includes you and me (duh), a blindfold, lube and satin sheets. Now, my dream, if we decide to make it a reality, will require time and patience for both of us. We both have a kinky side. Let’s just say, my inner submissive wants to play and I want you to take me. In the ass…**

**You follow?**

**Good.**

**I honestly want you to dictate everything I do to you…what I wear (or not wear), what I do, how I smell…everything. Plus, you are in complete control because you will blindfold me. Your fingers will touch me everywhere. Your mouth will kiss every inch of my skin. Your cock will fill my pussy and then my ass, making me scream in ecstasy. I want that so badly, Edward.**

**Let me just say, that I’ve purchased several butt plugs and I’m starting to _prepare_ my asshole for you monstrous peen. I’ve done research on this and well, I’ll need to be stretched. Once you’re in town, you can help. The butt plugs are good but your fingers will be better. **

**That’s one of my many kinky fantasies. Are you up for a challenge, Edward? Do you want to fuck my ass?**

**Something to think about…**

**I love you,**

**Your Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 31 st, 2013  
Re: Your ass or is it my ass?

_My sexy woman,_

_You really know how to get a guy riled up. Blindfolds, lube and anal sex? Yes and please! God, I nearly came all over my computer when I read your fantasy. It’s definitely something that I’m willing to do. As soon as we are able, baby. To feel you clinch around my cock as I fuck your ass, fingering your wet pussy and making you scream for more._

_God, I’m hard again._

_I’ve definitely been daydreaming about this since you emailed me that little lemon._

_Now, my fantasy is a bit tamer compared to yours. (Again, you’re like the man in our relationship and I’m the woman. What’s wrong with this picture?) Then again, prior to you, I hadn’t had a normal relationship. So, here’s my fantasy…you come home from a long day at work. I’ve prepared a delicious meal for us, set up in your perfect dining room. (Your taste is quite colorful but it’s so you, Bella. I love it. I love you. God, that was cheesy.)_

_Back to the fantasy…I sit you down and serve you your meal. I mean_ serve _you. I cut up your food, feeding you like the princess you are. Once we’re done with the main course, I’ll clear the table and dessert, my dear, is you. Tenderly, I’ll remove all of your clothes and lay you down on the table. Using whipped cream, fresh fruit and chocolate sauce, I’ll decorate your hot little body. Finally, I’ll take great pleasure, licking off all of the sweet treats off your skin, all the while, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm with my fingers and tongue. You and I both know that your pussy is the sweetest part of you._

_Fuck, I need some of your delectable nectar, Bella._

_Like now._

_After I make you come with my fingers and tongue, I’d pull you to the edge of the table and slid between your dripping folds, moving slowing in and out of your pussy. Fuck, baby…you’re so tight. I can just imagine how you’d feel surrounding my cock._

_Hmmmm…so fucking good, my Bella. Your body was made for me._

_I just know it._

_God, when I’m done with this, I’m definitely going to take another shower. I fucking need you and yeah…you’re not here. You’re not even there._

_I miss you so much, Bella._

_Okay, I need to stop being a fucking pansy. Grow some balls, Cullen._

_Sorry, I’m just missing you, baby. It’s been a little less than three weeks since I last had you in my arms. We’re about halfway through our separation, but it doesn’t make it any easier._

_Anyhow, we got some good news today. We found Huilen. She was trying to sneak onto the island with some new guests. Emmett saw her and dragged her to my office. She looked bedraggled and worn, like she had been living on the street. Her uniform was wrinkled and her hair hung limply around her face. I gave her one look and she crumbled, Bella. She told me that it was Nahuel who was_ making _her steal from us. Retaliation from being fired as our liquor distributor. I asked her where he was and she wouldn’t respond. The police came and she still wouldn’t respond. We pressed charges against her and she was taken into custody._

_She never did tell us where Nahuel was or what his plan was to be._

_Long story short…Nahuel is in a mess of trouble, once the police find him. We’re not the only resort he has tried to swindle. I also think that Zafrina is in on it. I don’t know. It’s all connected._

_Despite the fact that I’ve been talking about Huilen and such, I’ve still got the boner to end all boners. So, I’m going to leave you with a question and then I’m going to jack off. (Crude, I know). It’s somewhat superficial, but kind of deal-breaker for me. Dogs or cats?_

_I’ll answer once I hear from you._

_Your horny boyfriend who loves you,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 7 th, 2013  
Re: Fluffy creatures and some news?

**How’s your wrist, baby? Is your forearm extra strong thanks to all of the jacking off you’ve been doing? God knows I’ve gone through an industrial pack of batteries and broken at least three vibrators. They don’t make ‘em like they used to.**

**However, seeing your handsome face upon my return to Seattle has definitely made me happy. Just think in a few short weeks, I’ll see and touch you in person. I can’t wait. God, I’m seriously going to have to restrain myself to not fuck you in the airport, Edward. I don’t want either of us arrested for indecent exposure. O.o**

**Anyhow, dogs or cats, huh? Deal breaker? So, if I say the one you hate, you’re breaking it off with me? That’s kind of shallow. *I say this with heavy sarcasm. It doesn’t translate well on the computer.* Honestly, I think both are cute but I’m highly allergic to any animal that sheds. We had a dog when I was a kid but had to get rid of him because of my allergies. If there was a way I could have a pet without turning into a mess, I’d be all for it. Unfortunately, we can only have fish. Or one of those hypoallergenic dogs that don’t shed (one of the purse puppies…a Maltese or a poodle).**

**So, news…one of the editors approached me yesterday about a possible promotion. One of the writers in the news beat is going on maternity leave. They need someone to replace her while she’s out. Marcus, the editor, approached me. I asked some questions today about the position and it would entail more money, more responsibility and more chances to write _real_ news stories. I’d cover local politics. **

**I’d been debating on whether or not to take the position. I’ve got a pros/cons list that is a mile long but the biggest factor about taking the position is you. Yes, I’m going to be here in the apartment for a year but I don’t know if I want to stay in Seattle. Nor do I want you to move up here with me if you don’t want to. I’m so confused, Edward. Marcus gave me until the end of the week to make my decision. So, that’s my question for you…should I take the job?**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 9 th, 2013  
Re: Take the JOB!

_Bella, my beautiful and brilliant, Bella…Take the job! Don’t let our relationship or anything deny you this important opportunity. No matter what you decide, please know that I’m so incredibly proud of you. You are an amazing writer and you deserve this! _

_I’m not sure if you know this, but I get the online subscription to the_ Seattle Times _so I can read your articles. The way you write your stories is insightful, snarky and well-written. Yes, this does mean that you’re going to have more responsibility, but you’re going to rock at this, gorgeous girl. You can still win your Pulitzer._

_Now, don’t make your decision on what I say. This is ultimately up to you. I’ll love and support you regardless of your decision, baby._

_Unfortunately, I can’t stay on here long. I’ve got to run an excursion for some bachelors who are going fishing. Jasper and Emmett are taking some other guests to go zip lining._

_Before I go, my question for you is this…what’s your ideal vacation spot? (Not including the island…)_

_Love you, my smart girl,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 15 th, 2013  
Re: Moving up in the world

**So, after hemming and hawing, I’ve decided to take the news column job. Your opinion was one of the deciding factors but it was the increase in pay that ultimately made my choice for me. I’m going to get an additional 10K a year with the possibility of it becoming permanent if the writer doesn’t come back from maternity leave.**

**Thankfully, my new position will not start until October, which is when she’s supposed to start her maternity leave, unless she goes into labor early or something. So, starting October 1 st, I’ll work with Patricia, the writer whose leaving, and get her reliable sources, build a rapport with them and such. It’ll be a smooth transition, really. **

**My parents were over-the-moon thrilled when I told them. They took me to Sky City to celebrate. (Sky City is the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle…we’ll have to go, baby.) I got completely schnockered and had to have my dad carry me up to my apartment. Well, not carry _carry_ me but assist me in staying upright. I was tripping over my own feet and giggling at the most random things, like the ugly, penis-resembling pattern of the wall paper in the hallways, or the stench coming from my neighbor’s doorway (it smells like feet, Edward. It’s disgusting), or my fascination with my dad’s badge which was clipped to his belt. *Ooooh, shiny!***

**I was going to text you or call you, but my dad took away my phone and hid my laptop. When I woke up the next morning, my dad told me where both items were located. Honestly, I didn’t even remember the conversation with my dad but apparently, I was pulling the same shenanigans from when I was a teenager, the pout, calling him ‘daddy,’ complimenting his mustache, complimenting him in general, just to finagle where he had hid my stuff. But, alas, he didn’t tell me until I was perfectly sober (rather, hungover…blah… o.O)**

**Now, you’re asking me about a vacation when I got home from the world’s best vacation ever. AND you took away my choice of my favorite vacay spot. No fair, Mr. Cullen.**

***Huffs indignantly***

**Okay, some dream vacation…I’d love to go to Italy. My dad is half Italian and he had gone when he was a boy, constantly saying how beautiful it was. Even my dad, in his bratty nine-year-old incarnation saw the beauty in Italy. So, I’d want to go there. Take a tour along the Tuscan coast, go to Rome, enjoy Venice and take a gondola ride, visit the opera houses of Milan…yeah, that sounds about right.**

**Now, I want to go to Italy.**

**Thanks, Edward.**

**Le sigh…**

**You didn’t answer your question, Mr. Cullen. Where’s your dream vacation spot? (My pussy is not an option, baby.)**

**Another question for you, too, baby. If you could have one do-over in your life, what would it be and why?**

**For me, I have no regrets. I’ve made mistakes but I don’t regret any of them. I guess my wish is that I could have met you earlier. I’ve never met a man who was so well-suited to me before. I thought I had that with Tyler, but obviously not (since he was playing hide the sausage with Eric.) But do I wish I had never met Tyler? No. If not, then we wouldn’t have met.**

**I couldn’t even fathom not having you in my life. I love you so much and I’m so happy that we’re together.**

**In fifteen days, we will be together. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.**

**Be prepared to have your world rocked, Mr. Cullen.**

**Love you so much,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 20 th, 2013  
Re: No regrets with us

_My beloved Miss Swan,_

_You think you’re so clever…taking away MY number one choice for a vacation. But, it’s no matter, I still get to be with you in eleven days, love. Well, I leave to be with you in eleven days. I’ll be in your arms in twelve. So, Seattle is my number one choice for a vacation right now. But, I know you’re probably scowling at the computer as I write this. I have another option as well. Like you, I’d love to go to Italy. But, why stop there? We can do all of those things in Italy but also include stopping in Paris to shop, hitting the beach in Nice, enjoying the Greek Isles…the list is endless, Bella. I want to see it all with you._

_The entire globe with my beautiful girl._

_Now, regrets? A do-over? Fuck, there are a ton of them, baby. The past ten years…I wish I could erase all of that and start fresh with you, Bella. I wish I could have seen what a fuck-up I was prior to being a fuck up and yeah…_

_My biggest wish is that I wished I hadn’t met Lauren._

_She was the reason for my issues. Wait a minute, she isn’t. She was the impetus but I’m the reason for the issues. I really am a fuck up. Are you sure you want to be with me?_

_Sorry…sorry…I’ll behave. I promise. No more ‘Emo Edward.’ My life is infinitely better with you in it, Bella. You’re my best friend and I trust you with my life, gorgeous girl._

_I’m supposed to be creating the schedule for the month of September. I should get back to that. Before I do, my question for you…if you could change one thing (a physical attribute) about yourself, what would that be and why? My answer about you is nothing. You’re perfection. As for me, I’d want to change my hair. I look like freakin’ Einstein…a redheaded Einstein. There is one more thing I’d change but it kind of goes with the regret question._

_You know what I’m talking about…*sigh*_

_But, on a happier note, I went to the doctor and I’ve received a clean bill of health. If you so want, I’m ready to go. You know?_

_Off to finish the schedule, love. Dream of me…_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 27 th, 2013  
Re: Five days!

**In five days, Edward, you’ll be here! HERE! In Seattle! With me!**

**Just saying…**

**This is gotta be short. I’ve got a meeting with my editor in a few but I wanted to send you a quick note. Five days!**

** FIVE DAYS! **

**_ FIVE DAYS!!!! _ **

**Can you tell that I’m excited?**

**Love you,**

**Bella xx**

**PS – Five days!!!**

**PPS – One thing I’d change about myself is even boobs. The left boob is slightly smaller than the right. Blah…**

**PPPS – What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you see me in the airport?**

**PPPPS – _FIVE DAYS, BABY!!!!_**

_To: Bella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 31 st, 2013  
Re: On my way

_I’m currently sitting in the airport. There’s a woman staring at me like I’m a prized heifer who’s seriously squicking me out but I’m in the airport. In a little less than twelve hours, I’ll be in the time zone as you, Bella. I’ll have you in my arms again._

_And to answer your question…the first thing I’m going to do when I see you, Miss Swan, is kiss the ever-living shit out of you. I’ve missed you so much._

_I love you, Bella._

_Twelve hours, baby._

_Your anxious and loving boyfriend,_

_Edward_

_Sent from my iPhone_

**EPOV**

I pocketed my cell phone and looked out the window. It was cloudy but warm. My flight was scheduled to board in about ten minutes. Then, I’d have twelve hours to dream about my girl. _My girl._ Our emails, our phone calls and our Skype dates were amazing but it wasn’t the same. When I was packing my clothes, my sister knew that I was seriously thinking about staying up in Seattle until Bella’s lease was up.

I wouldn’t make that decision until later, though. But, I was seriously considering on staying up with her. My sister was going to take over my job. My father was too stressed out to actually be an effective leader. Alice could handle my job easily and was ready to do it permanently. Did I want to return to the island? Yes, but with Bella by my side.

“Now boarding all priority seating passengers, first class, business class and passengers with small children. Please have your boarding pass and passports handy.”

I stood up and slid my laptop bag over my shoulder. Then, I picked up my messenger bag, feeling inside to see if the special present I had for Bella was safely nestled inside. Seeing that it was, I handed my ticket and passport to the gate agent. She gave me a warm smile before nodding toward the jet way.

On the plane, I got settled with my computer and my iPod. I sent Bella a text before I shut off my phone. Thankfully, I had the entire row to myself. My messenger bag was in the seat next to me while my laptop bag was on the floor. I half paid attention to the demonstration about the safety features of the plane. I could care less about the flotation devices in the seats. Let’s get the show on the road. I want to get to my girl.

Fifteen minutes later, the plane was barreling down the runway and we were on our way to SeaTac. Once I got the all-clear, I loaded up the music notation software on my computer. I needed to put some finishing touches on Bella’s song for her birthday. I could never sleep on planes anyway. I spent a majority of the flight working on the song. I finally got it to how I wanted it to sound. I saved it and loaded a movie.

As the movie played, I dozed, much to my surprise. It wasn’t until the captain made the announcement that we were making our final approach to Seattle that I grew excited. I stowed my computer, looking out of the window like a moron, thinking I could see my Bella. No such luck, though. All I saw was the skyline of Seattle as we dipped closer and closer to the ground.

The landing was smooth and soon we were deplaning. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, address the mess on my head and change shirts. Eau d’Avion is not a very pleasant smell. I also sprayed on some cologne for good measure, too. Adjusting my bags, I walked to the baggage claim before heading to customs. Juggling my suitcases and carryon bags, I made my way through customs. It was a long and tedious process.

I was in line for an hour and half before I finally spoke to someone. Once I was through customs, I walked into the main baggage claim area. I sent Bella a text, saying that I was in the states and ready to see her. I had barely pressed the send button when I heard my name over the din. I looked around the airport, trying to find my girl.

“Edward!” I heard again. To my right. I looked toward the sound of her sweet voice. I maneuvered my bags and finally saw her sprinting through the people in the airport, getting a few disgruntled looks and angry yells. “Edward! You’re here! Edward!” she sobbed.

“My gorgeous girl,” I grinned as I jogged toward her. She picked up her pace and held her arms out. Her brown hair was trailing behind like a cloak of mahogany curls. Her face was flushed with tears. She looked fucking perfect.

“Edward!” she sobbed, crashing into me. Her arms were around my neck and her legs were clamped around my waist. “You’re here. Oh, baby, you’re here. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Bella,” I breathed, inhaling her strawberries and cream scent. “I love you, baby. So much.” She cried more, tightening her grip around me. “Don’t cry, Bella. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere for a long time.”

“Happy tears,” she blubbered against my neck.

“Well, if you remember correctly, the first thing I want to do when I had you in my arms was to kiss you,” I whispered against her hair. “Can I kiss you, Bella? I’ve been without your lips for six long weeks.”

She pulled back and her brown orbs were glittering with tears. She unraveled her legs from my waist and slid down my body. It didn’t help that she brushed against my cock. I was as hard as a rock, begging for some sort of release besides my own hands. _Don’t think about that now, Edward. Kiss your girl._  “God, you’re more handsome than I remember,” she purred, running her fingers through my hair. “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t know how I’m going to let you go in a month.”

 _You don’t have to, my Bella_. “I love you,” I said reverently before I dipped my head to hers. Just before I was about to kiss her mouth, the overwhelming feeling of being _home_ crashed over me. As I brushed my lips with hers, my heart stammered against my chest, beating just for her. Just for my girl. My hands twined into her long brown ringlets as I traced her lips with my tongue. Her mouth opened and I slid my tongue inside, languidly caressing her tongue and claiming her mouth. There was no space between us except our clothing. We were frantically pawing at each other.

“Bella, my Bella,” I chanted against her lips. “We should stop.”

“Right,” she panted. “Don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” I nodded, kissing her nose. “Come, baby. Let me take you home.”

_Home…_

“I love the sound of that,” I purred, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Home.”

“I love the idea of you being here,” she replied quietly, twining her fingers with mine. “I love you, Edward.”

“Let’s go home,” I murmured.

“Let’s go home,” she smiled.

_Home…with my beloved._

**A/N: They’re back together! YAY! They’re going to boink in the next chapter! YAY! Edward’s going to meet Renee and Charlie along with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Becca with her new boyfriend. No lie…the next chapter will be a bit smutty. They have a long-needed reunion.**

**Anyhoozle…some pictures on my blog (NSFW, just saying). Link for the blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Reviews are almost as good as a reunion with a sexy Edward.**


	17. Let's Get it On

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**They’re going to boink in this chapter! YAY! Edward’s going to meet Renee and Charlie along with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Becca with her new boyfriend. No lie…the next chapter will be a bit smutty. They have a long-needed reunion.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Let’s Get it On**

**BPOV**

“Dear God, Bella. You’re so antsy,” teased one of my co-workers, Paul. He was one of the few friends that I had in my section. Ironically enough, he was the one who initially said that there was something off about Tyler. The reason behind that feeling was that Tyler apparently hit on Paul at the Christmas party last year or something.

Paul was gay and actually wore more makeup than me. He was a male version of Alice. I loved him.

“Sorry, Paul. Edward’s coming in today and I’m anxious,” I blushed. “I can’t wait for him to get here.”

“Bitch! Why didn’t you tell me?” he squealed, clapping his hands. “Have you prepared?” He arched a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Prepared?”

“Waxed and made yourself beautiful?” he asked. “You better not have 70s porn bush going on with your twat, Swan.”

“I’ve shaved,” I replied, shifting uncomfortably. “I got a manicure and pedicure.” I wiggled my fingers.

“Fuck, girl. What are we going to do with you?” Paul snickered. “I’m done for today. I submitted my copy to the editor. What about you?”

“I’ve been done since yesterday,” I answered. “I’m off for the next few days.” I gave him a sly grin. “If you know what I mean…”

“Girl, you’re going to be walking funny,” he snorted. “Come on, Bella. Let’s get you sexified for your man. If he’s going to be pounding into your pussy, he better not walk away with pube burn.”

“What the hell is that?” I laughed.

“Men can give their partners beard burn,” Paul said, grabbing my hand and rubbing it on his slightly stubbled face. “Pube burn is the same thing but down there. I’m due for a shave and you can get your cooter waxed. Do you have an outfit to greet him in?”

I gestured to the black dress pants and green sweater set. Underneath, I had some saucy underwear.

“Fuck, that won’t do,” Paul said, pulling me up from my chair. He handed me my purse and dragged me down to my car. My newly upgraded car. While on my road trip to Portland and back, someone rear ended me. My Toyota Corolla was totaled because it was a piece of shit. I rented a Volvo for the remainder of the trip. I liked it so much that I ended up buying one. A bright blue Volvo S60 with all of the bells and whistles. It was a total splurge but I loved it. The down payment was the gift from Tyler’s great aunt Gertrude from our wedding. She practically disowned him for what he did to me. She sent me a card, along with an additional five grand upon my return from Isle Esme.

I got into my car and Paul settled himself in the passenger seat. “First stop, Frederick’s of Hollywood,” he said. “We need get you something that will make your man hard in less than three seconds. Then, we need a dress to put on top of it. If Edward is like any hot-blooded man, he’ll want to fuck you as soon as he sees you. This pants nonsense is just that…nonsense.”

“Excuse me?” I chuckled.

“Bella, he’ll want to lift your skirt, tear off your barely-there panties and plunge inside of you,” he retorted, arching a brow over his designer sunglasses. “No wonder Tyler turned gay.”

“Shut up, ass,” I hissed, smacking his arm. Paul gave me an adorable grin, indicating he was joking.

“Call Angela, Jessica and Becca. See if they’re available,” Paul smirked.

“Jessica and Becca are working. I’ll see if Ang is free to turn me into a hooch,” I quipped. I dialed her up. Unfortunately, she had an appointment with her doctor. She couldn’t come. Shortly after I finished the conversation with Angela, we pulled up to Frederick’s of Hollywood. “Why am I doing this?”

“To make your stud muffin of a boyfriend come in his pants,” Paul said seriously. He got out of the car, skipping to the entrance. I rolled my eyes. Paul really was an older, male version of Alice. God bless him and his enthusiastic attitude. Inside of the store, Paul already had a handful of black lacy things in his hands. “When was the last time you had a lingerie overhaul?”

“My bachelorette party,” I replied, plucking a scrap of satin from his hands. “Crotchless panties?”

“Easy access,” he replied, taking them back. “Public sex is fucking amazing. This one time, with Joe, we fucked at a concert. I never came so hard since anyone could have seen us. Try it sometime, Bella.”

“Ah, no,” I deadpanned. “Who was Joe?”

“Boyfriend from two years ago. He’s now in Milan, working as an assistant for some fashion designer.” Paul shrugged and wandered over to some lingerie that looked a lot like a school girl’s uniform. “Oh, you have to get this, Bella. Braid your hair and dayum!”

“You’re so deflecting, Paul,” I said as I looked at the lingerie he was pulling off the racks. “Do you still love Joe?”

“Nope. He cheated on me,” Paul replied, walking to a rack of chemises. “I’m happy with Robert. Perhaps, you’ll be getting a wedding invite from me.” Paul blushed and held up a chemise to my body. He wrinkled his nose before swiping a purple one, nodding at it. “I’m planning on proposing to him on Halloween.”

“Congratulations, Paul,” I smiled, hugging my friend. “Do you have a ring?”

“Yep. It’s pretty simple. A platinum band with channel set diamonds,” he said. “I would have loved to give him something ostentatious but Robert is so simple. He’s definitely the yin to my yang.” He thrust the pile of lace into my arms. “Try this stuff on. I know it will all fit, but I want to be sure.”

I took the proffered lingerie and went into a fitting room. As Paul predicted, it all fit well. I exited the fitting room and he took all of the sexy things, striding to the checkout. He whipped out his platinum card and paid for all of my lingerie. “Paul,” I chided.

“Hush, girl,” he admonished. “Consider it a birthday present. It’s not like my inheritance is going to get any smaller if I spend a few hundo on my favorite straight girl to seduce her man. Grandfather would be happy that I’m spending it on a girl.” He smirked adorably and signed the slip with a flourish. “Next up is a dress and getting all of the naughty bits waxed. Perhaps we’ll get your hair and makeup done, too.”

“I’m paying for that, though,” I huffed. “I’m not completely destitute.”

“I never said you were,” Paul winked, handing me the bag of sexiness. “I want to spoil my favorite girl. Plus, I’m living vicariously through you. It’s all so romantic, Bella.” He looped his arm with mine and we walked back to my car. “The man you met on your ‘singlemoon’ is coming back to be with you for your birthday.” Paul gave me an evil grin. “Maybe longer…”

“I hope so,” I whispered, tossing the bag into the trunk.

“Did you just say that you hoped so?” Paul asked. “Damn, Bella, you’ve fallen hard for this guy.”

“You have no idea, Paul,” I said as I backed out. He directed me to the mall near Bellevue. Inside, we found a dress and a pair of cute black wedge heels at Nordstrom. We ate a late lunch and then went to a spa located on the property of the mall. While I was getting my girlie parts abused, Paul got an old-fashioned shave and a facial. The last step in my sexification was getting my hair curled and sultry makeup applied to my face. Once my makeup and hair were flawless, I met up with Paul in the reception area. His lascivious grin was all the encouragement I needed.

I dropped Paul off at the office and went home to change into my dress and the see-through black bra and panties. On my computer, I checked the status of Edward’s flight. It was on time, due to land in about fifteen minutes. I fluffed my hair, grabbed my keys and went down to my car. Nervously, I drove to SeaTac. I was so excited to see Edward but slightly afraid that something had changed between us.

The tenor of our emails, phone calls and Skype dates was always the same. However, it wasn’t _the same_ as being with him. I missed feeling his body surrounding me while we slept. I missed our banter and arguing over the most random things. I missed his warm, sexy kisses. I missed his bubbling laughter and crooked smile. Fuck, I missed _him._

“I’ll see him in less than an hour,” I said as I navigated the highway to the airport. The butterflies attacked my belly. The love of _my life_ is going to be with me in less than an hour. Holy shit. _Breathe, Bella._ Avoiding a panic attack, I managed to park the car. I took a few more deep breaths before going inside of the airport. Checking the board, I saw that Edward’s flight was assigned to carousel number three in baggage claim.

Just as I sat down, I got a text from Edward. He had landed and was going through customs. I’d seen him soon. Very soon. My leg bounced anxiously as I waited for him. I looked around the baggage claim, watching family members reunite with each other, businessmen hustle to waiting cabs and limos, and tourists try to figure out how to navigate the airport. While seeing all of that was well and good, I desperately wanted to see that shock of bronze hair, tanned skin and warm, loving green eyes.

I stood up and stared at the direction of the escalators. I willed Edward to come down to the baggage claim. Yeah, my wishes didn’t make Edward come any faster. Twenty minutes of my nervous pacing and he still wasn’t there. I sat back down, pumping my leg anxiously. I sat there for a half hour, playing some mindless game on my phone. I looked back up to the escalators, praying to see Edward. With a huff, I walked to the bathroom and took care of business, which was a bit of a feat since I wore garters.

I walked back to my bench and waited for another fifteen minutes. My eyes were trained on the escalators. Then, my phone chimed. It was Edward. I stood on the bench and saw his hair, his lithe body and his angular jaw. He was here. “Edward!” I shouted. I hopped down and began running towards him. I slipped off my shoes and ran barefoot through the baggage claim. I got shoved, pushed and yelled at but I could care less. Edward was here. In Seattle. A mere hundred feet away from me. “Edward! You’re here! Edward!”

He blinked a few times. “My gorgeous girl,” he breathed, jogging towards me. I reached for him, wanting to close the gap between us.

“Edward,” I panted as I reached him. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my body around his. Immediately, I was excited by the scent of his cologne and calmed by his very presence. “You’re here. Oh, baby, you’re here. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Bella,” he sighed, inhaling at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. “I love you, baby. So much.” I began sobbing against his shoulder, so overwhelmed that he was finally here. “Don’t cry, Bella. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere for a long time.”

“Happy tears,” I mumbled against the soft skin of his neck. I held him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

“Well, if you remember correctly, the first thing I want to do when I had you in my arms was to kiss you,” he whispered against my hair. “Can I kiss you, Bella? I’ve been without your lips for six long weeks.”

 _Fuck, yes and please! I need your kisses, Edward._ I pulled back and slid down Edward’s long, lean body. I could feel his arousal against my belly. God, I wanted it. Inside of me. _Focus on something else._ “God, you’re more handsome than I remember,” I purred, running my fingers through his soft hair. “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t know how I’m going to let you go in a month.”

His eyes misted over and he bent down, murmuring his love for me before covering my mouth with his. My heart slammed against my ribs and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to let him go. I needed him with me. The love I felt for him was overwhelming. His hands reached up to my hair, tangling into my chestnut curls. I moaned and he slid his tongue inside of my mouth. Frantically, we pawed at each other. I needed to be closer to him. Closer than was probably legal.

“Bella, my Bella…we should stop,” he breathed against my mouth.

“Right,” I panted. “Don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” Edward nodded, kissing my nose. “Come, baby. Let me take you home.”

His eyes took on that misty quality again. “I love the sound of that,” he whispered. His arms held me to his hard body. “Home.”

“I love the idea of you being here,” I replied quietly, twining my fingers with his, behind my back. “I love you, Edward.”

“Let’s go _home_ ,” he said fervently.

“Let’s go home,” I agreed, pulling away and leading him to the parking garage. His face broke into a beautiful crooked smile. I returned his smile, taking his hand in mine. Juggling his luggage, we maneuvered through the baggage claim to the exit. We didn’t speak. I was honestly afraid that if I opened my mouth, I’d beg him to never leave my side. Edward just stared at me. He looked tired but so happy to be here.

We loaded up his suitcases into my trunk and backseat. He arched a brow when he looked at my car. It was a blue version of his. “I had a minor car accident,” I blushed.

“Are you okay, gorgeous girl?” he asked, cupping my face.

“I’m fine but my beater Toyota Corolla wasn’t,” I answered. “I upgraded. This is what I got, thanks to Tyler’s great aunt Gertrude.”

“It suits you,” he said, giving me his adorably crooked smile.

“Have you eaten?” I asked as I slid into the car. Edward got into the passenger seat, leaning his head against the headrest. “I know that the food on the planes is sketchy at best. We can go out to eat.”

“I don’t want to go out to eat,” he replied, caressing the bare skin of my arm.

 _Holy shit. I’m going to implode with that innocent touch._ “I can make something back at home,” I choked out.

“Bella, I’m not hungry for food,” he said in a husky voice. He leaned over the console, taking my ear between his lips and flicking my lobe. “I’m hungry for you, gorgeous girl.”

My skimpy panties were instantly damp with my arousal. Letting out a pitiful whimper, I started the car. Edward chuckled darkly and settled into the passenger seat. After I had paid, or rather Edward had paid, for the parking garage, we clasped hands as I drove back to my apartment. “So, tell me about this accident,” Edward stated. “What happened?”

“Remember when I had that trip to Portland?” I asked. He nodded, idly running his finger over my knuckles. Such a sweet, warm gesture was causing my body to ignite like stick of dynamite. I was ready to explode with ecstasy with that innocent caress. “Um, some driver in a truck wasn’t paying attention and rear ended me at a stoplight. Really, it was just a tap but since my car was already a piece of shit, it virtually disintegrated on impact. I rented a Volvo for the remainder of the trip and used the insurance check plus Aunt Gertrude’s present to buy this baby.”

“You weren’t hurt?” Edward asked, his brow furrowing.

“Nope. The airbag didn’t even deploy,” I answered, bringing our joined hands up to my mouth, kissing his knuckles. He groaned lowly. “You okay?”

“It’s the sweetest torture, Bella. I need you,” he whispered, squeezing my hand. “You’re so close but so far away.”

“We’re almost home,” I whispered back. “Can you make it?”

“Yes but prepare yourself,” he smirked, giving me an appraising look that my already damp panties soaked.

“Fuck,” I moaned as I pressed the accelerator of the car, trying in vain to get us home quicker. The stoplight gods were smiling down on us as we hit every single green light AND got the green arrow into my apartment complex. I parked my car in its designated spot in the garage. I walked to the back of the car. Edward was behind me, his arms around my waist. “Your bags…”

“All I want is in my arms,” he purred, kissing my neck. “I’ll get them later. I need _you_ now.” I nearly collapsed in his arms. He laughed lowly, tightening his hold on me. “Shall we go upstairs, love?”

I nodded and closed the trunk. I turned in his embrace. His green eyes were darkened with desire, looking like the pine trees that surrounded Seattle. His body was molded against mine. His hardness was pressing between my legs. “Baby, if you’re feeling anything like me, we need to get upstairs now. I’m about to explode,” I said, reaching between our bodies and cupping his hardness.

“You have the keys,” he ground out, thrusting against my hand.

I reached into my purse, pulling out a spare set for him. “Problem solved,” I smirked. He grinned widely, clutching the keys from my hand and dragging me away from the car. I unlocked the door from the garage and pressed the button, calling the elevator. Edward was behind me, kissing my neck and his hands were wandering all over my body. They’d ghost over my breasts and my legs, teasing me in the most delicious way.

The elevator arrived and he pulled me inside. Without looking, he pressed my floor and caged me with his arms against the wall of the elevator. I looked up at him, breathing heavily. “Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Once I kiss you, I won’t be able to stop,” he replied, staring right at my mouth. “No part of your body will be untouched by my lips, Bella. I’ve missed you so.”

“Edward,” I whimpered, wanting desperately to feel his mouth on mine. “Please?”

“Soon, love,” he cooed, nuzzling my hair with his nose. “You smell so good, Bella. I’ve missed it. I’ve missed so much about you, gorgeous girl.” His large hands were wrapped around my waist, moving slowly up to my breasts. The door opened and Edward moved gracefully so he was standing next to me, his arm firmly around my waist. One of the security guards entered the elevator, giving me a tight smile.

I hated the security guard at that moment.

_Cockblocker._

“How are you doing Miss Swan?” asked Omar, the night security guard. He had a slight scowl on his face, seeing Edward draped over me. Omar was always the flirtiest, since he was the closest to my age.

“I’m great,” I smiled, snuggling in Edward’s embrace. “If you could let the guys know that this is my boyfriend. He’s visiting from out of town for the next month or so. He’s got a key and should be allowed into the building whenever if he doesn’t have his key.”

“What’s your name?” Omar growled.

“Edward Cullen,” Edward replied curtly. “What’s yours, man?”

“Omar. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Cullen,” he spat, getting off on the floor below mine. “Miss Swan.”

“Wow, what a tool,” Edward said, narrowing his eyes at the door. “He wants you.”

“He wants any woman who is skinny and attractive,” I snorted. “Omar is flirt.”

“Omar wants in your panties,” Edward said as the door opened. “Did you see how he was scowling at me? He was jealous, Bella.”

“Well, he’s not going to _get_ into my panties. You are,” I said, tugging on Edward’s hands. “In the next ten minutes, we’re going to be naked, making love somewhere in my apartment.”

“Is that how long you expect me to play with you? Ten minutes?” Edward asked, quirking a brow. “Bella, baby, I’ve been away from you for six weeks. I have six weeks’ worth of loving to give you. The entire time I’m here, you will know how much I love you, both physically and emotionally.”

“What are we waiting for?” I whimpered.

“Getting inside of your apartment,” he said, kissing my lips softly.

“Good point,” I giggled nervously. I turned and unlocked my door, dragging Edward inside. “Welcome home.”

“Home,” he sighed as he strode through the door. He closed it with a soft click and turned the lock. He placed his two bags that were on his shoulder next to the door. When he turned around, his eyes were swirling with so much emotion: love, lust, excitement, weariness, joy… It floored me. “My Bella,” he breathed, crossing to me. His hand cupped my cheek. His mossy green eyes darkened and he leaned down to kiss me. “I love you.” His lips brushed against mine.

My body ignited like a livewire. I threw my purse into the office and wrapped my arms around Edward’s neck. His strong arms banded around my waist, lifting me closer to his body. His hands reached down and cupped my ass. My legs circled around his waist. “Edward,” I sobbed happily.

“I know, love,” he replied, keeping his lips against mine. “I feel completely whole.” His lips moved from my mouth, suckling on my neck. “Bedroom? Where is it?”

I looked over my shoulder, staring at the slightly open door. “Over there,” I said nervously.

“Good,” he said as he carried me toward the door. He pushed it open and the smell of sandalwood and vanilla assaulted our nostrils. The room was bathed in the soft flickering light. “Candles?”

“I didn’t light them,” I said, unwrapping my legs from his waist. “Only three people have a key to this place. You, me and my parents.” Then, I smacked my face. “My mom…” I saw a folded note on the dresser. “I’m going to kill her.” I snatched up the note.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I’ve set the mood for you. Perfect for making beautiful grandbabies. Have fun!_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I handed Edward the note, my stomach in knots. My mom set up this whole seduction scene? I think I’m going to hurl. “Bella, you look a little green,” Edward said as he massaged my neck.

“Did you read the note?” I asked, giving him a dubious look. “Grandbabies?”

“Sex usually does lead to children, Bella,” Edward chuckled. “Unless we use protection.”

“I’m good. I had my shot,” I said, waving my finger weakly. “So are you.” I gave him a smirk.

“Then, forget the fact that your mom lit the candles and let’s get back to what we were doing before,” he said, dipping his head, pressing feather-light kisses to my neck. “Practicing making grandbabies. I want to make love to you, Bella.” His hands moved to the zipper of my dress, lowering it slowly. His lips moved to my ear, suckling gently. I succumbed to the feelings and moved my hands to his shirt. With nimble fingers, I unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned and tanned chest. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” I asked, running my fingertips along his abdomen.

“Make love to you?” he responded, almost reverently. His hands moved to the straps of my dress.

“Yes,” I answered, staring into his endless green depths. _Endless green depths? Jesus, Bella. You’re channeling your inner smut writer._ I chuckled.

“Why are you laughing, love?” Edward asked as he teased me with his lips.

“Just my inner dialogue,” I replied, pushing his shirt over his broad, strong shoulders. Once he was naked from the waist up, I pressed my lips to his, dragging my fingers up and down his back. The muscles in his body twitched under my seductive scrutiny. He flicked the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I lowered my arms so my dress could fall off my body.

“Holy fuck, baby,” Edward groaned when he saw my see-through black lace bra. I pulled back and wriggled fully out of the dress. It fell onto the floor. I kicked it away from me as I sauntered over to my bed. I lay back on the red comforter, spreading my legs in a way that definitely wasn’t ladylike. Edward gulped.

 _Look at how wet I am, baby. It’s probably coating my thighs._ “You like what you see, Edward?” I asked, idly tracing my fingers along my belly.

“My imagination was filled of your beauty while we were separated but the real thing is far better. Infinitely better,” he said huskily. Kneeling on the ground, he pulled me to the edge of the bed. His lips were all over my stomach as he unbuckled the garters. His eyes caught mine as his fingers reached up to the waistband of my thong, tugging it off my body. I could feel my arousal as it poured out of me. He reattached the garters. “That stays on, my sexy girl.”

“You like garters?”

“I love anything that frames the perfection of your pussy,” he growled, spreading my legs. “Shit, Bella. So wet. How long have you been this wet?”

“As soon as I woke up this morning,” I answered, leaning back to reach for my dripping folds.

“Oh, no. Six weeks without touching you…I get to enjoy this,” he said as he crawled up my body. “I so desperately want to feel you come around my fingers, on my face and on my cock.” I whimpered. He chuckled as he flipped us so I was perched on his lap. His hands were gliding along my skin, igniting my loins. If I wasn’t aroused before, I was now. His mouth crashed against mine as he dipped his fingers into the cleft of my ass. My hips jumped and I moaned. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and move his left hand to my breast.

“Edward…I never knew how much I missed this. Missed you,” I breathed. “I love you, so much, baby!”

“I love you more,” he said before taking my nipple into his mouth through the sheer fabric of my bra. I arched back, pressing my tit into his mouth. My hands were tangled in his soft hair.

Carefully, Edward moved us so we were both laying on our sides. My leg was hooked over his hip. He was still in his jeans but I could feel his hardness strain against the fabric. Edward pulled down the cups of my bra. His teeth were biting at my nipples, soothing them with his soft, wet tongue. I rocked against his body, moaning wantonly.

Okay, I was loud. No lie. I was quite vocal in my sexual ministrations.

“Bella, can I taste you?” Edward asked against my chest.

“Yes, please,” I begged.

He smiled and lay down. “Sit on my face, baby. I want to be surrounded by your scent, your warmth, everything,” he said lowly.

I grinned and crawled over his body. His fingers wandered between my legs, feeling the dampness on my thighs. I moaned louder as his wandering fingers moved closer to my dripping core. “Spread your legs further apart, Bella,” he commanded. I did as he asked and placed my pussy right above his mouth. “So fucking perfect.” His hand caressed my dripping folds. “Smooth. Did you wax?”

“Today, just for you,” I replied, swiveling my hips over his eager fingers. “My friend, Paul, gave me shit about what I was wearing and my lack of personal grooming.”

“Paul?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“He’s gayer than a three dollar bill,” I chuckled, playing with Edward’s coppery hair. “He’ll probably love you.”

“Well, I don’t swing that direction. I love my girl,” he smirked, grabbing my hips and moving my body closer to his needy mouth. His lips were massaging my inner thighs, moving closer and closer to my pussy. His left hand found my breast, twisting the nipple. His tongue finally reached my clit, I exploded against his mouth. He barely touched me and I came so hard, harder than I’d come in the past six weeks. He growled between my legs and attacked my clit with fervor. His right hand moved to my pussy, sliding easily inside of my body.

“Fuck, Edward. Soooooooo good!” I yelled, rocking against his face and hand. He removed his hand from my body and moved his slick fingers to my ass. I stared at his eyes. He stopped licking my clit with his tongue. I nodded minutely. I was okay with this. I wanted him to take me _there_ eventually. Slowly, his finger moved inside of my ass. I moaned loudly, rotating my hips to get him to go deeper. He brought his lips back to my clit, suckling on it as he curled his finger inside of my ass.

It was all so much. The feeling of Edward between my legs, his finger inside of me, taking me to places I never knew existed and him being with _me…_ caused me to quiver expectantly. My belly was warm and I could feel another orgasm begin to overtake my body. “Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! FUCK!” I screamed as I leaned back. Edward growled and bit down on my clit, earning another round of screaming and orgasms. My body quivered as let myself become overwhelmed to what Edward was doing to my body.

He kept his mouth on me until the tremors stopped. He removed his fingers from my ass and gently rolled my boneless self onto the bed. He hovered over me, his face was flushed and his smile was boyish and adorable. “Proud of yourself, Cullen?” I asked.

“Immensely,” he said. “It was heaven, Bella. Better than I remembered.”

“You know what will be even better?” I asked.

“I think I have an idea,” he said, running his fingers down between my breasts, which were trussed up over the bra. “It involves less clothing for me and for you as well, Miss Swan.”

“I’m almost naked here,” I giggled, cupping my breasts. “You just had your tongue in my pussy and your finger in my ass.”

“I know,” he smirked. His hand caressed my face. “I want to be inside of you, Bella.”

“What are you waiting for?” I questioned, giving him a loving smile.

“Nothing,” he breathed, pressing his mouth to mine. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I reached for his belt, making quick work of his jeans and boxers. He shimmied out of them and kicked them onto the floor. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. My breasts tumbled out as he tossed it onto the ground, near his jeans. “Do you want me to use a condom? I have some in my bag, if you…”

“No. I trust you,” I said quietly, wrapping my hand around his arousal. “You said that you’re clean and I believe you. Besides, a wise man said that you can’t make babies with a condom on.”

“I think that was a wise woman,” he quipped as he moved to hover over me. His hardness was pressed against my inner thigh. His eyes were swimming with emotion. “You’re the only woman I’ll make love to, gorgeous girl. The only one. I love you with my whole heart. You know that, right?”

“I do,” I whispered, staring up at him. The idea of saying _those words_ to him in a different setting wriggled in the back of my mind. _I do. Always._ “As I love you. That will never change.” I opened my legs further, inviting him to slide inside of me. “Make love to me. Make me yours.”

“Bella,” he murmured, gazing at me like I was the most cherished woman on the planet. He kissed me softly as he grasped his cock. Languidly, he rubbed it along my folds, covering it with my arousal. “You ready?”

“Yes,” I said.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly as he slid inside of my body. _Fuck, he’s big._ Plus, I was a born-again virgin, not having sex for the duration of my relationship with Tyler. “Bella,” he said quietly, looking at me. “I never, ever knew.”

“I know,” I said, staring into his green eyes. “Trust me, I know.” He smiled and slowly began moving in and out of me. Each thrust was controlled, filling me to the brink. Everything about what we were doing was making love. The emotions swirling in his eyes were plain as day. He loved me and was showing me that love with his body. With his soul. With everything that made Edward _Edward_. It made each of my previous sexual encounters seem trite and trivial; not that I had a lot, but I was experienced.

None of my lovers looked at me the way Edward looked at me now: like I was the only woman who mattered in his world. He was the _only man_ who mattered to _me_ now. Never letting him go was my goal. I grasped at his back, trying to bring him closer to me. I wanted there to be no space between our bodies. “Closer, Edward. I need you closer.”

“My Bella,” he breathed, moving his face to mine and crashing our lips together. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him further inside of me. He grunted and lifted my right leg up in the crook of his arm. He was so deep in me, filling my body delightfully. “Fuck, baby. So good. Beyond all words. I love you.” He was panting against my mouth as his body slammed against me. My nails were digging in his back, still trying to get him to move closer to me.

Inside of me.

Edward was inside of me, making love to me. His lips were moving feverishly against mine as he moved faster in and out, swirling his hips perfectly. With each pass, he hit my g-spot. It felt divine. It felt…he was right, there were no words. No words to explain the perfection of what we were doing.

No, it was _beyond words_.

“Bella, I’m so close,” he panted out. “Feeling you without anything between us…I’m going to come. Please, come with me.”

“Faster…harder…”I begged. “More. I need to feel more of you.”

“Yesssss!” he hissed as he pumped in and out, his movements jerky and rough against my thighs. “Shit, Bella! You’re so tight and wet!”

“You do that,” I purred, brushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Only you, Edward. It will only ever be you, baby.”

“Ungh!” he grunted, leaning back slightly. His hand slid between us and began furiously rubbing my clit. _Oh, my GOD! Stars are erupting behind my eyes…_ “Bella, my Bella. My beautiful girl,” he panted. “I’m going to…do you want me to pull out?”

“No,” I shrieked. “All of you. I want it all, Edward. I love you.”

“FUCK!” he spat as he slammed into me. Our combined yells filled my room as we moved closer and closer to the edge. I’d never had an orgasm through penetrative sex. Here I was, with Edward, making love with for the first time, about to have my third orgasm within the span of an hour. “Bella, baby…please tell me you’re close. I want you to come with me, love. Please?”

His velvety smooth voice, panting in my ear caused my body to constrict, clenching around his cock. My nails dug into his muscles on his back as I let out a guttural scream. Edward joined me as he pulsed inside of my body. He kept thrusting inside of me until he fell out of me. He collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. His tanned skin was flushed and he was covered in sweat. Reaching for me, he pulled me to his chest. I laid my head on his torso, pressing my ear to his skin. His heart was rapidly pounding beneath me.

“I…can’t…Bella, I never honestly knew what it could be like,” he whispered after he got his breath back. “Have you ever felt like this with anyone?”

“No, Edward,” I said, snuggling against his side. “For the first time in my life, I feel complete.” _I don’t want to let you go._ As I lay on him, his stomach began snarling angrily. “Jeez, Cullen. Did you eat on the plane?”

“I didn’t,” he chuckled. “I was too nervous and excited to see you, gorgeous girl.”

“Well, let me cook you something,” I said, pulling back and wriggling out of the bed. Edward’s arms pulled me back into the bed, earning a shriek from me. “Edward!”

“I don’t want food,” he said, wrapping his body around me like an octopus.

“Edward, I can hear and _feel_ your stomach rumbling against my back,” I giggled. He huffed. “I can order some pizza and we can eat it, naked, in bed?”

“Hmmm…you aren’t going to open the door naked?” Edward asked as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. “Because if you do, I may have to kill the poor pizza delivery boy.”

“I’ll put on your shirt, baby,” I giggled. Edward growled and nipped at my ears.

Suffice it to say, I never ordered the pizza. Or ate. Edward’s _hunger_ for me was much more needed.

xx AIDA xx

Begrudgingly, I went back to work on Wednesday. We spent the rest of night on Saturday, all day Sunday, Monday and the first part of Tuesday naked and in bed. We also christened every single one of my counters in the kitchen, bathrooms and the desk in my office. Each time we connected, it was just as powerful as the first time.

If not more so.

I was getting dressed to go to work. Edward was laying in the bed. Naked, of course. I think he was allergic to clothing. _Not that I minded…_

_Yeah, I need to stop gawking at my boyfriend and wishing I was riding him a like a prize fucking stallion. It’s not exactly helping the situation in my panties._

I was in a black pencil skirt and a royal blue sleeveless blouse. We were in the midst of an odd but welcome heat wave.  Edward was staring at me hungrily. “You stop gawking, Cullen,” I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. “I’m walking funny because of your colossal peen and our numerous times making love. Having you stare at me like you’re ready to tear my clothes from my body is a bit unsettling.”

“You loved it,” he chuckled, leaning back against my headboard. “And you want it, gorgeous girl.”

“Very much so,” I said as I slipped on my necklace and promise ring. “But, I have a meeting with my editor so I can get my assignments for the remainder of the week. My friend Paul is picking me up so you can have my car. After work, I’d like you to come out with my friends at Kell’s Irish Pub.”

“I have to get dressed?” Edward whined, whipping off the blankets, revealing his naked form.

“Yes,” I laughed. “You’re insatiable, Edward.”

“I finally know what it is to be head over heels in love,” he smirked adorably. “To make love. To worship the women I adore more than my own life…”

“You are so cheesy, Edward,” I said as I padded to my bed. I slipped on my heels and checked my messenger bag. I had my laptop, legal pad and a slew of mechanical pencils. I love my mechanical pencils…I’m weird, I know. _Was I missing one? I should have a purple one in there._

“You’re mumbling, gorgeous girl,” he said as he moved my hair over my shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss behind my ear. His warm, large hands were wrapped around my waist, sneaking up to my breasts. I moaned quietly. He was trying to seduce me and if he kept kissing, licking just _there_ , he was going to succeed. “Something about mechanical pencils? And purple?”

“Edward, I really have to go,” I panted out, looking at him. “You need to catch up on your sleep since rest was not in the forefront in our agenda the past few days.” I traced underneath the faint circles under his eyes. “I’ll call you when we’re on the way to the bar, okay? And shouldn’t you call your family?  Let them know that you’re here and alive?”

“I suppose so,” he said indignantly. One side of his face quirked up in his signature grin and I knew he was being a jackass, giving me shit.

My phone rang and it was Paul’s ringtone. “Hey, bitch,” I snorted. “I’m on my way down.”

“You can walk?” Paul bellowed.

“You’re on speakerphone,” I deadpanned.

“I repeat, you can walk?” Paul snickered.

“Yes, Paul, I can walk. Plus, I have a pleasant reminder of all of the loving I had all weekend long,” I purred. “Right, Edward?”

“Hmmm…I love hearing you talk like that, love. Makes me hard,” he said, giving me a lascivious grin. I looked at his cock and it was standing at attention. I licked my lips, wanting to wrap my mouth around his hardness. Dampness pooled in my panties.

“It’s true, Paul,” I giggled. “I’m staring right at it.”

“Get your skinny ass down here, Swan,” Paul growled, hanging up abruptly.

I continued to laugh, tossing my phone into my bag. “He’s just jealous,” I quipped. “He’s seen your picture, babe.”

“Will he still want me even though I’m scarred?” Edward asked, arching a brow. The twinkle in his eye indicated that he was _okay_ with it but, I frowned immediately. In our passion, I’d scratched up Edward’s back with my fingernails. I was vaguely aware of it but was so lost in the feeling of him being inside me that I didn’t realize how hard I was scratching. Seeing my frown, he crawled toward me and wrapped me in an embrace. “Hey, I like it. You’re claiming me as yours.”

“Edward, your back is torn to shreds,” I hissed. “Thanks to me!” I rubbed my face, pissed off at my actions.

“No. It’s not. Trust me when I say that this is _nothing_ compared to what I’ve been dealt with before,” he said, his brow furrowing.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Someone hurt you during sex?”

“Victoria was the most brutal. Her marks were also _intentional_. She’d purposefully hurt me.”

“Was she into BDSM?” I asked, slightly squicked out.

“Just the bondage and sadist shit. She got her rocks off by whipping and burning me. At the time, I was all for it since…” He huffed out a breath. “She burnt the hell out of my nipple once with a candle,” Edward said grimly.

“Whips and chains, too?” I squeaked.

“And then some,” Edward chuckled humorlessly. He looked at me and his green eyes were vacant. “I considered it to be penance for all of the shit I dealt out, Bella.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. “I’d gladly take your marks over hers.”

“Edward,” I muttered.

“No, Bella. What she did was cruel and intentional,” he said, threading his fingers through my hair. “I went to her, knowing full-well what she was going to do. It was our ‘arrangement.’ What this is,” he indicated to his back, “was you, in throes of passion while we made love. It doesn’t hurt and I know you didn’t intend to scratch up my back, love. Our making love did that. It’s like the love bite I put on your inner thigh.”

“You gave me a hickey?” I asked, arching my brow.

“Yep. At least it’s covered by this amazing skirt,” he purred, rubbing his hands along my legs.

My cell phone rang again. It was Paul. “I’m coming,” I barked into the phone.

“TMI! Swan, I don’t you go rubbing your amazing sex life in my nose,” Paul snickered.

“Fuck off,” I giggled, hanging up my phone. “I really have to go, baby. Will you be okay?”

“I will, love,” he smirked, kissing me sweetly. “I’m going to go back to bed, call my family, shower and work a bit on your birthday present.”

“Present?! Edward…” I began. My cell phone chirped. “Damn it. This conversation isn’t over.”

“Love you,” he sang, curling up under the covers. I rolled my eyes and went down to meet Paul after I kissed Edward’s cheek and returned his sentiment. In his custom-made purple Beetle, Paul was glowering at me. The twinkle in his eyes indicated that he wasn’t all that pissed off. As an apology, I paid for some coffee for Paul from Starbucks right outside of the paper.

The day dragged. My mind was focused on the sexy man who was still in my bed. _And the sex I had on that bed. More dampness in my skimpy panties. Ugh!_  My column about the latest celeb gossip was lackluster at best. It also didn’t help that we were in a bit of a ‘drought’ for celebrity drama. No one was cheating with anyone, everyone was in love and the movies were honestly crappy.

I finished my assignments that I could before lunch. I needed to speak with some sources, but they were unavailable until the afternoon. I went to lunch with Marcus to discuss my transition to the news floor. He even gave me a few assignments to start researching that Patricia was going to work on if she hadn’t been pregnant. After lunch, I called Edward but his cell phone rang, going to voicemail. I assumed he was showering so I just left him a message saying that I loved him and wished I was with him.

The afternoon went by a little faster than the morning. I spent most of it on the phone, discussing leads on several stories and researching some new bands that were playing in some of the larger clubs in Seattle. I also talked to Angela, Jessica and Becca, verifying that we were still meeting at Kell’s Irish Pub after I was done with work. We were a go. At six, Edward would meet my closest friends.

I spoke briefly to Edward, giving him the information about the bar and the time to be there. He seemed excited to go. I was more excited to have him by my side.

Shortly before 5:45, Paul came into my office. I finished packing up my belongings so we could head off to the bar. “Is Robert coming with us?”

“He may meet up with us later,” Paul said. “He’s got some dinner with his fellow attorney-like people.” Robert was an associate at an up and coming law firm. “Shall we, slut?”

“Shut up,” I snickered, smacking his arm as I strode past him. “Don’t make me shove this heel up your ass.”

“I may like it, Bella,” he chuckled.

“You do like it,” I retorted. “You do it every night but the heel is a lot thicker and it’s flesh-toned.”

“Oh, yeah,” Paul said dreamily. He twirled his car keys on his finger, whistling a chipper tune. He drove us to the bar, parking next to my Volvo. I was happy that Edward found it with no problem. “GOD, Bella! You’re like a love-sick fool. Stop bouncing around like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert, squealing for Harry!”

I stuck out my tongue at him, getting out of the car. I walked to the bar, seeing Edward sitting inside, being approached by several women. _Hell, no. He’s mine, bitches._ I adjusted my breasts and strode through the door. Adopting a very seductive walk, I sashayed over to where Edward was seated. He looked sinful in a pair of dark-wash jeans, black shirt and black shoes. His cologne assaulted my nostrils, causing my pussy to start leaking. _Like fucking Pavlov’s dog and the damn whistle. Edward’s cologne makes me wet…_ My hands snaked up his toned, muscular arms before tugging on his sexily disheveled hair. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his ear. “Hey, handsome. Want some help?” I purred.

“Yes,” he breathed, turning to look at me. His hand cupped my neck, pulling me between his legs on the stool he was perched on. His lips crashed against mine, plundering my mouth greedily with his tongue. The annoyed huffs of the women who were near him wafted over our ears. “They were like vultures, circling around me like I was a recent kill. I’m taken, thank you very much,” he chuckled lowly, nipping at my lips.

“Get a room,” Paul bellowed, sitting next to Edward. “I do not want to see you two tongue fuck all night long.”

“You’re just jealous,” I said, leaning against Edward’s body. “Paul Whitacre, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward…Paul.”

“Nice to meet you,” Edward said, holding out his hand.

“No kiss for me?” Paul asked, arching a brow.

“Not yet,” Edward smiled. Paul blushed, shaking Edward’s hand.

“How long have you been here?” I asked, taking a sip of Edward’s beer.

“A few minutes. I was already out and I wanted to make sure I didn’t get lost,” Edward explained, his hands gliding down to my ass, squeezing it slightly.

“You two are worse than Jessica and Mike with the PDA,” Paul grumbled, waving down the bartender. “Should I ask for a hose?”

“No,” I hissed, glaring at my friend. “I’ve seen you with Robert’s tongue down your throat. Consider this penance…it’s not like when I was with…”

“Okay, okay,” Paul conceded. “This is true.”

“BELLA!” shrieked Jessica, teetering on her heels with her husband following behind her like an obedient puppy. Her voice pierced through us, interrupting our conversation. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. “Hey, Paul.”

“No shrieking hug for me?” Paul asked, frowning dramatically.

“I see you all of the time,” Jessica said dismissively.

“You also see Bella all of the time, too,” Paul argued.

“But not Bella’s boyfriend,” Jessica bit back, smiling at Edward. “Jessica Newton and this my husband, Mike.”

“A pleasure,” Edward said as he shook her hand and Mike’s hand as well.

“Are we going to stay at the bar or get a table?” Mike asked. “Should I open a tab?”

“I’ve already got one started,” Edward said. We decided to get a table after we ordered our drinks. Edward was somewhat quiet as he interacted with my friends. Then again, I knew he was still, at heart, that shy, nerdy boy from his high school days.  He opened up more when Angela and Ben arrived. Edward had a lot in common with Ben. They both were into computers and talked animatedly about some new technology invention or something.

Becca was the last person to arrive, nearly an hour late, with a man in tow. “Hi, guys!” she smiled. “Sorry we’re late. Got caught in the moment.” Her date’s eyes frosted over momentarily as he glared at her head. Becca looked at him, giving him a wink. He returned with a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “This is Jimmy, my boyfriend. Jimmy, this is Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Paul, Bella and Bella’s boyfriend, Edward.”

Jimmy didn’t say anything. He just nodded and held Becca tightly to his side. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jimmy. I twined my fingers with his, leaning over to his ear. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine but there is something about Becca’s boyfriend that is unsettling,” Edward replied, nuzzling my hair. “Do I act like that?”

“God, no! Edward, you’re amazing. Quiet, but I know that it’s stemmed in your unfamiliarity with my friends,” I said, caressing his slightly scruffy cheek. “You’re right, though. With Jimmy, he seems too controlling of Becca. I don’t know. I don’t want to make a snap judgment.”

“I agree, gorgeous girl,” he replied, kissing my nose.

“Edward,” called Jessica, again interrupting our moment. “How long are you in Seattle?”

“Right now, I’m here for the month of September,” he answered, pulling me into his lap. “I wanted to be here for Bella’s birthday. However, I’d be amenable to stay longer.”

“You’d get no complaint from me,” I giggled, kissing his neck.

“What do you do, Eddie?” Jimmy asked in a thick New York accent.

“It’s Edward,” he replied, shooting a frustrated look at Jimmy. “And I’m the manager of a luxury resort off the coast of Brazil. My family owns the resort and I’m in charge of everything that makes the resort run smoothly.”

“How are you able to take off a month, Eddie?” Jimmy asked, giving Edward a leering smile.

“Prior to meeting my girl, I very rarely took any time off. I have a great deal of vacation time accrued,” Edward said, his voice taking on a hard edge. “Besides, my sister is filling for me in my absence.”

“It must be so nice to work with your family,” Angela sighed.

“It’s a blessing and a curse,” Edward began. “In some ways, I’m lucky that I have the support of my family nearby. Conversely, it’s stifling, too. My parents meddle.”

“So do you,” I teased, tugging on his hair. “Alice’s villa?”

“Ah, yes,” he chuckled. “When Bella left the island, I compulsively cleaned my sister’s villa. I started to clean my parents’ home, but I was shoved back home.”

“What is the name of the resort?” Jimmy asked, his eyes staring intently at Edward.

“Isle Esme, just off the eastern coast of Rio,” Edward responded.

“That sounds so romantic,” Angela crooned. “Ben, we should go there for our anniversary!”

“It is very romantic,” I smiled, twining my fingers with Edward’s. “I never wanted to leave.”

“I never wanted you to leave,” Edward murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” I whispered back.

“Oh, gag,” Paul giggled. “Let’s stop with the love fest and start planning Bella’s birthday!”

“Ugh, no parties. I hate my birthday,” I groaned. “You all know this.”

“But, Edward’s here and it should be special,” Becca said, holding Jimmy’s hand. “Right, babe?”

“Extra special,” Jimmy answered, kissing Becca’s knuckles. Again, something was _off_ with Jimmy’s interactions with Becca. “A special night for your special girl, Eddie?”

Edward gave a tight smile. I saw his aggravation in his mossy green eyes. “I hate to be a killjoy but I’ve got an early meeting,” I said.

“No, we don’t,” Paul said.

“It’s for Marcus,” I lied smoothly. “Patricia, Marcus and I are going over some things for an assignment. I need to be at the paper by eight.” Paul pursed his lips, not believing what I said.

“We’ll have to get together again, soon,” Ben said. “How about Saturday?”

“We can’t,” I answered. “Edward’s meeting the parents. We’re going out to dinner with my family.”

“Friday?” Jessica asked.

“I’m on assignment,” I frowned. “I have to critique a show.” Edward gave me a pout. “You’re coming with me, lover boy. I’ve got tickets to see Mumford and Sons. No pout.”

“Okay,” he grinned, kissing my neck.

“We’ll get together before your birthday,” Angela said. “However, I know that you two are going back to your apartment to…”

“And on that note,” I laughed, standing up from Edward’s lap. He grinned like a cat who got the canary, tossing some money onto the table. I hugged my friends while Edward shook hands with the guys. Tentatively, he kissed Jessica, Angela, Becca and Paul on the cheek before we left.

In the car, Edward helped me into the passenger seat. Settling into the driver’s seat, he gave me a wickedly sexy grin. “It’s been nearly twenty-four hours since I’ve last had you, Bella.”

“Wow, twenty-four hours,” I quipped.

“Far too long,” he purred.

“Far too long,” I parroted back, staring into his eyes. “How fast can you get us home?”

“I love the way you think.”

**A/N: I wanted to get dinner with the parents in here but I figured it would be best if it was in Edward’s POV. Meeting Charlie, Detective Swan, is going to be so much fun. Tee hee. Anyhow, there are some pictures of this chapter on my blog (link in my profile). They are NSFW!! Some really sexy pics, kids. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the continuation of the lemon from this chapter, concert public sex, meeting the parents and leading up to Bella’s birthday. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Confrontations

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**Up next will be the continuation of the lemon from this chapter, concert public sex, meeting the parents and leading up to Bella's birthday.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Confrontations**

**EPOV**

I desperately needed to get my girl home. After hanging out with her friends, I had to have her. It was nice to be social, but seeing Bella all covered up and not being able to take her when I wanted was not fun. I wanted to make love to her all of the time. Don't get me wrong, her friends were great. Ben was a kindred spirit. We bonded over our shared love of Tolkien, D&D and computers. Mike was a bit of a goofball. He tried to chime in with commentary about what Ben and I were talking about but he had no clue. Paul was awesome. He reminded me of Alice but taller and with a penis. The girls were all very nice but I was worried about her friend Becca. Jimmy seemed shady. Very shady and controlling and I didn't like him. At. All.

"Edward, you're scowling, baby," Bella said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Why are you scowling?"

"Jimmy," I answered, shooting her a wary glance.

"Ah, yes," Bella said, frowning deeply. "I'm with you, Edward, but right now I want to go home and…" She leaned over, sliding her hand down my thigh before palming my cock. I let out a strangled groan. "We can talk about Jimmy later." She sat back and smirked. "The light's green, baby."

"Hmmm," I said as I pressed the gas pedal, driving toward Bella's apartment. In no time, we arrived at her complex. I parked the shiny blue Volvo and gallantly helped Bella out of the car. Once inside of the elevator, I caged her with my body. I leaned down, nuzzling her soft neck with my nose. "So beautiful," I murmured.

"So are you," she whispered, threading her hands into my hair.

At the lobby, the elevator doors opened and Omar slipped inside again.  _Cockblocker._ "Good evening, Omar," Bella said as she stood in front of me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Omar grunted, barely giving us a glance. I heard him mumble under his breath about Bella, calling her a whore in Spanish.

"What did you say?" I asked, my anger growing.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen," Omar said snidely.

"I beg to differ, Omar. I distinctly heard you call my girlfriend a whore in Spanish," I snapped, stalking over to the security guard. Omar glared at me.

"Is what she is," he spat. Bella gasped, covering her face with her hands. "She fucks you and then goes out with that blonde man. Probably has another man on the side. She's a whore. Spreading her legs for the biggest cock."

"You just signed your release papers, buddy," I growled. The door opened and I pushed him out. "By tomorrow, you'll be fired." His eyes widened. The door began closing and I flipped him the bird. Bella's quiet sniffles filled the elevator. "Gorgeous girl," I cooed.

She turned and fell into my arms. Her tears soaked my shirt. I wanted to kill that ass for hurting Bella's feelings. She was not a whore. She was  _everything_  to me. Bending down, I swept her in my arms and carried my sobbing girl to her apartment. Clumsily, I opened the door, carrying her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I slipped off her shoes and did the same for me before gathering her in my arms. "You're so amazing, Bella," I whispered against her hair. "You're good and smart and beautiful and you took a broken man, made him whole. I love you, gorgeous girl. That will never change." She sobbed harder, gripping my shirt. "Omar will pay for what he said to you."

"Don't hurt him, Edward," she choked out.

"I won't, but he will be out of a job," I said flatly. "His actions have consequences. Now, let me take care of you."

"Edward, I don't…" she pouted.

"As much as I want to make love to you, I am certain that you don't want that. I want to take a bath with you. Wash those words from your body, from your mind. You've got a pretty big tub that can fit both of us," I smirked. "Let me do this?"

"Okay," she said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed her lips softly before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. I lit a few scattered candles before turning on the water. I added bath salts and bubble bath to the water before going back into the bedroom. Bella was curled up in a ball, still crying. I tenderly picked her up, kissing her neck. She buried her face against my chest as I easily carried her to the bathroom, depositing her onto the counter.

Reverently, I removed Bella's clothes. Seeing her pale skin glow under the candlelight made my cock swell, but it wasn't about sex or making love. It was about healing the wounds that Omar opened with his words. "You know that you're not what he called you, right?" I asked, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"I know, but it still hurts," she said, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

I wiped it away. Gently, I guided her chin to look at me, "You're not a whore. You're the love of my life who is the most beautiful, caring, loving and perfect woman I'd ever known."

"I'm hardly perfect," she snorted. She glowered at her body.

"No one's perfect, Bella. But you're perfect for me," I said softly, dropping to my knees to look into her eyes, which had stayed firmly on her body. "We all have flaws, gorgeous girl. Some of them are outward, while others are firmly inside. All I know and all I care about is that I love you and you love me, despite my flaws. That, in and of itself, makes you perfect." I moved her closer to me. "Arms around my neck, Bella."

She glowered at me but begrudgingly put her arms around my neck. I cupped her ass, lifting her off the counter and carried her the short distance the bathtub. She slid into the fragrant water and twisted her hair up into some intricate twist. "Are you joining me?"

"If that's what you would like," I smiled. She bit her lip and nodded. I removed my clothes, slipping in behind Bella. She was still quiet and down. I pulled her to my chest, massaging her shoulders. She turned and curled up, putting her head on my shoulder. What started off as being romantic banter and sexual teasing all night turned into something completely different. Omar, the asshat, made my girl feel inferior. That shit doesn't fly. "Bella, I love you," I whispered against her hair. "Don't let one man's wrong opinion of you get you down."

"I know," she said.

"If anyone is a whore, it's me," I chuckled humorlessly. That earned me a hard smack to the chest. "Ow."

"You're not a whore, Edward," she admonished. "You're a good man who got lost. Omar is a dickhead and I'm taking it too seriously."

"Well, I seriously meant it that he signed his walking papers. Once we're done with the bath, you need to type up a complaint. I'll do the same and deliver it to the property manager," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I want to go with you. I'll call Paul and go in later. I can start working on my assignments from home," she sighed. She turned and looked at me. Her brown eyes were glimmering in the flickering lights of the candles. "Thank you for protecting me, Edward." Her legs straddled mine. Her hands twined into my hair, tugging on the strands painfully. "And if you call yourself a whore again, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

"I got it, love," I said, kissing her lips softly. She smacked my head before curling back up in my arms. We stayed in the tub until the bubbles melted away and water cooled. I took care of my girl, drying her lithe body with a fluffy towel. Afterward, I slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and went to get some pajamas for Bella. However, she swiped my dress shirt from earlier and put it on her body. With nothing underneath.

_Dear God, she's going to kill me._

We crawled into bed after typing up our accounts of Omar's verbal sparring. Bella was still pretty quiet and obviously upset. I just held her as she processed what happened. I was thinking of how many ways I could torture Omar, the douchebag security guard. By the time my eyes closed, I had come up with nearly three hundred eighty-six.

The next morning, Bella and I went down to the property manager's office with our typed out accounts of Omar's verbal attack. The manager was shocked and called Omar in immediately. It was apparent that Omar was sleeping or very close to it. His greasy black hair was disheveled and his clothes were mismatched. When Omar saw us, he blanched and Bella gave him an evil sneer.

The property manager gave him fifteen minutes to clear out his locker. Omar stumbled out of the office and toward the employee lounge. In addition to Omar's termination, the property manager also waived Bella's rent for two months. With a smile, she strode out of the office. We ate an early lunch before she drove in to the newspaper. She said that she was going to be a little late due to our meeting with the property manager. I told her to not worry about it. With a kiss, she darted to her car and I went back upstairs to her apartment.

I dialed my sister and eagerly waited for her to pick up. "Isle Esme, this is Alice Cullen," she said professionally.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"You're ALIVE!" she quipped.

"Wench," I snorted. "Of course I'm alive."

"Could have fooled me. A phone call would have been nice. Mom's been going crazy not hearing from you, Edward," she giggled. I frowned, feeling guilty for not contacting sooner. "How's Bella?"

"Amazing," I breathed, laying back on Bella's bright red couch. "Alice, I can't leave her."

"I knew that, Edward," she said quietly. "So did Mom and Dad. I've already canceled your return flight."

"I don't know what to do, Alice. I mean…I'll go batshit crazy if I don't have some sort of purpose up here," I grumbled.

"I know you've been working on that song for Bella," Alice said quietly. "Get back into your music. Or dabble with your computer stuff."

"That's all well and good for relaxation. I'm talking about a job," I snickered.

"So am I," she chided. "Do you remember that one gaming group that was sniffing around you a couple of years back? New Moon Gaming? They were interested in that elven game you developed."

"I don't have the right laptop, Alice. I just brought my Macbook," I grumbled.

"I'll send you the heavy duty one," Alice shrugged. "Or you could buy a new one."

"All of the work is saved to that laptop," I said, my cogs turning.

"It'll be out with the next mail run, Edward. Anything else you want me to send?" she asked.

"I'll make a list, Sprite," I replied, writing down everything I'd possibly need for the next year. Whatever Alice couldn't send, I'd buy up in Seattle.

"Just make sure that you come down for Christmas. You know mom would have your head if you don't come for the holidays," she chided. "Bring Bella, too."

"I'll see what I can do, Alice," I said absentmindedly.

"I'll let you go, Edward. I can tell that you're geeking out," she laughed. "Love you, brother mine."

"Love you, too, Alice," I said as I hung up the phone, scribbling down my list. Once I finished, I sent my list down to my sister. Her response was immediate. She would send my laptop, midi keyboard and recording equipment. The rest she'd bring up when she and Jasper came to visit for Halloween. Before I could fully geek out, I accessed my trust fund, withdrawing a fair amount and depositing it into my checking account. My parents were still 'paying' me for working at the resort since I was on vacation, but I didn't want to be a complete freeloader. If I was going to stay with Bella, I wanted to contribute to the household. Split the bills, take care of her. In order to do that, I needed money.

I didn't want to jump the gun about anything. I mean, if Bella didn't want me to stay the entire time, I'd leave. Nervously, I bit my lip about how she'd react about me inviting myself to stay permanently.  _Crap. What if she says no?_ Alice must have realized my trepidation and she sent me a text.

_Bella wants a roomie. Stop stressing, Edward! Make her some dinner and surprise her! *Hugs!* - Alice_

_Thanks, Ali – Edward_

I checked her fridge and found it fully stocked. I rummaged through her food and found the makings of Chicken Milanese. It was time consuming but absolutely delicious. I hoped Bella enjoyed it. The meal took me a majority of the day to make. With the frying of the chicken, baking it with peppers, mushrooms and marsala wine, and preparing the perfect side dish of pasta. Around seven, Bella called me and told me that she was on her way back home. I assembled the salad and set the table in her dining room. I scowled when I realized that I didn't have flowers or anything for my girl. This was a big deal, flowers should be involved.

I texted Bella, asked if she was close to being home. She said that she got stopped by Marcus and had to get gas. She'd be home in a half hour. I had enough time to run across the street to a small florist shop. I grabbed my keys and darted out of the apartment. In the florist's shop, I found a bouquet of pink and purple flowers in a silver vase. I paid for the flowers, running back across the street. In the apartment, I put the flowers in the center of Bella's dining room table. I checked the time and saw that I had a half hour before Bella got home. I showered and put on a pair of dress slacks and a long-sleeved dress shirt, rolling the cuffs to the elbows. I heard the door open and Bella's heels on the hardwood floor. I slipped into the dining room, swiping a pink rose from the floral arrangement. With a grin, I found her in the foyer, taking off her shoes.

"For you, my love," I said handing her the flower.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she sighed, taking it from my hand. She inhaled deeply. "I love the color."

"I figured you would. I remembered your love of the color pink," I said as I dropped down to kiss her. "Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It smells good in here. Did you make dinner?"

"I did," I smirked, guiding her to the elegantly set dining room table. I helped her into a chair before I went into the kitchen to get our meal. I balanced the platter of chicken and the bowl of pasta. Without dropping anything, I put it in front of Bella. Kissing her nose, I went back into the kitchen to get the salad and a bottle of wine.

"This looks delicious, Edward. You make such a wonderful house husband," she quipped.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned as I poured her a glass of wine. "I wanted to do something special for my girl. Can't I do that?"

"Of course you can," she blushed. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome."

"Is there a reason behind this scrumptious looking feast?" Bella asked as she began serving herself some pasta. I forked a few pieces of chicken before we traded bowls. I blushed. "There is. Are you playing out your dessert fantasy?"

"No, Bella," I snorted. "Though that would have been sweet if I had the forethought to do that. I wanted to cook dinner for you because I wanted to tell you something."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What? Fuck no!" I said as I took her hand in mine. "Bella, I came to the realization today that I can't leave you. Being separated for a little under two months was hell for me. Yes, I was focused on work and got a lot of shit done for the resort, but that's no longer my sole purpose in life anymore. You are."

"You're staying?" she blubbered.

"I'm staying," I whispered, brushing an errant curl from her face. "I had a few logistic things I needed to work out and Alice is helping with that, but as far as I'm concerned, Seattle is now my home."

Bella let out an Alice-like squeal before throwing herself into my arms. The power of her enthusiastic hug caused me to topple backwards with her giving me kisses all along my face before devouring my lips with hers. "You're staying! Oh, Edward! I'm so happy!" she said, her face beaming radiantly at me. Then she frowned. "Why are we on the floor?"

"I fell," I chuckled. "Your happiness was quite robust, baby."

"Shit! Are you okay?" she asked, inspecting my head, shoulders and body.

"I'm fine," I laughed, getting up and righting the chair. I helped Bella up and she blushed furiously. "I take it you like my surprise?"

"You're staying. No more separations. Of course I like it," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. This time it was more seductive and her eyes were darkened with desire. "Can I show you how much?"

"But dinner," I argued lamely.

"Looks delicious but I want you more. I need you," she purred, pushing me toward her bedroom.

Suffice it to say, we ate dinner, naked at midnight in Bella's bedroom. After we made love, celebrating my decision to stay indefinitely.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, Bella had to go into the office early. She had to do some research on Mumford and Sons. We were going to their concert at the Triple Door. It was a smaller venue than they usually played but this was for a benefit concert series being held at the Triple Door over the next week. Bella had to look up information about the benefit that Mumford and Sons was supporting.

While she was at the office, I called my parents and informed them of my leave of absence. Mom knew and she was thrilled. Dad was less than enthused, but understanding. As Alice predicted, Mom asked if I was coming home for Christmas. I told her I'd look into it.

Around three, Bella came home and said that she needed to get ready for the concert. She's a flurry of nerves, excitement and anal retentiveness. I'd never seen Bella like this before. Apparently this concert and her covering it was a big deal.

"Edward, can you make sure that my camera has enough juice?"

"Edward, can you check my bag to see if I have at least ten mechanical pencils?"

"Edward, where are my boots?! I have to look professional but sexy to meet with Mumford and Sons. Paul's words. Not mine."

"Edward, have you seen my press pass?"

"Edward, can…"

I stopped her with a kiss. "Breathe, baby," I said, cupping her face in my hands. "You'll do awesome."

"Sorry, I'm in melt-down mode," she quipped, biting her lip. "I want to make sure that this article is good. It's one of my last big assignments in the Arts and Entertainment section."

"You don't start your new job until October," I said, arching a brow.

"No, but Patricia is thinking she may go early. Her doctors are concerned about her blood pressure. I'm pretty much on standby until she's pulled out due to whatever medical reason," Bella said. "On Monday, I submit my copy of the Mumford concert and then I move up to the news floor to work on my transition."

"Congratulations, gorgeous girl," I said, beaming widely.

"So, I have to make sure that everything is perfect tonight," she said, her brown eyes widening. "How are you with a camera?"

"Okay, I guess," I said, arching a brow. She darted from my arms and handed me a large bag. "Bella, what is this?"

"My beast," she said as she pulled out a hefty Nikon DSLR. She flipped it on and looked through the view finder. "Okay, I want you take my picture. No flash." I arched a brow as she walked toward the couch. The lighting was dim but with the monster in my hand, that shouldn't be a problem. I switched the ISO and held up the camera. A few clicks later, I had a handful pictures of Bella. She danced to me, appraising my work. "Hmmm, not bad, Edward. For the concert, use sports mode. The lights from the stage will make it easy to shoot."

"Am I your photographer tonight?" I quipped.

"Yep."

"Are we going to enjoy the concert as well?" I teased, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Once I've gotten the information I need," she said, putting her arms on my biceps. "We've got to go. My interview with the band is prior to the concert. Oh, and here's your backstage pass." She slipped a lanyard over my head. "All access, Mr. Cullen."

"Nice," I smirked, holding the badge to inspect it. Bella kissed my cheek and went back to her imitation of the Tasmanian devil. Ten minutes later, we're in the car along with her messenger bag, her camera bag and our tickets. At the venue, we valet park and go inside, ushered into a tiny room with the band. I was having a fanboy moment as I was sitting down. Across from MUMFORD AND SONS. Bella elbowed me and I went about putting together the camera. As Bella asked amazing questions, I began snapping pictures, after I got permission, of course. The guys are down to earth and obviously taken with my girlfriend.

After about twenty minutes, Bella wraps up the interview and shook hands with each of the band members. I did the same before we went into the venue. We were ushered to the balcony. The lights dimmed and the opening act came out. I took some pictures as Bella wrote down some information on her pad of paper. Based on her wrinkled nose, she didn't care for the opening band.

"Everything okay, gorgeous?" I asked, slinging the camera over my shoulder.

"I did a write up on these guys a couple of weeks ago. Sadly, they haven't improved," she groaned.

"They are pretty atrocious," I snickered, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I need to get enough information for about four songs for Mumford, then we can enjoy the concert," she said, looking up at me. "I'm sorry about this being a work thing."

"Bella, it's okay. I met Mumford and Sons. I'm here with my girl. Life can't get much better than this," I said, kissing her lips softly.

"Well, it could get better," she purred against my mouth. Slowly, she kissed to my ear, nipping at my lobe. "I'm not wearing any panties. Just saying." She turned around and positioned herself in front of me, wiggling her skirt covered ass against my now burgeoning erection.

_No panties._

_She's not wearing panties._

_Fuck me…_

Forty-five minutes later, the stage was set for the main act, Mumford and Sons. When they came out, the crowd went wild. So did Bella's pencil. I snapped photos of them on stage along with the crowd. I even managed to get a few of Bella as she was concentrating.

As promised, Bella put her pad of paper into her messenger bag and took the camera from me, stowing it in the camera bag. "What do you think of the concert?" Bella asked, yelling over the din of the band.

"Amazing," I said, cupping her face. She smiled at me, kissing me softly before moving her body in front of mine. We swayed to the music. It was sensual to be with my girl like this. The sounds of the guitar, mandolin and drums below us. The rough voice Marcus Mumford filling the large room. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's neck. She moaned, swiveling her hips against me. Gently I moved her hands to the metal bar in front of us. "Keep these here, Bella."

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"I'm going to make you come with my fingers and then I'm going to fuck you," I growled against her ear. I reached down and traced my hand up her leg. "Spread, baby."

"Shit," she spat as she moved her legs. I reached the apex of her thighs, feeling her obvious arousal on her skin. I chuckled darkly against her neck, sucking lightly on her fragrant flesh. My middle finger came in contact with her clit, which was aroused and ready for me to play with. I circled it with my fingers, spreading her wetness all along her outer lips of her pussy. "Fuck, Edward….so good."

"I can feel how wet you are, Isabella," I crooned in her ear. "The fact that you're being finger fucked in public, is that a turn on?"

"Yes," she breathed. "More, Edward. Please…"

'Broken Crown' began on the stage below us. The beat and the gritty vocals were perfect for what we were doing: public fucking. I deftly unbuckled my belt and released my now rock hard cock. Bella has already come undone around my fingers, being hyper sensitive to our vulnerable position. "You ready, gorgeous girl?" I asked as I lifted her skirt.

"Take me, Edward. Fuck me," she commanded, glaring at me. I smirked before sliding into her warmth and covering the evidence with her skirt. My movements are slow. So are Bella's. Her lower lips are clasped around my cock as she wriggled with the music. I wanted to see her body slid over me but I didn't want us to get arrested.

"So tight, Bella," I grunted as I minutely moved my hips. "God, I wish I could see you." She turned and looked at me, her lip hidden between her teeth. I leaned forward and kissed her neck before covering her lips with mine. As the music built, so did my orgasm. I wasn't moving much but the illicit nature of our coupling made it that much more erotic.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she chanted as her hips moved with abandon. Her body clenched around me and it caused my own orgasm to release inside of her. My arms banded around her so I wouldn't let out the guttural scream I normally would if we were alone. I slipped out from her and tucked myself back into my jeans. I reached into my jacket pocket and surreptitiously wiped between Bella's legs, capturing our combined releases. She turned around, wrapping her arms around me and buried her head against my neck. "That was hot, Edward."

"It was," I chuckled but I felt strangely guilty. What we just did was something that the  _old_  Edward would have done. I would have objectified women and fuck them wherever I chose, the consequences be damned.

"Edward?" she asked, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I dropped my gaze to her pendant. I shook my head no. "I shouldn't have done that, Bella. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"What?" Bella asked as she guided my face to hers.

"I shouldn't have done that, Bella. It was very reminiscent of Slutward," I scowled. I gathered her in my arms and buried my nose into her soft, fragrant hair.

"Hey, hey," she chided, putting her hands on either side of my face. "I wanted it, Edward. Why else would I have not worn panties?"

"You deserve to be cherished, gorgeous girl," I pouted. "That was not…"

"It was hot and I wanted you take me here," she said, giving me a warm smile. "Now, I'm going to go to the bathroom and address the aftermath. Don't pout. I. Wanted. It." I nodded and watched Bella saunter past other reporters. While her words were meant to soothe me, I felt anything but. From now on, Slutward would stay completely under wraps. I wanted to be a better man. My Bella deserved flowers, jewels and happiness, not fucking in public or being objectified. I didn't want to fall back into the Slutward rut. Kink and fun in the bedroom was okay, but what we did…no more. Bella came back and she saw my face. "You're still stressing over what we just did?"

I nodded. Kissing her softly, "We'll talk about it in the car, okay? Let's enjoy the rest of the concert." Her eyes deadened slightly and she turned away from me. Before, she was pressed against me. Now, she was a few feet away, scribbling again in her notebook. To stop my mind from perseverating over what happened, I picked up the camera and took pictures of the remainder of the show. Afterward, the band thanked Seattle before leaving the stage. Bella began packing up her belongings and we walked in a strained silence to her Volvo.

She put her stuff into the trunk and got into the car. I slunk into the passenger seat. "Bella, please don't be mad," I said. "You have to understand that…that…that I don't want to be  _him_. The old Edward would just take and not worry about anybody else. What I did up in the balcony of the concert was Slutward at his finest."

"Edward, what part of 'I wanted it' do you not get?" she spat.

"The part that I don't. It was a mistake!" I growled in return. I pinched my nose and took a breath. I didn't want to yell.

Bella gasped and she turned over the car. With a little more gusto than anticipated, she sped out of the parking lot. I was slammed against the leather seat of the car. She drove through the streets of Seattle too quickly and her face was covered with tears. I did that and I hated it. Before I knew it, we arrived at her apartment. She swiped her keys and ran out of the car. Her sobs tore at my heart. I thrust my hands into my hair and sat in her car. I didn't know what to do. I had hurt her.

Feeling lost and hopeless, I called Alice. It went to voicemail. Then, I tried Emmett. He picked up, thankfully. "Yo, bro! Why in the hell are you calling me at o'dark thirty?"

"I need your help, Em," I said miserably. "I fucked up."

"Okay, start from the beginning," he said quietly. I told him about the concert and Bella's admission about her panty situation. I explained our nefarious tryst and how I regretted it immediately. Once I was done, Emmett sighed. "Edward, you didn't fuck up. Okay, you did a little, but in reality, Bella is kind of at fault, too. She may have wanted the public sex and instigated it with her admission of her lack of underwear. However, the fact of the matter is that you did do it and you came to the realization that it's not you, right?"

"No. It's too close to what I was," I muttered. "I don't want that anymore."

"So you want puppy dogs and sunshine all of the time? Vanilla, lame-o sex?" Emmett chuckled.

"Lame-o sex ain't all that bad, Emmett," I said flatly.

"I know, I know. I'm kidding. Edward, what you need to do is find a balance between the  _old_ you and the new you. You also need to talk to Bella about you feel and address how she feels. Right now, my guess is that she feels rejected by you since you did say it was a 'mistake,'" Emmett chuckled.

"Not her, just what we did," I said frantically.

"She's an emotional mess. She probably thinks that your relationship is a mistake," Emmett said. "You know what you said, I understand it but Bella in her emotional, hormonal-induced haze is not rational."

"I'm screwed," I groaned.

"Where are you?"

"In the car. She's up in the apartment," I explained.

"Okay, go upstairs and give her space. Tomorrow morning, after she's cooled down, talk to her and explain your feelings, Edward," Emmett said. "I get it, little bro. I really do. Get her to understand. If she can't, then she isn't worth your time." My heart shattered and I couldn't breathe. "Whoa, Edward, relax. You need to breathe."

"I can't  _not_  be with her, Emmett. I love her," I panted out.

"I know, bro. I also know that she'll understand your reasons why you didn't like what happened tonight. Now, head upstairs and let her be. You're on the couch tonight, buddy-boy," Emmett snickered.

"I kind of gathered that," I said as I got out of the car, popping the trunk and getting her bags. "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem, Edward. Love you, man. Let me know what happens," he said.

"Will do," I said as I got on the elevator and went up to Bella's apartment. I saw that the door to her bedroom was closed and quiet sobs filled the space. I wanted to go in there and make it better, but I was the unfortunate cause. I pressed my hand to the door before going into the guest bathroom to wash my face and strip out of my clothes. I went out onto the couch and made myself as comfortable as I could, curling up on the tiny sofa.

Sleep didn't come, though. I tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. I missed Bella's tiny body tucked up against me. I felt guilty for yelling. I felt guilty for everything that happened. I fucked up. I'm fucked up.

Shortly after the sun came up, Bella padded out of her bedroom, looking very bereft and sullen. Her cheeks were pale and her eyes were very puffy from crying. Around her slender frame was one of my dress shirts. "Hi," I said quietly.

"You're still here?" she asked, her brown eyes boring into me.

"I can leave if you want but all of my stuff was in your room," I said quietly. "I can get a hotel room and head back…"

"No!" she said, holding her hand out. "I wasn't sure if you came back home. I know that I left in a huff. I was just so upset at you, Edward. I thought you said that we were a mistake."

"We're not, Bella. What we did at the club was a mistake," I said quietly.

"That's what Alice said," she muttered, sitting down on the chair across from me. "I called her when I came upstairs and told her what happened. She wanted to slap you."

"I wanted to slap me," I chuckled humorlessly.

"Honestly, right now, I want to slap myself," Bella said as she curled up on the chair. "I was wrong, Edward. I was so fixated on how I was feeling that I didn't take into account how you were feeling. I'm sorry."

"We both made mistakes last night," I said, pouting slightly.

"No. I was the asshole. It was all me," she said, giving me a hard stare. "It was illicit and wanton, but you didn't want to do it. I mean, you did it but afterward you felt guilty. I thought that you felt badly about doing it to me but then it took Alice to explain it to me that what you did was what you did before. I know you said it but it took Alice to really pound it home." She got up and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You're trying to change and here I am, waving a red flag in front of a bull…"

"Bella, you have to understand that I'm trying very, very hard to treat you right. I want to give you the best things. I want to spoil you and make you feel like a princess. Last night, while we were fucking in that club, I saw what I was and I hated myself because of it. I never, ever wanted to treat you like that. I still don't. However, my brilliant brother said that I need to find a balance between the old me and new me. There are things that old me would love to do, like fuck in a club, the real hard-core kinky shit, in cars and stuff. The new me is more traditional…flowers, beds, and making love. I'm not saying we can't do the kinky stuff but until I feel more comfortable in my skin, let's hold off on doing that and slowly add it into our lovemaking. Make sense?"

"It does. I am truly sorry for what I did at the club and for how I behaved afterward. I thought you were  _rejecting_  me," she sniffled.

"I could never do that, Bella. I love you with my whole heart," I said as I tentatively picked up her hand. She threw herself onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She sobbed against my shoulder, repeating that she was sorry. I held her tightly as she cried on me. I also said I was sorry for yelling. She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't cry, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I never…"

"This was all me. I'm sorry for hurting you," she said as she put her tiny hand on my scruffy cheek. "Now, I don't know about you but I slept for shit."

"You slept?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay, I didn't sleep," she deadpanned. "I cried. You're meeting my parents later today and you've got to be on your best behavior. Come back to bed with me, Edward."

"On one condition," I said as I kissed her palm.

"What's that?"

"Next time something like this happens, a disagreement, we talk about it first? I don't like sleeping without you and my mom said it's important to never go to sleep mad," I said.

"Technically, we never went to sleep and we're not mad anymore," she laughed, a few more tears spilling out of her cheeks. I arched a brow. "You're right. You're totally right. I agree to your condition."

"Good," I said as I kissed her lips chastely. "Legs, Swan." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I cupped her ass and surprise, surprise, discovered she wasn't wearing panties. "Don't you ever learn?" She just grinned at me before kissing me. I carried her to the bedroom and after a romp of makeup sex, we finally fell asleep at nearly seven in the morning, setting the alarm for two in the afternoon to get up for dinner with Bella's parents.

When we woke up, we had another round of makeup sex and then I had a makeup blowjob in the shower. While Bella was getting ready, I made us a snack of crackers and cheese. Bella's mom had called to confirm our dinner and informed us that we were going to Pink Door. I noticed that Bella was wearing a dress and some heels. I decided to dress it up a bit and put on a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt and a gray and purple tie. As I was tying my tie, I was getting nervous. I'd only ever done the parent thing once before.

With Lauren.

Even now, her parents freaked me out. Mrs. Mallory was cold and cruel while Dr. Mallory was never home, presumably with his mistress.  _Like father, like daughter._ Now, Bella's parents, especially her father terrified me. Detective Swan can legally carry a gun. I could be fish bait if he didn't like me. What if he found out what we did at the club last night? I'd be a eunuch faster than a blink of an eye.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my arm. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine," I squeaked out. "I think I tied my tie too tight." I pulled it away from my neck, but the feeling of being strangled was still there.

"Baby, my parents will love you," Bella soothed, running her hands through my hair. "My mom thinks you're hot and will give her gorgeous grandbabies. Charlie will be gruff but will warm up to you, I'm certain. You're straight. Definitely a step up in his eyes."

"I don't take it in the ass. That's a sure-fire way to get your dad to like me," I deadpanned.

"When you put it that way," she giggled, kissing my chin. "Come on, we need to get going. Mom wants us to drive together so we need to meet up at my parents' home."

_Gulp._

"Edward, we just survived our first real fight. Meeting my parents should be a cakewalk," Bella said airily. That didn't really assuage my fears. "Breathe, Edward."

"He's gonna hate me," I choked out, looking at her. "Your dad is going to shoot off my nads."

"Not if my mother has any say in it. She desperately wants grandchildren. She can't get grandchildren if you're minus your twig and berries." Bella grabbed my hand and led me toward the door.

"We need to stop for something. I'd like to get your mom some flowers and perhaps a Kevlar vest for me," I quipped, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella chided.

"Seriously, I would like to pick up some flowers for your mom. It would be nice to get in her good graces," I said, still tugging at my tie. Together, we walked to the florist across the street. Bella pointed out a bouquet that would match in her parents' kitchen. I picked up, paid for it and we went into the car to drive to her childhood home. Thankfully, Bella had me drive. I would have been a bundle of nervous energy sitting in the passenger seat. Focusing on the car helped with my anxiety, though I wanted nothing more than to find a filthy house and clean it.

We arrived at a decent sized home. I parked on the street and helped Bella out of the car. Threading my fingers with hers, we walked up the steps to Bella's parents' house. She used her key and we went inside. "Hello?" Bella called.

"In the kitchen, Bells," came a gruff voice. "Your mom's still putting on her face."

Bella dragged me into the kitchen and walked up to the tall, dark-haired man who was reading the newspaper. I could tell that Bella got her eyes and coloring from him. "Daddy," she smiled, walking into his arms. "Nice of you to wear the monkey suit."

"Your mother made me," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella said, walking over to my side. I put down the flowers and held out my hand. "Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, sounding like a boy going through puberty.

"You, too, Edward," Charlie replied, gripping my hand tightly.  _Holy crap, I can feel the bones rubbing against each other._

"Dad, stop it," Bella admonished, smacking her father's arm.

"What?" he asked innocently, releasing my hand.

"I heard the bones cracking," she said, picking up my hand and inspecting it. "Be nice."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "You want a beer, Edward?"

Bella nodded minutely. "Yes, sir. That would be great," I smiled. Charlie got two cans of beer and tossed me one. I opened it up and took a nice healthy swig.  _Ugh, I hate beer_.

"You like it, Edward?"

"Delicious," I said.

"Bella?! Edward?" called a high female voice.

"Kitchen, Mom. Dad's trying to out-macho my boyfriend," Bella giggled.

"Charles Swan, you promised to behave," said Bella's mom as she strode into the kitchen. "No beer! We're leaving in five minutes." She grabbed Charlie's can and mine,  _thankfully_ , and poured it down the kitchen drain.

"Renee, come on. One can wouldn't have killed us," Charlie grumbled.

Renee glowered at her husband before turning to Bella and me. "Ooooh! What a picture perfect couple?" she squealed. She pinched my cheek before hugging me tightly. "I'm Renee and you're adorable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," I said politely. I picked up the flowers, handing them to her. "For you."

"So polite," she grinned. "And generous. Thank you, Edward. I love them."

"Nothing for me, Edward?" Charlie snickered.

"Dad!"

"Charles Eugene Swan!" Renee yelled at the same time. Charlie shrugged and picked up his car keys, grumbling about warming the car up.  _It was seventy degrees out…_  "I'm sorry about him. He's pulling this machismo bullshit for no apparent reason. He didn't do it with Tyler."

"That's because Tyler wasn't manly," Bella deadpanned. "He was prettier than me."

"Doubtful," I said as I kissed Bella's cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Of course she is," Renee said as she looped her arm with mine. "But, Tyler was very pretty. His skin was like butter, I tell you."

"Mom, let's go. Dad probably wants to gnaw off his own arm because he's missing some sporting event tonight," Bella said, nudging me slightly.

"The Mariners and there's a Seahawks preseason game," Renee snorted.

"Did you confiscate Daddy's phone?" Bella asked. "If you haven't, he's going to be looking at it all night long."

"Already locked in the safe, Bella. I've got his work phone but his new iPhone is upstairs," Renee said sagely, dragging me and Bella out into the garage. Charlie was sitting in an idling red Nissan Altima. "You sit in front with Charlie. You've got long legs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Swan," I said.

"Please, call me Renee," she giggled, pinching my cheek.  _God, my cheeks are going to be bruised with all of the pinching._  I got into the car. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. Once Renee and Bella were in the backseat, he easily backed the car out and drove to the Pink Door.

We were seated immediately and our orders were taken. Renee chattered happily about her students. Charlie was pretty much silent throughout the meal, save for a few grunts of agreement or discontent. Bella glowered at him for not being social. Over dessert, Charlie decided to join the conversation. "So, Edward, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm taking a leave of absence from job as a manager of a luxury resort down off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. My family owns  _Isle Esme_  and I usually run the business end of it," I explained.

"What did you major in? Hotel management?" he asked.

"No. My major was business and finance. I went to Harvard for undergrad and received my MBA from Dartmouth," I said.

"Daddy, he's not one of your goons in your interrogation room. Lay off," Bella hissed.

"I want to make sure that Edward can provide for you. I should have done this with…Tyler," Charlie grumbled. He looked back at me. "Now, you're taking a leave of absence. What are you doing now? How are you making money?"

"Well, sir, I've never taken a vacation, so I have a lot of time saved up," I said. "Additionally, I have a fair amount of money saved up. I know I'm staying with Bella and I intend to chip in my fair share. Finally, I've spoken with my sister and well, she reminded me of a few things that I long since put to the side. I am a classically trained musician and a bit of a computer nerd. I started working on a game a long time ago and well, a local company sniffed around for it and I went to get back into it."

"Are you done, Daddy?" Bella asked flatly.

"Not quite," Charlie said. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Sir, I love Bella with every bone in my body. When we met, I was in a dark place and she honestly was the shining light that brought me home. She's smart, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and perfect…for me. Is our relationship unconventional? Yes, but it's us and nothing and I mean  _nothing_  will ever take her away from me. The only way that I leave or we break up is if she tells me she doesn't want me anymore."

"Which will be never," she chimed in, kissing my cheek.

"To put it bluntly, sir, Bella's  _it_  for me," I said, looking her father in the eye.

"One final question," Charlie said, tenting his hands. "You straight?"

"Unequivocally."

"Good, because I don't want a repeat of the last wedding."

**A/N: There you have it…I hoped you like it. Some drama, but nothing that these two can't handle. There are some picture teasers which are found on my blog. The link is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I also created some outfits for these guys on my polyvore: tufano79, there too.**

**Up next will be the discussions of Edward's extension of his stay, concerns about Becca and Alice's visit to Seattle. Leave me some lovin!**


	19. Birthday Surprise

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next will be the discussions of Edward’s extension of his stay, concerns about Becca and Alice’s visit to Seattle.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Birthday Surprise**

**EPOV**

_Over dessert, Charlie decided to join the conversation. “So, Edward, what do you do?”_

_“Well, I’m taking a leave of absence from job as a manager of a luxury resort down off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. My family owns Isle Esme and I usually run the business end of it,” I explained._

_“What did you major in? Hotel management?” he asked._

_“No. My major was business and finance. I went to Harvard for undergrad and received my MBA from Dartmouth,” I said._

_“Daddy, he’s not one of your goons in your interrogation room. Lay off,” Bella hissed._

_“I want to make sure that Edward can provide for you. I should have done this with…Tyler,” Charlie grumbled. He looked back at me. “Now, you’re taking a leave of absence. What are you doing now? How are you making money?”_

_“Well, sir, I’ve never taken a vacation, so I have a lot of time saved up,” I said. “Additionally, I have a fair amount of money saved up. I know I’m staying with Bella and I intend to chip in my fair share. Finally, I’ve spoken with my sister and well, she reminded me of a few things that I long since put to the side. I am a classically trained musician and a bit of a computer nerd. I started working on a game a long time ago and well, a local company sniffed around for it and I went to get back into it.”_

_“Are you done, Daddy?” Bella asked flatly._

_“Not quite,” Charlie said. “Do you love my daughter?”_

_“Sir, I love Bella with every bone in my body. When we met, I was in a dark place and she honestly was the shining light that brought me home. She’s smart, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and perfect…for me. Is our relationship unconventional? Yes, but it’s us and nothing and I mean nothing will ever take her away from me. The only way that I leave or we break up is if she tells me she doesn’t want me anymore.”_

_“Which will be never,” she chimed in, kissing my cheek._

_“To put it bluntly, sir, Bella’s it for me,” I said, looking her father in the eye._

_“One final question,” Charlie said, tenting his hands. “You straight?”_

_“Unequivocally.”_

_“Good, because I don’t want a repeat of the last wedding.”_

**BPOV**

“DADDY!” I shrieked. Some restaurant patrons glared at me. “Stop it!”

“What? It’s a valid question,” Charlie said, giving me a pointed look. “Edward is very pretty and…”

“Pretty?” I choked. “Edward, I’m so sorry. You’re not pretty.”

“I’m offended,” he smirked.

“Shut up. You’re handsome, gorgeous, ruggedly doable,” I sputtered out. “Not pretty. What does that have to do with anything, Dad?”

“Tyler was pretty. Tyler was gay,” Charlie said, arching a brow.

“Tyler had more beauty products than a drag queen,” I deadpanned. “Edward, how many beauty products do you have?”

“I don’t own any beauty products,” he chuckled. “I have some hair gel, cologne, aftershave and shaving cream. That’s it.”

“Tyler had a skin care regime, Daddy. He went for a facial every week. He had manicures and pedicures and waxed his eyebrows. Do these brows look waxed to you?” I shoved Edward’s face toward my dad.

“No, but sweetie, I can pluck the slight monobrow you’ve got going,” Renee said as she rubbed between Edward’s eyes.

“MOM!” I spat. “Leave him alone.” I pulled Edward back and kissed him sweetly. “You’re perfect.” Then I noticed he did have a slight monobrow.

“You can have at it once we get home, gorgeous girl,” he snickered.

“Okay, thank you,” I said. “Are you done with your interrogation, Charlie?”

“I suppose,” he mumbled. “Be warned, though, Edward. You hurt my daughter or you suddenly decide you like men, I will shoot you in the ass or deport you back to wherever you came from. Got me?”

“Yes, sir,” Edward said as he threaded his fingers with mine. “I can assure that I will never, _ever_ like men like that. I’m cool with people being gay but it’s not for me. In regards to hurting, Bella, I could never do that either. I love her too much.”

“Good,” Charlie said gruffly. He waved his hand and demanded the check. “I can tell you’re a good guy and I’d hate to shoot your ass.”

“Oh, Dad,” I moaned, covering my face.

“What? Tyler should be grateful that I didn’t aim my Colt at his balls, Isabella Marie,” Charlie spat, signing the credit slip with a little too much force. “He did the right thing in paying for his half of that too big apartment and forking over the money for the wedding, but it doesn’t negate the fact that my baby girl was hurt because he was a pussy.”

“Charlie, language,” Renee chided.

“What? Would it have been too difficult to say something prior to the wedding?” Charlie grumbled. “Tyler was a pussy, Bella. A coward and a fool, too.”

“His loss is my gain,” Edward said as he smiled at my dad.

“Damn straight it is,” Charlie said. “Now, I’d like to go home and watch some sports, scratch my balls and drink some beer. Maybe, if I feel like it, I may fart.” He pushed away from the table, walking stiffly to the exit. My mom was crimson, trying to hide behind her napkin. Edward was chuckling quietly and I was just flummoxed.

_Did that really happen?_

“I think your father has lost his damn mind,” Renee sighed. “Edward, I’m sorry about my husband. Apparently since you’re masculine enough, he decided to assert his masculinity or something.”

“Assert his masculinity? That was more like asserting his grossness,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “Thank you GOD, that you are not that disgusting, Edward.”

“Bella, I can assure you that I will never sit in front of the television, with my hand down my pants while watching some sporting event. I’m masculine but I’m not a pig,” he chuckled.

“Just don’t let my husband hear you say that,” Renee said as she got up from the table. She leaned down, kissing his cheek. “Welcome to the family, Edward.”

“Shall we?” Edward asked, standing up and holding out his hand to me gallantly. I grinned up at him, lacing my fingers with his and walked to the front of the restaurant. My dad was already starting on his gross habits. His hand was down his suit pants, scratching his ass. _Dear. God. How am I related to him?_

Charlie drove us back to their home. My mom invited us inside for some coffee but I politely declined. I knew I was tired. From our fight yesterday and lack of sleep, I was dragging my heels. Not to mention that Edward was battling some seriously jetlag as well. He’d been here for a week but still wasn’t used to the time change. I hugged my mom, thanking for her for dinner. Edward kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. My mom giggled and nodded. I arched a brow. Edward just gave me a warm grin before kissing my lips. “We’re going, Dad,” I called to my father.

“Hold up!” Charlie said as he jogged down the stairs. He had removed his suit and was wearing a pair of _dad_ jeans and a flannel. “Edward, do you want to go fishing with me and the boys the weekend after next?”

“Sure,” Edward nodded. “What time?”

“O’ dark thirty,” Charlie smirked. “I’ll give you a call later this week to firm up plans!”

“What boys, Dad?” I asked.

“Harry, his son, Seth, Mike Newton and Mike Jr. Maybe you can invite Angela’s husband, too?” Charlie mentioned to Edward.

“I’ll send him an email. It sounds like fun, Charlie. I’m looking forward to it,” Edward said sincerely. Charlie’s face twitched up into a small grin. He smacked Edward’s shoulder, damn near skipping to the family room and falling into his favorite recliner. With a wave, we left the house and I drove us back to the apartment.

“I’m sorry about my dad,” I muttered, blushing crimson.

“Bella, it’s fine. You’ve met Emmett. He’s worse,” Edward snickered.

“It’s still gross,” I said. I yawned. “I’m so tired.”

“Me, too, gorgeous girl. The nap was helpful but not all that restful,” he said, his lips quirked up into a lecherous grin. I smacked his arm playfully. He just snickered, taking my hand into his, kissing my knuckles sweetly. I pulled into the garage and parked my car. We rode up the elevator. We made out in the elevator and thankfully not interrupted by the new security guard that was hired to replace Omar. In my apartment, Edward and I stripped out of our dress clothes and fell into _our_ bed. We made love sweetly before succumbing to exhaustion.

Sunday, we spent the day going through the pictures from the concert. I chose about twenty of them that Edward snapped and was very impressed with his skills as a photographer. Using that as my guide, I began typing my article for the review of the Mumford and Sons concert. I finished in less than two hours (which is unheard of for me) and submitted it to my editor along with the photographs, crediting Edward as the photographer.

On Monday, I went in to work and met with my editor about my piece on Mumford. She was pleased and asked for the contact information for my photographer. I eagerly gave her Edward’s name and she said she’d call him for possibly hiring him for other jobs. When I got home from work, Edward said he wanted to take me out for dinner to celebrate his ‘job’ as a freelance photographer.

Wednesday, I had a package waiting for me in the management office. It was addressed to Edward and was heavy. I had to call him down to carry it upstairs. He tore into it like a kid on Christmas, pulling out a massive laptop, a keyboard and speakers. “What is all this?” I asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

“Yeah, this is me geeking out,” he snickered. “I’ve dabbled in computer game design and I started on an elven game a couple of years ago. A computer gaming company sniffed around but nothing every came of it. I let it drift. Well, I was talking to Alice and she was the one who suggested I get back into it. She sent me my gaming laptop, midi keyboard and speakers so I can continue working on it.”

“If you want, you can set it up in the office. I don’t really go in there to type. I’m more of a sit on the couch and type girl,” I giggled.

“You don’t mind? I don’t want to take over your apartment,” he said, his green eyes regarding me warily. “I mean, I can get my own place if you don’t…”

I covered his mouth with my hand. “Hey, stop it. I want you here. You came up here to visit me and in the back of my mind, I knew you’d probably be staying.”

“Well, since I’m staying,” he began as he put his technology back into the box, “I want to pay for half of the rent, half the utilities and the food.”

“Edward,” I chided. “I have the money from Tyler. I can use that.”

“No. Save it, Bella. I have the cash and I want to contribute,” he said, his brow arched.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh, fine,” I relented. “You can start in November. Remember, I’ve got the next two months of rent waived because of Omar, the asshole.” He smiled smugly, picking up the box. “We’re not done, Edward.”

“I know,” he said as he put the box on the couch in _his_ office. “I can talk and assemble at the same time.” He pulled out the laptop and keyboard, putting them onto the desk.

I sat down and watched him expertly put together his laptop setup. I looked in the box and saw an envelope addressed to both of us. “I think Alice sent us something,” I said, waving the envelope.

“Open it,” he said as he plugged in his speakers.

I tore into the envelope and pulled out the letter. Alice told us that she was happy that Edward was staying up in the states. She was also adamant on planning our wedding. _Not engaged yet, sprite._ In her letter, she also said that she was coming up to Seattle with Jasper around Halloween to visit for a week before heading back to Isle Esme. The last thing she mentioned was us coming down for Christmas on the island.

“Do you think you can do that?” Edward asked as he powered on his computer. “Come to the island for Christmas?”

“Let me see what I can do,” I answered honestly. “I took six weeks off for my non-existent wedding. Yes, I did go back a week early, but with my new position, it may be more challenging. I’ll talk to Marcus tomorrow.”

“I’m certain that my family would be happy if we’re down there for a part of the holiday, even for just a few days,” he said as he typed his password into the computer, causing it to come to life. “Speaking of holidays, your birthday…”

“Yes,” I grimaced, curling up on the couch.

“Why don’t you like your birthday?”

“I just don’t. It’s a cruel reminder that I’m getting older,” I grumbled.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better. I’ll permanently be three months older than you for the rest of our lives,” he snickered, turning around in the desk chair.

“That does make me feel better, thanks,” I said, giving him a sardonic grin. “Ya old fart!”

“Nah, that’s your dad,” Edward laughed. “He called me today and said that he was picking me up at four in the morning next Saturday. That’s all sorts of wrong, but I’m looking forward to it. Hopefully he’ll grow to like me.”

“Edward, he likes you. You’re straight,” I smirked.

“I think I demonstrated that quite efficiently this morning,” he said, giving me a sexy grin. “Back to your birthday, though. It’s this weekend and I want to spoil you.”

“You do spoil me,” I said. “You’re here. That’s all I need.”

“Well, too bad, so sad. I’m still taking you out. You can either help me or I contact my best friend, Google.”

“Edward, seriously, you don’t need to do anything special for my birthday. I would be perfectly content staying here, drinking some wine and making love on the couch,” I said as I got up. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I’ve got some chili cooking on the stove. If you could make the pasta to go with it; that would be fabulous,” he smiled as he turned to his computer, typing quickly on the keys.

“You’re searching for something for my birthday, aren’t you?”

“I’ve already got your present, gorgeous girl. I just need to get the locale,” he said. “Pasta, woman!”

“You are so stubborn,” I giggled.

“So are you, but I love you, baby,” he beamed.

xx AIDA xx

Edward was very, very, very, very secretive the next few days. When I was home, he would be overly attentive but as soon as I left, he was working on his computer. I don’t know if it was due to his game that he was developing or if it was due to this birthday shindig he had planned. I just let him be and did my own thing. On Friday, though, I received an email from Edward.

 _To: Isabella Swan_  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: Friday, September 13 th, 2013   
Re: Birthday

_My gorgeous girl,_

_As you know, today is your birthday. I’m so excited. You are in for an entire weekend of being spoiled beyond your wildest dreams, Bella. With the help of Paul (seriously, he’s a gay Alice. I love him.), I’ve arranged a spa evening for you. A limo will pick you up from work. Paul, Jessica, Angela and Becca will be joining you. I’ve monopolized your time and you need some time with your girls. So, as a treat from me, the four of you are enjoying an Ananya treatment at the Ananya Spa. It includes a facial, an hour Swedish massage, something called Coconut Milk and Honey Glow (seriously, no idea what that is…tell me when you get home?) and a mani/pedi. If you want, you can add anything you want (waxing, products or whatever). I’ve already arranged payment with the manager._

_Tomorrow, will be just us, baby. I’m not going to tell you what we’re doing, but I am giving you a timeline (as I’ll be gone when you wake). Another limo will pick you up at one and take you to the first location. Wear something casual and comfy shoes. I’ll have everything else that we will need._

_Sunday will be spent with your family (as per your mom). She said she’s going to call you. Oh and I did invite her to the spa evening, but she politely refused. She’s got a hot date with your dad or something._

_I love you, very, very much, my Bella. I hope that your birthday will truly be special._

_See you when you get home from your spa night!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

“Good. You got your man’s email,” Paul chirped as he sat on my desk. “He’s gone all out, chickadee.”

“Do I even want to know how much he’s spent?” I asked as I whipped out my phone.

“Give me that,” Paul chided as he took my phone away from me. “No yelling at the man who is fucking spoiling you. You will get this back at the end of the night.”

“Edward told you to babysit me, didn’t he?” I asked, quirking a brow.

“Yep. He knew that you’d bitch and moan over him spending money on you. Girl, that man loves you more than life itself. He’s willing to give you everything. Which, mind you, is a HUGE fucking step up from the last douche you dated and almost married…thank GOD he dumped you on your wedding day. You’ve definitely traded up, chickadee. Get. Used. To. Being. Spoiled.”

“How did he pull this all together? And in two days?” I squeaked.

“I lent him my car and let’s just say your man is quite convincing and can negotiate a smooth fucking deal,” Paul smirked. “Including a car for himself. Or was it for you?”

“PAUL!” I wailed.

My friend snickered, kissing my head. “I’ll see you at five, bitch. I’ll keep this until we’re done with our outing.”

“Who’s to say that I can’t call him on the office phone?” I beamed, thinking I was brilliant.

“What’s his number?”

My face fell. “Shit.”

“Ah, the wonders of technology…killing brains, one cell at a time,” Paul giggled, dancing out of my cube.

With a low growl and a glower, I turned to my computer.

 _To: Edward Cullen_  
From: Isabella Swan  
Date Sent: Friday, September 13, 2013  
RE: Re: Birthday

_You. Are. In. Trouble._

_Big. Trouble._

_HUGE!_

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I sent it and went back to work. I was researching some things for an article that I was working on with Patricia. She was still kicking. However, she looked very uncomfortable and was probably going to take her maternity leave early if her doctors don’t force her to do so due to some medical condition. Based on how cranky and her level of discomfort, I’d tell her to go now but she’s on the warpath, determined to stay as long as she could.

I worked and researched until Paul dragged me away from my computer. I loaded up my bag, following him down to the main level of the building. Parked outside was a white stretch Hummer. “Lose the bitch face, Swan. You’re secretly enjoying this. When was the last time you were spoiled within an inch of your life?”

“Uh, never,” I snickered.

“Tyler did anything special for your birthday?” Paul asked, his blue eyes sad.

“Fuck no. We’d go out for dinner and he’d get me a card. If I was lucky, he’d take me to a movie that _he_ wanted to see,” I snorted derisively.

“Then, why are you complaining about what Edward’s doing for you? Do you want to go back to what you had with Tyler?” Paul pressed, his arms folded over his chest.

“No, but…”

“But, nothing! Bella, you finally have a guy you deserve. He treats you like the princess you are and you are going to enjoy it, damn it!” Paula laughed. “For the love of God, so am I. Come on, chickadee. Let’s you zenned out, buffed, waxed, and beautified for your man.”

I shot him a look.

“You realize that this spa excursion is purely for his benefit. Yes, you get some relaxation but in the long run, he gets a bare pussy and a horny girlfriend.”

“Paul!”

“What?! I speaketh the truth. Don’t deny it. Ready, Bella?” he asked, linking his arm with mine.

“Yeah,” I replied, looking at the hummer. “This is kind of nice.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, really nice.”

Paul squealed and dragged me into the car. Jessica, Angela and Becca were all inside, drinking champagne. When I settled into the car, everyone shouted ‘Happy Birthday!’ I grinned, deciding to enjoy this. Paul poured me a massive glass of champagne.

“I propose a toast for all of us girls,” he said, really laying it on thick with his effeminate lisp. “To Bella and to having the best boyfriend in the history of all boyfriends! He spoils her friends as much as he spoils his girl.”

“Here! Here!” Jessica cheered.

“So, what did you think of your surprise, Bella?” Angela asked, sitting next to me.

“She was ready to spit nails,” Paul snickered.

“Shut up!” I glowered playfully. Paul blew me a kiss and turned to talk to Becca. “I was shocked, Ang. I mean completely flummoxed. He’s planned this entire weekend for my birthday in _two days_ ’ time. I was hemming and hawing about it; procrastinating over the celebration and Edward waved this magic wand. Voila! Spa night for us, something tomorrow for the two of us and with my family on Sunday.”

“Do you know what’s going on tomorrow?” Jessica asked as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

“Nope. I just know that I need to be ready to go by one, wearing some comfy clothes,” I answered.

“Are you going to wear jeans?” Paul deadpanned.

“Probably,” I replied, arching a brow.

“Bitch, do you not learn?! I love you, Bella, but I swear you’re fashion-challenged,” Paul griped. “Wear a skirt. Easy access.”

“I’ll stick with jeans,” I said quickly, remembering our argument over public sex at the Mumford concert. I didn’t want to push him. Edward was trying to be different and me acting like a slut wasn’t going to help anything.

Angela put her arm around me, giving me a look. “Something happened, didn’t it?” she asked.

“I’d prefer not to say,” I grumbled. She arched a brow. “I made an ass of myself and we had an argument. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable or pressured.”

“Bella, wear a skirt,” Jessica encouraged. “It’s still cute and casual. A jean skirt with a sex top and jacket. You’ll be fine.”

“You all won’t stop, won’t you?” I sighed.

“Nope,” they all responded.

“Fine, I’ll wear a skirt.”

“Excellent, then we can add legs and bikini waxing to your beauty booty,” Paul said, clapping his hands. I scowled at him and downed my glass of champagne. A half hour later, we arrived at the spa. We were separated to change into some fluffy robes and escorted to private rooms for a Swedish massage first. I met with my masseuse. She told me to remove my robe and lay face down on the table. Every inch of my body was worked over, massaged and stretched by her expert hands. I think I even dozed for a few minutes as she worked my legs.

After my massage, I went into another private room to have all of the goodies waxed. I grumbled about that, but I knew Edward would appreciate smooth girlie bits. The next stop was the Coconut Milk and Honey Sugar Glow treatment. My entire body was exfoliated using this mixture of raw sugar cane and essential oils or something. The aesthetician tried to explain it but I really wasn’t that interested. It smelled good and it was making my skin baby smooth. I probably should have paid attention since Edward asked me to tell him what it was, but I was too blissed out to really care.

Once I was done with all of my treatments, I went back to the locker room to put my work clothes back on for the manicure/pedicure. The girls were already in the mani/pedi room sipping on some more champagne and nibbling on chocolate covered strawberries. The nail tech asked me to choose my colors. I decided on a watermelon glitter shade for my toes and a dark purple with some glitter on the ring finger. I climbed onto the pedicure chair next to Becca. We hadn’t spoken much since that one night out with Edward and everyone.

“Hey girl,” I said as I put my feet into the water. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good,” she said, giving me a warm smile. “Work’s keeping me busy. So is Jimmy.”

“How is he? Tell me about him,” I said, my voice filled curiosity. “Where’d you meet? All that jazz.”

“Well, I meet him online. I decided to try this online dating site and he sent me an email. I checked out his profiled and he seemed nice. Good looking, too,” she blushed. “He just moved to the Seattle area after an extended stint in Chicago for work. However, he hated his job and found something better suited to his personality here in Seattle.”

“What does he do?”

“He used to work with a bigger company, planning events and corporate seminars or something. Now, he’s the head of a smaller company that organizes teambuilding and professional development for locally owned businesses. It’s really kind of interesting. It’s perfect for him since he’s very particular on he does things. The fact that he’s in charge suits him just fine,” Becca chuckled.

“How does he treat you?” I asked.

“Nothing like Edward treats you,” she laughed. “Jimmy is kind and a bit controlling, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Controlling?”

“He is a very type-A personality. He likes things to be perfect. But, he treats me well. He said he loved me. I love him, too.”

“Becca, I’m happy for you but if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call me,” I said as I reached for her hand.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, her face frowning deeply.

“Exactly what I said. Becca, if you ever want to talk…” I trailed off. Her eyes deadened and she pulled her feet out of the pedicure bath. “What are you doing?”

“Jimmy said you wouldn’t understand. None of you,” she ranted as she pushed her feet into her shoes.

“Whoa,” Angela said as she held out her hands. “Becca, what are you talking about?”

“Bella thinks I need _something_ ,” she sneered. “That I need to _talk_. Jimmy is a good man, Bella. He’s straight, too.”

“Low blow, Bec,” Paul growled. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

“This was a mistake. I should have just stayed home with Jimmy,” she said as she stomped out of the spa.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jessica asked, wiggling her wet fingernails.

“Becca had a meltdown,” Paul said. “I don’t get it, nor do I like it. This Jimmy dude seems like a douchebag. He’s changed Becca from this sweet girl into _that._ ”

“Jimmy sounds like my friend, Alice’s ex-boyfriend. He beat the shit out of her and tried to snuff out her flame,” I said, my brows furrowing. “His name was James and as far as I know, he’s in jail in New York or Chicago. I don’t remember.”

“Jimmy is a nickname for James,” Jessica said. “Maybe he’s the same guy.”

“James is in jail for another couple of years.” I sat down and the nail tech finished my pedicure while another tech worked on my fingers. The conversation stopped after Becca’s abrupt departure. I didn’t know what to think of it. Okay, let me rephrase, I knew what to think of it but I hated what had happened. Jimmy obviously was swaying one of my best friends and I didn’t like it.

The time at the spa had come to an end. I just needed to sign the form, stating that we received all of the treatments that Edward had purchased. I asked for a copy of the receipt, but the woman wouldn’t give it to me. She informed me that it would be emailed to Edward. She also handed me a bag. I looked inside, seeing the complete line of skin care and several bottles of nail polish. She explained that it was a part of my birthday present. I tipped her and the rest of the crew that worked on me a hundred bucks, despite Edward’s insistence on paying for everything.

The rest of us went to a little café, eating a very late dinner. Paul paid for us all, since we were his dates. During dinner, Angela tried to text Becca. She never responded. The earlier feeling of happiness had dissipated and a morose, sad feeling enveloped our little group. We went back into the limo and one by one, we dropped everyone off. I was the last one, staring out of the window as the city of Seattle flew by.

The limo pulled up to my apartment. Edward was waiting by the curb, holding a bouquet of pink flowers. The limo stopped and he opened the door for me. “For you, my birthday girl,” he said as he kissed me softly. His hand cupped my jaw and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered quietly. He pulled back, smiling at me warmly. “Am I still in trouble?”

“No,” I breathed.

He kissed me again, staring into my eyes. “What’s wrong? You seem troubled.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my nose into his shoulder. “I’ll tell you upstairs, just hold me for a moment?”

“Anything, baby,” he cooed. The driver approached Edward. My man signed the paperwork, giving the driver a tip before helping me up to our apartment. He carried my bag of goodies while I held the bouquet, inhaling the fragrant blooms. The ride up to the apartment was quiet. I just nestled against Edward. His arm that wasn’t holding my bag was wrapped around my waist. We walked to the door and went inside. He put the bag down and I placed the flowers onto the table in the dining room. He was following behind me. Once I centered them on the table, I fell into his arms, clinging to him. “Talk to me, gorgeous girl. What’s wrong? Why are you sad on your birthday?”

“Before I tell you why, I want to thank you for tonight. I’ve never had anyone do that for me. You make me feel so special,” I whispered.

“It’s because you are special,” he said, brushing my hair away from my face. “So special, gorgeous girl. I love you so much and I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you and how special you are.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “My sweet girl, what’s wrong?”

“Hold me, Edward,” I whimpered.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I clung to him, kissing his neck softly as he walked us to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he cupped my face. “What is it, Bella? You’re not normally this clingy. Not that I mind, but I want to know why.”

“Becca and I got into a fight. Well, she got into a fight with all of us,” I explained. “It was while we were getting our manicures and pedicures.”

“Let me see, love,” he chuckled, taking my hands. “Very nice.” He flipped my hands and kissed my palms.

“Thanks,” I giggled.

“Back to Becca,” he said, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

“She got all defensive when I said for her to call me if she needed anything about her boyfriend. He sounds like a douche and half,” I grimaced. “She said that he’s kind of controlling. I don’t like that, Edward. Becca has been burned left and right by guys and this guy may take the cake, if he’s anything like I expect. Honestly, he kind of sounds like James that Alice dated in Chicago.”

“He’s in jail,” Edward said, a frown crossing his features. “He’s not due to get out for a couple of years.”

“That’s what I said but it does sound similar,” I said, pursing my lips. “I’m afraid for her, Edward. I don’t want her to experience what your sister did. I don’t know. Maybe I’m jumping to conclusions or I’m crazy or…”

“Or you’re worried about your friend. Bella, you’ve got some pretty strong instincts about a person’s character,” Edward said, kissing my lips. “You saw through my bullshit and brought back the good guy who disappeared for nearly a decade.”

“Edward, despite your horny ways, you were always a good guy,” I chided.

“Not many would agree with you,” he snorted, arching a brow. “Being with you, talking with you and forming a relationship with you broke down the walls surrounding my heart.”

“When did that happen?” I asked, brushing his hair away from his face.

“The night of the storm,” he answered simply. “You were so afraid and you needed me. You were the first woman to sleep in my home besides my family. You also were so vulnerable, that I couldn’t help but become enamored with you and your innocence. When you fell asleep on my leg, my heart began healing. I watched you sleep and how you held onto me, thinking that I’d keep you safe. Then, you groped me.”

“I did?”

“Yep. You rolled over and your hand reached for my junk, squeezing lightly. I groaned and deposited you into the guest bedroom, but secretly, I wanted you in my room. I wanted to hold you all night,” he blushed. “Unfortunately, I was still ‘Slutward’ and you probably would have kneed me in the balls if I’d done that.”

“Probably,” I giggled. “But, now, I can’t imagine sleeping without you.”

“Hmmm, me neither love,” he said, kissing my lips tenderly. His eyes grew sad. “I’m sorry that you fought with Becca. I hope that you aren’t right about Jimmy.”

“Me, too,” I said. “As much as I’m upset about our disagreement, I’m not going to let it upset me. It’s my birthday and for the first time ever, I’m enjoying it.”

“I’m glad. Tomorrow, you’ll enjoy it more,” he smirked.

“Are you telling me anything?”

“Nope. You need to be ready to go by one and the limo will take you where you need to be,” he snickered, kissing my neck gently. Suckling on my skin, he growled. “You smell good, baby.”

“It’s that Glow thing you got me,” I breathed, threading my fingers into his hair.

“What is it?” he asked, keeping his mouth on my neck.

“Some body exfoliator or something like that,” I panted. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m going to stop because tomorrow night, I intend on making you come in as many ways as possible. I need you to save your energy reserves, gorgeous girl,” he said, kissing my mouth.

“Please? One orgasm?”

“Insatiable, Swan.” He moved me from his lap and tossed me some pajamas. “Let’s go to bed. To _sleep_.”

_Party pooper._

xx AIDA xx

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, but I expected it. On Edward’s pillow was a birthday card. I sat up and tore open the envelope. I took out the card and flipped it over. The card was yellow with a vintage feel to it. The picture was a woman with red lips, holding a cake. The greeting said, ‘So many candles, so little CAKE!’ Opening the card, Edward’s neat script adorned the inside.

_You know I’m kidding, right? I’m not acting like a jackass. I just thought the card was funny in light of our recent conversation of how I’m older than you. By three whopping months! I’ll turn thirty before you…fifty…a hundred and eight!_

_But it doesn’t matter since, we’ll celebrate each birthday together. You know you’re it for me, right? Now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting you go, gorgeous girl. Forever doesn’t seem like enough time together, Bella…_

_Okay, I’m turning into a cheese._

_Anyhow, your first present for today is located in the bathroom. Alice suggested it. You’ll get your second present in the limo to the first part of our date._

_I love you more than you could possibly imagine, my wonderful girl._

_Happy birthday,_

_Edward ‘Cheese’ Cullen_

“You are a cheese,” I snickered. I got up out of bed and padded to my bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a large, tan hobo bag. There was a small envelope next to it. Edward explained that he transferred all of my regular purse items to my new bag. I peered inside, noting that Edward did a great job. Yawning, I went through my morning routine of peeing, brushing my teeth and hopping into the shower. Once I was finished with my shower, I put some mousse into my hair to make it curly and sexy. Then, I decided to go in search of breakfast food.

Can I just share that having Edward living with me is awesome? I haven’t had to go to the grocery store since he’s arrived. He does all of the grocery shopping. AND he gets all of the good shit. On the counter in the kitchen was an array of breakfast foods: bagels, donuts, fresh coffee, fruit, and a sticky note on the fridge for yogurt. I made myself some breakfast, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper that was left next to the breakfast food. It was a lazy morning but I missed Edward. I wondered what he was doing.

Shortly after noon, I got dressed. I put on a skirt (with a saucy thong underneath) and a lingerie inspired camisole on top. To keep it PG, I slipped on a black blazer and a pair of black ballet flats. My makeup was carefully applied and I made sure I had my cell phone and camera. I wanted to remember today. But, I couldn’t find my little point and shoot camera. I definitely didn’t want to bring the ‘Beast.’ I sent Edward a text.

_Have you seen my camera? The little one? – B_

_I’ve got it. Enjoy your morning? – E_

_Very much but I missed waking up with you. You are the best snuggle partner! – B_

_I’m too skinny. You’re better. You’ve to the best breasts to snuggle on *waggles brows* - E_

_O.o – B_

_Don’t deny, baby. I love your boobs – E_

_No, those were my boobs. The right one is smaller than the left *snorts* - B_

_OH! The limo’s here. You’re sure you have my camera? – B_

_Yes, dear – E_

_Don’t make me pummel you with my new purse. Thank you, by the way. It’s really cute and soooooo soft – B_

_I’m glad you like it. See you soon. Love you, gorgeous girl – E_

_Love you more, cheese – B_

_;-) – E_

I grabbed my purse, keys and stuffed my cell phone into my bag. I practically skipped down to the lobby, waving at the weekend security guard. The same stretch Hummer was waiting outside for me. The driver smirked, handing me a pink gift bag. “Happy Birthday, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen wanted me to give you this.”

“Thanks,” I beamed. He helped me into the car and I tore into the bag. Inside, there was a pink camera. It was an upgrade from my old point and shoot. Plus, it was pink. I turned it on and saw that it was fully charged and loaded with a massive memory card. I dug around in the bag and found a small, plain card.

_I upgraded your camera. The Beast is great for work, but for fun you needed something adorable AND reliable. Plus, they had the camera in pink, your favorite color._

_Happy birthday, my Bella._

_Love, Edward_

“He really does spoil me,” I chuckled. As the limo drove away, I fiddled with the phone, learning its nuances. A half hour later, the limo stopped. Looking out the window, I saw that we were at Alki Beach. The limo driver helped me out of the car, handing me another note.

_Follow the pink roses…_

“Thank you for toting me around yesterday and today,” I said, reaching into my purse for a tip.

“It’s been covered, Miss Swan. Enjoy the rest of your day,” he grinned. I nodded and looked for the pink roses. They were easy to find, lying on the ground. I picked them up as I walked, noticing that the thorns were pruned away. Tucked in a secluded corner of the beach was Edward, a large blanket and a massive picnic basket. He was holding another bouquet of flowers, grinning crookedly.

I walked swiftly to him and smiled. “You did all this?”

“And more,” he said, handing me the rest of the flowers. Leaning down, he kissed my lips sweetly. “Happy birthday, Bella. You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” I blushed. “You said casual but Paul and the girls insisted I wear a skirt.”

“Well, I happen to love it,” he said, smiling wolfishly as he stared at my legs.

“How did you manage to get this secluded corner of the beach? This place is usually packed with kids and families,” I said as I walked over to the blanket. He helped me sit down and sat behind me, his legs around my body. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I cuddled back in his embrace. “You never answered me.”

“Sorry,” he snickered. “I was just excited to have you in my arms.” He kissed my neck, gently licking along the curve where my neck met my shoulder. “So beautiful,” he whispered.

“Seduce me later, Edward,” I giggled. “I’m a sure thing.”

“Oh, really?” he snorted. “Who’s to say I am?” I rolled my eyes, picking up his hand and kissing his palm. I arched a brow at him. “Okay, I am. Back to your question, I contacted the park district to ask about parks that were nearby for picnics and stuff. I’m not really familiar with the area. The woman said that this beach was originally reserved for a wedding today but the couple backed out due to some unforeseen circumstances. I asked if anyone had reserved it or if it was open to the public. She explained to me that it had just happened the day prior and it hadn’t been made public yet. I gave her a donation and booked it for the afternoon, for us.”

“Edward, you shouldn’t waste your money like that,” I chided. “I know you’re not working…”

“Trust fund baby. I haven’t dipped into it ever and I’ve got enough to live off of for the rest of my life. Hell, you could even live off of it and be completely fine. Besides, it’s your birthday and you deserve to be spoiled, gorgeous girl,” he said as he tightened his hold around my waist. “I love you so much and it feels amazing to spoil someone.”

“You’re never going to stop, are you?” I asked, turning in his arms.

“Probably not,” he smirked. Gently, he ran his fingers down my cheek. “Get used to it, Bella. I will spend the rest of my life ensuring that you are happy. You’ve been denied so much happiness because of your douchebag ex-fiancé and every other guy who let you go. It started when you said yes to me to go on our date in Rio and will continue forever.” He leaned in to kiss me, sliding his tongue between my lips. I moaned and threaded my fingers into his hair. He pulled away, chuckling lowly. “Let’s eat some lunch before we start making out like horny teenagers, baby.”

“And making out is a bad thing?” I snickered.

“Never, Bella,” he said, kissing my nose. “I just don’t want either one of us to get sick since tonight is important.”

“What’s tonight?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you after we eat,” he replied. He opened the picnic basket and laid out various meats and cheeses along with crackers, savory vegetables and fresh fruit. Next, he took out a bottle of white wine and two wine goblets. My eyes widened. _How did he get those here without breaking them?_ He clinked them together, demonstrating that they were plastic. He opened the wine and poured each of us a glass. “To my beautiful girlfriend on her birthday.”

“Day after my birthday,” I corrected, giving him a wry grin. “Here, you’ve got long arms. Take a picture of us.” I handed him the new camera. I snuggled close to him and he kissed my cheek as he snapped the photo. “Another one,” I whispered. I turned, staring into his eyes. He snapped that one and additional one with us kissing. I flipped the camera, looking at the first pictures taken with it. We were nauseatingly in love and it was amazing.

“I want that picture for my desk,” he said, pointing to the one where we were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Kay,” I breathed, looking at him. “Thank you, Edward. This is amazing…”

“You are amazing, gorgeous girl,” he grinned. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starved. I was running around all morning, setting all of this up and didn’t get a chance to eat, really.”

“Running around using what car?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Didn’t Paul tell you? I got my driver’s license for Washington State and picked up a new vehicle.”

“What kind of car?” I pressed. _Had Paul mentioned it? I don’t remember…then again, I’m kind of miffed about Becca and her blow up. I could have honestly forgotten._

“One with four wheels,” he teased. “You’ll see when we finish up with our picnic, Bella.” I rolled my eyes and dug into the gourmet spread in front of me. (After I took a picture of it; it was picture perfect.) Lunch was delicious and Edward and I took turns feeding each other. Yes, we were _that_ couple. We finished our meals and relaxed. Edward was laying and I was spooned in front of him, using his arm as a pillow. “You know, I’m glad you wore a skirt, my Bella.”

“Why?” I asked, looking back at him.

“Because, I can have some fun with you,” he smirked.

“What about our argument?” I questioned, furrowing my brow.

“This is different,” he said, pursing his lips. “Bella, at the club, I felt like I was taking something from you. Yes, you asked for it, but it didn’t feel like we were making love. I want to always make love to you. What we did in the club was fucking and it felt empty, cold and like something I would have done with one of my random skanks. You are far more special than that. Do you understand?”

“Not really,” I said as I turned to face him. His hands glided up and down my sides. His eyes were warm, filled with love and contentment. Soon, his hand was pressed to my cheek. I leaned into it, still slightly confused.

“Bella, I couldn’t do this in the club. I couldn’t show you how much I love you,” he whispered. “In there, it was a race to get each other off before we got arrested. Now, we’re alone and I can cherish you.”

“On a public beach,” I deadpanned.

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t,” he said as he kissed down my neck, nipping lightly behind my ear. “I’m content just being close to you. However, it would make me happier to be closer.”

“We’re not making love on a beach, Edward,” I said breathily as his lips found my sweet spot just below my jaw.

“But, I can feel your sweet pussy,” he growled lowly, his hand moving up my leg. “I bet you’re wet, gorgeous girl. Are you?”

“Getting there,” I whimpered. “I’m still confused but too turned on to care.”

 He laughed lowly, continuing his sensual assault on my neck. His hand was gliding along my leg, moving closer and closer to my inner thigh. “Hmmmm, sit up, baby. Put your legs on either side of my body. The only man who will see your pussy is me.”

I sat up and moved so I was cradled in between his legs. My legs were wrapped around his waist, with my ass on the blanket. “Spread your legs a little more, baby,” he commanded, looking between my thighs. I shimmied my skirt up and my panties were on display. “Sheer lace. Very sexy, love.”

“I wore them for you,” I breathed. His verdant gaze moved to mine and he grinned crookedly. “Kiss me, Edward. Please, put your mouth on me.”

“You don’t need to ask, baby. I’ll always kiss you. Always love you,” he murmured, brushing his lips against mine. His hands were caressing my outer thighs as he languidly kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. Slowly, his fingers moved between my legs and he massaged my pussy through my panties. “Fuck, Bella. You’re drenched.”

“Clandestine, outdoor finger fucking…sure fire way of getting me drenched,” I snickered.

“I haven’t fucked your pussy with my finger yet,” he said as he continued his torturous assault on my pussy lips through my panties with his fingers. “Oh, baby, tonight…I can’t wait until tonight. I wish I could slide in right now, but getting arrested for indecent exposure would be bad.”

“Good thing I’m already fucking close,” I breathed against his lips. “Move the panties, Edward. I want to feel your skin against mine.”

He hooked his finger along my panties and shoved them to the side. My bare pussy lips were on display for him and he growled, seeing my glistening pink folds, aching for his touch. “Completely bare, love?”

“I wanted to try something new,” I shrugged. “Touch me, Edward. Please?”

“Like this?” he asked, caressing my inner thighs. I moaned, spreading my legs further apart. If he didn’t get to touching or finger fucking, I was going to go to town. “Hmmm, my needy girl. I can see how much you want this. What about this?” His finger circled my clit. I whimpered, looking up at him. “You like that? Do you want me to play with your clit until you scream my name?”

“Yes,” I panted.

“Do you want me to dip my finger inside of your wet pussy?” he pressed, continuing his slow circles on my clit. “Curling them until you gush your release?”

“Oh, fuck,” I spat, tightening my hold onto his hair. “YES!”

“Do you want ride my hand like you ride my cock?” he said darkly, his fingers sliding between my pussy lips and just inside of my entrance. I bucked against his hand. “You do? Fuck my fingers, Bella. Rock your hips on my hand.” Three of his fingers easily slid inside of me and I rocked against his hand. His fingers were curled inside, pressing that sweet spot that made me explode. “That’s so fucking hot, Bella. Your body is singing for me, baby. Use me, Bella. Come all over my hand. Cover me with your release.”

“Fuck, I love your dirty mouth,” I mewled.

“I’ll show you a dirty mouth tonight, Bella,” he said, watching me fuck his hand. “God damn, Bella. I’ve never seen you this wet.”

“Hmmmm,” I said, looking at where he was touching me. My arousal was pouring out of me, coating his hand. “If I’m this wet, you wouldn’t need lube if you took me in the ass, baby.”

“You still want that?” he asked, pressing his thumb on my clit. I yelped in ecstasy. “You want me to fuck you in the ass?”

“Yes,” I panted. “Holy shit, I’m so fucking close. I need more, Edward.” His hand began pounding in me, curling and the sounds of our moans and my pussy surrounded us on our tiny slice of the beach. “Oh, GOD! Ohhhhhh, GOD!” I yelled, burying my face in his shoulder.

“Give it to me, Bella. Come on, baby. That’s my girl,” he urged. “So fucking hot. Baby, I can feel you coming around my fingers. Don’t stop. Come for me, Bella.”

My eyes clamped shut as my pussy clenched around his fingers. My fingernails dug into his neck as I let out a nearly silent scream. My body quaked from the power of my orgasm and I fell forward against Edward’s chest. He slowly stopped pumping in my body and removed his fingers from my pussy, righting my panties. He raised his hand to his lips, suckling his fingers with a guttural growl. “Better than lunch.”

“Jack ass,” I giggled, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Seriously, I could feast off you, Miss Swan,” he said, holding me to his body. “Eventually, I will. Now, we probably should clean up and head to our next location.”

“Hold up, you said that number one, you’d tell what kind of car you got and number two, what was up for the rest of the day,” I chided.

“Well, for the first one, help me clean up and you’ll see what I got. As for number two, I still want to keep it a surprise for a bit longer. I will tell you that we aren’t going home tonight and that I’ve got something special for you to wear where we’re staying,” he smirked.

“Do I need to dress up?”

“Dress up? Yes. It’s all been arranged, gorgeous girl. Trust me,” he said, kissing my lips softly. We untangled ourselves. I did notice a slight damp spot on the blanket from where I came. I blushed crimson, feeling incredibly embarrassed that I had done that. “Stop,” he whispered. “Do you know how sexy it was to see you lose control like that?”

“It’s sexy?”

“Very much so and I want to see you do that again,” he purred, brushing my hair away from my face. “I want to taste you. I want to feel you. I want it all with you, my Bella. Do not be embarrassed by this. I loved it. I loved that I was able to make you that aroused.” He hugged me to his chest and I snuggled with my ear above his heart. He hummed happily before kissing my head. We broke apart and finished putting the items back in the basket. Edward shook out the blanket, folding it up. He handed the blanket to me and together, we walked to the parking lot.

There was only one car in the lot: a bright red Chevy Camaro with black rims and black accents. “Dayum,” I squealed. “This is yours? I saw it in the garage parked near my Volvo, but I thought it was a visitor.”

“Yes, this is mine. You like?”

“I love. It’s so sexy,” I grinned. “Totally you.”

“It was a splurge, but I do love it.”

“Can I drive?”

“No,” he snickered. “I don’t want to divulge our next stop just yet. The night is still young, Bella.”

“What else do you have planned?” I asked, arching a brow at him.

“Only the best for my girl. Do you trust me?” he replied, quirking his brow, mirroring my expression.

“Undoubtedly. I love you,” I breathed, moving closer to him.

“I love you, too, Bella. Now, I need you to put on this blindfold and it _will_ come into play later on this evening…” he said, handing me a black silk scarf. “You did say you trusted me, right?”

_Crap. What is he planning?_

**A/N: I’m stopping it there. We’ll finish up Bella’s birthday with the next chapter. We’re also going to see Edward bond with Charlie next chapter, too. Anyhow, there are some pictures that go with this. Some are not so appropriate. *Snickers*. The appropriate pictures are on my blog. My inappropriate pictures are on my tumblr. Links for BOTH of them are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Sing us a Song, You're the Piano Man

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**We’ll finish up Bella’s birthday with the next chapter. We’re also going to see Edward bond with Charlie next chapter, too.**

**Chapter Twenty: Sing me Song, You’re the Piano Man**

**EPOV**

“Edward, really? A blindfold?” she asked, arching a brow.

“You said you trusted me,” I reiterated.

“I do, but why do you want to blindfold me?”

I huffed out a breath, glowering at her. She sighed and took the blindfold from my hands. Tying it around her eyes, she reached for me. Carefully, I put her into the passenger seat of my brand new red Chevy Camaro. I made sure that everything was secured in the trunk before jogging to the driver’s side. After I started the car, I backed it out and drove toward the Edgewater Hotel in Seattle. In my conversation with Charlie, he told me that it was her favorite hotel and was truly upset that she didn’t have her wedding there with Tyler. So, I checked with the manager, discovering that there was an opening this weekend. I booked it and checked in just prior to arriving at Alki Beach.

Bella blindly reached for my hand. I threaded my fingers with hers. “You okay, gorgeous girl?” I asked.

“Just a bit disconcerted with being blindfolded,” she deadpanned.

“We’re about ten minutes away, my love,” I said, kissing her palm. “I think you’ll be happy.” After a short drive, I parked the car in the front circle of the hotel. Reaching over, I released Bella’s blindfold. She gasped. “You like?”

“How did you get reservations?” she breathed.

“It wasn’t that difficult, Bella,” I said. “Your dad said that this was your favorite hotel as a kid.”

“It was...it still is. I mean, the hotel is on the freaking water!” she beamed. “Thank you, baby!” Leaning over, she kissed me soundly on the lips. She bounced out of the car and acted more like my sister, squealing and jumping on her toes. I laughed as I handed over the keys to valet, leading her through the lobby. I walked us to the elevators. Bella gave me a look. “Don’t we need to check in?”

“Already done, Bella,” I said holding up two keycards. We rode up to the top floor of the hotel, walking to our suite that I had made reservations for the weekend. She was vibrating in anticipation. “You really love this hotel, don’t you?”

“I do. I stayed here with my parents one time when we had come for a wedding. A friend of theirs, their son had his reception here and we stayed in one of the rooms. I was sold on this being the place where I wanted my wedding to be when I was twelve years old. Fast forward to when I was getting married to Tyler…they had the weekend before and the weekend after available, but Tyler refused to change the date because of whatever reason,” she huffed.

“Bastard,” I growled. “He knew about your love of this place and he didn’t want to budge?”

“Nope,” Bella spat bitterly.

“Well, I know it’s not a wedding, but I do want to make this weekend special,” I whispered, taking her heart-shaped face in my hands. “I love you, Bella and you’re my whole world.”

“You’ve already made this weekend special, Edward,” she said, giving me an adoring smile. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against mine. Her arms traveled my neck and she hung onto me tightly. “I love you so much, Mr. Cullen.”

“You want to see our room?” I asked, dangling the key in her face.

“Fuck yeah,” she grinned. I handed her the key and she opened the door, slipping inside of the suite. It was decorated rustically. There was a large king-sized bed in the center of the room with a crisp, white bedspread. Our suite overlooked the Puget Sound and the lights of Seattle twinkled in the distance. A fire was lit across from the bed and it bathed the room in a romantic glow. To the right, there was a large bathroom with a bath and luxurious looking shower. “This is amazing, Edward. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, gorgeous girl,” I murmured, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Now, I’ve got another surprise for you, baby.” I tugged on her hand and opened up the closet. Inside, there was a taupe and pink shift dress along with some heels. “We’re going out to eat and then I’ve got the rest of your present.”

“This dress looks brand new,” she deadpanned.

“That’s because it is. I checked your closet to see what size you were and I picked it out myself. I even found you some fancy underwear to put on underneath,” I said, holding up a pink lacy bra and panty set. “We’ve got some time if you want to shower and clean up.”

“You want to join me?” she purred, running her fingers along my chest.

“Um, let me think,” I said, tapping my lips and rolling my eyes heavenward. “Yeah!” I scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. We stripped out of clothes as the bathtub filled. I wanted to wait before we made love since I was going to cherish her tonight. Bella almost got me to buckle, but I stayed firm and let my hands wander. I teased her with sensual caresses to her breasts, her thighs, her outer lips of her pussy…she was a writhing mess, begging for more by the time the water cooled and we had to get out.

“You. Are. Evil. Edward,” she said, her eyes glassy and unfocused. “All I want is your cock and I want it now.”

“Well, birthday girl, you’ll have to wait for my cock,” I said as I kissed her softly. “Because you’re going to get that, my mouth and my fingers once we get back from dinner.” She blinked up at me, obviously out of it. I backed away and watched as she caught herself on the counter. I chuckled, walking into the room and grabbed her toiletry bag filled with her makeup. “I’ll let you finish getting ready. Once you’re done, I’ve got your first present.”

“Edward, you’ve done far too much already,” she chided, shaking her head out of her stupor.

“Well, this present was already given to me. You don’t need to worry about me spending too much money on you since I technically didn’t spend anything,” I smirked. Bella pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her still-bare breasts. “Baby, I do this because I love you. Please, don’t fight me?”

“It’s weird for me, Edward. I mean, for the longest time, my birthday wasn’t acknowledged. I wasn’t spoiled. I didn’t expect it. So, I’ll try to be a bit more gracious, but please be patient with me because it’s what I’m not used to,” she frowned.

I crossed over to her, cupping her face and forcing her sad chocolate eyes to mine. “I plan on doing for the rest of our lives, Bella. You know that, right?” I asked.

“I do. So, I may as well get my bellyaching out now,” she quipped. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she brushed her lips across mine. “Okay, bub. I’ve got to get ready to go to this mystery dinner location.”

“However, eating a naked picnic in front of the fireplace is looking more and more appealing,” I growled, cupping her bare ass.

“Oh no,” she chided. “I’m having a good hair day and we’re going out. You went through all of this trouble, Edward. We’re going to enjoy it.”

“Fine,” I grumped, pecking her soft lips chastely. She giggled, smacking my ass as I walked out of the bathroom. Like a mature man I was, I stuck out my tongue as I left the bathroom. In the suite, I dressed in charcoal gray dress pants, sans underwear and a maroon dress shirt. I verified my reservations at Tango for seven and my performance at Keys on Main for ten. We were all good to go. I plucked out the gift bag filled with Bella’s present and her pre-present which were the drusy earrings that complimented her necklace and promise ring. Spraying on my cologne, my head turned when Bella walked out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born. She sauntered to the closet and pulled on the lacy, see-through thong panties.

“I really shouldn’t put on any panties,” she said, giving me a grin. “I’m so wet, baby. These will just be ruined.”

I stalked over to her, cupping her sex and feeling her very evident arousal. “Spread your legs, gorgeous girl. I’ll take the edge off,” I purred, barely caressing my lips with hers. She put one leg up on the chair, opening her body to me. I pulled her panties aside and slowly, torturously circled her clit. “You weren’t lying about being wet, Bella. Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, her fingers threaded in my hair, grinding against my hand. I stared at her as I toyed with her sensitive nub. She was rocking, her face pulled up in an erotica grimace. “More, Edward. Please?!”

“I love feeling your slick sex, Bella. Knowing that _I made you that way_ ,” I purred, dipping my fingers inside of her pussy, gathering more of her wetness. I moved the pads of my fingers back to her clit, circling it in faster, tighter movements. With as wet as she was, I knew that she was very close. “Come for me, Isabella. Cover my hand with your release, baby.”

“Hmmm,” she whimpered, tugging on my hair forcefully. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Her body seized up and she was panting heavily as she came all over me. She slumped, leaning against my body.

“Sit down, my love,” I said as I guided her to the chair. She was still coming down from her orgasmic high. I dashed into the bathroom, picked up a washcloth and walked back to wipe down Bella’s still very aroused sex. When I rubbed the cloth over her sensitive flesh, she shuddered. “Again?”

“Kind of like an aftershock,” she giggled. “Edward, you are…there are no words. Yes, we have a healthy sex life.”

“Healthy is an understatement,” I chuckled as I righted her panties. I picked her up and placed her in my lap, wrapping my legs around her waist. I kissed her shoulder.

“Back to what I was saying, we have a healthy sex life but you are such a good man,” she whispered, looking at me. She pressed her hand above my heart. “Thank you for letting me in here, baby. Even though when we met, you were a bit of mut…”

“Man-slut,” I snorted flatly.

“I still saw this. You have such a loving heart, Edward. I want to fucking kill Lauren for turning this part off in you,” she whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

“But, while she turned it off, you made my heart beat again,” I whispered back. “And that’s all that matters, baby. You are my best friend and I love you so much. I can’t imagine not being with you.”

“Me neither,” she smiled, pressing her lips to mine. “Yeah, I’m going to get dressed. Sitting in just a thong is a bit chilly.”

“I don’t mind it,” I smirked, palming her breasts and twisting her erect nipples.

She laughed and got up from my lap and put on her bra. I sighed, watching her get dressed. It was nearly as sensual as seeing her take _off_ her clothes. Though taking off the clothes was far more fun than putting them on. It was like unwrapping a sexy gift. “Edward, you’re ogling me,” she giggled.

“It’s because you’re fucking gorgeous,” I smiled. She rolled her eyes and put on her jewelry. Hopping up from the chair, I walked to get Bella’s earrings. She was clasping on her necklace when I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding the box with the earrings in front of her.

“Is the present you didn’t pay for?” she quipped.

“Yep. Marcus, the guy who sold me the necklace, found me on the pier just before we left after our first trip to Rio. He said that he saw a lot of love between us. He gave me the ring and the earrings at the pier. I knew I wanted to give you your ring prior to leaving because I wanted you to know that this was real, very real for me and that it was in it for the long haul.” I picked up her right hand kissing her promise ring. “Then, the earrings I wanted to save for a ‘rainy day.’ Well, that rainy day is today.” She reached for the box, opening it up with a quiet gasp. “You like them?”

“They’re so different,” she said. “Similar to my necklace and ring, but still very unique. Edward, I truly do not deserve you.”

“I don’t deserve you,” I replied, kissing the soft spot behind her ear. “But, I will show you every day that you are my world. My one true love.”

“Okay, don’t make me cry,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face. “Phew. Edward, you really know how to knock me on my ass with those amazing words of yours.” She took my hand and placed it above her heart. “You make my heart race and yeah…” She turned to me, kissing my lips softly. “I love you more than you can possibly understand.” She pressed her lips to mine again and deepened our kiss. Her tongue slid between my lips, tangling with mine. It caused my cock to roar to life.

“Yeah,” I panted, breaking my mouth from hers but not moving my lips from her skin. “We need to go or else we won’t leave the hotel room, gorgeous girl.”

“Let me put in my earrings,” she smiled, putting on the dangling drusy earrings. She kissed my cheek before dancing to the bathroom and twisting her hair up to display the earrings. Transferring her ID, a credit card, cell phone and some lip gloss into a small clutch I tossed in her bag. “Ready?”

I nodded and drew her close to me. We walked to the elevator, riding down to the lobby. I handed the valet my card and my red Camaro pulled up, looking all sleek and sexy. I licked my lips, curious if Bella would want to break in the car, properly.

_Behave, Cullen. That’s Slutward talking, not Sweetward…Ugh, trying to turn a new leaf is so hard. I want to show Bella that I love her, but fucking can be so much fun. I don’t know what to do…_

“Edward, you okay? You’re scowling,” she asked as I helped her into the car. “Or you’re constipated.”

“Funny,” I deadpanned. She gave me a snarky little smirk. I jogged to the driver’s side and pulled away from the hotel. Using the GPS on my phone, I managed to get us to Tango without getting lost, handing over the car to the valet. “I hope you like tapas.”

“I love tapas. I haven’t been to Tango. Rumba, yes, but not here,” she smiled as we walked into the restaurant.

I walked up to the hostess station, feeling slightly violated at the leer from said hostess. “Can I help you?” she said breathily, pushing together her lopsided breasts.

“I have a reservation,” I said. “The name’s Cullen.”

“Good to know,” she purred. “I want to call out your name when we’re…”

“Finish that statement, slut and you’ll get a heel up your ass,” Bella snapped.

“Is there a problem?” asked an older gentleman asked.

“Your slutty, whore-like hostess was putting the moves on my boyfriend,” Bella growled.

“Sir, I assure you. I did no such thing,” she mumbled, giving me a longingly look.

“I feel violated after the way you looked at me,” I hissed. The hostess rolled her eyes.

“Kat, this is not first time someone mentioned this,” the man said sternly. “You obviously cannot keep you opinions to yourself. You’re done.”

“You’re firing me?” Kat squeaked.

“I’m afraid so. This was the third complaint in as many days,” the manager said, his beady eyes narrowing. “Your final paycheck will be sent to you. You have ten minutes to clear out your locker. After that, you’ll be escorted out by security.” Kat huffed, stomping away like a little girl having a tantrum. “I truly apologize for that. She’s been warned time and time again about her flirtatious behavior. As a token of our apology, your meal is on the house tonight. Order anything you want.”

“Thank you,” I smiled.

The manager led us to a quiet corner of the restaurant, delivering an order of white sangria. Over dinner, we talked about Bella’s new job, which looks like she’ll be starting sooner rather than later; about my game, which I’m nearly done writing the score for and the bones of the game are well laid out. We also talked about Alice’s impending visit around Halloween and began planning a Halloween party for our friends. The food was amazing. We both shared several plates of the tapas, wanting more, but saving some room for dessert. Bella got a little tipsy on the sangria, where I stayed somewhat sober since I had to drive us to Keys on Main, plus lay my heart on the line for my girl.

Before we ordered dessert, we got some coffee and I pulled out a small pink bag that held jewelry for her. “Now, I know that you probably feel that I’m spoiling you,” I began.

“Edward, you do spoil me,” she giggled.

“And that will never change. Anyhow, here’s a romantic present for you,” I smiled crookedly, giving her the bag. She eyed it dubiously before pulling out the tissue paper. Pulling out the box, she ran her fingers across the embossed lid. “Go ahead, gorgeous girl. Open it.”

She blushed and pushed the box open. She covered her mouth as she stared at the sapphire and diamond pendant I gotten her. “Edward,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful. So different.”

The pendant was platinum with a circle of pave set diamonds. Attached to the circle was a large round diamond attached to a pear shaped sapphire. The necklace was also platinum because I wanted nothing but the best for my beautiful girlfriend. “I’m glad you like it,” I said, my face flaming. “I’ll have you know that I have one more present for you.”

“Edward,” she admonished.

“But, I didn’t pay a dime for it,” I replied, giving her my signature crooked grin. “Come on, let’s order more dessert than we know what to do with since this is a free meal.”

“I can’t eat another bite, Edward,” she moaned. “I’m so full.”

“We need to get something. A birthday sorbet? It’s somewhat healthy,” I winked.

“We split,” she said, arching a brow. I waved down our waiter and ordered our sorbet, complete with a candle. As the staff sang to her, Bella turned bright red, trying to hide behind her hands. Putting the bowl of coconut sorbet in the middle of us, the staff left and we nibbled at the cool dessert, sharing the cookies on the plate. Once we were done with the meal, the manager came over and apologized again for Kat’s behavior. I gave him and his staff a two hundred dollar tip, knowing full well that we spent that much at dinner.

We were waiting for the valet. Bella was shivering and I held her closely, kissing her forehead. “Where are we going next, baby?” she asked, pressing her lips to my jaw.

“Keys on Main,” I said, feeling incredibly nervous. I really wished that I had drunk more.

“A piano bar?” she smiled.

“Yeah. It’s a part of your gift,” I blushed. She frowned, confused at my statement. “I wrote you a song.”

“You did?” she squeaked. “I thought you didn’t write anymore.”

“Prior to meeting you, I had all but given up playing music. It made me think of Lauren. It was our _thing_. I never wrote her a song, but I did play for her a lot.” The car pulled up and I helped her into the passenger seat. I tipped the valet before sliding into the driver’s seat.

“So, she was the reason why you stopped?” Bella questioned.

“Yeah. Every time I sat at a piano or picked up a guitar, I’d hear her voice asking for me to play something,” I frowned. “The first time I didn’t hear her was when I sat down after you left. I wanted to _write something_ just for you. I worked on it day and night when I wasn’t working. I’m quite particular about how I write and what I put out there. I was putting finishing touches on the flight here. Then, I spent some time practicing at Keys on Main while you were at work. I got to talking to the owner and I asked if I could play it for you today. He was thrilled and the rest is history.”

“So, let me get this straight. Evil bitch from hell dumped you and took your desire to play, perform and write music away. Then, fast forward to this summer and you meet me. I magically bring back your muse and you wrote me a song?”

“Essentially, yeah,” I mumbled, pulling into the parking lot of Keys on Main. “I just pray that it doesn’t suck and that you won’t run away from me, screaming that I’m a psycho.”

“Doubtful, Edward,” she said, leaning over the console to kiss my nose. “Are you nervous?”

“Nervous barely scratches the surface of what I’m feeling,” I tittered anxiously. “Let’s head inside. I want to grab a drink, or twenty, before I go on stage.”

“Stop it,” she chided. I blew out a breath and helped Bella out of the car. In the club, I paid for our cover charge, leading us to the reserved table that the owner promised me. I ordered a glass of bourbon while Bella got a cosmopolitan. There was a man on the stage, playing some disjointed jazz music. It wasn’t all that good but he seemed into it. His eyes were closed and he swayed on the piano bench like he was making love to a woman.

Okay, that came out wrong. If I made love like that, Bella would laugh at me. He looked like he was on a boat, swaying and trying to make his horrible music sound better.

He finished his set. His applause was pitiful. I gulped, fearful that the crowd would take to me in the same way. Do I suck like that? Oh god…I think I’m going to puke. “Up next, we have a special guest. He’s been coming in the past few weeks, working on a special composition for his girlfriend. Well, tonight, she’s here and Edward, you’re about to make all of the women here swoon over your romantic ways. Come on up, man!”

I downed the rest of my bourbon and Bella’s cosmopolitan before walking up to the Steinway grand piano. “I’m going to die, Frank,” I said as I shook his hand.

“No, you won’t. Just pretend that the bar is empty except for my pasty ass,” Frank snorted.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the piano. “Yeah, hi,” I began anxiously. “I’m really nervous but I want to play this original composition for my girlfriend, my best friend and my everything. It’s called ‘My Everything,’ too. Bella, gorgeous girl, this is for you. I love you.” I laid my hands on the piano, my body shaking uncontrollably. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. I couldn’t.

Bella must have seen me struggle. She walked up to the piano and sat down next to me. “It’s just you and me, baby,” she whispered, kissing my temple. “Play for me, Edward. Show me how much you love me.”

“I love you so much, Bella,” I whispered, kissing her lips before turning back to the black and white keys of the piano. The song began simply and I felt stronger with her sitting next to me. The music flowed out of me. I could hear Bella sniffling next to me. The melody was simple and sweet, building in intensity, just like my love for my girl. As the music swelled, so did Bella’s tears. She was quietly sobbing as I played for her. _God, was I that bad?_ The song began grew quieter and with the last ringing note, I pulled my hands away. Looking at her, I hated to see the tears streaming down her face. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m happy,” she sniffled. “No one has ever done anything like that for me. Ever.”

Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against hers. Behind me the crowd screamed as we made out on the piano bench. Frank came back up and he had a drink for me and three roses for my girl. “It was better tonight, Edward. I’d love to have you come back. Play some other music. You’re an amazing talent.”

“Let me think about it,” I said, kissing Bella after I took a swig of my bourbon, downing it one swallow. I helped Bella up and we bowed.

“Why am I bowing?” she asked as I held her hand.

“You’re a groupie,” I snorted, kissing her neck. The applause was rousing, much better than that boat/spastic piano man. With another bow, we left the stage and went back to our reserved table. A pair of piano players went up next and it was really loud and ruckus. We finished our fresh round of drinks and decided to leave the piano bar. Frank gave me a look, waggling his fingers in front of him at the bar like a piano, trying to get me to play. I gave him the gesture that I’d call him later. He gave me a cheesy grin, shooting two thumbs up. Outside, Bella pressed me against my car and pulled my face down to hers. Her tongue slid between my lips and she ravaged my mouth. “Bella, love…”

“I can’t believe…” she whispered against my mouth. “Love you!” She kissed me again, trying to climb up my body. “Want you, Edward! Please!”

“Let me drive us back to the hotel, Bella,” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulled back and tugged on my hand. She opened the passenger side door and flipped the seat forward. She slunk into the seat, kicking off her shoes. I looked around. The parking lot was not well-lit and I parked far away from the club. “If your dad catches us, I’m so blaming you,” I said as I crawled into the backseat.

“You want to christen your car?” she purred. I looked at her and her skirt was pulled up and her panties were dangling from her finger. My brow furrowed. I wanted to. But I wanted to _love her_. “Edward, I can see your confusion. I know you love me.”

“With my whole heart,” I whispered.

“I also know that you want to steer away from what you deemed as ‘Slutward-like’ actions. Edward, the fact that you’re stressing about this is a clear indication that you’re not acting like Slutward,” she said as she crawled over my lap, straddling my hips. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across mine. “I want you, Edward.”

“I want you, too,” I murmured back.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, brushing her lips down my jaw and swiveling her hips.

“God damn, I want to fuck you so hard,” I groaned.

“In your car,” she purred, biting down on my earlobe. “You know you want to. I know you love me, baby but fucking can be so much fun.” She pulled back and ran her fingers through my hair. “There can be a mix of making love, having sex and dirty fucking. I love making love, especially with you. But, fucking until you’re sweaty, raw and dirty? I want that, too. Based off your look of desire and your rock hard cock, you want it too.” She rolled her hips over me. “I want you to smell me in this car, Edward. Smell us…smell our desire for each other. Fuck me, Edward.”

She stared at me, rubbing herself along my shaft, through my pants. She was soaked and I wanted nothing more than to sink myself into her moist, tight walls. I reached up to her, untangling her curls from her up-do. Her hair tumbled down over her shoulders. She smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt, revealing my chest. I reached between us and unbuckled my belt. Making swift work of my pants, I pulled them down. My cock slapped against my stomach. “Commando?” she asked, arching a brow.

“Easy access,” I smirked, reaching between her legs. She was so ready, coating my fingers with her sweet, succulent nectar.

“Edward, baby, I love your fingers but I don’t want them right now. I want your cock,” Bella said, looking into my eyes. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

“Oh, Bella. Hold on tight,” I said as I lined up with her dripping entrance. I thrust into her, causing her to grunt and fall forward. She gave me a look, telling me to keep going. So, I did. Her body hugged mine; so tight, so wet and so fucking sexy. She was moving with me, thrust for thrust and rubbing her clit. “Fuck, baby. Play with the pretty little clit.”

“Hmmmm, dirty mouth,” she smirked, circling her clit. She leaned forward and kissed my lips. “Play with my ass.”

I held up my middle finger. “Suck, baby,” I commanded. She drew my finger into her mouth as she rolled her body over me, taking me deep inside of her. Pulling my finger from her mouth, I spread the globes of her delectable butt and circled her puckered hole. She whimpered and her movements slowed down. “Relax, Bella. I won’t hurt you.” She blew out a breath and relaxed. I eased my middle finger past the muscled ring of her ass. She shuddered. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels good,” she panted. “Can you go deeper?”

I nodded, kissing her neck as I pushed my finger into my second knuckle. She moaned loudly, rotating her hips. “You like that, baby?”

“Fuck, I want your cock in my ass,” she hissed, plunging her tongue into my mouth.

“We will, baby. I promise,” I growled, practically vibrating with anticipation of claiming her there. “But that will take place in a bed with tons of lube and a lot of preparation.”

“Yes,” she panted against my mouth. “It feels so good to be filled by you, Edward.” She kissed me, threading her fingers into my damp hair. “Fuck me. Make me yours.”

I thrust up into her and pumped my finger in and out of her ass. She whimpered and moaned as she tugged on my hair forcefully. Her arousal leaked all around my cock and down my thighs. I loved that I made her that wet. The sound of our bodies joining was almost too much to bear. The smell of us, our sweat, perfume and cologne, and our sex was a heady, powerful fragrance. Plus, the way she was hugging my cock, it was sensory overload. “Bella, I’m so fucking close. You better fucking come with me.”

“Add another finger to my ass,” she pleaded, rocking above me.

I slid my ring finger along with my middle finger into her other entrance. It was tight and seeing her above me, pleading for release was my undoing. My cock twitched inside of her, wanting to explode. Bella’s fingers were circling over her clit and her arousal glistened in the dim moonlight. “Bella…Bella, baby…fuck! Come! Please come…” I said through gritted teeth.

She screamed silently, her body clenching all around me and her release gushed from her body. She fell forward, burying her nose in my neck and languidly scratched my scalp as she slowed her movements. I removed my fingers from her ass, massaging the smooth skin of her behind. Then, she giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” I snickered, smacking her butt lightly.

“Look at the windows,” she said as she slid off me. Her legs were still splayed and she moved to wipe between them with her panties. I ran my fingers through her wet folds, feeling our combined releases on my hand. “Stop, Edward. I’m really sensitive.”

I winked at her as I slid my finger into my mouth, tasting us and finally looked around. “Damn. That’s a lot of steam,” I snorted.

“That’s because we’re so fucking hot,” Bella said as she shimmied down her dress. She tossed her panties at me. “A memento for defiling your car.” She took a deep breath, wrinkling her nose. “I’ll pay to get it detailed.”

“Oh no,” I smirked. “I want the world to know that we fucked in my car.” I kissed her, cupping her neck. “Was it okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, baby. It felt amazing,” she mumbled against my lips. “I want more of that, Edward. I know you love me and want to cherish me, but I’m not made out of glass. It’s good to mix it up a bit.” I chuckled, nipping at her bottom lip before loosely buttoning my shirt and pulling up my pants.

“I still have one more thing for you back at the hotel,” I said as I got out of the car. Breathing the fresh air definitely made me realize that we probably _should_ have the car detailed. Bella gave me a playful glower as I helped her in the passenger seat. I got into the driver’s side and lowered the windows.

“It’s got a funk, right?” she giggled.

“Yeah, it does. New car smell plus eau de sex is not a good combo,” I snorted. “Besides I can’t see shit with all of the steam on the windows.” Bella laughed heartily as I pulled away from the club. A short drive later, we pulled up to the hotel and I parked the car myself. I didn’t want the valet to see the wet spot on the leather interior where Bella came all over me, nor did I want them to smell us. I found it sexy as hell and drove the entire way back to the Edgewater with a boner, but I’m certain that the pre-pubescent valets would either think it’s gross or try and take the car for their own spin to have kinky car sex.

No. Thank. You.

Back in the room, I gave Bella the remaining part of her present. It was a framed copy of the music I played for her along with a recording of the song I wrote for her, along with some other original compositions, written for my beautiful, sexy, loving and gorgeous girlfriend. After I gave her that, Bella put the CD of my songs into the radio and we made love in the bed of her favorite hotel. I cherished her like I had originally intended and gave her so much attention and loving.

The next morning, we woke up late and spent some time defiling the shower, bathroom counter and rug in front of the fireplace. By the time we were ready to check out, Bella was walking a little funny and I was a bit raw, too. We had to drive to Charlie and Renee’s, but I first stopped by a local car wash. I paid extra cash to get it detailed. The scent of our lovemaking, erm, _fucking_ , was overwhelming. Bella was snickering as I forked over two hundred dollars to get the premium leather wash for the backseat and purchased four of the damn trees to hang in the car.

Despite the extra expense of paying for the detailing, I definitely felt a shift in my relationship with Bella. While I wanted to focus on being sweet and the epitome of the perfect boyfriend, she encouraged me that it was okay to bring out Slutward every once and a while.

He had some good fucking sex.

And good fucking sex is what we’re going to have on a regular basis.

xx AIDA xx

“What crack was I smoking when I agreed to go fishing with your dad?” I grumbled at three-thirty in the morning.  Bella was snug in our bed, naked from our time spent making love last night.

“You want to ingratiate yourself to him and prove to my stalwart father that you are, in fact, straight and can burp and fart with the best of ‘em,” Bella giggled. “However, it was your brilliant idea to make love until midnight.”

“You were just so…sexy last night, baby. I couldn’t walk away,” I purred. “Seeing you in my shirt and nothing else? Fuck!”

“I’ve turned you into a sex monster,” she said, reaching down to the ground and pulling up said shirt. She sat up, pulling it over her shoulders and buttoning one button in front of her breasts. Her pink pussy was framed by the shirt-tales of my black button-down. “Oh no. You have to bond with my gun-toting, beer-drinking, gas-passing father. Don’t look at me like I’m a steak. I know you want this,” she said, cupping her sex. “You can have it. If you’re not too tired and after you’ve taken a shower because, you will stink.”

I sighed, pulling on a baseball cap and crawled back into bed with my girl. I tugged her to my side, nuzzling her hair with my cheek. It had been a week since her birthday and today was the trip to go fishing. We were traveling a fair distance to Forks, which was where Bella lived prior to moving to Seattle when she was a kid. Apparently there was great fishing up there. Charlie was picking me up in his truck. We were picking up Ben, Angela’s husband and driving to Forks. Harry had a small cottage with a boat.

My cell phone vibrated and I groaned. “I pray that he doesn’t drown me.”

“If he does, he’ll have to answer to me,” Bella said, tipping my cap up so she could kiss me. “Go catch me some huge fish.”

“I’ll try,” I snorted. “That’s if I don’t fall asleep.” I picked up my phone. “Hello?”

“You ready to go, Edward or are you poofing your hair?” Charlie barked.

“I’ll be down in a second. Can we pick up some coffee?”

“No need. Renee made her fishing sludge,” Charlie laughed before hanging up.

“What’s fishing sludge?” I asked.

“My mom’s version of espresso. It’s thick and nasty,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “It’ll keep you awake but you’ll smell like Columbian roast for about a month.”

“Fabulous. Seriously, can’t I just stay here? With you?” I whined.

“Nope. I’ve got to work on this piece on two of the republican candidates for mayor. I interviewed them both and Marcus wants the interviews to be in the Sunday paper. I’ve got to work,” she replied. “Go, before my dad decides to come up here and sees you and me in my bed with me nearly naked.”

“I’m going,” I laughed, hopping out of the arms of my love. I swiped my jacket and picked up my keys, cell phone and wallet. I was tying my shoes when I felt Bella’s arms around me. “Not helping my need to stay with you.”

“One more thing,” she said, nipping at my ear.

“What’s that?”

“I love you, Edward,” she said, smiling softly at me.

I melted, turning in her arms and cupping her sweet face. “I love you so much, Bella.” I dipped my head and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned quietly, gripping my plaid flannel. My phone buzzed in my pocket. “I’ve got to go, gorgeous girl. You go back to sleep and I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Kay. Don’t let my dad get to you,” she deadpanned.

“I’ll try.” I kissed her again, striding out of the apartment and riding down to the lobby of the complex. Charlie was pacing, checking his watch. “Morning Charlie.”

“Had to get dressed, Edward?” Charlie said, his mustache twitching up.

“No, Charlie. Just a little slow-going this morning since it’s still dark out.”

“The fish like to nibble early. We’ve got to get Ben and then hit the road. It’s a three hour drive up to forks. We should be there just as the fish are waking up,” he said, rubbing his hands together. He grabbed my jacket sleeve and dragged me out to his black truck. He ran to the other side and started up the car. He reached behind the driver’s seat, handing me a thermos. “Have some fishing sludge.”

“Um, I’d rather pass,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“You’d rather have that high-priced, foofy, _name-brand_ coffee? A skinny mochalattecino?” Charlie asked, arching a brow.

 _Honestly, yes._ “I’m partial to coffee black, but Bella told that this stuff doesn’t need a mug to stay solid,” I deadpanned.

“Bella drinks pussy coffee. Try it,” Charlie said. Shoving the thermos into my hands. I opened it and poured myself a cup. It was very thick and the smell was overpowering in the cab of the truck. “It won’t bite, Edward.”

“Cheers,” I said as I held up the cup, sipping the coffee. _Oh. My. God. That’s awful._

“Well?”

“I like my name-brand coffee,” I said, handing him the cup. “Thank you, though. I’ll just stick with water.”

Charlie gave me a wide grin, dumping the coffee out the window. “You passed the first test. Tyler and all of Bella’s _other_ boyfriends just ignored the sludge. You, at least, tried it.”

“I’m not going to die, am I?” I asked.

“Heavens no. It’s just really strong espresso. I can’t stand that shit either. Seattle’s Best or Starbucks?”

“Seattle’s Best,” I smiled. Charlie drove to a nearby drive-through and we got three large cups of coffee before driving to Ben’s place. He was snoozing on the front porch, clutching his baseball cap like a teddy bear. Leaning against his body was a fishing pole with a hook dangling close to his nose. By his feet, there was a tackle box. Charlie made me wake him up and I had to damn near carry him to the truck. In the backseat, Ben sprawled out and he was snoring the rest of the way up to Forks.

Just as the sun was rising, we pulled up to a tiny cottage in the LaPush Reservation, just outside of Forks. Mike and his dad were already loading up their gear into the boat that was parked off to the side, attached to Harry Clearwater’s truck. “Wake up sleeping beauty,” Charlie snorted as he put the car in park and jogged over to the guys.

Huffing out a sigh, I poked Ben. “Cheney! Wake up,” I said.

“Why did I agree to this?” he mumbled, putting his hat over his eyes.

“Because you love me,” I smirked.

“Nah, I don’t,” he laughed, pulling his hat on his head. “You just wanted a buffer between you and the chief. He’s a scary motherfucker.”

“He’s not that bad,” I said.

“Did he make you try the sludge?”

“Yes,” I groaned, rolling my eyes.

“And did you? Or did you just pussyfoot around it?” Ben asked, wiping his eyes.

“I tried it. I thought I was going to puke but politely declined anymore. It was then that Charlie approved of me because I was apparently man enough to drink the sludge.”

“Smart man,” Ben said, smacking my shoulder. “Tyler wrinkled his nose without even trying it, claiming it was bad for his pores.”

“This Tyler guy sounds like a real loser,” I sighed. “What did Bella see in him?”

“Honestly, I think she was in love with the idea of love. All of her close friends were married and she desperately wanted that. When Tyler proposed, she eagerly accepted, not really seeing the signs that something was a bit loco about the guy,” Ben explained. He sipped his now cold coffee that we purchased him. “Angela always had a notion that Tyler was gay. Jessica is a bit clueless. She’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, but don’t let Mike hear me say that. He’s dumber than her. Becca, she’s just bitter and she tried to spread the bitterness to the whole world.”

“Boys! Come on! I want to spend at least five hours on the water!” Charlie barked. “You can gossip like to old church ladies on the boat.”

We got out of the truck and walked over to the boat. Charlie introduced us to Harry, an old friend of Charlie’s from the Fork’s police force, his son, Seth, who was six years younger than me and in law school and Mike Sr. We all clambered into Harry’s truck, either in the cab or the bed of the truck as we drove to the lake where we were going to spend the next five hours. _Kill. Me. Now._

Once the boat was loaded in the water, we all scattered. Charlie lent me one of his fishing poles, a tackle vest and a cup of night crawlers as lure. He even made me put on the vest. Yes, I, Edward Cullen, wore a multi-pocketed, tan tackle vest. Not even I could make that look cool. I put the kibosh on wearing the hat. I was quite happy with my Mariners baseball cap.

About four hours into our little excursion on the boat, Charlie sat down next to me. He handed me a beer. _At ten in the morning?_ I didn’t argue and took the can of Vitamin R. “Got any nibbles?” he asked, adjusting his fishing hat.

“Nope,” I replied. “I’ve never had much luck with fishing. At the resort, when I took guests on fishing excursions, I just give the run down how to handle the fishing rods, the bait and whatnot. The rest is all up to them. I do not want to be embarrassed.”

“How often do you do that?” Charlie asked.

“Not very. I only do it when Emmett, my brother, and his assistant, Jasper, are otherwise unavailable. I enjoy doing the excursions, sometimes, but for the most part, I prefer my office, my computer and my cell phone.” I thought for a little bit. “And air conditioning.”

Charlie chuckled. “You love the ‘luxury’ part of your luxury resort.”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, I do enjoy doing stuff outdoors, but I’ve always been better at the management end of things. Believe me, I tried all of the different facets of the resort. I liked each job and was challenged with the different quirks and nuances of each position.”

“You did it all?”

“Worked the front desk, janitorial, wait staff, kitchen staff, dabbled in cooking, activities/outdoor excursions, concierge and wedding planner. Yeah, the last one, I hated that because the four weddings I planned had bridezillas and at the time solidified why I didn’t want to get married,” I said dryly.

“And now? Do you want to get married?” Charlie questioned, staring out over the serene water.

“I do,” I replied reverently. Then, my face quirked up in a crooked grin. _I do. Dum dum da dum…dum dum da dum…_

“Got the wedding march floating in your head, Edward?” Charlie laughed.

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“You hummed it.” He sipped his beer and turned to look at me. “Do you have something to ask me, son?”

“Yeah, I do,” I blushed. “Look, I’m the type of guy girls don’t bring home to their parents.”

“Real rousing proclamation, Cullen,” Charlie deadpanned, giving me a humorous look.

“No, it’s not,” I chortled. “My past…” I took off my hat, running my hand through my hair. “I got hurt, badly, when I was in college and I self-destructed, Charlie.” I gave him a leery look. “I dated this one girl, Lauren, all throughout college and she dumped me my junior year. She had been screwing around with other guys. She had been treated for a sexually transmitted disease and had to tell her partners. That’s how I found out about her infidelity.”

“You’re clean, right?” Charlie kind of growled.

“Yeah. Lauren and I were always careful, but at the time, I thought she was my future. When she told me that she was fucking around, my heart shattered. When she went on to explain that she had chlamydia, I felt betrayed that she could have gotten _me_ sick. So, I went on a binge of being a colossal man-whore,” I snorted derisively. “I used women the way that Lauren used me. I was like that for nearly eight years.”

“What changed?” Charlie choked out.

“Bella,” I whispered. “With one self-defense move, a thunderstorm and a fall, she broke through all of the walls I had built up. She had seen _me_ and not the man-whore. She saw that I was broken and became my friend.” I recast my line and sighed deeply. “I regret so much about my past, but Bella, she makes everything worth it.”

“And this past man-whoreish thing, you’re over that?” Charlie snarled.

“The mere thought of touching another woman that isn’t Bella sickens me,” I shuddered. “She’s it. She’s my soul mate and I love her with everything inside of me. I want everything with her, Charlie. Please don’t take that away.”

“Do you think I want to lose my balls?” Charlie laughed. I shot him a look. “Edward, it takes strength and integrity to admit past mistakes. We’ve all done them. Hell, before I met Renee, I was a bit of a _ladies man_.”

I don’t need to imagine my girlfriend’s father being a _ladies man_. Ewwww!

“Anyhow, I knew if I told you to fuck off, Bella would have my balls in a vice faster you could say ‘Seattle Times.’ You’ve brought that sparkle back into my daughter’s eyes. Tyler, the fairy boy that he is, always wanted the sparkle for himself; my daughter’s feelings and ambitions be damned. When he asked my permission for Bella’s hand, I didn’t give it to him, but he asked her anyway. Now, I’m going to jump the gun and give you my blessing for whatever plans you have for my daughter. I want to see that sparkle in her eyes for the rest of your lives together,” Charlie said, clapping my shoulder.

“I’ll take care of her with everything that I have and her happiness is my priority. I love Bella, so much,” I whispered.

“Good. Now, a few stipulations come with this blessing. Number one, if you go back to being a man-whore, I reserve the right to carve off your balls with a dull and disease-ridden scalpel while you’re awake,” Charlie growled. I cupped my crotch, just imagining the visual. Charlie just grinned evilly. “And number two, get Bella something bigger than a diamond pebble. Her ring from Tyler was so damn tiny!”

“Duly noted, Charlie.”

**A/N: I love Charlie in this fic. He’s just so _cool._ Lots of pics with this one. Some safe for public viewing, others, not so much. The pics that are safe for viewing in public will be on my blog (link for that is on my profile). The pics that aren’t will be on my tumblr (link also in my profile, but I’ll also link the NSFW photos on the blog post). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **

**Also, thank you for those of you who voted for AIDA for the Energizer WIP award for Choice Twilight Canon Fanfic. We got 1 st place. I’m completely flummoxed with that one, but humbled, too. I’m proud of this fic and I’m glad you are all enjoying it. **

**Up next will be a bit of a transition chapter…Leave me some!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/mptwc1_zps4b120adb.jpg.html)


	21. Ripples

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next will be a bit of a transition chapter…We need these every so often. ;-)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ripples**

**BPOV**

“I’ll see you when I get home, baby,” I said as I kissed the unconscious form of my boyfriend. He snorted, waving me off dismissively. He so was not a morning person. “Love you, Edward.”

“Lurve schmeh,” he mumbled into his pillow, cuddling around some blankets. I giggled and left him in his sleep-induced stupor. After I filled my travel mug with some coffee, I went downstairs to the garage. I smiled softly as I stared at Edward’s new car. His red Chevy Camaro. It was so unlike him. Flashy, sexy and over the top. Edward was sexy but he wasn’t about flaunting his assets. He was very understatedly sexy and when all was said and done, quite humble and very generous with his affections, physical and emotional.  My mind swirled of the fond memories of defiling it thoroughly and my very explosive climax from that hot, sexy moment.

_Best. Birthday. Present. Ever._

_Perhaps a repeat?_

_Now?_

_No? Crap._

_I’ve got to go to work. Don’t wanna._

My eyes traveled to my car and I considered defiling my vehicle. _Nah. I like that new car smell_. Snickering, I hopped into my car and drove toward my office at the Seattle Times. My article on the two republican candidates for mayor was quite well-received and I was asked to meet with the incumbent democratic mayor and the independent candidate as well. I was going to make arrangements to meet with them later today after I met with Marcus. He had called me last night in a tizzy but wouldn’t say much. I assumed it was probably about Patricia. She was probably placed on bed rest and that I was now in her position full-time. 

Parking my car, I went upstairs. As I was flipping through my phone, Paul stumbled into the elevator on the first floor. He elbowed me, giving me an appraising look. I was dressed very sedately in a pencil skirt and deep eggplant sweater. Everything was tight and I know that Edward would probably rip it off me once I got home. He was in for a treat underneath my clothes. No. Panties.

“So, you leave the arts and entertainment section and you’re too good to say good morning?” he teased.

_Right, Paul. Stop drooling over the imminent sex you’re going to have once you get home from work._

“Good morning, Paul,” I deadpanned, squeezing my thighs together. Just thinking about Edward made me wet. Damn. “How was your weekend?” I sounded squeaky and breathy. _Calm down, Swan._

“Excellent. Spent some time with my man and then went to a local music festival for a write-up for today’s edition,” he smiled. “How about you?”

“It was good. Edward went fishing with my dad this past weekend,” I giggled. “He came home on Sunday smelling awful but my dad pulled me aside saying that he liked him a lot.” _Yay! My dad likes Edward! Respects him, even!_

“That’s wonderful news. I knew that he couldn’t stand Tyler,” Paul snorted. “Have you heard from him?”

“No,” I shrugged. “I don’t care to, either. He said his piece. He made his decision and I’m happily living in sin with Edward. At least he did the right thing with paying his half of the rent. Tyler, that is.” Biting my lip, I looked up at Paul. “Have you heard from Becca?”

“Nope. I tried calling her, to invite her to the festival. But, her cell phone number has been disconnected,” Paul replied sadly. “I’m thinking that her douchebag boyfriend has something to do with that. His vibe is definitely not the touchy-feely happy bunny vibe.”

“You have such a way with words, Paul,” I chuckled sadly.

“This is why I’m a journalist,” he sang as he got off on his floor, kissing my cheek as he left the elevator. “You want to go out for lunch? Get some naughty things for your man?”

“If not today, then tomorrow,” I smiled.

“It’s a date, Swan!” he said as the doors closed. I rode up the next two floors and got out on the news floor, my new home away from home. It was bustling, as it always was. I walked to my cube, deposited my bag and turned on my computer. After I logged in, I grabbed my pad of paper and three pencils. I walked to Marcus’ office, knocking on the open door. Inside, he was on the phone, his normally poised demeanor was gone. He looked completely ruffled and lost. He was pacing the length of his tiny office as he chattered on the phone. The cord was completely wrapped around his slender body.

Marcus beckoned me in. “I’ve got to call you back,” he barked into the phone.

“Are you okay?” I asked as he tried, unsuccessfully, to untangle himself. “Stop. You’re making it worse.” I unhooked the receiver and had him spin a few times. I handed him back the receiver. “Here. Now, why is my normally calm boss having a heart attack at eight in the morning on a Monday?”

“Well, a few reasons,” he said, indicating to the chair. I sat down, arching a brow and waiting for him to speak. Marcus sat down on his desk, thrusting his hands into his messy hair. “The first reason obviously affects you. You’ve probably already guessed it.”

“Patricia is on bed rest?” I asked.

“Bingo. You’re now here permanently. Congratulations,” Marcus said, waving his hands. “Good news over, now on to the bad news.”

“Should I just run in the other direction?” I quipped.

“Please don’t,” Marcus whimpered. “There has been a change in the editorial staff here. It came out of nowhere. Our new editor-in-chief is a man who single-handedly ruined the Chicago Sun Times. But, shhhh, don’t say anything. Rumors have been floating around that any department heads who cross this guy could be out of a job. I’m number one on the fire list.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m very liberal and the man who was hired is extremely conservative. He believes that we need to broadcast the news that is beneficial for _his agenda._ I disagree. The news should be just that…the news. Not slanted in either the liberal or conservative direction. Editorials are different, but for the most part, the news should be the statement of facts without bias. Unfortunately, this guy wants us to only take the conservative viewpoint. Look at the news through a right-wing scope.”

“If he’s so bad, why was he hired?” I asked, confused by the sudden change in leadership.

“The other editor-in-chief was ready to retire. The new guy was available and they worked out a deal. Bella, we’ve got to stay under the radar.”

“That’s going to be difficult, Marcus. I’m writing a political column now. I can’t focus all of my attention on the republican or conservative candidates. We have to be fair and give both sides equal time,” I argued.

“My sentiments exactly. But, Alec believes otherwise,” Marcus grumbled. I frowned in confusion. Marcus shook his head. “The new editor-in-chief. Now, I know you’ve got to meet with the mayor and the independent candidate sometime this week. Schedule the meeting and go through with it as planned.”

“Am I not going to run the story?” I questioned, my brow arching.

“I haven’t decided yet. The _journalist_ in me says yes. The man who needs to keep his job so he can have food on the table for his wife and kids says no. I’m so confused,” he groaned. “The department heads are meeting with Alec this afternoon. Hopefully after that meeting, I can get a better feeling for him. Just…do what you do and we’ll chat before the end of the day.”

“I’m sorry, Marcus. I hope that everything turns out alright,” I muttered.

“Me, too, Swan,” he sighed.

I got up and walked to my desk. Woodenly, I sat down and took a few calming breaths. This was bad. This new editor ruined one of the biggest news organizations in Chicago and now he’s here? That made no sense. I jotted down the editor’s name and decided to do some research, but at home. I didn’t want to be fired for something ludicrous like inappropriate browsing. Shaking off the foreboding feeling, I made a few phone calls for my interviews. I left a message for the chief of staff for the mayor and spoke briefly with the campaign manager for the independent candidate. They said that they’d let me know when it was best for them to meet with me and call me back.

The rest of the morning, I spent working on an assignment about the new red light cameras in downtown Seattle and how people were getting slammed with tickets. In the past year, over three hundred residents were sent tickets for infractions that didn’t happen. Clearly in the pictures that were taken, the lights were green and not red. The police were not willing to throw out those fines and were going through further charges against the drivers.

At lunchtime, I was stuck on the phone with an older woman, telling me her life story. All I wanted to know was information about her ticket and not about her thirty cats and twelve grandchildren. I couldn’t hang up with her, though. I sent Paul a text, asking if we could postpone our shopping trip until tomorrow.

Four hours later, I’m finally off the phone with the woman and I desperately needed to get out of the office. I grabbed my cell phone and purse, leaving to go to a small café around the corner from the building of the Seattle Times. After I ordered a sandwich and a cup of soup, I settled into a table and dialed Edward.

“I still smell like fish,” he grumbled instead of saying hello.

“That sounds like a personal problem,” I giggled. “I think it’s just in your nose. When I gave you a kiss this morning, you smelled like your normal sexy self.”

“Eau de morning breath. Nice,” he snickered. “How was work so far? You’re taking your lunch late.”

“Interesting,” I grimaced, wrinkling my nose. “We have a new boss. A conservative boss who likes to fire liberals.”

“You fall into that liberal category?” Edward asked.

“Kind of. Patricia is officially on bed rest and she wrote a political column. The new boss, Alec, is all about favoring the conservative view point while ignoring the liberal. How am I going to cover the election for the mayor if I can only focus on the republican, conservative candidates?” I said, sighing heavily. “So, my boss, Marcus, told me to do what I should do and get the information about all the candidates. He’s meeting with Alec today with the rest of the department heads right now and hopefully I’ll get the thumbs up to run the story.”

“Shouldn’t the news be unbiased?” Edward questioned. “What about freedom of the press? This guy is quashing your constitutional rights. Why would…”

“Hold on, Captain America. What we’ve heard has been hearsay. Nothing is for certain. However, I do want to do some research on this guy. Marcus said that he single-handedly ruined the Chicago Sun Times. So, if you’re not too busy…you can start on my research?” I cajoled.

“I need a break from writing code,” Edward snorted. “My eyes are crossing and my fairies, which are supposed to be tiny and elfin look like giants with massive feet. Give me the name.”

“Alec Wright,” I answered.

“And you said that he worked in Chicago?” Edward asked. I could hear him scratching this down on some paper.

“Yep. Be discreet about the search, Edward. I want to know about this guy, but…” I trailed off.

“Relax, gorgeous girl. You’re talking to a master hacker,” he snickered. “I’ve got you covered. What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“I’m hoping to leave by sex…I mean, six!” I laughed at my Freudian slip.

“I know what you’re thinking, you minx,” Edward purred. “I’ll see you at sex. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” I sighed contentedly. I tossed my trash and went back to the office. On my desk, my voicemail indicator was blinking. Scowling, I checked my messages. The only night that the independent candidate had free was tonight at some benefit for roughly a half hour. I sent Edward a text, explaining that I wouldn’t be home at six (sex…I missing out on SEX!) because I had to work.

It was midnight when I got home and Edward was already asleep.

Fuck. Me.

xx AIDA xx

The next three weeks were the same way. I’d get up at the ass-crack of dawn, go to work and not get home until super late. Edward was definitely feeling unloved with my hectic schedule. The campaign was in high gear and I needed to get as much as I could on each of the candidates to run the stories. Alec wasn’t really a douche about it, but you could tell that he wanted me to focus my attention on the republican candidates. His assignments about them were longer and more detailed than the assignments for the incumbent or the independent.

One Friday night, a week before Alice was coming into town, I was working on a big piece about the most recent debate. It had to be ready to go for the copy on Saturday. I was nearly done, working on editing it, when Edward along with Paul and Angela strode into the news office. I blanched since I hadn’t really talked to any one of them since I started my new job. The only person I spoke to on a regular basis was Marcus or the staff on the news floor.

I was a horrible friend and miserable excuse of a girlfriend.

“Swan! We got a bone to pick with you,” Paul bellowed.

“Can’t it wait?” I whimpered, typing on the computer. “I’ve got to submit this to Marcus so it can run in tomorrow’s copy.”

“How much do you have left to do?” Edward asked quietly, his green eyes somber and sad.

_Fuck._

“I’m working on editing it but I may have to rework the opening,” I frowned, looking at my article.

“Swan, get out of here,” Marcus said. He had sauntered up while I was trying not to cry. “You’ve been pulling insane hours. I’m ordering you as your boss and your friend, to take the weekend off. I do not want to see your face until Monday morning at eleven, got it?”

“But my article…” I rambled.

“I’ll edit it and submit it for publication. You’ll be in the byline,” Marcus said, saving my work to his flash drive. “Go home. You look like you need a foot massage, a bottle of wine and time with your friends.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, looking back at my friends but settling my eyes on Edward.

“I’m positive, Bella,” Marcus said, handing me my jacket. “I’m leaving after I finish this. My wife is ready to cut off my balls since I’m never home anymore.”

“Don’t argue, Bella,” Paul said sternly, pulling my chair away from the desk. He put my hand in Edward’s, who helped me to my feet. I looked back at my boyfriend and his eyes were swirling with so many emotions. “Our work here is done, Ang. Let’s go get a drink.”

“Sounds good to me. Ben’s out of town,” Angela giggled and they left.

“No blood shed on the news floor,” Marcus chuckled before he walked into his office. I scowled at his retreating form.

“I’m sorry,” Edward whispered, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

“Why are you apologizing?” I asked, feeling badly for…what? Doing my job? “I’m the one who’s never home. You probably hate me.”

“Never,” he said, his verdant eyes gazing into mine. “Look, I want to talk with you and I don’t want to do it at your place of employment.”

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” My heart stammered and I felt sick.

“Bella, no,” he said, raising my right hand to his lips and kissing my promise ring. “I just miss you.” He picked up my jacket and helped me into it. “Come on, love. I’ve got some foot rubbing to do.” I snorted and allowed him to lead me out to the parking garage. We left my car in the parking garage. Security ensured me it would be fine over the weekend. Edward said he’d give me a ride to work on Monday.

The drive home was quiet. Edward was holding onto my hand tightly but I could tell that he was troubled. Mentally, I berated myself. I hated making him sad, even if it was unintentional. Parking the car, we rode up to my apartment and he led me to the dining room. The room was lit up with candlelight and the smell of pizza filtered all throughout the apartment. “Do you want red or white wine?” he asked, taking off my pea coat.

“Doesn’t matter,” I answered, looking back him. He smiled, kissing my nose but there was just an inherent sadness surrounding him.

“Have a seat, gorgeous girl,” he said, guiding me to a chair. I slipped off my heels and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back carrying a bowl with a salad, a basket of breadsticks and a bottle of wine. Carefully, he opened the bottle of red wine, pouring me a healthy glass. “Help yourself to some salad. I have to slice the pizza.”

“Do you need help, Edward?” I asked, my voice sounding sad and pitiful.

“I’m good, baby,” he replied, kissing my forehead. “I’m just warming up the pizza a bit since it took longer at your office.”

“Okay,” I sighed, sipping my wine. Edward came out a bit later, carrying a pizza on a stone tray. He placed it on the waiting holder and sat down next to me. All of this food looked delicious, but my stomach was in knots. Edward was giving off the illusion that he was fine, but his eyes told me a different story. He was sad, guarded. His expression was very similar to when he was ‘Slutward’ minus the swagger. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” I blurted out.

He chuckled, turning to me. “Bella, I’m not mad. I swear. I just miss you. A lot,” he frowned. “I know that you’re incredibly busy with work but I haven’t seen you much since I went fishing with your dad. I know you sleep in bed with me at night, but I never see you.”

“Once we get through the election, I’ll have some more time,” I said, tears filling my eyes. I was PMSing. I had an appointment to get my shot on Tuesday. “If it’s any consolation, I miss you, too, Edward. I miss our talks, cuddling with you, being _us_. It’s not intentional. I’d rather be here, with you.”

“I know, baby,” he said, cupping my face. “It just sucks. How much longer with this crazy schedule?”

“The election is the first Tuesday in November. Probably a week after that, things should quiet down,” I shrugged. “Then, I’ll get to work on the races for congress and the senate, but that won’t really kick up until after the first of the year. Usually Patricia did ‘feel-good’ stories after elections. I’ll probably follow in her footsteps.”

“I’m glad that you won’t keep up this schedule,” he said, his eyes wide. “You’d run yourself ragged.”

“I already am. I’m PMSing and tired,” I grumbled, reaching for the salad. “You wouldn’t have ordered something chocolate, did you?”

“There’s chocolate cake in the kitchen,” he said, winking at me.

“Did I tell you that I love you?” I smiled.

“Not recently,” he answered, his smirk falling.

“Shit,” I said, my eyes filling with tears. “I’m a horrible girlfriend. I suck.” I shot up from the table and ran to the bedroom.

“Bella, stop,” he called behind me. Tears streamed down my face and I hated myself. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he turned me around. “Don’t cry, baby.” His thumbs brushed over my cheeks and he took my face in his hands. “I’m being an ass and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why? It’s the truth,” I grumbled. “I have been awful and…”

“You haven’t been awful. You’ve been working. I get that. Really, I do. You’re like me, Bella. When you put your mind to something, you go for it, full-force. You don’t half-ass it. As a result, other things tend to fall away,” he said. “I am a workaholic. I was also a sex addict. My family fell to the wayside, as did my need for love and affection. That all changed when I met you. You know this.”

“But, we’re so new, I shouldn’t be putting you on the back burner already,” I sniffled, more tears falling down my face. “I love you, Edward. So fucking much, that it hurts to be away from you.” My sniffles turned to sobs. Edward gathered me in his arms, scooping me to his chest. He cradled me against his body as I fell apart. If we had had this conversation a week ago, I would have been fine. But no, Aunt Flo has turned me into the emotion monster. I don’t know how long we sat together but I eventually pulled myself together. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella. I apparently have a bad sense of timing,” he quipped. “Note to self, don’t bring up touchy subjects around the time you get your period.” I elbowed him. “Come on, baby. I’m sorry I upset you. You need to eat. You’ve lost weight since I’ve last seen you and I can count your ribs.”

“Hectic schedule,” I frowned.

“I know, but now, I need to take care of you,” he said, scooping me in his arms. “You need some of that yummy pizza. And we need to talk about good stuff. The heavy can wait.”

“There’s more?” I squeaked.

“Relax, Bella,” he said, depositing me into a chair. He put two pieces of pizza on my plate and did the same for himself. I stared at the slices on my plate and I knew I needed to eat but I couldn’t. Not with the hovering ‘heavy.’ “The pizza won’t bite you, love.”

“There’s more heavy,” I sniffled.

“Not really heavy, just solidified plans, Bella,” Edward said. “Alice called me today and told me her flight information. Jasper’s coming up with her and they’ll be here this coming weekend. We’re still planning on having that Halloween party, right?”

“Yeah, next Saturday. I sent out the Evites earlier this week,” I said, picking at the sausage on the pizza. “Almost everyone is coming. I haven’t heard from Becca or Jessica. I know Jess wants to come, but she probably forgot to reply to the Evite. I’ll plan on having her be there.”

“Well, Alice and Jasper are staying at a hotel. That was the remaining ‘heavy.’ I know you wanted them to stay with us, but Alice didn’t want to put you out. They made reservations at the Edgewater,” Edward said, picking up my hand and brushing his lips along my knuckles. “Be grateful, Bella. My sister makes for a miserable houseguest. She’s messy and way too loud.”

“And you know this how?” I asked, arching a brow.

“After you left, she stayed with me for a few days. If I heard her sing another pop tart song, I’d cut off my own ears,” he shuddered. “I have a new-found hatred for Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez.” He shuddered before taking a bite of his pizza. “She also left her shit everywhere. Drove me nuts since I’m Mr. Clean.”

“You are anal, Edward,” I snickered. He shrugged before pointing to my pizza. I begrudgingly ate. My stomach was still unsettled by our argument. The rest of our meal was spent in quiet conversation. It was pretty tense. I felt guilty and I think Edward was still pretty miffed at my unintentional absence. “Oh, I got some good news,” I said as we finished our meals.

“What’s that?” he asked, sipping his wine.

“My time off was approved. We can go down to the island after Christmas. It can’t be too long, but it’s better than nothing,” I blushed.

“How long?” he questioned, his eyes twinkling.

“I have Christmas Eve until January fifth off,” I answered. “We could leave on the twenty-sixth and come back on the third?”

The first genuine smile graced his face and he pulled me into his lap, kissing my face. It was obvious that he missed his family as much, if not more, than he missed me. He gave up everything to move up here and I’m working myself to the bone, alienating him further. It brought on a new set of tears.

“No more crying, gorgeous girl,” he crooned.

“You miss your family and I su…” I began before he covered my mouth.

“Don’t even say it. You do not suck. Bella, I’m so proud of the work you’re doing at the paper. Each article is well-written and gets to the heart of each matter. Now, I know why Marcus wanted you,” he said, swiping his thumbs under my eyes. “Why don’t you take a nice long bath while I clean up? After that, we can cuddle on the couch and watch some TV and just veg out.”

“Can we cuddle in the bedroom? I’m really tired,” I said, scrunching my nose.

“Your wish is my command,” he smiled, helping me to my feet. Taking my face, he gently kissed my mouth before turning me to the master bedroom. He gave my ass a light slap, earning him a parting glower. He just smiled innocently as he began clearing the table. In the bathroom, I stripped out of my work clothes and slipped into the luxurious bubble bath I made for myself. After I washed myself, I found my eyes drooping. I was so tired. Edward gently lifted me from the tub and dried me off. I was barely coherent as he dressed me in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Carrying me to the bed, he tucked inside and curled around me. “I love you, my Bella. We’ll get through this,” he whispered against my hair.

I responded, or tried but it was not recognizable. I was too far gone.

xx AIDA xx

The weekend was spent relaxing and chilling. We didn’t get the opportunity to fool around really since my body decided to revolt in the form of a nasty cold and my Aunt Flo. Edward doted on me and were able to reconnect on an intellectual level. Yes, we had a healthy sex life, but being able to laugh, have intelligent conversations and just _be_ made me happy, too. Physical intimacy was important but intellectual intimacy was more. I had forgotten how much I loved that. Tyler and I had great intellectual intimacy. It masked the lack of physical connection and his sexual orientation.

On Monday, I went back to work, feeling like complete ass. I was a bitch to everyone who approached me. Not being able to breathe through my nose and the cramps made me quite unpleasant. Marcus almost sent me home, but I had a meeting with one of the staffers for the independent candidate. They had a statement that needed to be heard and I was the only who they trusted.

You want to know what that statement was?

I know you do.

Well, apparently one of the republican candidates liked to diddle little boys.

God, these politicians are no better than the celebrities I covered in Arts and Entertainment.

I took down the information and said that I’d fully investigate these claims. I wasn’t about to out a respected candidate on the whim of a staffer of an opposing candidate.

When I got back to the office, I told Marcus about the claim and he told me to give it to one of the interns to begin researching. I wanted to do it myself but I was feeling worse. I knew I was running a fever. Marcus sent me home and did, begrudgingly. He told me not to come in until I could breathe silently. I had the old lady crackle going on. Despite his insistence that I go home, I took home some research and told him that I was telecommuting until I was healthy.

Edward was surprised when I came home early on Monday. Then, he heard me sneezing and he sent me to bed. When I woke up, he had cooked some soup and fed me dinner in bed. I was miserable for three days. To make things even more pleasant, I went in for my shot and was bitching up a storm at the nursing student who gave it to me. She just jabbed me and I felt like I was stabbed. Where she gave me my injection, it was sore and bruised slightly.

The morning that Edward was going to pick up Alice, I was searching for my favorite pencil. I had it in my bag and I was meeting with the mayor today. I needed that pencil along with my digital recorder. That was missing, too.

“Edward, have you seen my purple pencil and digital recorder?” I asked tersely. I didn’t have time for this shit.

“Check the office,” Edward replied from the bathroom.

I smoothed my skirt and walked to the office. It had been overtaken with Edward’s equipment. I know that he was working on that game, but it was geek central in there. It was tidy, but the sheer amount of technology in the room boggled my mind. It also angered me. I knew I was being irrational. I told Edward he could use this room. We were roommates, living together. He needed a space to himself, but not knowing where my pencil and my digital recorder was pissed me off. Not wanting to touch Edward’s equipment, I stomped back to the bathroom and threw open the door. “I don’t want to disrupt your stuff. I couldn’t find it,” I snapped.

“Whoa, baby. Relax,” he said as he wrapped his towel around his waist. “Worse comes to worse, you can use your phone as a digital recorder.”

“It’s not _my_ recorder,” I hissed. “Did you touch it?”

“Why would I touch your recorder? I know you use it for work,” Edward argued back.

“What about the pencil? I love that pencil,” I growled.

“Bella, this is a bit much. Perhaps you left them on your desk,” Edward said, trying to calm me.

I jumped back. I was still feeling like shit, ornery and cranky. I was running late and I needed my shit. “I didn’t leave them at work,” I yelled. “I had them. In my bag. Where. Are. They?”

“I don’t know, Bella. I can’t exactly pull them out of my ass,” Edward yelled back. “Look, I’m running late to pick up my sister. They are going to be landing in less than an hour.”

“So, you can’t help me?” I spat. “They still have to go through customs!”

“Bella, I don’t want to fight with you,” Edward said, pinching his nose. “This is ludicrous. I will buy a new set of pencils and a new digital recorder…”

“That’s not the point,” I said, crossing my arms. Huffing out a breath, I sneered at him. “You don’t get it and obviously you’re not going to help me. I’m going to go to work. I may or may not be late. I don’t know.”

“Bella, we’re going out to eat with Alice and Jasper,” Edward said.

“Make an excuse,” I said, turning on my heel and grabbing my bag. I left the apartment, trying to stop the angry, irrational tears from falling. I had a job to do and pissed off that I didn’t have the right tools to do it. Once I got into the office, I sat down and sobbed quietly. I had fought with Edward over the _stupidest_ reason. Being sick, working myself this hard and being away from him had made me into something I hated.

“You okay, Bella?” asked Marcus as he knocked on my cube.

“Yeah,” I said, as I wiped my eyes. “Just a really rough week.”

“Well, be grateful that it’s Friday,” he smiled. “I’m looking forward to your Halloween party tomorrow. My wife and I are getting a sitter and yeah. Totally pumped about it.”

“It’ll be fun,” I said, giving him a half-hearted smile. “Look, I have to go over the questions I need to ask the mayor, plus go over that research the intern emailed me about the tip from the staffer about the republican candidate.”

“Right. Are you sure you’re okay?” Marcus asked.

“I’ll be fine,” I said, turning to my desk. I heard Marcus leave and I logged into my computer. I opened my desk drawer to pull out my flash drive and next to the flash drive was my digital recorder and my damn pencil.

_Head. Desk._

**A/N: Trouble in paradise…Now, we all know what it’s like when you pick a fight. That’s what Bella did. She was stressed, hormonal and sick. She needed to let it out and she picked a fight with Edward. Was she wrong? Yes. Will she apologize for being a bitch? Yes. There is no excuse for her behavior but we’ve all been there…super stressed and overwhelmed with no way to deal with it. God, that was me last spring. I didn’t have a sexy green-eyed lover to pick my fights with…instead, it was with my dog. I always won. *snorts***

**Anyhow, no real pictures with this one. Previous pictures are on my blog and tumblr (links on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the arrival of Alice and Jasper and Halloween. What should Bella and Edward be for Halloween? (Yes, I want them to be couple-y). Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Sexy ones even more so. Leave a review with your suggestion! I promise a longer update next time, too! With lemons!**

 

 


	22. Halloween Hijinks

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next will be the arrival of Alice and Jasper and Halloween. What should Bella and Edward be for Halloween? (Yes, I want them to be couple-y). Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Sexy ones even more so. Leave a review with your suggestion! I promise a longer update next time, too! With lemons!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Halloween Hijinks**

**EPOV**

_What the hell just happened?_ I blinked as I listened to Bella slam the door shut, causing the walls to vibrate. Did we just fight over a god damned pencil? Really? And a digital recorder? I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously as I thought over what happened. _Bella’s got some ass-kissing to do. Dayum._

Shaking my head, I didn’t have time to dwell on it. I needed to finish getting ready, go to the costume shop to pick up our Halloween costumes and then to Sea-Tac to get my sister and her boyfriend. I left my face scruffy and fingered some gel through my hair before jogging to the closet. I swiped some boxer briefs, a pair of dark wash jeans and maroon sweater that I forced myself to buy. It was getting colder and my clothes were obviously more suited for summertime. Even the clothes down in Brazil were geared to summer. I spent a pretty penny on some winter wear. I felt it oddly calming and somewhat permanent. I would be here, in the states, with Bella during the winter months.

 _Though, her demeanor was awfully glacial this morning, Cullen._ I cringed at the memory of our stupid argument.

I finished my look with a camel-colored leather jacket along with a pair of boots. Grabbing my wallet, cell phone and car keys, I dashed out of the apartment, driving to the costume shop where I ordered Bella’s and my costume, along with Alice and Jasper’s order. I smiled when Bella told me to choose our costumes. She had been overwhelmed with work and had told me to choose whatever I wanted for Halloween. So, my pervy self, decided on Princess Leia in the slave costume while I was Han Solo. I was living out my geeky fantasy. Her costume left little the imagination and well, underwear would be non-existent. _Easy access._

My sister and Jasper decided to be Neo and Trinity from _Matrix._ Alice had cut her hair very short and dyed in a darker color. She was ready for a change, supposedly. Obviously, that change was drastic. Alice had always had long brunette hair reaching down to nearly her waist, all her life. So, seeing her with short hair, it will definitely be different.

I picked up the costumes, laying them in the backseat of my car before I sped off to Sea-Tac. I was picking up my sister and Jasper before dropping them off at the Edgewater, where they were staying while they were in Seattle. I had checked them in last night before Bella had gotten home so they could go to the hotel upon arrival. I know from experience that the jetlag from Rio to Seattle was killer! All I wanted to do after I spent the night worshiping my Bella was sleep. Bella, however, had other plans. Not that I was complaining, though. My body was a willing participant and making love to her was sweet. It took me nearly a week to get my body situated to the time change, not to mention recuperate from the marathon weekend of sex. Alice and Jasper were only going to be here for five days before flying back to Isle Esme. So, checking them in yesterday would allow them to sleep the most of the day and get their bodies on Seattle time.

Parking in the short term lot, I went down to baggage claim, flipping through some emails. I had reached out to a handful of local composers to possibly collaborate with me on the score for my game. I started working on the score, but I’m not a musical composer. I took music theory in college, but I wanted the score to epic. Obviously, I needed guidance to make that happen. I had received the names from my friend at the piano bar. A few of them responded to my request and I had meetings set up for the week after next to discuss possible collaborations and working with their performance groups to make recordings.

Secretly, I was also hoping that Bella would call me to apologize for being so cranky this morning, or at least let me know if she had found her stuff. I had not received any such notification and my temper was escalating.

I loved my girl. More than anything, but right now, I was pretty fucking pissed at her.

I get that she was stressed out from her new job. The hours she was pulling were insane. Plus the fear of losing her job because of that new editor-in-chief? It did not seem like a very positive work environment.

The research I had done on the new editor, Alec Wright, was not good. He was an ultra-conservative man. Not that that’s a bad thing. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. My father is very conservative but he doesn’t force us to follow in his beliefs. He encouraged our differences in opinion and reveled when we had political conversations over the dinner table. It kept him on his toes.  Or so he said. More like he got his jollies off on arguing with us, but masking it as a political discussion.

Unlike my father, Alec liked to foist his opinion down people’s throats with his publications. He ruined several noted journalists because of his influence; blackballing them in the journalism world. We’re talking Pulitzer Prize winning writers that lost everything because Alec Wright deemed them unworthy, challenging their sources and defaming names. He was sued, but nothing ever stuck because of Alec’s word, or even something else. There was something about this guy that seemed underhanded and I was determined to figure out what it was. His behavior was disgusting. I could understand why Marcus, Bella’s boss, was a nervous wreck. He fit the bill of writers that were ruined by Alec’s actions. I prayed he was spared from the wrath of Alec Wright or that I found the _dirt_ on him to take Alec Wright down. As of right now, I have nothing. But, I’m determined to figure it out.

Back to Bella, I certainly understand not being able to do your job if you don’t have the proper tools and being frustrated about that. I was an ogre a time or two (or two hundred) during my time on the island if things were disturbed in my office. Rose had thrown several staplers at me once, when I bitched and moaned about not having _my stapler_ on my desk. I have a scar just above my left eyebrow from that altercation. I’m cringing at what will be waiting for me in my office upon my return.

If I go back to the island.

_If? You know you want to…with Bella._

But, to lash out at me to such magnitude? My heart just ached and I hated it. I hated fighting with her. I’d rather have flying office supplies sent in my direction then to feel like this. Sighing, I settled back on the bench I was on, waiting for Alice. Staring at my phone and willing it to magically send me messages from my ornery girlfriend was only causing me distress and anxiety. Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait long for my obnoxious sister. Alice’s squealing broke my reverie and she was skipping toward me, dragging Jasper behind her. Her hair was shockingly short. It was a deep brown, nearly black, with caramel highlights, spiked out artfully. It was cute and knowing Alice, it fit her. It made her look even more like an elf. “Edward!” she screeched, jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly.

“Oh, my GOD!” I laughed, returning her embrace. It felt good to see her. I missed my family very much. I loved Bella and I wanted to be with her, but seeing Alice reminded me what was at home, waiting for me. _God, I want to convince Bella to move to the island with me. I want to be near my family._ “I’ve missed you, Ali,” I whispered against her neck.

“We’ve missed you, too,” she murmured back, looking at me. She frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Bella and I had a fight this morning. It’s nothing,” I said, waving it off.

“Bullshit, Edward. You’ve got the vacant eyes,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It was a stupid fight over something dumb and moronic,” I replied, giving her the brow, praying she would leave it be. Pursing her lips, she backed away. “How was the flight?”

“Long,” Jasper snorted. “I seriously want to run to the hotel. Being cramped in those seats for so long was torture, I tell you. They were designed people who are shorter than 5’3”. Alice fit in the seat perfectly. Me? I felt like I was in a damn sardine can. Not to mention, the flight attendant waited until I was asleep to breeze past me with the stupid drink cart and break my elbow.” He rolled up his sleeve, displaying a prominent bruise. “See? I’m scarred!”

“You’re such a pussy, Jasper,” Alice laughed, kissing his elbow.

“She also made a pass at me, darlin. Can you kiss something else to remind me who I belong to?” he purred.

“Stop seducing each other. This is my baby sister,” I barked, pulling Alice behind me. “I do not need that visual, thank you very much.”

“Jesus, someone needs to get laid,” Alice giggled, pinching my bicep. “Was this disagreement about sex?”

“I’m not having this conversation, Mary Alice Cullen. Not in the middle of the airport,” I deadpanned. “Get your shit so I can take you to the damn hotel.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alice giggled, dragging Jasper to the conveyor belt. Twenty minutes later, laden with three oversized suitcases, we lugged them out to the car. _I should have rented a SUV._ One bag plus the carry-ons were stored in the trunk. The remaining bags were jammed in the backseat with the costumes laid on top. Alice sat in the back, too. Jasper was in the front with me, reveling in my muscle car. He was petting the leather almost reverently, mumbling under his breath that he wanted to caress the seats with his naked body.

_I’ve done it, Jas. It’s fucking amazing._

I dropped them off at the hotel and gave them their room key along with their costumes. “What time do you want me to pick you up?” I asked as I started to pull out the suitcases.

“First off, the bags in the backseat are for you,” Alice replied. “Secondly, we’ll call you. I want to shower, crash and then see how we feel. Okay?” She wrapped me in another embrace. “I’m thinking we need to have a night out. A brother/sister date, hmmm?”

“That sounds kind of perfect, Ali-cat,” I whispered, kissing her head. With a wave, they left, disappearing into the lobby of the Edgewater. Sighing, I drove back to the apartment and somehow managed to get the two suitcases and costumes up to the apartment in one trip. Lugging the bags into the bedroom, I opened them up and saw a completely new wardrobe for me and a few items for Bella in one bag. Alice’s generosity knows no bounds. I quickly hung up the new clothes into the closet. It was getting packed with all of our clothes intermingling. My heart lurched as I remembered our stupid argument.

_Shake it off, Cullen. You weren’t wrong. She was. Wait for her to talk to you._

The other bag was a ‘care package’ of sorts from my family. There was several pounds of coffee from the resort. My mouth watered at that because Seattle’s Best wasn’t cutting it for me. I missed the cinnamon and clove infused coffee beans from home. Mom sent some of her famous oatmeal cookies, along with some pictures of the resort and family. Dad, in his ‘dad’ fashion, sent work for me. There were more mysterious thefts. Huilen had been caught, so it was another person stealing from our family. What was scary was that the thefts were not of cash or supplies, but money from our accounts. It was a hacker stealing our money.

Immediately, I went to my computer in the office and began working remotely. I contacted Rose, talking her through a secured feed. I changed our security protocols, enhancing the firewall and increasing the security measures around our bank accounts and spending accounts. I also did some hacking of my own, trying to figure out who was stealing from us. Whoever it was, covered their tracks and made it impossible for me to discern the culprit. They were as good as me or better. After four hours of trying to decode who was stealing from us, I had to walk away. My eyes were crossing and I was starving. I hadn’t eaten anything since last night.

I was finishing my lunch when my cell phone buzzed. It was Paul, Bella’s friend from the newspaper. I gritted my teeth. _Did you and Bella have a fight? She’s miserable today! – P_

_Talk to her, Paul. We’re not really speaking at the moment – E_

_I’ve tried. She’s just shut down. She’s going through the motions, but is not all here. Do I need to kick your ass? – P_

_Hate to break it to ya, I was not the bad guy. Talk to her. Perhaps you can shed some light on why she blew up at me. Also, tell Bella that I’m going out with Alice tonight. She doesn’t need to come home or see my ugly mug – E_

_Edward, you ain’t ugly. If I had your looks, I’d be a model on an Abercrombie and Fitch bag – P_

_You buy that crap? Abercrombie and Fitch clothing is for douchebag-wannabes, just like the CEO. Asstard – E_

_I know he’s a troll, but their jeans are the only things that fit my lanky ass. I’ll talk to Bella and yeah…pray that you didn’t fuck up because if you did…your balls will be acquainted with my knee. Followed closely by my mouth. Tee hee – P_

_o.O – E_

_I’m kidding. Later! – P_

_Paul, you scare me at times – E_

_I say it from a place of love. :-) - P_

I slipped my phone into my pocket, walking to the office to do some work on my computer game. I was nearly done with the story. It had roughly twenty ‘chapters’ with five smaller chapters inside of the main chapters. I was putting final touches on the last chapter, fine-tuning the characters and wrapping up the story. The final thing I needed to add was the score and the game would be ready for people willing to test it out. It could, hopefully, be on the market in less than a year. Working on the game for the remainder of the afternoon, I was immersed in fairies, elves, trolls and halflings. I was so ‘in the zone’ that I didn’t even hear my cell phone exploding next to me with text messages and phone calls.

The phone calls were from my sister. She was demanding my attention, allowing Jasper to sleep some more in the hotel room. The texts were from Paul, saying that he was taking Bella out for drinks and to _talk_ about her actions toward me. I saved my work on the game and went to freshen up before picking up my sister. I sent her a text, explaining that I would be there in a half hour.

When I pulled up to the Edgewater, Alice was in my car in a flash. She looked well-rested and eager to be out. “Where are you taking me on our date, big brother?”

“You don’t waste any time, Ali-cat,” I snickered, ruffling her hair. She smacked my hand away and gave me a playful glower. “There’s a nearby fish bar, Anthony’s. It’s pretty casual, but really good.”

“I just spent a day on a plane. Casual is perfect,” Alice smiled. I nodded, pulling away from the curb and driving the short distance to the restaurant. We were seated immediately and ordered some beers. “Hmmm, this is good.”

“The beer or the company?” I snorted, arching a brow over my menu.

“Both,” she smirked. “I’ve missed you, Edward. I know that you want to be up here because you can’t be away from Bella, but you’re finally _normal_ and you up and go to live with your girlfriend in Seattle. I love Bella for what she did for you, but I miss my dorky big brother.”

Blushing, I took her hand in mine. “If Jasper had to come back to the states, would you want to stay at the resort?” I countered. “But, I’ve missed you and everyone else, too. I can’t wait to see you around Christmas.”

“To answer your question? Probably not,” she said wistfully. “He’s my _one_. You know?”

“Yeah, I do,” I replied, giving her a crooked grin. “Bella’s my _one_ , too.”

“But, there’s trouble in paradise,” Alice said sagely. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. “I’ll take that as a yes. Talk to me, Edward.”

“Let’s order first. I’m hungry and the turkey sandwich I ate a few hours ago did very little sate my hunger,” I said as I beckoned for the server. We ordered our meals, along with some appetizers.

“Okay, enough stalling, Edward,” Alice said, arching a brow. “Tell Mama Alice all your problems.”

“Mama Alice?” I snorted.

“Whatever, Edward. Spill it,” she laughed.

“It’s stupid, really. Bella received a promotion. A great promotion, but the editor-in-chief at the paper is a douche,” I replied. “He’s ultra conservative and tries to force his opinions on his readers. Not to mention, he’s ruined several careers of well-known journalists. Because of her new position, I haven’t seen my girlfriend for more than a few hours here and there since she started it full-time about a month ago. Fast forward to this morning.” I huffed out a sigh and leaned forward, downing the rest of my beer. “Bella and I had this ludicrous fight over the stupidest thing. I love my girl, but fuck me, she’s OCD about her supplies.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Alice giggled. The server came, delivering our appetizers.

“It’s worse than me,” I said, my eyes wide. “She needs to have thirteen pens, five pads of steno paper, three legal pads and her digital recorder in her bag at all times. She has a preference, too. She loves to use her _purple_ pencil for interviews, _pink_ for outlines, _green_ for ideas and _blue_ for actually writing stories. This morning, she was all in a tizzy because she couldn’t find her purple pencil, nor her digital recorder. She alluded to the fact that I may have taken them. I don’t touch her things for work. She’s like an irritable grizzly, just coming out of hibernation, if things aren’t perfect. The fact that she blamed me for it, pissed me off. On top of that, she was just downright bitchy.”

“She’s testing you,” Alice replied, pursing her lips. “She wants to see how far you’ll go for her.”

“I’d go to the ends of the earth for her, but that behavior was rude,” I snarled. “She has yet to contact me and apologize. I did nothing wrong. Yet, she treated me like I was the bad guy.”

“I’m not defending her, but in her eyes, she probably saw you as the interloper and the reason why her stuff went missing. It’s irrational, but the female mind makes zero sense,” Alice laughed.

“So, what happens now?” I asked, spinning my pint around.

“Bella has some major ass-kissing to do. You were not wrong. She was. She knows it, too. That’s _why_ she’s not contacting you,” Alice replied. The server came with our food, clearing the appetizers and refilling my beer. We smiled in appreciation before turning back to our conversation. “It’ll be fine. She’ll apologize, you’ll have make-up sex and then you’ll be happy again.”

“I hope so,” I grumbled, poking at my halibut. Alice threw a French fry at me. I scowled at her. “Stop throwing deep-fried food at me, brat.”

“Pull your head out of your ass,” she guffawed. “It will be fine. Plus, your Halloween costumes…have some fun with that.”

“Ugh, Ali,” I groaned.

“Onto better news,” she beamed. “News from the home front.”

“Well, I got Dad’s little tidbit of information,” I retorted. “How long has that been going on?”

She made a face. “It started once we signed the contract with the new liquor distributor. We also got a deal through them, to get more money off our food as well. The non-perishable items are through the new distributor. We apparently pissed someone off,” Alice sighed.

“But, it can’t be Huilen. She was a hard worker but not the sharpest tool in the shed. It has to be someone with technical expertise,” I said, arching a brow. “What about Joham?”

“He’s in jail with Huilen,” Alice sighed. “Who else have we pissed off?”

“Zafrina, Victoria, Lauren,” I snorted derisively.

“Any of them have that sort of talent?” Alice asked.

“Lauren was more into spreading her legs than knowing anything about technology. Victoria was a sadistic bitch who got her jollies off on scarring me permanently. Zafrina _could_ have the knowledge, but I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I tried to track down the culprit but they covered their tracks. I’ve increased security protocols and it should be more challenging to access the accounts, plus it’ll alert you, Dad, Rose and me if someone tries to breach the security measures I have in place. What else is going on at Isle Esme?”

“Well, I hired another concierge and wedding planner. Plus, the new web design is increasing our popularity. We’re booked through 2016! The conversion of Victoria’s villa has begun into two smaller villas, plus we’ve acquired five more that are roughly the same size. We’re also building seven more luxury villas, just south of your place for more illustrious guests who are willing to fork over the big bucks for privacy. A couple asked if they could rent out your villa for the remainder of their trip because it was so far off the beaten path. They were offering us an enormous amount of money to do so. However, we denied their request but it got us thinking. Hence, the construction on the new massive villas,” Alice beamed.

“Why did you hire another concierge?” I asked. “Rose is so picky…”

“That’s another tidbit of information,” Alice squealed. She reached into her purse and handed me a pile of pictures.

“What’s this?” I flipped through the pictures, confused as to why they were black and white and fuzzy. Then, it dawned on me. They’re sonogram pictures. “Rose is pregnant?”

“Yep. She’s roughly three months along, close to four months. She didn’t want to say anything because of previous miscarriages, but she and Emmett will be parents in the middle of March. You’re going to be an uncle!” Alice said, pulling out a very prominent pictures that looked like an actual baby. “There’s the head, spine, foot and hand, waving at his Uncle Eddie.”

“They’re having a boy?” I asked, caressing the photo.

“It’s too soon to tell, but Emmett is adamant that he only fathers boys,” Alice giggled. “Rose thinks that the baby is a girl.”

“What’s your expert opinion?” I quipped.

“Boy,” Alice said, nodding emphatically. “But, who knows. As long as the baby is healthy, that’s all that matters.”

“Wow,” I breathed. “A baby. That’s amazing.”

“Makes you want one, yeah?” Alice said, her eyes dreamy.

“I want to be married first,” I replied. “But, yeah, I want one. Or a gaggle.”

“A gaggle?” Alice laughed. “Oh, big brother. You’ll be lucky if you get two, maybe three. A gaggle ain’t happening. I’m pretty certain Bella doesn’t want a litter of children.” She smiled at me. “You are going to be a good daddy, though.”

“I hope so,” I shrugged. “You don’t have any news, do you? I mean, you chopped your hair. You’re not going through some sort of crisis?”

“No, Edward. I’m fine. My hair was just getting heavy, so I cut it off. Jasper and I are happy, enjoying our blissful nights in my villa and working at the resort during the day,” she smiled. I wrinkled my nose. “What? Did you expect me to be a virginal prude? I have sex, Edward.”

“I don’t want to know about it, Alice. And keep your voice down,” I hissed.

She stuck out her tongue and continued eating her meal. Over dinner, I told her about Bella’s birthday. The PG-13 version, of course. I didn’t want to impart a double standard, sharing the smexy details of Bella’s birthday celebration and defiling my car. I just told Alice about the spa night, picnic, and original composition at the piano bar. My sister swooned. _Of course, she did_. Before I knew it, the restaurant was closing and our server was handing me the bill. I paid with cash and left restaurant. “Tell your girl that I’m going to be at your place bright and early for some girly bonding time. So, don’t keep her up too late having the make-up sex.”

“Say goodnight, Alice,” I snorted. She ruffled my hair and left the car, dancing into the Edgewater. I drove back to the apartment, seeing Bella’s Volvo in the parking garage. Gulping, I got out of my car and rode up the elevator to our floor. I felt like I was walking to my own execution. My anger had waned, but it was still lying in wait to explode if something happened. Using my keys, I let myself into the apartment. The lights were out and it was quiet, save for the hum of the refrigerator. I slipped off my coat and hung it up in the closet. Walking to the office, I plugged in my cell phone. I checked in the kitchen and poked my head into the living room. I almost didn’t see it.

There was a shift on the couch along with a quiet sniffle.

“Bella?”

“Yeah,” she said dejectedly. I flipped on the lights and saw my girl sitting on the couch in one of my t-shirts, clutching my pillow and looking absolutely awful. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was snotty and her hair was pulled up into a sloppy knot at the top of her head. “Do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you, Bella,” I sighed, walking to sit across from her.

“Then, why aren’t you sitting next to me?” she whimpered.

“Because I want to look at you,” I replied. She bit her lip, nodding slowly but her eyes showed that she was registering my need to sit across from her and not next to her as rejection. “Why did you blow up at me?”

“I suck,” she snorted humorlessly. I arched a brow. “I don’t know. I’ve been a mess with work and…” She trailed off, twisting the ring on her finger. “I’m making excuses. I’m sorry, Edward. I don’t know what happened this morning, but I was just so flustered and angry.”

“We all have those moments,” I said, leaning forward to take her hands into mine. She was going to rub her skin raw with the twisting of her ring. She was trembling when I held her delicate hands. “Talk to me, Bella. This is more than just the pencil and recorder.”

“I’m just overwhelmed,” she sighed, tears streaming down her face. “Alec is criticizing my articles that I’m gearing my opinion to the more liberal candidates. I’m giving both sides an equal shake, but he’s adamantly denying it. He threatened to not publish my most recent article unless I rewrote it.”

“Have you reminded him about your constitutional right of freedom of the press?” I asked, my temper spiking.

“You’re right, Edward, but I can’t lose my job. I’ve spent more times in Marcus’s office, trying to rework articles than actually chasing them,” Bella sniffled, wiping her nose with a Kleenex. “Plus, Alec gave me grief for taking time off while I was sick last week. He’s imparting a new policy. No fever, you come to work.”

“This guy sounds like a slave driver,” I growled angrily. I knew I had to find something on this guy. I’d use my sleuthing expertise to bring him down.

“I used to love to go to work. Now? It’s awful,” she sighed, curling up into a tighter ball. “There’s talk of a strike, but Alec threatened to use all freelance writers and anyone who’d strike would be out of a job. I am sorry for lashing out at you, Edward. I was pissed off over my job and what I’m dealing with there. You’ve been nothing but supportive, loving and downright perfect while I acted like a first-class bitch.”

“I’m far from perfect, Bella. The one thing that will be constant is that I’m always going to support you and love you, even when you’re being a first-class bitch. I’m not going to lie and say what happened this morning didn’t bother me. It did. Very much,” I said, arching a brow.

Fresh tears began falling over Bella’s cheeks. She buried her face into the pillow, sobbing quietly. I think she was apologizing, but it was muffled by the pillow. I hated seeing her so broken up. I moved to sit next to her, gathering her in my arms. She threw her arms around my neck, apologizing over and over again. My girl was emotionally exhausted. I held her tightly, not saying anything as she cried herself out. Pulling back, Bell looked at me. Her eyes were even puffier and her nose scarlet from her crying. “I am sorry, Edward. Please forgive me for being awful this morning.”

“I forgive you, gorgeous girl,” I said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m so hot right now,” she deadpanned, wiping her face. I chuckled, holding her on my lap and idly tracing my fingers along her thigh. She tucked her head against my shoulder. “Can we go to bed? Today has just been awful and…”

“Of course, love,” I replied, picking her up easily. I carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I stripped down to my boxer briefs, curling around her. She snuggled against me and slipped her leg between mine. One of my arms cradled her head and the other hung loosely around her waist, scratching her lower back. With each pass of my hands, her shirt rode up. I felt the curve of her ass and laughed quietly. “Where are your panties?”

“Gone,” she whispered huskily. I looked down at her and her eyes were glinting with the promise of sex and a lot of it. I quickly caught up to her, covering her mouth with mine.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, Alice arrived with Jasper early, just like she promised. We were barely coherent when Alice called us. When she arrived, Alice dragged Bella from the apartment to spend some time doing girly things while she handed me a list of things that needed to be done to the apartment to make it extra spooky and scary for the party.

Jasper and I spent a majority of the morning running errands and getting the necessary supplies. I also stopped to pick something up for Bella for her to wear to night. Jasper did ask about me and Bella as we made my stop. I told him that we were fine and left it at that. Once we got the supplies, I told Jasper to begin decorating while I began preparing the food for the party. I had a few recipes but Alice provided me some more in her list of shit to do. The food was ready to go, set up on the dining room table. The apartment looked creepy and sensual. Theatrical lights were sporadically spread all over and it gave the place an awesome vibe. As I was putting finishing touches in the living room, Alice and Bella walked in, laughing with each other.

“Wow!” Alice breathed. “This looks far better than I imagined!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mary Alice,” I deadpanned.

“Awww, don’t get your boxers in a knot, Edward Anthony,” she quipped. “Jasper and I are going back to the hotel to get ready. We’ll be back around eight.” Bella pressed her car keys into Alice’s hand and they hugged before my sister and Jasper left.

“This does look awesome, Edward. It doesn’t even look like the same apartment,” Bella said as she looked around. I crept behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. “Hmmm, miss me?”

“Always,” I purred, kissing her neck. “I got you a present.”

“Is it sparkly?” she giggled, turning in my arms.

I smiled wickedly and dragged her into our bedroom. Bella and I had been experimenting with anal play while we were making love. She had purchased a butt plug but I picked up something for her to wear tonight, under her costume. “Close your eyes, Miss Swan,” I crooned. Bella gave me a look but complied. I took out the bag with her new pink, sparkly butt plug and placed it in her hands. She cracked open her eyes, tearing into the bag. She blushed crimson.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked.

“Yep,” I said, taking it out of the box. “I may have forgiven you for what happened yesterday, but tonight you will wear this. You are my slave.” I opened the closet door, revealing her very sexy costume. Bella’s blush deepened and she rubbed her thighs together. “Do you like this?”

“I’ve always been intrigued by BDSM,” she replied, her voice breathy.

“Me, too. I don’t think I could handle the punishment aspect,” I said flatly. “I’ve been on the receiving end of it too many times with Victoria. But, bondage and control?”

“So, I’m your slave tonight?” Bella asked. She walked to the costume, inspecting it and squeaking when she realized there were no panties to go with it. “Boy, am I glad that I got waxed today.”

“You’re not going to fight me on this?” I asked.

“I told you to pick our costumes. I’ve also been a bad girl,” she replied, giving me a seductive smirk. “I need to be punished.”

I gulped and stared at her. _Play the role_. “Very well, Bella. I’m glad you’re amenable to your punishment. Please, go shower and be ready to receive your gift in an hour.”

“How should I wear my hair?” she asked, her eyes black with desire.

“Up. I want everyone to see you wear my collar,” I said, holding up the costume’s leash.

“You should be wearing a Jabba the Hut costume if you were truly playing it that way,” Bella giggled. “But, I don’t think you’d look good in all of that fat.” I snorted. Bella walked over to me and kissed me deeply, plunging her tongue into my mouth. “One hour?”

“Yes and do not touch yourself or make yourself come, Isabella,” I said. “Your orgasms are mine tonight. In one hour, be naked on the bed, prepared to feel your gift.” I gently tapped her ass and sent her toward the bathroom. She squeaked before walking inside, closing the door. I picked up the butt plug and went to wash it thoroughly. I also picked up the lube from my excursion, placing them both on the bedside table. I went to grab my costume. I slid on the brown leather pants. They were tight around the ass and thighs, but were looser around the calves. I tied the holster around my hips and my thigh. Next was my white shirt and dark brown vest. My shirt was unbuttoned halfway, displaying my chest. I cuffed the shirt sleeves, attaching the leather cuffs around my wrists.

While Bella finished getting ready, she called to me. I walked to our bedroom to find my girl kneeling on the bed, completely naked. Her breasts were heaving, nipples on prominent display. I wanted to take one of the rosy buds into my mouth and taste her porcelain skin. Her legs were spread, showing me her bare pussy, already glistening from our conversation from earlier. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, curled and cascading over her shoulder in chocolate waves. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she was a picture of submission. I couldn’t handle seeing her like this all of the time. I loved our relationship. I liked it when she took control over me. But tonight, it was all about controlling her. Just for tonight.

“You look like a vision, Isabella,” I whispered. “So beautiful.” Gently, I cupped her chin and raised her face to look at me. “Perhaps clothing should optional?”

“Don’t push it, Edward,” she quipped, arching a sexy eyebrow to me.

“Kidding,” I chuckled, caressing her cheek with my hand. Her makeup was sexy and sultry. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Bella. I want so badly to call everyone and say that the party is canceled so I can worship your body.”

“Sounds good,” she replied huskily.

“But, I think that delayed gratification will be good, too. When everyone is gone, you will come so hard,” I growled lowly. “Turn around, on your hands and knees, ass in the air. Spread your legs as far as you can go. I want to see your swollen pussy and how wet it is for me.”

“Holy fuck,” she whimpered, turning around. She was on her elbows, arching her back while she spread her legs. She was fucking dripping. I smiled as I cupped the globes of her ass. She wriggled slightly. With my palm, I smacked her thigh. “Ow!”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” I said. “You want me to touch this.”

“Do you see how turned on I am?” she moaned. “How am I supposed to go without panties and not stain the furniture?”

“You’ll sit on my lap and stain my pants,” I replied, tracing random circles on her ass, teasing her. I looked at her body, wanting and desperate for me. Her clit was swollen and throbbing from between her legs. With one singular finger, I ran it the length of her slit. She shuddered. “Don’t come, Isabella.”

“You’re torturing me,” she panted.

“I needed a taste,” I smiled, slipping my finger between my lips. “Hmmmm, sweetest ambrosia. I can’t wait to taste you later and fuck you with my tongue.” I winked at her before turning to the nightstand with the plug and lube. “Now, if it’s too much for you, let me know and I’ll take this out. My goal is to you wear this little jewel all night and keep wearing it as I fuck you.”

“Seriously, Edward. I’m going to come from hearing you talk,” she breathed. “Can’t you fuck me now? Take the edge off?”

“I want you to feel so amazing, tonight,” I whispered, pressing soft kisses to her back. “There will be no part of you that will not be cherished by my mouth, my fingers and my cock. However, if you come while I put this inside of you, no sex for a week. No orgasms. No masturbation.”

“Okay,” she said, her voice sounding determined.

I warmed the plug with my hands before coating it with lube. I also coated my fingers, circling her puckered hole. “Relax, Bella. I won’t hurt you,” I whispered. She nodded and let out a deep sigh. Her body tension lessened and I was able to slip one of my fingers inside of her ass. Moving it slowly, I allowed her to become used to it before adding another finger. She was leaking wetness from her pussy, dripping down her leg. “Don’t come, Bella. I want so badly to make love to you.”

“I want you to make love to me,” she said quietly. “Put it in, Edward. Please?”

I nodded before I slipped the plug into my hand. It was still warm, glittering under the bright light of the bedroom. “Relax, baby,” I commanded gently as I placed the plug at her asshole. She sighed again and I slipped inside of her. Bella moaned, fisting her hand on the bedspread. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am just so close,” she said, her voice straining.

“Sit up,” I said. She did and moved very stiffly. “I know it feels uncomfortable, but think when I’m inside of you.”

“Not helping with the no orgasm thing,” she laughed, smacking my arm. I smirked and helped her to her feet. I picked up the costume and dressed her carefully. With each movement, she lost the stiffness as she got used to the plug being inside of her. She looked like a walking sin. Her breasts were pushed together. Her stomach was flat and on full display with the skirt hanging low around her hips. I attached her ‘collar’ and manacles around her wrists. She was bound and looked like a perfect slave. “I’m guessing an hour before you take me back here to fuck my brains out.”

“My dear Miss Swan, you underestimate my powers of restraint,” I purred, gliding my fingers along her bare thigh, moving close to her core. She whimpered. I pulled on her collar lightly and kissed her, plundering her mouth with my tongue. She melted against me, eagerly nipping at my mouth. The phone rang and our party was starting. “You ready, Bella?”

“Ready to explode,” she laughed anxiously. “Thank God these skirts are thick or everyone would know that I’m dripping down my thighs in need of you.”

I took her hands and led her into the bathroom. I set her on the bathtub, moving her skirts out of the way. “Spread your legs,” I demanded. She did and she was coated with her arousal. I picked up a towel, wiping down her swollen lips and cleaning her up. “A little better, yes?”

“Your cock is much more wanted,” she replied dryly. I smirked at her and guiding us into the living room. She picked up the phone, allowing entry for Ben and Angela. The door opened and they walked in. Angela was dressed as Christine from the _Phantom of the Opera_ with Ben as the Phantom. “I love your costume, Ang!” Bella squealed, hugging her friend.

“I love yours, Bella. Ben’s been trying to get me to be Slave Leia for years but I do not have the body,” Angela laughed, gawping at my girl’s flat tummy. “Did you choose the costumes, Edward?”

“I’m a geek at heart,” I shrugged, taking the platter of jello shots. “What flavors do you have?”

“Raspberry with vanilla vodka,” Ben pointed out to the red shot. “Lime with tequila, making it like a margarita. Pineapple with coconut rum and orange with amaretto.”

“Oooh, those all sound sooooo good,” Bella moaned.

“They’re quite potent, too,” Ben chuckled. “Angela and I got quite blitzed while we were making them last night.”

“We also christened the kitchen counter,” Angela snickered. “Who knew that jello shots would bring out the animal in my normally reserved hubby?”

“Let’s do one now,” Bella purred, staring at me. I tugged on her hands, kissing her softly. “Please, master?”

“Later, slave,” I growled.

“You two are so nauseating,” Ben laughed.

“Shut up! They’re cute,” Angela scowled. “It’s good to see you guys have your displays of affection. It’s a little scary that you’re calling each other master and slave, but you’re playing a part. Right?”

“Yes, Angela,” I chuckled. “Neither one of us is into that. We’re just living out a fantasy tonight.” The phone rang again. It was Paul, Jessica and Mike. Jessica and Mike were dressed as Greek gods, wearing togas and sandals. Paul was dressed as ‘Magic Mike’ with a pair of low-slung black pants, no shirt and a black tie around his neck. “Where’s your man, Paul?”

“Robert has a work function he needed to attend. He’ll be here around nine,” Paul replied, kissing my cheek. “Did you two kiss and make up?”

“Multiple times, Paul,” Bella snickered, draping herself over me. “Is Robert going to be in costume?”

“Yep. He’s Big Dick Rick from _Magic Mike_. He’s wearing the fireman’s uniform. I was going to die when I saw him. I wanted to peel off his suspenders with my teeth,” Paul moaned, clutching his hands over his chest.

“Down, boy,” Bella laughed. “Do I need to break out the hose?”

“Nah. I just need booze,” Paul shrugged. “You have some wine?” I nodded and led him to the kitchen, offering him the choice of red or white. He chose red. “I’m glad that you and Bella got over your argument. Did she tell you why?”

“It’s all to do with Alec,” I said, opening up a bottle of beer.

“Yep. The newspaper is awful, Edward. Within the month he’s been here, twenty reporters have lost their jobs,” Paul cringed. “This guy is such a douche canoe. He needs to go. I swear on my father’s grave, he’s the devil-incarnate.”

“I’m looking up information about this guy,” I said, arching a brow.

“Do you want me to be your eyes and ears inside the joint?” Paul asked giddily.

“And find out as much as you can, Paul. Be discreet,” I hissed.

“I can be discreet. I may be gay and flamboyant to a fault, but when it comes to researching subjects for stories, discreet is my middle name. If there is dirt on this jack ass, I’ll find it,” Paul said determinedly.

“Don’t do it on company time, Paul. I’d hate for you to…” I trailed off.

“Pssh,” Paul replied. “I’ve already sent off my resumes to other newspapers. Hell, I may even start my own entertainment blog. Kind of like Perez Hilton, but with taste and true information. Portray these actors and actresses in the light they deserve.”

“If you need an investor, I’m more than willing to help,” I said.

“You’re rich on top of being fuck-hot?” Paul squeaked. “Dude, you’re like my own personal wet dream.” He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll let you know if I want your help in starting up the blog. I’ve got some capital right now, I’m just looking for web designers to make it work.”

“I can do that, too,” I smirked. Paul’s eyes widened. “Seriously, man, I’m working on a computer game and if you want help on launching this site, I’d like to help. If not financially, then with the design.”

“Can we meet up next weekend?” Paul asked, his voice quiet.

“It’s a date, Paul,” I said, shaking his hand. He didn’t like that and he hugged me tightly, squealing like Alice. We broke a part and walked back to the living room. Bella was chatting with Angela and Jessica while Mike and Ben were fussing over the music that we had playing. The phone rang again and it was the security guard informing us that Marcus and his wife were here. They were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Smith, complete with a tuxedo for Marcus and a slinky black dress for Diana, Marcus’ wife. She even had a fake gun strapped around her thigh. The only people missing from the party were my sister and Jasper.

Bella’s emails and phone calls to Becca had gone unanswered. She had prayed that Becca would show up, but as the night continued, Becca didn’t arrive. Alice did, an hour and half late. There was an issue with Jasper’s hair dye. It exploded and covered his skin, causing him to sit in the shower for an hour, washing the black dye from his body. So, Jasper was not raven-haired. He was his usual blonde color. It was weird to see Neo from _The Matrix_ with blonde hair.

The party was in full-swing. Robert, Paul’s boyfriend, arrived just before ten and he was a hoot. Not to mention a flirt. I thought Paul was bad, but Robert was much more a flirtatious guy. It was all in good fun, but it was odd to see my girl blush at the attention from another man. I knew he was very much in love with Paul, but the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. I reminded Bella of our arrangement for when our guests left. I caressed her ass, pushing against her butt plug. Her blush deepened and she gave me a hungry glare. I just smiled softly, going to get more food.

Jasper had to be cut off around midnight. He was tongue fucking my sister. I nearly threw him in the shower to calm him down. Marcus and Diana had to leave a little after that, claiming they needed to relieve the babysitter. Alice, Angela, Bella and Jessica were dancing to some bad nineties music. Angela and Jessica were completely hammered. Alice was not as drunk, but still quite uninhibited. Bella was buzzed. She told me while she practically mounted me in the kitchen that she was keeping her wits about her so she could feel every inch of my body inside of her.

Around half-past one, Jasper passed out on the floor and that put the kibosh on the party. With the help of Ben, Mike, Robert and Paul, we moved Jasper to the guest bedroom and tucked him into the bed, removing his leather clothing. Paul took great joy in that, squealing when he saw that Jasper was commando underneath his leather breeches. Jasper didn’t even stir. He just snored loudly, laying spread-eagled on the bed. Alice, in her drunken state, stumbled into the bedroom and began removing her leather outfit. I pushed the men out, closing the door behind me so I didn’t see my naked sister. Our friends helped us clean up the bottles of beer along with plates of food before leaving.

We blew out the candles, flipped off the lights and walked to our bedroom. Bella was staring at me, begging for release with her deep, brown eyes. “Have you come, Isabella?” I asked, my voice deep with desire.

“No, but I’m aching for you, _master_ ,” she crooned.

“Take off your clothes, Bella and lay on the bed with your hands above your head,” I commanded. She smirked, slipping off the bra from her costume. Her breasts bounced free. Turning hypnotically, she lowered her skirts, revealing her jewel still encased in her ass. I stood behind her, grasping her hips. “Are you okay, Bella?”

“Yes,” she breathed, rotating her hips against my growing erection. “How soon until I feel you where the jewel is?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” I asked, kissing her neck. She moaned, nodding enthusiastically. “Not tonight, love. You will be tender. Perhaps in a week or two?” I cupped her ass before pressing against her plug. “You’re stalling, Isabella. On the bed with your hands above your head.” She crawled onto the bed, her back arched to display her ass to me. With a cheeky grin, Bella turned over, putting her hands above her head. She was stretched, her sexy body on display for me. I walked to the head of the bed and connected her manacles which were still around her wrists to the headboard. “No touching, Isabella. All of your pleasure will come from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, rubbing her thighs together.

“Spread your legs,” I barked. She complied immediately. Her pussy was red and needy, her juices flowing out of her readily.

“You’re awfully overdressed, baby,” she said, eyeing my clothes. “I’m naked and shackled to our bed. You’re getting a show while I’m staring at you in your sexy leather pants. I’d rather be staring at your cock. Is it hard?”

I smirked, quickly unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it from my body. I crawled over her, straddling her body. I unbuttoned my pants, removing my straining arousal from its leather prison. “What do you think, Isabella?”

“Hmmm, I think I need to suck it,” she purred, staring at the purple head of my cock. Her chocolate eyes captured mine. “Master, may I suck your cock?”

“Fuck,” I whimpered as I moved closer to her mouth. She licked the tip of my cock before winking at me. I thrust my hips slightly and slid between her lips. I kept all of my weight off of her, fucking her mouth with my cock. Bella hummed and suckled around me appreciatively. Her teeth lightly crazed the skin of my erection, causing the most pleasurable tingles to erupt in my belly. “God, you look so fucking perfect sucking my cock.”

Bella hummed around me, sucking in her cheeks around me. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive head. I was losing myself in her mouth, her enjoyment of doing this for me. My balls began to retreat closer to my body and I knew I was close to coming inside of her mouth.

“Oh, my GOD,” I moaned, my body igniting in flames. “Bella, baby…I’m…” Bella must have known what was happening as she began bobbing her head in earnest, nipping lightly at my turgid skin. My orgasm zipped through me like lightening. Streams of my release shot down her throat and I bit back a roar of ecstasy, mindful of our houseguests. I rolled off her and collapsed on the bed. Bella was smacking her lips, smiling eagerly. “You look like a cat who got the cream.”

“I did,” she giggled. “Don’t think this weird but your spunk tastes pretty good. What do you eat?”

“Food,” I laughed. I arched a brow, curious as to what she was saying. I leaned over, kissing her deeply and tasting remnants of my release on her mouth and tongue. It wasn’t offensive, but she definitely tasted better. “Not bad,” I said against her mouth. “But, I need to taste you to make a fair comparison.” I deepened our kiss and allowed my hands to travel over her body. When I reached between her legs, I found her drenched. Her folds were completely soaked with her arousal. “My, my, my,” I crooned. “Does sucking me off make you wet?”

“A combination of tasting you, the plug inside of me and knowing that I walked around the entire night without panties,” she panted.

“Do you want to come, Bella?” I asked, circling my finger just around her clit.

“Please, please, please, Edward. Please, may I come?” she pleaded.

“No begging, my gorgeous girl. You will come. Many times,” I whispered, kissing her lips one last time before moving down her body. My lips wrapped around her breast and I flicked her nipple eagerly. Her moans were loud. Her body arched for me, desperately needing more of my touch, my caresses. I didn’t stay attached to her breast for very long. I wanted…no, _needed_ to taste her sweet, succulent nectar between her legs. It had taunted me since I placed the plug into her ass all those hours earlier. I lay between her legs, staring at her perfect, pink and wet sex. I licked my lips in anticipation before devouring her. She barked out a yelp when my tongue slid between her folds, gathering her wetness from the source.

Pressing wet kisses along her lower lips, I found her clit and flicked it with my tongue. My fingers slid into her body, moving easily in and out. Bella was rolling her hips and panting heavily. She was so close before. With my tongue flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves and my hands moving relentlessly inside of her pulsating pussy, she was bound to explode all over me.

“Edward, more!” she begged, looking down at me. “I need you, baby!”

“I want you to come like this, Isabella,” I growled, biting down on her inner thigh. She bucked against me and I reattached my mouth to her sex. I didn’t move until I felt the flutter around my fingers and an increase in the wetness pouring from her body. She was barely holding on and soon her body was going to experience the most awesome of pleasures.

“FUCK! EDWARD!!” she screamed as she came. Her release exploded from her body. My fingers were cramped inside of her as I curled them up in her. I wanted her to be quiet because of Alice and Jasper, but hearing her come undone like this was so hot. I kept my mouth on her and fingers inside of her until she collapsed onto the bed, boneless and panting heavily. I kissed her clit once more, earning a shudder from my girl. “Your tongue…bronzed…holy hell…sucked me dry…”

“What?” I snickered, crawling up her body to hover over her.

“Don’t mind me. You just drained me,” she said, giving me a sated smile.

“So, you don’t want me to make love to you?” I asked, kissing her neck to her ear. “I’m hard for you. Hearing you scream my name as I licked your sweet pussy…hmmm, it does things to me, Isabella.”

“You’re still wearing your pants,” Bella said. “I’d help take them off, but I’m still shackled to the headboard.”

“That you are, Miss Swan,” I smirked. “On your hands and knees, Isabella. I want to see my cock slide in and out of you while I play with your jewel.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered, turning onto her belly and rising up to all fours.

“That’s the intention, slave,” I growled, tossing my pants onto the floor. I lightly smacked her ass, earning a guttural moan from my girl. My dick was leaking and begging for action. So, I coated it with her wetness.

“Oh…Edward, please,” she whimpered, turning to look at me. I lined myself up with her entrance, staring into her eyes as I slammed into her. “SHIT! So good! So FULL!” I smirked, pressing against her plug as I moved within her, slowly and deeply. I could feel it through the thin membrane of skin between her pussy and her ass.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” I asked, gripping her hip.

“More, master,” she panted, pushing against me. I obliged her, filling her with my erection. I could feel every inch of her quaking sex. With my right hand, I twisted her jewel and massaged her clit with my left. She was a mess of incoherent mumbles, glistening skin and clenching pussy muscles. Her center was gripping me so tightly that I could barely move. “Fuck! I’m going to come, master. Please, may I come? Please?”

“Just a little bit longer, Isabella,” I panted out. Feeling her, making love to her, being with her…each time was surreal. The first time was magical. Each subsequent time had only gotten better. Tonight had been different. The taboo of the plug and our role play had made it dirtier. It was hot. It was reminiscent of Slutward, but I think I conveyed my true feelings to Bella. Even though we were fucking, I was still loving her.

“Edward, please!” she begged.

With a snarl, I increased the power behind my thrusts. She was shaking in ecstasy. Her hair was curled and her skin was flushed from exertion. I know I was sweating from the sheer amount of energy it was taking for me to bring us both to the brink of pleasure. Bella’s muscles clenched around me and she buried her face in the pillow while her release covered me. Her body caused mine to do the same and I came deep inside of her. I kept thrusting until my cock softened and slipped out of her. I fell forward, pressing my cheek to her back and breathing heavily.

“Wow,” she said, falling onto the bed in a tired heap.

“Uh huh,” I replied, laying on my back. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Bella smirked. “But, I’d like my hands back and this thing in my ass is starting to drive me nuts.”

I released her hands first. She rolled her wrists and lowered her arms. While she stretched out, I got a cool washcloth. “On your knees, baby,” I said. She complied and watched over her shoulder as I removed the plug and gently wiped down her ass with the washcloth. “You okay?”

“You’re right about it being tender,” she frowned. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Stainless steel is not as forgiving as a cock,” I snorted. “And you’re welcome, gorgeous girl. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. Tonight was fun, but…” she said, making a face.

“I’m with you. Next time we role play, you get to control me,” I winked.

Bella rolled her eyes before getting out of bed to get dressed in some pajamas. Normally, I’m all for sleeping naked but since my sister and her drunk boyfriend are in the next room over, we both opt to get dressed.

We also had to strip the bed. Our lovemaking tonight was quite messy. So, after putting on fresh sheets, we climbed into bed around three in the morning.

The next morning, Alice and Jasper were hung over and confused as to why they were in the guest room. Bella fed them some good grease before sending me with them back to their hotel to recuperate from their jello shot binge. On Monday, Bella went back to work, grumbling all morning before she left. I spent the day with my sister and Jasper, shopping and hanging out. Alice was on a baby-buying binge, finding cool things for the newest member of the Cullen clan. I found the baby a cute onesie that said ‘Who’s your daddy?’ with Darth Vader’s face on it.

That night, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I went out for dinner. Alice told Bella about Rose’s baby and the plans for New Year’s Eve/Christmas Celebration while we were going to be down in Brazil. It sounded like a blow out, but a lot of fun. It was going to be a masque. It made excited to be going home. Wearing a tuxedo with a mask while Bella wore a ball gown? Yes and please.

That got my mind churning. Alice was leaving tomorrow, late. I needed her help before she flew back to Rio. I sent her at text from the bathroom of the apartment. _Ali, I need you to help me choose an engagement ring for Bella – E_

_Meet me at the hotel by ten. We’ll find you something perfect for your girl – Ali_

_Did I tell you that I love you, Ali-cat? – E_

_You just did, Edward *giggles* - A_

_I do love you, Alice. Thank you for helping me – E_

_Love you, too, big brother. Now how big of a diamond do you want? – A_

**A/n: How was _that_ lemon? I need new panties after that one. Pictures of that lemon will be on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Pictures of Halloween will be on my blog (link also on my profile). Also, Edward’s looking for rings! WOOT WOOT!! Anyhow, we’ve got some things to address…Bella’s job. What is up with Alec Wright? Can he smash the constitutional rights like that? What’s he hiding? Also, what’s up with Becca? **

**Now, if you didn’t know, FFn pulled this story from their site. As a result, I’m no longer posting on there. You can find my stories on AO3, TWCS and the new FictionPad. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be some drama at Bella’s job, some news about Becca, Thanksgiving, and stuff with Edward’s game. Now, I’m going to be flipping POVs during this next chapter because of the nature of it. I don’t like to do it, normally, but it’ll make sense once you read it.**

**Leave me some!**

 

 


	23. Daily Grind

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next will be some drama at Bella’s job, some news about Becca, Thanksgiving, and stuff with Edward’s game. Now, I’m going to be flipping POVs during this next chapter because of the nature of it. I don’t like to do it, normally, but it’ll make sense once you read it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Daily Grind**

**BPOV**

“Bella, can you come to my office?” Marcus asked wearily over the phone.

“What did I do now?” I grumped.

“Your article on the parking meters,” Marcus sighed. “Alec has asked for _revisions_.”

“This is crap,” I snapped. “I’m reporting the facts. There is NO opinion in the article. What could he find fault about that article?”

“Bella…” Marcus grumbled.

“I’ll be right there,” I said, grabbing my flash drive along with a hard copy of my article and a red pen. This was ludicrous. How are we supposed to report the news, when this asshole is censoring our voice? It had been a couple of weeks since our Halloween party and things have progressively gotten worse at work.

Suffice it to say, I was ready to hand in my resignation and start working at Starbucks to make ends meet.

Edward, along with Paul, were working tirelessly to find some dirt on Alec Wright, but they found nothing. His record, besides ruining award-winning journalists, was too clean. There had to be something about him that we could use to bring him down. I mean, this work environment was hell.

I. Hated. It.

Stomping into Marcus’s office, I plopped down in the chair opposite of his desk. My boss looked contrite, pushing me a very edited copy of my article on the new parking meter proposal the city council drew up to bring in more revenue for the city. “What did his majesty deem unsuitable this time?”

“One of your sources was a liberal council member. He wanted a conservative take on it. Plus, you sounded, supposedly, like you were not in favor of this proposal,” Marcus cringed.

“This is horse shit! I’m neither for nor against this fucking proposal, Marcus! I don’t care about the fact that we need to have parking meters in the city. I have a nice, climate controlled garage and utilize public transportation if I’m too schlitzed to drive,” I spat. I scanned the article and the meat of my story was torn to shreds. “How am I supposed to get this done? I’m assuming he wants it in tomorrow’s edition, right?”

“Bingo,” Marcus said, grimacing. He also slid a piece of paper across the desk for me. “These are the approved council members he would like in that story.”

I glanced at the list and each of them are known for not talking to the press. “I’m going to honest with you, Marcus; I do not think that I’ll get a quote from any one of these douchebags. We’re going to probably have to run my original article, sources be damned. I’ll try and change the wording to avoid the supposed opinion that Alec is accusing me of, but getting these guys to talk is like getting my ex-fiancé to admit that he likes girls.”

“Try to get one of these council members to talk,” Marcus encouraged. “I’m just as frustrated as you, Bells. I get it. I truly do. But, I can’t lose my job. I’m trying to squeak under the radar. I hate what Alec has done to this paper…”

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Marcus. You do know that almost all of your team has sent out resumes to other publications? Myself included,” I said, crossing my arms. “Coming to work is a chore because of these insanely small hoops we need to jump through in order to keep the boss man happy! Fuck! I’m ready to say to hell with it all and move to Brazil with my boyfriend! Start a travel blog or something.”

“I wouldn’t blame you, Bella. If I didn’t have a mortgage, a wife and two children, I’d be with you. I’m too experienced to be hired by another paper. I make too much money with my extra credentials. The only place where I might be able to move to is New York or DC, but I refuse to uproot my family,” Marcus grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have you heard anything?”

“No,” I answered, wrinkling my nose. “With the influx of new resumes, the local papers are probably not interviewing. I don’t know.” However, I knew that once my lease was up, I didn’t want to stay in Seattle. I loved my family. I loved my friends, but Seattle wasn’t my home anymore. A luxury villa, with Edward, off the coast of Brazil was my home, honestly. Dreams of waking up in the sun, actually writing a travel blog or even working with the chefs on the island appealed to me more than rewriting mediocre articles because my assclown editor-in-chief deemed my writing _unworthy_.

“Well, you’ve got three hours until I absolutely needs to be submitted for the morning edition,” Marcus said. “I’ll support you if you cannot get quotes from the sources that Alec wants.”

“Marcus, I don’t want you to put your neck out for me. I know what I’m doing. I wrote a good, non-biased article. Alec is blind to not see it. I’ll take responsibility if he gives me grief. I’m telling him the truth,” I said, getting up from the chair in Marcus’s office.

He nodded, pursing his lips somberly. I jutted my chin out, walking to my cubicle. I sent Edward a text, explaining that I was going to be late. He responded that he was meeting up with Paul to work on the web design for his new celebrity blog. Paul was still working at the paper, but with Edward’s help with the website and startup capital from both Robert and my man, Paul was looking to hopefully resign by next summer, if he wasn’t fired by that time. He’d already gained a few sponsors in Isle Esme and Robert’s Law Firm, along with other local businesses. It was just a waiting game for when the site went live after the first of the year to see if more advertisers were interested and if people were willing to read Paul’s snarky, but well-thought out commentary about the Hollywood elite.

I tried, fruitlessly, to get in contact with any one of those council members. Out of the six names, five of them would not even talk to me. The remaining council member was on vacation and was not available to make a statement. So, I reworked my article, trying to removing negative opinion of the proposal before submitting it to the printers. Once I submitted it, I hightailed it out of the office and back to my apartment. All I wanted to do was strip out of my clothes and soak in the bathtub with a glass of wine.

Some sex would be nice, too.

Maybe Edward is willing…

Who am I kidding? He’s a guy. He’s always willing.

Once I got home, I did just that. I stripped out of my clothes, grabbed a bottle of white wine and a glass, plopping myself into my large tub to relax. _Calgon, take me away…_ I think I fell asleep in the tub because when I woke up, I was naked in bed with a very cuddly Edward wrapped around me. Wriggling, I got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. My jostling woke Edward.

“What are you doing, Swan?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I need to pee. How did I get in the bed?” I asked, throwing on one of his button down shirts.

“You were snoring in the bathtub in freezing water. Your lips were blue, baby. I picked you up, dried you off and wrapped you up like a burrito,” he answered, yawning slightly.

“I guess the stress of my job is kicking my ass,” I sighed, slipping into the bathroom to quickly take of business. Walking out, I saw that Edward had turned on one of the bedside lamps, leaning against the headboard. He was frowning. “Don’t give me the face, baby.”

“I hate seeing you so stressed out. It’s not normal to find your girlfriend having a siesta in the bathtub after drinking a bottle of wine,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. _I know one way I can beat the stress, sexy._

_Stop it, Swan! It’s three in the morning! You have work tomorrow._

“I just wish that something was out there on Alec. He’s making our jobs virtually impossible to do. Do you remember that article I wrote about the parking meters?” I asked, crawling into the bed and curling up on his chest.

“Vaguely. I remember you had to meet some councilmen to discuss the implementation of the plan and whatnot,” Edward answered, wrapping his strong arms around my body. I sighed contentedly, smelling his Edwardly scent. “What about the article?”

“It was not suitable,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “My sources were too _liberal_ and the voice of the article gave off the vibe that I was against the parking meters. So, I got a list of ‘approved’ council members, all of which are known to not speak to the press, and a directive to remove the negative connotation in the article.” I snuggled closer to him. “I spent the afternoon trying, fruitlessly to contact those council members but couldn’t. I submitted an edited article, but kept my sources. I’m certain I’m going to get pulled into Alec’s office to get my hand slapped or worse…fired.”

“He can’t fire you for one article, Bella,” Edward replied, kissing my forehead. “There are channels he has to follow before he can do that. Paul and I researched that while we were looking up dirt on Alec.”

“What does he have to do?” I asked.

“First off, your immediate editor needs to meet with you to discuss your ‘infraction.’ Alec sits in on that meeting. You work out a plan with them to fix the problem and you’ve got a month to do that,” Edward explained. “Then, if the problem still exists or there is no change, then you meet with the Alec, to discuss the perceived infraction and you get three months on probation. During that probation time, you can be fired. But, if you get through that, you’re fine.” He gently cupped my chin, looking into my eyes. “I would definitely keep track of everything that Alec is doing to you and create a file. I can show you how to encrypt it. This guy sounds like an ogre and he needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Have you found anything?”

“It’s like he appeared, Bella. Up until ten years ago, Alec Wright did not exist. Credit card statements, work history, portfolio…it all started ten years ago. Alec is easily in his mid-forties. How can he have such a lucrative career without a more detailed work history? I even have your dad working on it, but I think that Alec Wright may have had a different name ten years ago.”

“That can’t be possible,” I said, arching a brow.

“His record is too perfect and his lack of history is a clear indicator that he’s stolen someone’s identity,” Edward explained. “This guy is not who he says he is. I don’t know who he is, but I’m determined to find out.”

“And my dad is on board with this?”

“Yep. Paul is trying to get Alec’s DNA and I’m going to try and get his fingerprints,” Edward replied.

“You’re too much, baby,” I giggled.

“This assclown is fucking with my girl,” Edward smirked. “He needs to pay for what he’s doing to you and to the other writers at the Seattle Times. Who knows, you may discover the largest conspiracy in journalism?”

“Unlikely,” I snickered, kissing his chest. “You keep trying to find the dirt, Edward and I’ll try to stay under the radar. I need my job.” Edward sighed. I knew he wanted to say fuck it all and take me back to the island, but consequences of breaking my lease, even with Tyler’s money, would drain my savings. Yes, Edward had a lot of money saved because of his job and his trust, but I refuse to be a ‘kept’ woman. I needed to work. “I know what you’re thinking, Edward.”

“What’s that?” he asked, his hand moving down my back and inching my shirt up over my bare ass.

“That you want to take care of my problems,” I said, moving so I was straddling his legs.

“I do, baby,” he murmured, his fingers grazing my skin. “I hate seeing you so stressed and upset.” His hands moved to the two buttons I had fastened at my breasts. Flicking them open, he pushed the button down open, revealing my naked form. “I want my gorgeous girl to be happy.” His lips found my neck as his thumbs caressed my erect nipples. “I want you to be challenged by your job, but intellectually not to the point of distress.” His lips moved closer to mine as he tugged the button down off my body.

“Do you know what would make the stress go away?” I panted.

“For me to make love to you?” he replied, slipping his hand between my legs and caressing my folds. I moaned, spreading my legs further apart for more of his fingers. “Let me love you, Bella. Because I do love you.”

“Yes,” I whimpered. “Love me, Edward.”

“Your wish is my command,” he crooned as he flipped me onto my back and slid inside of me.

xx AIDA xx

Several days passed, I heard nothing from Alec. The weekend slid by and I worked tirelessly on my new assignments. On Monday morning, though, I had an email from my asshole boss.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Alec Wright_

_Re: Parking Meter Article_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Will you and Marcus please join me for a meeting regarding your parking meter article at ten this morning in my office? Please bring the article and your notes._

_Alec_

“Fuck!” I spat, glaring at my computer.

“I take it you got the email from Alec?” Marcus asked, leaning against my cube.

“I really hate this guy, Marcus! I can’t do my job with all of these stipulations!” I said, thrusting my hands into my hair.

“Bells, I’m going in there and I’m going to support you,” Marcus said as he sat down on the chair, just inside of my cube. “The original article you wrote was an excellent piece and Alec is a fucking moronic tool if he can’t recognize that!”

“Why can’t you be the editor-in-chief?” I sniffled, wiping at my face.

“It would be nice,” he snorted, leaning forward on his knees. “Be straight forward, explain why you did what you did and don’t let him shit on you.”

“Like you, I can’t lose my job, Marcus,” I sighed. I looked at him, pursing my lips. “Edward thinks that there is something up with Alec.”

“He’s not the only one,” Marcus said, arching a brow. “I think with our combined resources, we can find information about this guy, but for now? Don’t let him think that you know something or that you suspect something. I want to publish it in _his_ newspaper, if there’s something fucked up with this guy.”

“You’re diabolical!” I giggled.

“He’s ruined so many excellent writers. I like to think of it as Karma. She’s in a bitchy mood and her intended target is Alec Wright,” Marcus said, grinning evilly. “Here are your assignments for the week. A couple of feel-good pieces. One is covering a fundraiser for St. Jude’s with the daughter of the Shari Lewis and Lambchop. The other is about a couple. The man needed a new kidney and anonymously the woman donated it. They met each other and fell in love. It’s all kind of schmaltzy and romantic, but something that you need that is not politically driven.”

“Thanks,” I said, taking my assignments from Marcus. “I’ll do some research while we wait for our meeting our fearless leader.” Marcus rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair and leaving me to do my preliminary research. The next two hours went by quickly. Marcus walked to my cube, picking me up before we went up to the next floor up to meet with Alec, douchetard extraordinaire.

Up in the sleek offices, Marcus and I waited in the reception area until the new secretary, who was dressed like a hooker you’d find on a corner, announced us to the boss. Chomping on her gun, she sashayed toward Alec’s office and ushered us into a conference room just across the hall from the office. “Mr. Wright will be right with you,” she kind of sneered. She teetered away, tugging on her too-short skirt.

“Where did he find her? On a corner?” Marcus snickered, elbowing me.

“I was thinking the same thing,” I said, making a face of disgust. “What happened to Shelly? She was an amazing receptionist?” Marcus was about to answer, but Alec walked in with all of the swagger of a peacock and a smarmy grin on his smug-looking face.

_Jack. Ass._

“Thank you for being prompt,” Alec said as he sat down at the head of the conference table. “One of my pet peeves is tardiness. Both of you have a record of being on time since I’ve started here. Excellent.” He marked that on a piece of paper. “Now, I wanted to discuss the parking meter article. I emailed Marcus changes that needed to be made prior to it being published. I was shocked that when I read the article, none of them were done. Explain, Ms. Swan.”

“First off, the timing of the edits was really close to the deadline that was given to me. You wanted new sources and for me to completely rewrite the article. The sources you wanted are all council members who refuse to talk to the press. I contacted all of them, but none of them took my calls.”

“You should have been more aggressive, Ms. Swan,” Alec said, his hazel eyes icing over as he glared at me.

“It is a person’s right to not want to speak to the press. I will not be one of those reporters who get into people’s faces for a quote. I am not a tabloid journalist,” I said, gripping the arms of my chair. “In regards to the edits, I did rework the article to remove the connotation that was there that I was against the parking meters.”

“Alec, she was just stating the facts. I don’t understand why you would think that Bella is against the parking meters. She was just telling us what her sources said along with clarification from the research she completed on the parking meters,” Marcus hopped in.

“My biggest concern is your sources,” Alec snapped, glaring at me. “Why did you disobey my directive?”

“Because none of them would contact me or speak to me,” I replied, trying to keep my temper in check. “Like I said, I cannot force people to talk to the press. If they want to share their opinions and information, I’ll take their quote, political affiliations be damned. The world is not all conservative or all liberal. There are so many shades. It’s our job as journalists to paint a colorful picture of what’s out there. Not just the conservative or liberal view.”

“You’re treading a fine line, Ms. Swan,” Alec said, shooting up from his seat. “Do you like your job?”

“I do and you can’t fire me,” I smirked, pulling out the process of firing an employee, thanks to my handsome and brilliant boyfriend. “You may not agree with what I wrote, but you have to follow these clear expectations in regards to letting go an employee. If you don’t, I can sue you and your paper for unlawful termination.”

“You’re spunky, Ms. Swan,” Alec seethed, glowering at me.

“She’s also right, Alec,” Marcus answered. “You can’t put her on probation. According to the paperwork, a situation like this needs to happen twice. Bella is an excellent journalist. I back her up on what she decided to do. Your expectations were too much. If you had emailed me a day earlier, the changes could have been made but with the timeframe you gave us, you should be grateful for a rewrite.”

“Both of you are getting on my last nerve,” Alec hissed, clenching his fists. “Bear in mind, I’ll be watching both of you very closely. One toe out of line and you’ll be out of here before you can blink an eye.”

“Did you just threaten us?” I asked, arching a brow, jotting down my own notes.

“Have a good day,” Alec spat, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

I huffed out a breath, taking out my digital recorder from my lap, stopping it. “What now?” I asked.

“Save that,” Marcus said. “Keep it and from now on, anytime we have a meeting with him, be it a staff meeting or a private meeting like this, bring it. His actions are irrational and I definitely do not feel comfortable with him.”

“Thank you for backing me up,” I whispered, arching a brow at my boss and friend. “I just pray that it doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass.”

“Nah, I’m hoping that it will get me a promotion and a killer settlement when he tries to fire me,” Marcus winked.

“That’s wishful thinking, Marcus,” I deadpanned.

“A man can hope.”

xx AIDA xx

**EPOV**

“Wow, this is exactly what I envisioned for the score for the game,” I gushed, listening to what the composer I decided to work with, Stephen, came up with.

“I took what you had and expanded on it, Edward,” Stephen said. “All we need to do is record it. I’ve made arrangements for several days in a recording studio right after Thanksgiving with a small chamber ensemble. They have the music already.”

“Kick ass,” I said, flipping through the score that Stephen gave me. “New Moon informed me that they would cover the cost of the recording studio and musicians up to a $100,000. Once the game hits the shelves, you will receive portions of the royalties, plus the agreed salary.”

“There’s another thing, Edward. I want you to play the piano for the recording. I’m a decent player,” Stephen blushed. “But, you’re far better than me. Especially that romantic theme? When I heard it on the recording you sent me? Yeah, you need to be the pianist. I’ve got a friend, but she’s in Tokyo right now on tour with the Seattle Philharmonic.”

“Sure. I’ve always wanted to record something,” I beamed. Stephen handed me a stack of music. Since most of it was my idea, only expanded, it didn’t look too difficult.

“We’re having rehearsals next week at the University of Washington, in the music building in a week. I’ll text you with the time,” Stephen said. He was a professor at the university. Checking his watch, he gulped. “Shit! I’ve got to go.” He quickly shut his laptop and thrust all of his belongings, haphazardly, into his messenger bag. “Damn orchestration class! I’ll see you later, Edward!”

“Bye, Stephen,” I waved as he darted out of the coffee shop. I finished my coffee, walking to my car. It had been a couple of days since Bella’s meeting with Alec. I was ready to go in there and give him a piece of my mind, but Bella distracted me with a blow job.

However, hearing how he went off on my girl definitely renewed my need to bring down Alec Wright. When I wasn’t working on my game, I was hacking into the Seattle Times mainframe. I got all of Alec’s hiring information, including his social security number, his previous employers and college transcripts. Yes, what I was doing was highly illegal, but his lack of history was a red flag for me.

Watch, the social security number would match up to a young woman or someone who was the complete opposite of Alec Wright.

Back at home, I was put finishing touches to my game before sending it off to the executives at New Moon. An hour later, I received a phone call from my contact, saying that the prototype was going to be sent to the testing phase but I could have a completed contract by the end of the week based off what he saw. I made reservations for us at Lark in Renton for a celebratory dinner on Saturday.

Bella came home a little after eight. She was slightly tipsy and giggling as Paul practically manhandled her into our apartment. “What happened?” I asked.

“She needed a girl’s night out,” Paul answered, tossing her purse onto a chair.

“I knew that. She sent me a text. But why is my girlfriend shitfaced?”

“Because she was upset over something that Alec said at work today and the fact that Becca hasn’t responded to any of her emails, texts or phone calls. So, your girlfriend, along with Angela and Jessica, got bombed on raspberry martinis,” Paul snorted.

“What happened with Alec?” I asked, my anger spiking.

“That douchenozzle told me that story about the kidney couple was too fluffy,” Bella bellowed from her perch on the couch. She was trying to remove her knee-high boots and failing miserably. “It’s supposed to be a fluff piece, asshat!”

“Kidney couple?” I asked.

“A guy needed a kidney transplant and a woman donated hers. They met a year later and fell in love. Their wedding was a month ago,” Paul explained. “I read the article and it was beautifully written. Not at all fluffy, but romantic, endearing and quite honestly perfect. Alec is just looking for anything to get rid of Bella and Marcus.”

“Also…Alec demanded that all of his staff come to his stupid holiday party. Do you want to know when it is? Martin Luther King weekend. That’s nearly a month after the holidays. It’s so fucking stupid!” Bella slurred, flopping back onto the couch.

“What’s going to happen with the article?” I asked Paul.

“Bella’s not changing it. Nor do I expect her to. She fulfilled the requirements for the article, even exceeding them. If Alec doesn’t see that, then he really is a douchenozzle,” Paul snorted. “It’s been submitted for publication, along with several photos from the couple from their wedding and their romance. It’s going to be featured in the Sunday edition.”

My brows raised at that. If Alec was saying it was ‘too fluffy,’ how was it going to be featured article?

As if reading my mind, Paul smirked, “Marcus is sticking it to the man. He recognized how awesome the article was, Edward. Anyhow, I’ve got a Skype meeting with several stars of the new superhero movie coming out this weekend. I have to finish writing my questions.”

“Thanks for bringing her home,” I said, sitting down across from my girl. She was drooling on the couch. “I’ll make sure she gets to bed and shit.”

“Lots of water and ibuprofen,” Paul said, ruffling my hair and dancing out of the apartment.  I shook my head, removing Bella’s boots. She was still passed out as I stood her up, hefting her over my shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom. I took off her clothes, dressing her in some shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She barely moved as I changed her. I woke her up briefly to give her some medicine and water before she crashed again, spread-eagled on the bed.

The next morning, Bella spent most of her time worshiping the porcelain god before she begged me to call Marcus to inform him that she was taking a half sick day and then working from home in the afternoon. As she was researching another article, I received a phone call from New Moon.

“Hello?” I responded as I picked up the phone.

“Edward? This is Jane Lewis from New Moon Gaming,” said a husky female voice. “I was given the exciting honor of contacting you about your game, _Elvish Fantasy: Conquering Elvendore_.”

“Yes?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

“Well, I know you’ve been in contact with Harrison, my senior advisor, and he’s in love with your game. The test subjects are swooning over what you’ve created and we’d like to formally offer you a contract. It’s a mixture of action, unique story, sex and gore. We’d love to see this game turn into the next big thing. You’ve left it open for sequels and outtakes with the amazing characters you’ve generated. The contract will be for three other games, two of them related to Elvendore. The contract is for $300,000 for three years plus royalties, with the possibility of more if you generate more games or act as a consultant on other developer’s work.”

“It sounds like a fabulous contract, but I have family that lives outside of the country. I spend a fair amount of time with them. Can I complete my work while I’m overseas?” I asked.

“As long as we’re able to contact you via a phone call or Skype, we’re golden. We would love to have this game to be ready to premier at the Gamer’s Developer’s Conferences in San Francisco in mid-March,” Jane said, her smile evident. “Now, I received the email from Harrison regarding your music. Stephen Moore is a well-known composer in our circles. You’ve picked a fabulous man to work with in regards to your music.”

“We kind of co-wrote the score. I gave him some themes and he made them better,” I said. “We’re having rehearsals next week and recording after Thanksgiving.”

“Excellent. Just submit the time sheet for the recording studio and we’ll pay for the time, along with the cost of the musicians. Harrison gave you an estimate of $100,000?”

“Yes. Is that too much?”

“No, I was going to increase it to $200,000. This game is going to be so epic, Edward,” Jane gushed.

“I’m looking forward to working with you. If you could send me the contract so I can look it over?” I asked.

“It’s en route to your home in Seattle, Edward. Take your time and have your lawyer look it over. I do ask that you have it signed just before Christmas. It’ll give you a month to examine the contract,” Jane explained.

“Well, barring any unforeseen issues, I will hopefully have it back to you within in the next few weeks. If there are points I need to negotiate, do I contact you or Harrison?”

“Go through me. Harrison has a great eye for finding new and amazing games, but he’s hopeless with the paperwork,” Jane snorted. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Thank you again,” I smiled, ending the call and placing the phone on the desk. I let out a rebel yell, hopping up from the chair and dancing around the room.

Bella walked into the office, arching a brow. “You do realize that I’m nursing the mother of all hangovers and you’re screaming like a maniac?” she deadpanned.

“Sorry, baby,” I said, taking her hands into mine and enfolding her into a tight embrace. “But, I just got off the phone with New Moon Gaming. They’re offering me a three year deal for three games!”

“Really?” she asked, returning my hug. “That’s amazing, Edward! I’m so proud of you!” She pulled back, kissing me sweetly before taking my face into her hands. “I’d say that I would love to play the game, but I’m so not a gamer. My version of gaming is playing Tetris on my phone or Words with Friends. Speaking of which, it’s your move, buster.”

“I’ve got all vowels and a random ‘k.’ I can’t do much with that,” I snorted, pulling Bella onto the couch in the office and holding her on my lap. “I may have to forfeit, my wordy girl.”

“And how many games have you won?” she giggled, snuggling against my chest.

“I came close with that one game,” I scoffed.

“You lost by nearly fifty points. That was not close,” she laughed, her tiny fingers finding my hair and idly playing with it.

“Excuse me, Miss Wordsmith. Not everyone knows a million different ways to say brown or has the best luck with letters,” I smirked, tickling her.

“Stop it, Edward,” she said, giving me a put-on pout. “My head is still hurting and laughing is not helping the situation.”

“Why don’t you take a nap?” I suggested.

“I need to get the framework done for my assignment,” Bella sighed. “My _fearless leader_ ,” she said snidely, “gave me grief for taking a half-sick day and for telecommuting. I can’t write the article until I go to the fundraiser, which is this weekend, but, I need to get background information about St. Jude, Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop, and her daughter. I’m meeting with her on Friday for the interview and attending the fundraiser. You want to be my photographer? I’ve got two passes.”

“I remember _Lamb Chop’s Play-Along_ when I was a kid. I’d love to come,” I beamed like a moron. “What time?”

“The fundraiser starts at two, but I’d like to be there at one to take some photos of the venue prior to the doors opening and to get some quotes from the families invited to come,” she said.

“Afterward, we can go out to eat to celebrate my contract,” I said, kissing Bella’s forehead. “I’ve already made reservations for Lark in Renton.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” she crooned. “I can’t wait, Edward.” She pressed her lips to mine chastely. “But, I’ve got to get back to work. This article ain’t gonna write itself. Congratulations, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, gorgeous girl,” I said, nuzzling her hair. She hugged me once more before getting up out of my lap, walking to the dining room where she set up shop. Gleefully, I sent an email to my family, informing them of the contract. My father reminded me, needlessly, to run it by Jenks, our family’s attorney to make sure everything was up to par.

The next day, I received the contract and sent a digital copy of it to Jenks. I read it over and it seemed pretty cut and dry. I did want to have Jenks look it over since I am not an attorney. Yes, I dealt with contracts on a daily basis at the resort, but this was different. I could be signing over my first born child if I didn’t pay attention.

Bella was back at work, putting finish touches on her research for the fundraising article prior to the actual fundraiser on Saturday. She was laying low, trying to avoid Alec at all costs. Marcus was running interference, but she was feeling guilty that he could lose his job because of his loyalty to her. I think they were putting all of their eggs in the basket that Paul and I will find something on Alec, but we were just going on a hunch.

We could be wrong.

On Saturday morning, I went for a run around the neighborhood while Bella was working on her new assignment before we drove to the Fairmount for the fundraiser. When I came back, Bella tossed her phone onto the couch, her beautiful face turned up in a scowl. “What’s wrong?” I asked as I grabbed a water bottle.

“An unknown number keeps calling me. When I pick up, the caller immediately hangs up,” she said, glowering at her phone.

“Let me see,” I said as I took her phone. I flipped through the contacts and the unknown number called twice yesterday while Bella was at work and three times this morning. “Do you want to change your phone number?”

“Hell no,” Bella snorted. “I’ve had that number since I was in college. I’m not giving it up.”

“Could it be someone you’ve offended in an article?” I asked.

“Doubtful. My number is unlisted. The only people who have it are my friends, family and a few choice coworkers like Paul, Marcus and my former editor, Nancy,” she shrugged. “It’s probably just someone who thinks they’re calling their Aunt Mildred or something and don’t realize they’re calling the wrong number. Who knows?”

“I hope it’s not someone who’s threatening you,” I frowned.

“Stop with the conspiracy theory, Stinky McGee,” she quipped.

“Are you saying I smell?” I scoffed playfully.

“Dude, you smell like an elephant’s ass,” Bella said, dramatically pinching her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. “I love you, Edward but please go shower before I puke.”

“Shut it,” I snorted, whipping off my shirt. “I just ran five miles. I’m not going to smell like daisies and sunshine.”

“You’re going to smell an elephant’s ass,” she quipped. “Besides, we need to get going. I want to make sure that we get parking and that the press passes are there.” I turned, walking back to the bedroom. Just before I was out of site, I tossed my sweaty shirt at Bella, earning me a squeal. “EDWARD!”

After a quick shower plus some sucking up to my girl (shower sex) because of my sweaty, stanky shirt, we were on the way to the hotel. The fundraiser was being held on one of the smaller banquet rooms. It had been completely transformed with silver curtains, brightly colored ornament trees and several screens all along the wall. I played the part of a dutiful photographer, snapping photos of everything and everyone. The kids were so excited, clutching their Lamb Chop toys, munching on gingerbread cookies and sipping hot chocolate. During the fundraiser, it was a retrospective of Shari Lewis’ life along with some singing with a local a cappella group and an autograph session once it was done.

The fundraiser was finished and Bella and I drove to Renton for our meal at Lark, celebrating my contract and her featured article in the Sunday paper. The only blemish on the day was the sporadic, random phone calls from that same unknown number. Bella had to eventually turn off her cell phone to stop stressing about it. We finished our meals, which were delicious, and drove back to our apartment. I made love to Bella on the couch, unable to keep my hands off of her.

The next few days were relatively quiet. Alec was out of town for a business meeting so he wasn’t breathing down the necks of his employees. Bella and Marcus were co-writing a story on some building issue among the fish mongers in Pike’s Place. I was buried headlong in my music for the game. Before we all knew it, it was Thanksgiving week and we were all scrambling for getting time to complete the slew of shit.

“What was I thinking in volunteering to do three casseroles?” Bella grumbled, trying to chop pecans for the sweet potatoes. “I have to work on outlining that story with the fish mongers. It’s going to be in the Monday edition of the paper.”

“Bella, you’re not working alone,” I said as I fried up some bacon for my version of green bean casserole. “I offered to do the casseroles so you can work on your article.”

“This sweet potato casserole is a family secret, Edward. If my mom knew that I gave it to you, she’d castrate you and disown me,” Bella hissed dramatically.

“Doubtful, gorgeous girl,” I retorted dryly. “On a daily basis, your mother is dropping not-so-subtle hints that she wants grandchildren. It’s a little hard for me to give her grandbabies if I have no balls.”

“I hate to break it to ya, I’m on birth control. No grandchildren until I stop going for my shot,” Bella quipped. “I would like to wait until marriage before I start popping out children.”

“So, you still want to get married?” I asked, placing some bacon onto a plate covered with paper towels. We’d had this conversation before, but I wanted to make sure. I had a gorgeous, sparkling and perfect engagement ring, stored in a safety deposit box, ready for my proposal.

“To you, yes,” she smiled, turning to look at me. “Are you asking?”

“When I ask, you’ll know,” I blushed. “I want to make a bigger deal of it as opposed to asking you as I’m frying bacon.”

“Nothing about our relationship is normal, Edward,” she giggled.

“But, you deserve fireworks and romance, Bella,” I said, finishing up with the bacon. “How did Tyler propose?”

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. “It was totally cheesy. We were hanging out one day before I had some work event that I had to cover. Tyler was going as my date. Anyhow, I went to get ready and sitting on the bed was a bag from one of those mall jewelry stores. Tyler nervously said that it was for me and I walked over to the bag, picking it up. Inside was a watch. Talk about a let-down.”

“I’m guessing there’s more?” I asked, quirking a brow.

“Yep. When I looked up, Tyler was standing in front of me, holding a tiny box. He thrust it into my hands saying that I’ll need the watch to be on time for our wedding,” she said blandly. “At the time, I thought it was the cutest, most adorable proposal ever, but in retrospect, it was really lame.” Biting her lip, Bella looked thoughtful. “It’s ironic. Tyler proposed to me with the watch, but ended up being permanently late for our wedding.”

“Best thing that ever happened to me,” I smirked.

“Damn straight,” she giggled. Next to her the phone rang and she groaned. “Ugh! This is getting insane!”

“Same number?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she huffed, silencing the phone and glaring at it. “I don’t know who would be constantly calling me and not realize that they’re driving me nuts?”

“If it continues, you may have consider changing your phone number. I know you don’t want to,” I shrugged.

“Isn’t there some geeky, techy thing you can do?” she asked, pouting adorably.

“I could hack into the phone company, find out who’s calling you but that’s highly illegal,” I snickered. “I’ve already done my fair-share of hacking this past few weeks with trying to find out information on Alec Wright.”

“Damn,” she frowned. “Can’t blame a girl for trying?”

I kissed her sweetly before working on the next casserole. We worked seamlessly in the kitchen until it was time to go to bed. The next morning, we had some naked fun time before having some more naked fun time in the shower. Shortly before noon, we arrived at Bella’s parent’s home. It smelled delicious. Bella immediately went on alert. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“My mom hasn’t burned something. It’s destiny that something is going to explode. I’ll be in the kitchen,” she said, darting into the kitchen while I walked to the family room to hang out with Charlie. We watched some football, sharing beer and manly silence. Every so often, Charlie would grunt at the television but was content to stare at the flat screen above the fireplace.

“Edward,” Charlie said, sipping his beer as the game ended. “I did some research on that editor, Alec Wright.”

“What did you find?” I asked.

“You’re right in believing that something is fishy about him. His business practices are circumspect and lack of history is also suspicious. In my spare time, I’ve done a complete background check. I’m still waiting on high school and college transcripts, but this guy has never had a parking ticket or anything. But prior to the year 2003, he had never been photographed or anything. I’ve got facial recognition software working identifying him and I want to run his social security number,” Charlie mumbled.

“You’ll call me if there’s something?” I asked.

“You, Bella and Bella’s boss, Marcus. If he stole someone’s identity, he’s got a long jail sentence ahead of him,” Charlie chuckled, his mustache twitching.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready,” Renee chirped.

“Dear God, she didn’t burn down the house. It’s a god damned miracle,” Charlie huffed under his breath.

“Is Renee not a good cook?” I asked.

“Not particularly. I love my wife, but she loves to experiment. Bella is the cook in the family. Whenever my daughter is over, I know that I won’t die of food poisoning. Ever since she moved out, we’d taken to ordering out a lot. The fact that Renee attempted a Thanksgiving meal scares me. I’ll pay for your hospital bill if you get sick, Edward,” Charlie chuckled.

“Goody,” I deadpanned, following him to the dining room.

Shockingly, dinner was fairly decent. However, it was all due in part to Bella’s interference in Renee’s attempt on cooking turkey. Sufficiently stuffed to the gills, Charlie and I did the dishes while Bella and Renee relaxed in the living room. I made coffee and we spent the rest of the evening planning our Christmas with Bella’s family. Christmas Eve was going to be spent with Bella’s friends while Christmas Day was going to be with Charlie and Renee. Early the day after Christmas, we were going to the airport to fly down to the island for some time with my family.

Driving home, Bella was quite frisky. She pawed at my thigh, teasing me with her fingers. By the time we walked up to our apartment, I was so hard for her that I was aching in need. Picking her up and pinning her between the door, I kissed her fervently. “I need you, Bella,” I whispered against her lips.

“You have me,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. “I’m yearning for you, Edward. Fuck me, baby.”

My hands moved from her waist to underneath her skirt, quickly discovering that she was without panties. _Yes!_ Cupping her ass, I carried her to the living room and placing her on her feet. “Bend over the arm, Bella,” I commanded, lifting up her skirt.

“Are you going to fuck my ass for Thanksgiving?” she purred, looking at me wantonly.

 _Fuck. Me._ I wanted to, but I knew I wanted to make it romantic. Not a fast and dirty fuck. “Not tonight, baby. This weekend, I will claim your ass. But now, I need your wet pussy.” I cupped her mound, shocked at how wet she already was. “And it’s so very wet.”

“All night, love,” she said, bucking against my hand. I removed my belt and made quick work of my pants, releasing my cock from its prison. Bella removed her dress, displaying her nearly naked body. Her porcelain skin glowed under the dim light of the city that glittered through the windows. Her lacy black bra was quickly removed and she wriggled her bare ass for me. “Anxious, Bella?”

“Fuck me, Edward,” she commanded, glaring at me with such fire and intensity. The love behind it was as plain as day so I couldn’t help but slid between her slick folds and into her tight, warm pussy. “YES!”

“You like that, baby?” I asked, gripping her hips. “You like when my cock fills you?”

“All the fucking time,” she moaned, rotating her hips. “Make me yours, Edward.”

Slowly and deeply, I sunk inside of her. Her silken walls clinging to my rock hard dick. Watching my arousal slip in and out of her was the best aphrodisiac. It was glistening with her arousal and feeling her muscles clutch me was the best hug I could ever ask for. With each stroke, she let out a guttural groan. Our coupling was erotic and needy. I spread the globes of her ass, seeing her puckered asshole. I gathered her hair and gently pulled her up. I traced her lips with my fingers. “Suck, baby,” I growled.

“Hmmm,” she whimpered as she took my fingers into her mouth. When I was suitably lubed up, I spread her ass again, slipping my middle finger into her asshole. “YES! Oh, GOD! I love that, Edward.”

“Do you, my love?” I purred, adjusting my thrusts to go deeper inside of my girl. “Imagine my cock filling your ass, Bella. It’ll be fucking amazing. This weekend, I assure you, I will feel you. I will make love to your ass and claim you fully.” As my cock delved inside, I pulled out my finger, adding another. She whimpered, looking back at me with lust-filled eyes. “Do you want to come, Bella?”

“Make me come, Edward. Make me come all over your perfect cock,” she pleaded, snaking her hand between her legs. She had put her foot up on the cocktail table, spreading her legs further. I could feel her tiny fingers caressing her clit as I began driving into her harder. Her pussy was clenching around me and the wetness between her legs increased. “Oh my…EDWARD!”

“Scream my name, Bella,” I growled, removing my fingers from her ass and thrusting into her with abandon. I held onto her hips as I fucked my girl. Her screaming was indecipherable, but it was out of pleasure. “Baby, please come,” I pleaded.

She yelled as her body reacted to my pleas. Her arousal spilled over me as her body twitched deliciously in ecstasy. My own body responded in kind, spilling inside of my girl with a feral roar. Collapsing against her sweaty back, I pressed soft kisses to her spine. We both were breathing heavily, spent from our sexual endeavors against the couch arm. “Damn, Edward,” she giggled.

“Edward is unavailable right now. He’s had his brains fucked out of him by his sexy, perfect girlfriend,” I quipped, kissing behind her ear.

“That would be you fucking my brains out,” she laughed as I slipped out of her. Her body erupted in gooseflesh and I scooped her up, wrapping her in a throw blanket as I sat down on a large, cushy chair overlooking the Seattle skyline. “I am so lucky, Edward. I’m thankful for you coming into my life. I love you, baby.”

“As I love you, Bella. You are the greatest gift I’ve ever received and I am _never_ letting you go,” I cooed, nuzzling her sex-ravaged hair. Her phone rang from her purse that was still by the door. She squirmed in my arms. “Did you not hear me?” I pouted.

“It’s probably my parents, checking to make sure that we got home safely,” Bella said, walking naked as the day she was born to the door. She picked up her cell phone. “Hello?” Her look of bliss from our love making quickly disappeared. “Becca? Deep breaths, sweetie. Tell me what happened…”

**A/N: Cliffie…sorry. :-( Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the update. I know that things have been sporadic. Life is crazy, hectic busy. If only there were more hours in a day or if I didn’t have to go to work…blah. Anyhow, pictures are on my blog and tumblr (links are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the resolution of this cliffhanger. In my plan, it was going to be in Edward’s point of view, but I may switch it up and put it in Bella’s. Some answers will be had…just sayin…**

**Leave me some!**


	24. Some Day my Prince Will Come...in a White Lab Coat?

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next will be the resolution of this cliffhanger. In my plan, it was going to be in Edward’s point of view, but I may switch it up and put it in Bella’s. Some answers will be had…just sayin…**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Some Day My Prince Will Come…In a White Lab Coat?**

**EPOV**

Collapsing against her sweaty back, I pressed soft kisses to her spine. We both were breathing heavily, spent from our sexual endeavors against the couch arm. “Damn, Edward,” she giggled.

“Edward is unavailable right now. He’s had his brains fucked out of him by his sexy, perfect girlfriend,” I quipped, kissing behind her ear.

“That would be you fucking my brains out,” she laughed as I slipped out of her. Her body erupted in gooseflesh and I scooped her up, wrapping her in a throw blanket as I sat down on a large, cushy chair overlooking the Seattle skyline. “I am so lucky, Edward. I’m thankful for you coming into my life. I love you, baby.”

“As I love you, Bella. You are the greatest gift I’ve ever received and I am _never_ letting you go,” I cooed, nuzzling her sex-ravaged hair. Her phone rang from her purse that was still by the door. She squirmed in my arms. “Did you not hear me?” I pouted.

“It’s probably my parents, checking to make sure that we got home safely,” Bella said, walking naked as the day she was born to the door. She picked up her cell phone. “Hello?” Her look of bliss from our love making quickly disappeared. “Becca? Deep breaths, sweetie. Tell me what happened…”

**BPOV**

Becca was sobbing on the other end of the phone call. She sounded shattered and broken. “I’ve been trying to call you, Bells. However, Jimmy, he would take my phone away,” she cried. “It’s bad, Bella. So bad! I need help! Please!”

“Okay,” I said, cuddling next to Edward. “Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

“I’m hiding in a gas station near my apartment,” she sniffled. “In the bathroom. Jimmy, after he…”

“Did he rape you, Becca?” I asked, becoming enraged.

“No! He just likes to use me as a punching bag,” Becca answered quietly. “Anyhow, after he has his rages, he crashes. I grabbed my phone, a coat and my purse, leaving him on the couch. This was the first time I haven’t lost consciousness.”

“Which gas station?” I asked, hopping up from the couch. I darted into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of yoga pants, one of Edward’s sweatshirts and my sneakers.

“Circle K,” she replied. “Bells, please hurry! I can’t let him find me. If he does, I don’t know if I’ll…”

“We’ll be there,” I said as I hung up. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and standing shirtless. “The number that kept calling me was Becca.”

“I gathered that from your conversation. Is everything okay?” Edward asked.

“No. Jimmy likes to use his fists to prove a point,” I snarled. “He’s been beating the shit out of her. She’s hiding in a gas station near her apartment while Jimmy is sleeping off his rage.”

“That sounds so familiar,” Edward muttered. “When Alice was in that relationship with James, he would go off on her and then crash after he beat her to a bloody pulp.”

“Could Becca’s Jimmy be Alice’s James?” I asked, tossing my hair up into a messy bun.

“He’s been released. Alice got a notice from her attorney,” Edward frowned, looking for a shirt. “But he’s on probation. He has to stay in Chicago.”

“He could have gotten approval to finish his probation here,” I said. “Can you drive?”

“Of course, gorgeous girl,” he replied, taking me in his arms. “Jesus, Bella, you’re trembling.”

“He can’t hurt her. Becca has had the worst luck with men but this definitely takes the cake, Edward,” I sniffled, snuggling against his chest. “I don’t know if she’ll recover from this. Becca has always been a pessimistic person, seeing the worst in a situation, but now, I’m afraid that pessimism is going to overtake her.”

“Then, you need to be there for her and not let the anger, pessimism and negativity win,” Edward soothed, holding me close to his chest. “I wish I had that when Lauren did what she did to me. I wouldn’t have turned into, what did you and Alice call me?”

“A mut,” I snorted. “Combination of the two words ‘male’ and ‘slut.’”

“Right, a mut,” he chuckled. “Now, let’s go get her. Why don’t you call your dad and see if he can take her statement or something?”

“Kay,” I replied, kissing his jaw. “Thank you for being just awesome, Edward. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m grateful that I did it and I’ll keeping doing it.”

“I love you, my Bella,” he murmured, kissing me softly.

“I love you more, Edward,” I sighed. He hugged me close before slipping on a pair of shoes. I tied my shoes and tossed Edward my keys. I didn’t want Becca to be in the backseat in his car. It still smelled, slightly, of sex and I’m certain Becca did not need a reminder of that. We also hastily threw our clothes, which were scattered everywhere from our tryst on the couch into the bedroom before dashing down to my car. The drive was relatively short but incredibly tense. I was praying that Jimmy hadn’t found her and caused more damage.

At the gas station, Edward parked the car and we went into the convenience store. He went to the first aide section while I ducked into the ladies room, looking for Becca. In the far stall, I could hear sniffles and saw a form curled up in a corner. “Becca?” I called out.

“Shhh!” she hissed, scrambling up and opening the bathroom stall. I only saw her hand and it was covered it cuts and bruises. I went into the bathroom stall and I was shocked at what I saw. Becca’s face was virtually unrecognizable, turning shades of purple, blue and red. Her short hair was disheveled and I could see a large goose egg forming along the temple of her forehead. Blood was scattered all on her shirt and she was cradling her arm and favoring her leg. One of my dearest friends was a mess and it was because of a man who needed to feel powerful and beating the shit out of a woman was his way of doing it. “Did anyone follow you?”

“No, Bec,” I said, appraising her injuries. “God, what did he do to you? Why would he do this to you?”

“I made pasta for dinner and he wanted Chinese,” she spat bitterly. Lifting up her shirt, I saw a nasty burn on her stomach. “He poured the boiling hot water on my belly. Then, he tossed me across the room and stomped on my leg. I hurt everywhere, Bella.”

“Can you walk?” I asked.

“I can, but I feel like my body’s going to give out,” she whimpered.

“Stay here,” I said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Bella, stay! Please!” she sobbed, her face contorting in fear.

“I’m getting Edward. I can’t carry you, but he can. I promise, he’ll be gentle,” I cooed. She sank back to the floor, crying hysterically. Hating that I had to leave her, I grabbed Edward’s arm and dragged him back to the bathroom. Just before we go in, I stare into his eyes. “It’s bad, Edward. I need your help carrying her out.”

“Like how bad? Like I should find a gun and shoot the guy between the eyeballs bad?” he asked.

“Nah, that would be too, um, humane,” I growled. “More like torture him to death kind of bad. Please, baby. Please, be gentle. She’s scared and hurt. He poured an entire pan of boiling water on her stomach.”

“Okay, love. But, if I see this douchebag, I won’t hold back. No one. I mean it, NO ONE, should hurt a human being like he did. And the fact that he used his power against her? Sickens me,” he growled. I threw my arms around his neck, grateful that Edward would fight for my friend. He crushed me to his body, burying his nose in my hair. “I vow to you, Bella, I’ll never raise my hand to you in anger or otherwise. I swear it!”

“I know, baby. You’ve got a good heart,” I whispered, kissing his ear. He looked at me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before opening the bathroom door. I slipped in front of him so Becca wouldn’t panic. “Bec? It’s me and Edward. He’s going to help you out of here.”

She broke into hysterical sobs. Edward took my hand and his face was one of compassion and concern. “Becca, I know you’re scared and probably a little embarrassed or ashamed, but we both want to help you. My sister, Alice, was in a relationship similar to yours. She dealt with it all on her own. She’s still struggling with her anger, shame and fear. You’re so much stronger than her by calling and asking for help. Can I help you? We need to get you somewhere safe,” Edward cooed.

“What if he finds me?” Becca cried.

“My dad will make sure he doesn’t. Remember, he’s a detective. Once we get you out of here and at the hospital, I’m going to call him. Please, Bec. Edward won’t hurt you but like he said, we need to get you out of here,” I murmured. The stall door opened up and Becca limped out. She looked even worse, so small and broken. Edward slipped off his jacket and held it up to her.

“You must freezing, Becca. Take my coat,” he whispered. “I can see you trembling from here.”

She reached for it but she let out a yell when she straightened her arm. Edward rushed to her, catching her before she hit the floor as she screamed in agony. Gingerly, he lifted her up and cradled her to his chest. I took Edward’s coat, which had fallen to the floor and covered Becca with it. “You’re safe, Becca. He won’t hurt you anymore,” Edward chanted. Moving carefully, but swiftly, Edward carried Becca out of the bathroom and through the convenience store. The shopkeeper was watching with rapt attention, his eyes sad for the broken girl in my boyfriend’s arms.

Carefully, Edward placed her in the backseat. I scrambled in on the other side while Edward got into the driver’s seat. “Where to? Which hospital is the closest?” Edward asked.

“Harborview,” I responded, wrapping Edward’s coat around the inconsolable Becca. “Make a left out of here and follow the signs. It’s about ten minutes away.”

“Got it,” Edward said as he backed out of the parking space. A short drive later, Edward put on my hazard blinkers and ducked into the emergency room. A few moments later, he came out with a gurney and a very concerned looking doctor. A very attractive doctor to boot. Edward opened the door and he crouched to speak to us. “This is Dr. Parker. He’s going to help you, Becca.”

“Bella, can you stay with me?” Becca asked, her voice sounding small.

“Of course, Bec,” I said, kissing her forehead. She sniffled before slowly moving across the backseat. Edward gently guided her to the gurney and gave her a sympathetic grin. Hopping out of the backseat, I pulled Edward aside. “I’m going to stay with her. Go get my dad. He’ll probably bitch and moan, but he’s got a soft spot for any woman who was beat to shit. We’re also going to have a houseguest, Edward.”

“Doesn’t she have family? I mean, someone to help her?” Edward asked.

“She’s not close with her family. Her mom has early stage Alzheimer’s disease and Becca hated the fact that they put her into a nursing facility. Her sisters and brother don’t like Becca because of that. Even if I’d call them, they wouldn’t come due to the fact that they’re that hateful,” I growled. “Mom and Dad adopted Bec, unofficially. But, I want to keep her close by. She needs her friends.”

“You’re more than friends, Bella. You’re her family,” he said, kissing me sweetly. “I love you, baby. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

He kissed me once more before getting into the driver’s seat and pulling away from the curb. I dashed next to Becca, holding her hand as she sobbed quietly. “It’ll be okay, Becca. I promise.”

“Are you family?” asked Dr. Parker.

“Yes. I’m her sister,” I answered. “I’m not going anywhere and you better not make me.”

“Of course,” Dr. Parker said, holding up his hands. “Let’s get you settled into a room, alright? What’s your name, miss?”

“Becca,” she said, cowering away from him. “Becca Abernathy.”

“Okay, Miss Abernathy, my name is Dr. Daniel Parker. I’ll be taking care of you today. Can you tell me what happened?” he asked calmly, but the storm raging in his eyes was plain as day.

“My, um, ex-boyfriend decided that he didn’t like what I was cooking for dinner,” Becca whispered. “He wanted Chinese, not pasta. He went on a rampage and used me as his punching bag and um, he poured boiling hot water on my stomach from the pasta.”  

“May I see?” Dr. Parker asked.

Becca nodded as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. Dr. Parker removed Edward’s jacket and lifted up her shirt, displaying red angry welts that covered from her jeans to her bra. I also noticed older bruises along her ribcage. “Miss Abernathy, has your ex-boyfriend done this before?”

“Yes,” she sniffled. “But, this was the first time that I haven’t been beat up to the point where I lost consciousness. I had to get away.”

“I’m glad you did,” he smiled. “But, we need to report this to the police.”

“My father, a detective in the Seattle Police Department, is on his way,” I said.

“Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?” Dr. Parker asked. “You’re sisters.”

I arched a brow and nodded to the hallway. Dr. Parker followed me and I crossed my arms over my chest. “Look, Dr. Parker, she’s not my sister. But, I’m not leaving her. She’s hurt, frightened and vulnerable. She’s one of my closest friends and I cannot allow her to be…”

“I get it,” Dr. Parker said, holding up his hands. “I’d probably be the same way. What’s your name?”

“Swan. Bella Swan. The man who drove us here is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen,” I said. “He’ll be back with my father, Detective Charles Swan.”

“I’ll let the receptionist know to send them directly back,” Dr. Parker said. “I’ll send a nurse in so she can change into a hospital gown. I need to do a complete examination.”

“Thank you,” I said brusquely, turning on my heel to be with my friend. Sitting next to her, I took her hand and promised that we would keep her safe. Ten minutes later, a nurse walked in with gown and asked if Becca could remove her clothes, except for her panties. Helping her, I put her in the robe and covered her legs with the heated blanket the nurse brought.

“Talk to me, Bella. Help me forget everything,” Becca whimpered. “Tell me about Edward, Thanksgiving...something to stop me from having these horrific memories in my mind on repeat.”

“What do you want to hear?” I asked.

“Good things. Tell me good things,” she murmured, curling up in a tiny ball.

I told Becca about everything that had happened since my birthday. I, of course, omitted the bad stuff, like the argument Edward and I had about my pencils and digital recorder and the drama with my new editor-in-chief. I also told her all about the island, how beautiful it was and how she would enjoy spending time on the white, sandy beaches.

Dr. Parker came back a few minutes later with the same nurse who gave us the gown and blanket. Professionally, he checked Becca’s body. However, his eyes were swirling with anger when he saw her marred stomach. Becca was so ashamed that she spent the entire examination in tears. “Miss Abernathy?” Dr. Parker asked. “Did your ex-boyfriend, um, rape you?”

“No. It was consensual. Brutal, but consensual,” she muttered.

“Did you tell him to stop?” Dr. Parker asked.

“A few times, but he kept going,” Becca sniffled. “He said that he needed to finish what he started.”

“Bec, that’s rape. You said no. You said stop,” I said, taking her good hand. Her tears fell anew.

“Did he do that tonight?” Dr. Parker questioned, his voice quiet and filled with concern.

“No. He just did this,” she sobbed, gesturing to her broken body. “And when he did fuck me, he always wore a condom.”

“I want perform a pelvic, Miss Abernathy. Just to make sure that there’s no damage, okay?” Dr. Parker asked gently. Becca was inconsolable. She clung to me, screaming her hatred for Jimmy. “Miss Abernathy, please, I know that this is any woman’s worst nightmare, but it will be okay.” Her tears and screams were growing more hysterical. “Becca, you need to calm down. Would you like a sedative?”

“I don’t know,” she wailed, gripping my sweatshirt.

“Give her the sedative,” I said. “She needs to…please?”

Dr. Parker nodded and readied a syringe with a sedative. Using the IV that the nurse had set up, he injected Becca with the drugs and she immediately quieted down, slumping against me. I got into the gurney with her, putting Becca’s head on my shoulder, caressing her short messy hair. “We’ll get him, Bec. I promise.” Once she calmed down, I got out of the gurney. “What’s next?”

“We give her a pelvic. I want you to be here, Miss Swan. Miss Abernathy seems to respond to you,” Dr. Parker explained. I nodded, sitting next to Becca, holding her hand. The nurse put a privacy screen in front of the doors while Dr. Parker readied the necessary tools. Working quickly, Dr. Parker performed the pelvic. The nurse took pictures as evidence, but he said that there was nothing substantial, injury-wise in her genital area.

As soon as the pelvic exam was done, Dr. Parker explained that we needed to get x-rays of her abdomen, wrist and ankle. Plus, he wanted to keep her overnight for observation. I thanked him, waiting for Edward and my Dad to come. Twenty minutes later, Edward and my dad came into the room. Charlie had on his shield and he was ready to massacre the man who did this to Becca. She was still sleeping, fitfully and probably would stay asleep until they had to move her for the x-rays.

“What do you know?” Charlie asked, taking out his book.

“Her boyfriend did this,” I said, snuggling close to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. “His name is Jimmy. I don’t know his last name, but she said that he did this to her because she cooked pasta as opposed to his desired Chinese.”

Charlie’s lips mashed together in a thin line. His mustache was twitching in anger. “What else?”

I told him everything that I knew and my suppositions about Jimmy. Edward said that his sister, Alice, had been a similar relationship with a man named James and he was released from prison. Charlie knew it was a long shot, but he used his cell phone to tap into the police database, looking up Alice’s case from Chicago.  Growling at how slow the internet was, Charlie held up a picture. It was James’ picture from when he was brought in.

“That’s Jimmy,” I said. “The hair’s different. It’s shorter now, not in a ponytail.”

“And it’s lighter,” Edward mused.

Becca’s eyes flew open and she began panicking. “Where’s Jimmy? Did he find me?”

“No, sweetheart,” Charlie said, taking her hand in his. “I want you to look at a picture for me. Is this Jimmy?” He held up his phone with James’ mug shot.

“Yes,” Becca whimpered. “He looks different in that photo. Is that a mug shot?”

“It is, Bec,” I frowned.

“Your Jimmy, I believe, is my sister, Alice’s, ex-boyfriend, James. He was arrested for domestic assault, attempted murder and a whole slew of other charges. He was in jail, but was released recently. Apparently, he fell through the cracks and ended up here in Seattle.”

“What’s Jimmy’s last name?” Charlie asked.

“Beck,” Becca replied.

“According to his arrest record, his last name was Nomad,” Charlie growled. “Becca, I need you to tell me everything that Jimmy did to you. Every little, minute thing. This man obviously is a monster and he needs to be brought to justice.”

“Okay,” she whispered. She spent over an hour explaining and describing everything that Jimmy did to her. He was an animal with the brutality of his attacks. As she was talking, Dr. Parker had come inside, wanting to take her to get the x-rays, but he got sucked into the descriptions, too. Charlie’s face was impassive as he wrote down everything that Becca said. Edward and Dr. Parker had absolutely murderous looks on their faces, ready to kill Jimmy/James or whatever the fuck his name was for hurting Becca. I stayed as impassive as possible, but I was in agreement with Dr. Parker and Edward.

“Well, it seems that Mr. Nomad/Beck has broken his parole. Becca, do you want to press charges?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” she seethed. “He hurt me and I vowed to myself that I would never be with a man who would hurt me.”

“Good girl,” Charlie smiled, patting her leg. “I’m also assuming you want an order of protection?” Becca nodded. “I’ll get that drawn up along with an arrest warrant for Jimmy Beck, aka James Nomad.” Charlie stepped out, calling it in and dispatching a cruiser to Becca’s apartment.

“Sweetie, you’re going to stay with Edward and me, okay?” I said. “We’ve got a secured building and we can leave a picture of Jimmy/James at the front desk if he shows up.”

“My clothes, everything…it’s at my apartment,” she grumbled.

“Don’t worry about that, Becca,” Edward soothed. “We’ll get your stuff. And you are not going back to the apartment. It’s not safe for you there.”

“Where am I going to go? My family hates me and I don’t want to impose on you two forever,” she frowned.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” I said. “Right now, Dr. Parker is going to take you to get some x-rays done. Alright?”

“Bells, please stay with me?” she pleaded.

“Sure, sweetie,” I smiled.

After the x-rays, Becca was brought directly to a medical floor. She was checked in under an assumed name in case Jimmy got the bug up his ass to try and find her at local hospitals. Her wrist was broken along with three cracked ribs. Her ankle, thankfully, was only sprained but it was a severe sprain that would require her to wear one of the walking boots for a few weeks. However, Dr. Parker was most concerned about her head. Based on his examination and an MRI that was done, she had had several significant concussions over the course of her relationship with Jimmy. He was worried about long-term, lasting effects from these concussions. She even had a minor one now and he berated himself for giving her the sedative.

Becca, exhausted from her night, drifted asleep and Dr. Parker led us out to the hallway. “If you both want to stay, it’ll be okay. We’re only keeping her until tomorrow. We want to make sure that she doesn’t slip into a coma. Does she have a place to stay?”

“We’ve got a spare room,” Edward replied, wrapping his arm around my waist. “She’ll stay with us.”

“Okay, good,” Dr. Parker murmured, running his hands through his short, sandy blonde hair. He frowned and pinched his nose, similar how Edward would when he was distressed.

“Everything okay, doctor?” I asked.

“I don’t want to sound like a perv, but something about her…I can’t! She’s a patient! She doesn’t need a lonely doctor following her around like a lost puppy dog,” he mumbled. “Especially after she’s been through hell and back.”

“Dr. Parker, my friend in there, needs as many people protecting her as possible. And by tomorrow, she won’t be your patient anymore,” I quipped. “You seem like a good man and I can see how much this is affecting you. Be her friend.”

“I can do that,” he said, the tension leaving his face, revealing a youthful smile. “Here’s my card. It’s got my cell phone and email on it. Please, keep me appraised as to how she’s doing and…if you want to give it to her.” He blushed before thrusting a card into my hand and anxiously walking down the hallway.

“He finds a broken, bruised and battered girl and develops a crush on her,” Edward snorted.

“Perhaps he has a Prince Charming complex…save the damsel in distress,” I giggled, snuggling against Edward’s warm body.

“That’s a knight in shining armor,” he replied, kissing my forehead.

“You happen to be both, my prince charming and knight in shining armor,” I smiled.

“Damn right, I am,” he chuckled.

xx AIDA xx

As Dr. Parker promised, Becca was released the next day. Edward and I brought her back to my place, setting her up in the guest room. I sent Dr. Parker a text, informing him that she was safe and sound. He seemed pleased that she had such good friends. I invited him over for drinks the following weekend, possibly playing matchmaker for my friend. Once we got her settled, my mom stayed with Becca while my father, Edward and I went to her apartment to pick up her necessities.

My dad sent a squad car to pick up Jimmy after he had gotten Becca’s statement, but when they arrived, he was in the wind. The apartment was trashed and Jimmy was gone without a trace. We don’t know where he ran off to, but without a doubt, he probably had the means to flee the state, if not the country.

When we arrived at the apartment, it was completely obliterated. I was shocked at the destruction. All of the furniture had been overturned, torn and ripped to shreds. The television had an axe through the center of it. Walking slowly, we looked at the other parts of the apartment. The bathroom was covered in water from an overflowing bathtub. Charlie quickly turned that off. However, the most damage was done in Becca’s bedroom. All of her clothes were ripped, burned and covered with bleach. Painted on her bedroom wall was a note: ‘This isn’t over, bitch.’

“What are we going to do?” I asked.

“Well, this apartment is an active crime scene, now,” Charlie sighed. “You’ll have to leave. We need to proceed from here with caution.”

“What about Becca? Where will she stay? I know she’ll want to come home or at least get out of our hair. She’s already feeling guilty about overtaking our guest room,” I frowned.

“Obviously, not back here,” Edward snorted. “She can stay as long as she wants. Our apartment is safe.”

“If she feels like she’s intruding, we’ll keep her, too,” Charlie said. “Now, I’m going to get a CSI team out here. You two, go purchase Becca some new clothes since all of these are worthless.”

“I don’t know if she’ll recover from this,” I frowned.

“She has us. She has Angela, Jessica and Paul. And let’s not forget that very concerned doctor,” Edward said as he led me out of the apartment. “I think he’ll be the biggest key in making her feel better. Desirable. Normal.”

“That’s if she lets him in,” I retorted.

“She will,” Edward smiled crookedly. “Now, let’s channel our inner-Alices and get Becca a new wardrobe that she’ll just love.”

A few hours later, we got back to our apartment. We managed to get Becca an amazing wardrobe thanks to the sales from Black Friday and the first big shopping weekend of the holiday season. Becca was sitting on the couch, watching some television while Mom was reading a smutty book. “Mom, you’re reading _Fifty Shades_?”

“I wanted some new ideas to do with your father,” she snickered. “He does have handcuffs.”

“Oh, ew! Please, don’t ever…GAH! Mom, I’m scarred for life. Scarred!” I wailed, bouncing up and down.

“You’re not the only one,” Becca said dryly. “I didn’t need to know that, Mrs. Swan. Excuse me while I pour some bleach down my throat to try and erase that memory that is currently hanging in my medulla oblongata.”

“You’re what?” Renee asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Mom. Bec, don’t pour bleach down your throat. You won’t be able to enjoy the goodies that Edward and I got you,” I said, holding up the bags from her favorite stores.

“Where are my clothes?” she asked, getting up from the couch and limping toward me and Edward.

“Becca, when we went to your place, Jimmy had,” Edward sighed and gave her a grimace, “completely trashed your apartment. All of the furniture was shattered, your clothes were ripped, burnt or bleached and nothing was salvageable.”

“Oh,” she muttered, swaying on her feet. Edward handed me the bags he was carrying and wrapped his arm around her torso. “Thanks, Edward.”

“I’m sorry that he did that,” Edward murmured.

“Did they find him?” she asked as Edward helped her onto a stool.

“No, Bec. He’s gone. And from what we gather, either he’ll never be back or when he does come back, it’ll be all sorts of fucked up,” I said, biting my lip.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said, wiping her face with her good hand. “I can’t go home. I can’t stay here…”

“But, you will. Bec, you need to stay here, at least until you’re more at ease. We’ve got a security guard and an Edward,” I quipped, poking my boyfriend’s arm.

“I’ll kick his ass if he shows up, Becca,” Edward said, cracking his knuckles. “Stay, Becca.”

“I’ll stay as long as I’m wearing this piece of crap,” she said, gesturing to her boot. “But after that, I have to find my own place or try and stay with my sisters or something. Fuck! What am I going to do about my apartment? I can’t afford to the break the lease!!”

“We’ll figure something out,” Edward said cryptically.

“Come on, Bec. Let’s have you try on some of these clothes. I think we did okay,” I said, guiding her toward her room. Putting the bags onto the bed, I hugged her. “I’ll be back. Do you want something to drink? Some tea?”

“That would be great,” she said woodenly.

Leaving her in the bedroom, I went to make some tea. Edward was rooting around in the fridge. I smacked his ass. “Hey! What was that for?” he barked.

“You better not be thinking about paying for Becca’s lease,” I hissed quietly. “She’s a fiercely independent woman and…having you do that for her will just cause her to fall apart. She’s barely keeping it together as it is.”

“Bella, she cannot go back to that apartment. She needs someplace safe. The money that she saves from me helping her break her lease, she can get into a secured building,” Edward argued.

“But, she’d never forgive you. It’s okay to _help_ her but to do it for her? Even I would kick your ass,” I deadpanned. “If you’re so insistent on helping her, loan her half the cost of breaking the lease. If she asks for it. That’s a big ‘if.’”

“Okay, okay,” Edward grumbled. “I just hate the thought of her being forced out of her home because of that animal. Why did she stay with him?”

“I don’t know, but Becca was always yearning for a boyfriend who would treat her like a princess. She has a very romantic take on love, but has never experienced it. Her first boyfriend was a drunk and he forgot half of their dates. She dumped him when he stood her up for her sister’s wedding. Her next boyfriend started off great, completely showering her with adoration, but robbed her blind because he had a huge gambling problem. Her last boyfriend, prior to James, was just all around loser. He only came around when he was horny or hungry. Though he was more hungry than horny,” I sighed.

“Maybe she’ll find her romantic love dream with Dr. McCutie,” Edward snickered.

“McCutie?” I giggled.

“He’s cute, like a little boy wearing his dad’s lab coat,” Edward said, smiling crookedly. “He seemed genuinely concerned for her and in awe of her strength. You never know?”

“This is true, but I’m afraid that she’ll close herself off to any sort of relationship because of Jimmy,” I frowned.

“Let nature take its course, gorgeous girl,” Edward smiled, kissing me softly. “I’m going to finish searching for food while you play Becca Barbie.”

I rolled my eyes, but went to check on my friend. She seemed at peace and happy with our selections. She also demanded that she pay us back once she got back on her feet. I waved her off, telling her to consider it a Christmas present.

Becca stayed with us, calling into her job as an accountant, explaining that she would be out for a week and would have to telecommute for the following week. I wanted to stay home with her but my boss, douchenozzle galore, reiterated that if you didn’t have a fever, you needed to be at work. People with children argued with that, but he held firm. Edward promised he’d help Becca while she healed at our apartment.

On Monday, I approached Marcus and sat down in front of him. “I want to do a piece on domestic violence,” I said.

“Okay. Why?” he asked.

“A close friend of mine was attacked by her boyfriend. It’s more prevalent than you think and women and men are afraid to speak out against their attackers,” I said fervently. “I want to write a piece that shows all of the ways that you can get out and be safe if you’re in a relationship like this.”

“Can we get a quote from your friend?” Marcus asked.

“No. I refuse to put her out there. The man who attacked her was out and on parole. He hurt my boyfriend’s sister in a same manner as my friend. It’s an ongoing investigation, so the police, unless it’s relevant to the case, will not allow us to use her quote,” I said.

“I say go for it. I want to run it on Sunday. Get as many quotes from various sources as you can, back up all of your research and be prepared to deal the wrath of his majesty,” Marcus sighed.

“Why would he bitch about this? This is valuable information, Marcus!” I snarled.

“I agree, Bells. But, he sent out this memo just prior to your arrival. He only wants light fluffy pieces from the news staff. The only people who are allowed to report the more gruesome stories are the reporters on the police beat and even then, it’s on traffic accidents and such. Seriously, I want this asshole gone. Have you found anything?”

“No. Neither has Edward,” I sighed. “My dad’s on it, though. Something about facial recognition or whatever…”

“Bells, if there is something afoot with Alec, you’re going to be the one to report it. I think you can spin it and make it interesting,” Marcus chuckled darkly. “Start it off like a fluff piece, like the kidney couple article and then nail him. Pin his balls to the wall!”

“Ewwww, Marcus,” I groaned.

“What? I want this asshole gone as much as the rest of the staff,” he snorted. “Now, get started on your domestic violence piece. I want an outline by the end of business today.”

I was shocked at how quickly my article fell into place. I had several sources, varying from members of the police department, psychologists and former victims, along with a statement from a man serving time in Sheridan for domestic violence against his wife and child. I put the outline on Marcus’ desk before I left and he gave me the go ahead to start writing it out.

The rest of the week was spent perfecting my article and it was submitted to Marcus on Friday, along with several photographs of the inmate, the psychologists, families that had recovered and a stock photo of police headquarters. Marcus beamed and said it was my best work to date and he informed the printers to make it the front page article for the Sunday edition.

The next day, I called Dr. McCutie, erm, Dr. Parker, erm Daniel, to make sure he was coming over for drinks. He nervously replied that he would and asked if he could bring anything. I said no and gave him directions to my apartment along with the time. To make it less like a set-up, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica and Paul were coming over too, along with Edward’s composer friend, Stephen.

“I don’t know, Bells,” Becca said from her perch on the couch. “I’m still looking crap. Why don’t you just cancel this shindig?”

“Nonsense. You are looking better every day. The only thing that is not a hundred percent is your burn and that’s covered by your shirt,” I said, smirking at her. “Your bruises are nearly non-existent. You look great!”

“Bella, you’re the worst liar,” Becca snorted.

“No, I’m not. EDWARD! Come here!” I bellowed just as he walked in.

“I was right here, Bella,” he laughed, rubbing his ear. “No need to shout.”

“Sorry. Becca thinks she looks awful and doesn’t believe me when I say that looks good. Tell her honestly,” I said, pouting slightly.

“Becca, I can understand why you feel the way you do, but you do look great. What would make you even more beautiful would be a smile,” he said, grinning crookedly. Becca blushed and smiled softly. “There you are! Becca, don’t let what Jimmy did to you change how you feel about yourself. He’s the monster. Not you. You’re a strong, smart and an amazing woman. Be proud that you got out before it got worse. Be proud that you have friends who love you and are willing to care for you. Just, be proud.”

She sighed, tears filling her brown eyes. “I’m trying, but I still feel worthless because I allowed myself to get into this situation,” she sniffled. “At the beginning, he was so different and then it was like a switched turned and he was the devil incarnate.” She wiped her cheeks. “Bella, you warned me. You saw what he was doing and what did I do? I pushed you away. Yet, you’re here, helping me after I gave you the proverbial finger.”

“Becca, you think I’d hang up on you while you’re sobbing that your psycho boyfriend beat the crap out of you? Are you nuts? I’m not going to turn my back on you. Yes, it hurt when you chose Jimmy over me, but it was his way of keeping you away from your friends,” I said. “Just promise me this…don’t let this situation dictate how you’re going to live your life. Don’t let it bring you down. Yes, you have every right to be sad, upset and pissed off, but move forward instead of living in the past.”

“Trust me, I know what it’s like to hold a grudge,” Edward snorted humorlessly. “It took me ten years to get over a horrible break up and it nearly ruined every single relationship I had with my family. It was Bella who helped me realize that I was giving my ex too much power. I saw the good and the beauty in her and I realized that I wanted that. I wanted love and to be loved. Not the empty one-night stands that I had had before.”

“Edward was a manwhore,” I said simply.

“That’s putting it mildly,” he chuckled. “But, now, I’ve got Bella and I love her with everything that I am. The thought of being with another woman sickens me. You’ll find that special guy who makes you feel amazing and like you want to rule the world. Be open to it. Don’t hide from it.”

“How were you able to overlook his manwhorish ways?” she asked me.

“Because Edward is an inherently good man. His sleeping around was a cry for help that no one really attempted to fix until I kicked his ass with my sarcastic banter and biting wit,” I giggled. “Besides, we waited and took our time with the physical stuff. He wanted to make sure he was clean and I didn’t want to rush into anything because I refused to be the next one-night stand.”

“And great things come to those who wait,” Edward smirked. “I knew Bella was something special when all I wanted to do was protect her. It wasn’t about sex…it was about cherishing and loving and keeping her safe. The sex is phenomenal. Don’t get me wrong, but it’s not the driving force in our relationship. It’s…us, her, love, everything! God, that made no sense.”

“No, I get it,” Becca said, patting Edward’s arm. “I’m going to lay down. I’ve got some things to think about.”

“Don’t forget, everyone will be here by six,” I said.

“I’ll set my alarm,” she responded, giving us both a sad, but thoughtful grin.

“Do you think she’ll get what we were trying to say?” Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

“Baby, I don’t get what you were trying to say,” I teased.

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding. It was honestly quite beautiful,” I replied, turning around in his arms. “Do you really believe all of that?”

“Bella, I’d do anything for you. You are my reason for living. Without you, I’m nothing,” he murmured, taking my face in his hands. “I love you, my gorgeous girl. More than you can possibly even realize. I’m the luckiest bastard on the planet because you are with me, giving me a chance even though I was damaged. You fixed me and made me realize that I am worthy of so much. However, the biggest gift is you and I’m never letting you go. Ever. You know that, right?”

“I do,” I said, my eyes filling with tears.

“Hmmmm, I can’t wait to hear those words in a different context,” he quipped, kissing my nose. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist. “You’re it for me, Bella. I hope you know that.”

“You’re it for me, too,” I whispered against his chest.

“Good,” he said, tipping my head back to kiss me. “Now, let’s pray that this convoluted set-up we have for Becca pans out and that she doesn’t want to kill us both. I’d like to see you walk down the aisle toward me in a white dress, holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.”

“I’d like to walk down an aisle toward you, but for now, I need you to go get some more beer,” I snickered.

“So romantic, Bella,” he deadpanned.

“You love me. Admit it,” I said, thrusting my hands into his hair.

“I admit that I love you with my whole heart and soul,” he said, dipping me and kissing my neck. I squealed as his teeth found my ear.

“I love you, too,” I laughed. “Go get beer!”

He pulled back, his green eyes twinkling, bending down to kiss me before he righted both of us. With one more soft kiss, Edward left and went to pick up some more alcohol. I began working on the appetizers and munchies for our impromptu party. After an hour or so, I was satisfied with the veggie tray, cheesy garlic bread, cheese and sausage platter and some quiches that my mom bought from Costco. I also made sure I had some sweets if people were interested in that. I pulled out some miniature éclairs and started to defrost a sampler cheesecake that I bought from a neighbor kid for a choir fundraiser.

Edward came back with several different types of beer and a tray of sandwiches and various different types of chips and dip. We set everything up on the dining room table, using the kitchen as a bar before going to get ready for our get-together. Edward was feeling frisky and we fooled around in the shower before dressing. We had curtailed our sexual activities since Becca had been having problems sleeping and roamed the apartment at night. The last thing I wanted to do was push it under her nose that I was getting regular sex while her ex-boyfriend nearly beat her to death and used her as a human colander. Granted, it left Edward and me horny as hell, but my friend needed to come before my sexual needs.

 We kept it casual. Edward wore a pair of jeans along with a button-down shirt. His hair was its usual crazy self and he just looked so sexy. “Stop staring at me like I’m a steak,” he quipped, putting on his watch.

“It’s just that you’re amazing, Edward,” I said, pulling my v-neck sweater on over my bra. “Thank you for helping out Becca, for talking to her and just…I love you.” I hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss right above his heart.

“You’re the amazing one, gorgeous girl,” he whispered, kissing my hair. “Now, our friends and Dr. McCutie will be here in a few minutes.”

“We better not call him that to his face,” I laughed. “I might just want to crawl into a hole and never come out if we do.”

“If we do, we do. No big deal,” he sighed. “Why don’t you check on Becca? I’m going to toss some pints into the freezer for Ben, Mike and Stephen.”

“Can you open up the wine, too?”

“Sure, baby.”

He left the bedroom and I put on some simple makeup. Once I was done, I knocked on Becca’s door. I heard her thumping and she opened it up. Her hair was curled and she had attempted to cover up some of her still lingering bruises. “Do I look alright?” she asked sheepishly.

“You look great, girl,” I said as I looped my arm with hers.

“I just hate my stomach,” she growled. “It’s disgusting. And it itches.”

“Don’t scratch at it, Bec,” I frowned. “Have you been putting on that antibiotic scar cream that Dr. McCu…um, Parker recommended?” Edward barked out a laugh from the kitchen. I scowled in his general direction before turning back to my friend.

“I have and it helps, but I don’t really see a difference,” she said, shrugging. “Only time will tell. It’s not like I’m planning on wearing a bikini anytime soon.” Her eyes widen when she sees how much had gone into the party. “Holy crap. Do you guys need help?”

“We’re good. You just sit and relax and have fun,” I smiled. As I said that, the phone rang. Edward picked it up, buzzing whoever it was into the building. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“With my pain meds, I think I’ll stick with just pop. Do you have Diet Dr. Pepper?” she asked.

“Yep,” I chirped, bouncing to get her a glass of her favorite soda. I opened up the door and heard the voices of Angela and Ben in the hallway. Poking my head out, I hugged my friends, ushering them inside. Angela brought some of her cheesy chili dip while Ben had a bottle of Wild Bison Vodka. I took their coats, placing them in my bedroom. Angela hugged Becca and gave her a small bag. Becca opened it and she smiled when she saw a handful of journals. They hugged again and I went to get Becca’s drink.

Jessica and Mike arrived shortly after Angela and Ben, bringing brownies, ice cream and Bailey’s Irish Cream. The only person missing was Dr. McCutie, erm, Daniel. Just before seven, the phone rang again and I knew it was our new doctor friend. I hopped up, answering the phone and listening to the security guard on the other side. Since Daniel wasn’t a regular visitor, I had to go get him. Grabbing my keys, I darted out of the apartment and down to the lobby. Daniel was chatting with the security guard, holding a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, Daniel, you shouldn’t have,” I quipped.

“I didn’t,” he smirked back. “They’re for Miss Abernathy, um, Becca.”

“I’m certain she’ll love them, but this should go without saying; tread lightly,” I said, my face falling. “She’s feeling, um, well, vulnerable and such. Be her friend first.”

“I intend to, but something about her just calls to me. Even though she was bruised and battered, I could see that she was an amazingly strong woman and I’ve never been more thankful that I’m no longer her doctor,” he laughed. “If she comes back to Harborview, one of the other attendings, Dr. Sebastian, will be her physician. I’ve recused myself, claiming that I was too close to the situation.”

“Just be patient with her, Daniel. She doesn’t know you’re coming,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“Oh,” he said, his face falling. “I shouldn’t have brought these.”

“Keep them. Becca may be shocked and it may turn out okay,” I smiled, dragging him to the elevator. We rode the lift and he told me about where he went to college and medical school. He was an attending physician at Harborview, making him roughly in his thirties. He just looked really young. Walking to my apartment, I let him in, taking his coat and the wine. “Stay here. We’ll walk in together.”

He nodded, tugging on his button down. I tossed his coat into the bedroom and placed his wine on the kitchen counter. I led him into the living room. “Hey guys, I want to introduce to you to a new friend of ours. This is Dr. Daniel Parker. Daniel, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Edward, you know and Becca, you may remember, too.”

“Nice to meet all of you,” Daniel said, his flowers shaking nervously.

“Weren’t you the doctor who took care of me at the hospital?” Becca asked.

“I am, but, um…”

“I went to college with him,” Edward chirped. “Harvard, right?”

“Yeah,” Daniel answered, arching a brow. “How did you know that?”

“I remember you from one of my classes,” Edward replied. “It was some intro course. Intro to philosophy?”

“Holy shit! I remember you! You were the only one who got an A in the class,” Daniel laughed.

“You went to college with Edward?” Becca said disbelievingly.

“Yeah, but Daniel is a few years older than me. I think you were a senior when I was a freshman,” Edward said. “Small world, man!” They shook hands and I settled next to Edward.

“Definitely,” Daniel said, blushing slightly. “Um, these are for you. To help make you smile while you recover.”

Becca took the flowers as Daniel sat down on the chair opposite from her spot on the couch. “Thank you,” she murmured, smelling the colorful blooms. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Daniel smiled.

“Do you want anything to drink, Daniel?” Edward asked. “I need a refill.”

“Whatever’s fine,” Daniel replied. My man smiled, kissing my temple before getting Daniel a beer along with a refill for himself. After the awkward beginning with Daniel, everything fell into place. Paul and Robert showed up fashionably late, as usual and our party, welcoming back Becca into our family was a success.

However, I was more proud of Becca. By the end of the night, after everyone else had left, she was talking to Daniel and it looked like they were building a friendship and possibly having that friendship turn into something more.

“Who would have thought that Cupid would look like us?” Edward whispered as he watched over Becca and Daniel, who were curled up, talking intimately with each other.

“We’re the best looking Cupids out there,” I giggled. “I’m glad she’s giving him a chance. But, she needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now.”

“Just like I did. I needed your friendship more than our relationship. The fact that you were willing to give me that, I knew that we were going to be together,” he whispered, kissing my neck.

“Did you now?” I asked, looking back at him.

“Come on, look at me! I’m all sorts of hot,” he barked out, rubbing his chest.

“And modest, too,” I snickered, tweaking his nipple. “We are lucky, though. I’m in love with my best friend.”

“You can say that again,” Edward smiled, kissing my lips sweetly. “My best friend. My lover. My soul. My _everything._ ”

“Hmmm, you always have to one-up me,” I said, deepening our kiss. “But, I don’t mind because I get to keep you.”

“I’m yours,” he whispered, brushing my hair from my face. “And always will be.”

“I’m going to go, Becca. I hope that we can get together, possibly, for coffee or dinner?” Daniel asked sweetly.

“That sounds like fun, but let me get out of this clodhopper,” she teased, holding up her boot. “I’m pretty certain you don’t want your date walking like Quasimodo.”

“I don’t care how you walk, Becca. As long as I can spend time with you, I’m happy,” he said, giving her a warm smile. “Can I call you tomorrow?”  She blushed and nodded. Carefully, he picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. Turning toward Edward and me, he grinned like a goofball. Edward rolled his eyes and got his coat. Daniel called out his goodbye to Becca and left the apartment, almost floating.

“Whose idea was it to invite the doctor from the hospital?” Becca asked, her laughter evident.

“I was the one who got his number but we both invited him,” I answered.

“And did you really know him in college?” Becca asked, her eyes narrowed at Edward.

“God’s honest truth! We were in Intro to Philosophy and I got the only A as a freshman,” Edward laughed, holding up his hands. “Becca, from what I remember, he was and is still a good guy. He’s willing to be your friend.”

“For now, that’s all I can give him. Yes, he’s cute, but I’m a mess,” she said somberly.

“He knows you’re worth the wait,” I murmured, hugging her closely. “Be his friend. See where the friendship goes, alright?”

“Kay,” she said. “I love you, Bells. Thank you for being there for me.”

“Where would I be? Becca, you’re one of my dearest and oldest friends. I’m not going to abandon you,” I said, taking her face in my hands. “Jimmy is a monster. You are the sweetest, kindest, snarkiest woman I know and I think that Jimmy is the last frog you’ll kiss. Your prince charming is now a doctor.”

“We’ll see,” she blushed. Kissing my cheek she thumped to her bedroom.

“We’ll see, my ass,” Edward chuckled. “I shit you not, they’re married by Valentine’s Day.”

“Really?” I asked, arching my brow. “Care to wager on that, Mr. Cullen?”

“If they’re married by Valentine’s Day, I get an entire weekend where I get to live out a fantasy with you as my fantasy girl,” Edward smirked.

“And if they don’t?”

“You get me as your fantasy,” he purred, cupping my ass. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

“You’re on, Mr. Cullen,” I said.

**A/N: So, Becca was attacked by Jimmy/James. Unfortunately, we’ll see him again. He’s gone for now, though. Anyhow, pictures of Harborview and Dr. McCutie, erm, Daniel Parker, are on my blog and tumblr. Sorry, no smexy times this chapter. Hopefully, we’ll have some smexy times NEXT chapter. Links for my blog and tumblr are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Anyhow, what do you think about Daniel and Becca? Will they be married by Valentine’s Day? Place your wagers! Will Bella be Edward’s fantasy girl or will Edward be Bella’s fantasy man?**

**Up next, we’re hitting fast forward, after some drama with Alec ‘The Douchenozzle’ Wright. Becca’s moving in with her sister and Bella and Edward are getting ready for their trip back to the island. Good times will be had down there. Lots of good times. Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	25. The End of an Era

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Up next, we’re hitting fast forward, after some drama with Alec ‘The Douchenozzle’ Wright. Becca’s moving in with her sister and Bella and Edward are getting ready for their trip back to the island. Good times will be had down there. Lots of good times. Leave me some!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The End of an Era**

**EPOV**

“I’m shocked that my sister is letting me move in,” Becca said quietly as she packed up her suitcases. “I thought she hated me.”

“Bec, you really think she would turn her back on you? I know that you and Maureen have had issues over your mom, but she’s still your sister and she wants you to be safe,” Bella said, hugging her friend. It had been three weeks since that night where Jimmy attacked Becca. She had stayed with us since then, but she missed the solace of her own place. With a loan from Bella and me, she got out of her lease, trashing everything in her apartment. Reaching out to her sister, Maureen had sobbed when Becca told her about Jimmy’s attack. They reconnected and Maureen opened up her home to Becca to get her back on her feet.

“I’m grateful for that,” Becca smiled. “I’m grateful for both of you.” She smiled softly, looking at Bella and turning to me. “Thank you for…”

“Becca, I love you. We had the room,” Bella smiled. “Now, what time is Maureen coming to get you?”

“Oh, Maureen isn’t coming. Danny is picking me up,” Becca blushed.

“Danny?” I asked, arching a brow. “The doctor?”

“Yeah,” Becca said. “He wanted to take me out for lunch before dropping me off at my sister’s in Tacoma.” She closed the suitcase and gave Bella a sheepish grin. “We’ve talked every night since that party. He’s a good guy and he knows that all I can offer is friendship, but he seems pretty much perfect.”

“I’m glad. Don’t be afraid of him,” Bella smiled.

“I’ll probably err on the side of caution, but we’ll see,” Becca said. The phone rang and I went to pick it up. It was Dr. Parker, Danny. I told the security guard to let him upstairs. Cracking open the door, I told Becca that her ride was here. She beamed, a crimson blush covering her skin.

Danny knocked on the door and poked his head inside. “Hello?” he called.

“Hey man,” I said, shaking his hand. “Becca is just finishing up packing up her belongings. She’ll be ready in a little bit.”

“Thanks. I was grateful that my schedule was free today,” Daddy chuckled. “We’ve been trying to get together for coffee, but it’s been damn near impossible to find a spare moment. I’ve been working doubles to cover for some of my coworkers who are battling the flu.”

“I don’t know how you doctors do it,” I mused. “How can you manage to find a social life?”

“It’s tough,” Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair. “The hours are unpredictable and constant threat of getting sick. I’ve had a few dates but nothing long term. My longest relationship was in college. I had zero time in medical school and once I was in my residency, I lived at the hospital and again, had no time. I want a girlfriend. I want a family…It’s pretty sad when your options are vapid nurses or colleagues. Ugh, and the nurses are awful.”

“Don’t they have some sort of fraternization policy?” I asked.

“They do, but it’s not really enforced unless people get to the point where it’s sexual harassment. Since I started at Harborview, I’ve only ever seen it once,” Danny replied. “The nurse was relentless in her pursuit for this one doctor. She had somehow gotten a key to his office, stripped naked and was sitting on his desk. When he walked in, she begged him to have, um, sex and well, that didn’t over well. He snapped a photo with his phone and marched directly to HR to submit a sexual harassment claim.”

“What was she thinking?” I snorted.

“She wasn’t. She was obsessed with him. Plus, the doctor had a wife and two kids. He wasn’t single,” Danny scoffed. “She got fired and had to move to another state because she was red-flagged. After that, relationships among the staff significantly cooled, but it’s picking up again. I’ve got two invitations to weddings over the summer for colleagues that met on the job. Just seeing them and getting those, makes me yearn for someone special.” He shrugged and sat down on the couch, nervously fiddling with his jacket.

“You’ll get it. Do you want anything to drink?” I asked. He shook his head and I sat down, watching some television while Becca and Bella worked on finishing up with Becca’s things. Ten minutes later, Becca and Bella came out with two suitcases and a small duffel bag. “Do you need help carrying your stuff down, Becca?”

“I’ve got it,” Danny said, his eyes trained on Becca. She smiled and quietly thanked him. Becca and Bella hugged each other tightly, promising to get together for lunch with Angela and Jessica at some point during the week. Rolling out the bags, Danny and Becca left our apartment and for the first time in nearly a month, it was empty.

Bella collapsed on the couch, throwing an arm over her face. She looked more relaxed. “You okay, gorgeous girl?” I asked, putting her feet onto my lap, lightly massaging the arches of her feet.

“I love Becca. Don’t get me wrong, but I felt like I was walking on eggshells with her,” Bella sighed. “She was so sad and short-tempered. Biting my tongue and not calling her on her snippy attitude, it was tough! She has every right to be upset and get ticked off, but…”

“I know, gorgeous girl,” I said. “And the bullshit you’re dealing with at work is not helping. The past couple of weeks have not been a walk in the park, that’s for sure.”

“Ugh, I hate my boss. He’s a douchebag asshole motherfucking shithead,” Bella snarled. “I can’t believe he put me on probation because of my article on domestic abuse! I mean, really! It was a fantastic article, Edward. There was even talk among my coworkers that I could be nominated for a Newsroom Award. Do you realize what a big deal that is?” She didn’t wait for me to respond, huffing loudly. “Why is he such a jerk?”

“He’s compensating, Bella,” I said. “Your dad has found some things, but we’re still waiting on facial recognition.”

“What could take so long?” she grumped, moving so she could sit on my lap. I eagerly wrapped my arms around her slender body and slipped my fingers underneath her sweater to touch her soft skin. She melted against me, pressing kisses to my jaw.

“I don’t know. Watch, Alec Wright is an African-American man who is traveling the world because he’s a self-made millionaire or whatever. He doesn’t even know that his identity was stolen,” I snorted.

“I hope that the real Alec Wright sues the fake Alec Wright for all he’s worth and that the fake one gets thrown into jail for a long time,” Bella snapped, burying her nose into my neck. “Hmmmm, you smell good.”

“You’re deflecting, Bella,” I snickered, moving my hand to palm her ass.

“I’m just trying to lower my blood pressure, Edward. Talking about Alec makes me so angry,” she sighed, hugging me close.

“How about we get out of the apartment? Go out on a date? Get some Christmas presents? Perhaps pick up some sexy lingerie for our time on island?” I suggested, nipping at her earlobe.

“Shopping?” she asked, arching a brow.

“We go shopping, have some dinner and then go to a movie?” I suggested. “Do things that normal couples do?”

“We aren’t normal,” she laughed, but sighed. “That does sound nice. Let me change into something nicer and then we can go. I have to get something for your family for Christmas.”

“What about me?” I pouted.

“I’ve already got your gift, Cullen,” she said, poking my stomach. “I went out with Paul the afternoon after my _meeting_ with douchebag. We left under the guise of scooping a story, but we went shopping instead.” She got up off my lap and padded to our bedroom. Turning before she left the room, Bella smiled softly. “Thank you for being so amazing with Becca and with this whole situation. Most guys would have run away but you didn’t. Every day, I find something more that I love about you, Edward.”

“I love you, too, Bella,” I said. She winked at me before darting out of the room.

xx AIDA xx

Bella did her job, flying under the radar to not upset her boss. She hated it, though. Her inner-journalist was begging to come out with new stories that were being broadcast in other papers and on the nightly news. I finished the score for my game with Stephen and we submitted it to New Moon Gaming. Jane loved it and they were working with their publicity team to generate an advertisement plan for the launch of my game in March at the Game Developer’s Conference in San Francisco. I had already convinced Bella to go with me for the four day conference and even extending our time up there for a brief vacation. I’d never been and wanted to explore the city. Bella spoke with Marcus. She got approved for time off for three days after the conference, plus the conference. I was excited to go on a vacation with my girl, plus working on something that made me happy.

Plus, vacation sex is always better than home sex.

I was working on the sequel for the game, outlining the storyline, when I got a phone call from Charlie. Arching a brow, I picked it up. “Hello?”

“We got him!” Charlie whooped.

“Jimmy?” I asked. “Becca will be overjoyed!”

“No! Alec,” Charlie said. “Meet me at the coffee shop around the corner from Bella’s office.”

“Okay,” I said, my heart stammering. I saved my work as I hung up the phone and went down to the car. Driving to the diner that I had met Bella for lunch a few times, I parked and smiled when I saw Charlie in a booth. Waving at the hostess, I walked to Charlie’s spot. “What’s up?”

“Hey, Edward,” Charlie said, his brown eyes twinkling. “Your hypothesis that Alec Wright stole someone’s identity was spot on. The man who is sitting in the office in the Seattle Times is this guy.” He shoved a file folder toward me and sure enough, it was Bella’s boss. “His name Joseph Schanowski and he’s a swindler. He was arrested twenty years ago and spent time in jail. He drifted from job to job when he ran into this guy.” He showed me a picture of an African American man, smiling with bright blue eyes. “This is the real Alec Wright.”

“Does he know?” I asked, pointing to the picture.

“Unfortunately, he does not. The reason being is that he was killed in a car accident the same night that Joseph met him. Perhaps about a week after Joseph and Alec met.”

“Could this guy,” I asked, pointing to the fake Alec, “caused this guy’s death?”

“I don’t know. We’d have to do further digging. Anyhow, Joseph assumed his identity because Alec’s body was so badly burned. However, he waited for a few years before taking over Alec’s life. But, he had his social security number, effectively wiping all history of the real Alec off the planet. Everything about Joseph is a lie. His college education, his birth certificate, his work history…everything was based off the real Alec’s life, but he didn’t exist. He was dead, but still walking around.”

“He looks good for a corpse,” I snorted humorlessly. “Have you told Bella?”

“She’s coming here with her editor, Marcus,” Charlie smirked.

“Are you going to arrest him?” I asked. “That would make everyone at the paper so happy. It would be the best Christmas present. Ever.”

“I’m going to give to this to Bella and Marcus, have them write the story about identity theft, using Alec’s story as the premise and arrest him once he gets the notification about the story,” Charlie smirked. “From what I’ve observed, he really suspects nothing. He’s living his life and he believes that he’s safe.”

“Why hadn’t anyone checked this out before?” I asked.

“By the time he had garnered enough attention to make people suspicious, he was already moving to another job,” Charlie said, showing me Alec’s work history. “He wasn’t as harsh at other papers, either. He had it out for the Times from day one.”

“I wonder why?” I pondered.

“Joseph Schanowski was born in Portland and applied for Seattle Times when he was just out of college. He had aspirations of being a sports writer,” Charlie said, looking up information in the file on Joseph. “See? He was rejected immediately because the editor of the sports section believed that his work had no depth. He told the facts, not getting into the nitty gritty of the story. He’s getting back at that editor, who’s long since retired, through the paper. It’s disgusting, really.”

The bell rang by the entrance and Marcus and Bella walked in. They were confused when they joined us at the booth. Bella sat next to me, cuddling to my side and threading her fingers with mine. “What’s up with the cryptic phone call, Dad?” she asked.

That’s when he pushed the two files to Bella. She read the information with an adorable wrinkle between her brows. When she came to the part that said that Alec Wright wasn’t Alec Wright, her brown eyes widened and she shot a look at her dad. “Is this real?”

“As real as they come, kiddo,” Charlie smirked.

“What is it?” Marcus asked.

“The guy in the editor’s office isn’t Alec Wright. His real name is Joseph Schanowski,” Bella said, shoving the file to Marcus. “So, are you going to arrest him? Taser his ass?”

“Well, we will arrest him, but we want to expose him first. I’ve gotten approval from the police department and we want you two to write a story on identity theft, having it run in the Sunday publication. We’ll arrest him early on Sunday morning and by Monday, you’ll be free of Alec Wright/Joseph Schanowski,” Charlie chuckled evilly.

“Won’t that put a damper on his arrest?” Marcus asked. “I mean, we’re leaking information about an ongoing criminal investigation.”

“All of this information is easily found on social media and other resources. It wasn’t until the facial recognition software discovered he wasn’t who he said he was that we were alerted to the discrepancy. Plus, I have approval from the department. I wanted to ensure that it was okay to do this,” Charlie explained. “The DA is working on bringing up charges and we’re ready to go.”

“I think we should do it, Marcus,” Bella said. “We’ll make a hell of a team.”

“But, we can’t write it at the paper. Alec has access to all of our stations. He’ll see our drafts on the intranet,” Marcus said, frowning slightly.

“It looks like we’ve got some homework to do, then,” Bella said. “Do you want to meet at my place or yours?”

“Let’s shoot for your apartment. You don’t have two kids,” Marcus snickered. “Once I’m home, I’m daddy. I can’t start it tonight since my son has his third grade Christmas program, but let’s start tomorrow.”

“I’ll create an outline for the feature,” Bella said, her body just vibrating with anticipation. “We can start writing it tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Marcus said as his phone rang. Grimacing, he picked it up. “Yes? I had a lunch meeting, Alec. I’m sorry I’m not in my office. I do have to eat…I’ll be back in ten minutes…No, it can’t be sooner. I have to get back to the office…I’ll see you then.” He hung up his phone scowling at it. “Pretentious asshole.”

“What did he want?” I asked.

“He was giving me bullshit that I wasn’t at my desk,” Marcus snorted. “I mean, it is lunchtime. We are allowed to eat lunch unless our worthless leader finally has determined that food is not a necessary thing for survival.” He got up scowling at his phone. “I have to go. Bella, can you possibly get me a hamburger or something to go? I don’t want him to have any more of a snit fit. I’ll just eat at my desk when you get back.” He tossed a twenty onto the table and stomped out of the diner.

“I cannot wait to see the look on Alec’s face when he’s arrested,” Bella snickered evilly. “Oh, Dad, please make sure that you have it filmed or something.”

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Bella’s waist and kissing her cheek. She melted against me. Charlie told Bella all about Alec and Joseph. She had out a notebook, scribbling down ideas for the article that she was going to write. She also ordered Marcus’s meal along one for herself to go so she could head back up to the office and finish out her day.

Before she left, Bella thrust her notebook into my hands. “Take this with you. And the folders,” she said, gesturing to the evidence in front of us. “I don’t want this at the office in fear of Alec finding them. You know?”

“Is it okay that we take these?” I asked Charlie.

“Yeah. I have the originals back at the station. These are all copies,” Charlie said gruffly, sipping his coffee. “We’ve got a detail following him until he’s arrested on Sunday. I’ll try to make sure that it’s videotaped, but no promises.”

The waitress came with Bella’s to-go bags and she went to pay for the food. I waved her off and urged her to go back to work. With a kiss, she left and I stayed with Charlie, chatting with him about the Becca’s case. Paying for Bella and Marcus’s lunch, along with my own snack, I took the folders from Charlie and got into my car.

Back at the apartment, I placed the folders on the dining room table. Bella usually worked on articles in there if she wasn’t at work. I made sure that her notes along with the folders, plus my own notes, were placed on the table. I went back into the office, continuing my own work on the sequel to my game. As I was working, my phone rang again and this time it was an overseas call.

“Hello?” I responded.

“It’s so nice to hear from you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,” my mother snapped. “You move up to Seattle and you forget all about your family. Would it be so hard for you to pick up the damn phone and call your decrepit, lonely mother? Your sister? Your father?”

“Sorry, Mom,” I cringed. “I’m an awful son. I suck and I should be publically flogged.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Edward,” she laughed. “I just got your email with your itinerary to come into the island. I’m so thrilled that you and Bella are coming back. How is she doing?”

“She’s great. We’re great, Mom,” I replied, smiling like a buffoon. “I don’t know if Alice told you, but…”

“She hasn’t said boo since she came back from Seattle. But she’s floating on cloud nine,” Esme said, her voice wistful. “Are you going to tell your mother?”

“While Alice was here, we went shopping for an engagement ring for Bella,” I beamed, my face flaming in excitement. “I found something that will just blow her mind away, Mom.”

“When are you planning on proposing?” she gushed.

“I was hoping that I could use your yacht on New Year’s Eve, give her a romantic evening on the Atlantic Ocean and get down on one knee as the fireworks are going off at the island,” I said. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I think she’ll love it. Edward, Bella is such a beautiful, smart and amazing girl. She brought you back to use,” Esme sniffled. “We were all so worried that you’d self-destruct and the path you were following was _not_ healthy.”

“I know it wasn’t,” I frowned, feeling shame for my previous choices. “When Lauren left me, I…I thought I lost everything. I was so prepared to spend my life with her that her confession of her infidelity to me caused a switch to flip and Edward, the manwhore, was born. It wasn’t until I saw Bella and interacted with her that I missed having a normal interaction with a woman that didn’t lead, ultimately, to sex. She never fell for my lines and saw completely through me. However, she gave me a chance when most would have said no. Mom, I thought I lost everything with Lauren, but in reality, I gained the world when I met Bella.”

“What does the ring look like?” she asked.

“It’s a platinum setting. There’s a round diamond that is a carat and a half that’s held in a tension setting. Along the shoulders of the ring, the shank is split with channel set princess cut stones. It’s very modern and sleek and elegant,” I answered. “Of course, if she hates it, I’ll return it…”

“Edward, she’ll love it,” my mom soothed.

“How are things at the resort?” I asked.

“Good. We haven’t had any thefts since you installed that wall of fire or whatever you call it into the computer. I can’t believe that you can do all of that remotely,” Esme snickered.

“Firewall, Mom. Besides, I had help. Rose and I were able to do it. If I had asked dad, he would have been so lost,” I chuckled. “He hates using technology. I’m surprised we have Wi-Fi at the resort.”

“That was because of you, Edward,” she said dryly.

“Oh, right,” I laughed.

“I’m grateful that the thefts have stopped. However, we are getting some interesting mail. It’s nothing significant. Just pictures of the resort. Your villa, Alice’s, that woman that we had escorted off the island, Victoria, her villa, the main resort building, the docks…”

“Have you checked those sites for anything out of the ordinary?” I asked, my hackles going up immediately. “They could be clues.”

“Such a conspiracy theorist,” Esme teased. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Or it could be something. Mom, please, have Emmett and Jasper and the security team on the resort check out the locations of those pictures. Just because the thefts have stopped doesn’t mean whoever was doing them have stopped their attack on us. Please?”

“Okay, I’ll tell Emmett and Jasper and have them check out the villas. But, you’re probably overreacting, Edward. You do have a tendency to overdramatize things.”

“I’d rather overreact then underreact, causing an issue at the resort,” I retorted like a sullen teenager. “I don’t want anything to happen to you or to the resort.”

“I can just picture your face, Edward. Are you sporting the Sullen Cullen pout?” she laughed.

“Probably. Will you do it, Mom? If you don’t, I’m going to call Emmett,” I warned.

“I’ll talk to him once I’m off the phone with you. Anyway, I just wanted to call and see how my middle child was doing since he’s fallen off the face of the planet,” Esme chortled. “Now that I know that you’re alive, still breathing and adding to our family, I’m content. We’re planning on celebrating Christmas with you and Bella while you’re down here.”

“Mom, don’t postpone Christmas for us,” I chided.

“It’ll be fine. We’ve got a fair amount of guests celebrating here at the resort and we’re having a party, ‘I’m Dreaming of a Sandy Christmas’ on the beach. The palm trees are decked out in twinkle lights and we’ve got a sleigh with a life-sized Santa wearing tropical swim trunks and an obnoxious floral shirt. We’re also having a gift exchange. At midnight, one of the local preachers is going to perform midnight mass and then Christmas day we’re having a more formal gathering. In light of all of that, our staff is giving us off the entire time that you and Bella are on the island. We’re only going to be called if there’s a huge emergency.”

“Well, in that case,” I said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’ve got to go, Edward. We’re having a Greek night and I want to make sure that Emmett doesn’t break all of the dishes. I wanted to call and say that I love you and that I miss you,” Esme murmured.

“I love you, too, Mom. I’ll see you in a few weeks,” I smiled. “Give my love to everyone and have some saganaki for me, alright?”

“Opa!” she sang before she hung up the phone. 

Placing my cell phone on the desk, I sent off a quick email to my dad, asking if I could use the yacht on New Year’s Eve. I also sent him a copy of the itinerary our flights down to Rio so he could make sure that we had a boat waiting for us at the marina. I also texted Emmett about the pictures that were sent to the resort, demanding that he and Jasper check out those properties. I’m paranoid that something big is going to happen and that the resort will blow up or something. Once I was done with that, I logged into the resort’s computer and checked everything over. I wanted to make sure that there were no security breaches. A lot of the people who came to the island were well-off and I didn’t want their personal information compromised. 

Thankfully, there were no more issues, but I did spend some time working on updating the security protocols. I also checked over the employee manifest, schedule and activity contracts. Everything seems to be in working order. There was also a lovely note in the activity file from my sister.

_I know you’re snooping, Edward. EVERYTHING’S FINE! We’ll see you after Christmas. Don’t forget the bling! ~ Alice_

I typed her a response before logging out. Noticing the time, I hopped up and went to pull something out for dinner. I was working in the kitchen when Bella came home, grumbling under her breath. Turning, I noticed she was on the phone. “Relax, Marcus. After Sunday, he’s going to be in jail and we won’t have to deal with Alec Wright or whatever the fuck his name is ever again! Don’t. Worry. About. It…I’ll see you tomorrow. Deep breaths and have sex with your wife. It’ll calm you.” She snorted as she ended the call, tossing the phone onto the entry table.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Marcus got written up for leaving the office without notifying an editor,” Bella spat. “He is a fucking editor. The editor of the news division. Who would he contact? Alec? That guy is never in the office and when he is, he’s bitching at someone or firing someone.”

“I’ll be so happy when this bullshit is over for you, Bella,” I said, reaching for her hand. She allowed herself to be tugged into my arms and she melted against my chest. Gently, I massaged her back, shocked at the amount of knots that riddled her spine. She squirmed, whimpering quietly. “Did I hurt you?” I pulled my hands away.

“I’m just tense,” she said, rolling her head.

“How about after dinner, I give you a massage?” I suggested, taking her heart-shaped face in my hands.

“That sounds really good, but I have to work on the outline for the story,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my lips.

“We’ll eat dinner, you work on the outline and then at nine, you strip naked so I can massage every inch of your delectable body,” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. “And then, afterwards, I’ll make love to you.”

“I want that now,” she almost whined.

“Well, I’ve got food in the oven and I don’t want it to burn since it’s due out in five minutes. I refuse to worship your body in five minutes or less,” I quipped, kissing her nose. “Why don’t you change into something comfortable?”

She smiled softly, kissing my lips once more before leaving my arms. I turned back to the oven, checking on the chicken Florentine I had prepared. Our dinner was quiet and delicious. Bella told me about a story she was working on that was going to be co-written with Paul. It was about a popular movie franchise renting out a movie theater for children with special needs. Before the movie was going to be shown, the lead actors of the film were going to have a question and answer session. After the movie, there would be an opportunity for the children to meet their favorite actors and actresses, take pictures, get autographs and limited edition memorabilia from the set of the film.

Working together, we did the dishes and Bella went into the dining room once we were done to start outlining the story with Marcus. While she did that, I wrapped some presents for Christmas, placing them underneath our tiny tree in the living room. Our apartment was nice, but there wasn’t a lot of extra room. The tree was about three feet tall and covered in twinkle lights and a million ornaments. It was nearly toppling over with all of the ornaments on its branches. All of them were Bella’s from when she was a kid. Her parents decided to have one of those _decorator_ trees with matching ornaments and lights. They were going to throw away the ornaments and Bella begged to keep them.

It had been years since I’ve celebrated Christmas. The holiday had always held a bit of sour taste in my mouth since all of my important moments with Lauren happened on or around Christmas. Usually at the resort, I’d throw myself into work. Now, I was hoping to have new, more amazing memories with my girlfriend and her family.

On Christmas Eve, we were hosting another party for all of our friends, including Dr. Dan once he got off his shift and Stephen and his girlfriend, Lisette. On Christmas Day, we were going to Bella’s parent’s place for dinner and their Christmas celebration. Early the following morning, Charlie was going to drive us to the airport so we could catch our six o’clock flight to Houston.

“Here, check this out,” Bella said as she sat down next to me. She handed me her notepad with an outline. “Does this sound okay?”

“How are you spinning it?” I asked.

“There are going to be three parts to the article. The first part is going to be about the importance of keeping your personal information personal. The second part is specifically about identity theft; what can you do if it happens to you, who to call if you do have your identity is stolen and tips on how to avoid it. The third part is going to be the human interest part of the story, sharing the real Alec Wright’s story,” she explained.

“That sounds great, Bella,” I smiled, flipping through her notes.

“The last part of the article is going to have a picture of the deceased Alec Wright and Joseph Schanowski. Then, we’re going to put our boss’s picture underneath, asking if Joseph and ‘Alec’ look familiar.” She showed me a younger version of her boss, obviously from high school and the current photo that was used in the paper. Joseph Schanowski and the fake Alec Wright looked the same, save for some more gray hair and a lot of wrinkles.

“What do you think is going to happen when they arrest him?” I asked, pointing to the picture.

“I don’t know. I hope that they put Marcus in the editor job. He’s amazing,” Bella said as she put her notes, the folders and pictures onto the cocktail table.

“Would you want to take over his position?” I asked, my heart catching in my throat.

“I don’t know,” Bella shrugged. “Marcus writes articles, but not as much as his staff does. I like writing articles, prefer it, really. I love exposing the truth in the world. I’m a decent editor but it’s not my strength. Besides, there are members of the staff that are much more qualified than I am. Henry has been working in the newsroom for a long time. He deserves it more than me. Besides, I don’t know if working at the paper is my cup of tea.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned, curious as to where she was going with this.

“I like my work at the paper. It’s challenging and hard work. But, this whole fiasco with Alec/Joseph/Douchenozzle has really disenchanted me to…I don’t know. I’m just burnt out,” she sighed, curling against my chest. “I’m looking forward to getting away after Christmas and again in March.”

“Have you ever considered another career?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I just want some time,” she said, looking up at me. “But, unfortunately, I have to work. I can’t exactly up and leave. I need money to pay my bills. Especially with this monstrosity of an apartment…” I opened my mouth, ready to tell her that she didn’t have to work. “I know you can take care of both of us. I love that you’re willing to do that, but I can’t rely on you, solely, Edward.” She toyed with my shirt, slipping her fingers underneath the hem and idly caressing my belly. “I miss the time on the island. No worries. We had fun. No douchebag bosses. No psycho boyfriends attacking my friends. Ugh, I am almost tempted not to fly back after the first of the year.”

“Seriously?” I asked.

“Kind of,” she giggled, looking up at me. “Anyhow, it’s not going to happen. Not anytime soon since I’ve got to wait out my lease if we do decide to go back to the island.”

“But it is a conversation that we should have,” I reminded her.

“We should, but not tonight. I do remember, distinctly, that you promised me a massage. I’d really like that, Edward. My back is barking at me,” she giggled.

“You know what to do,” I growled, nipping at her neck. “Get naked and lay on the bed, Miss Swan. My hands have a date with your beautifully naked body.”

xx AIDA xx

Over the next several days, Marcus and Bella worked tirelessly on their feature on Alec. As soon as they came home from the office, they worked on their computers until after midnight each night to get the article written. Bella was getting the by-line and it was slated to be on the front page. The ‘fake’ article that was in its spot was going to be about the recent snow we had and how it affected the city of Seattle and its outlying suburbs. That story was going to be run, but further in the paper. Bella was working on that at work, while Marcus and she were pouring the guts into this expose on Alec Wright/Joseph Schanowski.

Saturday, Bella and Marcus were submitting the final draft of the article to the paper, right at midnight. As soon as it was submitted, the paper was going to press and be delivered to millions of people. At 12:01, Charlie and his partner were knocking on Alec’s door with an arrest warrant, taking him into custody for the crime of identity theft, murder of the real Alec Wright and a litany of other charges.

The real Alec had been killed here in Washington State, just outside of Tacoma. After digging up his old case file, there was evidence that his car had been tampered with. It was overlooked because the night of the accident was incredibly wet and rainy, which led the investigating officers to believe it was truly an accident. The technicians took note that the brake lines had been severed and that Alec’s accident wasn’t an accident after all. That little tidbit of information was left out of the report and Alec’s family were led to believe that the entire thing was an accident, when it wasn’t.

On Saturday, Bella was a nervous wreck. She was methodically cleaning every inch of the apartment. _Apparently, my OCD-like tendencies have rubbed off on my girlfriend._ The article was written, saved on both Bella’s and Marcus’s flash drives. I also had it saved in an encrypted file on my laptop in case one of their flash drives became corrupt. Marcus was fucking paranoid. I didn’t blame him. I’d want to have some sort of backup plan, too.

“What if he runs?” Bella asked from the bathroom.

“What?” I replied, walking into the bathroom, only to find Bella’s ass in the air as she tried to scrub behind the toilet. “I couldn’t hear you around the shitter.”

“Attractive, Cullen,” she deadpanned, unwedging herself from behind the toilet.

“Everybody poops,” I smirked. She smacked my arm and sat on the edge of the tub. “Now, what did you say? I really couldn’t understand you.”

“I said, what if he runs?” Bella muttered, biting her lip. “He needs to pay for his crimes. What if we’re doing the wrong thing with the article?”

“Your soon-to-be ex-boss suspects nothing,” I said, kneeling in front of her. “He’s been as much of an asshole the remainder of this week, right?” Bella nodded, wringing the cloth in her hand. “He’s not going to run. Your father is going to arrest him and he’s going to jail for a long, _long_ time.”

“I hope so,” she sighed. “Will you come with us to upload the article?”

“Sure, gorgeous girl,” I smiled, kissing her softly. “Do you want some help in scouring the bathroom or do you want me to leave you be?”

“I don’t think you can fit behind the toilet, Edward,” she teased. “If you want to help, work on the kitchen.”

“Okay, Bella,” I said, giving her a crooked grin. Giving her another kiss, I darted into the kitchen and spent the rest of the afternoon working on cleaning the kitchen. Not wanting to dirty the kitchen, we went out to eat at a local bar around the corner from the apartment. After dinner, Bella and I went to a movie before driving to the newspaper. Marcus was parking as we pulled in and he looked just as anxious as Bella.

“I think I’m going to puke,” Marcus whined. “I can’t wait until this is fucking over with, you know?”

“Yep,” Bella gulped. “I know Edward will be happy. I bet you’re tired of hearing me bitch and moan about my job, right?”

“I’m not tired, Bella. I understand why you were bitching and moaning. The guy is a complete jerk and he deserves this,” I said, twining my fingers with hers.

Bella’s cell phone chirped and she looked at it. “That’s my dad. They’re in position at Alec’s condo in Escala. They’re getting ready to head upstairs,” she explained. “Let’s go put this bad boy to shame.”

We went up to the news floor and logged onto Bella’s computer. They read through the article one last time, making sure that the sources were accurate and that it portrayed what they wanted. With a combined, shaky breath, Bella submitted it once they made sure it was in the paper properly. Marcus used his code and sent the paper to print.

“There’s going to be fall out,” Marcus explained. “The local news teams will probably want to interview us.”

“I’ll send them in your direction,” Bella said, her eyes wide. “I’m not talking to the television crews. God, I’d look like a moron!”

Marcus chuckled. “Whatever you say, Bella.”

Bella’s phone chirps again and she smiled widely. “It’s done. Alec/Joseph is arrested.”

“What happened?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but Alec Wright is no longer,” Bella beamed. She slumped against me.

“Let’s see if the charges stick,” Marcus sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m going home. I’m seriously exhausted and emotionally spent. I’ll see you on Monday. Give me a call if something happens with your dad or with our former boss.”

They hugged and Marcus shook my hand before dragging himself out of the office. Bella saved her work on her flash drive and logged off the computer. “God, I just want to crash,” Bella mumbled sleepily. “It’s hitting me now that…wow!”

“Come on, gorgeous girl. Let’s get you home and in bed. You deserve a lazy tomorrow in nothing but PJs, or preferably naked,” I said, waggling my brows.

“Easy access, Mr. Cullen?” she quipped.

“Of course, Miss Swan,” I replied.

Driving us home, I practically had to carry Bella up to the apartment. She was crashing fast from the craziness of the week. I placed her on the bed, stripping her of her jeans and sweater. I plugged in her phone, checking to see if there were any more updates from Charlie, but there weren’t. I took off my own clothes, sliding into bed in my boxer briefs. Bella curled up against me, sighing contentedly. Kissing her neck, I joined her in dreamland.

Early the next morning, Bella’s cell phone began vibrating on the nightstand. She was dead to the world. I swiped her phone and went into the living room. It was Charlie calling. “Hello?” I said sleepily.

“Why are you picking up my daughter’s cell phone?” he chided.

“Because she’s exhausted and asleep in bed,” I yawned. “What’s up?”

“He confessed. To everything,” Charlie said, his voice filled with shock.

“Shut the fuck up!” I barked. “Sorry. Everything?”

“Everything,” Charlie laughed. “He told us how he met up with Alec after he broke up with his girlfriend. They got drunk and that’s how he got his social security number, credit cards and everything. He swiped his wallet while he was puking. Joseph drove Alec home and he waited a week before cutting the brake lines. He wanted it to look like an accident, so he chose the rainiest day to do it. Oh, turn on the television and wake up my daughter. She’ll want to see this.”

“Okay,” I said, darting back into the bedroom. “What channel?”

“NBC,” he replied. “ABC, CBS…take your pick. They’re all here. Call me back, okay?”

“Yeah,” I said. Hanging up the phone, I flipped on the television and gently shook Bella. She mumbled incoherently. “Bella, wake up. Your dad just called and there is something on the news.”

She sat up and turned to the television. On one of the local channels, they were discussing the story that Bella and Marcus wrote about Alec.

“In an interesting turn of events, the new editor-in-chief for the _Seattle Times_ is not who he say he is. In story, broken by a writer from the very same paper, Isabella Swan, describes the tale of Alec Wright, shown here in a picture from nearly twenty years ago and Joseph Schanowski. Joseph assume Alec’s identity and he began working at various newspapers, making a name for himself. However, based on the article written by Miss Swan, his ultimate goal was to take revenge on the _Seattle Times_ ,” said the female reporter.

“Joseph Schanowki was rejected from the _Seattle Times_ shortly before his chance meeting with Alec Wright. He wanted to be a sports columnist, but he didn’t have what it took. Meeting Alec was his opportunity to get that. Once Alec was out of the way, a new Alec was born and he became known in the journalism world as a cutthroat, brutal and horrible editor-in-chief. He wanted only one aspect of each story and that was the conservative viewpoint. He also challenged various writers and cost them their careers due to his close-minded views. However, those reporters are getting their retribution with this discovery made by Miss Swan and the Seattle Police Department. Heading to the police headquarters, we now go to Matthew Falk as the commissioner shares new information about the case. Matthew?”

The screen flickered and standing at the podium was an older gentleman with a weary smile. It appeared that the feed was mid press conference. “…the accused, Alec Wright, AKA Joseph Schanowski, admitted to all wrong doing and is working out a deal with the District Attorney’s office. He’s looking to plead guilty to all charges brought against him, including identity theft and second degree murder. In addition to his guilty plea, Mr. Schanowski will put forth a statement, explaining and refuting all claims he made on those various journalists that he targeted. In our interview with him, they were all people who squashed his creativity and looked down at his writing skills. In regards to the leadership of the _Seattle Times_ , we do not that information at this time and if you have questions regarding that, please direct your calls to the newspaper. Thank you for coming out this morning.” The commissioner stepped away and the flash bulbs went off along with yells from the reporters.

Bella blinked. Clearly in shock.

“So, Alec Wright, the editor-in-chief of the _Seattle Times_ was taken into custody early this morning under the charges of murder in the second degree and identity theft. More information about this story will be coming as it is made available by the police. Now, onto weather…”

“He killed that man,” Bella whispered. “All because he was bitter that he didn’t get hired as a sports columnist. What the fuck is wrong with people?”

“I don’t know, Bella,” I said, holding her to my side.

“Even though we brought him down, it doesn’t feel good,” she muttered, curling against my chest.

“He was a bad guy. Obviously, he has a very skewed glimpse of the world. He doesn’t deserve your pity. He made his choices, deciding to end the real Alec’s life just to assume his identity. He ruined people’s careers because they didn’t see his vision. He turned what should have been a blip on the radar of life into a personal vendetta. You, Marcus, Charlie…you all had a hand in taking him down.”

“You had the biggest hand, though. If weren’t for you and Paul, we wouldn’t have obsessed over it and he’d still be making our lives miserable,” Bella deadpanned.

“Whatever the case maybe, Alec Wright or whatever the hell his name is, is gone from your life. You can go back to being a journalist without worrying about pissing off your boss because you didn’t use the right sources,” I said. “When I met with your dad, we thought of it this way…you guys got your Christmas present early at the paper.”

“It’s the best present we could ever hope for. But you know what I want more than anything right now?” she asked.

“What, love?”

“Sleep, I need more fucking sleep,” she moaned. “I can’t wait to go back to the island.”

“Me too, Bella,” I said, guiding her back onto the pillows. We kissed softly. I traced her face, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. “I’m proud of you, gorgeous girl. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing my jaw. Just as my mind began to shut down, I faintly heard her voice again. Bella’s sleep talking made a reappearance. “Want to stay on the island forever…with…my Edward.”

**A/N: And Alec’s gone! Can I get a WOOT, WOOT!?! He will not be returning. Just saying. Also, Dr. McCutie and Becca are building a friendship. Let’s see where that goes. Not many pictures with this one…I’ve got a picture of the real Alec Wright along with Bella’s engagement ring, but you won’t see that until Edward proposes. You can see the picture of the real Alec Wright on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. Additionally, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next, we’ve got the announcement of the new editor-in-chief, Christmas Eve party, Christmas Day, and travel down to the island, celebrating Christmas with the Cullen’s. PLUS, some citrusy fun. *Waggles brows* Edward’s going where no man has gone before XD!**

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 

 


	26. A New Year, A New Life

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A New Year, A New Life**

**BPOV**

“I’m surprised that the paper sprung for a Christmas party,” I said, putting on my drusy earrings. I was dressed in a simple red dress with my drusy jewelry as my accessories. “With all that happened after the fall out with Alec, they would probably want to _save_ money.”

“Didn’t we have to pay to go?” Edward asked, slipping on his black suit jacket. The man looked downright sinful in his black suit and white shirt. It was cut perfectly for his athletic body and I wanted to crawl up his muscular form and have my wicked way with him. Oh, right. I couldn’t. I was having my special time of the month…erm, quarter. “Bella, stop drooling. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s just that you look so damn sexy, Edward,” I said, sashaying over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. “I want you.”

“I offered but you said that you didn’t want due to your girly issues,” he smirked, kissing my nose.

“Yeah, talk about gross,” I grumbled. “I’m sorry. I’m just really horny when I get my period.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, squeezing my ass. “Back to my question, wasn’t there a fee we had to pay to go per person?”

“Yeah, ten bucks, roughly. It’s paying for the rental of the room at Il Terrazo Carmine and it’s not an open bar,” I said, kissing his stubbled jaw. “Hmmm, you smell good.”

“Thank you, love,” he said, smacking my ass. “Now, we’ve got to go before you toss me on the bed and have your wicked way with me.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” I teased, cocking my hip.

“It’s not, but didn’t Marcus say that it was imperative that we all be there?” Edward questioned, arching a perfect brow.

“Crap,” I said, wrinkling my nose. He chuckled. Edward kissed just behind my ear and sucked on the sensitive skin there. “Keep that up and we won’t be leaving. I’ll want to make love to you, my period be damned.”

“Come on, my beautiful girl,” he said, tugging on my hand. “Let’s get going. It’ll be a fun night out.” I picked up my clutch and we walked out to the foyer of the apartment. Edward helped me with my coat before he put his coat on, leading us down to parking garage. Sliding into his car, he drove us to Il Terrazo Carmine and let the valet park his sleek red vehicle. Inside of the restaurant, we walked back to the large banquet room that the Times rented out for our party. Immediately, I saw Paul and Rob.

“Bells!” Paul squealed, rushing toward me and throwing his arms around my neck. “Thanks to you, your hot boyfriend and your amazing dad, the _Seattle Times_ is safe from the tyranny of Alec Wright.”

“He’s been announcing that every five minutes,” Rob deadpanned, tugging his boyfriend back and threading their fingers together. “But, he’s not the only one who is excited at the departure of that guy. A lot of readers are now happy that the paper is getting back to what it was prior to Alec’s arrival.”

“That’s because we’re able to report the news,” I said. “Not some one-sided view of the news. Marcus has been incredibly happy, handing out challenging assignments and raising the bar. It’s been crazy.”

“You love it, though,” Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist. “You actually come with a twinkle in your eye as opposed to a frown and a daily death threat to your boss.”

“Now, he’ll have to worry about bending down to pick up the soap,” I quipped. “Being as he is so right-wing, he will not take too kindly on being somebody’s bitch.”

“Probably not,” Paul snickered, sipping his cosmopolitan. “I wouldn’t touch him with Edward’s dick.”

“Yeah, ewwww,” Edward whined, glaring at Paul. “Do you want my help with your celeb-blog?”

“Yes,” Paul said, jutting out his lower lip.

“Then, don’t ever say something like that again, dork,” he laughed.

Paul sauntered to Edward and pulled him into a hug, kissing my boyfriend’s cheek. Based on the pinkness in Paul’s face, he was well on his way to be completely smashed before dinner. “You need a drink, Edward. And I need another one,” he giggled, dragging my other half away to the bar.

“He’s blitzed,” I said, arching a brow at the retreating forms of Paul and Edward.

“He’s letting go for tonight. He got an email from a big sponsor for his blog and it may be taking off sooner than he anticipated. He’s celebrating,” Rob said, sipping his scotch and soda. “Do you want a drink, Bella?”

“Edward will probably get me something,” I replied, waving my hand airily. “How are things for you?”

“Busy. I have a big custody case that I’m working on. It’s ugly and we’re hoping to get it all resolved before Christmas, but it doesn’t seem likely. The poor kid is stuck in foster care limbo because mom won’t give her up parental rights and she filed a restraining order against the family that wants to adopt her son. It’s awful.”

“Wow. I hope everything turns out alright,” I frowned.

“Me, too. Mom doesn’t deserve this boy. She’s a mess. Can’t hold a job because of a nasty drug habit, is abusive, both emotionally and physically, and right now is living out of her car. But we’ve got some bleeding heart judge who is willing to give this mom a chance and her legal aide attorney is fighting for her tooth and nail,” Rob sighed.

“I’ll keep the kid in my prayers. He deserves to be home with his family on Christmas,” I said, rubbing his shoulder.

Paul and Edward came back. Paul had another cosmo while Edward held a vodka cranberry for me and glass of scotch for himself. We chatted amiably until we heard that we were going to be eating soon. We grabbed a table, Marcus and his wife, Diane, joining us. We enjoyed a family style meal that was delicious and incredibly filling. I was grateful my dress was stretchy and I could move easily despite the ton of pasta I enjoyed.

After dinner and some very decadent desserts, all of the editors walked to the front of the room, just before the small dance floor. The previous editor-in-chief, an older gentleman named Walter, was up there as well. He looked sheepish. “Well folks, I hope you enjoyed your meals. I know that I ate more than I probably should have and my belt is a little tight.” There were a few titters of laughter. Walter smiled and continued, “Anyhow, first off, some business needs to be discussed. When I retired, the paper brought in, a person who we thought would be a new editor who could take our paper to the next level. Instead, he was a monster who nearly ruined our good name, taking only one side of every viewpoint and was tyrannical in his leadership of the paper. It makes me feel badly that I retired early.”

“It’s okay, Wally!” barked one of the news writers.

“Thankfully, Alec or Joseph or whatever the hell his name was is gone and in jail. If it weren’t for the investigative reporting of Marcus Volt and Isabella Swan, you’d still have that jackass as your editor-in-chief. Let’s raise our glasses to Marcus and Isabella.”

Marcus sidled up to Walter. “It wasn’t just us. It was a team effort. In addition to Bella and me, Paul Newson and Bella’s boyfriend, Edward Cullen, were instrumental in finding out information about our former boss. Additionally, Detective Charles Swan was the guy who put him behind bars. Let’s toast everyone who helped put that asshole away for a long, _long_ time.”

Both Edward and I blushed while Paul stood up, bowing deeply and sending kisses to our coworkers. With another sweeping bow, Paul plopped down and downed the rest of his drink.

“Now, with that out of the way, on to some good news. With the ousting of Alec Wright, the paper has been working without an editor-in-chief for the past couple of weeks. I’ve stepped in, coming out of retirement, much to the happiness of my wife until we could choose a suitable replacement. After much debate and perusing the slew of resumes that were sent in from within in the paper and from outside sources, and having a handful of interviews with the candidates on our short list, we’ve made our decision I’m happy to announce that the new editor-in-chief is none other than…Marcus Volt!”

“What?” Marcus squeaked, completely flummoxed.

Walter walked over to Marcus, pulling him into a very awkward man hug while we all applauded. Walter whispered in Marcus’ ear and my friend and editor was blushing, but smiling widely. A few of my fellow news writers bellowed ‘speech’ and Marcus was forced onto the dance floor to say a few words. “Yeah, I didn’t expect this. I put in my resume, not even thinking that I was in the running. My wife told me to throw my hat into the ring and I’m glad I did now. Anyhow, I don’t know what to say, but I do know a few things…number one, if you were put on ‘probation’ by the asshat, you’re not on probation anymore; number two, I will not micromanage you. You are all college educated people and you all know how to do your jobs. Finally, number three, let’s make this paper what it used to be, and even improve on it!”

“Here, here!” Paul yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Rob laughed, pulling Paul’s arm down and wrapping him in a half embrace.

“I’ll have some more plans for what I want to do with the paper after the first of the year. I’m looking forward to working with all of you and striving to make the _Seattle Times_ an amazing publication,” Marcus said, raising his wine glass. “And I’m done yammering.” We clapped and Marcus slipped back to stand next to Walter. Our former editor-in-chief patted Marcus on the shoulder, giving him a wide smile.

“As a result of Marcus’ promotion, that leaves the news division without an editor. Until Marcus has an opportunity to fill the position, the acting editor will be Henry Bechard,” Walter announced.

“Why not Bella?” Paul hissed, looking at me in shock. Edward threaded his fingers with mine. Rob just chuckled at Paul’s petulant tone.

“I don’t want it, Paul,” I said, rubbing his hand. Little did he know that I was looking at other means of making money. The drama of Alec Wright had really left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I lost my edge in discovering the truth, breaking the story. Being shot down and written up for what was my best article was incredibly disheartening and I was just _done._

The idea of moving to the island seemed much more appealing. Writing a travel blog, rekindling my love of cooking, writing a novel? The options were limitless.

Paul pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. After those announcements, a DJ came out and some music was pumped into the room. We spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. Paul had to be cut off and dragged away by Rob when the night was over. He still wanted to party, but Rob was tired and quite frankly so was everybody else. Marcus and Diane had to go home to their babysitter and celebrate his promotion. He waggled his brows when he said that, earning him a hard slap on his chest from his wife. She was blushing, indicating that they were probably going to get it on.

We left the restaurant and dragged our tired bodies up to the apartment. I washed my face and stripped out of my clothes. Edward had taken off his shirt. I plucked it from the floor, wrapping it around my body and crawling into bed. “Fuck, Bella. You are so damn sexy,” he growled, looking at me as I snuggled up to the pillows with one button attached at the bust.

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome,” I purred. “We may not be able to have sex, but I do need you. Lose the boxers. I want to suck your cock.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” He barked out a laugh, tossing his underwear onto the floor. His dick was in my mouth and I made him come two times before we collapsed. He vowed to make it up to me once I was off the ‘injured reserve.’ I kissed him deeply before we fell asleep, curled up in each other’s arms.

xx AIDA xx

A few days later, I was on vacation. I worked a half day on Christmas Eve, submitting a few stories before I left for my week and a half off. When I got home from my half day, Edward and I worked on cooking munchies for our Christmas Eve celebration with our friends. The only people who weren’t coming were Paul and Rob. They were celebrating Christmas Eve with Rob’s sister and her family, spoiling his nieces.

Our party was a lot of fun. Everyone was wearing ugly holiday sweaters, for which we had a prize for the ugliest. Ben, Angela’s husband, won with a green sweater with Santa on the toilet. He walked away with wine gift basket. We had way too many people over, but it was festive. We also had a white elephant gift exchange. The gifts that were brought were hysterical. From summer sausage, to diapers, to the most sought after gift, a bamboo back scratcher. I managed to walk away with that one, eagerly rubbing an itchy spot between my shoulder blades.

After one in the morning, people started leaving and we cleaned up as much as we could, despite being completely blitzed. I had smashed my shin into the coffee table one to many times and I proclaimed myself as being done. Edward drunkenly giggled, swooping me up into his arms and carrying me into the bedroom. We stripped out of our ugly sweaters, which happened to be from my mom’s closet, crashing into a drunken stupor.

The next morning, we finished cleaning up the apartment and packed our bags for the island. It felt weird putting in bikinis and shorts when it was freezing up in Seattle. According to Edward, it was a balmy ninety degrees down in Rio with sunshine and very little clouds. Most of the luggage was mine since Edward kept his summer wardrobe down on the island. His bags were filled with presents for his family and something that Edward was very secretive about. I didn’t know what, but when I asked him, he blushed and stuffed the item into the pocket of the bag.

Christmas with my family was quiet. My mom had ordered some lasagna from a local Italian deli along with some pasta sauce and homemade meatballs. We exchanged gifts, which were little trinkets I needed for my apartment, gift cards and money. The last of our Christmas traditions were to watch _White Christmas_ and _A Christmas Story_ , all while wearing flannel pajamas and eating cookies. Edward and I fell asleep on the couch in my parent’s house and stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms until Charlie woke us both up to go to the airport.

We both took quick showers before loading up in my dad’s Nissan. I was exhausted and sore from sleeping on the couch. However, my parents didn’t have the heart to wake either one of us since we were so entwined on the leather sofa. Unloading the car, Charlie gave me a hug and kiss. “Have a safe flight, Bells,” he said, caressing my cheek.

“I will, Dad. I’m in a better frame of mine since the last time I took this flight,” I quipped. He laughed. “You’ll pick us up, right?”

“Edward sent me the itinerary,” Charlie said, shooting Edward an amused glare.

“I’m anal when I travel,” Edward laughed. With another hug from my dad, we entered the terminal and checked our luggage. Security was a bit of a pain in the ass, but that was a given. After being poked and prodded, we sat down at our gate, waiting for our flight to arrive.

A day of travel later, we were at the dock, waiting for Emmett to pick us up. I was tired and had a killer headache. Edward was vibrating in his skin, anxious to see his family. “Edward, you’re channeling your inner-Alice,” I teased him.

“I’m sorry. This is the longest I’ve been away from my family since I went away to college. I can’t believe how much I missed them,” he smiled. “I know that they will probably give us tonight to sleep but after that, it’s nonstop adventures. Alice and Rose want to go shopping with you. I’d love to go parasailing with you…there’s just so much that we have to do. Plus, we can’t forget New Year’s Eve.”

“What’s happening on New Year’s Eve?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” Edward said cryptically, kissing my lips. As he said that, a small yacht pulled up to the marina with Emmett and Jasper at the helm. It docked and the two guys bounded off the boat, eagerly pulling both me and Edward into tight hugs.

“Edward! You’re like pasty,” Emmett teased, poking at Edward’s cheek. “I forgotten how pale you are without your perma-tan.”

“Whatever, Emmett,” Edward chuckled, elbowing his older brother. “How are things at the resort?”

“Excellent! We’re on vacation until you guys leave!” Emmett beamed. “Come on! Mom and Dad are anxious to see you!” Emmett waggled his brows, loading up our luggage. The boat trip was short, Jasper zipping along the choppy waves of the South Atlantic. I was getting a little seasick and spent most of the trip laying down with my head in Edward’s lap. He massaged my head, lulling me into asleep for the remainder of the half hour trip to Isle Esme.

The yacht docked and we got off, walking toward the main building of the resort. Our travels were catching up with me and I was anxious to go to Edward’s villa, sleeping the rest of the day away. But, we needed to be sociable. Threading our fingers together, we walked into the lobby. Esme was sitting on a couch with Alice and Rosalie, who was sporting a well-rounded baby bump. Carlisle was chatting with Anita who was working at the front desk, obviously getting a promotion since I’d left the island.

“Senhor Cullen,” she beamed, scuttling from behind the desk that nearly dwarfed her. “It’s good to have you back!”

“What did I say, Anita?” he laughed, hugging the petite woman. “It’s Edward.”

“Sorry, Edward,” she chuckled. “Truly, it is good to have you back home.”

“Have I been that bad?” Carlisle snorted.

“No, Senhor Carlisle,” Anita said, giving him a sheepish look, but based on her trepidation, it was probably not what the staff was used to. “Now, enjoy your time off with your family.” Anita shooed us toward Alice, Rose and Esme.

Hugs were passed around. Edward was covered with kisses from his mom, which made him blush a deep crimson. I embraced Alice, missing her something fierce. She had been a kindred spirit for me when I first came down to the island. Seeing Rose and Esme were nice, but Alice was probably my closest female friend besides Angela, Jessica and Becca. 

“Come, let’s get you all fed before you go crash in Edward’s villa,” Esme said, leading us to a private dining room in the resort. “Did you have a safe flight?”

“It was good. Long,” I chuckled. “I forgot how long the trip down here was. I was a bit dazed on the way down here and again when I left.”

“You were dealing with a broken heart on the flight down and on the way back, missing this idiot,” Alice quipped, poking her brother in the belly. “Did Edward keep you occupied?” Alice’s suggestive waggle indicated something more than the four books that we both read and the movie we watched on Edward’s computer.

“Alice, do you know the grossness in those airline seats? Those bathrooms? If you’re alluding to us joining the Mile-High Club, then I can say that we didn’t join. If we did join, it would be in the privacy of a private jet, where I scoured every inch of the plane,” Edward scoffed.

“You are so OCD, Edward,” Emmett teased, plopping down in one of the chairs after he had helped Rose into the seat next to him.

“I’m with Edward,” Rose said, wrinkling her nose. “Now that I’m pregnant, I’m reading about all of these killer germs and bacteria. I’m afraid that our kid will contract a lethal strain of MRSA or something. Bleach is your friend. Say it with me.” Emmett rolled his eyes, kissing Rose’s temple. He lovingly put his hand on her baby bump, caressing it like a proud papa.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Edward asked, pointing to Rose.

“We’re keeping it a surprise. There are so very few true surprises anymore,” Rose blushed. “The only thing we know for certain is that we’re having a baby and so far, the baby is healthy.”

“When are you due?” I asked.

“Mid April. Baby was conceived in August, toward the end. We can’t wait,” Rose smiled, threading her fingers with Emmett’s on her belly.

On the dining room table, several trays of finger foods were dropped off by the staff. Edward and I filled one plate, sharing our meal as his family told us about the goings-on of the resort. After an hour, I felt myself start to drift and Edward gracefully excused us from further conversations. We grabbed our bags, walking through the resort until we reached Edward’s villa. It had been decorated with twinkle lights which caused me to giggle. “What’s so funny, Swan?” Edward asked, pinching my hip.

“It looks odd. Seeing palm trees and ferns swathed in Christmas lights,” I said, my mind completely gone.

“All of our villas are decorated similarly. The maintenance staff hang up the lights,” he said, unlocking the door. His place was air conditioned and I could see a Christmas tree in the front foyer of his home. Edward chuckled. “My mom…she loves Christmas and I know she misses snow.”

“Ugh, no thank you,” I grumbled. “I hate snow. I’d rather be in someplace tropical than in frigidly cold temperatures,” I shuddered. Yawning, I stumbled toward his bedroom. “I’m so tired.”

“Come on, love,” he said, sweeping me over his shoulder. “We have a date with my king-sized bed.”

“To sleep, right?” I said, slipping my hands underneath his shirt, sliding them into his jeans and cupping his muscular ass.

“With you groping my butt like that, sleep might not be happening right away, my sexy girl,” he chuckled.

“No. We need sleep. I just know that Alice will want to spend a shit-ton of money while we’re in Rio tomorrow. I need my energy,” I snorted, removing my hands from his butt. He laughed, tossing me onto the bed.

“Can we compromise?” he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

“On?”

“Clothing optional,” he purred, his hands gliding up my leg and dipping underneath my t-shirt. “In case we both feel the urge to make love. It’s been too long since I’ve been inside of you, my Bella.”

“I think I can be persuaded,” I smiled. “Only if we turn off the air and open up the windows. I missed the smell of the salty air. Plus, feeling your slightly sweaty body next to mine…talk about an aphrodisiac.”

“Done and done,” he grinned crookedly, kissing my mouth. “Get naked, Bella. I’ll open up the house.” He jumped off the bed and threw his shirt on the floor. I bit my lip, watching as his jeans joined his shirt along with his boxer briefs. He opened the house up, completely naked and I quickly joined him. Laying on his bed, on top of the white duvet cover, we tangled into a mess of limbs and fell asleep with the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

xx AIDA xx

Early the next morning, Alice called Edward’s phone. He barely let go of me as he grunted incoherently into the receiver. I burrowed against his sweaty chest, relishing in his unique and sexy scent. Almost immediately, I grew wet and I wanted him. Based on the shrill sound of Alice, it didn’t seem plausible that we’d have any time to make love. “A half hour, Alice. We flew for nearly eighteen hours yesterday. Give us a chance to wake up,” Edward grumbled. “No…you cannot come over. You’ll get to spend time with Bella. Relax, you melodramatic elf.” He hung up the phone, turning it off before sliding his thigh between my own. “I love my sister. I do. But, dear God, hearing her voice first thing in the morning is not the most pleasant of wake up calls.”

“At least she didn’t burst in on you,” I teased, rubbing my wet pussy along his thigh.

“Hmmm, that would have been embarrassing. She would see us, naked, with you trying to get off on my leg,” he said, sliding his hand between our bodies. Expertly, he found my clit and I moaned. “So wet, Bella.”

“This island…you…need you,” I mumbled incoherently. “Love me, Edward.”

He lifted my leg, draping it over his hip and teased my sex with his erection. “Gladly,” he moaned, covering my mouth with his and sliding inside of me.

An hour later, we walked to the resort, sexually sated from our interlude on his bed and another in the shower. Edward smiled like a cat who got the cream. I was just a quivering mess from his sexual prowess of how he could make me come with his voice, a swipe of his finger and his undying love for me. Alice was not amused, but Edward didn’t care. He just kissed his sister before making himself a plate from the buffet. I sipped some coffee and listed to Alice and Esme prattle on about our excursion to Rio. Rose was supposed to come, but she wasn’t feeling up to it and decided to stay on the island, working on some upcoming weddings in the next few weeks. Edward was going out with Jasper and Emmett on the yacht to do some fishing. Carlisle was coming with us to get some supplies for the resort.

With a kiss and a promise that we’d be back by sundown for our holiday celebration with Edward’s family, we got onto the smaller yacht, traveling to Rio. Carlisle used a large Hummer while we loaded up in Edward’s Volvo, driving to an upscale mall. We wandered around, chatting about everything and nothing all at the same time. While in the mall, we stopped at several stores and Alice was trying to get me to try on dresses.

“Alice, I’m here to relax. We’re not going clubbing or anything,” I said, arching a brow.

“Who said anything about clubbing? It’s for the New Year’s Eve celebration, silly,” she said, dragging me into another store. “Besides, you’re not the only one who needs a new dress.”

“Okay, fine,” I grumbled. “But nothing too skanky.”

“The dress we find will be a picture of elegance and beauty,” Alice giggled. “With a touch a sex appeal. Edward will not be able to keep his hands off you!” She led me to an upscale corner of the store, choosing some really sensual cocktail dresses. Esme idly flipped through the racks, handing Alice a dress or two in her perusal. A sales person came by and set us up in a dressing room. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying on different dresses. Nothing seemed right at the shop. So, we left empty handed. We went to four different stores, not finding this elicit dress. We eventually went to a high-end department store. Alice prattled on in Portuguese to one of the sales people, describing what she envisioned. We walked to the couture salon and a beautiful champagne colored, lacy dress was pulled out from the racks. “That’s it!”

I was encouraged into a dressing room and I slid into the sexy, but elegant cocktail dress. It was the same shade as my skin with a golden undertone. The dress had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The back was completely bare which meant that I couldn’t wear a bra. The skirt was sheer with a nude underlay that fell from my hips to a few inches above my knees. I stepped out and Alice began bouncing. “This is gorgeous,” I breathed.

“It’s a Zuhair Murad dress. He’s an amazing designer that has a flair for all things sexy,” Alice said. “We’ll take it!”

“Alice, I can’t afford this,” I griped, shooting her a look.

“Consider this to be a Christmas present from all of us,” Esme smirked, handing the sales person her credit card. I bit my lip, thanking her quietly. We decided on accessories while the dress was rung up. I changed back into my sundress and we went down to find some gold sandals. My jewelry would be my drusy ensemble that Edward had given me. We finished up buying my shoes, which were insanely high Christian Louboutins and then went to La Perla to pick up some saucy panties to wear underneath my dress.

By the time we were done, I was shopped out and ready to go back to resort to spend some time at the pool. Esme sent a text to Carlisle and we drove to the marina, parking Edward’s Volvo in the garage. Carlisle was already on board, preparing the boat for departure. Alice and I made quick work of the lines and Esme carried our purchases inside. The trip back to the island was relaxing. We nibbled on some snacks and chattered about our trip. Carlisle smiled softly when I told him about my dress. He looked very much like Edward, that secretive little smile. Something was up with all of the Cullens, but I didn’t know what.

When we got back to the island, I changed into my bikini and lazed around Edward’s pool. I stayed there until Edward came sauntering home, sweaty and filthy. “Did you roll around in mud?” I quipped.

“No. We gave the larger yacht a thorough cleaning after we went fishing. It’s been reserved for New Year’s Eve and we didn’t want it smelling like dead fish,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “How was shopping?”

“It was good. Alice and Esme got me this beautiful dress for New Year’s Eve,” I smiled. “Do you want to see it?”

“On New Year’s Eve,” he chuckled. “I’m going to shower. I ran into my mom and dinner will be ready in an hour and half. Care to join me?”

“Hmmm, naked boyfriend or lounging in the sun?” I said, tapping my lips. “Like there’s any choice!” Hopping up, I followed him into the bathroom. He had way too much fun stripping me out of my bikini. He removed it with his teeth and proceeded to spend some quality time with my pussy. His lips and tongue were reacquainted with my sex and I was a quivering mass of orgasms when he was done.

Dressing in another sundress and Edward in a pair of khakis and a button down, we went over to Carlisle and Esme’s villa for our Christmas with them. We exchanged our handful of gifts and ate a delicious meal of salmon with mango salsa. It was a different take on Christmas, but I loved it. I could get used to spending my time down here. Seeing the Christmas lights on the trees and sipping margaritas on the verandah while it was eighty degrees was nothing short of amazing.

The next day, we spent relaxing and lounging by the pool. It was nice to have my body warmed by the summer sun of Rio. I could feel my soul rejuvenating and I felt at peace for the first time since I moved back home to Seattle. Even Edward, while wanting to delve back into the resort, seemed at ease. This was where we were meant to be. Not Seattle. I loved my family. Loved my friends, but that wasn’t home anymore. This tiny island in the middle of the south Atlantic, off the coast of Brazil, was my home.

Our time on the island was breezing by. Before I knew it, I was getting ready in Alice and Jasper’s villa for the New Year’s Eve celebration. My hair was curled and I felt sexy and empowered in my dress. “I don’t look like a hoochie, do I?” I asked Alice.

“Hell, no!” she smiled. “You look smoking hot. It’ll be a night you won’t forget.”

“Okay, what’s the deal? Everyone has been super cryptic the past few days. Your brother even more so,” I said, putting my hands on my hips.

“You’ll see,” Alice smirked. “Now, Jasper is going to escort you to the dock.”

“The dock?” I questioned.

“Oh, yeah, you’re having a private celebration on the yacht with my cryptic brother,” Alice winked.

She danced out of the room and Jasper strolled in, offering me his arm. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and white button down. He handed me a single red rose. “From your man.”

“He’s up to something,” I chuckled nervously.

“When is Edward _not_ up to something?” Jasper laughed, walking me to the marina. He plucked up several more red roses along the way, handing them to me. By the time we reached the yacht, I had a half dozen roses, thorns removed, in my hands. “I leave you now, Bella. Emmett will be here in a moment to escort you the rest of the way.”

“Ooookay,” I said as I watched Jasper saunter away. I turned, seeing Emmett. He was also in a pair of black pants and a white button down. He held up two red roses. “Thank you.”

“It’s us who should thank you,” he said, offering me his arm. “You made Edward realize that he was worthy of love. You also were the one brave enough to give him that love.” He handed me two more roses. “Tonight, it’s all about celebrating that, Bella. My brother loves you so much and I’m so glad that he’s giving me such a kickass sister.”

“What are you talking about?” I giggled.

“You’ll see,” Emmett replied cryptically, helping me onto the large yacht. Picking up two final roses, he handed them to me. “See you next year, Sis.” Winking, he left me on the boat, absolutely confused.

I shifted on my heels and held the roses in my arms, balancing my clutch in my hand. “An angel,” I heard behind me. Turning, I saw Edward standing on the bow of the boat wearing a tuxedo and holding a white and red rose. He gracefully walked down, cupping my face. “You look like an angel, Bella.”

“You look like James Bond,” I said, gawking at him in his tux. “The yacht?”

“I wanted to celebrate New Year’s Eve, just the two of us,” he said, handing me the final rose. “My family agreed to let me use the yacht and we’re going out to sea for a little bit. We’re spending the night on board. So, shall we?”

“We shall,” I smiled, taking his proffered arm. We managed to get to the main living area. There was a crystal vase that Edward told me were for my flowers. I placed them in the vase and put it on the dining room table that was elegantly set. Once I was done with my flowers, Edward took my hand and led me to the helm. He set me down on the stool next to the captain’s chair. “Where are we going?”

“I’m just taking us off the coast of the island. We’re staying close,” he said as he smoothly eased us out of the marina. Slowly, we plugged along until we arrived in front of the resort. It was lit up like a Christmas tree with bright lights and holiday decorations that sparkled. Edward dropped anchor and made sure that we weren’t drifting. Once he was satisfied with our position, he led me back to the dining room.

“Edward, I’m kind of confused. We flew down here to be with your family. Shouldn’t we be with them on New Year’s?” I asked as I sat down at the table.

“We’ll be with them. I promise, but what I had planned for tonight, doesn’t really lend itself to a crowd. The past few months have been stressful for you and for me as well. Being here, it just reminds me of how we started. I wanted to spend tonight with just you,” he smiled, kissing my wrist.

“I’m surprised you’re not sick of me,” I snickered.

“Never,” Edward scoffed. With a sweet kiss to my lips, he got up and picked up some plates from the oven. “Esme helped me with this meal. I could never get it just right.”

“What are we having?” I asked.

“Well, for an appetizer, we’re having crab cakes,” he replied, putting a plate down in front of me with a lump crab cake, nestled in a bed of sautéed spinach. “For dinner, we’re having mushroom ravioli with pesto alfredo sauce. It’s the stuffing for the ravioli that I struggle with. My mom helped me not make it lumpy.”

“And for dessert?” I quipped, my mouth watering from the meal he described.

“Malaga Rum Bread Pudding,” he said. “It’s decadent and to die for. The pastry chef from the resort made it especially for me, using his secret stash of Malaga Rum.” He pushed my plate closer to me and we ate our appetizers, sipping champagne that Edward had chilling next to us at the table. Over the course of our meal, Edward tells me about his new game. He has the plotline figured out and is getting ready to develop new characters in addition to the previous characters he created for his _Elvendore_ game. He wants to have a rough draft completed by the time we go to San Francisco in March to present to New Moon Gaming.

We finished our dinner, but were too full to eat our dessert. We decided to go out onto the deck of the boat. The air was humid and comfortable, smelling of salt, freesias and coconuts. Edward opens up the door, flipping on some music. Removing my heels, I curled up on the leather sofa and sipped my champagne. I am feeling no pain and I couldn’t be more content than right now. “This is so perfect, Edward. I know I gave you shit at first, but it has been nice just being with you, on this beautiful yacht and enjoying each other.”

“Hmmm,” he replied, pulling me closer to his muscular body. “I love my family but sharing you with them has been tiresome. Being with you, no Alice interruptions or random phone calls from Emmett, it’s been heavenly. I may just have to move permanently onto this yacht, with you along with me.”

“I don’t think I could handle that. I’m still don’t have my sea legs,” I giggled, kissing his jaw. His cologne and his scent are so much stronger down here. My panties are flooded with my arousal. Not that there was much of my panties to begin with. “You smell so fucking good, Edward,” I whispered, breathing in his scent.

“You’re not the only one,” he purred. His lips found the hollow behind my ear and he licked on the sensitive skin there. I moved ever closer to him, wanting him inside of me. I pleaded for him but he groaned, wrapping his arms around my frame. “I want to wait before we lose ourselves to each other, Bella. Give me until midnight.”

“What time is it now?” I asked, wishing the clock would speed up.

“A little after ten. We’ve got less than two hours. Then, we have a date with that big, comfy bed in the master suite,” he said, sliding his hand onto my neck. His other hand was cupped on my cheek as he slowly caressed my lip.

“What do you plan to do to me in that big, comfy bed?” I asked, smirking against his hand, nipping at his finger.

“Take you in every way possible,” he vowed. “Celebrate a new year. A new life. A new beginning.”

“Every way?” I questioned.

“Are you up for that? Do you want me to claim your ass?” he replied, his voice deepening as I wrapped my lips around his finger.

“Yes,” I moaned. “I’m even prepared.” I took his hand, moving it to my thigh and sliding it under my dress. Between the globes of my butt, nestled in my puckered hole was the jewel that Edward bought for me. “Feel it?”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Bella,” he said, his fingers gliding around the butt plug, tugging at my thong. “Two hours, baby. Just two hours and then you’ll be mine.”

“Okay,” I pouted. “Whatever shall we do before the stroke of midnight?”

“We still have dessert. We could dance,” Edward said, standing up and holding a hand to me. The smooth strains of ‘When I Fall in Love’ came over the speakers. I took his hand and nestled myself in his arms. Slowly, smoothly and sensually, we danced to so many iconic love songs. Edward’s eyes never left mine and they were so incredibly green. The love swirling in them was overwhelming. I felt every ounce of it and I wanted to show him that I felt the same. I hoped he saw it. I prayed he saw it.

Around eleven, Edward dragged me into the dining room and we shared the bread pudding, which was delicious and amazing. As we got closer and closer to midnight, Edward became nervous and anxious. His hands were thrust in his hair as we talked. His kisses were distracted and I was terrified that he was going to drop a bomb on me.

_I’m gay, too. Sorry, Bella._

My mind was beginning to panic. I couldn’t stop my imagination from running away from me and tears were threatening to fall. Edward was pouring some cognac when he noticed that I was losing it. “Bella? Gorgeous girl?” he squeaked. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you dumping me?” I blurted out, twisting my promise ring.

“What? No! Bella, I could never,” he said, darting to my side and pulling me into a hug.

“You’re just anxious and jittery. I don’t think I could handle you dumping me or worse, telling me that you’re gay,” I whispered brokenly.

“Bella, my Bella, I promise you. I’m not gay,” he said, taking my face in his hands. “And why would I go through all of this if I was going to break up with you?”

“Let me down easy?” I quipped, tears falling from my eyes.

He stared at me, wiping my tears from my face.  His hand reached my right hand, caressing my drusy ring. “Bella, I made a promise when you left the island, that you were it for me. You were my dream girl.” He leaned forward, kissing my lips and smiling crookedly. “I’m sorry my anxiety has made you think otherwise. It’s just that I’m…” He blew out a breath, closing his own eyes. “I’m about to ask you a very important question.”

He reached into his pocket and cupped something in his palm. “Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, I met you when I thought I had nothing to live for. I saw a relationship as something negative because of my past experiences with Lauren and a broken heart. As a result, I pushed everyone away. You, my beloved, found a chink in my armor and you wormed your way into my heart. You saw past all of the pain. All of the hurt. All of the manwhorish behaviors. You saw the man. The man that wanted, desperately, to be loved and to give love in return. You melted the ice around my heart and there’s no turning back.” He placed my hand on his chest, just above his rapidly beating heart. “This beats for you. Only you. You’ve made me whole and made me realize how much I wanted to be loved and that I wanted to love someone else. I can’t imagine loving anyone but you, Bella. You’re my best friend. My lover. My girlfriend. My soul. My heart.” He took a breath and he held out something in front of me. “I want to add a few more, too. My wife. Mother of my children. My _everything_.” He slid to the ground, holding my left hand in his while he nervously held up a ring. “Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than you could possibly understand. I can’t imagine another day without you in my life; will you marry me?”

 _Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!_ I stared down at the planetoid that Edward was holding up to me. My heart was doing backflips, flip flops and twists against my ribs. I could feel tears rushing down my cheeks and the emotions I was feeling were overwhelming. I didn’t have a voice. Covering up my mouth to prevent an ear piercing squeal to erupt, I nodded jerkily.

“Yes?” he whispered. “Yes, you’ll marry me?”

“A million times yes!” I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck. I buried my nose into his shoulder, shocked that he had just _proposed to me_. Edward asked me to be his wife.

“Bella, my Bella,” he cried with me, pulling me into his lap as we clung to each other. “You said yes! I can’t believe it!”  He pulled back, picking up my hand. Reverently, he slid my ring onto my left finger and he let out a shuddering sigh. As he did that, the fireworks began exploding in front of us. We both looked out, over the bow of the boat. “Perfect timing,” he smirked crookedly. “It’s the New Year and we’re engaged. I love you so much, Bella.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered, cupping his face. His stubble tickled my palm but my eyes were drawn to the enormous ring on my hand. “I can’t believe my engagement ring. It’s gorgeous.”

“Nothing but the best for my future wife,” he smiled, looking down at me. “May I kiss my future bride?”

“I seriously hope you do more than just kiss me, Edward,” I breathed, my body yearning for his. “I want to celebrate this in every way possible.”

“And we will, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred, his lips capturing mine. “Isabella Cullen. Hmmmm, I _love that_.” His mouth descended on mine again. His lips were soft but insistent, molding against me. I moaned, tangling my hands into his thick hair. Somehow, Edward stood up and I was swept up in his arms. I felt like I was floating as he carried me into the boat, moving to the master bedroom. Our mouths moved feverishly against each other as he gracefully glided through the yacht and into the large master suite, bedecked with candles, flowers and soft, sensual music. Placing me on my feet, he looked at me. His eyes were nearly black with lust but the love swirling behind them was clear as day. Edward loved me. Edward wanted me.

And I wanted Edward. I wanted my fiancé to make love to me.

_Fiancé._

We were getting married.

“You still with me, love?” Edward asked, taking my face into his large, warm hands. “You spaced out.”

“We’re getting married,” I breathed.

“We are,” he said, hugging me tightly and spinning around the room. His smile was infectious and he looked so incredibly happy. So different from the bitter man I met nearly six months ago when I was here on my singlemoon. Stopping his movements, he put me on my feet and we were panting heavily. Our faces mirroring each other in complete joy, adoration and love. His hands glided along my arms, moving until he reached my hands. Pulling them up to his mouth, Edward kissed my knuckles and sighed contentedly when he saw my ring, _his_ ring on my finger. “I need to love you, Bella. Can I show you how much you mean to me?”

“Only if I get to return the favor,” I replied, giving him a loving smirk.

“Tonight…it’s all about you. I want to shower my _fiancée_ with all of my love and affection,” he breathed. “In every way possible.” His mouth descended onto my neck, nipping lightly at my skin. “Please?”

I whimpered in response, my body nearly collapsing in ecstasy his languid kisses along my skin. He chuckled lowly, sexily as his arms banded around my waist, caressing the bare skin of my back. “I’ll take that as yes,” he quipped. I nodded and allowed myself to be pushed to the bed. Edward looked at me and he stared into my eyes before kissing my mouth with such emotion that I thought I could cry. In fact, I did feel a few tears spill out as his hand traveled along my body. Carefully, he pushed the shoulders of my dress off my body and eased the lacy fabric down my torso. I shuddered as his fingertips glided along my collarbone to my breasts. My nipples were hard as diamonds, begging for his attention. He pulled back, staring at my body hungrily. “Perfection,” he breathed, cupping my breasts and squeezing my nipples with his fingers.

“Yes,” I panted.

“I’m glad you agree,” he chuckled, giving me an amused look.

“If anyone’s perfect, it’s you,” I countered, sliding my hands into his hair. He didn’t reply. With a sensual kiss, he bent me nearly in half as he plundered my mouth. I pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and worked quickly with his bow tie, wanting to get him as naked as me. Soon, his shirt is on the ground along with my dress. We’re pawing at each other and I could feel my body ache for him. My sheer nude panties are drenched and my ass is clenched around my jeweled butt plug. Edward bent down, picking me up with ease. My legs wrapped around his slender waist and he carried me to the king-sized bed in the cabin. Carefully, he lay me down on the crisp white duvet cover and stared at me. “I’m not going anywhere, Edward.”

“Promise?” he asked, in a voice so small.

“Edward, I’m yours,” I murmured, placing my hand on his cheek. “In every way, I’m yours.” He stared at me for a few moments longer, holding his hand over mine, caressing my engagement ring. He cracked a smile, covering my body with his. His mouth was needy, molding against mine as he bucked his hips, pushing his prominent arousal against my panties. I make quick work of his tuxedo pants. He gently pushes me back against the mound of pillows and he eases my nude thong over my legs.

With a growl, he sees visual proof that I am using my pink jeweled butt plug. “That’s so fucking hot, Bella. The first diamond I gave you,” he quipped, pressing it slightly inside of me. I moaned, spreading my legs further. He kissed me roughly. His hands were moving all over me until he reached my dripping sex. “So wet, Isabella.”

“Hmmmm, only for you, my fiancé,” I purred seductively. He nipped at my lips before kissing down my body and spreading my legs as far as they would go. He kissed my inner thighs before licking every inch of my throbbing pussy. When his tongue came in contact with my sex, I moaned in pleasure. Growling, Edward circled his tongue on my clit as he pressed two fingers inside of me. The combination of his tongue, fingers and my butt plug, it was so much. I bit my lip to prevent myself from exploding everywhere with my imminent orgasm. He kissed my sex like he’d kiss my mouth. His fingers were sliding in and out of me easily due to my quite abundant arousal.

“So sweet. I’ve never tasted someone as sweet and luscious as you,” he whispered, flicking my clit with his tongue. “I cannot get enough of you, Bella. For the rest of our lives, I’ll love you.”

I gripped the bedspread, rocking my hips against his face. He eagerly latched onto my clit. Staring up at me, he smirked. “Play with your clit, Bella. I want to see you.”

Biting my lip, my hand snaked down between my legs and I circled the pads of my fingers on my sensitive nub. Using his right hand, he pumped the plug and his left hand curled up inside of my pussy. “Oh, fuck!” I moaned, rolling my hips uncontrollably.

“I can’t wait until I’m feeling this with my cock,” he said, twisting my butt plug. “It’s going to be so tight, Bella.” I moaned again, feeling my insides quiver in anticipation. “You’re so close, my love. I want to feel you let go. Do it, baby.”

“Edward,” I whimpered, my body reacting to his husky plea. My hand between my legs is moving jerkily and my hips are losing their sinuous rhythm. Edward’s eyes are trained on his hands, moving the plug in and out slowly and carefully, so he wouldn’t hurt me. His fingers inside of me are curling, pressing against that spot that was making me lose all control. My eyes were clamped shut as I lost myself to my orgasm. Every inch of my skin was on fire. With a low hum, morphing into a guttural groan, my pussy clenched and I could myself explode in pure ecstasy. I screamed as I thrashed about, losing myself in the sensations of my full body orgasm, emanating from my pulsating pussy walls. My hand falls away from my body and I collapse on the bed, panting heavily. Edward removed his hand, suckling his fingers. In his other hand was my gemmed butt plug, explaining why I felt slightly empty. “That was…”

“It was,” he said, crawling up to my side, placing the butt plug on the nightstand. His face was glistening with my release. My full body orgasm must have been a juicy one. His hand was gliding over my breasts and belly. Each pass of his palm was driving me insane with lust. I shuddered. “You’re so turned on, Bella.” He squeezed my breasts and I felt my body clench again. “Each shudder is another orgasm, right?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “Edward, please…make love to me. Make me come with your cock as you pound my pussy and then again when you fuck my ass.”

“So vulgar, Mrs. Cullen,” he teased. “Tonight, it will all be making love. I want to make love to you as my fiancée, feeling you from the inside and then again, making love to your ass. Are you ready?”

“Very ready,” I murmured, staring into his evergreen eyes. He moved so he was in the cradle of my legs. Kissing me gently, he eased inside of me. My pussy clung to his arousal. Pulling back, Edward moved in and out of me, pouring every ounce of his love into our coupling. He grabs my hands, threading his fingers through them and pinning them above my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the twinkle of my engagement ring and I knew why he did that.  Hell, I’d probably spend all day tomorrow, staring at his beauty. “I love you, Edward. Every day, I’ll tell you and show you.”

“Bella,” he whispered, his eyes tearing. He released one of my hands and cupped my face as he eased in and out of me. Leaning down, his lips captured mine. I hitched my legs higher around his waist and he slid deeper inside. “Fuck, love. Amazing. I never thought I’d feel this way.”

“Me neither,” I said. “You’re everything to me, Edward.” He smiled softly, kissing my neck and up to my lips. With a roll of our bodies, our positions were reversed and I was perched on his lap. Pushing me up, I rode him slowly and watched as he unraveled. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and toyed with ass. I thrust my fingers into his hair, which was slightly dampened from sweat. With shared breath and melting souls, we came quietly together, clinging to each other.

Rolling off his lap, he held me against his chest as we came down from our orgasmic high. Edward ran his fingers through my curls and traced a single fingertip on my arm, circling my engagement ring. “I’m so unbelievably happy, Bella. Nervous that you would have said no, but so overjoyed that you did say yes.”

“I couldn’t have said no. What I feel for you, it encompasses everything,” I said, nuzzling his neck and kissing his jaw. “I see a future, the two of us, happily ever after.” I was quiet, tracing circles on Edward’s taut belly. I needed him to know how I felt. Seattle wasn’t home anymore. “I see that future here. On the island.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking down at me.

“This place…it means so much to me. I came here at my lowest and while I was here, I found the one person who could make me the happiest. I found love. I found friendship. I found happiness. I found it all. Right here. On Isle Esme. With you. With your family.”

“What about your job?” Edward murmured.

“I need to stay in Seattle, obviously, until my lease is up. But, the whole ordeal with Alec or whatever the fuck his name was, really jaded me. I’m an excellent writer, but dealing with his bullshit made me lose my drive. I’ll do my job, but it’s not my sole purpose anymore. I can do anything I want. Write a travel blog. Write a novel. Rediscover my joy of cooking. Help out at the resort. Be a stay at home mom?” I said, my eyes twinkling.

“Children,” Edward said wistfully, grinning eagerly. “You want children.”

“Of course I do. I want beautiful babies with you, Edward, but I want to make our life here. On the island,” I said, sitting up and staring at him. “I know that I’m leaving my family, but being here seems right. You know?”

“It does, but I hate the idea that you’re moving down here permanently,” Edward said, his mind working a million miles a minute. “Can I propose a compromise?” I arched a brow, encouraging him to continue. “We stay down on the island, but have something small up in Seattle so we can fly up whenever we want. A small home, a condo or something close to your family. You have friends, your family and I don’t want you to give all of that up for our relationship. I love you, Bella. I also love your relationships with everyone in your life. It’s one of the many things that make you so special to me.”

“You’d be willing to do that?” I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs.

“You’re going to be my wife, Bella. I’d do anything for you. To see this look on your face for the rest of my days is my goal,” he whispered, caressing my cheek and mirroring my look of elation.

“But our permanent home will be here. On the island,” I beamed. Edward nodded, kissing my forehead. “This place holds such a special place in my heart; I almost hate to leave.”

“Me, too,” he said, kissing my lips and sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. I groaned, my body awakening from its brief sabbatical between our rounds of lovemaking. Based on the twitching against my hip, Edward’s cock was hardening and anxious to join the party.

“For now, we’re here and I want to spend every moment that we have left, cherishing your body, making promises and loving you,” Edward said gruffly. His hand caressed my torso, pinching my breasts slightly and earning him a guttural grunt. He chuckled, continuing his exploration and tracing his fingertips along my belly button. His mouth moved insistently against mine while he slid his hand between my legs and languidly swirling the pads of his fingers on my clit. My arousal immediately grew and within a few moments of his ministrations, Edward had me writhing on the bed. “So responsive, my love,” he cooed, dipping his fingers inside of me.

“It’s because you know exactly what to do to make me wet,” I purred, widening my legs.

“Hmmmm, I hope that what we’re about to do will make you have an out of body experience,” he said, opening up the nightstand. He took out a tube of lube. My arousal increased exponentially. “Someone’s excited.” I nodded eagerly. He laughed, kissing the hollow behind my ear. “It’s important that you talk to me, Bella. If it hurts or if you’re uncomfortable, you have to tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you,” I whispered.

“Lay on your back,” he said. “Spread your legs wide.” I looked at him in confusion. “I want to be able to see your expression, Bella. If you’re in pain, I can stop, pull back and…plus, it’s more intimate this way. The first time we do this, I want to look into your eyes.”

“Kay,” I blushed, laying on my back. Edward put a pillow underneath my hips, raising my ass off the bed. He sat back on his haunches, looking at my open body. My blush deepened.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my love,” he said softly, running a single finger down my midline. “You are so incredibly beautiful.” He leaned forward, kissing my lips. “Amazing.” He kissed my neck. “Loving.” His mouth suckled above my heart. “Exquisite.” His lips dragged across my chest and he flicked my nipple with his tongue. “Sexy.” He nipped at my other breast. “Vision of perfection.” He nipped at my belly before sitting back up. Picking up the lube, he warmed it up in his hands before covering his steel hard shaft with it. Using his fingers, he rubbed it all over me, slipping his middle finger inside of my ass. I bucked and whimpered, welcoming the intrusion. “Relax, Bella. Just feel.”

I closed my eyes, losing myself to the sensations. Edward was pumping his finger in and out of my ass. I could feel every muscle just turn to jelly. When I was a pile of goo, he added another finger, stretching me further. My hips were bucking, wanting more. “Someone is wants my cock,” Edward purred, stroking his arousal.

“Since Halloween,” I smirked, spreading my legs as far as they could go.

He moved closer, brushing his dick along my slit. He eased inside of my pussy, thrusting in and out a few times before he moved to my ass. “Look at me, Bella. I love you,” he said as he pressed the head of his cock inside of my relaxed and lubed up asshole. I moaned, staring into his green depths. His hand is gripping my hip as he slowly slid inside of me. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m good,” I breathed. “You can go further.” I felt so stretched, so filled. Edward was being so gentle as he entered me. His eyes never left mine as he finally stopped his movement. My body is like a livewire, ready to let go. I was quaking with anticipation.

“So fucking amazing,” he panted, sweat covering his brow. “Please, tell me I can move.”

“What are you waiting for?” I murmured, moving my legs further up his hips. He groaned and pulled back, sliding back inside of me easily due to the lube. He moved closer, hovering over me. His hips were moving slowly as he thrust in and out, rolling his body like a dancer. “Edward, you are so fucking sexy, baby.”  He smiled crookedly. “You look like a Greek god, all muscles throbbing and hmmmm.”

“And you are my goddess,” he said, his mouth millimeters away from mine. “I love you, Bella. My beautiful Bella.”

I sighed, threading my hands into his sweat-dampened hair. Pulling his face to me, I kissed his mouth greedily. He grunted, his control slipping. His movements were still sinuous, but he was getting close to his second release of the night. I could feel his cock swell and twitch inside of me. His hand moved between our bodies and he gently rubbed my clit, making my arousal spill out of me and onto the bed. I was letting out some keening whimpers, feeling everything that was being done to me. Edward’s voice is rough against my ear as his movements are becoming jerkier. He looped one of my legs over his arm. His hips were moving slowly and deeply inside of me. “Edward, fuck me,” I hissed.

“I can’t control it much longer, love,” he choked out.

“Don’t hold back,” I encouraged.

With a groan, his body was moving fast and hard. My pussy was squirting my release and I grunted like animal. In fact, he was doing the same. The only sound in the bedroom was our ragged breathing, slapping skin and incoherent groans. “Fuck!” Edward spat, his lips finding my earlobe. “I’m going to come. Bella, I need you to…please come! Please, _please_!

“I’m so there,” I wailed, my hands massaging his muscular back. His eyes capture mine and with a three powerful thrusts, I feel myself shatter around him, my body quaking uncontrollably. Edward let out an animalistic roar, filling my ass with his own release and slumping on my body, panting like he just ran a marathon. We’re both a mess. I could feel the stickiness of Edward’s release dripping out of my butt and my own arousal coating our bellies. Edward got up, picking me up in his arms. My body is the consistency of jelly. I couldn’t walk even if I tried. He carried me to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it was warmed up, he helped me into the stall and lovingly washed all of the remnants of our coupling off our bodies. Afterward, he held me, massaging my back and murmuring his love for me. We finish our shower and get ready for bed. It’s well after two in the morning. Our bodies are exhausted from the lovemaking.

Crawling into the bed, we curled up underneath the white duvet cover and stared into each other’s eyes. Edward had a goofy grin on his face. “You said yes,” he whispered in the darkness.

“Was there any doubt?” I quipped, sliding closer to him. There was no room in between us.

“No, but it’s amazing to know that you did say yes. You’re going to be my _wife_. I’m going to be your husband. We’re going to get that happily ever after, Bella. My gorgeous girl,” he said, the elation in his voice abundantly clear. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too,” I mumbled, exhaustion claiming me.

“Sleep, my beloved. Today is the start of a new year and a new life. For both of us,” he said giddily. I snuggled close to him, my heart filled with love and joy, finally feeling complete and excited for our new year. Our new life.

Together.

As husband and wife.

**A/N: So…so? He proposed! YES! She said _yes!_ Yes! Now, we’ve got some goodies on my tumblr and blog (links for both of those are on my profile.). On my blog, we’ve got pictures of Bella’s dress, the yacht and her engagement ring. On my tumblr, we’ve got some pervy goodness. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next, the rest of the time on the island, Edward’s discussion with Alice about James/Jimmy, wedding plans, flying home, Valentine’s day and leading up to their trip to San Francisco. We’re also going to have some returning characters (not in a good way, either). It’ll be related to the island. Who do you think will be coming back into the picture?**

**Leave me some lovin!**

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next, the rest of the time on the island, Edward’s discussion with Alice about James/Jimmy, wedding plans, flying home, Valentine’s day and leading up to their trip to San Francisco. We’re also going to have some returning characters (not in a good way, either). It’ll be related to the island. Who do you think will be coming back into the picture?**

**Yeah, that isn’t mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Back to Reality**

**EPOV**

I was exhausted but I just could not sleep. I was overjoyed that Bella had said yes. She was my fiancée. We were getting married. Married! I was going to be her husband and she was going to be my wife. We were going to live on the island as a married couple, having babies and living the dream.

She was curled up on the bed, deliciously naked. Her now tanned skin was covered in a sheen of sweat since I’d lowered the air in the cabin of the master suite. Her hair was a mass of curls and her left hand, the one that was wearing my ring, laid on my chest as she gently caressed my skin.

_I needed her. I had to make love to her._

She was a siren, calling to me. Her swollen lips demanded to be kissed. Her breasts were there for me to touch and love. Don’t even get me started on the perfection that was Bella’s pussy. I could feast on her succulent nectar for days. She tasted so sweet.

Unable to control myself, I nuzzled her neck and began kissing every inch of her naked body. Her skin tasted salty and somewhat sweet, but it was all Bella. She hummed as I kissed down her back. My hands were massaging her skin, moving ever closer to her pussy. I could smell that she was getting turned on. Her ass was moving as I continued to taste her body, rocking against the bed. She was putty in my hands, rolling her onto her back with ease. “Edward…” she moaned. I looked up and she was still asleep but now her body was on display for me.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“Hmmmm, love you too,” she mumbled, burying her nose in my pillow that I _didn’t_ sleep on. My mouth suckled on her neck before gliding down to her breasts. Swirling my tongue around her nipples, she moaned louder this time and her legs spread. Her right hand moved to her hip, stopping just above her pussy. Kissing down her lithe, sexy body, I widened her legs to display her dripping wet sex. I pressed opened mouth kisses to her inner thighs. Her arousal called me, demanding that I make her come with my tongue.

_Breakfast of fucking champions…_

Nuzzling her folds with my nose, I inhaled her scent. It was spicy, musky and earthy. My cock hardened instantly, wanting to dive into her. _Taste her, you doofus._ With a slow, languid lick, I tasted her pussy. Bella, though still asleep, moaned loudly. The combination of both of us exploded on my tongue and my inner cavemen did a flip, being able to taste our combined flavors from within my fiancée. I had marked her, filling her with everything that I had and even hours later, I could still taste it.

_Mine._

Dragging my tongue through her silken folds, I relished in her flavor and arousal. Bella was slowly rousing, her fingers moved to my hair, tugging on my crazy strands. Licking up to the top of her sex, I looked up at her. Bella was sleepily blinking at me, looking like a sex goddess. “Good morning,” I rasped, nipping at the sensitive skin below her belly button.

“It’s an amazing morning when I have the sexiest fiancé with his face between my legs,” she said, her voice gravely from sleep. “What a way to wake up!”

“Hmmm, it is,” I said, sucking on her hip. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a pussy to give many orgasms to…” Before she could respond, I slid my tongue inside of her while I circled her sensitive bundle of nerves with my thumb. She groaned, cursing loudly as I made love to her pussy with my mouth. Bella’s hands were tugging on my hair, almost to the point of pain, but I wasn’t stopping my erotic attack on her pussy until I tasted her cum all over my tongue.

“Oh, FUCK!” Bella barked as her hips moved with my tongue. “Don’t stop, Edward. Don’t you ever stop.”

I growled against her dripping sex. My fiancée arched off the bed, spreading her legs further and her arousal spilling out of her unhindered. Bella was undulating, pleading for more. Sliding one well-lubricated finger into her ass, I gave her more. She let out a shriek as more of her juices covered my face, exploding on my tongue. I could feel her body quake and quiver with her imminent release. I thoroughly enjoyed tasting her as her body reacted so perfectly from my impromptu and salacious wake-up call. With another growl from me and a moan/scream/gasp from Bella, she jackknifed off the bed as she came and came hard. I pulled away, crawling up her body. She kissed me deeply as I lined up with her pussy, sliding in as her body was still experiencing a whole-body orgasm. “Yes!” she said, scratching her hands down my back.

“Give me more, Mrs. Cullen,” I snarled, biting at her neck and ears. I began to rock in and out of her, filling her with my cock. She whimpered while her feet were clamped behind my back. I slammed into her. I wanted all of her orgasms. I wanted her to milk me dry with the power of her pussy clamping down on my cock. We were so close to each other that I could tell where she stopped and where I began. My heart was swelling for love for my future wife as I stared into her deep brown eyes while I made love to her.

“Edward,” she sobbed, clawing at my hair. She moved me closer, nipping at my lips. Eagerly, I crashed my mouth against hers, caressing her lips with mine. My motions brought us closer. “Baby,” she whispered against my mouth. “Please?”

“I’m close, my Bella,” I chanted out, sweat pouring off of me. “Come with me?”

“God, yes!” she screamed, clenching her pussy walls around me. Our grunting was the soundtrack of our lovemaking, complete with the slapping of our skin together. With a resounding gush, Bella’s face screwed up in a silent scream, sucking me deeper inside. With a low growl, her pulsating body caused me to come deep inside of my girl, filling her with my release.

Rolling to my side, I kept moving inside of Bella until I softened and slipped out of her. I held her against my chest, idly stroking her back as we both calmed down from what I originally wanted to be a languorous romp, but instead turned into some hard-core fucking. “We need to work that into our vows,” Bella quipped, kissing my sweaty chest.

“What?” I snorted.

“That you vow to wake me up with some wicked tongue action before fucking me into oblivion for the rest of our lives,” she giggled. “You may now kiss the bride…and you duck under my dress to tongue fuck me.”

“Hmmmm, tempting,” I snickered. “I was thinking more traditional, Bella.” I cupped her chin, staring into her eyes. “Yes, we have fun between the sheets, but I will always love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, brushing my hair away from my face. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.”

“Me neither. But, I’m so happy, Bella, my gorgeous girl,” I said, brushing my lips with hers. “I want to stay in bed with you, celebrating our engagement over and over.”

“Edward, I love you and I’m saying this from that place of love, but we both kind of stink,” she said, plugging her nose. “The combination of sex, sweat and something else is a bit overpowering.”

Wrinkling my nose, I nodded. “You’re right. Besides, I know that my family wants to see your rock.”

“Planetoid,” Bella muttered, extricating herself from my embrace. “This is easily a hundred times bigger than the ring I received from Tyler. Actually, I think my engagement ring from him was no bigger than one of the stones along the shoulder of the ring.” She smiled softly before turning to look at me. “It is gorgeous, though.”

“Nothing but the best for my girl,” I said, giving her a crooked grin and kissing her shoulder.  

We took a shower together, _to save water, you know_ , and I started us back on our trek to the island. Bella was on the bow of the boat, laying out in the sun while I maneuvered the yacht to the marina. My beautiful fiancée was dead the world after I had docked, sleeping on the couch. She was so adorable, cuddled up underneath one of the towels. Waking her up by kissing her lips, we got off the yacht. Bella was a bit stiff as she meandered up the dock. “You okay, love?” I asked, wrapping arm around her waist.

“Just walking funny from someone’s colossal peen,” she said, hip checking me.

“I could be teeny tiny,” I snickered, blowing a raspberry behind her braid.

“We both know that you’re not,” she retorted, twining her fingers with mine. “Just last night, while incredibly special and decidedly us, I’m just a little sore in the nether regions. I love making love with you, but give me a day or two to recuperate.” I nodded, kissing her temple as I balanced our bags on my shoulder. Walking slowly back to my villa, Bella said that she wanted to finish taking her nap before we went over to my parent’s place for a celebratory dinner. My exhaustion caught up with me and I joined her in a late morning siesta.

When we woke up a few hours later, Bella called her parents. Trying to explain to Charlie how to set up Skype was a hoot and a half. Renee had to take over since he was about to throw their computer out of the window. Once they were on Skype, Bella and I shared our important news.

“Okay, okay, now we’re talking to you through our damn computer. Why couldn’t you have just told us over the phone?” Charlie grumped, his eyes not sure where to focus.

“Dad, focus on the big picture. Ignore the mini picture in the corner,” Bella said, waving at the camera. “You look like you’re drunk.”

“He did throw a few back yesterday,” Renee giggled, ruffling Charlie’s hair.

“Stop messing with the ‘do, woman,” he grumbled, staring at Renee playfully. “I’d like to keep my remaining hairs on my head, thank you very much.”

“Charles, you and I both know that you will not lose your hair. Remember Grandpa Swan?” Renee said, arching a brow. “He was buried with a full head of hair. The baldness gene skips a generation.”

“Whatever. I keep seeing clumps of my hair fall out in the shower. So, that baldness baloney is a bunch of crap,” Charlie said, giving her the look.

“Are you done?” Bella asked flatly.

“Sorry, baby,” Renee smiled. “What is it that you want to tell us?”

“Well, show you,” Bella said, giving me a smile. She wiggled her left hand in front of the camera on my desktop computer. Renee screamed, causing Charlie to fall on the floor in a heap and a gruff bark.

“Renee Elaine Swan!” Charlie growled as he got up, glowering at his wife. “I don’t think all of the dogs in the god damned neighborhood heard you.”

“Hush! Look! Edward proposed to our little girl,” Renee squealed, examining Bella’s ring through the camera. “How big is that thing? Two carats? Three?”

“It’s a small planet or fairly large asteroid,” Bella quipped, staring down at her finger. “I’m going to have to work out in order to lift this thing.”

“Edward, you did amazingly well,” Renee smirked, winking in approval.

“I wanted the best for my fiancée, Renee,” I smiled, nuzzling Bella’s hair. “I love Bella and I would give anything to her, starting with this ring.”

“I would have been happy with just your word,” Bella said quietly, looking back at me.

“You and I both know that would _never_ happen. I’m proposing to you and that means that you get the best, capische?” I snickered.

“Well, it’s gorgeous. Have you set a date?” Renee asked. Charlie was sitting back down, looking decidedly unhappy.

“It just happened last night at midnight. We haven’t had an opportunity to really discuss the when and where aspect of the wedding,” Bella blushed. “Obviously, we want it to be something special for both of us. It’s something that Edward and I need to talk about, among cost and such.” I started to open my mouth, but Bella elbowed me. I kept quiet. “We can discuss it when I get back, okay, Mom?”

“Sure, baby. I’m so happy for you. I cannot wait until you give me grandbabies,” Renee said, clapping her hands.

“The first one better be a boy,” Charlie said gruffly. “Charles is a nice strong name.”

“Say goodbye Charlie,” Renee said, rolling her eyes. He mumbled something, giving us a wave before Renee disconnected the call.

“Do you think they’re happy about us?” I asked. Charlie’s reaction was a bit of a shock to me. He had been on my side since I’d met him and after our excursion on the boat.

“Are you worried about my dad? He’ll be fine. He had a similar reaction when we told him that Tyler and I were getting married. He’s panicking over the cost of the wedding. I know my dad loves you. He’s just freaking out about possibly paying for a _second_ wedding,” Bella grimaced. “Yes, Tyler’s family did fork over the money to reimburse my father for the wedding that didn’t happen, but he insisted that I put it in my account. I’m going to pay for this using that money. Well, once we decide on when and where.”

“Let’s talk about it now, my gorgeous girl,” I said, brushing her braid over her shoulder so I could nibble in her earlobe. She melted against me.

“Stop trying to seduce me,” she whimpered, pushing away from me. “You are too fucking sexy for your own good, Edward Anthony.”

“And you love me,” I smirked, kissing her nose.

“That’s a given. I wouldn’t have said yes if I hated your guts,” she snickered, wriggling her finger in my face.

“And I’m exorbitantly happy that you said yes,” I said, patting her ass. “Now, wedding. Where? When? What? All of those questions…”

“I think where is pretty obvious,” she blushed. “Here. On the island. I want to say our vows here, where we’re going to make our future.”

“Well, with that as the option, we can also determine the when, too.” I logged onto the Isle Esme computer, checking the calendar of dates for when we could get married. Our options were pretty limited, unfortunately. Being the son and one of the initial investors of the island did not guarantee an automatic free pass for a wedding weekend. “So, we’ve got a few options, but nothing is truly ideal.”

“I do not want to wait until 2015, Edward,” she deadpanned. “I’ve finally met the man of my dreams. I want to start living our life. Together. As soon as possible.” Her expression was downright heartbreaking. I wanted that and so much more. I couldn’t wait for us to begin our lives as a married couple.

“Well, if we’re having a destination wedding, we _don’t_ have to get married on a weekend. Yes, it’s customary, but we can get married whenever we want. The only dates that we can’t get married on are marked in red on the calendar, as there is already a wedding or party planned on the island.”

“What about this day?” she asked, pointing to the Fourth of July. “Nothing’s scheduled. We won’t have a reason to forget the date. It’s a Friday, still technically a weekend but during the week.”

There was nothing scheduled on the day. “You’re positive about this?” I asked.

Bella smiled, her entire face lighting with joy and excitement. “Ideally, I’d like to say now, but I’m certain that my parents would like to be here and I want Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Becca, Dr. McCutie, Marcus, Diane, Paul and Rob to be here, too. This will give them all enough time to arrange for vacations and such,” Bella said, snuggling in my lap.

Opening up the calendar window, I scheduled the most important day of my existence.

_July 4 th, 2014 ~ Cullen/Swan Wedding – Beach, Buffet, Banquet Hall, Honeymoon Suite and Reserved 10 private villas for out of town guests. _

“It’s real, gorgeous girl. We’re getting married,” I breathed, holding her tightly.

“I love you, Edward. Thank you for making all of my dreams come true,” she whispered, kissing my lips softly.

“No, Bella, thank you. You are everything that I’ve ever wanted and more. You are my world and I love you with everything that I have,” I smiled.

xx AIDA xx

The rest of our time on the island was spent planning our nuptials. Alice, Rose and my mom teleconferenced with Renee, discussing tablescapes, floral arrangements, menus, photographers, music, videographers and everything else in between. Alice was in wedding planner heaven. Rose was excited as well, but was willing to pass the reins over to Alice since she was going to be on maternity leave when our wedding would be taking place. Yes, Rose would be a part of the wedding as a bridesmaid, but she would not be in charge of anything except carrying our little niece or nephew as flower girl or ring bearer, whatever the case may be.

The only fly in our chardonnay was the discussion we had with Alice and Jasper regarding the appearance of James/Jimmy. Bella had told her what he had done to Becca and to her apartment. Alice freaked out, having a killer anxiety attack. My girl felt horribly, but we couldn’t leave her in the dark about James. After she calmed down, she was able to function rationally and we sent pictures to all of the vendors that came to the island along with employees. James was banned and if he was seen, the authorities would be notified or Emmett was given permission to turn him into shark bait. Monsters like James wouldn’t be missed.

Bella and I had yet to tell my family about our permanent move back to the island. We wanted to tell Bella’s family first since it was going to impact them the most. I know that Renee and Charlie would be incredibly upset with Bella’s decision, but it was what was best for us.

A couple days after our engagement, Emmett and Carlisle rode back with us to the mainland. They were going on a supply run to pick up some fresh fruit and vegetables from a local organic farm. Bella was sad to leave the island but at least I was leaving with her unlike the last time she left. Plus, when we came back, we’d be coming back permanently, save for our honeymoon and any other trips that my wife, _wife_ , wanted to take.

As Emmett was sailing through the ocean, chatting with Bella about the sports fishing she wanted her father to partake in while they were down on the island for our wedding, Carlisle walked over to me. “You look happy, Edward.”

“I should hope so. Proposing to the woman of my dreams shouldn’t make me want to shoot off my foot,” I quipped, looking at my father. Frowning, I was panicking that he would find some fault in Bella like he did in every aspect of my life. “I’m not ending it with her…”

“What? NO! Edward, Bella is an amazing woman and we’re all so happy that you _finally_ found someone,” he said, emphasizing the word finally. “I know I’ve been hyper-critical of your decisions, but it’s because I knew you were capable of so much more.”

“Dad, I’ve made the island into a multi-million dollar, five-star resort,” I explained flatly. _Does that count for nothing?_

“Professionally, you’re amazing, Edward,” Carlisle sighed, running his hands through his hair. “So driven and ambitious. But, personally, ever since Lauren, you were floundering and I’m not going to lie. I was extremely disappointed in you.”

Huffing out a breath, I glared at him. “Dad, at the time, Lauren threw out everything that I knew and shattered my heart. Call me a pansy or a pussy or whatever, but she broke me. How I acted was a defense mechanism. Don’t let anyone too close. If they can’t get too close, then I can’t be hurt.”

“Having sex with countless woman doesn’t count as too close,” Carlisle said acidly.

“I was punishing myself,” I whispered. “I should have seen what Lauren was doing…but I was too blinded by ‘love.’ I figured that if I just fucked around, I couldn’t get hurt.”

“Did you ever think about the women you were sleeping with?” he asked.

“Not really. They were a means to an end. Dad, what I did and how I acted, it will haunt me for the rest of my life,” I snapped. “You didn’t know or even understood what I was going through. You just blindly passed judgment on me as opposed to helping me or being there for me. Dumping me in that ‘rehab’ facility did one thing for me and that was change my vice from drugs and booze to sex. Even now, you’re still passing judgment. Bella accepts me for who I am and what I did. She loves me despite my past mistakes. I vowed to her that I would never hurt her like Lauren hurt me. She’s my world, Dad.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry,” Carlisle said, holding up his hands defensively. “What if she hurts you?”

I shot up, glaring at him. “You haven’t changed,” I snarled. “You’re still waiting for me or for _her_ to fuck up.” His eyes widened. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Carlisle, but the woman you’re insinuating that will break my heart is the woman I’m going to marry. Nothing will change that. You come over here, pretending to have a heart-to-heart, but it’s a load of shit. I’m not a fuck up. Not anymore. If anyone is a fuck up, it’s you.” I stormed out of the cabin. Climbing the stairs, I made it to the bridge where Emmett was chatting with Bella, describing the different fish Charlie could reel in. When I slammed the door, he turned and frowned.

“You okay, Edward?” he asked.

“Can you go downstairs with Carlisle?” I growled. “If I see him anymore, he’s going to turn into shark bait.”

Emmett’s eyes widened. “Did he say something to you?” he asked.

“That I’m a disappointment and that…just go down with him. I need to talk to Bella,” I said, my voice cracking. Emmett nodded and he got up from the captain’s chair. I walked over to my girl, picking up her left hand. Tears welled in my eyes as I swiped my thumb over her ring. _Would she break my heart like Lauren?_

“What did he say, Edward?” Bella asked, brushing my hair back from my face. I moved so I could sit in the chair, maneuvering the yacht closer to the mainland. “Edward, talk to me, baby. Please?”

“He alluded that you are going to break my heart like Lauren. He is waiting for me to screw everything up,” I said, trying to not cry. _Don’t be a pussy, Cullen_.

“Edward, I would never. If I had any doubts, _any,_ I wouldn’t have said yes to your amazing and sweet proposal. I know that you’re a good man. A bit misguided, but a good man. However, since you met me, you are walking down the right path. It’s because I’m a genius,” Bella smirked, caressing my cheeks. Her eyes narrowed in anger. “I am _tempted_ to give Carlisle a piece of my mind. Does he not fucking see the change in you?” She let go of my face and started to leave. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I stopped her. “Let me go, Edward. Your dad has crossed the line!”

“Bella, I love you for wanting to protect me, but this is something that he needs to see for himself,” I said sadly, holding her between my legs.

“But, he’s saying that I’m going to hurt you when I have no intention of doing so. I’m pissed that he has such little faith in both of us,” she growled. “I love your family, but your dad is a douche canoe.” She pulled out her phone. Her nose wrinkled and she huffed angrily. “No fucking service.”

“We’re in the middle of the south Atlantic. There are no cell towers until we get onto the mainland. Besides, who are you going to call?” I asked.

“Your mother,” she said, arching a brow. “Everyone else accepted me, accepted us. Why in the hell does your dad think that we’re going to fuck each other over? That’s a load of crap! I’m not a slut only with you for your money. I could not hurt you like Lauren did because I couldn’t bear to see you sad and upset. I love you!”

Tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she quietly sobbed against my shoulder, clutching my arms. In the distance, I could something by the doorway. Turning toward it, I saw my dad, looking sheepish. “I hope you’re happy,” I spat. “You made my fiancée cry because you had to be a douchebag. I highly suggest you leave before I lose my cool and your nose becomes acquainted with my fist.” He opened his mouth. “Don’t even fucking apologize. Right now, I wouldn’t believe you. Neither would she.” Bella glowered at him. “Turn around and leave.”

Carlisle nodded, leaving us on the bridge. I held my girl as she sniffled and cried quietly. Docking the boat, I led Bella down onto the marina so I could get our bags. I also told her to call my mother. Carlisle, in his douchetastic way, had ruined the last few hours in paradise and as a result, he’ll be sleeping on the couch. Indefinitely.

Emmett walked up to me as I loaded up the Volvo. “Dad feels really bad, Ed.”

“I don’t care. I hate that he thinks so little of me. Of Bella!” I snapped. “Do you think I wanted to be that guy? That I wanted to fuck half of the planet? No! It was just a façade to cover up the fact that I was broken. Each time he brings that up, it reminds me of how broken I was and how Bella brought me back. Why can’t he be happy for me? For us?” I scrubbed my face and sighed. “I’m going to park the car in the short-term lot. Either you or asshole can pick it up.”

Bella was walking back to my Volvo with a smug little grin on her face. At the edge of the pier, I could see Carlisle on the phone, very upset and hissing on the phone. With a sweet kiss, she clambered into the passenger seat while Emmett and I loaded up our luggage into the backseat and trunk of the car.

“Damn, it looks like Dad’s getting a new asshole,” Emmett said.

“He deserved it,” I said. “I’m not his scapegoat anymore.”

“You’re not,” Emmett sighed. “I’ll pick up your car after we finish our errands.” I nodded, handing him the rest of the Brazilian real I had in my wallet. “We’ll work on Dad. He’s under a lot of stress. Even with Alice’s help and Mom’s, he’s struggling in doing everything you do for the resort. I’m certain he’ll be happy when you come back. You are coming back, right?”

“I’m planning on it, but Bella has to finish out her lease and we’ll see,” I said. He smirked. “Don’t tell anyone, but we are moving back to the island. We want to tell her family first, but with the way Dad’s acting, I’m not so sure right now.”

“My lips are sealed,” Emmett said, patting me on the shoulder and pushing the air out of my lungs. “Have a safe flight home, Edward.”

“Thanks, Em,” I replied, giving him a soft grin. Getting into the car, I drove toward the airport. My fiancée twined her fingers with mine, leaning against my shoulder. I pressed a soft kiss to her hair. “I love you, my Bella.”

“As I love you and nothing will ever, _ever_ change that,” she said ardently.

And I believed her. My father’s hateful and untrusting words be damned.

xx AIDA xx

As soon as we got home, we were inundated with phone calls and well-wishes from Bella’s friends. We barely had time to breathe before Bella had to go back to work. It was insanity. Not to mention, my mother sent me an email of my father’s new permanent home on the couch for the foreseeable future. Everyone in my family was pissed at him, to say the least. Esme, obviously, the most upset of all. She had found another daughter in Bella and her husband’s callous words were causing a rift between me and him, along with a huge rift between the two of them.

Honestly, I believed that Carlisle was stressing out over the resort and as a result wasn’t thinking with his head. I almost hated to do it, but after my trip to San Francisco to premier the _Elvendore_ game, I probably had to fly back to the island to try and regain some semblance of order at the resort. Plus, I also wanted to work with my mom to build a new villa. Something for both Bella and me. My old place held too many bad memories. Almost every room had some sort of _stain_ of my old life. I wanted to start fresh. I wanted a new beginning for Bella and me, building a new home for us.

I hated to have that conversation with Bella, but we had separated before. It made our reunion all that much more special. Tonight, however, was a different difficult conversation. We were going to tell Charlie and Renee that we were going to move back to the island after we got married. Renee, based on our conversations and her love of my mother, was not a concern. Charlie, on the other hand, was probably going to flip his shit.

“Edward, you’re going to iron through your shirt,” Bella said as she pulled the iron from my hands. “Crap, too late.”

I picked up my dress shirt, wrinkling my nose at the burn mark on the back, displaying four small holes. “Bella, he’s going to shoot me. He’s going to pick up his Beretta and shoot my nuts off. I’m taking his baby girl away from him,” I whimpered.

“It will be fine. Besides, my mom will not allow Charlie to shoot off your gonads. She wants grandbabies too much,” Bella giggled, finding another shirt for me. “Here, wear this.”

“I’m still paranoid. Charlie may not shoot of my balls, he aim higher,” I deadpanned, putting on the shirt that Bella handed me. “Like my head.”

“Edward Anthony, you need to calm down. You’ve been a nervous wreck since we’ve gotten back from the island. This is supposed to be fun,” she said, running her hands up and down my chest. “We’re planning our wedding. Our future!”

“I’m excited about that. I can’t wait to see you in a gorgeous white dress, walking down the aisle to me, but this conversation about our future residence is scaring me. Yes, we’re going to have a place up here in Seattle, but our home is going to be off the coast of Brazil,” I explained, picking her left hand and kissing her ring.

“All my parents ever wanted for me was to be happy,” Bella said. “You make me happy. Deliriously, my-face-hurts-because-I’m-smiling-so-much happy. I thought was happy with Tyler and the truth was, I wasn’t. I think I always knew that he wasn’t the guy for me. Well that and he plays for Team Unicorn.” She leaned forward, brushing her lips with mine. “No matter what happens, I love you and I’m moving down to Isle Esme with you. We’re going to have a beautiful, amazing life down there. I just know it.”

She pushed away and finished getting ready. Less than an hour later, we met Charlie and Renee at The Pink Door for our meals. Bella had spun it as an opportunity for them to discuss colors and such. However, we both knew the truth that our news would be announced over dessert. Bella and Renee fawned over fabrics and pictures that Alice and Rose had sent. Charlie and I chatted about the upcoming baseball season along with my brother’s excitement about Charlie’s love of fishing.

After we ordered our coffee and desserts, Bella twined her fingers with mine. She said that she wanted to break the news to her parents. “Mom, Dad, you both know that we’re getting married,” she began.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Renee tittered, rubbing my arm.

“Well, while we were down on Isle Esme, Edward and I got to talking and…” Bella blushed, looking at me for help.

“Every step of our relationship has roots on the island,” I continued. “We met there when Bella was on her ‘single-moon.’ We said that we loved each other on my birthday. I proposed to her. We’re getting married there.”

“What Edward is trying to say is that Isle Esme means a lot to us and honestly, it was there where I found my happiness,” Bella said. “After our honeymoon, Edward and I are planning on moving down there. Permanently.”

Charlie’s face was red and he glared at me. _Oh, crap. I should have worn a metal cup._ “Before you explode,” I piped in. “Bella and I are going to purchase something small up here so we can be close to you as well. A condo or a small home in your neighborhood.”

“What about your job, Bella?” Renee asked as she massaged Charlie’s neck.

“Ever since I got written up for one of the best articles of my life, I haven’t been into it. Alec Wright or whatever his name was, he killed my drive for being a reporter,” Bella said, dropping her gaze to her coffee. “I don’t hate my job but I don’t care about it either. Besides, Edward and I have talked about job opportunities for me down on the island. Or I could launch my own travel blog or write the great American novel. The options are limitless.”

“Was this your idea?” Charlie sneered, his eyes narrowing at me.

“No, Daddy. It was mine. With everything that has happened this year, Seattle isn’t home anymore,” Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Charlie, it’s not a bad thing. Think of it this way, we have a permanent vacation home off the coast of Brazil,” Renee quipped. Charlie’s face continued to turn more and more red. She frowned. “We’re going to go, Bella. Let me calm him down.” Renee stood up, dragging Charlie away from the table.

“He hates me,” Bella sniffled. I waved down the waiter and paid for our meals. I pulled my girl into my lap.

“He doesn’t hate you. From what I remember about your dad, is that he hates change, right?” I said. “How was he when you and Tyler told him about your engagement?”

“Grumpy, panicky, freaking out about the cost,” Bella answered, biting her lip. “This is different, Edward! We’re paying for the wedding ourselves but moving to the island. That’s why he hates me.”

“Bella, Charlie could never hate you,” I purred, nuzzling her hair. We were sitting there when Charlie came barreling back into the restaurant. He tugged Bella out of my arms and hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry, Bells,” he said against her shoulder. “I was an ass.”

“You were,” Bella said flatly. They pulled apart and Charlie stared at her. “Dad, you’ll see once you get on the island. It’s magical. Everything about that place is _us_.”

“You’ll have a place nearby?” Charlie reiterated.

“We’ll look for it in the next few weeks,” I vowed.

“Okay,” he breathed, kissing Bella’s forehead. “Okay…” His phone beeped in his pocket. Standing back, he checked it. “Shit! I’ve got to go!”

“What’s wrong, Dad?”

“Apparently parking in the middle of the road is a big no-no!” he barked, darting out of the restaurant.

Bella covered her mouth, laughing quietly. I rolled my eyes, signing for the meal. “Well, that worked out,” I smirked.

“He didn’t shoot off your balls,” Bella said, giving me crooked grin. “It’s a win-win.”

“We get to live on the island and Renee gets her grandkids,” I chirped. Bella gave me come-hither stare. “Do you want to go home and practice?”

“Let me think about it,” she quipped. I wrapped my arms around her, growling in her ear. She melted against me. “Like there was any doubt, Mr. Cullen.”

“I want to take you home and love you, Mrs. Cullen,” I said.

And I did…Who says practice doesn’t make perfect?

**A/N: I’m sooooooooooooooo sorry about taking forever to get this update out. In case you haven’t heard, I’ve been struggling with writer’s block and a complete lack of time to write. It’s frustrating as hell. Anyhow, I didn’t get as far as I’d hope with this, but where I ended it, it made sense. You know?**

**Up next will be Valentine’s Day and leading up to their trip to San Francisco. I’m also leaning toward separating them again since Edward and Carlisle, they need to heal their relationship and Edward needs to work on his surprise for his future bride. Plus, some not so nice characters are coming back. Just sayin…**

**No pics with this one. As we get closer to the wedding, I will be posting wedding pics, but you’ll have to wait for that. You can check out previous photos on my blog and tumblr (links for both of those are on my profile). I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.  Leave me some!**

 

 


	28. Cupid's Arrow and San Francisco Treats

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be Valentine’s Day and their trip to San Francisco. I’m also leaning toward separating them again since Edward and Carlisle, they need to heal their relationship and Edward needs to work on his surprise for his future bride. Plus, some not so nice characters are coming back. Just sayin…**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Cupid’s Arrow and San Francisco Treats**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my desk, working on my newest article for the new editor of the news section, Miranda. She had been hired from another paper and I liked her a lot. She challenged us in ways we never thought possible. However, it was all due to Marcus’s promotion to editor-in-chief. He raised the bar for the entire paper and it made coming to work fun again.

It didn’t sway my decision in resigning at the end of May, though. My life was no longer in Seattle. It was waiting for me on a tropical and beautiful island off the eastern coast of Brazil. I even had a position working at the resort. I would be taking over Rose’s job as concierge and wedding planner until they could hire someone permanent. Rose wanted to stay with the baby until it started school, not wanting to miss a moment with her little one. I’d start after we returned from our honeymoon, wherever Edward was taking us. He was pretty cryptic when I asked him what he was planning. He’d only smile smugly, replying, ‘The trip of a lifetime, gorgeous girl.’

“Bella!” sang Paul as he glided into my super cube. “Come with me to lunch, my BFF!”

“Let me just save my work,” I said, backing up my research on state testing at various schools and how it was not aligning with the new Common Core standards. Grabbing my coat and purse, we walked to a nearby bistro. “What’s up, Paulie?”

“What are you and Romeo doing for Valentine’s Day?” asked Paul.

“We haven’t really talked about it. Edward has been working his fingers to the bone trying to find something close to my parent’s place that wasn’t exorbitantly expensive. Plus, he’s conferencing with Alice about the resort and with New Moon Gaming about the _Elvendore_ game. There was a miscommunication about the cover art and he’s not happy. Why?”

“Well, Rob and I, we’re finally getting married,” Paul said, slamming his left hand down. On his ring finger was a diamond band that glittered under the halogen lights. “We’re having a small ceremony on Valentine’s Day at the courthouse. But, on Saturday, we’re having a reception at Canlis. If you and Edward are available, we’d love for you to be there.”

“No invitations?” I quipped.

“Rob was frustrated with my hesitation to set a date because nothing was gelling with my vision. So, he took the reins and well, now, we’re having something small. I’m actually okay with it, too. Less stress and all I have to do is show up, say ‘I do’ and kiss the shit out of my husband,” Paul snickered.

“Let me talk to Edward, but I’m almost certain we don’t have anything planned,” I said, squeezing my friend’s hand. “I’m so happy for you. You and Rob are so stinking cute together.”

“He is pretty damn adorable,” Paul said dreamily. “How are things going with your own wedding plans?”

“Pretty much done except for the dress,” I said. “Alice, Edward’s sister and Rose, his sister-in-law, are taking care of everything down in Brazil. I just told them the colors I wanted and the rest, they’re running with.”

“So unlike your first wedding,” Paul snorted. “You were panicking over the most miniscule thing. Wrong flowers, the entrée was too salty, the service was too early in the day while the reception was starting too late. List goes on and on.”

“I think that goes to the state of mind I was in. I wanted everything to perfect because I was compensating for Tyler’s inadequacies. I knew something wasn’t right and I used my wedding to make sure everyone knew that we were okay,” I shrugged. “With Edward, our relationship has been, for the most part, fairly easy.  At first, I thought he was a douchetard that wanted to fuck anything with tits, but after talking to him, I realized that he was lonely and desperate for love.” I sipped my water. “His ex-girlfriend really raked him over the coals.”

“I know. He told me. If I see her, it’ll be all I can do not to deflate her probably very fake breasts,” Paul spat. “Edward is a great guy, who’s smart, funny, driven and sexy as hell. If he were gay and I wasn’t marrying Rob, hmmm…I’d take him to bed in a New York minute.”

“Well, he’s straight and you are marrying Rob,” I laughed.

“Do you have your wedding party figured out?” Paul asked.

“It’s small. The whole wedding is small since it’s a destination wedding,” I replied. “Angela is my maid of honor and Alice is my bridesmaid. Everyone from my first wedding party is invited or will be. We just sent the save the date cards yesterday. Edward designed them and they are absolutely gorgeous.”

“Is there anything that the man can’t do?” Paul laughed.

“No. He’s pretty much perfect and it’s nauseating,” I snickered. “I love him, though.”

“That’s important but he also needs to love you, too. Which he does. Even a blind man can see how much Edward adores you,” Paul smiled, taking my hand. “Now give me more deets on this gorgeous destination wedding. I have to make sure I pack my Speedo.”

“Oh, God,” I whined.

xx AIDA xx

When I got home, I spoke with Edward about Paul and Rob’s reception at Canlis. He was excited, calling up Paul himself to let him know that we were going to be there, celebrating their nuptials. Edward did also make plans for Valentine’s Day for the two of us, but again, he was being cryptic.

“Edward, you are driving me bonkers with this Captain Cryptic thing you’ve got going,” I said, arching a brow. “First you won’t tell me where we’re going for our honeymoon and now, this evasive behavior about Valentine’s Day?”

“Bella, I promise you that it will be fantastic,” he said, pulling me into his arms. “I want to spoil my fiancée. I’ve got everything under control. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” I said, jutting out my bottom lip.

“No pouting, gorgeous girl,” he chuckled, kissing my lip. “Just let me spoil you like you deserve. On Friday, we’ll be going out and celebrating our love.”

“Don’t go too overboard, Edward,” I said, moving my hands up his arms.

“Too late,” he laughed. I scowled at him, earning another round of chuckles from my fiancé. Wrapping me in his arms, Edward kissed me sweetly and led me to the couch. “Now, I’ve got the details about our trip to San Francisco. We’re staying at the Hotel Palomar which is right around the corner from the Moscone Center. Once the conference is done, we can spend the next few days gallivanting around San Francisco.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” I smiled. “Are we staying at the hotel for our entire stay?”

“Yep. I booked it as soon as I got the information from New Moon gaming. I’m looking forward to this trip with you,” he smiled, pulling me into his lap. “I know I’ll be working for the first part, but once I’m done, I’m all yours.”

“Yay,” I giggled, nuzzling his neck. Soon the nuzzling turned to kissing. The kissing turned to making out. Then, we ended up naked on my couch, making love on the floor of our apartment. Laying on top of a blanket, I snuggled against Edward’s warm body. “Will it always be like this? An insatiable need for each other?”

“I certainly hope so,” he said, his hand dipping down to my ass and he gave it a squeeze. “I could not imagine loving you any less, Bella.”

“Even if I gain a hundred pounds?” I quipped. “Or when I’m as big as a house when I get pregnant?”

“Even then,” he snickered. “Will you still love me when I’m balding and can’t wipe my own ass?”

“I do not think you will ever lose your hair, Edward. You’re almost thirty and it’s thick. You’re going to die with this shock of hair,” I said, running my fingers through his thick mane. “And if you can’t wipe your own ass, I’ll get a caregiver to do it. I may be in the same boat.”

“Good to know,” he laughed, getting up from the floor. “Come on, gorgeous girl. Let’s get cleaned up. You’ve got work tomorrow.”

The next couple of days dragged on. I had hit a wall on my article and was finding it difficult to get people to interview about the topic, in fear of losing their jobs. I vowed to use aliases, but I only got three interviews before I had to submit for my deadline. When I got home on Friday, I found the apartment empty, save for a note tented on the cocktail table. Picking it up, I saw a ‘love poem’ from Edward.

 _Roses are Red;_  
Violets are blue.  
I’m trying to be romantic  
All just for you

_Dearest Bella,_

_Obviously the written word is not my forte. I’ll stick to writing code and solving problems at the resort. But, I am trying to be romantic for you, my love. In the bedroom, there is an outfit for you to wear on our date this evening. Alice picked it out. Yes, I went shopping with her in my ear. I’m a dork, I know._

_I’ll be back by seven but I had to run some errands. (Finish the spoiling of my future wife, you know?) Take a nap, get dressed and be ready by seven. Our reservations are at eight and then I have another surprise, my Bella._

_I love you and Happy Valentine’s Day,_

_Your Edward_

I chuckled at his pathetic attempt at poetry, but what he lacks in creativity in verse, he makes up for with his sweet, loving gestures. Checking the time, I had enough of it to take a cat nap before I had to get ready for our date. Slipping off my shoes, I curled up on the couch and set my alarm on the phone.

Too quickly, the alarm blared and I dragged my body off the couch to shower and get dressed. Hanging on the door of the closet was a very slinky and lacy dress. It was black and white, absolutely gorgeous and left little to the imagination. Turning it around, the back was completely open and I knew I couldn’t wear a bra. I walked to the bed, finding a pink bag from Victoria’s Secret. I plucked it up, finding another note.

 _I bought you the_ complete _outfit. Wear this underneath, my sexy fiancée. Knowing you are wearing just this, I’ll know I’ll struggle keeping my hands to myself…_

_I’m hard just imagining it…_

_Love you,_

_Hornball_

I reached inside of the bag, finding a garter belt, a pair of thigh highs and my jeweled butt plug. _No panties?_ Edward definitely is a hornball. However, my eyes glittered at the prospect of all of the amazing sex we were going to have tonight. Darting into the bathroom, I pinned up my hair so it wouldn’t get wet while I showered, shaved and made myself presentable for my man. An hour later, I was in my dress and putting on some makeup. My hair was curled, draped over my shoulders in a loose ponytail. The only thing that was missing was jewelry. I didn’t know what to wear.

“Bella?” called Edward.

“In the bathroom,” I replied, blotting my lips.

He strolled in, wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt, no tie. He looked sexy and dangerous. My body reacted at his gorgeous form. My pussy clenched and I felt myself become wet. _Damn, he’s gorgeous_. “Hmmm, I may have to buy Alice a gift. That dress is sinful on you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Not yet, Mr. Cullen,” I quipped, turning around to wrap my arms around his neck.

“No, not yet. But in six months, it will be your new last name,” Edward purred, kissing my lips. His hands slid down to my ass and he massaged it slowly. His fingers teased my butt plug and he growled. “Good girl, Isabella. I’m glad you were willing to play with me.”

“No panties, Edward? Do you want to finger me in public?” I giggled.

“Not in this dress, baby. Your body would be on display and only I get to see it,” he said. “I wanted to make sure that you were sufficiently turned on for everything I want to do to you tonight. Are you wet?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to ruin my dress,” I cooed.

“Well, it’s best we get going so we can enjoy some quality time together, minus our clothes,” he chuckled, smacking my ass. “Before we go, I have your Valentine’s Day present. I think it will go nicely with your dress.” Wrapping his arm around my waist, Edward led me to the living room, where there was an elegant red bag on the table. I kissed his nose, teetering to grab my own present for him. Picking up the bag from the kitchen, I sat down on his lap. “You didn’t have to get me anything, love.”

“Yes, I did. Based on your crypticness, I knew you were up to something. Paul and Angela helped me shop for you on my lunch hour yesterday. I think you’ll like it,” I smirked.

“Crypticness?” he laughed. I shrugged, putting the bag into his hands. “Well, thank you, my gorgeous girl. I love you.” He kissed me again before tearing into his bag like a kid on Christmas morning. He took out the card first. It was a traditional Valentine’s Day card, touting my undying love and being epically cheesy. The ironic thing is that everything that was stated in the card, I believed. Edward was my best friend, my soul mate and everything in between. I couldn’t wait until we began our future. I was fighting back tears as he read the card, nervously twisting my engagement ring. He put the card down. “Bella, what’s wrong?”

“I mean everything in that card,” I sniffled. “I wish I could show you every moment of every day.”

“Baby, you do,” he said, putting the present on the ground and taking my face in his hands. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know. I just love you so much,” I chuckled. He wiped my face with his thumbs. “I promise to pull it together. I just never thought I’d find this. Us. A happily ever after.”

“Well, ours is an epic fairy tale romance. I vow to be your prince charming from now until the day I die,” he said, kissing my cheeks.

“You’re not dying, Edward Anthony. Somehow, we’re going to figure out a way to live forever because one lifetime is not enough with you,” I said, throwing my arms around his neck. He held me, rubbing my back with his soft, warm hands. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I feel the same way, my Bella.” I blushed, picking up his present from the floor. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile before opening up the present. I had gotten him three things. The first was kind of necessary. During our trip to Isle Esme in January, Edward had broken his sunglasses. I purchased him a new pair of Rayban Wayfarers. I also got him some Dior Homme cologne. I loved the scent and the actor who was the new face looked a lot like my fiancé. So much so, that they could be twins, except that Edward was a year older than him. The last gift I got him was my big ticket item. Edward loved watches. So, I found a unique and _expensive_ watch. I nearly had heart palpitations when I slid my credit card over. Granted, it was probably nothing compared to what he paid for my engagement ring, but it was a lot for me. “Bella…this is all amazing.” He put on the sunglasses, grinning widely. “What do you think?”

“Better than your broken ones,” I snickered. He put on the watch, arching a brow at me. I just threaded my fingers with his, snuggling on his lap.

“Now, it’s your turn, my love,” Edward said, handing me the red bag. “I don’t have a card because I had a brain fart. I forgot to pick one up.”

“I only remembered about the card because Paul dragged me into a Hallmark store, thrusting cards into my face,” I giggled. “Well, I also needed the bag, too.” Edward nodded, pushing the bag towards me and I threw out the mounds of tissue paper onto the ground. “I think you killed a tropical rain forest with all of the paper, Edward.”

“It made it look pretty,” he laughed. “You know my inability to wrap presents. But, stuffing a bag with tissue paper? I’ve got mad skills there.”

I rolled my eyes, pulling out three jewelry boxes. “Edward,” I chided.

“Hush. My job is to spoil you. Besides, two of these are family heirlooms. I only bought one,” he argued. Biting my lip, I opened up the largest of the three boxes. Inside, on a bed of satin, was ruby and diamond bracelet. “That’s what I bought.”

“Edward, this is gorgeous,” I whispered. “Too…”

“It’s not too much, Bella. I want the best for you,” he frowned, putting the bracelet on my wrist. “I could say the same about your gift to me.” He looked at his watch. “But, I truly appreciate it.”

“I appreciate this, but I don’t want you to think that you have to buy me expensive things to show that you love me,” I said.

“I know. I buy you things because I want to. They are an extension of my love for you, Bella,” he said, kissing my wrist. “Now, the rest of my present is a family heirloom. My grandmother on my mom’s side, she left all of us kids various jewelry. This is part of my inheritance and I want you to have it. It’s not like I’m ever going to wear it.”

I chuckled quietly, opening the next box. Inside were a pair of ruby, pink tourmaline and diamond earrings. “They’re gorgeous.”

“My grandfather had excellent taste,” Edward said. “Last one, baby.”

I bit my lip, putting in my earrings before grabbing the smallest box. Opening it up, I gasped when I saw a large ruby ring, surrounded by pink tourmalines and diamonds. It was the companion piece to the earrings. I picked it up, sliding it on my ring finger, but it was too big. “I figured it was too large. Grandma Platt had fat fingers. We can get it sized, but for tonight, where on your pointer finger,” he said, sliding it onto my pointer finger, where it fit perfectly.

“I actually like it on this finger,” I said, wiggling my hand. He kissed it before kissing me. “Thank you, Edward. I don’t deserve you, but I do appreciate all of this.”

“You do deserve me as I deserve you,” he said, arching a brow. “We should get going. We have reservations at Andaluca and then the rest of your Valentine’s Day present.”

“What else could you get me?” I asked, laughing nervously.

“You’ll see.”

Driving to the restaurant, we were seated in a quiet corner of the Mediterranean restaurant. We shared a bottle of wine, ate delicious treats and talked about our trip to San Francisco, which Edward had finalized during the week. As we were sipping some espresso, Edward waved down our server and she brought a file to my fiancé. “There’s still one more thing, but I wanted to show this to you here,” Edward said, pushing the file toward me. “I met with a realtor and found five places that could be doable. They’re in your parent’s neighborhood and are very nice. Square footage-wise, they are a little bit bigger than your parent’s home, but I figured we’d need that for when we have children. We have an appointment next weekend to look at these homes and any more that the realtor thinks would fit our needs,” he explained.

“This is amazing, Edward,” I breathed, flipping through the listings.

“If things work out, we can move all of your furniture into our new house prior to our wedding,” Edward said. “But, there is something more I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Edward?”

He looked down at the table, twisting the espresso mug. “I probably have to go down to Isle Esme after our trip to San Francisco. From what I’ve heard, Carlisle is struggling with everything that I do down there. I have to fix some of the damage he caused. Even with Alice and Rose’s help, he’s still barely treading water.”

“Oh,” I frowned.

“Bella, I don’t want to go. I’ll be up here as much as I can, helping us move into the new house but I have to get acclimated back into my position at Isle Esme,” he said, threading his fingers with mine. “Plus, I have to try and get my father to realize that I’m not a fuck up.”

“I know you’re not. So does your family. He’s the small-minded idiot who is willingly throwing away his relationship with you because of his very wrong opinion of you. Has he once called to apologize?” I asked, my temper flaring.

“He’s called but I’ve ignored it since I was not ready to talk to him. Everyone else, I’ve talked to, especially my mom and Alice, but not my father,” he sighed, tracing my ring with his finger. “Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad,” I said, kissing his knuckles. “I know you don’t want to go, but the island and the resort mean a lot to you. They mean a lot to me, too. It’s gonna suck not having you near me, but I understand why you have to go.”

“Besides, someone has to make sure that Rose and Alice don’t go overboard with our wedding,” he chuckled. “Now, I’ve spoken with Alice. I can stay through the end of April, then I have to go back to Brazil. We have a lull in our reservations and it’ll give me a chance to possibly hire some new summer workers, get some new vendors and began planning some upcoming events to bring in more revenue.”

“Well, as much as I hate for you to go, imagine our reunion,” I said, wriggling my brows.

“We’ll both be unable to walk,” Edward laughed, kissing my lips. “But, what a way to go.”

“Am I safe to assume that we’re not have a sexbargo prior to the wedding?” I giggled.

“We are, unintentionally. But, honestly, with our separation, I’ll probably physically hurt someone who tried to keep me away from you,” Edward laughed. “A tiny, pixie-like sister who is all about getting her own way.”

“I love Alice but if she tries to keep me away from you, she’ll get pushed into the pool,” I deadpanned. “Now, all of this talk of you leaving has made me want you even more. Let’s get out of here so we can get lost in each other.”

“Check please,” Edward squeaked, waving his hand frantically. When the server came with the check, he tossed in a couple hundred dollars and dragged me out of the restaurant, not waiting for change. Once the car came from the valet, Edward helped me into the passenger seat. He sprinted around the front of the car, peeling away from the curb.

“Edward, baby, the apartment is the other way,” I giggled nervously.

“We’re not going to the apartment,” he said tightly. “We’re going to the Edgewater. It’s the last part of our Valentine’s Day celebration. I seriously hope you don’t think we’re sleeping tonight, right?”

_Oh, yes!_

xx AIDA xx

“Bella, we need to get dressed,” Edward chuckled as he caressed my naked body. “We have to be at Canlis in an hour.”

“I can’t help it that you’re sexy as sin and that I always want you,” I giggled, kissing his chest.

“I feel the same way, but Paul and Rob wanted us at their reception, gorgeous girl,” he said, smacking my ass. “Besides, you have to adjust your curls. I think that last romp caused them to fall.”

“I think I should go like this. That way, we can just come together easily without those pesky clothes,” I snickered, sitting up and rolling my naked body over his.

“Isabella Marie, I love you but get dressed, woman!” Edward barked, rolling us so I was pinned underneath his muscular body. He kissed me deeply, hopping up from the bed and sauntering, naked to get his suit on. I watched him unabashedly, wanting him again. “For the love, Bella. What has happened to you? You’re insatiable!”

“What? You’re gorgeous and I’m wet,” I shrugged, getting up from the bed and picking up another new dress that Alice had chosen for me.

“I promise, baby, I’ll take care of you when we get back to the hotel after the reception. But, we’re probably going to be late as it is,” he chuckled, handing me a pair of butt floss. “Please get dressed, my sex goddess.” I pouted but did get ready. My dress was black lace with deep red accents. I was able to wear my new jewelry and I felt strangely gothic. Once I was in my dress, I slipped on my black heels and put on some deep lipstick, finishing my look. Edward was wearing a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt and a red paisley tie. He looked amazing, but then again, he always did when he wore a suit.

“I don’t know what’s more enticing. You in a suit or you naked,” I quipped.

“For me it’s simple. I love you naked, knowing that only I will get to see it from now until the end of our time together,” Edward smiled, walking toward me. “But, seeing you all dressed up like this? That’s also a bonus because I know what’s underneath.”

_Damn, this man can make me melt with his sweet but sexy phrases._

“Shall we?” Edward asked, gallantly offering me his arm. I nodded and we went downstairs to lobby. Edward handed over his valet ticket, wrapping his arm around my waist and rubbing his thumb on my hip. His red car was pulled up. Edward helped me into the seat and gracefully slid into the driver’s side. We drove the short distance to Canlis for Paul and Rob’s reception. Arriving at the restaurant, we were ushered into one of the larger dining rooms. It was decorated with white flowers, black table clothes and elegant accoutrements. The room was understated and classy.

Immediately, I saw Angela and Ben chatting with Becca and Dr. McCutie, erm, Daniel. Edward and I walked over to them. I hadn’t seen Becca since she moved in with her sister and she hadn’t found out about my engagement to Edward. I was happy to see Daniel, his arm around Becca and she was comfortable with him.

“Bells!” squealed Angela. “I love your dress!”

“Thanks! Alice, Edward’s sister, picked it out for me,” I said, hugging my best friend.

“I was shopping up here and Alice told me what Bella liked,” Edward chuckled. “Some designer named Zippity Doo Dah.”

“Zuhair Murad,” I laughed.

“Close enough,” Edward shrugged.

I turned to Becca, who eagerly hugged me. “I’m so happy for you, Bell,” she whispered in my ear. “I got the ‘save the date’ card. Very cute, by the way.”

“Edward designed them,” I said, twining my fingers with his. “I’m going for a peacock theme.”

“Well, it works,” Becca beamed. She looked amazing. Happy. Her brown eyes were twinkling, no longer dull with fear and exhaustion. Her hair was growing out and it was styled in a chic bob, angled around her chin. However, the biggest change was just her aura of calm, contentment and bliss. Daniel must have had a positive effect on my friend. She was holding his hand and openly accepting his affection. “I know that I’ll be there. Daniel is trying to work on getting the time off of work.”

“Being the low man on the totem pole means that I won’t find out until we get closer to the actual date,” Daniel said, pouting slightly. “I don’t think it’s fair since I’ve worked every single holiday since I started at the hospital. No one is willing to cover my shifts. Not one person that I helped out in a pinch. I’m pissed. I want to go to Brazil, damn it.”

“Have you spoken to your supervisor?” Edward asked.

“I have, but they aren’t really going above and beyond to help. My next step is to speak with the chief of emergency medicine. She knows all that I do to help out the department. I haven’t had a vacation since I graduated from undergrad. Is a week too much to ask for?” Daniel laughed.

“Apparently, at your place of employment, it is,” Ben shrugged. “You’re asking well in advance. It’s not like you’re going out of the country tomorrow. Bella and Edward’s wedding is in six months!”

“Well, I have a couple of avenues to try before I hand in my resignation,” Daniel quipped. “I want to go on a romantic vacation with my girl and Brazil fits that bill.”

“So, you’re official?” Angela asked.

“Daniel asked me to be his girlfriend last night,” Becca beamed, kissing Daniel on the cheek.

“I had just gotten off shift and I had a bad night, seeing a couple fight for their lives because of a drunk driver. I had to see her and I asked. She said yes and well, we had one hell of a make out session in her room,” Daniel smirked, cupping Becca’s chin and kissing her softly.

“Awwwwww,” Angela and I cooed. Edward and Ben offered their congratulations. As we were chatting, Jessica and Mike came in, along with Marcus and Diane. We all shared our Valentine’s Day stories as we waited for Paul and Rob to arrive at their party. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived, wearing matching tuxedos and elated grins. Everyone applauded our dear friends as they glided into the restaurant. Rob took Paul’s face, kissing him and held up their joint hands. They looked so happy. Their love permeated the room, making all of us move closer to our significant others. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my hair. He whispered his adoration for me. I responded in kind, my heart stammering against my ribs.

Eventually, we all took our seats. We were all at the same table. A bottle of champagne was opened and we all began our obnoxious toasts to Rob and Paul. As often as they could, they kissed and canoodled, loving their free pass on public displays of affection. We ate a delicious meal of salmon, steak and locally grown favorites. Paul and Rob didn’t have a wedding cake, but various cupcakes with little cupids nestled in the icing.

Edward held up a tiny piece of the red velvet cupcake. “Practice for our own wedding,” he said, waggling his brows.

“Just don’t smear it on my face. If you do that, you’ll be divorced faster than the ink will dry on our marriage certificate,” I said, giving him a stern look.

“I’d never smear it on you. I’d rather have some fun with whipped cream and chocolate sauce in the privacy of our bedroom,” he purred, bringing the cupcake to my mouth. I eagerly accepted it, moaning quietly at how delicious the cupcake was. Edward let out a strangled whimper because my moan was definitely one of my sex noises that got him all riled up. _Sorry, baby_. I fed Edward some of my cupcake and our table was making gagging noises.

“Shut up,” I laughed. “Practice makes perfect!”

“You two are practically eye fucking and mouth fucking each other,” Paul said, leaning against Marcus’s seat. “Save it for your own wedding.”

“You were just as lovey-dovey with your hubby,” I argued.

“I have a reason. Just married. You are engaged. So, knock it off,” Paul snickered.

“Be nice, baby,” Rob said, wrapping his arm around Paul’s waist and handing him a glass of champagne. “Let them enjoy each other. I think it’s sweet.”

“Yeah, we’re sweet,” I giggled, getting up and sitting on Edward’s lap.

“Wait until you celebrate your first wedding anniversary,” Angela said.

“Or when he decides to take a shit while you’re in the shower,” Jessica offered.

“Ewww!” Becca wailed.

“That was an eye opener,” Jessica said, smacking Mike’s arm.

“What? I clogged the downstairs bathroom,” Mike argued. “I had to finish.”

“Yeah, gross. Edward, please don’t ever do that,” I said, grimacing at my fiancé.

“Duly noted and I vow to never take a dump while you’re in the room,” he snickered.

“This conversation has gone down the toilet,” Paul sang. “Off to another table. Dancing starts in ten minutes.”

And it did start in ten minutes. With the Cupid Shuffle. When it came to the ‘bouquet toss,’ both guys shot off arrows from some children’s toy. Edward and I caught them, but Rob and Paul were aiming right for us. The reception lasted well into the night and I was quite drunk by the time Edward dragged me away. We stayed another night at the Edgewater, but no sexy times happened. I passed out, in my dress while Edward was going to the bathroom.

Thankfully, he was only peeing.

I think?

xx AIDA xx

The next month was smooth sailing. I was doing my job, getting a great deal of praise from my boss and actually enjoying what I was doing. Edward was working on the sequel for his game while finalizing everything for the conference that we were leaving for in a few days. He had finished the storyline, asking me to read what he had come up with and ask for some suggestions, which honestly shocked me. This was his baby. However, I was intrigued by the story and asked if he had the same thing for the first game.

Perhaps he’d let me put the storylines into a novel based on his games?

We also found a house that we both liked. We put an offer in and were waiting to hear from the family to see if the accepted it. I was somewhat apprehensive that the family would say no since we went nearly $50,000 below their listing price. It was also bigger than I anticipated, but Edward assured me that it was well within our price range. _Maybe his price range. I could afford a box in the park, not the mansion he has chosen._ I really liked it. It was elegant and needed very little work done before we could move in. I was just panicking at the cost of it. Plus, who would take care of the lawn, shoveling the driveway, mail delivery? We were only going to be living there a few months out of the year.

Edward assured me that he would hire a caretaker to manage the property. Yet another expense that I was stressing about. I couldn’t stop obsessing over the house, my move, Edward’s impending departure, our wedding and everything else that could cause me stress. I was packing our bags for the trip to San Francisco when Edward breezed into the apartment.

“Lucy, I’m home,” he said in a bad accent.

“In the bedroom, Ricky,” I replied, my voice somber.

He walked in, carrying a large poster board and an impish grin. “What’s wrong? Why do you have your constipated, stressed out face on?” Edward asked.

“Because I’m stressed,” I said, jutting out my lip. “I’m worried about the house. What if they say yes? What if we can’t afford it? What if…”

“Bella, breathe,” he said, taking my hands in his. “We can afford it. Do you remember what I said about my trust and inheritance?”

“You have a shit ton of money. You’ve told me this, but I want to be an equal partner in our relationship, Edward,” I whined. _Damn, I sounded like a brat._

“My love, you are an equal partner,” he said. I gave him the stink eye. “Okay, let me be honest with you. I’m planning, and don’t freak out, on buying the house for you for our wedding.”

“EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!” I shrieked.

“I couldn’t quite hear you, Bella,” he deadpanned, rubbing his ear. “Look, Bella. I know you want to start our lives on the island, but you want the connection to your parents. Your friends. If having the house up here will keep those relationships alive, I’ll gladly buy you the house.”

“But, the house is _expensive_ ,” I hissed.

“The cost of the house is less than what I make in interest in six months, Bella. It’s a drop in the bucket. None of us Cullens really have to work, but we choose to. You saw me before I started working on the game. I was bored out of my mind, my eyes crossing and going batshit stir crazy,” he laughed. He sobered quickly, taking my hands in his. He tugged me into his arms, looking into my eyes. “Gorgeous girl, in five short months, what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine. I want to do this for you, love.”

“But, I want to contribute,” I frowned.

“You can contribute by paying for the caretaking service that I hire. Let me buy you this house. I want to provide for my wife. My _family_.” Edward gently laid his hand on my flat belly. We both knew we wanted a family and we wanted to start quickly. After our honeymoon, I was not going back on the shot and letting nature take its course. “Do you understand?”

“I understand, Edward. I know why you want to do it, but I feel guilty about mooching off you,” I grumped.

“It’s not mooching if it’s going to be half yours in a few months, silly girl,” he chuckled. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

“My biggest worry, yes,” I frowned.

“Well, stop fretting. We’re going to San Francisco and spend some time, just the two of us. After the conference, of course, but a nice vacation for you and me. It’ll be amazing and romantic.”

“What’s the poster?” I asked, gesturing to the large bag on our bed.

“Oh! The final cover art for _Elvendore_ ,” he said, carefully removing it from the bag. “What do you think?”

The picture was dark, mysterious with an elf dominating the picture. The likeness of the man on the cover was very similar to Edward, with bright green eyes and a vicious looking bow and arrow in front of his face. Surrounding the picture were various depictions of scenes from the game and it made me want to play, even though I had zero skills in computer games. “The character looks like you, but with pointy ears,” I said.

“Jane was adamant on trying to get my likeness on the box somewhere. She found a picture of me, encouraging the artist to use it as a frame of reference. I hated it, but when he showed me this, I actually thought it worked,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Anyhow, I’m supposed to autograph it and get it framed, bringing it down to the show. The company is going to raffle it off, raising money for a charity of my choice.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” I quipped.

“A silver Sharpie,” he chuckled. I smacked his ass, skipping to the office and finding one of my many silver Sharpies. Don’t ask me why I have so many. I just do. I made sure it worked before walking back to the bedroom. Handing him the marker, he signed his name with a flourish, dating for the final day of the conference. “Now, they gave me a frame and I’m supposed to bring this thing to San Francisco.”

“How is it going to fit in your luggage?” I asked.

“I have no clue. I’m almost tempted to air express it to the hotel and keep it there until we arrive. I can do it tomorrow while you’re at work and then ask the hotel to call me when it gets there,” he mused.

“Makes sense,” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Now, you need to start packing since we’re leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to bring,” he retorted, wrinkling his nose.

“Clothes, goof,” I deadpanned.

“Ha, ha,” he replied, arching a brow. “I know I have to bring clothes. But, what’s the attire for this shindig? Business? Casual? Suits?”

“A friend of mine in the tech department is going to the conference. He’s wearing jeans, khakis and button-downs. Then again, he’s not at the conference as a presenter, but as a spectator and representative of the paper. I’d probably lean towards business casual, with a few suits, just in case?” I suggested.

Edward nodded, walking toward the closet. An hour later, and some fooling around, he was mostly packed for the trip. He just needed his toiletries, laptop and business cards, which he was going to bring on his carryon. I’d pack tomorrow since I needed to do laundry.

The next day at work was hopping. There was huge drug bust and it was all hands on deck for the coverage. I got home well after nine at night, but had written a stellar, kick-ass story for the front page. I was exhausted and the last thing I wanted to do was pack, think or even breathe. At the apartment, I dragged my body inside and tossed my work bag into the foyer. Edward came out of our bedroom, holding one of my t-shirts. “I was worried, gorgeous girl,” he said, crossing over to me and enfolding me into his arms.

“Sorry,” I yawned, collapsing against his chest. “I had to finish this story about this _huge_ drug bust that was discovered at the docks. Some Russian family had been smuggling in illegal drugs in with fruit and animals. They had paid off the customs officers, even giving them a part of the cut of the sale of the drugs. Anyhow, a random inspection by the feds led them to a huge cache of drugs in an abandoned storage facility. Two of the heads of the organization were taking inventory and were busted. The street value of the drugs was well into the tens of millions; the biggest drug bust in history.”

“And you wrote the story?” Edward asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“Miranda hand selected me. I had to make sure it was the best I could offer. I just snuck it in under the wire,” I said, smiling proudly but the adrenaline of the day wearing off. “Now, I’m bushed. Completely _exhausted._ ”

“Well, be grateful that you are going on vacation with me,” he snickered.

“I still have to pack. Plus, Miranda gave me an assignment to complete while I’m in San Francisco. She wants me to cover the conference. Go to some of the different presentations. I’m co-authoring a piece with Bill, the tech guy. He’s taking the hardware, new advances in gaming technology, while I’m doing a feature on the latest and newest games,” I explained. “I do want to interview you and Jane about _Elvendore_. It’s already getting buzz. Bill can’t wait to buy it.”

“You’ll be my first and only interview,” Edward said, giving me a wry grin.

“Well, Jane and New Moon Gaming may have more to say about that,” I teased. “Seriously, though. I do _not_ want to pack. I wish I could click my heels and my clothes magically jump into my suitcase.”

“Click your heels, love,” Edward snickered. I arched a brow. “Do it!” Slowly, I clicked my heels and he swept me into his arms. Carrying me into the bedroom, he placed me next to the bed and revealed my nearly packed suitcase sitting on the chair. “There are a few things that you need to add, but I packed most of what was in the laundry along with a few flirty dresses and some sexy new lingerie.”

“Did you go shopping?” I asked.

“Yep. I needed some wrinkle-free dress pants and I saw something at Victoria’s Secret and La Perla. I had to get it for you, baby,” he purred. Edward’s eyes darkened and he took my face in his hands. Hungrily, he kissed me, causing my knees to give out. _Holy hell._ “Easy, Bella.” His arms caught me, gently pushing me onto the mattress. “Now, all you have to do is add your toiletries, makeup, hair stuff and shoes. I wasn’t sure what you wanted with the shoes.”

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he had said to me. My brain was so thoroughly gone. “You packed for me?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, showcasing the open suitcase like he was Vanna White. Getting up, I thumbed through the clothes and was quite impressed with his choices. They were fun, flirty and just a bit sexy.

“You did amazing, baby,” I smiled, turning to hug him tightly. I felt him smile against my hair. “Now, I’m going to find shoes, pack what toiletries I can and some other goodies.”

“I’ve got all of _that_ in my luggage,” he purred, cupping my chin to look at him. Edward’s eyes were swirling with desire. I whimpered, wanting to do something with him, but I was exhausted that the mere thought of packing shoes, my hair crap and toiletries made my head ache. “But, we have all this week to make love and be goofy tourists. Based on your droopy eyes and posture, you’re done. Let’s get you finished up and then go to bed. We’ve got to be at the airport by nine.”

“Kay,” I said, collapsing against his warm, hard chest. “Love you, Edward.”

“Oh, Bella, I love you more,” he chuckled. “Now, let’s get this done so we can go to sleep.” Nodding, I let him lead me to the closet. I picked out four pairs of shoes, two pairs of heels, a pair of flats and a pair of funky sneakers. Tomorrow, I’d wear another pair of flats that would go with most of the outfits in my suitcase. Once done with choosing the shoes, Edward helped me into some pajamas and let me do my nighttime routine while he locked up, set his alarm and moved the suitcases onto the floor.

I barely remembered going to bed. The next thing I knew, the alarm was going off and Edward was encouraging me to shower and get dressed. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and a sweater, I was dressed for the flight down to San Francisco. My bags were packed and waiting for us to go to the lobby. New Moon was providing us a limo from the apartment to the airport and another one from the San Francisco airport to the hotel. Edward made sure he had his laptop, our tickets and his own bags before we went down to the lobby when the security guard called up to the apartment.

An uneventful flight and a quick trip to the hotel, we were settled in one of the suites at the Hotel Palomar. Edward had to go over to the Moscone Center to get his credentials, as did I. However, he would be setting up his display while I would begin my assignment on the conference.

Hopefully, the work would be easy before we got to play and enjoy our time together in San Francisco.

**A/N: We’ll be finishing up San Francisco in Edward’s POV. I’m probably going to breeze over the conference, focusing more on the touristy things in San Francisco (any San Francisco natives who can tell me fun things to do?). Also, we’re going to see a blast from Bella’s past. Who do you think?**

**Pictures from this chapter will be on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. I do apologize for the lack of lemons when there clearly could have been. BUT, sometimes the lemons are unnecessary. I do promise that there will be some citrus in the next chapter, along with pervy pic teasers. XD…You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!!**

 


	29. Elvendore, Alcatraz and Napa, Oh My!

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**We’ll be finishing up San Francisco in Edward’s POV. I’m probably going to breeze over the conference, focusing more on the touristy things in San Francisco (any San Francisco natives who can tell me fun things to do?). Also, we’re going to see a blast from Bella’s past. Who do you think?**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Elvendore, Alcatraz, and Napa, Oh My!**

**EPOV**

“Edward, I’ll meet you back here when I’m done. I’ll send you a text,” Bella said, adjusting her bag. We were at the Moscone Center, picking up our credentials. I was also meeting with Jane, going over my schedule for the conference. _Elvendore_ was scheduled for its big reveal on Wednesday at New Moon’s premier party in the auditorium. There were two other games being featured besides mine, but from the hype that was building, _Elvendore_ was going to be a big deal. Presales were through the roof. The only other game that was this popular was _Call of Duty: Black Ops_.

To say I was giddy was an understatement.

“Edward! You’re spacing, baby,” Bella giggled, adjusting my collar of my dress shirt.

“Sorry, gorgeous girl,” I chuckled, kissing her lips. “I’m just…yeah, in shock over all of this.”

“You should be. Now, go kick some ass with Jane and I’ll meet you back here,” she said, pointing to the entrance. I nodded, kissing her lips again and walking toward the lounge for the presenters and gaming executives. I adjusted my own laptop bag along with the framed poster with my autograph before I walked into the lounge. I immediately saw Jane. She smiled at me, teetering on her too-high heels.

“Edward!  I’m glad you made it!” she said, taking the poster from my hand. “Was your flight okay?”

“Fabulous and the accommodations are amazing,” I beamed. She smiled, leading me to small cubicle that was set up for New Moon. “What’s the plan for this shindig?”

“Well, first, smile pretty,” Jane laughed, clicking my photo as I gave her a crooked grin. “For your credentials.” She sent it to a printer and soon my IDs were printed and placed on a lanyard that I had to wear anytime I was in the Moscone Center. “Now, the plan. Tomorrow, I want you to just enjoy the conference. Look at some of the other games, make connections with some other game developers and see what else is out there. Tomorrow evening, we have the presentation in the auditorium. Dress your best and prepare for a ton of great publicity! After the big reveal, there will be some questions from the press. In addition to that, you have a few interviews with some gaming magazines, local newspapers and some bloggers. That will happen on Thursday morning into early Thursday afternoon. While that’s happening, your game will be at our exhibit for people to try out. Then, the remainder of the conference, you’ll be at the New Moon exhibit, signing autographs, speaking with more press, gamers and providing photo ops for your new fans. I’ve laid it all out in your schedule.” She handed me a file, which I opened and glanced through it. “On Friday evening, I’d like to take you and your fiancée out for dinner to celebrate, hopefully, a successful debut in the gaming world.”

“That sounds awesome, Jane,” I smiled. “Hectic, but awesome.”

“Excellent,” she replied. “Now, why don’t you head back to your hotel and enjoy the calm before the storm.” We shook hands. I left the lounge and wandered around some of the floor before heading to the entrance where Bella was meeting me. She was typing on her cell phone. My own phone chirped from my pocket. I chuckled as I caught up with her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

“Oh!” Bella squealed. “Edward…I just texted you.”

“I know, love,” I said, nuzzling her neck. “You all good with your credentials?”

“Yep,” she said, waving her own lanyard. “Full press access. I also got my schedule for the next few days. I’m on the press tour for your game and I have a twenty minute sit down with you on Thursday morning.”

“You know, I’ll give you more of an interview than twenty minutes,” I said, tugging on Bella’s hand. We walked out onto the street, meandering back to the Hotel Palomar.

“I know,” Bella said, snuggling against to my side. “I have to get a few photos of you for the paper, but I’ll get them during the conference.” We walked, hand in hand, back to the hotel. “You hungry, Edward?”

“I’m hungry for something other than food,” I purred. Tugging her into the hotel, we went up to the room, enjoying more than just the food.

The next morning, Bella was off to check out some new games from Blizzard. I met up with one of the New Moon developers, Donovan, who was working with me on the second _Elvendore_ game. We wandered around the conference, watching the newest games, seeing the latest technologies and interacting with fellow gamers and developers. In the late afternoon, I went back to the hotel to shower and change into my suit. I didn’t see Bella all day. I knew she was interviewing some other game developers and was collaborating with Billy on the article. We tried to meet up for lunch, but the timing never worked out.

Wearing a black suit with a green tie and white shirt, I went down to the auditorium. I was nervous for the presentation. I had created a six minute computer animated trailer of my game. I thought it was enticing and exciting. I hoped that the audience and the buyers would feel the same. Smoothing my tie and making sure I had the jump drive with the video on it, I left the hotel room.

I arrived in the auditorium fifteen minutes later. I handed my jump drive to the technician who was going to show the previews of the games on the big screen. Jane was making sure that everything was in order, running around like a chicken with her head cut off. I asked if I could do something, but Jane just pushed me into a fully stocked green room backstage of the auditorium. I nervously waited for the presentation to begin. However, a ruckus outside of the green room piqued my attention.

“Miss, you can’t go in there,” grumbled a male voice.

“Jane gave me permission,” Bella snapped.

“You don’t have the right credentials. You are a part of the press. They have to wait until after the presentation before they can speak to the developers. Now, turn your pretty little ass and leave.”

Oh, hell no!

“Listen, you moronic, chauvinistic prick,” Bella snarled. I snuck out of the green room and slid between her and the massive security guard. I glared at his name badge.

“Morty?”I smirked. “I suggest you back away. My fiancée will not hesitate to kick your ass and from the shoes she’s wearing, it’ll be quite painful. Secondly, I suggest you look for another job because your actions and behavior are highly unprofessional, rude and…”

“Sexist!” Bella said, sneering at Morty. “My ass is great but the only person who gets to make any commentary on it is him. My fiancé. The man that Jane gave me permission to see!”

“What’s going on here?” Jane asked as she approached the standoff between Morty and me and Bella.

“This lunatic said that you gave her permission to come back to the green room. I told her to leave. Nicely,” Morty snorted.

“Liar,” Bella growled.

“I have a distinct feeling that I should believe her,” Jane said, arching a brow. “She may be press, but I gave her permission to see her Edward Cullen, her fiancé.” She pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear. “Lenny, it’s Jane. I need you to rectify a security situation. Your guard, Mortimer, made some pretty scathing accusations to the fiancée of one of my developers. He needs to go. Permanently…Great! I’ll have a report to you at the end of the evening tonight, Lenny.” Jane snapped her phone shut. With a glare, she pointed to the door. “According to your boss, you are on leave until the official statements can be delivered to him. Lenny will contact you, informing you if you do have a job after the conference. Leave.” She snapped her fingers and Morty jumped, scampering away from the barely five foot Jane who looked like a child but had more bite than a prized pit bull. “Now, you two, use the next fifteen minutes to do whatever it is you do.” Jane smiled, turning on her heel to finish setting up for the presentations.

“Are you okay, Bella?” I asked, gently guiding her into the green room. “I heard what he said.”

“Seriously, if you hadn’t walked out, my stiletto would have been shoved in his ear,” Bella deadpanned. “Asshole.” I frowned, wrapping her into my embrace. “How are you doing?”

“More concerned about you, love,” I said, pressing my cheek to her hair.

“I’ll be fine. Mortimer is probably out of a job and he will never see my ‘pretty little ass’ again,” she giggled. Dragging me to a dilapidated old leather sofa, she pushed me to sit. Once I was settled, she sat down on my lap, which I liked immensely. Anytime I had Bella in my arms, it was perfect. She fussed with my tie and smoothed my lapels. “All you need is the ears and you’d be Larios from your game.”

“I’m shocked you remembered his name,” I smiled.

“Edward, I’ve had to do my research. I spent most of my day, reading and picking Billy’s brain on what was good about each game and what needed improvement. Plus, I really like the story of _Elvendore._ I was thinking that I could possibly novelize it. Take your game and create a fantasy novel to go along with, delve deeper into the character of Larios, Allynn and Drax. I’d work closely, obviously, with you, but I’d be the author,” Bella blushed. “That’s if you want it…”

“I want it, Bella. That would be amazing,” I smiled.

“Good because Jane is already working with a book publisher to get the ball rolling. She wants the first book out by Christmas,” Bella giggled. The crowd was entering the auditorium. Their sounds were filtering into the green room. “I should get to my seat. I’m close to the front, thanks to Jane, but I want to make sure that my digital recorder is ready to go.” Bella stood up, smoothing her pencil skirt. “I’m so proud of you, Edward.”

“I couldn’t have done this without you, gorgeous girl,” I said, wrapping her in my arms.

“You could have but being with me was the impetus to get this going,” Bella said, taking my face in her warm hands. “I love you, baby. Kick some ass and perhaps, tonight, you’ll get a congratulatory blow job.”

I smiled crookedly, dipping my head to capture my girl’s lips. We kissed for a few moments, moaning quietly at the promise of naked fun time. Pulling back, I breathed heavily. “As great as that sounds, I think I need to taste my fiancée tonight,” I purred. She whimpered, gripping my lapels tightly. “I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I love you more, Mr. Cullen,” she said. “I’m going to go before I drag you into the bathroom and beg you to fuck me. Yeah…um, yeah.” She kissed me chastely before darting out of the green room. Once she was gone, I discreetly adjusted my boner. I did not want to walk out on stage, premiering my game with a huge hard on for my future wife.

Ten minutes later, the lights dimmed and the sounds of New Moon’s introductory music filled the auditorium. On the screen, clips and snippets of some of their most famous games flew by. Pictures of the developers, artists, musicians and fans clicked past until the music ended with the New Moon logo shimmering on the screen. Jane stepped forward, standing on a small lift behind the podium “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jane Lewis and I’m the senior vice president of our gaming division at New Moon Gaming…” She prattled on about the history of the company, some of the famous games and some of the new developments they created with their state of the art developers, technicians and graphic designers.

Then, Jane introduced one of the new games, one geared for children. The artist spent a half hour demonstrating the game, explaining its attributes in helping children with their motor skills and their imagination with the open ended storyline. Next up was a cop-based game. The graphics were pretty amazing, but it was truly lacking in the story. The developer was going for shock value with the cursing, graphic nudity and gore.

My game was last. Jane smiled as she introduced me. “Our final game is one that many of you have already been talking about. It’s fantasy, romance, magic, visual artistry and pure amazement. Without further ado, _Elvish Fantasy: Conquering Elvendore_.” She hit the lights and my trailer began, with the music that Stephen and I wrote for the game. The other two artists didn’t create trailers. The only had screen captures of their games. I created a six minute animated preview of some of the best bits, most alluring magical spells, romantic moments, and a sneak peak at the climax.

The trailer finished and I stepped to the podium. I shared my backstory of the game, showing some early screen captures of the drafts I had saved on my hard drive. I also told them about the creative process of writing the score, which was going to be for sale through New Moon Gaming and the upcoming novelization of the game, which was still in the works. I found Bella when I said that, winking at my brilliant and sexy fiancée. I finished with the announcement of a second game, continuing the saga of Larios and some new characters. I finished my portion of the presentation another video clip, a thirty second teaser that I had created for the media. It included some of the praise my game had already received and included its release date.

Stepping back, I nodded my head and listened as the crowd cheered excitedly. The other two developers received polite applause, but I was happy to say that I got a standing ovation. _I’m the shit. I know it._ Walking back with my fellow developers, I smiled and a few photos were taken before the presentation was concluded. Some reporters came up to the apron of the stage, asking for an interview with me, but they were ushered toward Jane’s assistant, who would possibly schedule them if it was feasible.

That night, Bella was insatiable. She was so proud of me, bringing me pleasure until early in the morning. I tried to return the favor, but she said it was all about me. _That will be rectified, my gorgeous girl. I promise you._ We both collapsed around three and groaned when the front desk called at eight. We both hobbled into the shower, feeling the after effects of our quite physical coupling. With a kiss, Bella went to another presentation and I walked to the small room where I was giving my press interviews.

Dear God. I never wanted to shoot myself more. It was the same questions, over and over again. However, Jane told me to be enthusiastic and answer them with fervor. The only light in my day was when Bella came. We spent her twenty minutes kissing and canoodling since she knew the answers to the questions she was asking. My interviews went well into the evening, due to the rousing success of the premier of _Elvish Fantasy: Conquering Elvendore._ I got back to my room after eight and collapsed on the bed.

“Okay, I know that you booked this room for the remainder of our stay, but after your hellish day of today, I worked my magic and found us a delightful spa in Napa for the last two nights of our vacation. We both need it,” Bella said, running her fingers through my hair. I nodded, my throat raw from talking all day. “Now, let’s take a bath and go to bed early. I can only imagine how exhausted you are.” Again, I nodded, allowing myself to be dragged into the bathroom, where we enjoyed a soak in the Jacuzzi tub before we went to bed.

Friday was a bit better. Since Bella and I had gone to sleep early, I was more alert and was eager to interact with the people who were going to buy the game. Almost all of the feedback was positive. The few negative reviews were people who were frustrated with one of the major battles that killed their character nearly every time. It was a tough battle, but it wasn’t unwinnable.

Jane did suggest making it a little easier but that was a simple fix. I’d write the code once we returned from San Francisco. At the conclusion of the conference, my poster was raffled off and a woman from Phoenix walked away with it. Additionally, my game was awarded several awards, including best new game of the conference and most anticipated release.

With the end of the conference, we all went out for dinner with Jane on New Moon’s tab. She brought her girlfriend, Mandy, who had flown in for a romantic getaway over the weekend. Dinner was a celebration of sorts. There was flowing wine, champagne and delicious food. Almost everyone was happy except for the guy who had created the cop-based game. He had been torn to shreds by the critics and was quite upset about it. He didn’t stay very long at the dinner.

Jane, Mandy, Bella and I, we went out to a club, Badlands. It was a gay bar and I was hit on by so many guys. However, Mandy and Jane loved it because they were not flirted with, nor was Bella. We dancing on the dance floor, having a fun time when Bella stiffened.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bella deadpanned.

“What?” I asked.

She pointed to two men, kissing feverishly in a booth. “The one in the pink polo is my ex-fiancé,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

“Do you want to go?”

“No. I’m just shocked to see him so affectionate with someone,” Bella frowned. “He was never like that with me.”

“My gorgeous girl, don’t take this wrong way, but you have tits and are lacking a dick. You don’t have the right parts,” I chuckled. She swatted at my arm, giving me a look that clearly said ‘duh.’ Nuzzling her ear, I licked her neck. “I happen to love all of your parts. I can’t wait to see them later on tonight.”

“Is that a promise?” she asked, giving me a seductive wink.

“A vow, Mrs. Cullen,” I said, pulling her flush to my body. Sliding my leg between hers, we danced quite provocatively. Jane and Mandy cheered us on as we slithered and swayed to the deep bass that caused our insides to quiver. It was loud in the club. An hour on the dance floor made all of us thirsty. Jane and I went to the bar to get some drinks while Bella and Mandy went to freshen up in the bathroom. As I was waiting for Bella’s vodka cranberry, I felt someone tap my arm. “Yes?”

“That girl you’re with. Is that Bella Swan?” asked a handsome man.

“Yeah. She’s on assignment for the gaming conference. Plus she’s my fiancée,” I answered, turning to face him. His brow furrowed and then he sighed deeply. “Everything alright?”

“I’m glad that I didn’t break her. I’m Tyler Crowley. We were engaged to be married but on our wedding day, I couldn’t do it. I’m in love with Eric,” he said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Edward Cullen,” I said, shaking his proffered hand. “I guess your loss is my gain.”

“That’s for sure. I loved Bella; I still do, but I couldn’t be the man she wanted. Seeing her with you, proves it. She’s a sexual woman who deserves to be happy, a man who is willing to kiss the ground she walks on and give her everything she wants. I couldn’t do that. She wasn’t Eric. I thought I could marry her, live the lie for the sake of my parents who are very conservative and anti-gay, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.”

Bella came back, wrapping herself around me. She squeaked quietly when she noticed Tyler. “Hey, Tyler. I thought you had left,” she said.

“We were getting ready to, but I had to come see you. See how you were doing?” he smiled.

“I’m fantastic,” she beamed, kissing my jaw. “Have you two met?”

“Yep,” I replied.

“We have and I couldn’t be happier for you,” Tyler said. “Can see your engagement ring?” Bella gleefully thrust her hand toward her ex. He blew out a low whistle. “Damn, that is some rock! Gorgeous, Bells.”

“He did amazing,” Bella purred. “Proposed on New Year’s, right at midnight. It was very romantic and perfect and…everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“Good,” Tyler said, holding open his arms. Bella gave me a furtive look. I smiled reassuringly. She hugged her ex and he whispered something in her ear. Her arms tightened around him, nodding eagerly. Pulling apart, he kissed her forehead. “Be happy, Bells.”

“I already am, Tyler. You, too.” He blushed, looking at a short Asian man. The man waved and Tyler gave Bella another hug and shook my hand before joining his companion. They left the club. I wrapped my arm around Bella’s slender waist. “I’m glad I saw him. I needed that.”

“Closure?” I asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I essentially told him to fuck off on our wedding day and I accepted his money for our apartment, but I was still left with this lingering resentment or something toward him. Seeing him, not feeling anything towards and flaunting our relationship in his face, it felt fucking amazing,” Bella squealed.

“What did he say to you?”

“He said that if you were gay and he was single, you’d be his,” Bella smirked. “But, he’s thrilled that you’re mine and that he can see how much you love me.”

“And I do love you, Bella.” I pressed her hand to my chest. “All of this. My heart. My soul. My body. It’s all yours.”

She put her other hand on top of mine, smiling beautifully. “As I’m yours, Mr. Cullen. I love you so much. I want to show you how much I do,” she cooed.

“Oh, my dear Mrs. Cullen, I believe it’s my turn to shower you with my affections. Turnabout’s fair play,” I smiled, catching Jane’s eye. I waved at her, dragging my fiancée out of the club and back to the hotel.

You can only guess what we did for the rest of the night…

xx AIDA xx

“What do you want to do, Bella?” I asked as I traced random patterns on her smooth, creamy skin. She was laying on her stomach with her head on my belly. “As much as I love you and love making love to you, I want to explore.”

“Are you sore, baby?” Bella giggled.

“A little,” I grimaced. “I think I sprained my cock. I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Me neither, but I’m a little rough around the edges, too. Let me grab my computer so we can plan the rest of our trip. Don’t forget, Tuesday and Wednesday, we’re staying at the Milliken Creek Inn and Spa for two days of rest and relaxation. I’ve already booked it. We check out on noon on Thursday,” she said, getting up from the bed. She walked to the table, gloriously naked to grab her charging laptop.

“Bella, love, we leave on Wednesday,” I said, arching a brow, sitting up against the head board.

“No, we don’t. I’ve changed our flight to Thursday when I booked the spa. Miranda was okay with me taking off until next Monday, just so long as I get my article done for the paper. It’s nearly finished. I just need to edit it, add some photos and then submit it.” She walked back over to the bed, placing the computer on my lap. “I figured I could do that while you showered. It won’t take long. I’ve already got the photos selected and editing is a breeze.” She picked up my shirt from the night before, buttoning it just below her breasts. She snapped her fingers. “Eyes are up here, babe.”

“I know, babe,” I chuckled. “Just seeing you wear my clothes. That’s the biggest fucking turn on. Ever. I’m surprised that the computer didn’t go flying across the room with my hard on.”

“Let me see,” she purred, moving the laptop. I shimmied the sheet down, displaying my very hard and leaking cock. Bella leaned forward, swirling her tongue on the head of my dick before covering it with the sheet. “That better stay hard, Edward. Because after we make plans, we’re getting it on.”

I pouted. My arousal was downright painful despite the fact we had just made love a half hour previous. Bella snuggled next to me, opening up the web browser and her fingers flying. “Oooh, how about we do the touristy stuff that doesn’t require tickets and stuff today and tomorrow. Golden Gate Park, Lombard Street, Pier Thirty-Nine and Muir Woods to see the redwoods!”

“Sounds good to me,” I said, nuzzling Bella’s neck and kissing her soft, fragrant skin. She melted against me before her fingers were flying on the computer again.

“Jane gave us tickets to Alcatraz for Monday,” she panted. “She and Mandy were going to go but they have to leave because of some New Moon drama. It’s related to the cop game developer.” I pulled her earlobe between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue. My hands were now moving to her body, trying to touch her creamy flesh. “How about dinner in China Town on Monday night?”

“Perfect,” I purred. “Now, we have plans.” I closed her computer, putting it on the nightstand next to me. In the blink of an eye, I was hovering over her. She was breathing heavily, looking up at me with hooded eyes. With one hand, I ran my palm down the length of her lithe body, unbuttoning the single button that held my shirt closed.

“Why can’t I get enough of you?” she asked, spreading her legs. Her pink pussy lips were glistening with her arousal. I fell into the cradle of her legs, rocking against her and allowing my cock to become coated in her juices. With each movement, I pressed against her clit. “Fuck, Edward, I need you inside.”

“I know, love,” I said, grasping my cock, teasing her folds before lining up with her entrance. “I need you even more.” I pushed in and reveled in how tight and wet she was. Bella moaned, hitching her legs higher around my hips. “Never in my life have I craved another woman’s touch like I do yours. I love making love to you. I love touching you. I love you.” I thrust in and out of her slowly. She moaned, squeezing her muscles around me. Her hands were traveling over my bare torso, teasing and taunting me. I leaned back, palming her breasts and I moved faster within her. Bella reached between her legs, circling her clit as I made love to her. “That’s it, baby. So fucking perfect.”

“Hmmmm,” Bella whimpered, widening her legs. I lifted her off the bed, increasing my thrusting. I could feel how this was impacting her. Her arousal coated my cock, dripping onto the bed. “Edward…more…please?”

That was her code for she wanted me to fuck her ass. We’d thoroughly enjoyed every moment of our anal play and I never realized that it could bring us to a deeper level of intimacy. Sliding out of her slick pussy, I gazed into her needy but lust-filled eyes. I wet my finger inside of her and prepped her ass, allowing her to relax. “Let me love you, Bella,” I cooed as I felt that she was ready. Slowly, I eased inside of her. She moaned, shuddering violently. Her pink lips were coated with her juices, flowing freely from her body. I flexed my hips, probing deeper. “That’s it, gorgeous girl. Take all of me inside of your perfect, tight ass.”

“Fuck,” she moaned, pressing two fingers inside of her pussy. “I love this. I love when you talk dirty to me. Edward, I love you so much.”

“As I love you, baby,” I said, holding onto her hips. I held her still as I controlled my movements. She was fucking herself with her fingers as I fucked her ass. I was whimpering like a baby at the site. My fiancée, open for me, turned on for me as I made love to her in the most intimate of places. I had to keep myself from coming too quickly. Yes, I was experiencing sensory overload, but I had to feel her come first. She was close from the amount of lubrication I was seeing on her fingers and dripping down her inner thighs. Plus, she was gripping me tightly with her ass, barely able to allow me to move. “Oh, Bella…I’m so…”

“Me, too,” she chanted over and over again. “Come, Edward. Please?” With a feral growl, I increased the power in my thrusting. Bella was staring at me, her eyes filled with complete euphoria and love. Just as my body was about to explode, Bella lost it. Her eyes rolled back and her release coating both of our bodies. Her climax triggered mine. My own orgasm was buried deep within her, filling her with my seed.

I stayed inside of her as long as I could before my cock softened. Once it did, I lowered her body, rolling onto my side and tried to get my breathing and heart under control. Gathering Bella in my arms after I gained some semblance of sanity, I carried her to the shower. I washed her hair and carefully buffed her exhausted body. She snuggled against me, pressing soft kisses to my chest. “You okay, love?” I asked.

“Never better,” she said, looking up at me. I arched a brow. I was definitely feeling the lovemaking in my bones. I could only imagine what she was experiencing. “Okay, I’m a little sore.” I kneaded her shoulders, feeling the knots in her back. “A lot sore, but honestly, I know that in less than a month, I won’t have this.”

“Bella,” I frowned. “I hate leaving you, but…”

“I understand, Edward. I do. I’m just going to miss you something awful. Emails, phone calls and Skype calls are not the same as this,” she replied, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed, holding her tightly in my arms underneath the hot spray of the shower. Eventually getting out of the shower, we dried off and Bella shooed me out of the bathroom so she could do her hair and apply some makeup. I dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a button down and some sneakers. I was officially off the clock and the business attire was no longer needed.

Bella came out fifteen minutes later, her hair braided down her shoulder and some light makeup. She bowed deeply, gesturing to the bathroom. I arched a brow. “You’re scruffy, Edward. Shave, please?”

“You don’t like when I have stubble?” I teased, rubbing my cheek along her neck.

She squealed, dancing away. “I do, but I’ve got some pretty serious beard burn. Please?” she pouted, caressing my cheeks. I gave her a crooked grin and nodded. She beamed, kissing my lips softly before shoving me into the bathroom. Removing my button down, I lathered up my face and shaved it clean. Wiping down the sink, applying some aftershave and fussing with my hair, I redressed and went back into the suite. Bella was reading on her computer, editing, presumably.

“You ready to go exploring?” I asked.

“Just about finished,” she said, typing on the computer. With a swipe of the mouse and few more key strokes, she beamed. “Done! You got a stellar write up from Billy.”

“Billy?” I asked.

“It wouldn’t have been fair or subjective if I had written the review of your game, Edward. I think you’re amazing,” Bella chided, slipping on a pair of flats. “So, Billy wrote the review for Elvendore while I edited his photos he took. From what I understand, the story will be run in the technology section on Sunday with some follow up on Monday and Tuesday.”

“Sweet.”

“Now, let’s go play,” Bella said, tugging me out of the corner suite.

We decided to go to Pier Thirty-Nine first since we both were starving. There were some delicious restaurants that we could choose from. A short cab ride got us to the pier and we wandered, hand in hand, munching on snacks from street vendors. Once our bellies were full, we got tickets for a double decker sightseeing tour but it wasn’t due to leave for a couple of hours. We decided to kill time at the aquarium and Sea Lion Center.

We boarded one of the trolleys for a one-hour tour. If we had planned it better, we could have taken a three-hour tour, but this was perfect for us today. I was fading fast and so was Bella. Hopefully the tour will revitalize us so we could hopefully go to Golden Gate Park. That way we could spend all day at Muir Woods tomorrow. The tour ended and we got off the trolley. Bella was still tired, but wanted to go to Golden Gate Park. I suggested we eat a meal, sitting at a restaurant, so we could recuperate some of our energy. We were both dressed casually so we decided to go to Bubba Gump’s Shrimp Co. Being so close to the water had to ensure that the seafood was going to be fresh.

Finishing dinner, we caught a cab to go to Golden Gate Park. We walked through the beautiful park, taking pictures and just being two people in love. Bella was fairly quiet and I knew it was due to the fact that after Easter, I’d be heading back to Brazil. I hated leaving her, but from the conversations I’d had with almost everyone in my family, the resort needed my help. As we were walking, my cell phone rang from my pocket. “Hello?” I asked, not looking at the caller ID.

“Mr. Cullen? This is Rebecca Michaelson with Remax,” she said quietly. “You recently put in an offer on a home?”

“Yes. The owners came back with a counter offer, which we hadn’t heard back from them,” I answered.

“Well, I’m calling to inform you that the family has accepted your counter offer,” Rebecca replied, her voice filled with excitement. “However, things need to move quickly. The house needs to be closed on before the end of the month.”

“But, we got it?” I asked.

“You got it, Mr. Cullen. Congratulations! If you could swing by the office sometime on Monday…”

“That might be a problem, Ms. Michaelson. I’m not in Seattle at the moment. I’m on a business trip in San Francisco and I will not be back until late on Thursday,” I explained. Bella poked me, holding up a note. “You could fax the paperwork to the Hotel Palomar. That’s where I’m staying.”

“I’ll do that,” Rebecca said. “Expect it this evening. Again, congratulations, Mr. Cullen and to Mrs. Cullen as well.”

“Thank you,” I beamed excitedly. Hanging up the phone, I turned to my girl. “We got the house.”

“Are you serious?” she squealed. I nodded, pulling her into my arms. She jumped up and down, kissing every inch of my face that she could. “I never thought that we’d get it. With the lag in between our counter offer and their approval, I was ready to start looking again. What did the realtor say?”

I relayed everything that Rebecca explained to me. Bella was definitely panicking with the timeline, but at least I’d be there for the paperwork and hopefully the beginnings of renovations. There weren’t many, but some. We found a bench overlooking a small stream and devised a plan of attack. At twilight, we head back to the hotel, which has a thick envelope for me at the front desk. Heading up to our room, we poured over the paperwork. The family was moving overseas which meant the expedited closing. It didn’t matter to me since I was paying for the house in full as a wedding present for my wife. Yes, she was getting it a few months early, but knowing that we had a place to stay when we came to visit Charlie, Renee and all of Bella’s friends, and the look of absolute joy in my fiancée’s meant the world to me.

After reading and re-reading the paperwork, we signed in the appropriate spots. I carried down the stack of papers to the business center and faxed it back to Rebecca. When I went back upstairs, Bella was curled on our bed and she was down for the count. I was right behind her, exhausted and sore from the walking and sexing. Using my own computer, I rented a car for the rest of our trip and looked up directions to Muir Woods. With that, I crawled into bed, curling around my girl and sleeping hard.

xx AIDA xx

Muir Woods was magical and mind boggling. I had never, ever seen any trees that big in my life. I felt so small and it was almost claustrophobic. Bella was happily snapping pictures, wishing she could have brought her nicer camera to get some panoramic shots but she made do with her little point and shoot.

The next day, we drove to the pier for our trip to Alcatraz. That place was creepy. I couldn’t imagine being an inmate in there. The cells were disgusting. There was no privacy and being on an island in the bay freaked me out. I made a vow to never fall into a life of crime because if the other prisons in the U.S. were like this, I’d have a heart attack. My OCD-like tendencies yearned for some bleach and a scrub brush.

God, I’m weird.

Monday evening, Bella and I went to China Town for dinner. At the suggestion of the concierge, we went to The House. It was an Asian fusion restaurant. Almost everything came highly recommended and we left there stuffed to the gills with fresh seafood, angus steak and wasabi noodles, which were to die for. After dinner, we walked around Chinatown, ducking into the little shops and purchasing knick knacks for our new home. We decided that our bedroom in Seattle was going to have a Zen, Asian flare to it. Shipping several larger items to the apartment in Seattle, we went back to the hotel and again, fell asleep relatively early.

The next morning, I checked us out of the hotel. We got into our rental Jeep and drove up to Napa Valley to the Milliken Creek Spa and Resort. It was almost a two hour drive up to Napa Valley. Bella had scheduled some spa treatments for both of us for today once we arrived and then we were doing a tour of Napa Valley, using the Wine Train. My girl drove us up to the resort while I just watched the scenery whiz by.

“I spoke to my parents,” Bella said, reaching across the console. “They are thrilled with the house. They drove past it and were in love with it, wanting it for themselves.”

“Well, it’s our little love nest,” I snickered, kissing her knuckles.

“I also told them about Tyler and seeing him,” she said. “My dad wanted to come down here, castrate the guy with a rusty spork, but my mom was proud that I didn’t cause him physical bodily harm.”

“Would you?” I asked.

“Right after the wedding, yeah. I wanted to hurt him so badly,” Bella mused. “Now? I can see he’s happy and I know that I wasn’t the right person for him. You were right in saying that his loss was your gain.” I smiled crookedly at her. “I heard you say that as I was walking back.”

“It’s definitely my gain, love. If I hadn’t met you…” I trailed off.

“I know, baby,” she said, caressing my jaw with her fingers. “Now, the rest of our time in California is going to be spent spoiling you. You’ve worked your ass off and it’s my way of congratulating you.” She reached behind her seat, tossing something into my lap. “Front page of the technology section. Billy sent down Sunday’s paper with his review of your game.”

I quickly found the technology section, greedily reading the review of my game. Billy’s review was amazing. I was shocked at the sheer amount of positive things he wrote about it. He also included quotes from gamers at the conference, positive remarks from Jane and other New Moon executives and amazing things about my presentation on Wednesday. “Wow.”

“Every paper, as far as I’ve been told, have similar write ups about you, Edward. You’re the ‘Golden Boy’ of the conference. I’m shocked that Jane hasn’t called you with all of the requests for interviews and such,” Bella said. “Then again, she’s dealing with the BS from the cop guy.”

“What is up with that?” I asked.

“According to Mandy, he’s all pissed off that New Moon was setting him up to fail,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “His game, according to the people I spoke with, was dated and borderline pornographic. In addition to that, the game itself was not well executed and the animations were not clean. He got ripped apart. The game will not sell because you have to have an ID to purchase it and it’s expensive. He’s suing New Moon for some trumped up, bullshit case. From what I understand, Jane and the company are not going to let this guy slander their name.”

“What are they going to do?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Mandy and Jane left before I could find out,” Bella shrugged. The GPS on her phone pinged, telling her to turn. “Oooh, we’re getting close.”

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to a rustic but romantic looking resort. It actually looked like a large mansion with several smaller buildings surrounding it. Parking the car, Bella and I get out of the Jeep and walk into the main building. She checks us in, smiling widely as she reads over the treatments she has planned for us. The receptionist handed Bella two keys and directed us to our room, which was in the main building. Our bags would be brought up by the bellhop. However, we were instructed to go up to our room, remove our clothes and put on a bathrobe for couple’s massage.

I’d rather remove my clothes for a sensual massage with my girl on top of me, rolling her hips over my cock.

 _Stop it. Perv boy, she’s still sore and you’re going to have somebody in your room in a few moments to rub your muscles. Having a hard on is_ not _advisable._

“I see your ‘o’ face, Edward. We’ll have some fun later on tonight in the hot tub outside of our suite,” Bella said, pulling me up to the room. _Hot tub?_ “God, you’re so predictable. I love you, though,” she giggled, pushing me inside. On the king-sized bed were two white fluffy robes. Bella gave me a wink, stripping out of her clothing. She tossed them onto the bed and slowly picked up the robe, leaving it undone. Her beautiful body was framed by the white terrycloth and I felt myself become hard. “Edward, they masseurs will be here in five minutes.”

“I can work with that,” I said, removing my own clothes and picking her up, pinning her between the door and my body. “Hold on tight, babe.” Pressing my cock inside of her tight pussy, I pounded into her relentlessly as we kissed hungrily. Bella’s fingers were scratching my back as I brought her closer and closer to the brink. With a grunt, I came inside of her as she bit down on my neck, trying not to scream. Slumping to the ground, I buried my nose in her hair.

“You are insatiable, Mr. Cullen,” Bella giggled.

“And you’re part vampire,” I said, pulling back. I touched my neck, almost expecting there to be blood on my fingers. I only felt an indent where she bit down. “Damn.”

Bella checked my neck, frowning a little bit. “I’m sorry, Edward. There’s probably going to be a bruise.”

“A hickey,” I snorted. “I feel like I’m in high school.”

“Well, I’m wearing your mark,” she said, wiggling her left hand in my face.

“That you are,” I said, helping her up. She darted to the bathroom to clean up quickly. When she came back out, the masseurs had set up two tables on the patio of the suite. We were given a glass of champagne and enjoyed nearly two hours of being massaged into goo.

Once they left, Bella was taken to get waxed and buffed. I was going to get a shave and some manly facial. An hour later, we were back in our room with a table set up on the patio where the massage tables had been. There was an appetizer, main course and dessert set up in chafing dishes inside of the room. Wine was chilling in a bucket outside. I decided to keep things casual and dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I opened up the wine bottle and Bella came into the room. She was fresh faced and blushing. “You look comfy, Edward,” she said, gesturing to my loungewear.

“You can look comfy, too. I packed a blue nightie in your bag, along with a matching robe,” I said. She nodded, twisting her hair into some complicated bun. Finding the La Perla nightie, she gave me a wink, ducking into the bathroom. I poured her a glass of wine and sat down out on the patio. A few moments later, Bella came out. Her skin was glowing from within and the nightie hugged her every curve. _I am one lucky bastard._ She gave me a seductive smile, gliding to me and sitting down my lap. “There’s another chair.”

“You’re far more comfy, Edward,” she said, taking my wine glass and sipping the chardonnay. “Oooh, that’s delicious.”

“It is,” I said, snatching my wine glass back. “I poured you your own.” She giggled, sipping her own glass. She sighed contentedly, leaning against my body. I idly held her, tracing circles on her bare thigh. “Did you know that this room they put us in is the Elopement room?’

“Maybe we should just do it,” Bella said, one side of her mouth quirking up. “Elope?”

“Tempting,” I said, threading my fingers with hers and toying with her engagement ring. “As much as I want you to be my wife and for us to be bound forever, I’m certain you want your dad to give you away, share that special moment with your mom as you put on your dress and celebrate with our friends and family.”

She huffed out a breath, moving closer. “You’re right,” she said. “I just like it when you call me Mrs. Cullen.”

“Really, Mrs. Cullen?” I snickered. “Because I’ll do it as much as you want me to.”

“But it’s weird, Edward. I’m not your wife. I’m still Bella Swan,” she frowned. “God, this conversation is dumb.”

“No, it’s not,” I argued. “I can’t wait until we’re married and I’m so proud that you want to have my name.”

“I’m proud to be with you, Edward. You’re smart, funny, handsome and just amazing,” she breathed. “July can’t come soon enough. I swear.” I nodded against her shoulder, kissing her fragrant skin. We stayed huddled together until my stomach growled. “Damn, Edward. Are you harboring grizzlies in there?”

“Fucking you against the door took a lot out of me,” I quipped. Bella rolled her eyes. Patting her ass, I urged her to get up so we could make ourselves a plate. We shared a meal of salmon, roasted potatoes, asparagus, and salad. Bella ate on my lap, still claiming that I was more comfortable than the chair. After dinner, we watched the sun dip lower in the horizon. Bella shivered and I suggested we go inside. She just smirked, getting up from my lap and tossing her nightie onto the empty chair. _She’s going to kill me_. In all her naked glory, she went into the hot tub, flicking the water to me.

“Water’s great, baby,” she purred.

In a nanosecond, I was in the hot tub with my girl. She kissed me deeply as she straddled my waist. We didn’t make love in the hot tub. Just fooled around but it was amazing to be out in the open air, seeing my girl fall apart. Carrying her inside, I did make sweet love to her on the fluffy, inviting bed. She was so beautiful. Her brunette hair was a halo on the white pillows, making her look like an angel.

We fell asleep just before dawn, clinging to each other.

After three snoozes and two wake up calls, we dragged our bodies out of bed to get ready for the Wine Train. Based on the dark circles under Bella’s eyes and the soreness I was feeling, I was ready to say ‘fuck it’ and sleep all day. But, Bella wanted to go. I chuckled to myself that I’d need to have a vacation from my vacation. However, I was smooth sailing until I was going to fly out after Easter. The only big thing coming up was the closing of the house. I could sleep and be a total bum.

I knew I wouldn’t, but the option was there.

The Wine Train was amazing. Bella was definitely lit by the time we got back to the spa. We had also ordered several cases of wine, shipping them to Charlie and Renee and a few to us as well. Back at the resort, Bella and I ate some greasy hamburgers, trying to absorb some of the alcohol, before going to bed. We had to get up early to drive back to San Francisco, return the rental car and board our flight home.

As we sat on the tarmac, waiting for our turn to take off, Bella sighed. “Is it sad that I don’t want to be flying to Seattle?”

“No. I’ve enjoyed our time here, but I miss my bed in Brazil,” I snickered.

“Soon, though,” she said, leaning her head against mine.

“Very soon,” I smiled, kissing her forehead. I just had a lot of work to do before it was a reality. With the time on Isle Esme, I had no doubt that it would happen. I just couldn’t wait.

I couldn’t wait to prove to my father that I wasn’t a fuck up.

I couldn’t wait to restart my life in Brazil with Bella by my side.

I couldn’t wait to build a home with my wife.

I couldn’t wait to have a family.

I couldn’t wait to officially call Bella ‘Mrs. Cullen.’

Yep, I couldn’t wait.

**A/N: Edward is a bit of a cheeseball at the end. But, I love him. We’re switching back to Bella next chapter. We’re going to be closing on the new house (pictures of that will be posted on my blog and tumblr). We’re also going to be separating our two favorite love birds.**

**Now, I’ve got a shit-ton of pictures with this bad boy. Some of them are from the conference. Some of them are from their travels. None of them are pervy. Well, one is _kind of_ pervy. That’s the picture of Bella’s nightie. All of them will be on my tumblr and blog (links for both are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We’re a lot of fun! :-)**

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	30. Home is Where the Edward is...What?

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**We’re switching back to Bella next chapter. We’re going to be closing on the new house (pictures of that will be posted on my blog and tumblr). We’re also going to be separating our two favorite love birds.**

**Chapter Thirty: Home is Where the Edward Is…What?**

**BPOV**

“You know, the article gets written when your fingers are moving over the keyboard,” quipped Marcus.

I jumped, looking up at him. I shook my head, furrowing my brow. “What?”

“You were spacing out, Bella,” he said, sitting down in my cubicle. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just stressing out of the closing at the end of the week,” I said, giving him a sheepish grin. “And Edward’s impending departure.”

“When does Romeo go back to that tropical island?” Marcus asked.

“He leaves the Monday after Easter. I’ve roughly got a month with him before he’s going to go,” I frowned. Shaking my head, I turned to my friend and editor-in-chief of the paper. “I’m guessing that this is more than just a wakeup call for me, hmmm? What’s up, buttercup?”

“You are correct, Miss Swan. Come with me. We’re going to lunch,” he said, handing me my purse and jacket.

“What would your wife say?” I teased, walking to the elevator. Marcus snorted. We got onto the elevator, riding down to the main level. We chatted about some of the stories that were assigned for tomorrow’s edition of the paper and the new online, interactive edition of the paper that went live last week. Edward helped with that launch, smoothing out some edges with the tech department. Marcus drove us to a nearby café and we sat down, ordering some drinks. I was perusing the menu, trying to figure out Marcus’s M.O. for our little lunch date. “Dude, seriously, what’s up?”

“Let’s order our lunch first and then I’ll tell you, Miss Impatient,” Marcus snickered. I rolled my eyes, focusing on the menu to pick a meal. The waitress came and we ordered. Once she left, I stared at Marcus, encouraging him to spill the beans. “Okay, Bella. Do you remember the story you wrote on domestic abuse?”

“The one I got yelled at and almost suspended for?” I deadpanned.

“Uh, yeah,” Marcus chuckled. “Well, I had Miranda read it. She was impressed and she submitted it for the Seattle Newsroom Awards, as a nominee.”

“Weren’t the nominations due in January?” I asked.

“They were and she submitted it just under the wire,” Marcus explained. “Typically, there are five stories that are accepted as nominees. I’m pleased to say that your story on domestic abuse is one of them.”

“What?” I squeaked.

“You are nominated for feature of the year for your piece on domestic abuse, Bella. Congratulations,” Marcus smiled, sipping his coffee. “Oh, here’s your invitation to the award ceremony.” He handed me an envelope with my name written on it with a frilly, elegant script. “It’s at the W Hotel in Seattle. I’m invited, along with Miranda and another nominee, Brayden, for his piece on high school students and their use of steroids.”

I opened the invitation, looking for the date. I tried to smile, but failed. It was a month after Edward left for Brazil, in the middle of May. “This is great, Marcus. Thank you,” I said, tucking the invite into my purse.

“Why are you not happy? This is huge, Bella!” Marcus squeaked.

“I know it’s huge, but Edward won’t be there,” I sighed, picking at the paper napkin on the table. “I’m proud of my work on the story and happy that I got nominated, but the person that supported me when all that shit went down with the douchenozzle won’t be there for the ceremony.”

“Maybe he can fly back?” Marcus said.

“Perhaps,” I shrugged. “When do I need to respond?”

“Beginning of May,” Marcus said. “You can bring up to four other people, besides yourself. Invite your parents if Edward is unavailable or the girl that you and Edward helped that was the inspiration for the article.”

“Okay,” I said, giving him a smile. “Thank you, Marcus, for everything you’ve done this year.”

“For one of my best writers? Anything,” he said. “Now, how’s your new house?”

“It’s big. Huge, really. It’s almost a mansion in Bainbridge,” I said, my eyes widening. “Edward is buying it for me for his wedding present to me. I personally think it’s too much, but Edward, he’s stubborn. He won’t take no for an answer.”

“The man is buying you a house,” Marcus snorted. “He’s more than just stubborn. He’s head over heels for you.”

“As I’m head over heels for him, too,” I blushed. “He’s everything to me and I can’t imagine not being with him. I don’t want him to go to Brazil, but he has to. He has so many things to do before we move back there…permanently…oh, shit!”

“What do you mean?” Marcus asked, his brow arching. “Moving back there?”

“Crap. I wanted to wait before I told you,” I said, shrinking in my seat.

“Explain, Bella,” Marcus said.

“Okay, okay,” I grumbled. “With everything that has happened with Alec and all that crap, my drive for journalism has significantly dwindled. Obviously, I’m doing my job and doing it to the best of my ability, but I just don’t have that ambition to continue. Then, when Edward proposed to me, everything made sense. I didn’t want to continue living up here because our lives are down there. Edward’s in charge of a multi-million dollar resort and he’s amazing at what he does. His family is down there. I found my happiness down there. The man I love more than my own life…”

“When were you planning on giving your notice?” Marcus frowned.

“End of May, beginning of June,” I said. “I have to finish out my lease and then I’m moving down to Brazil, permanently. I have a plan and everything for what I want to do…Marcus, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, Bella. I’m upset more than anything,” he said, scrubbing his face. “I’m upset because my best writer is moving away. I’m upset because my partner in crime, the person who kept me sane during this whole Alec debacle is not going to be in her cube anymore. Is there nothing that I can do to make you stay?”

“No, Marcus,” I said. “My place is with Edward, on the island. I love it there. It’s what I need to revitalize my career. I’m helping out as the concierge and wedding planner once I get back from my honeymoon. Rosalie, Edward’s sister-in-law, is pregnant and is taking some time off to be with the baby. I’m doing her job until Rose decides to come back or they find someone who is more suitable for the position. When that happens, I’ll probably do something else at the resort, or run a travel blog. I just can’t stay here. Seattle isn’t home anymore. I’ll miss it, but my heart is with the man who captured it on a tropical island off the coast of Brazil.”

“I’m confused, though. If you are planning on living on the island, why did you and Edward buy a house?” Marcus asked.

“So, we didn’t have to worry about putting out my parents when we come up and visit. Our plan is to live on the island a majority of the year, but for several months, we’ll be back up here to see my family and friends,” I explained.

“Okay,” Marcus said, furrowing his brow. “I have a counter proposal for you, Bella. I do _not_ want to lose you. You are an amazing journalist. I’ll keep you on the payroll but as a freelance writer. All I need from you is a handful of articles a month. It won’t be the same as your salary, but I’ll get to keep you.”

“Let me think about it,” I said. “It would be hard to write about the goings-on in Seattle when I’m living in another hemisphere.”

“It could be a travel column or a world news column. We’ll work out the details later, but consider it,” Marcus pleaded with me. The waitress brought our food and we dug in. Well, Marcus dug in. I just picked at my soup and salad. I hated causing conflict and my resignation from the paper was conflict. “Bella, stop obsessing.”

“I just hate making you upset, Marcus,” I muttered.

“Who am I to make you choose between the love of your life and your job?” he asked, his eyes softening. “Ideally, I’d like to keep you on as a freelance journalist, but I’ll understand if that’s not what you want. To be quite honest, I was a bit spent after the Alec thing, too. However, my new position has definitely infused me with _something_. Think about my offer, Bella. You don’t have to make any decisions now, but just consider it.”

“Okay,” I said, melting against my seat.

“Now, eat your lunch, Bella. I don’t want Edward getting all worried that you’re stressing out and not feeding yourself,” Marcus snickered.

“Got it, boss,” I smiled, digging into my meal.

The rest of my day went by uneventfully. I managed to finish my story for tomorrow’s edition and got my next assignment from Miranda. I spoke with her briefly, thanking her for her nomination for the Newsroom Award. She beamed excitedly and said that I had a good chance of winning. I wondered if Marcus spoke to her about my decision, but based off her friendly attitude, he hadn’t. He did say that he wouldn’t say anything until it came closer to my last day, which was a week before Edward’s birthday. I wanted to be down on the island by his thirtieth birthday, giving him the ride of his life.

When I got home from work that night, I found Edward in the living room. He was on the phone and typing simultaneously. “Okay, Jane,” he said. “I’ll try to see if I can swing it, but I don’t know. Yes, I understand that the game is taking off and that it’s broken records, but I’m already down in Brazil that week. Let me check to see if it’s feasible. I’ll let you know. Thanks.” He hung up the phone, tossing it onto the couch. He looked up and gave me a tired grin. “Hey, gorgeous girl.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked, slipping off my heels and snuggling into his lap.

“Well, I’ve been on and off the phone all day. We have our appointment for the closing. It’s at two at a title company near your office on Friday. I’ll pick you up on my way there,” Edward said.

“Do I need to bring anything?” I asked.

“Just a pen, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred, nuzzling my neck. I melted against his chest. “Afterward, we can go over to the house and check it out. The family has already signed the paperwork and is out of the house. Once we sign everything, the home is ours.”

“Wow! That’s exciting,” I said, threading my fingers with his. “I can’t wait to start moving in and making it ours.”

“Hmm, me too, love,” he replied, kissing my nose. “We can probably discuss the renovations we want and get the ball rolling on that.”

“Who else were you on the phone with, besides Jane?” I asked.

“I was on and off the phone with Alice and Rose, discussing things that need to be done down at the resort. In addition to that, Victoria tried to get back on the island. A newer employee allowed her on the ferry to the island and she was promptly found and escorted off. She threw a bitch fit,” Edward snorted humorlessly.

“There’s something about the woman that I do not trust. She’s going to do something. I just know it,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s working with James and Zafrina and she’s besties with your ex-girlfriend, Lauren.”

“Ugh, that would be hell,” Edward groaned. “Pray that is _not_ the truth, gorgeous girl.” He slipped his fingers underneath my sweater and idly scratched my back. “The final phone call, you heard. Jane said that my game is getting critical acclaim and she wants me to attend an international gaming conference in Leipzig. However, it’s a week after I arrive in Brazil. I would hate to get there, start working and then leave immediately for this conference. I feel like I’m giving my family the shaft because of this game…”

“I’m certain they’ll understand,” I said, caressing his cheeks.

“I’m trying to work it out that I can do a webcast or Skype conference, but Jane is adamant that I be there. In person.”

“Is there something in your contract that you have to make these appearances?” I asked.

“No, but I feel compelled to go since Jane and the company have done so much for me,” Edward groaned, leaning back on the couch and crushing me to his chest. “I’m so torn…but enough about me. What about you? How was your day, my brilliant fiancée?”

“Interesting,” I chuckled, leaning my head against his shoulder. “Let get something.” I got up off his lap and pulled out the invitation to the Newsroom Awards. “Do you remember the article I wrote after Becca was beat to a bloody pulp by James?”

“Yeah,” Edward frowned. “Didn’t Alec make a big stink about that?”

“He did, but Marcus gave it to my current editor and she submitted it to the Newsroom Awards as a potential nominee. Marcus took me out to lunch and told me that the story is up for feature of the year,” I said.

“Wow, Bella. You sound about as enthused as someone saying they are getting a root canal,” Edward deadpanned. “This is awesome!” He hugged me closely and kissed my lips.

“Look at the date, Edward,” I said, trying to keep my emotions at bay. _Why am I so upset about this? Edward would still support me even if he wasn’t there._

“Oh,” he murmured, holding me closer. “Now, I’m really regretting my decision to go back down to the island. I can always stay up here…”

“No, you have things that you need to do down at the resort. Don’t stay here because I’m being irrationally emotional,” I said.

“I will try, _try_ to get up to be there for you. I can’t say yes or no because I don’t know what I need to do until I get down to the resort. It could an easy fix and I’m back here in a couple of weeks. However, it could be a madhouse and I need to stay down there until our wedding,” Edward murmured. He kissed my temple and held me close. “Now, my beautiful girl, let me take you out tonight to celebrate your nomination. I’m proud of you and even if I can’t be there, I want to show you how much.”

xx AIDA xx

On Friday, I dressed somewhat casually in a pair of dark pair of skinny jeans and a mint colored off the shoulder shirt. I kept my hair down and grabbed my bag and a gold purse before leaving. Edward kissed me before as I got out of his car, reminding me that he was picking me up at half past one. The morning was spent researching another story that I wanted to have finished by next week for the feature in the Sunday paper. I also edited another story that I was submitting before I left after lunch.

Once I got back from lunch with Paul, I submitted my story. I was going to pick up the phone to interview one of my subjects for my upcoming feature, but a pair of strong hands covered my eyes. “Guess who?” purred my favorite voice.

“I don’t know,” I quipped. “I was expected my other boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Edward laughed, turning me around.

“I’m kidding. You’re the only one for me,” I said, standing up and hugging him close. “You’re early.”

“Oh, Marcus asked me to come in and do some work on the website, installing upgrades to your computers and stuff. I don’t know what you all will do when I’m gone,” he snickered.

“Resort to calling some tech support company that’s expensive as sin,” I said, wrinkling my nose.

“Oh, I’m expensive. Each time I walk through the doors of the tech department, it’s a five hundred dollar minimum fee. However, Marcus trusts me and he knows I’ll get the job done on the first try. The previous company was lazy and they did not do their jobs as efficiently as me. Even though I’m expensive, I’m saving the paper more money because my repairs are more lasting,” he said. “Are you ready, love?”

“Let me just save my work, okay?”

He nodded and sat down in my cubicle. I saved my work and logged off my computer. Tossing my stuff into my bags, I turned to face my fiancé. “Ready?” I asked. He smiled warmly, offering me his hand. Threading my fingers with his, I waved at Miranda as we were leaving and got into his car. We drove ten minutes to a small building, checking in with the receptionist. She called the closing agent and said that he’d be with us in a few minutes. He was finishing up with another client.

Edward held my hand, idly playing with my druzy ring as we waited for our agent to meet us in the lobby. Twenty minutes later, an older gentleman came out and greeted us. Following him back to the room, he went over the paperwork. We signed our names over a million times, it seemed. An hour later, we were the owners of five bedroom, three and half bath home in Bainbridge that had a pool and a built-in fire pit. The agent handed us a large file folder with everything related to the house, the garage door openers, four sets of keys and a bottle of wine from the previous owners. With a firm handshake, we left the title building and drove to our new home.

Quasi home.

Part-time home?

We parked in the driveway, staring at the beige two story house. “Here are the keys, love. You get to do the honors,” he said.

“Oh, no. You funded this thing. You open the door,” I giggled, closing his fingers around the keys.

“Bella, my love, I’m carrying you over the threshold. My hands are full,” he snorted, arching a brow. He placed the keys in my hands, staring into my eyes. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper from the intensity of his stare. He chuckled, kissing me softly before getting out of the car. He helped me out of the passenger seat and we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. “I love you, Bella. Happy early wedding present.”

“Very early,” I said, kissing his cheek.

“Go ahead, Mrs. Cullen,” he said, gesturing to the door. With an excited grin, I put the key into the door and with a flick of my wrist, opened the lock. I did the same for the deadbolt, pushing open the door. Edward picked me up easily, his eyes darkening and his smile elated beyond belief. “Welcome home, my Bella.” With a deliberate step, he walked into the house. The overwhelming smell of Pine Sol attacked our noses. It was quite pungent, but at least we knew they cleaned. He placed me on my feet and closed the door. “It’s awesome. We’re home owners.”

“It’s shocking really. We have so much to do,” I murmured, walking around the living room. “This color has to go.”

“Not a fan of the rust?” he chuckled.

“Red, yes. Rust…blah. Too close to orange,” I snickered.

“My hair is orange,” Edward laughed, running his hand through his disheveled locks.

“Come here, Cullen,” I said, dragging him into the downstairs bathroom. It was painted the same color as the living room. “Yes, we need to paint. Blah. Anyhow, this is orange.” I gestured to the walls. “What you have, my sexy man, is not orange. You have a brownish, bronzeish, coppery color with blonde highlights. Most women would pay to get hair color like this. Many do! Myself included.”

“Okay, okay. I don’t have orange hair,” Edward snickered, dragging me out of the bathroom. “Now, Let’s go through each of these rooms and write down what changes we want. I would like to start interviewing contractors and painters sometime next week, starting renovations as soon as possible.”

The next two hours were spent going over our desired changes, most of which were just changing wall colors. We did decide to completely change the master bathroom, which had carpeting on the floor and redo the kitchen, opening it up and making it bigger. We also wanted to finish the basement. My furniture from the apartment would be placed down there and the rest of our home would get a complete makeover, a present from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. The only thing about the house that wasn’t going to be changed was the outside. The landscaping and décor around the pool was gorgeous. We decided to leave that as is, focusing our attention on the interior.

I was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, looking over the proposed changes for the house. I was excited but freaking out about the cost. _A Viking stove? Granite counter tops?_ “Give me that, gorgeous girl,” Edward said, tossing it onto the counter opposite of me. “I can see those dollar signs passing through your head. Do. Not. Worry. About. It.”

“I’m trying,” I said, biting my lip.

“What can I do to keep you from freaking out?” Edward asked. “Hide the receipts? Lie? Fuck you on this counter?”

“Holy hell,” I whimpered. “Blunt much?”

“I’ve been thinking about taking you in _our_ house as soon as you opened the door,” he growled. Edward pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, staring at me hungrily. His hands found the edge of my shirt and he pulled it over my head. He cupped my breasts, squeezing them with his hands. Whimpering, I arched my back so he could do more with his hands. His lips found my neck and he kissed my skin until he reached the swell of my boobs. Pulling me closer to him, he reached behind my back, flicking my bra open and tossing it onto the floor along with my shirt. Taking my breast into his mouth, he flicked and nibbled on my pebbled nipple.

“Edward,” I moaned, threading my fingers into his hair. He bit down on my nipple causing me to yelp quietly. Gently, he smoothed it with his tongue before laying me back on the counter. With a tender touch, he caressed every inch of my bare torso.

“I wish I had a camera,” he whispered. “Seeing you laid out on our counter…but I’d change one thing.” He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down along with my thong. “Now, it’s perfection. Seeing you naked in our home, dripping for me.”

“Fuck,” I breathed.

“I will, baby,” he said, spreading my legs. His fingers moved along my thighs, moving closer and closer to my slick folds. “I want to taste you on the counter. I want to feel you come around me, coating every inch of my face, my fingers and claiming this home as ours.” I sat up, kissing his lips as his fingers finally began their magic on my pussy. I rocked against his hand, needing more friction. Edward pulled away and he got on his knees, pulling me closer to the edge. Looking directly into my eyes, he took one long, torturous lick along my sex. My hands flew to his hair as I spread my legs further, pressing my pussy into his face. Edward held me tightly with one hand and eased his fingers inside of me with the other. His tongue flicked my clit before suckling it into his mouth. I was a whimpering, moaning mess, tugging on his messy hair. I could feel my body react to his attention to my pussy. I could also see it. My arousal was dripping down his arm and covered his face. The delightful ribbons of warmth cascaded throughout my body. I was getting close.

“Edward, I’m…fuck, MORE!” I pleaded.

“Lay back,” Edward commanded as he stood up. I did as he asked and he lifted my body off the countertop, burying his face between my legs. With the same hand that was curling inside of my pussy, he slid it inside of my ass, widening and massaging the puckered hole. I thrust my hands in my hair as I grunted with each thrust of his hand. Edward growled lowly, the vibrations reverberating inside of me. He added another finger to my ass and he thrust his tongue inside of my pussy. I circled my clit, needing to find my release. I was wound so tight. With a snarl, Edward nipped at my sex and I could feel the pulsations of my climax. I was sobbing with pleasure, wanting more from him. Like a lightning bolt, my body clenched around him and I felt every ounce of euphoria and ecstasy pulsing through my veins. Edward pressed a kiss to my clit before lowering me back onto the counter. I was boneless, completely boneless from my orgasm. “You alive, my love?”

“Seriously…death by orgasm,” I giggled, sitting up slowly. I pulled on his shirt, kissing his lips and tasting myself on his mouth. “Dangerous man.”

“Hmmmm, I’m not dangerous, love,” he chuckled. “I just love watching my fiancée fall apart and shatter from all of the loving that I give her. Can you handle more?”

“If you mean your cock, then yes,” I growled, unbuttoning his gray shirt and shoving it down his arms. He made quick work of his jeans, releasing his cock from its cotton prison.

Edward pulled me close and wrapped my legs around his waist. “Hold on, love,” he said, picking me up off the counter. I nodded, crashing my mouth against his. He carried me to the stairs and instructed me to get on my hands and knees. I did as I was asked and he didn’t waste any time slamming inside of me.

“Oh, FUCK!” I barked, bracing myself on the stairs. “Damn it, Edward, you’re so hard.”

“Only for you, Bella,” he growled, driving his steel hard cock in my pussy. “I love fucking you in _our_ house. Our place. Yours and mine.”

“Yes, baby,” I moaned, reaching between my legs and rubbing my clit, feeling his dick move in and out. His hands were gripping my hips, pulling me back to him as his own body thrust into me. He was claiming me and I loved it. I loved him. I adored it when he was sweet and reverent while we made love, cherishing me with his body. I enjoyed it when we had sex, just to feel closer to each other or to remind ourselves of what we had. But fucking? Edward deserves an award for fucking. He could bring me to new heights, soaring above the clouds when we fucked. It wasn’t often because he refused to go back to his old life of being a male slut. I knew he loved me and wanted to show it appropriately, but fucking had its merits and right now, I was enjoying them thoroughly.

“Bella, I’m so close. Feeling you from behind is amazing. You’re so fucking tight,” he growled, panting heavily. Leaning down, I felt his lips drag across my shoulders. The sound of his body slamming into mine was the only thing I heard and it drove me insane. I felt every inch of him, his entire body curling around me. “God!” he moaned.

“Let go, baby,” I said, clenching my pussy around his cock. “I know you want to. I’m with you. I’m there.”

“Not without you, love,” he said, his hand cupping my breast and twisting my nipple painfully. I gasped, looking back at him. His eyes were black fire, filled with such desire that I didn’t know if I could hold back from coming hard on his cock. “Baby, I can see it. Together, Bella.”

“Yes…” I hissed, feeling him grow within me and hitting that perfect spot that made me explode every time. He was so close to me and out of nowhere, he snarled. I could feel him pulsate inside of me and I screamed, allowing myself to just feel and lose myself in his release. His movements slowed, slipping out of me and collapsing on the stairs. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me against his sweaty chest. “I can’t wait to really christen this place. In a bed.”

“I’ll order one as soon as we get the colors we want for the walls, love,” he chuckled, burying his face in my hair. “Are we still going for Asian Zen?”

“Hmmmm, yeah,” I answered, hugging him close. “It’s either that or a red room of pain. Whipping benches, floggers, nipple clamps…”

“Would you be my Domme?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“Tan your hide for all of your transgressions?” I giggled. “Make you call me mistress?”

“I’d be your willing sex slave, Mistress Bella,” he said, kissing just behind my ear. “Your pleasure would be my number one priority. Seeing you lose yourself…”

“Maybe I’d want you to be my Dom,” I said.

“Perhaps, just being Edward and Bella works the best,” he replied thoughtfully. “There’s no harm in playing, but being with you without any pretenses, that means more to me than anything. I love and adore you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I said, brushing his hair from his face. “Now, how about we go out for dinner and then be truly domestic and go to Lowes to look at paint swatches?”

“It’s like you read my mind, Mrs. Cullen,” he laughed.

xx AIDA xx

The next few weeks were spent working at the paper during the day and checking the house at night. Edward had hired a contractor to do the upgrades to the kitchen, bathrooms and to finish the basement. They would be finished with the renovations, pending any major issues, by the beginning of June. We also purchased brand new furniture that had a traditional feel, but with a contemporary flare. The delivery of the furniture was scheduled before my departure to Brazil for our wedding. We would return to Seattle after our honeymoon, spending time with my family and friends, saying goodbye and whatnot before making our home down on the island.

While the contractors and painters were working on the house, Edward and I were working on the apartment. We were packing up his belongings to be shipped back to the island. That alone made me incredibly sad. I knew that our time together in Seattle was coming to an end. After Easter, which was a week away, he’d be on a flight down to Brazil to whip the resort back into tiptop shape and to repair the damage to the relationship with his father.

They still hadn’t spoken since New Year’s.

Edward did manage to get out of the gaming conference in Leipzig. He would do a Skype question and answer session and provide Jane with a sneak preview of the next chapter of the Elvendore saga. She wouldn’t leave him alone about going, but once he mentioned that it wasn’t included in his contract, she stopped her harassment. He did placate her with an interview for some gaming magazine and promised to attend the next international gaming conference. Unfortunately, he still didn’t know if he could come to the Newsroom Awards with me. I prayed that he would be able to, but was preparing for him not to be able to come, taking Becca, Charlie and Renee as my guests.

After discussing it with Edward and my family, I decided to take Marcus up on his offer and not _fully_ resign from the paper. I’d be hired as a freelance, contracted writer. My assignments would be chosen for me by Marcus or Miranda. I could submit as little as I wanted or inundate them with articles. My column would run in the Sunday paper in the front page section and would start after my birthday in September.

On Good Friday, Edward and I were at the house, checking the progress of the demolition and renovations. We walked into the kitchen and it was no longer a kitchen, but a mess. “In a way, I’m kind of sad, love,” he said, walking to where he had licked me to oblivion.

“Me, too,” I smirked. “It was my first orgasm in here and the counter is gone.”

“Well, it’s going to be replaced with a better counter and we can christen that,” Edward purred, waggling his brows.

“You are a perv,” I giggled, smacking his arm.

“But, I’m your perv. Come on. Let’s check the bathrooms and the painting,” he said, tugging me through the house and up the stairs. The guest bathroom was nearly finished. The floors were redone with a warm tile, going up the side of the bathtub. The cabinets were a deep cherry with granite countertops. On either side of the gold mirror, we had two sconces with golden lampshades that warmed up the entire room. Inside of the tub, we had granite tiles that were light beige and a warm brown, similar to the color on the floor. The walls were painted a soft golden color and all of the fixtures were a brushed bronze. The only thing that needed to be added was the light fixture above the shower and the towel rods. “I like how this turned out. Very elegant.”

“You picked almost everything,” I said, checking the sink to see if it worked.

“I went off your choice for the tiles, love,” he said, kissing my neck. “Let’s check the master bathroom.”

“I hope they pulled up the carpeting,” I grimaced. “Who puts carpeting in the bathroom? Rugs, I get. But the whole floor? Not so much. I mean, what happens if you pee all around the toilet because you’re having a drunk moment?”

“I would never do that, but I get what you’re saying,” Edward laughed, leading me to the master bathroom. In the bedroom, the beams we wanted added to the ceiling had been put up, along with a ceiling fan. The walls were painted a light mocha. Opposite one of the sets of windows, we had a built in added, with shelves and drawers. It was stained the same color as the beams. “I like that. I’m glad we added that.”

“Me, too,” I said, walking into the bathroom. “Thank GOD! No carpeting!” The beginning of the tiles were laid down on the floor. They were white granite with some decorative glass tile added at the corners. Our new cabinets and mirrors were already up, which were an off white, with a pearlescent sheen. The fixtures were going to be the same brushed bronze in the other bathroom with bronze handles on the doors and drawers of the cabinetry. On the floor of the bathroom held the specialty tile for the shower and going up the side of the tub. They were varying shades of gray, gold, pearl and a light slate blue.

“I can’t wait to see when this is done,” Edward said, picking up the tiles from the floor. “It’s already a hundred times better, but when it’s finished, it will be gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Come on. We do have a job to do. We have to decide what color to paint the basement. All of my furniture from the apartment is going down there, except the office stuff, which is going to be put in the loft up here.”

“Why not paint it similar colors to what you had in the apartment? They’re fun and whimsical,” Edward said.

“I don’t think so,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “My apartment was my fuck you to Tyler who was anti-color. I’ve outgrown the colors. Why not paint the walls beige or something?”

“Do you trust me?” Edward asked.

“Of course, I do,” I said, arching a brow.

“Then, let me figure out the basement. It will be awesome. We’ll have the couches, the bar, an extra bedroom and bathroom and a playroom for whatever children we have,” he said, smiling wistfully and placing his hand on my belly.

“You’re leaving on Monday, Edward. How can you…?” I asked.

“Trust me,” he said, kissing my lips. “Now, we have to go grocery shopping for the stuff you need for Easter, right?”

“Yeah. Mom wants me to make my hash brown casserole and a dessert. I may just pick up the damn dessert since most of my stuff is already packed for baking,” I said. “Are we done here?”

“Yep. I need to make a few phone calls, but I’ll do that while we’re shopping,” Edward said, leading me out of the bathroom and down the stairs. We went to the nearby grocery store, picking up the ingredients for the hash brown casserole and an apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Edward was on the phone the entire time, smiling like he had a secret but wouldn’t tell me.

The next day, we hung out with Angela, Jessica, Becca and Paul, along with their husbands or boyfriends at the Seattle Sculpture Park near Pike’s Place Market. Selfishly, I wanted to be with Edward, on my own since he was going to be leaving in two days, but Becca had arranged for this day for us. I hadn’t really spoken to her since Paul and Rob’s wedding. She had pulled me aside and was talking to me about her fears about making love with Daniel. They were going slowly due to Becca’s trepidation but she could tell that he was getting antsy for more.

“Becca, you need to talk to him,” I said.

“I know, but I’m afraid that if I say that I’m _not_ ready for sex, he’ll leave me,” Becca muttered.

“Has he said something to that effect?” I asked.

“No, but I’m not ready. Jimmy, James…whatever his name was…he was not…” she trailed off.

“Did he rape you?” I growled.

“No! Everything we did was consensual, but he was rough, Bells,” Becca said, playing with her fingers. “I’ve had to put the brakes on our fooling around when it became too much.”

“Again, Becca, you need to talk to him. How will Daniel know that you’re not ready or that you’re freaking out if you don’t communicate with him?” I chided gently.

“You’re right,” Becca said, looking over at her boyfriend who was talking to my fiancé. “I just am afraid that he’s going to realize that my ass is broken and probably won’t be fixed anytime soon.”

“You are not broken, Rebecca,” I snapped. “You were hurt by guys, but you are not broken. Sweetie, I love you and I know that you’re hesitant. Have you considered talking to someone?”

“I have. Daniel mentioned seeing a counselor because when he spent the night, I’d wake up screaming. I don’t remember it. He thinks I’m having night terrors. My counselor agrees,” Becca said. “I’ve yet to broach the topic of intimacy. I’m trying to get over what James did to me and how he isolated me from my friends, my family, my job…”

“He was a master manipulator, sweets,” I said, hugging my friend. She sniffled, laying her head on my shoulder. Daniel looked over at us and he frowned. I gestured for him to come over so he could comfort Becca. Immediately, he sat down on the other side of her.

“Becca, love?” he asked. “What is it?”

I went to leave, to give them privacy to talk, but Becca grasped my hand. “Bella, please stay?” she whispered.

“Becca, you need to do this on your own,” I soothed, wiping a tear away. “I’ll be over with Edward. Daniel will listen and you’ll go from there, okay?”

“Becca, what’s wrong? Talk to me, love,” Daniel pleaded. With him using those words, I knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was all in Becca’s mind that he was pulling away. “Please, baby?”

“I’ll check on you in a little bit,” I smiled, kissing her cheek and getting up to be with Edward. Reaching him, I snuggled into his embrace.

“Everything okay?” Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

“I hope so. Just hold me,” I whispered. He did, swaying with me as we looked at the sculptures. An hour later, Becca and Daniel joined us. Both had tears in their eyes, but were very cuddly with each other. I arched a brow. Becca grabbed my hand and told me about their conversation. Long story short, Becca explained her fears of intimacy. Daniel told her that he wasn’t going anywhere because he loved her more than anything in the world. They both decided to go to counseling together to help Becca get over her emotional and mental wounds left behind from James’ torment.

After we went out to dinner as a group, we all went our separate ways. I needed to make my hash brown casserole before tomorrow. I was abnormally clingy with Edward. He didn’t care, though. He welcomed it. He hated leaving as much as I didn’t want him to go. We were miserable, but his departure was needed for his family and the resort. We would be together for the rest of our lives after I arrived just prior to his birthday. It just sucked getting there.

Our lovemaking that night was slow and tender, trying to get as close as we could to each other. I thought my hurt would burst with the amount of adoration that I saw in Edward’s eyes while he slowly moved inside of me, sharing one body. When we fell asleep, there was no part of our skin that wasn’t touching. I held him so tightly, not wanting him to go.

The next day, we went over to my parent’s house with my casserole and the pie. I worked with my mom to make dinner while Edward and my dad were watching the Mariners on the television. “How are you doing, Bella?” Mom asked.

“Fine, I guess. I don’t want him to leave tomorrow, but we’re doing well other than that,” I murmured, cutting up the cucumbers for the salad.

“Have you heard about the award ceremony?”

“We won’t know anything until he actually gets down to the resort. His father, Carlisle and his sister, Alice, have been running things. Edward is very particular about how he runs things down there. From what I’ve heard, it may seem like he’ll be on the island until our wedding day,” I frowned.

“You’re moving into that house on your own?” Mom said, her brows furrowing.

“This will be an easy move. The stuff from the apartment is going to be set up in the basement while we ordered all new furniture for the rest of the house. And some of the stuff is going to be donated to Good Will. The bedroom set in the extra bedroom in the apartment has been mine since I was a girl,” I explained.

“Okay,” Mom huffed. “I just wish that Edward could help you move into the house.”

“He’s been in charge of the renovations. We went to look at it on Friday and it’s really coming together,” I smiled. “I’ll show you it next weekend.” She nodded. “What next?” We worked together to put on the meal, which was beef tenderloin, my casserole, asparagus and béarnaise sauce. Calling my dad and my fiancé, we sat down and dug into the meal. It was delicious and we all were stuffed when all was said and done.  Edward and my dad did the dishes while I vegged in the living room. Mom was hovering in the kitchen, making sure that the plates were put away properly.

Edward came into the living room, carrying two cups of coffee and a sheepish grin. “Your mom is pissed at me,” he chuckled, handing me the coffee.

“What did she do?” I asked.

“She read me the riot act about not being here while we move into the new house,” Edward cringed.

“Crap,” I snarled, getting up to bitch her out.

“Bella, come here…” Edward murmured, pulling me back onto his lap.

“She can’t just yell at you. You have a job to do,” I said, glaring at the kitchen.

“She did bring up some good points, my gorgeous girl,” he retorted, nuzzling my neck. “Before I leave tomorrow, I’m going to make arrangements for movers to handle everything in our apartment. You will not need to worry about a thing. All you have to do is sign for it. I may not be there, but I want to make this as easy as possible, baby.”

“You could just _stay_ up here,” I suggested.

“I could,” he sighed. “I want to. I never want to be without you, Bella, but if I didn’t have to do this, I’d be by your side. I have to go down there. I have to see what they did to my resort. I need to talk to my dad and try and salvage that relationship, if it’s possible.”

“I know, I know,” I grumbled, tucking my head underneath his jaw. He sat back, holding me in his lap.

“Just think of it this way, my love,” Edward began, “after this separation, we’ll be together. For the rest of our _lives_. You’ll be my wife and I’ll be your husband. We’ll get our happily ever after.”

“I just wish that life had a fast forward button,” I snickered. “Like DVR. I want to get past this separation so we can enjoy our happily ever after.”

“You’re not the only one. I just know that the next couple of months is going to be jam packed with work, both at the resort and for our wedding. I’m also afraid that my relationship with my father may not be repairable,” he grumbled. “And for some strange reason, I just know that something is going to happen with Victoria or something. I don’t know. It’s a funny feeling.”

“I hope she doesn’t do anything or that she falls into the Atlantic,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “The sharks may ignore her since she’s so plastic.”

“True,” Edward chuckled. “Bella, I know that being away from each other is going to be rough, but always know that I will love you, even when I’m six thousand miles away as much as I love you when I’m holding you in my arms. You’re my best friend, gorgeous girl. You’re my everything and I’m never going to stop loving you.”

“Promise?” I asked.

“Promise. I wouldn’t have put this gorgeous ring on your finger if I felt otherwise,” he said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips with his, curling up in his arms. We sat together until my mom called us for dessert. We shared a slice of pie and hung out with my parents until after the sun set. With a hug and kiss to both of them, we left my parents’ home, driving back to the apartment. Edward needed to finish packing and I had to steel myself for his impending departure.

That night, I didn’t sleep at all. I just stayed in Edward’s arms, holding him close and trying to memorize the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he breathed…I traced his face, feeling his soft skin. I ran my fingers through his riotous hair. I kissed every inch of his chest, barely managing to keep it together. I wasn’t ready to let him go.

Shortly before dawn, Edward woke up to my lips brushing his. He stared at me, wiping tears that were falling down my face. “My sweet girl,” he whispered.

“I’m not ready to let you go, Edward,” I sniffled. “I…”

“I know, love. I don’t want to leave. I can call, cancel my flight and stay with you, making love to you,” he murmured, kissing my lips.

“No. No, you have to do this. I’m just being an irrational, emotional mess,” I quipped, sitting up and wiping my tears away. “I’m just being selfish.”

“You’re not selfish, Bella. You’re selfless. I’ve never met someone as selfless as you,” he said, cradling my body to his. “Our time apart will go by quickly. It will be like you’ve hit the fast forward button on the DVR. I promise you that before you know it, you’ll be flying down for our wedding. On July Fourth, we’re going to say our vows and be bound together. Forever. Til death do us part.”

“Make love to me, Edward. I want to remember what it feels like with you inside of me,” I said. He didn’t respond, but he kissed me gently as his hands ran over my naked body. He tenderly caressed my breasts, working his way down to my sex. He languidly brought me to orgasm with his fingers, never removing his lips from mine. Pulling back, he maneuvered so he was in the cradle of my legs. His eyes were filled with love and sadness.

“I’ll always be with you, my Bella,” he murmured, sliding inside of me, filling me with his own body. “Just feel, my love. Feel all of my adoration for you.” He rolled his hips, plunging deep within my body. His hands were brushing my curls from my face while he held me close. “I love you with everything that I am. My heart will be empty without you. My soul will be searching for yours, but know that this separation is temporary. We will be together soon and I will always show you how much I love you. I promise you.”

“I love you, my Edward,” I said, gripping his hair and pulling him down to my mouth. He kissed me hungrily while his thrusts sped up, filling me deeply. Our orgasms were together. Edward held me as I sobbed against his chest, clutching his sweaty body to mine. We stayed huddled together, touching and caressing each other until Edward’s alarm went off. We went into the shower, kissing and hugging each other as the water poured over us. Once the water turned cold, we got out and Edward told me to just relax while he made me breakfast. I dressed in a pair of jeans and swiped one of Edward’s button down shirts. I finished packing up his toiletries, placing them in the large suitcase that was propped open on the floor.

Edward pulled me onto his lap as I was fussing with his clothes and nuzzled my neck. He put my breakfast on my lap and we shared it, eagerly enjoying the scrambled eggs and leftover hash browns from the casserole. “I called a moving company, my sweet girl,” Edward said once we finished our breakfast. “I scheduled everything for the beginning of June. That way, you have a month to get settled in the house before flying down to Brazil.”

I nodded stiffly. “Thank you, baby,” I whispered. I looked at him, seeing that he had tears in his eyes. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Two months. We can do this, right?”

“We can do this, Mrs. Cullen,” he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. “Now, I’ve got to finish packing and then we’ve got to go to the airport after we drop off my car at the house.”

“Do you need help?” I asked. He shook his head, patting my ass to get me off his lap. He finished packing and rolled his bags to the door. He also placed his laptop bag, a backpack and his ticket information on top. An hour later, we were parking my car and walking into the international terminal at SeaTac. I was gripping his hand, wishing I could go with him.

He checked his luggage, paying a hefty fee for the overstuffed bags. Receiving his boarding pass, we walked to the security check point. We were both quiet as we weaved through the line, bringing us closer to separation. Edward held me, his head leaning against my hair and his hands underneath my shirt, caressing my skin just above my waistband of my jeans. Just before he was called, Edward took my face in his hands. “Regardless of how far apart we are, my Bella, I love you,” he whispered before kissing me, his mouth plundering mine. I whimpered, clutching his t-shirt and wanting to crawl up his muscular body. “I’ll call as soon as I land in Brazil, my beautiful girl. Promise me that you will be okay.”

“I will. I promise,” I sniffled. “I love you, Edward. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Not as much as I’ll miss you, my gorgeous girl,” he said, kissing me again. “I love you and I’ll see you soon, baby.”

“Our wedding,” I said, smiling softly.

“Our wedding,” he replied, hugging me to his body. “Be safe and I love you.” He kissed me once more and walked to the security checkpoint. I stumbled out of the line, watching him as he walked away from me. Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart stammered in my chest. This was torture, watching him go away. With a sob, I walked to a nearby bench and lost my composure. I felt like half of my soul was missing without him near me. My cell phone beeped from my purse. I pulled it out, seeing a new text from Edward.

_I love you more than my own life. Leaving you is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. My life, my body, my heart and my soul are yours, Mrs. Cullen. We will be reunited and after that, we’ll be together. Forever. ~ Edward_

It was official…my home was with Edward. He was my home. He was my love and my best friend. I prayed that our time apart would fly by, but in the back of mind…I knew it wouldn’t.

_You are my home, Edward. You know the phrase, home is where the heart is? Well, you’re my heart, soul and love. Home is where my Edward is…I love you and I miss you. Have a safe flight ~ Bella_

**A/N: Yes, I separated them again. It goes with my _plan_. Now, do you think Edward will be back for the Newsroom Awards? Let me know what you think. Pictures of the Seattle house, pre-renovations, are up on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be Edward and his return to the island. Some blasts from the past will be making their return. Do you think that Edward will reconcile with his father? Again, let me know what you think! Leave me some love!**

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be Edward and his return to the island. Some blasts from the past will be making their return. Do you think that Edward will reconcile with his father?**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Isle of Craziness**

**EPOV**

“What crack was I smoking leaving her?” I grumbled from my seat in first class. We were somewhere over Central America. My chest was hollow and empty. I wanted to beg and plead with the pilots to turn the plane around so I could go back to my fiancée. For certain a U.S. Air Marshal would arrest my ass and I’d be sent to Guantanamo Bay for suspected terrorism. I tugged on my hair, shifting in my seat again and staring out the window. _When are we landing? I need to call my girl._ I could have used the satellite phone, but decided against it.

“Sir, do you want an extra pillow?” asked a busty flight attendant. She was looking at me like I was dinner, licking her lips and undressing me with her eyes. I felt strangely violated.

“A blanket would be great,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. _Don’t look at me, skank._ She smiled, standing back up and walking to a closet. She arched her back, giving me the ‘come-hither’ stare as she grabbed the blanket. Then, someone came out of the bathroom and smacked her right in the ass. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing hysterically. The flight attendant glared at the patron, an elderly gentleman who had obviously eaten something that did not agree with him. It wafted all through first class. She slammed the door shut and handed me the blanket in a huff, walking to find something to clear the air.

I wrapped myself in the blanket, leaning my head against the window. I had to get some sleep. As soon as I arrived on the island, it was straight to work for me. But, I couldn’t get my mind to stop working. So, I just let myself stare out the window, watching as the miles of clouds and darkness drifted by. I never fell asleep. I eventually took out my laptop and wrote Bella a letter. Our emails back and forth during our initial separation really made things easier. Nearly five pages later, the captain said that we were on our final approach for Rio’s airport. I saved my letter, going to send it via email once I have internet access. I put my computer into the bag and prepared myself for the next two and half months of insanity.

I don’t know if I can do it. Bella grounds me and she makes me want to be a better man. With her being up in Seattle, I was afraid of losing myself in work and being an ogre. I knew that I wasn’t going to fall back to my old habits with women. The mere thought of being with someone other than my future wife made my stomach turn. The flight attendant was staring at me hungrily from her perch in the galley. I gave her a murderous glare before covering myself with the blanket and ignoring her while we made our descent to Rio. Once we pulled up to the gate we were allowed to get our shit and deplane, I booked it out of there. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed Bella’s number.

“You made it?” she whispered, sounding so lost and broken.

“I’m here. I’m safe,” I said, leaning against the wall. “God, I wish you were here with me.”

“Me, too,” she sniffled. “I’m working from home this week. I just want to be here so I can at least smell you. Is that weird?”

“No, love,” I said, rubbing my chest. “I grabbed some of your shirts and a travel sized bottle of your perfume. Bella, I know that this sucks. I want to fly back up there and hold you in my arms, but you understand why I have to do this.”

“I do, baby,” she said. “I’m proud of you and the work you’re doing down at the resort and trying to repair your relationship with Carlisle. It just sucks that you’re there and I’m here. I hate being an adult. Stupid responsibilities.”

“I hear you,” I snorted, hating my job at the moment. “I’ll call you once I get to the island. I love you with every ounce of my being, my Bella.”

“I love you more,” she said, her voice sounding impossibly sad. I heard her sob just before the call disconnected.

“Damn it,” I snarled, banging my head against the wall. Heaving my body down the hallway to baggage claim, I picked up my three large suitcases and somehow managed to get through customs. I called Emmett, who was picking me up from the airport.

“Douche!” he bellowed as he picked up.

“Asswipe,” I snorted. “You here?”

“Yep. I’m waiting for you by the exit,” he responded. “I’m under one of the World Cup posters.”

“That doesn’t help, Em,” I said. “There’s World Cup posters up everywhere.”

“It’s the lone United States soccer poster in the baggage claim, Edward,” Emmett laughed. “See you in a bit.” I rolled my eyes, pocketing my phone and going in search of my goofy older brother. It didn’t take long since he was holding up a sign saying ‘Welcome back, Cullen!’ I walked over to him and we hugged tightly. “I told you you’d find me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I snickered. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Rose is about ready to pop. She wants our baby to be born already,” Emmett chuckled. “My beautiful wife looks like she swallowed a jumbo beach ball. She’s all belly.”

“When is she due?”

“Beginning of May. Dad is prepared if he has to deliver his own grandchild, but I’m certain he’d rather leave it to our doctor on the mainland,” Emmett said, leading me out to the parking garage. We loaded up my bags into the Hummer and clambered inside. “How are you doing?”

“Miserable. I know why I’m doing this. I need to be here, but I just called Bella. She sounded so…”

“Lost? Forlorn? Miserable?” Emmett offered.

“Worse than that,” I muttered. “I shouldn’t have left. My fiancée should not be crying because of my freaking sense of duty. This is crap. Turn the car around. I’m going back…”

“No, you’re not. Edward, we really need you,” Emmett said, his eyes serious. “Alice is amazing, don’t get me wrong, but you ran the resort like a well-oiled machine. Dad made a huge mess of the ordering and we need you, Edward. Only you can fix the fuck up that is going on in your office.”

“Do I even want to know?” I asked, grimacing slightly.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Emmett sighed. “Business is doing great. We’ve got a ton of reservations and returning clients, but we’re not making as much money as we used to. I think it was due in part to Dad’s snafu with the ordering and Alice’s overspending for decorations and such for the themed parties.”

“We have an entire closet filled with decorations,” I said while Emmett parked the car. “For every single themed party that we host.”

“She came up with a few more. Plus, she’s buying a ton of stuff for your wedding, going with the peacock theme,” Emmett explained.

“Oooh, I’m so reimbursing the resort for all of that,” I said, freaking out at what my sister could have bought for our wedding. “That’s not right.” I got out of the car and pulled my bags from the back of Emmett’s Hummer. “Are we in danger of losing the resort, Em?”

“God, no. We just need to tighten up the reins. We had an awesome winter and the summer is looking to be even more lucrative. People are excited about the new luxury villas we’re adding,” Emmett said.

“How is the construction going?” I asked, rolling my bags to the yacht.

“Excellent. We’ve got two almost finished, plus two more that are ready to go. Victoria’s villa has been scoured, stem to stern and a smaller villa near yours was ready to go as well. In regard to the other villas we’re constructing, we’re just waiting for the furniture to be delivered,” he explained. “Oh, and Mom found you a perfect, secluded spot for your new villa.”

“She did?” I asked, smiling widely.

“Yep. It’s on the southwest corner of the island, away from everything,” Emmett said. “You’ll definitely need to use the motorcycle to get to work in the morning.” I beamed at that prospect. “At least it’s still getting used. Rose pretty much threatened my manhood if I even looked at a motorcycle.” I chuckled.  Together, we loaded up my baggage into the cargo hold of the yacht. “She went ahead and broke ground, digging out the foundation and arranging for the exterior of the house. Mom does know what you want, right?”

“Yeah. We talked about it when I was here in January,” I said. “I drew the layout I wanted and she said she’d handle the rest. I want to have it finished by the time Bella comes down here before we get married.”

“Awesome,” Emmett smiled. “Now, make yourself useful and untie the boat. You have to shower and get ready to work.”

“All on less than an hour’s sleep,” I snickered.

“Welcome home, Eddie,” Emmett bellowed, running up to the cabin.

xx AIDA xx

By the time I was done reorganizing my office to my standards, I was barely coherent. I dragged my exhausted ass to crew quarters, falling into bed and wanting nothing more than to call my girl. I did call her once I got settled on the island. She sounded a little better. She had just come back from a late dinner with Paul and Becca. I unpacked my belongings in the small apartment that I was residing in until the new villa was completed. On my days off, I would empty out my current villa of my personal effects, storing them in the large garage we had here on the island. It wouldn’t take long and it would be another villa to sell for people to use for their vacations.

I stripped off my clothes and was going to lay down when I heard someone knock. “Noooo…” I grumbled, getting up. I tossed on a pair of shorts and opened up the door. “Alice, you better have a good reason for disturbing my time to call Bella and the sleep I so desperately need.”

“I’m only here to drop off those files you asked for,” Alice said, handing me the past six months of expense reports. “I know you’re running on fumes. We can talk more later.” She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

“Alice, what is it? You could have left these on the desk,” I said, dragging her back into the apartment and closing the door. “Talk to me.”

“I think Mom and Dad are getting a divorce,” she hissed. She plopped down on the couch and curled up into a fetal position.

“Why do you think that, Alice?” I asked, sitting down next to her. “Mom and Dad have been together for over thirty-five years.”

“He’s been sleeping on the couch in the house. Mom won’t let him sleep with her. A lot of it has to do with you, I think,” Alice grimaced. “Mom’s pissed at his behavior of you. I don’t blame her, really, but you would have thought that they got over it. You know?”

“Have you ever heard Mom say, ‘Carlisle, I want a divorce,’?” I asked.

“No,” she said, sniffling slightly and looking at me. “But they haven’t been all sweet and cuddly like they were before.”

“Dad’s sleeping on the couch because he felt the need to bring up my shortcomings,” I deadpanned. “Like I don’t know what they were or are. Whatever. I’m trying to change.”

“Not trying, Edward. You did change,” Alice said, leaning her head against me. “It’s all because of Bella. I never thought that I’d get my brother back. You’re still handsome and cocky, but you have this vulnerability and sweetness that I never saw before.”

“Regardless, Dad still sees me as a womanizing, douche canoe that is more prone to find the next available pussy than to do my job,” I sneered. “Prior to Bella, that was true. I was a prick. I had one thing on my mind besides the resort and that was getting laid. Now? The idea of making love to another woman besides Bella makes me physically ill. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted, Alice. Everything I’ll ever need. We can make the sweetest love or fuck each other until our eyes cross. We both know that we love each other and that will never, _ever_ change.”     

“Are you going to try and talk to Dad?” Alice asked.

“I am. I wanted to talk to him today, but considering I’m not firing on all cylinders, it probably wouldn’t be a wise decision. I probably would have gone off on him, giving him more ammunition to prove that I’m a fuck up. I’m jet lagged, missing my girl and all I want to do is talk to my fiancée, shower and the crash until I have to go to work tomorrow,” I said, scrubbing my face.

“Well, I’ll let you be, then,” Alice said, getting up from her perch on my queen-sized bed. “I can only imagine what you’re feeling right now. Talking to me is the last thing you want to do…”

“Alice, I always want to talk to you. I’m just fucking exhausted,” I said, giving her a grimace. “Let’s have breakfast tomorrow and we’ll catch up. I missed you, Tink.” I hugged her and she melted in my arms.

“I missed you, too, Edward,” she murmured. “Say hi to Bella for me.” With a peck on my cheek, she scampered out of my room, closing the door behind her.

Crawling back onto the bed, I found my cell phone and dialed my girl. It was around nine at night here, meaning it was just before three in Seattle. She would still be working. She picked up after one ring. “Hello?”

“My gorgeous girl,” I sighed.

“Edward, you sound bushed. Are you okay?” she asked, immediately worried for me.

“I’m exhausted, honestly. I couldn’t sleep on the plane and since it was early in the morning when I arrived, I just went straight to work,” I said, yawning widely.

“So, you’ve been up for how many hours?”

“I don’t know, forty-eight-ish?” I responded. “As soon as I get off the phone with you, I’m sleeping until eight tomorrow. I should be fine to function and finish reorganizing my office with that.”

“Then, go to sleep, Edward,” Bella admonished. “I don’t want you getting sick…”

“Bella, if you think I’m going to go a day without talking to you, you’re crazy,” I deadpanned. “I’m lost without you. I want you here, but I know you have commitments up in Seattle. So, get used to me calling you, Skyping you and emailing you. Did you get my email?”

“Yes, Edward,” she purred. “Perhaps, you should be the novelist. You’ve got quite a way with words, baby. I had to relieve some pressure after reading all you wanted to do to me…it made me so wet.”

“Keep in mind, I wrote that on the plane. I had quite the boner when I was done,” I snickered.

“So, we kind of had airplane sex. We joined the Mile High Club,” Bella laughed.

“Bella, we are so joining the Mile High Club for real. Perhaps on our honeymoon?” I suggested.

“On our way back. I do not want our first time as husband and wife to be in a tiny, smelly airplane bathroom,” Bella said. I could just picture her, arching her brow at me and giving me the stink eye.

“Our first time as husband and wife will be exactly as I described it in that letter, my gorgeous girl,” I smiled. “And it will not be in a tiny, smelly airplane bathroom. I’m thinking more along the lines of a king-sized bed with mosquito netting, candles, you, me and our love.”

“Yeah, that was cheesy, Edward,” Bella giggled.

“Work with me, Swan. The last time I slept was Sunday night,” I snorted. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, I guess. I miss you something terrible. It’s weird sleeping in the bed without you there, hogging most of it,” she chuckled.

“I do not hog the bed. I just want to get as close to you as possible,” I argued.

“And you do. I miss it,” she sighed. “Okay, Cullen. I’ve got an article that I need to finish. Miranda needs me to post this before six tonight. It’s a follow up article to the school testing one I did last month. As much as I would love to continue talking to you, I have to get my work done. I miss you. I love you and let’s set up a Skype date for Friday?”

“Done!” I said, pumping my fist. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you more,” she murmured. “Talk to you later.” With a few more utterances of adoration, we hung up. I pulled out Bella’s t-shirt, cradling it to my body and within seconds, I was down for the count.

Unfortunately, my sleep was not restful. I was plagued with nightmares. Ghosts of hookups past tried to finagle their way into my life with Bella. The most predominate ghost was Victoria, followed by Lauren, but most of my dreams ripped Bella and I apart, shattering my soul. _Get a grip, Edward. You’re not Skankward anymore. You’re Bella’s Edward._ I tried, in vain, to go back to sleep but ended up watching some infomercials in Portuguese. When my alarm went off at seven, I dragged my body to the bathroom and washed off the sweat and grime from my troubled sleep. Dressing in a pair of khakis and a light weight linen shirt, I went to the buffet. Alice was already there with my very pregnant sister-in-law.

“Emmett was right. You do look like you swallowed a beach ball,” I chuckled, kissing Rose on the cheek. “You look beautiful.”

“Fuck you, Edward. I’m sore. I’m cranky. I’m horny. I have cankles and I want to meet my baby,” Rose said, rubbing her stomach.

“Cankles? What the hell are cankles?” I asked.

She propped her foot on my leg. “My ankles have disappeared, morphing directly into my calves. Cankles,” she said, leaving her foot there. “Rub.”

“Rose, I love you and I love my future niece or nephew, but I’m not rubbing your feet while I eat my breakfast,” I deadpanned.

“No, my calf. I’ve got a cramp and I can’t bend down,” she replied. “Please?” I nodded, massaging her calf and earning some pretty pornographic moans from my brother’s wife.

“Okay, I’d like to keep my dick intact. If Emmett heard you, I’d be a eunuch,” I shuddered, patting her leg. “No sex sounds, Rosalie.”

“Sorry. Your piano playing fingers are much better at that then Emmett’s,” Rose said, lowering her leg. She looked at me, sipping her tea. “You look like shit, Edward. Did you sleep?”

“Yeah, Edward. I thought you were exhausted,” Alice said.

“I was, but I had some freaky nightmares,” I cringed. “Ghosts of my previous life…”

“Ahhh,” they both replied.

“I need to get some coffee. Do you want anything while, I’m up?” I asked. Rose handed me her ‘order’ from the buffet. She had the weirdest cravings but I’d get them for her, along with my own omelet and coffee. Walking back with a tray with a coffee carafe and our meals, I sat down, digging into my breakfast. “I forgot how good Jorge’s omelets were.”

“They are the nectar of the gods,” Rose said as she dug into one of her two omelets she requested. One had corned beef hash, cheddar cheese and red peppers. The other had all sorts of mushrooms and anchovies. I wrinkled my nose as she slurped up an anchovy. “Don’t be giving me shit, Edward. I love my omelets.”

“It’s just an interesting combo,” I said, digging into my own veggie omelet. “Anchovies?”

“Great for constipation,” she answered. “Alice, do you have that information for Edward’s wedding?”

“Yep,” Alice said, pulling out a four inch binder from her bag on the ground. When she put it onto the table, the entire thing rocked.

“Alice, what is _that_?” I asked, pointing to the binder.

“Everything for yours and Bella’s dream wedding,” Alice chirped, pushing it toward me. “It has your floralscapes, dinner menu, decorations…”

“Is Bella’s dress sketch in there?” Rose asked, shifting in her seat. Alice squeaked, finding a section of the binder and removing a sheet from a plastic sleeve and stuffing it into her bag. “You can’t see that.”

“I gathered that,” I said, my eyes widening at the massive book in front of me. “Okay, Alice, how much of this has been purchased and by whom?”

“Um, most of it,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I bought it through the contacts with the resort.”

“Did the resort pay for this?” I questioned. Alice blushed and nodded. “Ali, I realize that you want to help out with the planning of our wedding. I love you for it. Both of you, but you can’t spend the resort’s money on this. Bella and I are paying for our wedding.” I flipped through the binder, looking at the various invoices. My trust fund was going to take a beating this year with the purchase of the new house in Seattle, the construction of the house here on the island and reimbursing the resort for the cost of Alice’s spending for our wedding. “The money that was spent will be reimbursed once I access my accounts. Though this shit is cool, Alice. I think Bella is going to love this.”

“I know she will. We’ve been emailing back and forth. She’s been sending me pictures and links from Pinterest. That site is amazing for finding ideas for weddings and such!” Alice said, smiling softly. “Okay, you keep this. I need to do some work on Bella’s dress.”

“You’re making it?” I asked.

“No. A friend of Esme’s is making it for her from the mainland. I just need to finish the sketch and confer with your fiancée about measurements and such. I’ll be by the office in the afternoon to talk to you about the new way that Dad wanted to do the reservations. I’m pretty certain you want to go back to what you were using, but he was insistent that it was much more efficient,” Alice said, rolling her eyes. “Love you, Edward.” She kissed my cheek and darted off. Rose was still sitting with me, appraising me.

“What?” I asked.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, we can handle a few more days without you, Edward,” Rose said quietly. “You look really tired.”

“I need to focus on fixing this place. I didn’t realize how much damage could be done in nine months or so,” I grumbled. “I still have this year’s reports to go over and finish reorganizing my desk. It’s a mess.”

“You’re not going to go back to that Doucheward, right?” Rose asked, glaring at me. “It would kill…”

“Rose, I can’t. I get sick at the thought of it,” I said. “My dreams are of my past life coming back to bite me in the ass. My fear is that Victoria is going to crash my wedding, claiming she’s the mother of my illegitimate love child or Lauren comes back, saying that she never stopped loving me and that she wants to get back together. Or that, I don’t know. I’m just afraid.”

“Edward, Bella loves you. She knows your history and despite your skankiness, she’s with you,” Rose snorted.

“Thanks for the unpleasant reminder, Rose,” I said flatly. “I realize that I’m a moron…”

“A reformed moron,” Rose offered. “Look, you have every right to be afraid, but Bella is in love with you. You’re getting married and moving down here to the island. Just enjoy it.”

“I miss her, Rose. I’m afraid that this was a mistake. Me coming down here,” I muttered.

“You may think so, but we don’t. We need you, Edward. God bless Carlisle for trying, but he’s not you,” Rose said, squeezing my hand. “Now, I’ve got to take a shit and then work on the last few weddings before I give birth to this bowling ball.”

“TMI, Rose,” I chuckled.

“Be grateful you haven’t smelled what has been coming out of my ass,” she snickered, kissing my cheek. “I’ll swing by with the invoices for the weddings sometime this morning.” She waddled away, farting with each step. Rolling my eyes, I finished my breakfast and left a few Real on the table for a tip. I grabbed my binder, shocked at how heavy it was, and lugged it to my office so I could pay the resort back the money that Alice had spent.

My morning was spent trying to make sense of the invoices. My father had definitely been swindled for our supplies and Alice did overspend on the new decorations. I also checked the inventory for the bars, food and spa. We should have had more based on the amounts we were receiving. Either the invoices were incorrect and we weren’t getting the correct amount of supplies or we had another person stealing from us. Based on the security checks I had in place for the hiring process, I doubted it was another employee. They were all freaking out after Huilen was taken into custody. I started making phone calls, checking on our orders and got nowhere until I spoke with one of our new liquor distributors.

“Oh, Senhor Cullen, we are under new management now,” the woman said. “I thought Dr. Cullen told you. Zafrina has bought our business along with a silent partner.”

“Really?” I asked, deadpan. “Did Dr. Cullen know of this change? This new management?”

“He knew that we were bought out by a competitor, but not by whom. Is this a problem, Senhor Cullen?” she asked.

“I think it might be. I need to speak with your new management,” I said tersely. “Have a good day.” I hung up the phone, pinching my nose. Zafrina was hiking up the prices. Nahuel couldn’t deliver. Zafrina was expensive as fuck and that left this last company, owned by Senna Zoni, to purchase our booze. Obviously, Zafrina gave Senna an offer she couldn’t refuse. _Fuck._

I dialed Zafrina, only to discover her phone number had been disconnected. I called back the warehouse for the phone number of their new boss and they gave it to me, reluctantly. I called the new number, asking for Zafrina. I was immediately patched through. “This is Zafrina,” she said, her voice rough and breathless.

“Since when do you have an interest in small business, Zafrina? Senna Zoni’s place is definitely not in your wheelhouse,” I said coldly.

“Well, well, well. Cullen’s back,” she said, her accent purring. “Senna was having difficulties meeting the demands of your resort. She was falling behind in her payments to the government. I offered her relief. Besides, I can now say that I screwed you, Cullen.”

“You wish, Zafrina,” I growled. “Your prices are insane…”

“But, I deliver and you need that delivery service,” Zafrina chuckled. “No one will willingly come out to your island, Edward. It’s not convenient for the seller. So, you have a choice. Stay in business with me, or find someone inland who will screw you even further with their prices.”

“Looks like I’ll be doing some research, Zafrina. I’ll be in contact with you,” I snapped. “When I have a new liquor distributor.” I slammed the phone down and started searching for someone who had decent prices and were willing to make the trek out to the island. The remainder of the morning was on the phone, trying to find a company with competitive prices. I found one, but they were based on Sao Paolo. They’d deliver the alcohol to Rio but not out to the island. Striking out with that, I decided to contact the liquor companies themselves. I hoped that in exchange for advertisements and whatnot, they’d be willing to deliver their booze to us.

Shockingly enough, I managed to work out a deal with most of the major beer companies and top shelf liquor. They had heard about the resort and loved the idea of it. I had twenty contracts with twenty different companies, for buying liquor, at cost, in exchange for advertisements, comped rooms and a partnership with a resort on the mainland. I wasn’t going to cut ties with Zafrina yet. I had to send over the contracts to my attorney, Jenks, for perusal but by the end of the week, we’d be in business.

I was placing the new contracts into a file after I had sent them off to Jenks. There was a knock on my office door and my mom poked her head inside. “Hello?” she called.

“Over here,” I said, slipping the file into the cabinet. “Making deals with liquor companies to get our booze delivered at a cheaper price.”

“Were we not getting a good price?” Mom asked.

“Initially, when I left, yes. But, Senna’s business was bought by Zafrina’s and for the amount we were paying, we got half of the booze,” I grumbled. “Anyhow, I have to check the food deliveries and see if we’re getting screwed with that…”

“Oh my,” she frowned. “I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner later? I saw you for a like a nanosecond yesterday and not at all today.”

“I want to get this all squared away,” I said, gesturing to the mess on my desk. “We have a theme party tonight and Alice asked if I could be the DJ. I’m breaking out my line dancing boots and cowboy hat.”

“How about tomorrow?” Esme asked.

“Skype date with my fiancée,” I said, feeling badly about my now crazy schedule. “How about this? We have a mother/son date on Saturday. I’m scheduled to be off that day. Alice insisted. We can hang out, go out to dinner, and chat. I do have to do some work in my villa to pull out the personal stuff, but other than that, I’m free.”

“I can help you. I missed you, Edward. Besides, I want to go over everything for your new house, plus show you where we’re building it,” she smiled. “I want to make sure that you’re happy with the design and location. You and Bella will hopefully be here a long time. How is my future daughter-in-law?”

“Good. Missing me. Just like I’m missing her,” I said, sitting down on the couch. “How are you? How’s Dad?”

“I’m fine. Your father, on the other hand, has a permanent back ache because of his rude behavior toward you,” she said, arching a brow. “He said that he’s going to try and talk to you, but I don’t know.”

“I want to talk to him. I need to prove to him that I’m not a fuck up, like he believes,” I shrugged.

“Edward, you have never been…a fuck up.” Mom blushed at the use of the ‘f-bomb.’ “Just lost. But you found your way.”

I nodded. “I’m just afraid that he’ll always see me as the red-headed step-child, black sheep who can’t keep his dick in his pants. He alluded to it when he dropped me and Bella off at the mainland.”

“That is why he’s sleeping on the couch. I love your father, but I gave birth to you. You are my blood, Edward. What Lauren did to you, that caused you to put up those walls, was horrific. I understand why you did it. I questioned your sanity, but I get it. The one thing you craved was to be loved. You were such an affectionate child, always wore your heart on your sleeve. You wanted to be in love so badly and when Lauren shattered that, my sweet, adorable son died. A shell of your former self reappeared and you didn’t truly heal until you met Bella. She gave you the love that you craved, after a swift kick in the ass.” My mom took my hand and brushed my hair from my face. “Edward, you are a brilliant, amazing and driven man. You love with your whole heart and soul. You would give the shirt off your back to a stranger if they had nothing and it was raining. You’re like your father that way. He’s got the same drive and ambition as you do. I know your relationship will take time to heal, but I hope that it does.”

“Me, too,” I said, enfolding my mom into a tight hug. “I love you, Momma.”

“I love you more, my Edward,” she whispered, kissing my cheek.

“Now, I have to ask. Alice has me freaking out. Are you and Dad getting a divorce?” I questioned, looking at my mother.

“No, but he’s got some major ass to kiss if he wants back into the bed,” Esme smirked.

“Why not let him sleep in one of the many guest rooms?” I asked.

“Because, he fucked up,” Esme laughed, kissing my cheek. “I’ll meet you at your villa at eleven on Saturday.”

_Dear God, my mom’s got a potty mouth. She’s gone to the dark side…_

xx AIDA xx

My Skype date with my fiancée went by way too quickly. I couldn’t keep my eyes open when we got in front of the computer. Bella insisted that I get some sleep due to my apparent jetlag. My nights were filled with nightmares and my greatest fears were exploding in my head. _Bella. Walking away. Shattering my heart as she tossed my ring in my face_. I couldn’t stop the nightmares from coming. I was exhausted each night when I went to bed and even more tired when I woke up in the morning.

When I went over to my old villa, I was freaking zombie. I had several large boxes, some old newspapers and rolls of tape. I began in the kitchen, packing up my plates, glasses, pots and pans. As I was working, I had my iPod playing. I was singing along with the pop music that was being piped through the speakers, trying to keep myself from crashing. My mom arrived promptly at eleven. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and her long, caramel hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. We emptied out the kitchen, talking about the resort, Rose’s pregnancy, and Alice’s relationship with Jasper and her marital woes with my father. The next stop was my bedroom. We worked in relative silence as I went through my clothing, choosing several things to donate and packing everything else up to leave in my small apartment in the crew quarters.

“Edward, I don’t understand why you’re staying in crew quarters,” Esme said, folding up some of my bathing suits. “You could stay with your father and me.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with that,” I said, tossing another shirt into the donate pile. “We haven’t spoken yet. Well, not about his behavior. We’ve had a few conversations regarding pool chemicals and towels, but nothing substantial. I’m fine in the apartment, Mom. It’s all I really need until the new villa is ready. Besides, I’ve already booked my villa for the week after next.”

“How did you do that?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“I went to one of those sites that sells unused suites and hotel rooms at a fraction of the cost. I posted it on there. We have sixteen empty suites and villas. If we sell them for a fraction of the cost, we’re still making money,” I said. “In the past three days, I’ve saved the resort a hundred thousand dollars with the new contracts with the liquor companies, partnering up with a mainland resort and that website. I also paid for the decorations that Alice bought for my wedding.”

“You are so smart, Edward. I would have never thought of that. Your father and Alice didn’t,” she mused.

“I’m also trying to get some new vendors and possibly a small mall on the island,” I said, dragging my mom back to the kitchen. I pulled up the website on my tablet. “We’ve got the land here, right along the northern shoreline. We can get lure some local jewelers, clothing stores, shoes, swimwear and have them set up an open air mall along this beach.”

“That sounds lovely,” Mom breathed. “Have you made any queries?”

“I’ve got a few people on board. I have to do some work on this part of the island, get electrical, water and some sort of shelter, but once that’s figured out, it’ll be ready to go.”

“Are you thinking actual buildings or really open aired?” she asked.

“That’s all dependent on who comes. We can lease the land, provide the electrical, water and internet service, but they’d have to build what they wanted,” I shrugged. “Possibly for our next winter season?”

“Any other bright ideas?”

“I’m renegotiating with all of our vendors for excursions, possibly adding more options for that. Emmett mentioned that he wanted to add zip lining and a kayak expedition. He’d be willing to lead those since he’s the expert. Jasper suggested horseback riding along the western trails and adding parasailing,” I said. “A lot of that is going to cost money up front, but in the long run, we’ll do much better financially. I’d like to meet with everyone to discuss these plans before I set them into action. You know? This is a family run resort.”

“First thing. Monday morning,” Mom said, hugging me close. “Now, if you’re villa is going to be used, we better finish up.” I nodded and we worked until the sun went down. I spoke with Bella, telling her about my ideas for the resort and she seemed excited. However, she was worried about me since I was still yawning a lot while we were on the phone. I knew, at some point, I was going to have to tell her about my dreams, but not tonight. I just wanted to hear her voice, tell her that I loved her and just relish the moments I had with her on the phone.

On Monday, I went over my proposed changes and whatnot with the family. Everyone was excited about the new amenities we were adding. I even went so far as creating Bella’s job description. It was a modified version of what Rose did, but she would essentially be in charge of planning the excursions and helping with the planning of the theme nights in addition to working with Alice as the wedding planner. I included her on an email with the information, asking if she was okay with her new job. After the meeting, I sent off the contracts to the liquor distributors, our new partner on the mainland and left a voicemail for Zafrina, terminating our professional relationship and the relationship with Senna’s business as well.

Life blurred by. I woke up, usually after some hellacious nightmare, dragged my ass to work, taking care of the everyday business of the resort and whipping it back into shape. My father still avoided me like the damn plague and as a result, he was still sleeping on the couch. He had yet to even acknowledge all of the hard work I had done for the resort, turning it around within two weeks of my arrival.

Early the third week after I came back, I was going to meet with our new partner on the mainland. Alice was going to join me since she would be taking over for me while I was on my honeymoon. It was unilaterally determined that while Carlisle was a fabulous physician, he was not a good business manager. Alice was better, when she had clear guidelines. _Don’t spend money unnecessarily._ Alice rolled her eyes at that and I told her that there would be reminders everywhere while I was gone.

Dressing professionally, Alice and I rode to the mainland. We drove to the Hotel Fasano, which was where we stayed when Bella came last year. They were going to be our mainland partner. Today, we had to finalize our terms of what we were doing, the cost of the partnership, and how the reciprocal rooming situation was going to work out. As we used the valet parking, Alice grabbed my arm. “Something doesn’t feel right,” she said, looking at me.

“About the meeting or in general?” I asked.

“In general. The meeting, I think, will be okay. But, something is just not right, Edward. I mean, Zafrina, the bitch that she is, would not give up a profitable contract like us without a fight. You know? And who is her new ‘silent’ partner?” Alice asked, using air quotes around silent. “Something’s going to happen with her. I just feel it.”

“Well, let’s not worry about that now,” I said, getting out of my Volvo and giving the valet my key. “We’ve got to make sure we get a good deal out of this arrangement.” Alice nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder and teetering into the main lobby. We spoke with one of the men behind the counter and waited for the hotel manager. A tall, regal man named Joham came out and we went back to his office to discuss terms. He was reasonable and even had some other ideas to make our working relationship even more lucrative. We shook on it, signing a contract with him and sharing some brandy in celebration. I extended an invitation to him to see how we worked on the island. Joham said that he’d come out on his next day off, which was Thursday.

With another handshake, Alice and I left, feeling on top of the world. I hugged my sister and was excited about everything that was lining up for us professionally. We decided to go out for a late lunch at a restaurant nearby. Finishing our meals, we went back to the marina, texting Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Esme the good news. Removing my suit coat, I also texted Bella.

_Just signed a great deal with Hotel Fasano…bring back memories, my gorgeous girl? It’s where we had our first date…Love you ~ E_

_Perhaps we’ll have to go back…have some fun on that king sized bed we shared, Edward. I miss you and I love you to the moon and back ~ B_

_You are my sun, my moon and all of my stars. My world revolves around you, my love ~ E_

_Edward…don’t make me all weepy ~ B_

_I don’t mean to. I just speak from the heart, Bella. I’m heading out to sea…call you in an hour? ~ E_

_I’ll be waiting. Love you ~ B_

_Love you more ~ E_

Arriving back at the resort, I docked the boat and went directly to my office. Alice went to check on Rosalie, who wasn’t feeling well this morning. I loaded up Skype and pinged my fiancée. She immediately answered, looking gorgeous as usual. “Hello, my love,” I purred.

“Edward,” she breathed, reaching to touch the screen. “You still look like shit…but wearing a suit? Sexy…”

“I feel like a damn penguin,” I chuckled, loosening my tie. “I like working on the island because it’s khakis and loose shirts. Yes, I can wear a suit with the best of them, but ugh...I hate the ties.”

“Well, you look very good,” she smiled. “Did you get my email?”

“If you sent it yesterday or this morning, then no. I was out early due to the meeting with the hotel manager at Hotel Fasano,” I said, opening another window on my second screen. I checked my email and saw Bella’s note. It was about the Newsroom Awards.

“I need to let them know how many guests I’m bringing,” she said, frowning slightly. “Do you think you can make it?”

I grimaced, looking at her on the computer screen. “I don’t think so, Bella. I’m so sorry,” I whispered. “I wanted to make it work. I barely had time to do the Skype session for that gaming conference in Leipzig and that was done right here…in this office.” Her face fell and I could see tears form in her deep, brown eyes. _God damn it. You suck, Cullen_.

“I get it,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I saw the emails. You’ve been doing a lot of work and making a lot of changes. Everything looks awesome.”

“I had to do a lot of damage control,” I grimaced. “But, enough about the resort. How are things at the paper?”

“Good. Miranda is giving me some fairly challenging assignments. She said that she wanted to get the most out of me before became a freelance writer,” Bella quipped sadly. “Look, I’ve got a phone interview coming up in a few minutes.”

“Bella, are you mad at me?” I whispered, my voice cracking.

“I’m not happy and I need to cool off. I really do have an interview. I don’t want to be all weepy when I’m on the phone with the damn mayor,” she said, giving me a half-hearted grin. “I love you, Edward.” I didn’t get to respond because she clicked off the screen.

“FUCK!” I groaned, thrusting my hands in my hair. “Can I suck anymore?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” my father said from the doorway. “You do not suck.”

“Tell that to my fiancée. She’s hating me right now,” I said, closing out Skype. “She got nominated for this award and emailed me about being able to go to the ceremony at the end of May. I just told her that I wasn’t able to attend. Suffice it to say, Bella’s upset with me.”

“You could go. By then, things should be evened out,” Carlisle said, sitting down across from me. “I know I made a mess in here…”

“With all of the proposed changes, I don’t want to up and leave, having Alice make the decisions,” I sighed, tugging on my hair. “I want to prove myself to everyone that I’m not a fuck up but the one person who supported me more than anything in the world is getting shafted.”

“Edward Anthony, you are not a fuck up. If anyone is a fuck up, it’s me,” he said, leaning forward. “I am so sorry for treating you the way that I did, Edward. I never realized how much you did for the resort and how smoothly you did it. I’m in shock that you were able to turn everything around in such a short amount of time and come up with marketable and profitable ideas. I just made a mess. A huge mess. Of everything, really. The resort, our relationship and my marriage.”

“How’s the couch working out, Dad?” I teased.

“I need to see a chiropractor,” he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. “Look, I’m going to be honest with you, Edward. You are a brilliant and level-headed businessman. The way you run things here is nothing short of amazing. The workers respect you, your ideas bring in insane amounts of money and you do it without even having to think about it.”

“Dad, I do think about it, but I went to school for this. You’re a doctor. How would I react if I was thrust into a situation where I had to operate on someone?” I said, arching a brow. “It wouldn’t be pretty.”

“I know that I have a long way to go in regards to making amends for my hurtful and spiteful words, Edward, but my advice to you is to go to Bella’s award ceremony. You’ll regret it if you don’t,” he got up and smoothed his pants. “Also, I wanted to let you know that I’m so proud of you. I’ve always been proud of you. I just never showed it because in my mind, I expected so much more and your actions clouded that. As a father, I should have known that your behavior was a cry for help. Instead, I just passed judgment, never giving you the help that you needed. I love you, son. I hope that at some point, you can forgive me.”

He turned on his heel and left my office. His words left me in a lurch. So many things got my mind reeling.

_He was proud of me?_

_He loved me?_

Of course he loved me, he’s my father.

I couldn’t sit for very long. Alice called me out to the pool deck regarding some drink snafu that apparently needed the boss’s attention. _Really?_

xx AIDA xx

The next two weeks were filled with work, sleep and short, clipped conversations with my fiancée. She was still pissed at me about the ceremony. I was still pissed at me. _Why did I say no? Oh, because I have a sick, delusion that my family can’t handle a week without me._ In a way, it was true. I left for nine months and my resort was in shambles. Okay, not really, but it wasn’t the smoothly run resort I left in September.

After a long day of running excursions since Rose was on the mainland, getting checked out by her doctor, I crashed almost immediately. I was still plagued with my nightmares and seeing Bella’s dead eyes on Skype made it even more real that I was fucking things up. My unrestful sleep was interrupted by the obnoxious ring of my cell phone and the blaring sound of fire alarms. Picking up my phone, I barked, “What?”

“Edward, your old villa. It’s on fire,” Jasper panted. “The security guards noticed something was wrong and caught three people sneaking away from your old place…Get over here!”

“Is everyone alright?” I asked, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“No one was inside. I think they were staying on the mainland at Fasano. I remember I took the group to Rio for an all-day excursion at Sugar Loaf Mountain and Botanical Gardens. They had bags with them,” Jasper explained. “Just, get here!”

I put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my helmet from the top of the dresser. Dashing down the stairs, I hopped on my motorcycle, driving over to my old villa. It was completely engulfed in flames. My eyes widened at the destruction of my old home and I felt violated. Yes, we were using it as another luxury villa, but I had lived there for roughly eight years of my life. We had several employees who were firefighters on the mainland, working to strike the fire out. Parking my motorcycle, I walked around the property, finally reaching the beach where Jasper, Emmett and two security guards were holding three people on the sand. I recognized two of them immediately.

With a snarl, I sucker punched James/Jimmy. “You fucking asshole,” I growled. I started kicking him and my brother pulled me off him. “You couldn’t leave well enough alone, hmmm? First you fuck up my sister, then you fuck my fiancée’s friend and now you’re fucking up my life?”

“I was going for the trifecta,” James responded, spitting out blood and what looked like a few teeth. “I needed to finish what I started with this bitch…” He gestured to Alice, who was glaring at James. “I should have killed you when I had a chance. My sister, Victoria, said that this was your villa.”

“I never said that you, idiot,” Victoria sneered. “All I said was that revenge is best served hot and I know exactly what we needed to do. You fucked with the wrong family, Cullen!”

“And how did you get involved with this mess?” I snapped at Zafrina.

“I’m pregnant with James’ baby,” she said, her demeanor defeated. “He threatened to kill the baby and kill me, if I didn’t help these two get on the island.”

“You could have hurt someone, gotten someone killed!” I screamed. I looked back at my brother. “Please tell me you called the police?”

“They’re on their way,” Emmett said, sneering at the trio of assholes sitting on the white sandy beaches of my home. “They’ll probably deport James and Vict _WHORE_ ia back to the U.S., but Zafrina is in for a long jail term.” I scoffed, walking away from them and sitting down along the shoreline. I could hear the sounds of the men snuffing out the fire. Zafrina was crying and Victoria and James were bickering.

“Will you shut up?” Alice shrieked. “You got caught, you fucking animals. Neither of you will ever, and I mean _ever_ fuck with my family again. I hope that you get your balls cut off and shoved up your own ass in jail, James. And you? I’m shocked you’re able to walk with all of the fucking you do. Both of you are the scourge of the universe, preying on the weak and broken. Well, I’ve got news for you. You are now the weak and broken.” Alice reared back, kicking James in the balls. He groaned, collapsing on the sand in agony. With a sneer, Alice took out a pair of scissors. She gathered Victoria’s curls in her hand, cutting them crookedly and tossing them in her face. “I’d pop your fake boobs, but I don’t like blood.” With a backhand to Victoria’s face, Alice turned and joined me on the beach, putting her head on my shoulder. “I told you that something would happen.”

“Never bet against you, Tink,” I said, smiling sadly. I hugged her closely and we waited for the Rio police to come and arrest the intruders on our island. Once they arrived, we gave our statements. Zafrina told the police everything and they were hauled off to the Rio police station. James was going to be extradited back to Seattle for his attack on Becca and Victoria was going to be thrown in jail locally, along with Zafrina. They were being charged with arson, destruction of private property, attempted murder, attempted assault and trespassing. James, once he was done with his jail time in Seattle, would be charged with the same.

Seeing the craziness of those three made me yearn for my girl. Our relationship was strained and I hated that. I hated that it was my fault. Alice nudged me, handing me my cell phone. “I know you want to go. We’ll handle everything…”

“But, Alice, with this…” I said, gesturing to the now smoldering fire.

“We’ll handle it,” she said. “Call Marcus. He can make it happen.”

“What about the island? Rose is about ready to pop…” I said, my eyes turning crazed.

“Edward, don’t make me kick your ass,” Emmett said, tossing some burning wood into the ocean. “This type of thing is a reminder of what could happen in the matter of a few moments.”

“Go to her,” Carlisle said, putting his hand on my shoulder. “You’ve got the ball rolling. I’m certain that Alice can take it from there.”

My entire family was in front of me and Alice. They were all encouraging me to fly back to Bella. With a gulp, I nodded and got up from my spot on the beach. I found Marcus’s phone number, dialing it. Gruffly, he answered, “It’s the middle of the night…what?”

“Marcus, it’s Edward. I need a huge favor…”

**A/N: Cliffie…but of the best kind. We’re getting close to the end, folks. I’m thinking two, maybe, three more chapters? Plus an epilogue. The good news is that James, VictWHOREia and Zafrina are now finished. James will be someone’s prison bitch and the other two will just rot in a Brazilian jail.**

**Now, pictures of the Hotel Fasano and the fire are on my tumblr and blog (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the Newsroom Awards and the surprise of a lifetime. Not to mention one hell of a huge lemon warning. _Just sayin…_ This chapter needed to happen and I knew that it was only going to be one chapter. These guys are together from now until the end of the story. Anyhow, please leave me some!**


	32. Newsroom Awards

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be the Newsroom Awards and the surprise of a lifetime. Not to mention one hell of a huge lemon warning. _Just sayin…_ **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Newsroom Awards**

**BPOV**

“Mom, I don’t see why I should wear this fancy gown,” I grumbled. I was at my final fitting for my dress for the Newsroom Awards. “I could just wear one of the many bridesmaid dresses from the numerous weddings I stood up for.”

“Psssh,” Renee chided. “The invitation said black tie, Isabella. None of those dresses would be appropriate. This is stunning.” My dress was another Zuhair Murad creation. I loved the designer and it seemed to be cut exactly for my body. It was form-fitting with a slit up to my hoo-ha. The fabric was a flesh-colored chiffon with black sequins jutting out from an embellishment on my hip. The dress had one shoulder and it was truly gorgeous and undeniably sexy. _But who are you trying to be sexy for? Edward ain’t coming, chickadee._ My mom’s voice broke me from my cranky inner-musings. “I’m so proud of you, Bella. I have a feeling that you’re going to win!”

“I’m up against some really great articles, Mom,” I said, turning around once the seamstress walked away. The dress fit me like a glove. I just needed it hemmed since I was a midget. I fussed with the train of the dress before turning back around. “If I win, I’ll be happy. I went out on top. You know? If I don’t win, then at least it was nominated.”

“You’re always on top, Bella. I’m just so happy for you,” she smiled, kissing my cheek.

“Thanks, Mom. Now, did you get your dress?” I asked. “You know it’s in like a week, Mom.”

“I have a dress. It’s hanging up in my closet, sweetie,” Renee smirked. “It’s nowhere near as elegant as yours, but I think it’s pretty.”

“You’ll have to show me,” I said.

“Come over for dinner and I will,” she replied, helping me off the pedestal. I nodded. I had taken a half day to have my dress finished. I was pretty much burning my sick leave. It was a use it or lose it type of situation. Mom had an institute day and joined me after her morning of meetings at her school. With her help, I took off my dress. The seamstress came to press it once more before we paid for the final alterations. Taking the dress, I laid it on the backseat and followed my mom to their house. Parking on the street, I went inside, flopping down on the couch. “Have you talked to Edward?”

“Only short conversations,” I grumbled.

“Bella, I know you’re upset that he couldn’t make it. His job is important to him,” Mom said, sitting next to me and handing me a water bottle. “I know that this is a big deal for you, but you have to be supportive his decisions, too.”

“I know,” I sighed, pressing a pillow to my face. “I just…I don’t know. He’s doing amazing things down at the resort. You’re going to love it, by the way.”

“I’m looking forward to spending two weeks down there,” Mom beamed. “A second honeymoon for your father and me.”

“But, I’m just pissed that he can’t make it for one fucking day,” I growled, pounding the couch.

“Language, Isabella,” she chided.

“Sorry,” I pouted.

“How long is the flight?” Mom asked, arching a brow.

“Eighteen hours, if you don’t have a connecting flight,” I explained, sounding like a petulant child.

“It wouldn’t be one ‘fucking’ day,” she reasoned. “Minimally, it would be four. One day to fly, the day of the award ceremony, staying to celebrate for the day following and then his departure.”

I rolled my eyes, twisting my engagement ring angrily. She was right, but it still pissed me off to no end. “Bella, stop focusing on the fact that he isn’t going to be there and try to have fun with Becca, your father and me.”

“Okay, okay,” I sighed. “Do you need help cooking dinner?”

“Why don’t we go out with your father when he gets home?” Mom suggested. “Pretty soon, you’ll be far away and we won’t be able to do this.” Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled.

“Mom,” I frowned, wrapping my arms around her neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Bella, don’t worry. A child has to leave the nest. I’d be upset if you moved to Portland,” she quipped. “I’m happy that you and Edward have the house up in Bellevue, but it’s not going to be the same.”

“Do you want to see the new place? I think the guys are done for the day,” I said. “We can have Dad meet us at a restaurant afterward?”

“I’d like that,” Mom smiled, kissing my cheek. “Let me get my camera.” She hopped up and got her fancy camera from the office. It was her new hobby. She went through several hobbies a year. Her first big one was massage school over the summer. She was determined to have a massage parlor in the house, giving massages after school for some extra cash. That was while I was in college. The next hobby was Bikram yoga. That didn’t last long. Charlie was called to the yoga studio when she passed out due to the extreme heat. She did become obsessed with healthy eating after that. She tried to go vegan. Charlie hung out in my apartment a lot during that phase. I fed him beef. Her current hobby was photography and scrapbooking. The dining room was covered with papers, glue, photos and embellishments up the ying yang. A lot of the embellishments were peacock inspired, obviously for my upcoming wedding to Edward. “Ready?”

“Yep,” I said, grabbing my keys and purse. We went out to the car and drove to my new home.

“Have you started packing your apartment?” Mom asked.

“I’m making headway. Angela, Jessica, Paul and Becca are coming over this weekend to help me out,” I said. “The guest bedroom needs to be dismantled and donated to Goodwill. It’s my mattress from when I was a kid and everything from college and my first place. It’s a hodge podge of crap. The rest of it is being boxed up as I go. The movers are scheduled for the first weekend in June. I’ll be settled before I go down to Rio the weekend following.”

“I can help, too,” she smiled, taking my hand.

“Perhaps after the award ceremony? I love you, Mom, but I need some girl talk,” I blushed.

“Paul isn’t a girl,” Mom snickered.

“Mom, the boy has more makeup than I do,” I deadpanned.

“Okay, okay,” she giggled. “He did give me some makeup tips when I saw him a couple of weeks ago. You like my eyes?”

“Yep. What did he suggest?”

“Urban Decay Naked Pallets,” she beamed. “They’re expensive but go on like butter!”

“I’ve been using them for a while now. I’m partial to the Naked 3 pallet,” I giggled. “It goes better with my skin than any of the other ones.” I pulled into my neighborhood, driving to our house. “Oh, looks the contractor is still here. I hope everything is okay.” Parking on the street, we walked in through the garage. Roger, our contractor was standing on our new kitchen island. He was screwing in the pendant lights we had chosen. He finished, hopping down.

“Hey, Miss Swan,” he said, holding out his hand. “I got these delivered today. I wanted to get them up.”

“They look great. The kitchen is beautiful,” I breathed. “This is my mom, Renee, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan. You and your fiancé have some great taste,” he smirked. “We also finished the bathrooms and the basement is done as well. The only left to do is paint the living room and install the security system your fiancé wants. We should be done with that in a week or so. You can start moving stuff in.”

“Great!” I beamed. “Do you mind if we go exploring?”

“I’m done. Just heading out to go shower before I have a date with my girlfriend,” he chuckled. Roger was a little older than Edward and me. He had gone through a divorce and was starting fresh in Seattle, getting away from his ex-wife. His girlfriend was woman from the paper, Susie. She was the one who suggested Roger to us. “Susie mentioned that you’re up some big-deal award. Good luck!”

“Thanks, Roger,” I said.

“Well, I’m off,” he shrugged. “See you later. Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Swan. If you need anything done, Miss Swan has my number.” With a wave, he exited through the garage.

“He’s cute,” Mom giggled. “Is it a prerequisite for all contractors to have cute asses?”

“Mom,” I sighed, dragging her into the kitchen. She began snapping pictures of every detail of our new kitchen. The cabinets were a warm ivory with bronze handles. On either side of the stove, we had two stain glass decorations added that matched the coloring of the kitchen island, which was a deep mahogany. The granite counter tops were the same color as the cabinets, with glints of gold and quartz. The stove was upgraded to a Viking professional range. The back splash was gorgeous, reminiscent of something you’d see in Tuscany. We had a convection oven and regular oven installed to the left of the stove. The floor was similar coloring to our backsplash, but with larger tiles.

“I may be making a call to Cutie Patootie,” Mom laughed. “This is gorgeous, Bella. I love the two different colors for the cabinets and the island. It’s so warm and inviting!”

“Thanks. Edward picked out most of it. He is a whiz at this stuff. He works with contractors and such all of the time down on the island,” I said. “Come on, let’s finish exploring.” Mom smiled, following me down to the basement. It wasn’t as done as I had hoped, but you could see what we ultimately wanted. She loved the upgraded master bathroom. I told her that anything was better than the _carpeting_ on the floor and up the side of the tub. Spending nearly two hours taking pictures, we left the house and drove to a nearby Chili’s. Charlie was already there. My mom showed him the pictures of my new house as we drank margaritas and ate fajitas. Charlie asked about my dress, though I knew he was just being polite. He was not looking forward to wearing a tuxedo for the award ceremony. Hell, anything other than his khakis and ugly plaid shirts that he wears to work, he scoffs at.

I kissed my parents and drove back to my empty apartment. I sat down on the couch, flipping through the mail. I quickly paid my bills before I changed into my pajamas to watch some television. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. My phone was ringing, using a double buzz indicating it was someone who needed to be let in. It was Angela. I buzzed her in and flew to change into a pair of jeans and one of Edward’s t-shirts. I was brushing my teeth when Angela called into the apartment. “Bathroom!” I yelled.

“Hey, Bells,” she said. “Did you just wake up?”

“Kind of. I crashed on the couch,” I replied, washing my face and tossing my hair up into a ponytail.

“Have you talked to Edward?” she asked.

“Nope. He must be too busy at the resort to call me,” I snarled.

“Wow, Bitter much?” Angela quipped.

“Sorry. I’m just irked that he can’t make it,” I sighed.

“Maybe something happened at the resort? He got hurt or he’s sick?” Angela suggested. “Have you called him?”

“No,” I answered, feeling like an epic bitch. I looked at the time. It was midafternoon down in Rio. “Do you mind if I call him?”

“Nope. I’m just going to help myself to some of the Brazilian coffee that you have while you’re still here,” Angela snickered, dancing towards my kitchen.

I sat down on the bed, finding Edward’s Brazilian number on my phone. Dialing it, it went straight to voicemail. “Damn it.” I found the resort number. Hoping that he was in his office, I’d talk to him there.

“Isle Esme, this is Alice,” chirped Edward’s sister.

“Hey, Ali. It’s Bella,” I began. “Is Edward there?”

“No, he’s out running excursions. Rose is on the mainland getting ready to have her baby,” Alice answered. “Emmett and Rose left for Rio early this morning.”

“Oh, okay,” I sighed. “Can you have him call me?”

“Sure, sweetie. By the way, I got your dress earlier this week. It’s gorgeous!” Alice squealed. “It’s exactly what we discussed in January. White, resembling a Greek goddess, simple but elegant.”

“I can’t wait to see it, Ali. This whole thing is so much easier than planning my wedding to Tyler,” I snickered.

“That’s because you’re leaving it all up to me and Rose,” Alice said smugly. “But, it will be a beautiful wedding. I just know it. We’ve received most of the RSVP’s back, too. Everyone you invited is coming. Our family is coming, but it won’t be a huge event. It’s going to be perfectly lovely. Anyhow, I have to go. We have another wedding that is setting up and since Rose is pushing out a human, I need to make sure everything is okay. I’ll make sure that Edward calls you when he gets in from the excursions. Love you!”

“Love you, too, Ali,” I said as I hung up the phone. While I was on my cell phone, some more people arrived. I walked out into the kitchen, finding Jessica slurping her coffee and Becca stuffing her face with a donut.

“Have some, Bells,” she said, spraying crumbs all over the counter.

“Did you talk to your fiancé?” Angela asked, sipping her coffee.

“He’s running excursions today. His older brother’s wife, Rosalie, is giving birth today,” I said.

“You’re going to be an auntie!” Becca squealed, clapping her hands.

“What’s Rosalie having?” Jessica asked.

“She wanted it to be a surprise. So, it’s a surprise. I think she’s having a boy,” I shrugged, making myself a cup of coffee and swiping a cake donut.

“So, what are we doing today, Bells?” Angela questioned. “You’ve got three weeks left in this place.”

“You brought Mike’s truck, right?” I asked Jessica.

“Yep. Are we doing manual labor?” she whined.

“You knew this when you volunteered to help, you dork,” Becca snickered. Jessica tossed a donut at Becca, who caught it and popped it in her mouth.

“Well,” I sang. “I was thinking of dismantling the guest bedroom, packing everything up in there. I want to bring the furniture to Goodwill. Hopefully Paul will be here and we can use his muscles. Then, if we feel up to it, boxing up my books and such. Those are going to be shipped down to Brazil.”

“He’ll bitch and moan that he’s going to break a nail,” Jessica giggled.

“Probably, but he’s stronger than all of us. He may be girlier than all of us put together, but he’s got muscles. He’s ripped!” I snorted. “Now, finish your breakfast and meet me in the guest bedroom.”

I put on some girly rock, assembling boxes and beginning to take down curtains and stripping the bed. The girls came in and within a few hours, the room was bare. Paul had arrived with Rob, loading things up into Jessica’s truck and Rob’s SUV to donate to Goodwill. We went out to eat before Paul and Rob left us, heading up to go camping with some friends. From the look on Paul’s face, he was not thrilled about the prospect of spending the night in a tent, but Rob said he’d make it worth his while.

Back at my apartment, we spent the rest of the time emptying out the bookshelves and packing them up in boxes to be shipped down to Brazil. Jessica and Angela left after that. Becca stayed, slumped over my couch. “My arms are sooooo sore,” she said, smacking at her biceps.

“Mine, too,” I grumbled.

“Well, I’ll think of it this way. My arms will be stacked for the ceremony in a week,” Becca giggled. “I got the most beautiful dress.” She described it. Her dress sounded elegant and understated, but conservative like Becca preferred. As she was talking about her gown, my phone rang. It was Edward.

“Can I take this?”

“Sure. Do you mind if I just hang?  Daniel is working a double so we can go to your wedding. I don’t want to go home and sit in an empty apartment,” she blushed.

“Why you…” I trailed off. “We’re so continuing this conversation.” Swiping my phone, I walked into the bedroom. “Hey, Edward,” I breathed.

“Gorgeous girl,” he said tiredly. “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. I’m at the hospital with Emmett and the family. Rosalie and her baby girl are doing wonderfully.”

“She had a girl?” I smiled. “That’s great news! What’s her name?”

“Caitlyn Elaine Cullen,” Edward answered. “She looks like Rose, but with Emmett’s hair. It’s thick and _black_. But, she’s so beautiful.”

“Have you held her, Edward?” I asked.

“Yeah. I was so afraid I was going to drop her, but then she opened her eyes and cooed. I’m in love,” he chuckled. Then he sighed. “I’m sorry that I haven’t called recently. Things have been kind of chaotic recently.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes and no. I’ve got some news about James/Jimmy/Asstard,” Edward grumbled. “He’s been down in Brazil, hanging with his sister, Victoria.”

“No,” I gasped. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Wish I wasn’t, love,” he said, his voice sounding terse. “Anyhow, long story short, my villa on the island is a pile of ashes thanks to their need for revenge. Zafrina got them onto the island and torched my place.”

“Edward, are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” I asked, my heart stammering against my chest. I was so pissed off about the damn award ceremony and he could have died. I’m a fucking moron.

“Bella, gorgeous, I’m fine,” he soothed. “I’ve been staying in crew quarters since we were using my villa as one of the luxury villas on the island. The villa, as I said, is now ashes. Nothing was salvageable.”

“Where are we going to live after the wedding?” I whimpered. “I assumed that…”

“I’ve got something in the works,” Edward said cryptically. “Things have to move up significantly, but trust me, Bella.”

“Ooookay,” I said, drawing out the word. “When are you heading back to the resort?”

“I’m taking Alice and Jasper with me in an hour or so. Jas is running the fishing excursions while I’m manning the yacht, bringing guests back and forth. Alice is in the office since she can’t pilot the yacht. My dad will help out once he’s back home but trying to convince my mom to leave her first grandbaby is proving to be challenging,” Edward chuckled. “Rose is thrilled. Caitlyn was over a week late and by the end Rose was just done, yearning for the baby to be born.”

“I don’t blame her,” I giggled. “She must have been miserable.”

“She looked like she swallowed a jumbo beach ball and she was constantly complaining about her cankles,” Edward snorted. “And the gas…Rose, God bless her, she had an aroma around that was not very fragrant.”

“Things to look forward to when I’m pregnant,” I smirked.

“You, I can handle, because it will be _my_ baby. Rose with her farting and plugging the toilet? Yeah, gross,” Edward blanched.

“That is pretty nasty,” I admitted. “Edward?”

“What, love?” Edward murmured.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so, um, nasty toward you,” I whispered. “Hearing about the fire and Caitlyn…I can only imagine what you’re dealing with. I’m never want to come between you and your family.”

“Bella, you’re a part of our family,” Edward jumped in. “You have been as soon as Alice adopted you on the flight down to Rio. And you have no reason to apologize. I still hate being here and you being there. You said it the best…being a responsible adult sucks.”

“I’m still sorry,” I mumbled.

“I’m sorry, too, love,” he murmured back. I heard a commotion in the background. Edward groaned. “Crap, I’ve got to go. Alice and Jasper are ready to head back to the resort. It’s well after midnight and Jasper and I have to be up at like six. Can we Skype tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” I smiled. “I love you, Edward.”

“Love you more, gorgeous girl,” he breathed.

“Send my love and congratulations to Em, Rose and baby Caitlyn. I’ll something special for her from Aunt Bella when I fly down there,” I said.

“Will do, baby. I’ll _see_ you tomorrow,” Edward crooned before he hung up. I flopped back on the bed. That had been the longest conversation we’d had since he told me he couldn’t come to the award ceremony. Granted, it had been to tell me about the fire and about his niece…

“Bells?” called Becca as she padded into my bedroom. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” I smiled. “I’m an aunt.”

“Rosalie had her baby?” Becca asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded. “Was your prediction right? Did she have a boy?”

“No, a baby girl,” I answered. “Caitlyn Elaine. I’m assuming Elaine is a family name or something…Caitlyn is really cute, though.”

“It is,” Becca said, curling up on the bed. “I’m happy for them.”

“Enough about me. What’s this I hear about you and Dr. McCutie?” I smirked.

“God, if he knew that you were calling him that, he’d have a heart attack,” Becca laughed. “He is cute, though.”

“Stop deflecting. Answer the damn question, Rebecca Anne!” I teased.

“Okay, okay. My sister and I had another huge fight about Mom. I’m over her shit. I’m grateful that she let me stay with her while I got back on my feet, but I couldn’t stay in that house any longer. Daniel’s lease was up and he asked if I wanted to move in with him. We got bigger apartment just down the street from this place. Two bedrooms, plus an office. It’s expensive, but it’s safe with security and such,” Becca said, blushing. “In case Jimmy…”

“OH! I have good news about that,” I said, taking her hands. “Jimmy was caught on the island. He, unfortunately, torched our home, but he’s been arrested and as far as I know, extradited back here for trial or something or he may be sent back to prison for breaking his parole.  I don’t know.”

“Wow,” Becca breathed. “I’ll have to contact the prosecuting attorney. I wonder if he knows?”

“I don’t know. No harm in calling him,” I said, snuggling next to Becca on the bed. “Will you testify against him?”

“I want his ass in jail for life,” Becca growled. “No man has the right to touch me without my permission. Ever.”

“Once the trial is over, can I do a follow up on your story? It’ll give other abuse victims a glimmer of hope,” I said. “I’ll keep the alias and such, but I think it would be good.”

“You don’t have to ask. Of course you can,” Becca said. “Now, doing all of that dirty work has made me hungry. Let’s gorge ourselves on Chinese, Ben and Jerry’s and watch some cheesy 80s romance flicks. An ultimate girl’s night in!”

“You’re on!”

xx AIDA xx

My Skype date with my fiancé was quite tension relieving. We fucked each other silly even though we were thousands of miles apart.

I broke two vibrators.

While on Skype with Edward.

Within ten minutes of each other.

After our self-love fest, we talked for hours about everything that had happened on the island. He really had been working himself ragged and he looked awful. I didn’t say anything, but he was thinner and he had purple bruises under his eyes. Unfortunately, Edward’s week would be crazy since Rose and Emmett were still on the mainland. Caitlyn was jaundice and could not be discharged quite yet. Emmett was going to come back to work while Rose was on maternity leave, but they wouldn’t return until the earliest on Wednesday.

For me, work was mundane. I had roughly two weeks left until I was a freelance writer. Miranda gave me light, fluffy pieces since my latest feature ate up my life for the past month. The research was what kicked my ass. The story turned out fabulously. It was the history of Seattle since we had some huge anniversary coming up. Most of the news writers were working on the special feature, but I was the one who wrote the biggest article. So, after that, Miranda was giving me the feel-good, easy articles. I was okay with it since my brain was mush.

Edward had been incommunicado after Wednesday. I called his cell phone and it was turned off. I called Alice and she said that Edward was either in meetings or dealing with a client. Something was up with him and it was pissing me off. By the time Saturday rolled around, I was back to being fuming mad at my fiancé. I was sitting at the salon, _trying_ to enjoy the spa day that my parents had planned for me, but I was too upset. Becca was attempting to make me feel better by chattering on about everything under the sun. I just couldn’t lose the funk. My face was in a perpetual scowl as my hair was curled and twisted into an elegant chignon and my makeup was perfectly applied.

“Isabella Marie Swan, lose that sour puss or I will give you something to scowl about,” Mom griped as she came to pick me up from the salon.

“Sorry, Mom,” I said. “I haven’t spoken to Edward in four days. Four days!”

“Quit bellyaching,” she snorted. “Now, I’m getting ready with you at your place. I have my dress. Do you have yours, Becca?”

“Yes, Mrs. Swan,” Becca replied.

“Sweetie, I’ve told you before. Please call me Renee. Mrs. Swan was my evil mother-in-law who is never happy about _anything_ ,” Mom snorted. “God, I remember when Bella made her a handmade present when she was six or seven. It was really good for a child. What was it, Bells?”

“Some sort of dream catcher,” I replied, getting into my mom’s Nissan. “I hand-picked the stones for Nana to make her feel better. She had some sort of rare blood cancer. She was always sick. Certain stones and gems have healing properties.”

“Anyway, my mother-in-law opens up this present, on Mother’s Day, and chucks it away, calling it drivel. My daughter was in tears. Charlie ripped his mother a new one after that incident. Yes, she was sick and cranky, but to belittle the dream catcher that Bella worked on for days, trying to make her Nana feel better? That was a low blow. Don’t tell your father, but I did an Argentine Tango when she finally kicked the bucket,” Mom said dryly.

“Mom!” I gasped.

“What? She made you cry and didn’t really apologize for it,” she said unabashedly. “So, call me Renee, Becca.”

“Yes, Renee,” Becca sang.

Mom drove back to my apartment, parking next to me. We had gone out for breakfast prior and then gone to the salon for our quasi-day of beauty, consisting of manicures, pedicures, hair and makeup. Becca spent the night since Daniel was working all weekend. It was nice to spend time with her since…yeah…not going there. Not obsessing over the fact that my fiancé hasn’t spoken to me since Wednesday. _Ugh!_

Arriving at my place, we had a light snack since the award ceremony was going to include a seven course meal, plus a pretty significant dessert and candy bar. Around five, Mom pushed me to get dressed. I kept my jewelry simple, wearing my drusy set on my ears, neck and finger. On my left hand, I wore my engagement ring. I slipped on the nude, lacy thong and slid the sexy, slinky dress on. Walking out, my mom zipped it up for me. Afterward, I put on my black strappy stilettos and sequined black clutch. “How do I look?”

“Like you’re going to a movie premier,” Becca said from her perch on the couch. She had changed in the guest bathroom. Her dress was all black. It was all satin but had a lacy, three-quarter length sleeved top. Her short hair was curled, pinned up with two rhinestone clips, similar to her earrings. She added a pop of color on her feet with purple heels and a purple handbag. “Where did you get your dress?”

“Neiman Marcus. I discovered this designer down in Rio and he’s really high-end. Most of my fancy dresses are designed by Zuhair Murad. It was expensive as sin, but it makes me feel like a million bucks. Alice, my future sister-in-law, she was the one who told me about him. I’m hooked,” I snorted.

“Get together,” Mom squealed, holding up her beastly camera. “Smile!” We both smiled and my mom took a shit ton of photos. It felt like a damn fashion photo shoot. However, my phone rang from the security desk. Mom held up her finger and answered it. “Hello? Great! They’ll be right down!” She hung up the phone and handed me my purse.

“Mom? What are you talking about?” I asked, arching a brow.

“It’s a surprise. Come on,” she said, pushing me and Becca out the door. Becca seemed to know what was going on. It looked like she expected it, really. We rode down the elevator to the lobby. Walking out of, I waved at the security guy, Cesar, who was new. Outside, in the circle, a limo was parked. Mom was taking pictures of the sleek black limo.

“Mom, it’s a car,” I said, arching a brow.

“Just wait,” she giggled. Becca threaded her arm through mine as the door opened.

The world fucking stopped…

“No way,” I squeaked.

Almost in slow motion, like in the movies, I watched as my fiancé got out of the black limousine, wearing a tailored tuxedo and carrying a huge bouquet of roses. I was rooted in my spot, unable to move. All the while, I heard my mom’s camera shutter click. Becca laughed as she dragged me outside to where Edward was standing, grinning crookedly. He reached up, caressing my cheek. “You look exquisite,” he murmured, his honeyed voice washing over me.

“You’re here,” I breathed.

“I’m here,” he chuckled.

“You said you couldn’t come,” I whimpered, trying not to cry.

“It took the destruction of my villa to realize that I was making a huge mistake,” he said quietly, handing the roses to Becca so he could take my face in both his hands. “I can’t be away from you, gorgeous girl. I can’t.”

“You’re here,” I sniffled, the tears I tried to stop from flowing, spilling onto my cheeks.

“I’m here until we leave for Brazil,” he said, a lone tear falling from his eye. “I want to kiss you, but you look so beautiful. I don’t want to ruin your makeup.”

“Fuck the makeup,” I laughed. “Please?”

Edward wrapped his arms around me and stared into my eyes. “I love you, Bella. I’m sorry that…”

“Shut up and kiss me,” I demanded. He barked out a laugh before covering my mouth with his. My hands moved to his hair, tangling in the thick tresses. Our kiss started off as being sweet and chaste, remembering what we liked. Edward’s tongue slid along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly complied, tasting him for the first time in six weeks. Our kiss became quite heated and it wasn’t until Becca cleared her throat that we realized that we were seconds away from fucking each other on the trunk of the limo. “You’re here…” I panted, holding onto the lapels of his jacket.

“I’m here, love,” he said, kissing my nose.

“We’ve established that,” Becca said dryly, holding the roses like a baby and tapping her foot.

“Hush!” Mom chided. “I think it’s romantic.”

“Did you know he was coming?” I asked.

“I’ve known for two weeks, Bella,” Mom smiled. I looked at her and then shot a gaze at him, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Edward called us after he spoke with Marcus, who managed to get him a ticket at our table. He emailed his flight information. Charlie picked him up yesterday.”

“You’ve been in Seattle for an entire day and didn’t call me?” I squeaked.

“I had to stay hidden, love,” he chuckled. “It would have ruined the surprise.”

“You better get going. I’m going to finish getting dressed and then pick up your dad. We’ll meet you there,” Mom said, urging us into the limo. “Becca, you go with them so they don’t do the horizontal mambo in the limo.”

“MOM!” I yelled.

“I’d be more than happy to chaperone,” Becca snorted, handing my mom the flowers. “Can you drive me back here after the ceremony? My car is parked in one of the guest spots.”

“No big deal,” Mom said. “See you in a little bit.” Becca pushed me into the limo, following close behind and Edward got in last.

“You knew about this, too?” I asked Becca.

“Yep. I slipped him an overnight bag while you were getting your brows waxed today,” Becca smirked.

“Overnight bag?”

“We’re staying at the W Hotel,” Edward replied, wrapping his arm around me. “I have some making up to do.” His lips found the soft spot behind my ear, kissing it chastely. That innocent gesture caused my panties to flood.

“Do I need to sit in between you two?” Becca quipped.

“You do and I smack you with my shoe,” I growled, moving ever closer to Edward’s side. My anger had dissipated quickly when I saw him. My guess was that on Wednesday and most of Thursday, he was flying. That was why he was unable to contact me. With a contented sigh, I wrapped my arms around Edward’s waist. He chuckled deeply, pressing a kiss to my forehead, murmuring that he loved me.

“So, how did Marcus manage to get you a ticket?” Becca asked.

“I called him from the beach while my villa was burning behind me. I could have lost everything that night, but the one thing I was worried about was being with my Bella,” he said, his fingers gliding down my arm. “Things mean nothing. This,” he gestured to our embrace, “means more than anything in the world. I called Marcus at six in the morning my time, which meant it was midnight here in Seattle. I told him what I needed and he said that because he was a hopeless romantic AND he liked me, that he’d work his own magic. A couple days later, he said that I had a seat at Bella’s table. It was then that I booked my flight and called Bella’s folks. Renee was my main accomplice, but Charlie picked me up since your mom was at work.”

“And you’re here until we go down to Rio?” I asked, making sure I heard right.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, brushing his fingers down the apple of my cheek.

“What about the resort?” I questioned, remembering his complaints and stresses about getting things in shape.

“Remember in school, when you had a substitute?” Edward replied. Becca and I both nodded. “Well, your teacher would leave plans for the sub to finish. I did the same. I have a binder full of my expectations, down the _minute_ of what needs to get done. It was tougher to leave my Kitty Cat…”

“Nickname for your niece?” Becca smiled.

“Yeah. I’m apparently the baby whisperer. Caitlyn only sleeps when I hold her,” Edward snickered. “I’ve grown quite attached. I stayed with them until I left for Seattle.”

“Do you have a picture?” Becca asked. Edward beamed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Brazil phone. He showed me the picture first. My ovaries damn near exploded. Edward was cradling the cutest, most adorable baby girl in his arms. He was staring at her, caressing her cheek. _Wait until that’s_ your _baby, Bella…you’ll have a heart attack. Cute overload._ Edward handed his phone to Becca who cooed sweetly. “She’s beautiful, Edward.”

“Emmett’s going to have his hands full with Kitty Cat when she gets older,” Edward snorted, taking his phone back. “My mom pretty much told Alice and me to get going on grandchildren so we can have a boy to protect Caitlyn.” Edward nuzzled my neck, speaking quietly in my ear. “Practice… _lots_ of practice tonight, Mrs. Cullen. Like I said, I have a lot of making up to do.” I melted against him, trying very hard to not mount him while Becca was sitting across from us.

“Do I need to break out the hose?” Becca laughed.

“Shut it,” I growled. “It’s been too long since…”

“I know,” Becca replied, her voice softening. “It’s just that we’re here and I’m certain you don’t want the world see you going at it.”

“Not particularly, no,” Edward snorted. His hand groped my ass. “I’m the only one who gets to see this ass.” He leaned forward, kissing me sweetly. “And feel it, too.”

“Fuck me,” I whimpered.

“Later. I promise,” Edward said. The limo stopped and we got out. Walking into the lobby, Edward dropped off my overnight bag at the front desk, asking to have it delivered to his suite. Offering his arm to Becca, we rode up to the ballroom. There was a reception just outside of the ballroom, with some light jazz music, open bars and appetizers. The awards banquet was for all of the local news organizations in the Seattle area. There were awards that were going to be handed out for television, online, newspapers, radio and magazines. The categories ranged from light and fluffy to heavy pieces, like mine.

“You know, Swan, it’s a good thing that I like your fiancé,” Marcus deadpanned, walking towards us with a glass of wine. His wife was next to him, sipping a cosmo. “Had it been anyone else who called me at o’dark thirty, I would have told them to fuck off.”

“Marcus…stop it! Behave yourself and watch your mouth,” Diane hissed. “You can dress him up, but can’t take him anywhere.”

“You’re the one who said that you wanted to remove my tux with your teeth,” Marcus barked. Diane smacked his arm, blushing profusely. “Anyway, I’m glad that I got you a ticket. It’s nice being the boss. I got power.”

“That’s kind of scary,” I giggled.

“We’re sitting at your table since I had to rearrange things. I think that’s good. Miranda is also going to be with us with her girlfriend, Sheila,” Marcus explained. “You guys just get here?”

“Edward picked us up in a limo,” Becca chirped.

“You are so getting laid, my friend,” Marcus snickered.

“Um, duh,” I sang. “I haven’t seen him in six weeks. That’s a given.”

“Let’s get something to drink,” Edward laughed, leading us to the bar. I followed Diane’s suit and ordered a cosmo. Becca got a glass of white wine and Edward got a martini. We chatted with Marcus and Diane until my parents arrived. My father looked very dapper in his tuxedo but you could tell that he was very uncomfortable in it. He kept tugging at the bow tie, shifting his body and just squirming. My mom looked more at ease in her black sleeveless dress. She stood taller and was gushing over seeing all of the local celebrities. She had a minor crush on the NBC affiliate anchor, Phil Dwyer. He was there, nominated for an award. I could tell that my mother wanted to take a picture with him, but photography, other than the official photographers, was prohibited.

The doors opened and we were ushered inside. Sitting down at the elegantly set table, Edward took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles. Before the ceremony, we’d be eating first. As soon as all of the attendees were seated, the first course was brought out with the coordinating wine. The meal was delicious. The salmon they served was the best I’d ever tasted. Two hours after the meal started, it was over and the emcee for the evening gave a welcoming speech. Once she was done, the awards were handed out. The ceremony was a lot like the Academy Awards or Golden Globes, only there were no acceptance speeches. There were over a hundred awards that needed to be handed out. If everyone got a chance to speak, we’d be here until Monday.

Halfway through the ceremony, it was my turn. My award. Becca was on my right while Edward was on my left. The emcee read off the nominees. Our staff photos from the papers were used on the big screen to identify who we were. I cringed when my old gossip column photo came up. I hated that shot. My hair was flat and I had had a fight with Tyler. My smile looked more like a scowl. Thankfully, the summary of the story was better than the picture. After they went over all of the nominees, I closed my eyes, waiting for the emcee to announce the winner.

“And the Newsroom Award for best featured article in a newspaper is…Isabella Swan!” called the emcee. I jumped, my eyes widening. Edward hugged me, kissing my lips as I sat in shock. Woodenly, I walked up to the podium. Ironically enough, it was Phil Dwyer who handed me the award. He kissed my cheek before hugging me. We stood for a few photo ops and I walked back to the table, holding the heavy silver award.

The rest of the night was a blur. I was surprised that I won. I was over the moon that Edward was there to see me win. I was anxious to make love to my fiancé. I really had to pee, but I didn’t want to move because I was afraid that this was all a dream. However, when I squirmed for the millionth time, Edward took my hand and led me to the bathroom, following me inside.

“Edward!” I hissed. “We’ll get caught!”

“I locked the door,” he said, diving for my neck. “Hurry up, baby.” I moaned and pulled myself away. I quickly took care of business, washing my hands. The entire bathroom was mirrors, with the exception of the wall that held the hand dryers. Edward kissed my neck and his hands glided along my exposed leg. “I’ve been a good boy for _hours_. I saw my fiancée win this major award, looking like a movie star and smelling scrumptious. I need a taste, baby.”

“Fuck,” I moaned.

“Once we’re up in the suite,” he purred, crouching down. His hands slid up my dress. He found my thong, pulling it down my legs. Tucking it into his pocket, he maneuvered my dress so my pussy was right in front of him, bare and leaking for him. He reached into his jacket pocket, producing my jeweled plug. “Suck on this, love.” He handed it to me as he draped one of my legs over his shoulder. His nose nuzzled my folds. “Do not make a sound, Isabella, or I will stop.”

I bit my lip, nodding fervently as I slipped the plug between my lips. Edward gestured with his eyes for me to watch in the mirror as he feasted on my drench pussy. He was on his knees, wearing a sexy tuxedo with his face buried between my thighs. With a languorously slow lick, he tasted my entire sex. My knee buckled and I moaned around the plug. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me up. His tongue flicked my clit, while his other hand slid two fingers inside of me. I rocked against his face, knowing my orgasm was going to come hard and fast. With a silent scream, I felt my body fall back against the wall in the bathroom. My hands flew to Edward’s hair as my pussy convulsed almost violently around his fingers. Edward’s growling didn’t help matters. It only spurned my orgasm to go on forever. Panting around my pink butt plug, I slumped against the wall. Edward pressed a kiss to my mound. Standing up, he plucked the plug from my mouth, kissing me deeply. He ran the plug through my arousal between my legs, the metal smooth against my still quivering pussy. Gracefully, he moved back between my legs and idly toyed with my ass. I was putty in my hands, moaning as he slid two fingers inside. Licking the plug, he eased it in. My body arched against the wall, welcoming the intrusion and having another brief orgasm. “I’ve missed that so much, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred, righting my dress.

“No panties?” I asked.

“Nope,” he replied, licking his fingers clean. “Easy access.” He held out his hand and I shakily took it. He held me close against his hard body, kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips. The dampness between my legs began to surge. “Come on, my _sweet_ girl. They’re probably beginning to suspect.” We walked out of the bathroom. He was seemingly unruffled while I felt like I was a mass of quivering nerves. Sitting down at the table, Charlie gave us the stink eye. Edward just smiled, dipping his finger that was in my pussy not five minutes ago into the cake’s icing that had been placed in front of us. He held up the finger for me and I eagerly wrapped my lips around it. Normally, I’d be embarrassed as hell, but I figured I’d go with it. The combination of the buttercream and my pussy juice was a heady combination, earning Edward a wanton moan. He kissed me again before turning to the stage and we finished watching the ceremony. My father looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. My mom leaned over, whispered something in his ear and he looked at her in shock. Mom arched her brow, smiling seductively and my dad just melted. He kissed her cheek, turning back to the emcee.

 _Ewww, my mom was promising sexual favors to my dad. EWWW! I mean, icky! Blah! EW!_ Edward chuckled, giving me a crooked smile and then rolling his eyes. He saw the whole interaction with my parents as well. The award ceremony concluded. The photographer wanted a picture of all of the winners with their trophies. We all gathered on stage. I felt strangely expose knowing that I had no panties on and my plug was massaging my asshole. Licking my lips, I held my trophy proudly as the photographer took various photos with us. Once that was done, the ceremony was over and we all began leaving the ballroom.

Marcus wanted to go out since his children were visiting grandma and grandpa. I didn’t want to go out. I wanted to continue what Edward started in the bathroom. I wanted to suck his cock. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted to love up on him since it had been forever since I’d felt him. Unfortunately, everyone was itching to get back home. Becca had plans with Daniel in the morning for breakfast, while Miranda and her girlfriend had some commitment with Miranda’s parents. My dad looked like he wanted to pounce on my mom, so they were anxious to leave. We went our separate ways. Everyone congratulated me before they left and Edward guided me to the elevator to our suite. His hands were wrapped around my waist, but I could tell he wanted them everywhere.

“I missed you,” he growled against my ear. “Words cannot express how much I missed you, my Bella. Tonight, my body will speak for me. It will show you how much I fucking love you.” His palms glided along my belly and moved to my ass, squeezing it tightly. The elevator dinged and he dragged me out of the car. Pulling out the key, he stopped at one of the corner rooms. He slid the key card into the door, opening it before turning to me and lifting me in his arms. Carrying me into our suite, he placed me on the bed before darting back to the door and flipping the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door knob.

Walking back to me slowly, he tugged on his bow tie. It tumbled loose and he shrugged out of his jacket. Tossing it on the couch, he sauntered toward me. He looked like a panther, ready to devour his prey. His eyes were swirling with lust and passion as he eyed me hungrily, perched on the bed. “Stand up,” he said gruffly.

I uncrossed my legs and stood up. Edward licked his lips. “Turn around,” he commanded. I did so slowly, looking at him for as long as I could. The room was dim. The only light was the light in the hallway to the door. The curtains were open and the twinkling lights of Seattle were on display before us. His hands slid up my arms, tracing the asymmetric neckline. His fingers glided over my skin and with each pass, my pussy grew wetter and wetter. Edward moved so he was right behind me. His lips were right at my ear. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Isabella.” Slowly. So slowly, he lowered the zipper of my dress. It loosened from my body. With a single finger, he traced down my spine. I shuddered, causing my dress to start to slip down my torso. His mouth suckled on my neck as he eased my dress all the way off my body. Stepping out of it, I was naked, save for my strappy sandals. “I want the world to know you’re mine.”

 He walked me towards the window, his hands on my hips. “Hands on the window, Isabella,” he growled. I leaned forward, pressing my hands against the cool glass. “Do you see your body? How sexy and beautiful you are?” I nodded. I looked like a ghost, barely able to discern my reflection but I saw my pebbled breasts, trim hips and long legs. “Spread your legs.”  I whimpered as I moved my legs to be shoulder width apart. Edward’s hands caressed every inch of my back. He hummed appreciatively when he twisted my plug. “I can see how wet you are, Bella. Almost dripping out of your tight, pretty little pussy.”

“Oh, God,” I panted.

I heard some rustling behind me. I looked back, but Edward growled. “Eyes forward. Look at your body. Feel what I’m doing to you. What I will do to you,” he commanded. I gulped, looking at my reflection. I was blushed all over my body. I could see the wetness between my thighs. My pussy was so turned on, it was painful. I arched my back, needing him to touch me. His arms snaked around my body. I could feel his skin against me. He was just as naked as me. His lips were suctioned to my neck as his hand slid down my belly, cupping my mound possessively. “Mine,” he snarled erotically in my ear.

“Yours,” I practically sobbed. “Edward, please…”

“Don’t beg, baby. You’ll feel every inch of me as I’ll feel every inch of you,” he crooned in my ear, roughly massaging my clit. “I can’t believe how fucking wet you are. I love that you’re so responsive to my hands. My voice. My tongue. My cock.” He lifted my right leg, placing my heeled foot onto a nearby ottoman. He, again, dropped to his knees. “Watch as I taste your delectable pussy, Isabella.”

He slid between my legs and his hot, wet tongue delved inside of my sex. I moaned, watching him fuck my pussy with his tongue. He was not sweet. He was not gentle. His actions were possessive and claiming. His aggression made me even more turned on, dripping out of my body and onto his face.

My hips were rolling, needing my friction. “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking perfect. I want you to come all over me. I need it.” He spread my lips with his fingers, flicking my clit with his tongue. Roughly, he pressed two fingers inside of me, curling them just so. I groaned like an animal, losing myself in his touch, his feel. “Yeah, baby…don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”

“Harder,” I pleaded, looking down at him. His green eyes were black with desire as he licked me into oblivion. He added a third finger while his hand that was supporting my body began pumping the plug in my ass. “Fuck! Oh…shhhhhhhhhh…EDWARD!” He bit down on my clit with his teeth as my body began to shatter. “Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSS!” He held me up as I drenched him with my orgasm, coating his face with my very juicy release. One of my hands moved to his hair keeping his mouth attached to my clit as extreme pleasure washed over me.

I was panting, leaning against the window. I’m surprised that I was still standing. My bones were like Jello. Edward stood up, kissing my ass and dragging his lips along my back. I could feel his warm, naked body pressed against me. His hardness was nuzzling my folds, wanting to slip inside. He wrapped his arms around my waist, cupping my breasts with his rough palms. “It’s been too long, my love,” he whispered in my ear.

Cupping my chin, he turned my head. His eyes were still black but the lust had dissipated. It had been replaced with yearning need and undying love. I moaned, pulling his head closer to mine and brushing my lips over his. With a sigh, he slowly kissed me. He guided his cock to my entrance, pushing inside, filling me with his soul. I clutched to his hair, trying to stay standing as he sheathed himself in my core. Once he was fully inside of me, he pulled back. Together, we both whispered, “I love you.”

The intensity swirling in his eyes was unmistakable. They were filled with remorse for leaving, love for me and happiness to be reunited. His movements were not frantic but more reverent. He was trying to memorize how I felt. We were doing all of this in front of the window. It was his convoluted way of marking me as his to all of Seattle. “Look at us, my love,” he murmured. “See how perfect we are for each other.”

I blinked and saw our reflection of him making love to me. My leg was still on the ottoman and I could see clearly where he was sliding in and out of me. I was so filled. He was moving so deeply within me. His cock was coated with my juices. I could still feel myself dripping from my previous orgasm. “Touch me, Edward,” I breathed.

His right hand cupped my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipple. His left hand slid between my thighs and circled my clit slowly. Edward was slow and deliberate with his thrusts inside of me. I could feel him _everywhere_. Watching us make love was the best aphrodisiac. My orgasm was coming from deep inside, pulsating with each deep stroke. “Bella, my Bella, you feel so fucking good,” he panted against my ear, gazing at where we were joined. “Seeing my cock disappear within you, feeling your pussy and wanting you so badly to come. Oh, baby, please come…” His hips slammed against my ass, pressing the plug deeper in my asshole. I grunted, as did my sexy-as-fuck fiancé. Our sounds were feral and downright sexy as he drove inside of me with all of his body. “That’s it, my Bella,” he growled. My pussy was quivering, clenching around his dick. “Milk me. Take me all in…yes, baby…”

“Edward,” I panted, pushing back against him, wanting him further inside.

“Fuck, yes…yes,” he breathed as his strokes grew faster, but just as deep. “Bella, come for me.” I was close. His hand at my pussy moved faster and his hand that was cupping my breast moved to the jeweled plug, twisting it. I screamed as my body damn near imploded with ecstasy. Another gushing orgasm soaked the floor as Edward continued thrusting inside of me, coming hard and fast within my quivering pussy. He slipped out. His breath was hot against my shoulder as he panted heavily.

Kissing my neck, he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I couldn’t have walked, even if I wanted to. My legs were exhausted. He turned on the Jacuzzi tub, removing my shoes as I sat on the counter. He tossed them onto the carpet. He also removed the plug from my ass, rinsing it off in the sink. When he was done, Edward stared into my eyes. “I’m sorry that I left,” he murmured.

“I’m just glad that you’re back, baby,” I smiled. He beamed crookedly, kissing my lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you more than words can say, my Bella,” he said as he began plucking out the hairpins holding my chignon in place. A few moments later, my hair was down in soft curls. “Now, I’m certain you’re sore. I know I am.” He scooped me off the counter, placing me in the warm, fragrant water of the tub. I sat down, allowing the jets massage my tight, tense muscles. Edward removed his watch before joining me, pulling me back against his chest. “I’m so proud of you, Bella. Winning that award…you are such an amazing journalist.”

“It means more that you were here to see me win it,” I murmured, playing with his fingers underneath the water. “It was your support that helped me write that article. Your kindness that you showed Becca…”

“I was a fool for stating that I wasn’t coming. I’m so glad that Marcus got me a ticket,” he sighed, kissing my temple. “Now, you’re in my arms until we get married. We’ve got six weeks, love.”

“I can’t wait,” I said, looking back at him and kissing his mouth.

“Tell me about everything that I’ve missed,” Edward said, brushing his fingers down the apple of my cheek. Then, in the tub, I told him all about the house, packing up the apartment, my job, my parents and everything in between. We got out of the tub after that, tumbling into bed. Edward told me about what happened on the island, mainly describing the destruction to his old villa. He also told me about the drama surrounding Zafrina, Victoria and James. Unfortunately, our conversation had to end since both of us were yawning. Turning off the lights, Edward held me to his body as we drifted asleep.

Dawn breached the horizon. We hadn’t closed the curtains from last night. Edward decided to use our sunny wake up call to his advantage. He kissed me, pulling me over his lap. With reverent, soft touches, I slid down his hardened shaft, making love to him quietly in the early morning sunlight. His hands were touching every available inch of my skin, rubbing my lips with his thumb. I rolled my hips, taking him deep inside of me. With a shuddering sigh, we came together. He kissed me, holding me tightly. I got off his lap, closed the curtains and we went back to sleep, entwined so tightly that you didn’t know where I ended and he began.

When I woke up again, Edward was between my legs, kissing my sex like he kissed my mouth. He was growling something about tasting us together and how hot it was. I was too out of it and wet to comprehend what he was saying. I just lost myself in his hot, wet tongue, tugging on his soft hair. My orgasm zipped through me, causing me to arch off the bed. Edward crawled up my body, sliding inside of me, causing me to come again. Our lovemaking was swift and hard. He was kissing me as our slick skin slapped against one and another. He kissed me gently despite his rough thrusts inside of me. The combination of the two made me cry out in pleasure. Gripping his strong shoulders, I lost all control and screamed as my body convulsed. He came shortly after, collapsing on top of me.

“I don’t know how I’m going to walk tomorrow,” I snorted.

“Easy. You’re not,” Edward replied, kissing my collarbone, dragging his lips along my neck. “Marcus and Miranda left texts saying that you have Monday off. I’ve already extended our stay through Monday. Sooooo, we have a lot of making love to do.”

“Edward, I love you. With everything that I am, I love you,” I chuckled as he slipped out of me. He rolled to his side, running his fingers along the length of my body. “Fuck, you need to stop.”

“I can’t help it. I haven’t touched you in six weeks,” he smirked, his palm caressing my belly. “You have the softest skin.”

“Hmmmm,” I moaned as his hand moved further down my body to my hips. “Seriously, Edward, give my lady bits a chance to recuperate. You’re quite well-endowed.”

“Yeah, I am,” he growled, thrusting his hips. “Bella, I just need to touch you.” His hand slid up my abdomen and he caressed my breasts. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, baby.” His eyes looked at my naked body as he continued his exploration of my skin. His touch wasn’t overly sexual, but it was making me wet all the same. “Roll on your stomach, love.” I complied, feeling his hands run along my back. With each pass, I becoming more and more aroused despite the fact we had just finished making love. His hands palmed my ass, spreading my cheeks. Before I knew it, his tongue was back between my legs. I was powerless to his touch. I loved every moment that he brought me pleasure. Coming quickly and quietly, he lifted my hips and slid into my pussy.

The rest of our time in the hotel was spent in various stages of undress, just being together. We ended up staying through Wednesday. As we drove back home…my dad had dropped off my car at the hotel at some point on Monday…I just stared at Edward. I held my award in my lap, but it meant little to me. I was proud, yes, but having the love of my life next to me meant more than anything in the world.

“Edward, this has been the most wonderful thing you’ve ever done,” I murmured, kissing his knuckles. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“And I’m not going anywhere,” he smiled. “You’re stuck with me forever, Miss Swan.”

“No, other name,” I giggled.

“Mrs. Cullen,” he said, grinning goofily. “You’re going to be my wife.”

“Yep. I can’t wait,” I sighed.

“Me neither, love. Me neither.”

**A/N: Okay, so it wasn’t _all_ lemon, but it was a lot lemon. Nearly three thousand words of lemons. Just sayin…Anyhow, pictures of the W Hotel, Bella’s award, her dress, Becca’s dress, Renee’s dress are on my tumblr and blog. Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr exclusively. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be Bella’s last days at work, moving into the house and going back down to the island for the wedding. We’ve got one chapter of that transitional stuff, then the wedding (which may be broken up into two chapters, I’m not sure OR going back and forth between both of their POVs), the honeymoon and an epilogue. So, four, possibly five chapters left.**

**Leave me some!**

 


	33. Closing One Chapter

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be Bella’s last days at work, moving into the house and going back down to the island for the wedding. We’ve got one chapter of that transitional stuff, then the wedding (which may be broken up into two chapters, I’m not sure OR going back and forth between both of their POVs), the honeymoon and an epilogue. So, four, possibly five chapters left.**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Closing One Chapter…**

**EPOV**

“This apartment doesn’t even look like the place I moved into,” I said as I leaned against my paint roller. “It’s so _white._ ”

“This is why I painted it red or purple or turquoise in the first place,” Bella retorted. She looked so adorable, wearing a pair of overalls, a tank top, pigtails and ratty shoes. She was covered in paint. So was I, but I wasn’t complaining. I was just happy to be back with my beautiful fiancée. “Edward, you’ve got paint in your hair!”

“Eh,” I shrugged. “It’ll wash out. We could christen our new bathroom…” I waggled my brows at her.

“Tempting, my sex god, but I’m surfing the crimson,” she replied, making a wave gesture with her hand. “I’m going in for my last Depo shot appointment on Tuesday and then it’s in the hands of nature.”

“Really?” I asked, smiling brightly.

“Okay, Romeo, it may take a year or so before my girly issues become regular, but we could get pregnant as early as September,” Bella blushed. “For now, though, I wanted to have one more quarter of no periods so I could enjoy our wedding and honeymoon. Which is where?”

“Nice try, Mrs. Cullen,” I deadpanned. “Are we done for the day?”

“I think so. My arms are freaking killing me,” Bella grumbled. “We can finish the office, bedroom and master bathroom tomorrow. I want to go home, soak in the tub and just veg.” I nodded, closing up the white paint. We put everything in the kitchen on top of a drop cloth. We had moved Bella out of the apartment as soon as Roger gave us the thumbs up, which was the weekend after the award ceremony. I paid for expedited delivery of our new furniture and we spent that weekend making our Bellevue house into a home. However, once we moved out the apartment, we had to repaint it so Bella could get the security deposit back. On Friday, we had a painting party, getting most of the edges and the kitchen done with Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike. Today, we had the help of Renee and Charlie in the morning and we got the living room, kitchen and office finished. We also got the edges of the guest bedroom before I had to go out get more paint. Once I got back, we worked on the guest bedroom.

Locking up the apartment, we went downstairs and drove home. Bella crashed in the car. She had been working herself to the bone the past week. Her win for the Newsroom Awards had made her a hot commodity. She had several interviews with radio shows and television shows, speaking about domestic violence and what women can do to get help. She had all of those engagements plus her regular job on top of that. Her assignments were light pieces, but she still threw herself into her job, wanting to keep her boss on her good side. Thankfully, she had one more week, with a surprise going-away party on Friday before we flew out to Rio at the end of the week after her party.

Caressing her cheek, I tried to rouse her but Bella was down for the count. Parking my car in the garage, I picked her up easily. She was so tiny. Carrying her into the house, I laid her on the couch before I closed the garage door and locked up. I brought her upstairs and let her sleep while I scoured my body, washing the paint off my skin and out of my hair. Being anal, I also scoured the bathroom when I was done. I didn’t want my paint-covered body ruin our brand new tiling.

_God, stop it, OCDWard._

Dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I kissed Bella’s soft lips while I was filling up the bathtub. “Gorgeous girl,” I cooed, nuzzling her hair. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Hmmm,” she moaned, opening her eyes. “How did I get here?”

“You fell asleep in the car. I carried you upstairs. I’m running you a bath, baby,” I said, gently tugging her upright.

“Oh, you’re clean,” she giggled, running her fingers through my wet hair. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

“No big deal, love. We were up early since Charlie wanted to get a move on,” I quipped. “Soak in the tub. I’ll get dinner ready.”

“Kay,” she nodded, yawning as she padded to the bathroom. I kissed her cheek, darting downstairs to try and figure out what to make. Being different and craving breakfast food, I decided to make us omelets for dinner. I started with making bacon and sausage, drinking some milk as I waited for the meat to brown. As I was putting the meat on a plate with some paper towel, Bella came downstairs, wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. “Do you need help?” she asked.

“If you want to set the table?” I said. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. What do you want in your omelet?”

“What do we have?” she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist as we looked in the refrigerator. She plucked some peppers and ham from the crisper. She also went into the freezer, grabbing some hash browns. We worked together to finish making our meal of ham, cheese and pepper omelets with hash browns, bacon and sausage. “This is really good. I had a taste for omelets. Thank you!”

“I had forgotten how much I missed them until I got back down to the island. Jorge made the best omelets. Mine are a sad approximation of his greatness, but they’ll do in a pinch,” I winked. “So, what’s on tap this week for you, my love?”

“I’ve got a going-away party at the mayor’s office. It’s a luncheon thing. You’re welcome to come. It’s on Monday,” she said. “Tuesday, I’m taking a half day so I can go to the doctor and get checked out before I get my shot. I’m also meeting Angela for her final fitting of her bridesmaid dress. I’m bringing it down to Rio when we fly down since we won’t have all that much with us. Most of my clothes are staying up here since they’re winter wear. Alice will be so overjoyed when I get to tell her that she gets to have free reign over my closet.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” I laughed. “She’ll deck you out in high-end clothes that will look great hanging in a closet.”

“I’m so going to miss Target and Walmart,” Bella giggled. “On Wednesday, I’m having lunch with my co-workers from the Arts and Entertainment section. Thursday is quiet and Friday, I know something is going to happen, but I do not know what. Do you?”

“I know nothing,” I chuckled.

“Why do I not believe you?” she asked, waving a piece of bacon in my face. I captured her wrist, biting down on the bacon. “Hey!”

“You were waving it in my face like a bull fighter waves his red flag. It begged for me to eat it,” I said, finishing off the piece of bacon. Bella rolled her eyes. “You love me. Admit it.”

“I love you but you are a pain in my ass,” she snorted. “A pain that carry my fat ass up those stairs. Jesus, Edward…have you been working out?”

“Since I was doing my job, Emmett’s job and Jasper’s job at the resort…yes, I have been working out. Lugging those oxygen tanks and ropes, I built up my guns,” I growled, flexing my muscles. “And your ass isn’t fat. What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m just feeling bloated and unattractive. I do not love having my period,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “All I want is chocolate, two Midol and a heating pad. Couple that with my arms killing me?”

“Go sit down in the family room, love. I’ll clean up and then we’ll relax,” I said, kissing her nose. She nodded, walking into the living room and curling up on the couch. I quickly washed the dishes, making her some hot chocolate with marshmallows. I found her Midol and slipped upstairs to grab the heating pad. I also picked up her favorite lotion and decided I’d give her a massage. Finding a camisole so I could rub her arms without having her be naked from the chest up, I went back downstairs. Plugging into the heating pad, I tossed it on the couch and brought over her medication and hot chocolate. “Here, love,” I said, handing her meds.

“God bless you,” she said, sipping her drink. “If I wasn’t feeling like a beached whale, I’d so give you some right now.”

“Tonight is about you, Bella,” I said, handing her the cami. “Go put this on so I can give you a back and shoulder massage. I don’t want our new neighbors to see your tits.” Bella took her shirt, going to the downstairs bathroom to change. Coming out a few moments later, she plopped down on the floor in front of me with the heating pad over her middle. She put on some movie on HBO, the volume low. I lowered her straps, rubbing my hands over her silky skin.

“What about you? What’s your plan for the week? I bet you’re going bonkers without something to do,” Bella asked, looking over her shoulder.

“I’m hanging out with Ben, Mike and Daniel on Tuesday while you’re at the doctor’s. I’m also going to chat with your dad at some point. We’ve tried to make plans, but his schedule has become quite erratic.”

“He and his partner are dealing with his ruthless rapist. One of the guys on my beat is reporting all about it and it’s bad,” Bella said. “This guy tortures these women. My dad is close to walking away. In fact, I think that he may turn in his shield after this case is closed. He can’t take it anymore. He may also put in for a transfer. He was promoted to sergeant two years ago, but he didn’t want to ride a desk. Now, it’s become more appealing to him.”

“He could always come down to the island and be head of security,” I suggested.

“He may just take you up on that,” Bella laughed. “What else? Are you going to talk to Caitlyn?”

I beamed goofily. I loved my niece. She was so precious and adorable. “I have a date with Rose and Caitlyn on Monday morning.” Bella pouted. She could never talk to Caitlyn because of the time difference. When Bella was off from work, Caitlyn was asleep and Rose was adamant on keeping my Kitty Cat on a schedule. “Perhaps we can talk to her tomorrow before we go over to the apartment to finish up our painting?”

“Yes, please,” Bella smiled. I nodded, kissing her nose. “Anything else this week, Edward?”

“Just working on the second installment of Elvendore,” I replied. “I’m almost done, thankfully. I’m about to send a draft to Jane, hopefully by this weekend.” I didn’t tell her that I had planned on buying her wedding ring this week or getting her the wedding jewelry. I was also working with Stephen, my friend who helped write the score for the original Elvendore game, to put some finishing touches on the love song I wrote for my girl, but using a string quartet. His group, String Theory, was going to play for our ceremony. I was also keeping up with the goings on at the resort and the construction of my new home on the island.

“You are busy,” she said, looking back at me.

“Not as busy as you, love,” I quipped, kissing her nose. “Now, relax.” She nodded, letting me work her muscles until they were complete Jello. Bella offered to massage my shoulders, but I was fine. With all of the manual labor I did at the resort, I wasn’t remotely sore. Just tired. We stayed up through the news and went up to our new bedroom and crashed.

xx AIDA xx

“I think it’s going to really sound amazing, Edward,” Stephen said quietly. We had finished arranging my song for Bella for his string quartet. It was Thursday and the day before Bella’s surprise going away party. “I’ve also got some other pieces that will work well with this piece to play prior to your processional.”

“Great,” I said. “Also, I’m working on a second installment of Elvendore…”

“I’ve already started coming up with some ideas for the score. Jane contacted me when she received your draft,” Stephen chuckled. “When you come up here around Thanksgiving, we can meet and discuss?”

“Works for me. Now, I’ve got an appointment with a jeweler. I need to find some sparkles for my future wife,” I smirked. “Call me if you have any questions about your flight or accommodations.”

“I’m just excited to leave the country,” Stephen chuckled. “I’ve been to Vancouver, but that doesn’t really count since it was like a short drive. This is…wow!” We shake hands and I left the music building. I drove to the jeweler’s where I purchased Bella’s engagement ring. They had a penchant for things that were unique and different. That’s why I went with this tiny shop to purchase Bella’s ring as opposed to Tiffany’s or another large retail shop. Arriving at the store, I worked with the jeweler to choose a wedding band. I knew I wanted an eternity band, but I couldn’t decide one what. I put several on hold so I could bring Bella with me, asking what she wanted. I also knew that she still had to get my wedding ring as well. With that out of the way, I turned to my final wedding present for my wife. Yes, I had bought her a house and was currently constructing a massive villa on the island, but I had to get her something for the wedding day.

After hemming and hawing for nearly an hour, I decided on alexandrite jewelry. I picked a ring, a pair of earrings and a pendant for her to wear on our wedding day. It would match our peacock inspired nuptials and it was also my birthstone. Paying for the jewelry, I made arrangements to meet with the owner on Monday with Bella so we could choose our wedding rings. Bella’s ring would probably have to be ordered since her fingers were so small and sent to the resort once it was finished. I just prayed that it would be finished before our wedding day on July Fourth.

Once I got back home, I called to check to see how things were going at the resort. Emmett was back at work full-time. Rosalie was still on maternity leave, but was helping out with our wedding since she had started organizing it. She was able to do most of the work from her villa while Caitlyn slept. Everything was almost ready to go. We were just waiting for the day to arrive.

Esme sent me photos of my nearly completed villa. The crews worked overtime to finish it. Originally, I had planned on us staying in my old villa until it was completed. However, the fire changed that whole situation. I didn’t want us to return from our honeymoon and live in crew quarters or with _my parents_. I wanted to live in the home that I built for my wife. I felt badly that Bella didn’t have a say in what would go into it, but she loved the décor of my original villa and the décor of the resort. Our home would be a combination of the two. Whatever she didn’t like, I’d change. There were a few rooms that I left empty so she could design them herself, but our bedroom, bathrooms, the kitchen, living room and family room were all completed. We had several other rooms that could be designed to be small nooks for reading or an office. Plus we had full bedrooms for guests or for when we have children.

I ate dinner by myself after I came home from the jewelers. Bella came home late because she went out with some of her friends from the arts and entertainment section. She was a little drunk.

Okay, a lot drunk.

Paul had to carry her in. “She is going to feel it tomorrow,” he sang, putting her on the couch.

“I know something is up, Paul,” she slurred. “What are your diabolic plans for tomorrow?”

“Nothing, princess,” Paul snickered, patting her head. “Just go to sleep.” He grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the house. Making sure that Bella didn’t follow, Paul leaned in. “So, she’s got the morning off. I called her in. You need to bring her to the paper at around noon-ish. The news section and us lowly arts and entertainment reporters are setting up a buffet and pot luck for her party. It’s also a wedding shower of sorts, too. Bring Bella’s car. You’re getting presents.”

“You know she’s going to freak out,” I snorted.

“Eh, she can deal with it. Bella won this award and now is getting married on a tropical island with her dream man. Seriously, you’re like prince charming or something. There’s got to be a fault with you. Are you bad in bed?” Paul teased.

“Bella has zero complaints in that department,” I laughed. “I’m too loyal, I guess. And a workaholic.” Paul smacked my arm. “Ow…what was that for?”

“For whatever you could do to make her upset…like the awards?” Paul said, arching his perfectly groomed brow. “So, you’re not perfect.”

“I don’t claim to be. Jesus, I think you drew blood,” I snorted.

“Quit being a pussy. I love you and I love Bella. Even though you’re going a zillion miles away, keep in touch,” Paul said, giving me a hug. I patted his back. Pulling back, he wiped under his eyes. “And just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ll kick your ass if you hurt my girl. Capische?”

“Got it, Paul. I would never hurt her intentionally,” I said. “I love her more than my own life.”

“Good. She deserves nothing less. After what Tyler did to her...you are definitely a step up...” Paul kissed my cheek. “See you tomorrow, Edward and make sure she drinks some water?”

“Will do, man. Go love up on your husband,” I smirked.

“Oh, I will,” Paul sang, waggling his brows. He turned and got into his idling car. With a wave, he drove off. I went back inside, wrangling a very drunk and handsy Bella. I made her drink two bottles of water and gave her some ibuprofen before tucking her into bed. I worked on the Elvendore game before crawling into bed with her, curling around her snoring form.

The next morning, I let her sleep in. She was semi-comatose. I made her a greasy breakfast along with something to bring to her party. It was fairly simple, using stuff we knew we had to get rid of before we flew down to Rio. I grabbed some crackers and made some dip, using mayo, ranch dressing, taco seasoning and some other things. When it was said and done, the dip was really good. I also cut up some carrots, cucumbers, celery and raw broccoli. I was putting the veggies into a plastic bag when Bella walked down, looking like a hot mess. Her hair was twice its size and her face was creased with the pillow seams. “I’m dying,” she croaked.

“No, you’re hung over,” I laughed, handing her a cup of coffee. “Drink.” She picked up the mug, inhaling deeply and slurping her coffee. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Dry toast,” she said, looking up at me pathetically. “My stomach is unsettled.”

“Did you eat anything last night?” I asked, putting some bread in the toaster.

“I don’t think so. I think I drank my dinner,” she chuckled, but grabbing her head. “Oh, the throbbing.” She leaned her cheek against the granite. “Make it stop.” I got her a bottle of water, handing her a couple of ibuprofen. She took them, moaning quietly. Giving her the toast, she nibbled at it. “I’m so glad that Paul called me in for the morning.”

“You were aware of that?” I asked, sipping my own coffee.

“Vaguely. I think I was singing ‘I Will Survive’ on the karaoke stage, but I knew he was doing it,” Bella deadpanned. “He was adamant that I go into work today in the afternoon. It proves that something is up. Spill, Cullen. Take pity on your hung over fiancée.”

“Fine, but you better act surprised,” I said.

“They’re planning a party?” she asked. I nodded. “A surprise party?”

“Yep,” I replied. “I think Marcus planned it. He really doesn’t want you to go.”

“He’s reminded me. Repeatedly,” Bella said, nibbling on her toast. “I think that’s why he offered me the freelance position. I have the ability to do what I want to do at the resort and for my own growth, but still work for the Seattle Times, giving him what he needs.” She looked up at me. “Have you written an outline for your first Elvendore game? I need it for the novelization.”

“It’s done and saved to your computer, but you are not working on it today. We’ve got some time next week, but today you have roughly an hour and a half to get ready for your last full day at work,” I said. “Do you want something more to eat before we go?”

“We’ll see,” she said. “Thank you for the heads up. I _will_ act surprised but I do appreciate you telling me.” She hopped off the stool and padded behind the island. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing my cheek. “I’m going to shower.” Swatting her ass as she left, she gave me the finger before darting up the stairs. While she was showering, I put the dip, the chips and the veggies into a bag along with some plastic tray thing. I sent Paul a text, saying that Bella was battling a hell of a hangover and to go easy on her when we came in at noon.

Bella came downstairs, dressed in a long, maxi dress that was black for the most part with diagonal pink and white stripes along the hem, near her knees and going down. She was holding her jean jacket and shoes. “Edward, can you help me with this necklace?” I nodded, taking the silver chain and attaching behind her hair. It had stones of varying shades of pink that went with a pair of earrings and a ring she wore on her right hand. “Do I look coherent?”

“You look gorgeous,” I smiled, appraising her lithe, sexy body.

“Well, the shower helped, but I’m still queasy. I dry heaved a few times,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I should probably have something to eat. Maybe that’ll settle my stomach?”

“Do you want my leftovers from last night?” I asked.

“What did you make?”

“Mac and cheese with ground beef. I was yearning for some bad comfort food. It was a favorite of mine from college,” I chuckled.

“Bring it,” Bella smiled. I heated her up a plate and she devoured it. I also gave her another cup of coffee which helped her headache. “This is good, Edward.”

“It’s great hangover food,” I chuckled, popping a noodle in my mouth. “Is it helping your stomach?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel like I’m going to hurl all over my coworkers,” Bella chuckled. She finished her lunch and put her dish in the dishwasher. Gathering my contribution to the party, we got into Bella’s car and drove to her job at the Seattle Times for last time. Parking next to Marcus’s mom-mobile, his van, we went up to the news floor. I had sent a text to Paul and Marcus, informing them that we were on our way up. Bella’s fingers were threaded with mine as we walked along the hallways. It was dead silent. That was weird since usually the news floor was bustling with activity. Bella shot me a knowing look. I bit back laughter. 

Walking into the news floor, everyone cheered ‘Surprise!’ or ‘Congratulations!’ or ‘We’ll miss you!’ Bella jumped back into my arms, her hands flying to her face. “Oh my gosh!” she squealed.  She is bombarded with hugs and kisses. I stepped back, putting my dip onto the massive table of food. Behind it, there was another set of tables, covered with presents. My eyes bugged out. We were never going to fit all of that into Bella’s car.

Marcus came up behind me, slapping my back. “That’s why I have the mom mobile, my friend,” he snickered.

“Thank God,” I breathed. “This is…extraordinary, Marcus!”

“We love Bella and tolerate you,” Marcus snorted, elbowing my ribs.

“Hey!” I barked, giving him a playful glare.

“I’m kidding. Really, you’re awesome and we’re going to miss you, too,” Marcus said, shaking my hand. “Though, I can’t wait to go down to that island. The wifey and me…no kids…tropical getaway…lots and lots of sex!”

“Horny much?” I snickered.

“When you have children, your sex life goes to the back burner. It’s when you can and where you can. Hell, the missus and I have christened the desk in Miranda’s office,” Marcus smirked.

“Didn’t need to know that. Thanks,” I said flatly.

“Just saying,” Marcus shrugged. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m assuming there’s no alcohol? Or brain bleach?” I chuckled.

“Nope to either. Though, we will have some champagne before you all leave,” Marcus said. “You’ve got a choice of water, diet whatever you want or one lonely two-liter of root beer.”

“I’ll have some water,” I said. Marcus handed me a bottle from one of the coolers underneath the table. We walked back to where Bella was finally free of well-wishers and huggers. I slid my arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

“I want a man like him,” cooed one of her former arts and entertainment reporters, Bree. “Do you have any brothers?”

“I do, but he’s married and just had his first baby,” I smiled crookedly. Bree frowned, hugging Bella and darting away to join her friends.

“You are too adorable for your own good, Edward,” Bella said, kissing my lips. “You’re the total package. Smart, funny, ambitious, handsome…”

“Well hung,” I added.

“Yes. Yes, you are,” she guffawed. “Perhaps we can sneak away and I can enjoy that well-hungness.”

“Tempting, my love,” I purred, gliding my hand down to her ass. “No panties?”

“I had a plan,” she shrugged. “We are fucking in this office before I leave.”

“I love a woman with a plan,” I said, smacking her ass lightly.

The party was a lot of fun. Very little work on the news floor got done. We ate, shared stories, ate some more, opened presents, which varied from gift cards to home appliances to naughty lingerie for Bella and laughed. Bella gave me a predatory look as I was talking to Paul. She bit her lip, walking deliberately out of the news room. I excused myself, saying I needed to go to the bathroom. I smoothly followed her out of the room and she pulled me into a small office that was empty near the elevators. Flipping the lock, Bella shrugged out of her jacket. “I’m wet. So fucking wet,” she whispered, pulling her top down. Her bare breasts bounced free. “Knowing we were going to fuck in here? Hmmmm…my pussy is throbbing for you, Edward.”

“Fuck me,” I groaned, lifting her up onto the desk. My hands moved to her breasts, cupping them roughly. Bella leaned back, licking her lips while she stared at me. “Pull up that skirt, baby. I need to see this wet pussy.”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” she smirked, kicking off her shoes and lifting her long skirt up her legs. She spread her thighs, displaying her dripping sex. Her bare pussy lips were covered with her arousal. Her clit was begging for my touch and the tops of her thighs were soaked. “I think I ruined my dress from being so turned on, Edward. Touch me.”

My right hand moved between her legs and I thrust two fingers inside of her. She gasped, her mouth hanging open. “Oh, baby…so wet,” I growled quietly. “Come for me. Give me one before I fuck you on this desk.”

“Yes, baby…” she panted, putting her feet on the edge of the desk. Her hips were rocking with my curling fingers and her little hand was rubbing her clit. “I want to come all over you.” I leaned forward, taking one of her breasts in my mouth. I suckled and licked her puckered nipple. Bella was biting her lip to keep her noises at bay. Moving my hand faster inside of her, I could feel her walls clench around my fingers. “Oh, God. Oh, God…”

I began pounding my hand inside of her. Her juices were spilling out of her, all over my hand and along my arm. My mouth moved to hers, claiming her sweet lips. Her pussy was pulsating around my fingers and she was clawing at my neck. “Come for me, love. I want feel you…all of you.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” she chanted, her body moving uncontrollably. She collapsed back onto the desk as her walls milked my fingers. All over the desk was evidence of her wet, juicy orgasm. Bella sat up, pulling me toward her body. Her fingers were frantically began unbuttoning my shirt. Our lips were feverishly moving together and I made quick work of my belt buckle and jeans, pushing them down. My cock slapped my belly. Bella’s hands wrapped around my hardness. “I need you. Get in me!”

“Fuck,” I growled, moving her closer to me. Grasping my arousal, I teased her swollen lower lips.

“Edward!” she moaned. “Don’t tease. Fuck me. Now.”

“Yessss,” I hissed, slamming into her, causing the desk to move. Our coupling was fast, furious and fucking at its finest. Bella’s legs were wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her forcefully. Her mouth was hanging open, panting and grunting quietly. Each movement I made, pushed the desk closer to the wall. My cock was buried deep within my fiancée. Her body bounced with each thrust. “Bella, you are so fucking perfect. Every inch of you is mine, baby.”

“Edward, fuck!” she whispered. “I’m so close again. Only you make me feel this way. Wet, wanted and fucking sexy. Kiss me.” I buried left hand into her hair, roughly dragging her to me. My tongue plunged into her mouth and we hungrily pawed at each other. My right hand was circling her swollen clit, bringing her closer and closer to her release. Her hands were scratching down my back, underneath my opened shirt. Our bodies were pressed together. We truly shared one body. “I’m…I’m…Edward…come…mmmmm…fuck!” she rambled incoherently.

“I feel you, baby,” I panted, kissing her forehead. “God, do I feel you.” I swiveled my hips, my hardness covered by her slick juices. I would have loved to have been naked, completely naked and in our home while we did this so I could take my time, taste her and just fuck her brains out. We weren’t. We were probably missed at Bella’s party because we were so busy, but that didn’t matter to us at the moment. Just being with her mattered. It was the only thing that mattered.

Our climaxes came out of seemingly nowhere. Bella stiffened, her legs tightening around my waist. Mine zipped through me, spilling deep with her. I groaned, burying my face into her neck. I slowed my thrusts until I slipped out of her pussy. I fell to my knees, laying my cheek on her stomach. Bella was panting heavily, her fingers idly playing with my messy, sex-ravaged hair. “Don’t move, love,” I said, kissing her mound. She nodded. I pulled up my pants and quickly buttoned my shirt. Darting down the hall to the bathroom, I grabbed some paper towels and wet them down. Walking back to the office, I saw that Bella had pulled up her top. I made quick work of wiping down between her legs. She blushed. “We just fucked each other stupid and you’re blushing because I’m cleaning you?”

“It’s sweet, kind of,” she chuckled, hopping off the desk and looking at the aftermath. “Damn, I was juicy.”

“I loved it,” I snorted, crouching down to wipe up her residual release, tossing the paper towel into the garbage. “Your foray in exhibitionism has been met?”

“Shut it. You loved it,” Bella snickered, trying to tame her hair.

“Anytime I’m with you, I love it,” I murmured, kissing her lips sweetly. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom and cool off? I’ll try and hold back the revelers.”

“Paul’s going to give you shit,” Bella laughed, walking the opposite direction of her office.

“Nah, I think it’ll be Marcus. He’s got the same affliction as you with exhibitionism,” I smirked. “He defiled his desk.”

“Nooooo,” Bella gasped. I nodded, sauntering back to the party. She giggled all the way to the bathroom, happy to know that we weren’t the only ones to christen the news room. And we certainly wouldn’t be the last…

xx AIDA xx

“I can’t believe I forgot about wedding bands,” Bella said, smacking her head as we drove to the jewelers. “I’d been running around like a chicken with my head cut off and the one thing that we needed, I forgot.”

“Bella, if it’s any consolation…” I began.

“Don’t try and make me feel better. I’m a mess. With the last few weeks, I’ve been crazy. Crazy for you, especially,” she chuckled, giving me a seductive look.

“No nookie, Isabella Marie. We’ve got an appointment. I’ve already had some rings put aside for you. I just want your opinion. I don’t want to buy you a wedding band that you hate, you know?” I chuckled.

“We also need to get yours,” Bella frowned. “Will they be ready before we leave? We’re flying down a week from today!”

“If not, we can have the express shipped once they are finished,” I soothed. “Relax, love. You’re going to give yourself an ulcer.” She shot me a look. “Bella, you’re officially on vacation until we get back from our honeymoon. We have a lovely home that is furnished up here in Seattle. Our wedding is pretty much planned. All we need is our guests and you and me. The honeymoon is booked and we have nothing to worry about until September twentieth.”

“That’s a long-ass honeymoon,” Bella quipped.

“Nothing but the best for my wife,” I said, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles. I turned into the strip mall where the jewelry store was located. Parking my car, we walked inside. The owner quickly approached us. He gushed over Bella’s ring as it sat on her finger. He kissed Bella’s cheek and patted my shoulder before leading us to a small open room in the back. He showed me the four rings I set aside for possible wedding bands for my wife. Bella didn’t want me spending a lot of money and she tried to push a tiny princess cut band towards me. However, I knew my girl. She loved my favorite. It was a platinum round diamond eternity band. It wasn’t exactly the same as her ring, but it would go with the center stone, being a round brilliant.

“That is too small for your setting,” the jeweler said. “I know you liked this one. Try it on. See how it would look with your ring.”

Bella blushed, removing her engagement ring. She slipped the eternity band on, which was a perfect fit, followed by her ring. She bit her lip, looking directly at me. “We’ll take it,” I said, seeing that twinkle in her eyes. I kissed her. “That’s our promise to each other, love. Our forever and happily ever after.”

“Yay,” Bella squealed. She looked down at her finger, which was sparkling beautifully. “I don’t want to take it off.”

“I do have to pay for it, love. You’ll get it on our wedding day,” I laughed. She pouted, removing both rings and handing the wedding band back to the jeweler. He chortled quietly.

“We also need a ring for him. Some sleek and elegant,” Bella said. “Platinum if you have it.”

“I have something that will go perfectly with your ring,” he replied, coming back with a thick, heavy platinum band. It had a beveled edge and felt amazing on my finger. I never thought I’d get this, that I’d be getting married. I understood why Bella didn’t want to take off her ring. It was us. Our lives and our promise and everything in our future. “Do you like it?”

“It’s awesome,” I breathed, slipping it off.

“We’ll take that, too,” Bella said. “Can you inscribe it? Before we leave for our wedding?”

“When are you going?” he asked.

“A week from today. I’ll pay whatever we need to get it done quickly,” Bella rambled.

“It should be no problem. What do you want?” he questioned. Bella took out a piece of paper, writing down the inscription and handing it to him. “Very romantic. Both of your rings will be cleaned and be ready to go by Friday. Cash or financing?”

We both laid down our credit cards. I wanted to pay for both rings, but Bella felt like it was insane for me to buy my own wedding band. So, she stalwartly insisted that hers be used for my ring. The receipts were printed and signed and we went over to Charlie and Renee’s for dinner.

The rest of the week was spent packing up what needed to be shipped to Rio. Most of everything in our new house was staying up there. Bella was adamant on shipping her books and several pictures that she had blown up from our time on the island when she first came down there and again when we got engaged. We also spent a great deal of time sending off thank you cards for everyone who had bought things for us from Bella’s office. All of that was coming with us since I had nothing left in my kitchen. Not to mention, I really wanted to see my wife in that frilly blue lacy number that Paul got her. Renee spent as much time as she could over at our house. She was starting to freak out that Bella was going to be leaving permanently in a matter of a few days. Renee would randomly hug Bella, kiss her and give her memories of when my fiancée was a child. They were flying down a week prior to our wedding, which was in three weeks, but she was still having mommy moments.

On Friday, we used Mike’s truck to drop off all of the boxes that needed to be sent down to the island. We spent nearly two thousand dollars in shipping fees. On our way back from the post office, we picked up our rings from the jewelry store. Bella kept my ring one her person, trying to keep the inscription a secret until our wedding day. When we dropped off Mike’s truck, all of Bella’s friends had congregated at Jessica and Mike’s duplex, having an impromptu going-away party. Everyone was there except for Daniel. He was working so he could go on the trip with Becca when we got married down in Isle Esme. The poor guy was going to be burnt out by the time his vacation came. From what I heard, his hours were crazy and his bosses were putting unrealistic expectations on Daniel.

Around two in the morning, I dragged Bella away from the party. She was drunk and sobbing, going on about how she would miss everyone. Angela and Jessica were right along with her, sloppy drunk as my future wife. Becca was rolling her eyes, trying reason with the three drunk musketeers that they would be reunited in a couple of weeks. It only renewed their crying. With the help of the more sober Ben and Mike, we managed to separate their wives from my fiancée. Becca helped me put her into my car, which was parked on the street. As soon as she was inside, she crashed. I hugged Becca, driving us back to our house.

Saturday, we packed our belongings that we were bringing on the plane and went through the process of stopping the newspaper delivery, mail and verifying the landscaper to mow our lawn. Charlie and Renee said that they would stop by periodically and check our mail, the house and everything else. If anything needed attending to, they would handle it. We were nearly set to go. Bella had three bags packed, where I had one. She was still weepy about leaving, but I knew she was happy about being together with me. She was cuddly, sweet and affectionate. She kissed me often and was practically glued to my side.

Sunday, we went over to Renee and Charlie’s for a final dinner with Bella’s parents. We arrived around two. Bella went into the kitchen with her mom while I was forced out onto the back patio with Charlie. He was sitting on the patio, drinking a beer. “Edward!” Charlie smiled, reaching into a cooler ad handing me a beer. “Everything set and ready to go?”

“Almost, Charlie,” I said, sitting down stiffly. All of the work we did this week had caught up with me and my back had started barking at me this morning. “We just have our toiletries and such, which we’ll pack tomorrow morning before we go to the airport. Are you taking us?”

“Yeah. We finally caught that…that monster and I’m taking my vacation early. I’ve got two months of leave accrued. I’m fucking taking it and then I’m starting as a CO in the eleventh precinct when we get back from Brazil,” Charlie smirked.

“You got it?” I asked.

“I got the news when I handed over that perp that had been wreaking havoc on Seattle to central booking,” Charlie said. “I’ll have to testify at the trail, but it’ll be as Sergeant Swan as opposed to detective.”

“Congratulations,” I smiled, clinking my beer with his. “What are you going to do with your time?”

“Ugh, sleep,” Charlie chuckled. “A lot of sleep. Perhaps go up to go fishing with a couple of buddies. Just relax before we fly down a week before your wedding. What’s the attire for this shindig?”

“Casual, fun,” I shrugged. “I’m wearing a beige suit and my groomsmen are wearing something similar but with vests as opposed to full jackets. I think Alice has you covered, Charlie.”

“How?” he laughed.

“For all I know, Alice has everything covered. When I arrived down in Rio, on the island, a couple of months ago, everything was set. Bella still needs to finish dealing with her dress and such, but that’s easy. Bella laughed and said that it was far simpler than the wedding to Tyler.”

“That’s because Tyler was freaking diva,” Charlie snorted. “Everything about that wedding was what he wanted, even down to the colors. I should have known something was up with him when pink was the dominant color in the wedding.”

“I like pink,” I smirked.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Charlie deadpanned, tossing his beer cap at me. I batted it away, laughing deeply. We sat quietly, just enjoying a rare sunny day in Seattle. “Are your honeymoon plans finalized?”

I nodded. I shared my plan with Charlie when he picked me up at the airport before the award ceremony. I wanted to make sure that Bella would enjoy it. “Everything is ready to go. Our trip will be six weeks long and we’re going to every single place that she has dreamed of going.”

“You must be rolling in the dough,” Charlie said, arching a brow. “Not many people can handle a six week vacation, traveling through Europe and ending on some secluded island in the South Pacific.”

“I’m lucky. With my education and my job, I make great money. Additionally, I have a trust fund, which is how I was able to purchase the home in Bellevue,” I explained. “I don’t spend money unnecessarily, really. The most I ever spent was on the trip up here because I had to make sure I got in before the ceremony.”

“Charlie? Do you want a margarita?” Renee called from the kitchen.

“Yeah! Heavy on the tequila!” Charlie yelled back.

“Edward?” Renee asked.

“No, thank you!” I replied. A few moments later, I heard the whirring of the blender and Renee came out with a large pitcher of margaritas with three glasses. Bella pulled me to one of the chaise lounges and curled up between my legs. Renee handed her a glass, brimming with the margarita and the rim covered in salt.

“I spoke with Esme today,” Renee tittered. “She sent me some photos of the decorations for your wedding. It’s going to be a beautiful ceremony!”

“Did you send my suit measurements to Alice, too?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, in January,” Renee said, waving her hand dismissively. “You’re going to be dressed similarly to Edward with a suit.”

Charlie gave her a look. “And you’re just now telling me this?”

“You worry too much, Charlie. Be on vacation. Go with the flow,” Renee said, sitting back and sipping her drink. “I am. I love summer vacation. The three reasons I became a teacher are…”

“June, July and August,” Bella and Charlie repeated blandly.

“Every summer she reminds us of her love of her summer vacation,” Bella continued. “We know, Mom.”

“Even teachers need to recharge their batteries,” Renee explained. “This year was rough. Lots of needy parents which translated to needy kids. What happened to trying to figure things out on your own?”

“It doesn’t exist anymore. If it’s not easy access or instantaneous, what’s the point?” Bella shrugged. “I wrote an article about that.”

“What happened to kids playing outside? Riding their bikes? Playing softball?” Charlie mused.

“It’s all about computers,” I said. “What’s the newest game? Who has WIFI? Instant, fast, electronic…”

“Didn’t you write a new _video game_?” Charlie asked, arching a brow.

“I did, but it’s not about that. I grew up on Nintendo, Sega and my Gameboy,” I said. “I also played with my siblings. I loved running around in the backyard and pretending, using my imagination. The kids today, they don’t do that. They refuse to get off their asses and play. A lot of it has to do with the parents.”

“See?” Renee chirped. “Why do you think that?”

“Because the parents are enabling their kids because they’re afraid of them,” I answered.

“Exactly,” Renee replied. “I had a kid come up to me and ask if I could call DCFS on his parents because they wouldn’t buy him the latest game for his Wii. I adamantly said no, saying that it wasn’t a form of neglect. The kid then went to the principal.”

“What happened?” Bella asked.

“Nothing. The principal said that the kid was being unreasonable and sent him back to class. She also said that she called the parents about his ‘claim.’ Mom was out of a job and could barely afford their rent, let alone an eighty dollar video game,” Renee explained. “The kid didn’t understand that and felt that the game was more important than a roof over their heads. I was proud of that parent for sticking to her guns and not bending to the will of her snotty little boy, but a lot would have just bought the game. Like I said, I needed a break from _that_.”

“I seriously hope our children are not going to be little devils like that,” Bella said dryly.

“Me, too, love,” I snickered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing in the backyard of Bella’s parents. Renee tried to make fajitas but fell flat. Bella tried to make them a little more palatable, but Renee’s cooking left much to be desired. I loved my soon-to-be mother-in-law, but her cooking…not so much. Despite the lackluster meal, the day was pleasant and Bella got the opportunity to say good bye to her parents. Before we left, Renee brought Bella upstairs while I stayed with Charlie in the family room, watching a Mariners game.

“Tomorrow, you’re leaving. I’m trusting you to take care of my baby girl,” Charlie said, in a somewhat menacing tone.

“I will, Charlie. I love her more than I can ever express,” I whispered. “I’m so lucky that she chose me.”

“After the wedding, when do you plan to come up to Seattle?” Charlie asked, his voice gruff.

“We are planning on coming up for a couple of weeks near Thanksgiving,” I said.

“Christmas, too?”

“Probably not. We’re celebrating the twenty-fifth anniversary of the resort around the holidays and we have something going on every day in December,” I frowned. “I’m certain that you can come down for Christmas. You can stay with me and Bella…?”

“I’ll have to check,” Charlie said brusquely. “Renee will have two weeks off at Christmas, but my schedule is a bit more hairy.” He looked at me, smiling tightly. “It’ll work out.”

Bella and Renee came back downstairs, looking a little weepy. Bella was holding a bag close to her chest, snuggled in her mother’s arms. She hugged her mom again before walking to Charlie. “Daddy,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“I know, baby,” he murmured, kissing her hair. “I’m so proud of you and you’ve got yourself an amazing, wonderful man. Though, I will not hesitate to shoot off his balls if he hurts you.”

“No shooting off the balls,” Renee warned. “I still want grandbabies. It’s hard to give me grandbabies when he’s shooting blanks, Charlie.”

“We’re going to go,” Bella quipped nervously, giving both of her parents a peculiar stare. “This conversation has gotten really _weird_.” She kissed her father’s cheek. “I love you, Dad. No shooting my fiancé.”

“Fine, sure,” Charlie said, hugging Bella. She walked over to Renee, kissing her cheek. “I mean it, Edward.”

“Duly noted, Charlie,” I gulped, shaking his hand. He pulled me into a rough, one-armed hug and slapped my back. With a smile, I turned to Renee who kissed my cheeks and hugged me fiercely. We left after another round of hugs from Renee and Charlie, along with veiled threats of my losing my manhood. As we drove back to our home, Bella was quiet. “Are you okay, love?”

“I’m sad, but happy that I’m starting my life with you,” she said, reaching across the console, threading our fingers together. “Tomorrow will be tougher, but I’m looking forward to the adventure that awaits us on the island. This chapter of my life is over and now, I’m ready to start a new one.”

“What did your Mom give you?” I asked, kissing her knuckles.

“Her wedding veil. I didn’t want to wear it, but she said that it would go perfectly with the dress,” Bella explained. “I need to bring it down to island for Alice.”

“Did you not wear this to your supposed wedding with Tyler?”

“No. I bought something. I think my mom sees more between us than what I shared with Tyler,” Bella snickered quietly. “I agree.”

“Me, too.”

Upon returning home, Bella carefully packed her mother’s veil in her luggage. Then, we fell into bed, making reverent, sweet love until we collapsed. Early the next morning, we finished our packing and prepared our bags. Charlie was coming over at eleven to drop us off at the airport. Bella was, again, quiet. I didn’t push her. Instead, I just gave her all of my love and support. She accepted it stoically, but I knew that leaving today was going to be tough. When Charlie arrived, we loaded up our bags into the back of his car. Bella barely fit in the backseat with all of our luggage.

It wasn’t until we were through security and seated in first class that Bella finally turned to me. Her eyes were a warm chocolate, filled with love. “I know I’ve been quiet. For as long as I can remember, Seattle has been my home. I never imagined leaving it, Edward.”

“We can stay…” I offered, cupping her sweet face.

“No, love,” Bella cooed. “My place is with you. On the island. Home is not Seattle, or the island, really. My home is with you and that’s all that matters. I love you and have always loved you. I will always love you and I can’t wait until we can begin our lives together as husband and wife. Forget the chapter…let’s starting writing a whole new book.”

“Is this book x-rated?” I quipped, waggling my brows goofily.

“What do you think?” Bella giggled, kissing me softly.

**A/N: And they’re heading back to the island! Woo hoo!! Up next will be leading up to the wedding, bachelor and bachelorette parties…There are some photos that go with this chapter and they will be posted on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**We’ve got two, maybe three more chapters and then and epilogue. We’re getting close to the end…Leave me some!**

 

 


	34. X-Rated Fairy Tales

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be Bella’s last days at work, moving into the house and going back down to the island for the wedding. We’ve got one chapter of that transitional stuff, then the wedding (which may be broken up into two chapters, I’m not sure OR going back and forth between both of their POVs), the honeymoon and an epilogue. So, four, possibly five chapters left.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: X-Rated Fairy Tales**

**BPOV**

“Bella, love, we’re landing,” Edward cooed. I blinked my eyes open, looking out the window. It was dark out, nearly midnight local time. Our flights had turned into a clusterfuck. The one from Seattle took off without any issue. Our connecting flight in Atlanta was delayed and we missed the flight to Rio. Edward was pissed off, to say the least. He arranged for us to fly first class on the next available flight, free of charge. However, it was landing in the dead of night. We wouldn’t get to the island until the morning. Thankfully, my fiancé had called the Hotel Fasano, their new partner, to arrange for a room for us.

I sat up, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. He threaded his fingers with mine, kissing my forehead as the plane landed roughly on the tarmac. Getting off the plane, we walked through the airport, picking up our luggage. It had been haphazardly tossed in a corner, arriving on our original plane that took off shortly after we booked our new flight. We checked our luggage, making sure that everything was there before heading to customs. With the late hour, customs was virtually deserted. We were in and out in ten minutes, catching a cab for the hotel.

We fell asleep relatively quickly in the suite that the hotel put us up in. Well, Edward fell asleep quickly. I couldn’t sleep because of my nap on the plane to Rio. I picked up my laptop computer, sitting at the table. I found the Elvendore file that Edward left on my computer. I read over his outline, the notes and the description of the game. Opening up a new document, I started writing.

I wrote until the sun came up and Edward was shifting in the king-sized bed. I had almost three chapters written and I felt that it gave the game a greater depth. Edward’s groggy voice broke my stride. “Have you slept at all?” he asked.

“I couldn’t get comfortable and I knew my squirming would keep you awake. I decided to start writing the Elvendore story. I’ve got three chapters written, working on the fourth,” I smiled, looking at him. He was so adorably rumpled. Half of his hair was squished to his head and the other half was sticking straight up. His green eyes were bright, but bleary. His skin was covered with creases from the sheets that he was tangled up in. “You’re so cute, Edward.”

“I’m freaking adorable,” he yawned, getting out of the bed. He was completely naked and my mouth watered at his perfect body.

“Come here,” I smirked, closing the cover to my laptop.

“What?” he asked, walking over to me. He was hard, obviously experiencing morning wood. Once he got closer, I pressed open mouthed kisses to his stomach. My hands were cupping his ass, massaging the soft skin. “Bella…”

“You are too delectable to ignore, Edward,” I purred, moving my mouth closer to his erection. I traced the vein on the underside of his cock, earning a shudder from my man. Looking up at him, I swirled my tongue on the head of his arousal.

“Fuck,” he spat. “Bella, you don’t…”

“I want to,” I replied, wrapping my hands around his now leaking dick. I licked the bead of his pre-cum off and moaned when I tasted his salty, musky flavor. “You’ve been so attentive to my needs. I feel like I have been neglecting you.”

“N-n-no, you haven’t, B-B-Bella,” he stuttered out as I slid off the chair and kissed his balls. “Holy shit.”

“I want to taste you, love,” I cooed, massaging his balls with my hand. “I want you to fuck my mouth and explode down my throat.” I nibbled at his shaft, swirling my tongue again on the head. “Do you want that?” He was incoherent, nodding dumbly as he caressed my cheek. With no preamble, I took him as deeply as I could. Grasping his hips, I nodded and he began pumping in my mouth. I looked at him, wanting to bring him pleasure. He had been so attentive and willing to give in to my needs. I really had been neglecting him. I loved doing this for my man. His taste, his face, everything about him when he came from my mouth was intoxicating.

My right hand moved to cup his arousal as he moved faster and deeper inside. I twisted my wrist, wanting to feel him coat my throat with his release. Edward grabbed my hair, holding onto the crude ponytail with his hand. With his thrusting and my bobbing, he was so deep. I closed my eyes, trying not to gag. I didn’t have much of a gag reflex to begin with, but with the force of his movements, I was still feeling something.

“Yes, Bella,” he growled, his body moving sinuously above me. “Your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock…there is nothing like it, baby.” I hummed around him, cupping his balls with my other hand. He grunted, sweat beading on his forehead. “Bella, I’m…fuck…”

I sped up my bobbing and added a touch of my teeth. Moaning quietly, I grasped his shaft, taking things in my own hands. My jaw loosened and I sucked him, tasting every inch of his delicious cock. Edward was whimpering as I moved my mouth over him, tangling my hair with his hands. I felt his cock twitch inside of my mouth. I stopped bobbing for a moment, tasting the very tip of his cock. He let out a garbled groan as I slithered my tongue around him. With a wink, I resumed my bobbing and now pumping with my hands. Edward was losing all control. His dick grew slightly inside of my mouth and before I could do my finishing move, I tasted his salty, sweet release pour down my throat. I kept my mouth on him until he softened. Licking him clean, I stood up and smirked at my sexy as hell fiancé.

His lips crashed against mine, carrying me to the bathroom. We defiled the shower and the counter before we received a phone call from Jasper, saying that he was on his way to pick us up. Packing up our bags, we used the hotel’s limo service to drive us to the marina. Edward tipped the driver with some Brazilian real and we waited for ten minute before we saw the resort’s yacht approach the docks. Once it stopped, Edward tied it to the slip and started loading our bags into the cargo hold. Jasper hopped out of the bridge, smiling widely. “Hey, love birds,” he sang, giving me a warm hug. “Welcome, home!”

“Thanks, Jasper,” I replied, kissing his cheek. “Sorry about the mix up.”

“It’s no big deal. Flights are delayed and cancelled all of the time. It’s just policy for us not to use the yacht at night. We have navigation equipment to ensure that we don’t get lost, but we got slammed with a hurricane the year before last and it was a mess.”

“This was when we had another tour guide,” Edward said. “Raul was great and he was an expert navigator. This hurricane changed course so quickly that he got caught on one of our yachts in the middle of the night during this category three hurricane. He tried to lower the anchor but it was too late. The yacht was swept out to sea and pounded by the storm.”

“What happened?” I asked.

“We don’t know. Raul and the yacht went missing, no debris,” Jasper said. “After that, we decided to not allow anyone to take the yachts out on open water once the sun went down. Around the island, yes, but coming to Rio? No. I’m glad that the Hotel Fasano had an open room.”

“We got a pretty swanky suite,” Edward smirked. “You ready to go home?”

“Where exactly is home? I mean, your villa is a pile of rubble,” I said, arching a brow.

“Well, Alice is trying to enforce some insane celibacy thing before the wedding,” Jasper chuckled nervously. “Bella, you’re staying with me and Ali while Edward is staying with Emmett and Rose.”

“Fuck. No,” Edward said harshly. “That’s crap. We’ve lived together for nearly a year. We’re not separating.”

“Edward, we will have to separate the night before the wedding,” I chided.

“Only then,” Edward retorted, glaring at Jasper. “We’ll figure out the sleeping arrangements later. Let’s just get to the island, okay?” Jasper sighed, nodding slightly. We got onto the boat. A short ride later, we were docked and I was being squeezed to death by Edward’s mother.

“You look so beautiful, Bella. I’m so glad you’re here. We’ve got so much to do for your wedding. Starting with this weekend…” Esme tittered.

“What’s this weekend?” I asked, looking at Alice and Rose, who was holding the most adorable baby girl. _I want to hold the baby. I don’t want to talk about this weekend. I want the baby._ My ovaries were in overdrive or some shit.

“Your bridal shower,” Alice squealed. I blinked, smiling politely. We never discussed a bridal shower. The only people I knew down here were the people I was currently talking to.

“Okay, let’s talk about that later,” Edward said diplomatically. “Mom, can we stay in your guest quarters?”

“No! Bella is staying with me and Jasper,” Alice pouted.

“No, I’m not,” I said stubbornly. “Alice, I love you, but I love him more. We’ll separate the day before the wedding, but not before. Capische?”

“That’s fine, Edward. Why don’t you and Bella get yourselves settled before we drag your fiancée away for her first dress fitting,” Esme smiled. Edward nodded and led me to a golf cart. We loaded up our bags, driving the short distance to his parent’s villa. He led me to the guest quarters in his parent’s home. It was light, airy and beautiful with a large white king-sized bed in the center of the room. Attached was a lavish bathroom with a huge bathtub and a door leading out to a private hot tub.

I yawned, my lack of sleep catching up with me. Edward led me to the white fluffy bed. “Take a nap, love. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“I want to see the baby,” I mumbled incoherently. “She’s so adorably chubby and cute.”

“We’re having dinner here, gorgeous girl,” Edward said, gently pushing me onto the bed. “You can love up on your niece after you’ve slept. Your eyes are at half-mast and  you’re barely awake.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked, pouting slightly.

“Do some work. Check on orders and such. Then, come lay down with you if I have time,” he said, taking my face in his hands.

“I can help. Alice could train me…” I trailed off.

“You wouldn’t remember, baby. Sleep and relax. You spent most of the night typing and now you’re exhausted. I’ll be back before you even know it, Bella,” he cooed, kissing my lips softly. He took off my shoes, gently pressing me against the pillows. I was asleep before the covers were over me.

A few hours later, Edward woke me up with soft kisses on my lips. He said that dinner would be ready in a little bit and asked if I wanted to join him in the shower. I was warm from sleeping with a pair of yoga pants and one his shirts. I needed to wash the sweat off. We took a shower, keeping our touches PG, though I wanted to ravage him. Something about the air of the island made me so fucking horny. But part of me felt weird in doing it in his parent’s house.

Very weird.

Alice is getting her damn celibacy vow regardless of separating us or not.

Damn it.

At least I’d get to sleep with him. Small victories. Think of the small victories.

Dressing casually, we all ate outside on the patio. I spent the entire dinner holding and cuddling baby Caitlyn. She was the most beautiful baby I’d ever seen, a perfect blend of Rose’s beauty and Emmett’s giggles. I dubbed her the official flower girl and that Rose would walk down the aisle, holding Caitlyn. However, seeing Edward hold Caitlyn, it made my uterus twitch and I wanted my shot to dissipate so I could have many, many babies with my future husband. He cuddled and loved on her so beautifully that I was beside myself.

“You look like you want to mount him,” Rose snorted next to me.

“Look at him. Tell me that your ovaries are not doing the Cha-Cha Slide at seeing him be so…?” I trailed off, pressing my fingers to my lips.

“My ovaries are not doing anything right now. They’re in seclusion, recovering from the rigors of childbirth.” she asked. “Are you going to start for a family right away?”

“I got my last Depo shot two weeks ago,” I said. “I didn’t want to deal with wonky periods while trying to plan a wedding and going on a six-week long honeymoon. After that, I’m going to let nature do its thing. Though, I’m not looking forward to having a period every three weeks.”

“Try having one for six weeks. Straight,” Rose deadpanned. “They don’t tell you this shit when you get pregnant. I’m still bleeding. I had to wear a special diaper thing to collect all of the blood after I had Caitlyn. I love her, she’s amazing but the aftermath leaves much to be desired, let me tell you.” I wrinkled my nose. “Don’t let that stop you from having a million little Cullens. You and Edward will have beautiful children. I know that he’s ready. I look at him when he holds Caitlyn and I know he’s going to be an amazing, loving father.”

“I can’t wait,” I breathed.

“Now, we’re going to steal you for a few moments,” Rose said, dragging me away from the patio. “We need to have some girl talk and plan your shower.” Edward was completely enraptured with Caitlyn and didn’t even pay attention when I left. Esme and Alice followed along, dragging us into Esme’s office in the house. It was wedding freaking central.

“Holy hell,” I said as I looked at the massive binder on the desk along with sketches for what the altar was going to look like on the beach, décor for the reception and pictures of the bridesmaid dresses. “You guys have really gone all out. It’s beautiful…” I picked up a purple napkin with an embroidered peacock feather on it. “What is all of this going to cost me?” I feared for my bank account.

“Not a thing, sweetheart,” Esme said softly, pulling me onto the casual, nautical couch in her office. “Edward has already paid for the decorations for the wedding and everything else, consider it a gift.”

“No…that’s too much, Esme. I insist on paying something. This is high end décor. It must have cost a pretty penny,” I wailed. “The photographer, DJ…something, I have to pay for something.”

“The photographer works for the resort and takes photos for all of the weddings,” Esme said. “It’s included in his salary. The DJ is going to be Emmett. He’s got this whole set up and he’s doing it for free.”

“Though, I want to strangle him since he’s finalizing the play list at all hours,” Rose deadpanned. “I have remind him that we have an infant and that she wouldn’t appreciate getting woken up by Biz Markie’s ‘Just a Friend.’ Hell, I don’t appreciate it. How that was made into a song that made money? Beyond me, honestly.”

“Why would Emmett want to play that at a wedding reception?” Alice snorted.

“He _loves_ Biz Markie,” Rose deadpanned. “I need to go pump. I’ll be back. Alice, can you do your magic for a flower girl dress for Caitlyn?”

“Already working on it,” she replied, her hands flying over a blank piece of paper.

“So, about this shower…It would be just the four of us, right?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Heaven’s, no,” Esme tittered. “We have some affluent families and friends who live here in Rio. We’ve invited them. They are all excited about your wedding and want to meet the woman who tamed Edward’s heart.”

“None of them have daughters, right?” Alice teased.

“Mary Alice Cullen, that was not nice,” Esme spat. “Your brother…yes, he made questionable decisions but…”

“He’s more than made up for them,” I finished, giving Alice a glare.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’m happy that you two are getting married, but I just have this feeling that something is going to happen. I got the same feeling the night of Edward’s villa being destroyed. Something is going to happen where Edward’s past is going to come up and bite him the ass. It’s going to happen soon.” My eyes widened. “He won’t cheat or anything, but a ghost from his past will return.”

“Fabulous,” I grumbled.

“Alice, why don’t you go check on Edward and the boys?” Esme said harshly.

“Mom, I have to finish this dress sketch,” Alice mumbled.

“Take it with you,” Esme said, her tone very clearly indicating that she wanted Alice out. Alice huffed, stomping out of the office and slamming the door. Esme pinched her nose, similar to Edward when he was frustrated. “Alice…”

“Has she always had these ‘feelings’?” I asked.

“Yes, and usually they’re right,” she sighed. “She can ‘see’ everyone but herself. However, she has a tendency to overstep her bounds. We all knew Edward was hurting deeply but none of us did anything to help him until you came around. In fact, it’s only recently that Carlisle and Edward began to mend their relationship. Now, in regards to this ‘ghost,’ ignore it. Alice is being Alice, but I will talk to her. I know that Edward would never do anything to hurt you, nor would you do anything to hurt him.”

“Did Edward ever hurt anyone related to the people you’ve invited?” I asked, hating that I had to ask the question.

“No, sweetheart. When I spoke to my son about his indiscretions, he limited it to out of country guests, no one local,” Esme said, hugging me to her side. “Now, do you want to try on your dress?”

xx AIDA xx

On Saturday, I was woken up by Esme. Edward had to do an excursion with Emmett since Jasper was sick. She fed me a delicious breakfast and told me to go to the spa to get beautified. Rose joined me, Caitlyn staying with Papa Carlisle and Nana Esme. Rose said she needed Mommy time. That meant that she needed an hour or two where she could focus on herself and not about dirty diapers, colic or lack of sleep. Based on the dark circles underneath her eyes, she needed it.

When we were done with our spa treatments, Rose left and went to get ready at her villa, after she pumped. I was told to get ready in the spa since my outfit for the shower was already here. Finding it hanging in the locker room, I barked out a laugh. My dress was a one-shouldered peacock print dress with nude heels. Dressing in the outfit, I shook my head at how I coordinated with my theme.

“Miss Swan? Mr. Cullen has left a present for you. I was instructed to give it to you once you were dressed,” said one of the many workers. She handed me a tiny peacock blue box with a peacock feather poking out from it. “Congratulations, Miss Swan.”

“Thank you,” I said. She nodded, ducking out of the locker room. Opening the box, I gasped when I saw what was inside. _He is so in trouble._ Nestled on black velvet were a pair of antique-looking diamond earrings. I picked them up, watching as they sparkled in the halogen lighting of the room. Walking to the mirror, I slipped them into my ears. They were beautiful and so different from anything he’d ever given me. Picking up my belongings, I strode out of the locker room, only to run into Carlisle. “Ooops! I’m sorry.”

“No big deal, Bella. I was just coming to check on you,” he said. “Alice was getting…antsy.” His last statement was distracted. His fingers moved to my earrings. “Did my son give you these?”

“I just got them, Carlisle. Did he do something wrong?” I asked.

“Quite the opposite,” Carlisle said wistfully. “These were my grandmother’s earrings. They were left to Edward when my mother died.”

“Oh,” I breathed. “Shouldn’t Esme have them?”

“No, my mother didn’t care for Esme,” Carlisle snorted. “My mom adored Edward and left most of my grandmother’s and her jewelry to him. Edward did offer some of the jewelry to Esme, Alice and Rose, but he must have kept these.”

“They’re beautiful,” I said, gently touching them.

“They’re suited for you,” he smiled crookedly. “Now, I’m to escort you to the private dining room and then get the hell out. No men allowed.” Carlisle offered me his arm gallantly while slinging my bag over his other shoulder. “Shall we?”

“Thank you for the escort,” I giggled, walking with him to the private dining room attached to the sit-down restaurant on the resort. Leading into the private dining room, there were a ton of peacock decorations and it looked like a peacock exploded on every flat surface. It was very elegant and beautiful, not what I expected but in a good way.

“Have fun, Bella. I’m going to spend some time with my granddaughter. She’ll be by after you open your presents,” Carlisle said, kissing my cheek. He opened the door and I walked into the shower, immediately bombarded with hugs and kisses from women that I had no clue who they were. Alice stepped in, plopping a garish button on my tit and dragging me to the head table. Angela, Jessica and my mom were sitting there.

“Oh my God!” I squealed, running into my mom’s arms. “When did you get here? How? Why?”

“Breathe, Bells,” Jessica chuckled. “Your fiancé flew us in. Well, those of us who could.”

“I’m on summer vacay so I obviously could,” Mom smirked, kissing my cheek. “Angela and Jessica decided to make a nice long weekend of it.”

“How long are you here?” I asked.

“We leave the day after tomorrow,” Angela said. “Becca and Paul wanted to come, but they just couldn’t get off of work with the wedding and vacations and such. I never take time off and so I handed my boss my requested time off slip, packing my bag and flying down to paradise.”

“I was fired,” Jessica deadpanned. “My boss was a douche, but I was going to quit anyway.” She placed a hand on her belly.

“You’re pregnant?” I squealed.

“I found out just before I left. Take a look, Auntie Bella,” she said, handing me a sonogram of a lima bean. I think.

“The baby’s here,” Rose snorted, pointing to a dark speck in the corner.

“Oh,” I said, flipping the sonogram over to inspect it further. Jessica rolled her eyes, swiping the sonogram from me. “How far along are you?”

“Eight weeks,” she answered. “It wasn’t exactly planned, but I’m happy. I was puking non-stop after your going away party and it wouldn’t abate. I thought I had the world’s worst hangover, but usually after three days, I would be fine. Not so much. So, I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. It’s giving me a legitimate reason to quit my god-awful job with a boss that smelled like onions and farts.”

“Gross!” I laughed.

“Ladies, have a seat, please,” Esme announced.

The thirty women sat down at the various peacock themed tables. I was with my friends, Alice, Rose and Esme, who was chattering with my own mother like they were the best of friends. We started with a delicious meal, featuring the very best cuisine from the resort and the best wines. Jessica bitched every moment that she couldn’t drink anything. Rose just smiled gleefully, happy to partake in alcohol consumption for the first time since the birth of Caitlyn. She was going to pump, then dump, she said.

After our lunch, Alice guided me to the elaborately decorated table that housed all of the various presents. Angela sat down on one side while Alice would act as ‘Vanna’ and parade the presents around the room as I opened them. The gifts ranged from elegant pieces of art to crystal vases to can openers and towels. It ran the gamut of random, but I was so very grateful for each gift from these women who didn’t know from Adam. They were incredibly generous and I told them as such.

Nearly four hours after the shower started, Edward and Carlisle came and began loading up the presents into one of the resort trucks. I wanted to go with them because the sheer amount of estrogen was getting to me. Edward just kissed me sweetly, reminding me to have fun. The party disbanded shortly after that. Mom wanted to hang out by the pool. Esme offered the use of her private pool and we went back to the villa to change into our bathing suits. We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging by the pool and drinking margaritas. Everyone except Jessica.

“I’m on a tropical island with amazing tropical drinks and I can’t partake in them,” she whined.

“At least you can still pull off a bikini,” Angela said as she slurped down her drink.

“Here, Jessica,” Rose said, handing her a drink in a hurricane glass. “It’s not alcoholic, but it sure tastes delicious.”

“Did you drink these?” Jessica asked.

“Early on, yes. I had to schmooze with clients and I couldn’t exactly ask for a virgin glass of wine or virgin mai tai. The bartender created this. It’s called the Pregotini. There’s also the Pregorita and Pregocolada, too.”

“Clever,” I snickered.

“They look like the real thing, taste like the real thing but it’s filled with good shit that important for the baby,” Rose said, slipping into the water. “I’m working on marketing them.”

“Well, I’ll stick with the real McCoy,” Angela cackled, finishing her margarita. “Who wants another?”

xx AIDA xx

Before my mom, Angela and Jessica left, I had a fitting for my wedding gown. It was so dramatically different from the dress I had gotten for my wedding with Tyler. It was a princess ball gown with glitter and sparkles and lace and…it so wasn’t me. This dress that I was wearing was simple, elegant and timeless. It was a silk gown that was draped beautifully, reminding me of the starlets of the fifties. It had straps with a deep v-neck, showing a great deal of my cleavage, but it wasn’t slutty. At the waist, it was knotted and the fabric fell away from my hips loosely, flowing around my body. For the ceremony, I was going barefoot, but I would be wearing heels with peacock feathers attached to them for the reception. My mom loved it, as did my friends. I couldn’t wait to wear it.

Once I got back from dropping off my mom and friends at the airport, I asked my fiancé, who was piloting the boat along the choppy water of the south Atlantic, about the shower presents. “Where did you take all of the gifts? They weren’t at your parent’s place,” I asked.

He smiled secretively. “I’ll show you when we get back to the island.”

“I’m guessing that little smile indicates that it’s not the huge storage unit on the island,” I quipped.

“That would be a no, my little investigative reporter,” he laughed.

“And that’s all you’re going to give me?” I snorted.

“Until we get back to the island, yes,” he smirked.

“Secretive little stinker,” I giggled.

“Now, we need to talk about a couple of things regarding the wedding,” Edward said. “Do you want to have a minister or a justice of the peace?”

“Neither one of us is overly religious, but I still feel like it would be nice to be married by a minister,” I shrugged.

“Okay. One of our employees has a brother who is an ordained minister. He already offered to preside over our wedding,” Edward beamed, kissing my knuckles of my hand. “We can meet with him sometime in the coming weeks to discuss what we want for the ceremony.”

“Simple, precise, loving…I don’t want a full Catholic mass or anything. Just something to show that you love me and that I love you and that we’re vowing to love each other forever,” I shrugged.

“That works for me,” Edward smiled.

“I’m assuming we’re going to have to get a marriage license, right?” I asked.

“The paperwork is already filed and we just need to go to the mainland to pick it up, paying for it at the government center,” Edward said. “We both need to be there and their hours are a little wonky. We can go sometime this week.”

“I do need to pick up bridesmaid gifts. Esme said she’d go with me, trying to keep Alice in the dark,” I said, shooting a smirk at him.

“Have you forgiven her for what she said?” he asked, his voice quiet and tentative.

“Not really,” I shrugged. “She initially warned me off of you, but I’m glad I ignored her.” Edward snorted, squeezing my ass. “Hasn’t she seen you make a difference?”

“She has, but she also saw what I was doing to the women I slept with. She also saw what I was doing to myself,” Edward shrugged. “Alice was our biggest supporter. That’s why her statement is puzzling me.”

“Maybe there’s trouble with her and Jasper?” I suggested.

“Possibly. Jasper did mention that something had been ‘off’ with my sister ever since James was arrested on the island,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “Maybe I should talk to her?’

“No, I will,” I said. “She has been hounding me for planning the bachelorette party,” I said, making a face.

“Don’t you want one?” he chuckled.

“Nope. I want you. That’s it,” I said. “Besides, my clubbing experiences in Rio have not been all that stellar. Remember our friend, Jacob?”

“Ugh, yes. Never mind. Perhaps we can have the bachelor/bachelorette party on the island?” Edward suggested, pulling toward the island and preparing to dock.

“We’ll see, baby,” I said. “We don’t really need a bachelor or bachelorette party. I am looking forward to getting married to you, Edward. I don’t need another night out with the girls. I just want you.”

“As I want you, love,” Edward replied, shutting down the boat’s engines. “Alice and Emmett are insisting that it’s a rite of passage. That it’s necessary.”

“I didn’t want my first bachelorette party. Why would I want another?” I snorted.

Edward shrugged, kissing my lips. “Come on, gorgeous girl. I’m going to show you where our presents are all stashed. We’ll finish our bachelor/bachelorette discussion later.” We walked to the resort and Edward picked up something from his office. With an impish grin, he led me to the back of the resort where his bike was parked. Handing me a helmet, I flipped my hair up and stuffed it on my head. I got on motorcycle first and Edward got on afterward, backing it up. With a rumble, the motorcycle started and he pulled out from behind the resort. My hands clasped around his chest as I squealed, forgetting the high of riding on the motorcycle with Edward. We rode on the path leading away from the resort, driving past Carlisle and Esme’s and Rose and Emmett’s. Ten minutes past Rose and Emmett’s, Edward turned onto a rocky path. It was obvious that it had been cleared away and that the clearing was relatively new. A few minutes later, the clearing widened and nestled in between the palm trees was an amazing villa that was covered in windows. It was two stories with a pond in the front, trickling quietly. Edward stopped the bike, parking it on the slate walkway. “Now, before you freak out, I had planned on building a new villa for us long before the fire.”

“Edward,” I growled.

“Just listen to me, gorgeous,” he said, taking my helmet off. “I couldn’t, in my right mind, take you back to the old villa. It was _tainted_ with bad memories of my past. I wanted us to have a fresh start, a new palette. So, while you, Alice and Rose were talking about dresses and shit, I met with my mom about building us a new villa. She found this location and we worked on designing it.” Tugging on my hand, he led me inside, unlocking the door with a large key. “It’s not finished yet. We’re still working on getting us internet service and a couple of rooms are unfinished due to the fact that we had to really buckle down after the fire.”

“What is finished? And how did you pay for this, Edward?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Second question, combination trust fund and insurance money from the fire of my first villa. Plus, Victoria and James had to pay for the damages they caused. I got a check for nearly three quarters of a million dollars from their family’s estate,” Edward said. “In regards to the first question, the first floor is mainly done. That has the kitchen, family room, living room, dining room, a couple of nooks, guest bathroom and one bedroom. The décor is a combination of what I had in my old villa plus the décor from the resort. If there’s anything you don’t like, it can be changed.”

“And upstairs?” I asked.

“Four additional bedrooms, an office for you, three more bathrooms and laundry room,” Edward answered. “We will also have a small pool house built as well for any guests that we have who aren’t staying at the resort, like your parents, Becca, Angela…you know? We want to give them privacy because you and I both know that we’re not quiet. That will be added as we’re on our honeymoon along with the final touches of the second floor.”

“You can say that again,” I snorted, walking deeper into the house. The floors were a warm teak with the same wood supporting the walls and ceilings. To my left, there was a stone wall with stairs leading upstairs. Straight ahead was a large room, obviously for our living room. It wasn’t staged with furniture yet, but boxes and a soft beige sofa sat in the middle of the room. To the right, there was a large dining room with a dark wood dining set, covered with white tarps.

“Do you want to see more?” Edward asked, threading his fingers with mine. I nodded and he led me into the beautiful kitchen. The cabinetry was slightly darker and had a hint of red in the stain. The center of the room was dominated by a large kitchen island. There was a professional grade stove, wine cooler and dark, nearly black granite counter tops. On the right, there was a sink, dish washer and more cabinets with frosted glass. Just before the kitchen, there was a large wooden table with two matching wooden benches. All of the presents from the shower were sitting on the table. “If there’s anything you don’t like about this, let me know now. We can start from scratch…”

“Edward, this is beautiful. I don’t know how we’re going to fill all of those cabinets, but it’s gorgeous,” I smiled, walking into the kitchen and inspecting the work. In the back of the kitchen, there was a small breakfast nook with a ceiling fan above it, with large windows. “I like that. For when we have kids?”

“Yeah,” he blushed. “Or just the two of us, too. This table is huge, but I think it would be nice to start a tradition of Sunday dinners. We can host first. We can eat in here.”

“That would be awesome,” I beamed, turning to look at the family room. It was a step down from the kitchen. The flooring was different, a neutral beige granite tile. It made sense since the family room led out to the unfinished pool. That was the only room that was fully furnished, save for the decorations. However, the boxes in the room indicated that the decorations had been picked out but not unpacked. “I like this. My dad would love that television.”

“We’re going to get a hell of a satellite package. Charlie, when he visits, will not miss a single game,” Edward chuckled. Guiding me through the family room, he led me out to an enclosed patio. “The downstairs bedroom has a separate door. Again, for guests who want some privacy.” Opening a set of French doors, he showed me a romantic room with a queen-sized bed and more teak accents. “There’s a bathroom through there. It’s like my parent’s guest quarters. There’s a private hot tub just outside. Or there will be.”

“This is all beautiful, Edward,” I breathed, looking around the room. “I can’t wait to see the rest of it.”

“We’re going to have to wait on that, love. I want that to be a surprise,” he smirked, walking to me and taking my face in my hands. His eyes were warm and so very green. “This is our home, Bella. Where I’ll bring you after we get back from our honeymoon. Where we’ll make babies, raise a family, be us. Having you in here…it’s making me…”

“Horny?” I chuckled breathlessly.

“That’s one way to put it,” he replied, his eyes turning darker and hooded. “There’s a bed. A comfy bed. It’s taunting me, Mrs. Cullen. I want to make love to you, baby, in our _home_.”

“What’s stopping you?” I purred.

“Absolutely nothing,” he growled, his mouth covering mine. Bending down, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to the fluffy white bed while I frantically tore at the buttons of his shirt. As my back met the mattress, Edward pulled his shirt apart, causing the buttons to scatter all over the wood floor. His lips found the juncture where my neck met my shoulder. He sucked lightly as he reached underneath my shirt, his fingers caressing my skin. “Fuck, Bella. I need you.” He stood up, removing my shirt from my body and haphazardly tossing it onto the floor. Roughly, his hands grabbed my breasts, lifting the cups of my bra. I moaned loudly, arching my back into his hands. Reaching behind my back, I flicked the clasp open and tore the bra from my body. Edward’s mouth moved down my torso, nipping at my breasts.

“Edward,” I moaned, my fingers tangling into his thick hair. “It’s been too long…”

“I know, love,” he panted against my skin. His hands moved down to my jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing them down along with my underwear. I latched my legs around his waist once I was free from my pants. I rubbed my aching, throbbing pussy along his belly. “Fuck me…you’re drenched, Bella.”

“Yes, fuck me,” I pleaded.

With a low snarl, Edward pulled me to the edge of the bed. His lips attached themselves to my pussy, licking my sex relentlessly. I screamed, arching off the bed. His oral assault on my body was bringing me waves of pleasure. “You taste…fuck, so good,” he said as he slid his tongue inside of me. His thumb was slowly circling my clit. I was writhing on the bed, wanting to completely lose myself in him. Kissing up my sex, he slammed two fingers inside of me, curling them just right. I let out an animalistic grunt, letting myself go. “Holy hell…that’s it, baby. Come all over me, Bella.” I could hear the squelching of his fingers as he fucked me with his hand. My body was uncontrollable, lost in its pleasure and euphoria. “Bella…don’t stop. Keep coming, love.” With a shudder that shook the whole bed, I jackknifed off the mattress, succumbing to my bliss.

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my sex, tasting me once more before he crawled up my body. “Hmmmm, I will never fucking tire of that, baby,” he said. “So excited that you covered me with your gushing orgasm.”

“It’s because you are just so good at what you do,” I panted, brushing his damp hair from his face. “Damn, you are soaked.”

“Yep. You wouldn’t stop, Bella. And I want more,” he smiled wickedly as he stood up, dropping his own jeans. He spread my legs, massaging my inner thighs. Grasping his leaking cock, he teased me by running it along my lower lips. I quivered, licking my lips as I watched him with rapt attention. With a swift thrust, he filled me completely. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I can’t believe how fucking tight you are, baby. Your sweet pussy was made for me.”

“Fuck me, Edward. Make me come again,” I pleaded, holding my legs open. With a grunt, Edward began thrusting inside of me. The power of his thrusts made my breasts bounce and I leaned into his powerful hips.

“Baby, so fucking beautiful,” he said as he grasped just below my breasts. “You’re mine, Bella.”

“Yes…” I panted as I felt every inch of him.

“Say it, Bella,” he growled.

“I’m yours,” I whimpered. “Edward…” In the corner of my eyes, I saw a reflection of us in a tall mirror. “Look…”

Edward turned, slowing his movements, but never stopping. “Oh, baby, I want you to see me as I fuck you,” he said, sliding out. He picked me up, carrying me to the bench. He sat down. “Sit on my lap and face the mirror.” I eagerly complied, grasping his cock and sliding it back inside of me. My eyes were trained on our reflection. Edward’s hands were cupping my breasts as he moved inside of me. He eventually pulled me back against his chest, kissing my neck hungrily. I braced myself on his thighs, rocking over his arousal. “Look at you, love. So sexy. Riding my cock…and so wet. Do you see how wet you are? It’s dripping down my dick, love.”

“Yes,” I moaned, rolling my hips. “Touch my clit. Help me come, Edward. I’m so close.”

“So am I, baby,” he said against my ear, licking the shell of it. “Feeling your tight, perfect pussy. Watching you ride me and seeing us…it’s the perfect combination.” His hand moved between my legs, rubbing my clit roughly. “I want you to come all over me. I want to fill you with all that I have. I want to fucking see it drip out of you.”

“Fuck,” I moaned, my head falling back.

“Don’t stop watching,” he commanded, his hand smacking my ass. I watched us. I lost myself in our coupling, how sensual we were together, how much he brought out this sexy woman. “Fuck, Bella. Come. Come now.”

“Yes,” I panted, feeling my pussy begin to clench. My own arousal was spilling out of me, dripping down his cock and onto his balls. His fingers were practically clawing at my clit as the familiar tingle of my orgasm began to pulsate, emanating from between my legs.

“Oh, baby,” Edward moaned, his dick twitching inside of me. “I can feel you around me. Don’t stop. Yes! Yes!”

“Ungh,” I groaned, my body beginning to quiver. “Fuck me, Edward.” His hand stopped and he grabbed my legs, spreading them even farther. My feet were dangling as he slammed into me. My orgasm zipped through me, followed by another one. Edward roared behind me, his body tensing and I felt his warmth seep inside of my swollen and now sated pussy. My legs fell on either side of his hips and he slipped out of me. Edward’s arms wrapped around my waist as he gently kissed my shoulder. He hummed quietly. “What?”

“This,” he said, rubbing my pussy and spreading his release over my sex. “That’s hot. Seeing that you’re mine.”

“It’s a little more caveman than this,” I giggled, wiggling my engagement ring. He snorted out a laugh, still caressing my pussy. “And I am yours.  Just like you’re mine.”

“Forever, Bella. I’m yours forever,” he said, turning my head gently to kiss my lips.

“Yes, in stinkiness and in health,” I said, tugging on his sweaty hair. “Shall we christen the bathroom, too?”

“I love the way you think, Mrs. Cullen.”

xx AIDA xx

The next few weeks were spent with Edward working and me just relaxing. I felt weird, really. I wanted to do something. I offered to work the front desk or to help clean out the rooms and villas, but Edward, Esme and everyone else insisted that I just chill. So, I wrote the novelization of Elvendore. I had a rough draft finished by the end of the second week, giving it to Edward for his perusal. He loved it, making several changes but nothing about the story was incorrect. It was grammatical things and spellings that were wrong. He had this whole alien language figured out in his head and I apparently misspelled some words.

I figured them out phonetically. I thought I did pretty damn good.

I was also working on Edward’s birthday surprise. I enlisted the help of Alice and Emmett for that. Edward was turning thirty and I wanted to give him a celebration he wouldn’t forget. So, I was taking him to Rio in the morning. Well, he was going to be handling the boat since I couldn’t drive that thing to save my life. While we were gone, my minions were going to set up a surprise party on the pool deck. It was almost Edward’s birthday and I was meeting with Alice to finalize details and discuss the, _ugh,_ bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Walking into Alice’s office in the resort, I sat down on the leather sofa. Alice was chattering to someone on the phone. I flipped through a binder for a new excursion that they were launching after our wedding. Alice ended her phone call, sitting down in the coordinating seat. “Sorry about that,” she said. “Just talking with one of the prospective vendors for our island mall.”

“How many does that make now?” I asked.

“Nearly fifteen,” Alice beamed. “It’s going to be a combination of an indoor and outdoor mall. We’re going to have jewelers, clothing, Brazilian art, food…amazing, really.”

“When will it open?”

“We’ve got the land cleared and we’re starting construction after your wedding,” Alice replied. She gave me a smile, but there was something off with her behavior. Edward said something the day we decided to defile our house and I knew there was something bothering her. It all stemmed from seeing James. “So, what do you want to talk about first? Edward’s birthday party or your bachelorette party?”

“Neither. I want to talk about you,” I said, leaning forward. “What’s up, Ali?”

“Nothing,” she said quietly, giving me a fake grin. “I’m fine. Busy, but fine.”

“You’re lying, Alice. Ever since you said that statement about Edward before my bridal shower, I’ve noticed something about you,” I replied. “You’re jumpy and not genuine. Something is obviously bothering you and I think that it has something to do with James.”

“Edward and I talked about that. Yes, I’m jumpy, but I know he’s gone, back in the states,” Alice stated, clearly agitated. “Look, it’s a touchy subject and I’m trying to work through it.”

“By ignoring it?” I asked, arching a brow. “Alice, I’m saying this because I love you, but I’m worried. You’re not the same girl I met a year ago.” Alice shot me a glare. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice. Seeing James obviously scared you and it’s rocking you. You need to talk to someone.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to say. I’m working through this. If it doesn’t get any better by the end of next week, I’ll ask my dad for a name of a therapist,” Alice sighed. “For now, can we just drop it?”

“For now,” I said. “Now, Edward’s party…”

We spent a better part of the day planning Edward’s birthday party. We also planned the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Alice wanted to get off the island, but I was hesitant. I said that the only way I’d go off the island was if we had the guys with us. I reminded her of the club experiences last year and she readily agreed. I was happy to go clubbing and to have my future husband with me. We planned it for a couple days before the wedding on July first. Everyone from the states would be here and the more the merrier.

After meeting with Alice, I went back to Carlisle and Esme’s, continuing to work on the edits for the Elvendore book. I also verified times and reservations for Edward’s birthday celebration. We were kind of reenacting our first date, but coming back to the island by five for the surprise party. I also made sure that Edward’s birthday present was going to be delivered, too. I ordered him a new piano for our home. His old one had been destroyed in the fire. Using some of my money from Tyler, I put a down payment on a sleek black baby grand piano. Esme had gotten me a great deal, but I still had to make payments on it for the next two years.

A couple of days later, I woke up the birthday boy with a birthday blowjob. He was _not_ quiet and I felt so embarrassed at doing that it his parent’s house. It was some unwritten rule that we refrained from doing anything remotely sexual in Carlisle and Esme’s. If we needed to get our rocks off, we went to our unfinished home, defiling a new location or had some pretty clandestine moments in Edward’s office. Once he calmed down, I said that we were cut off from doing it here because I felt all sorts of slutty. Edward chuckled, holding me in his arms and said that when we got back from our honeymoon, we would be officially moving into our new home and we could be as loud as we wanted.

Dressing casually, we ate breakfast at the buffet. Edward was trying to get me to spill the beans about his birthday plans, but all I told him was that we were going to Rio for the day and then back to the resort at night. Once we finished breakfast, we went to the marina and took off for the mainland. We had to take a couple with us who was staying at the Hotel Fasano for a couple of nights, but that was fine. It kept me behaved since all I wanted to do was jump my fiancé. His slightly bronzed skin, his highlighted hair and handsome features made him irresistible. Docking the boat, we helped the couple to the hotel before we started on our first excursion, Sugar Loaf Mountain.

I didn’t have the connections that Edward had, but we did enjoy a fair amount of time on the top of the mountain. We took photos, acted like tourists and just goofy in love with each other. After Sugar Loaf Mountain, we went to the statue of Christ the Redeemer. There was a reverence about the place and so our actions were much more reserved. The last stop before we had to go back was to go to the restaurant where we had our first date. I had a private room arranged and all of Edward’s favorite meals delivered, along with a specially made birthday cake. His eyes turned predatory. “The cake was delicious but you are for more succulent, Isabella,” he purred as we had the cake wrapped up to go. I paid the bill, much to Edward’s chagrin, but I insisted since it was his day. You only turn thirty once. Edward wanted to go back to the jeweler’s where he got my promise ring, but I pulled him into a cab that drove us to the marina. As we left, Edward noticed one of the other yachts from the island approaching the resort slip. “We must be getting new guests today.”

“Isn’t it too late?” I asked as I sat down in the chair next to him on the bridge.

“We’ve got four hours before the sun goes down. It takes an hour to get to the island. As long as they leave before eight, the yacht will be fine. Besides, if not, the person on the yacht knows to take the guests to the Hotel Fasano,” Edward explained. “Now, why are we leaving the mainland? I wouldn’t mind a night at the hotel. I’ve missed your pussy.”

I smiled secretively and let him stew a little bit. Approaching the island, Edward docked and tied the boat at the slip. Hand in hand, we strolled to the resort so we could eat dinner at the buffet. However, the screams of ‘Surprise!’ knocked Edward on his ass. “Holy shit!” he squeaked.

“Happy birthday, Edward,” I smiled, hugging him tightly.

“You…me…birthday…surprise?” he sputtered incoherently. “I warned you about your surprise. But, I love you, baby. Thank you.”

“I was hung over, Edward,” I deadpanned. “We’re perfectly sober. I love you more and you’re welcome.” Edward grinned crookedly and nodded. We hugged everyone and then celebrated with a luau themed birthday party. It also acted as one of the theme nights for the resort. Edward was placed in a plastic green grass skirt and a coconut bra over his t-shirt. A lei was draped around his head and he just had fun, laughing and dancing with his family, a few guests and with me.

Around eight, Alice and Emmett rolled out a massive birthday cake that said ‘Over the Hill’! Edward rolled his eyes and blew out the hundred and seven candles on the cake. We were cutting the cake when Anita came down to the pool deck. “Mr. Edward? There is someone asking for you,” she said quietly, her eyes wide.

“Anita, I’m not working today,” Edward said gently. “Have some cake.”

“Thank you, Mr. Edward, but she was insistent that she speak with you,” Anita hissed, taking the slice of cake that Edward gave to her.

With a huff, Edward pulled off the skirt, bra and lei. Taking my hand, we walked up to the lobby. Emmett and Alice were on heels, along with Carlisle and Esme. Standing in the lobby was a petite redhead with a stroller. She was bouncing a baby. She looked familiar. “Miss, here is Mr. Edward,” Anita said quietly, taking her spot behind the counter.

The woman turned and looked directly at Edward, sneering evilly. “Ah, the illustrious Edward Cullen. The man who ruined my life,” she snarled. “My marriage. Everything.” She balanced the baby in her arms, showing an adorable three month old baby boy.

“What is this?” Edward asked. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. “Rhiannon?”

“Meet your son, Edward.”

**A/N: Don’t hate me…just some residual drama. Do you think that Rhiannon’s baby is Edward’s baby? What will Bella say? Now, there are a lot of pictures with this. They will be on my tumblr and blog (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the resolution of this mess (your input will help with that, honestly. Is this baby biologically Edward’s?) And the rest will be revealed when the next chapter will be posted. Leave me some!**

 


	35. Questions and Answers

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Up next will be Bella’s last days at work, moving into the house and going back down to the island for the wedding. We’ve got one chapter of that transitional stuff, then the wedding (which may be broken up into two chapters, I’m not sure OR going back and forth between both of their POVs), the honeymoon and an epilogue. So, four, possibly five chapters left.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Questions and Answers**

**BPOV**

_Around eight, Alice and Emmett rolled out a massive birthday cake that said ‘Over the Hill’! Edward rolled his eyes and blew out the hundred and seven candles on the cake. We were cutting the cake when Anita came down to the pool deck. “Mr. Edward? There is someone asking for you,” she said quietly, her eyes wide._

_“Anita, I’m not working today,” Edward said gently. “Have some cake.”_

_“Thank you, Mr. Edward, but she was insistent that she speak with you,” Anita hissed, taking the slice of cake that Edward gave to her._

_With a huff, Edward pulled off the skirt, bra and lei. Taking my hand, we walked up to the lobby. Emmett and Alice were on heels, along with Carlisle and Esme. Standing in the lobby was a petite redhead with a stroller. She was bouncing a baby. She looked familiar. “Miss, here is Mr. Edward,” Anita said quietly, taking her spot behind the counter._

_The woman turned and looked directly at Edward, sneering evilly. “Ah, the illustrious Edward Cullen. The man who ruined my life,” she snarled. “My marriage. Everything.” She balanced the baby in her arms, showing an adorable three month old baby boy._

_“What is this?” Edward asked. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. “Rhiannon?”_

_“Meet your son, Edward.”_

**EPOV**

“My son? What are you talking about?” I growled, glaring at her. Rhiannon only glared smugly at me, cradling the head of the tiny red-headed baby.

“Let’s bring this into the office,” Carlisle said, guiding her behind the front desk. I was sick, nauseated. The only person I’d ever been with without a condom was Bella. I knew they aren’t full proof, but I couldn’t be a dad. Not yet and certainly not with her.

“Bella?” I whimpered, looking at my fiancée. Her face was hard as stone, her lips pinched. “The kid’s not mine. I swear!” Tears formed in her eyes and she turned to leave, running off. My heart shattered as I saw her run away. Mom came over to me, taking my hand. “Mom, I didn’t…you have to make her understand.” She wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed quietly in my mother’s shoulder.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Edward. Rose and Alice are with her and I believe you. I do. Now, let’s go talk to this slut and get to the bottom of this,” Mom said, dragging me into the conference room. Rhiannon was seated at the head of the table, cradling her baby as she breast fed him. “You have some nerve.”

“Why? Edward’s my son’s daddy,” she said calmly. “He looks just like him.”

“Before you go making claims like this, we want proof. A DNA test,” Dad snapped. “My son made some poor choices in his life, but he was always safe.”

“Condoms aren’t perfect,” she sneered. “And I won’t do a DNA test. Edward is Patrick’s father. They have the same eyes and nose.”

“What do you want?” I snarled.

“Money. Raising a child all on my own is difficult. After you seduced me, my husband divorced me and wouldn’t pay me anything,” she replied. “Patrick could only be his or yours and since my husband was shooting blanks, that leaves you.”

“I won’t pay you one god damn cent. Not unless you get a DNA test,” I yelled, slamming my hand on the table. Rhiannon jumped and the baby, Patrick, started crying.

“I don’t want to subject my child to some intrusive test when the proof is in the pudding,” Rhiannon said, trying to calm her son.

“It’s not intrusive,” Dad replied. “It’s a swab to the inner cheek of the baby and to Edward. Takes less than a minute and the results usually arrive within seven to ten days. I can do it myself since I am a doctor.”

Rhiannon glared at him. “No, you’ll swap the samples to prove that Patrick isn’t Edward’s son. I want an outside doctor.”

“It will have to wait until morning. We can’t go back to the mainland because it’s too dark,” Carlisle said. “Our suites and villas are booked up. The only room available is crew quarters.”

“Can’t I stay with you?” Rhiannon asked, her eyes sweeping over my body. She smiled seductively but she held no allure.

“No. I have to somehow convince my fiancée that I don’t have a child out of fucking wedlock. You hateful bitch, you ruined everything,” I screamed, storming out of the conference room. I started walking toward my parent’s place but was stopped by Jasper and Emmett. “Let me go. I have to…”

“Give her some space, Edward,” Emmett said softly. “She feels betrayed.”

“Like I don’t! Yes, I slept with that bitch, but I wore a god damned condom! I always wrapped it up. That baby is not mine!” I yelled hysterically. “I have to talk to Bella.” I started walking again but Emmett caught my waist, slinging me over his shoulder. “Put me down!”

He didn’t and I wriggled until we arrived at Alice’s villa. He plopped me onto the couch, sitting next to me. Jasper was on the other side. “Edward, you have to calm down,” Jasper said, squeezing my shoulder.

“I can’t. Bella is hurting and it’s because of me. I want to fix it. I have to,” I sobbed, tears splashing onto my shorts. “That baby can’t be mine. It’s too young.”

“Okay, explain,” Jasper said.

“Rhiannon was here last year. I slept with her at the beginning of June. If that kid was mine, it had to have been born in late February, early March. That kid looks to be only two to three months old, meaning she gave birth in April. Besides, even though I wore a condom, never came inside of these women,” I wailed.

“It makes sense and Rhiannon was married to an old curmudgeon,” Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. “He was pissed that Rhiannon stepped out on him.”

“Not to mention embarrassed that his impotence was made public,” Jasper said. He let go of my arm and I stomped to Alice’s bar, pouring myself a huge glass of bourbon. I chugged it, pouring myself another glass. “Whoa, Edward, slow down. You don’t want a new liver before you get married.”

I snorted derisively. Bella was going to dump my ass. Even if this kid wasn’t mine, she’d see me for manwhore that I am and move back to Seattle. I downed my second glass, pouring a third. Emmett took the glass from my hand and gripped my face. “Get a hold of yourself, Edward. This will work out. If the baby isn’t yours, then you and Bella will be fine.”

“Will we?” I asked, my words slurring. “Happy fucking birthday to me. Worst fucking day of my life.” My brother wrapped his arms around me and I lost it, sobbing hysterically. I could always hide my emotions, but this was too much. Emmett guided me to the guest room and he stayed with me until a succumbed to a boozy, emotional coma.

The next morning, my mom was brushing my hair back from my face. “There you are,” she said, smiling softly.

“Was it a nightmare?” I whispered, my throat raw and my head pounding.

“Unfortunately, no. You need to go to the mainland with your father to get tested. Rhiannon raised holy hell about her accommodations and demanded to be moved. She’s not leaving until the results are in. Your father is calling a few favors to put a rush on the DNA results,” Mom said.

“And Bella?”

“She’s upset. Understandably so. She won’t leave her room and will only let Rose come in,” she murmured. “She cried all night and probably made herself sick.”

“She’s going to leave me,” I cried, clinging to the pillow. “She must hate me.”

“No, her ire is directed to Rhiannon. She’s not happy with you, but she knew your history. Bella understands that this girl is only looking at you for money. All of her baby supplies are second hand,” Mom said. “Why don’t you take a shower? You smell like a distillery.”

She handed me some clean clothes, pointing to the bathroom. In the shower, I cried like a baby, wanting all of this to disappear. Rhiannon was swindling me, causing a rift between Bella and me. I hated her. I hated that baby. Above all, I hated myself. I was a worthless piece of crap, not worthy of anything. I was so hysterical that I didn’t hear the door open. A pair of small arms turned me around, pulling me to their body. I clung to this person, wanting all of the pain in me to go away.

“Edward, don’t cry,” came the sweetest voice. “Please don’t cry.”

“I ruined us,” I sobbed, falling to my knees, bringing my lifeline down with me. I pulled back, looking at Bella’s face. “I ruin everything.”

“No, baby, you don’t,” she sniffled, hugging me tightly. “I’m sorry I ran. I just had to get out of there. Alice and Rose, they tried to calm me down. Alice was driving me fucking bonkers with her diatribes about how you were always thinking with your pecker with little concern about the consequences. Rose kicked her out, saying that her ramblings were making me more upset. Your father spoke to her, I think.” The water had turned cold and I was now shivering. Bella, looking drained and exhausted was also shaking in soaking wet clothing.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this shower,” I said, weakly standing up. Bella nodded and we got out of the stall. I dressed in my jeans and boxers, handing Bella my shirt as she tossed her sodden clothes into the shower. “I’ll get a pair of pants from Alice’s room. We can go back to my parent’s to get you some dry clothes.”

Bella nodded, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She looked shattered. I felt torn, angry and bitter. I darted into Alice’s bedroom, swiping a pair of leggings from the dresser. Walking back to the bathroom, I handed Bella the pants and sat down on the toilet. “I’m sorry,” I said roughly.

“Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know that baby isn’t yours. Rose and I figured out the math. He’s too young,” she smirked. “I’m pissed at that hateful wench for ruining your birthday and making you feel like this.” She got up from her perch and sat down on my lap. “We have a lot to talk about, but for now, I want to rub that bitch’s nose in her own shit.”

I chuckled quietly, holding her closely. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I mean it,” she said sternly. “Now, let’s go back to your parent’s to get me clothes. I’m coming with you.” I nodded, kissing her shoulder. I was afraid to kiss her mouth because I didn’t want her to push me away. Her soft hand cupped my cheek, encouraging me to look at her. “I don’t like seeing you like this. Sad.” Her fingers brushed underneath my eyes. Leaning forward, she brushed her mouth with mine and my heart sputtered. Tears splashed onto my cheeks as I crushed her to my chest. Her arms flew around my neck and gently massaged my back as I quietly lost it. This situation was unbearable. She kissed me once more before standing up. “Turn on the asshole, Edward. Don’t let her see you crumble.”

“The asshole has long since died, Bella,” I snorted.

“He’s in there,” she encouraged. “This whore is not going to separate us and that baby, while really cute, is not yours. I’m the mother of your first born. Not her.” I kissed her and nodded, feeling slightly more confident with her support. Together, we walked to my parent’s villa. I wore my t-shirt from the day before. Bella quickly changed into a dress, wearing her engagement ring, the earrings I gave her for the bridal shower and her druzy quartz necklace. Pulling her back into a loose braid, we went to the marina. Rhiannon was standing on the dock, tapping her foot impatiently.

“If your son gets a sunburn…” she warned.

“Listen cupcake,” Bella began. “Your kid is cute. But he’s not Edward’s. Obviously when you pushed him out, you lost a few brain cells. He’s too young.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Rhiannon spat. She handed the stroller to my dad. My father took care with the stroller, cooing at the baby and ignoring Rhiannon as she stumbled onto the deck. “A little help?”

Dad smirked, rolling the stroller into the cabin while I lifted Bella onto the ship. She held her hand out and I scrambled on, ignoring Rhiannon as she finally tumbled onto the slippery boat deck. “We’re going to be on the bridge, love,” I said, striding past Rhiannon who was cursing a blue streak.

“Prick,” Rhiannon muttered under breath as she followed my father into the cabin. I started the boat’s engines. My dad untied the ropes. With a thumbs up, he gave me the go ahead to pull away from the dock. I was queasy. My hangover and migraine weren’t helping matters, nor the mere possibility that this baby could be mine.

Could it?

I tried to remember my time with Rhiannon. But, like all of the other women I’d been with, she was just a figment. Sex didn’t seem real until I made love to Bella. I was fastidious though about wrapping it up. Bella was the only woman that I made love without a condom. She was the future mother of my children. Not Rhiannon. She was a con artist and a fake. Her marriage was one of convenience and I was her man candy. Her excitement. She also saw me as a means to an end. My family owned a freaking island. I was a cash cow and she was trying to milk me for all I was worth.

It wasn’t going to happen.

Docking the boat at the marina, we got into the resort truck. Rhiannon asked if we could use the Hummer, but I adamantly refused to let her swindle her way into my father’s car. The truck had four doors but not flashy enough for her. Driving to the doctor’s office that my family used, I felt my nerves come back. Bella was curled next to me on the front seat, her fingers threaded through mine. Rhiannon was huffing in the back seat, ignoring her screaming infant. Dad jumped in, cooing at the baby. He settled down, almost giggling at my dad’s version of peekaboo.

We rode up to the office. It was Sunday and my dad must have called in more than just a _few_ favors. Walking inside, we were greeted by his old friend, Dr. Caius Rinaldi. “Thank you so much for doing this, Caius,” Dad said, shaking his hand.

“It’s not a problem,” Caius replied.

“You’re friends?” Rhiannon asked. “I don’t want him,”

“Well, you’re going to use him,” Bella seethed. “Listen, bitch. You’re trying to pull this bullshit scam that this kid is Edward’s. I don’t buy it. Your dates are off. I’m certain that Caius is probably offended that you are questioning his ethics.”

“I won’t have my friend’s good name questioned, young lady,” Dad said sternly. “You are disrupting our lives with possible lies. We want this ended as quickly as you do. Caius is willing to do the test, at no cost to you, rush it and you’ll have your answer. If Edward is Patrick’s father, my son will step up to the plate and take of him, not you. If not, you will leave and never return because if you do, you will be arrested for trespassing.”

Rhiannon scowled, but nodded jerkily. Caius led us into an examination room. It was a tight fit since Bella didn’t want to leave my side and Dad was glaring at Rhiannon, shocked that she would try and pull this stunt. “Okay, Edward, you’re first.” He picked up a cotton swab, gently rubbing my cheek. He placed it into a container, marking it with my name and today’s date. “And the child?”

“It won’t hurt him, right?” Rhiannon asked.

“You’re concerned about a cotton swab? Can the pitiful mother act?” Bella spat. Rhiannon narrowed her eyes at my fiancée. She picked up Patrick and Caius repeated the test on the baby, marking the container with Patrick’s name, but with the last name ‘Doe.’

“When will we know, Caius?” Dad asked.

“I’m putting a rush on it. I’m dropping it at the lab as I’m leaving. It should be done by Wednesday,” Caius replied. “I’ll call you.”

“Thank you again for doing this and for your discretion,” Dad said. Caius clapped my father’s shoulder and carried the samples out of the room. Turning to Rhiannon, my father scowled. “You will be staying here. In Rio.”

“What? All of my shit is in that dinky little room on the island,” Rhiannon argued.

“My son, Emmett emptied it out for you and deposited it at a motel. Here is the address and cab fare,” Dad said, handing her fifty Brazilian real. “I will contact you when the results are in. You are to not come to the island. If you do, you will escorted off. All of my employees know your face and the face of your bastard child.”

“He’s not a bastard. Edward’s his father,” Rhiannon said smugly.

“You keep telling yourself that, little girl. Your delusion will never come true,” Dad said coldly. “We’ll be in touch.”

We left the examination room. In the elevator, Bella hugged my dad. “Nice job, Daddy C! You put that bitch in her place.”

“That child can’t be Edward’s,” he said, giving me a wink. “It’s simple genetics.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“Widow’s peak,” he said. Bella and I looked at him in confusion. He held up his bangs displaying a straight hairline. Then, he pushed up my hair, showing patch of hair that split my forehead. “It’s a dominant trait. Your mother has it, as do Emmett, Alice and you. Rhiannon also has a widow’s peak. The baby doesn’t. It means that the father doesn’t carry the gene. Thank God he’s got such a full head of hair.”

“Now, that’s interesting, but I’ll wait for the DNA results,” I said flatly. “It could have been from the way the hair was lying.”

“That’s fine, but I can tell you that you’re not the father,” Carlisle smirked, whistling as he walked to the truck. Turning back to face me, he laughed. “I feel like Maury Povich or Jerry Springer.”

“Get in the car, Dad,” I laughed. We didn’t wait to see if Rhiannon got into a cab. We drove back to the marina, getting onto the boat. Emmett was leaning against his ship, flipping through his phone. “Everything alright?”

“Mom called, said that a couple needed a trip back to the island. I’m waiting for them,” Emmett replied.

“And Rhiannon’s belongings?” Dad asked.

“At the motel,” Emmett smirked. “Her photo was distributed to all of the staff along with a memo explaining that she’s permanently banned from the island.” He walked over to me, clapping my cheek. “Go home, brother. Get some rest. You look like shit.”

“We have a date with our bed,” Bella said, giving me a warm smile. “He wasn’t the only one who got virtually no sleep.”

“You guys go into the cabin. I’ll get us home,” Dad said softly. Bella and I nodded. We clambered on, going into the cabin and crawling into the bed. The engines started and soon we were on our way back to the island. Bella crashed almost immediately but I couldn’t. Not yet. Kissing her temple, I went up to the bridge. My father was navigating the smooth waters, humming quietly. The door clicked shut and he turned to me. “You should be sleeping, Edward. You really look like death warmed over.”

“Drinking nearly a bottle of bourbon and hating myself,” I mumbled.

“Come here, son,” Dad said, his eyes softening. I walked to him, hanging my head in shame. Gently, he cupped my face and stared at me. “You’ve made mistakes and I know that you feel badly about them. But I know you. You wanted love before children. What that girl did to you was atrocious.”

“We don’t know if the baby’s mine or not. I think you’re onto something with the widow’s peak thing, but…” I sniffled. “All I wanted was true love. I thought I had it with Lauren. When she broke my heart, she took everything from me. I wanted to die, Dad.” I gulped, looking out at the ocean. “I have Bella now and she’s all I want. I hate that Rhiannon…”

“We all do,” he whispered. “Edward, I’m proud of you. I’ve always been proud of you and I know you would never do anything to hurt your family or Bella. Rhiannon was a mistake, but I know that you wouldn’t have abused your body like that.”

“Never,” I said, my brows furrowing. The hollow pit in my stomach lurched and I just wanted all of this to go away. I was crying quietly when my dad pulled me into a hug.

“You’re not alone, Edward. We are all here for you. By Wednesday, we’ll know the truth,” he said against my ear.

“Thank you for helping me,” I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

“I’d do anything for you, Edward. You’re my son and I love you,” he replied shakily. Pulling back, he cupped my face and kissed my forehead. “Now, as your father and doctor, you need some rest and you’re off until this blows over. You and Bella need time to heal.”

“Do you think she hates me?” I asked.

“No, son. She knew your past and accepted it. Bella still loves you but she needs your reassurance,” he nodded. “Get out of here. I’m taking the scenic route.”

“Don’t get lost, Dad,” I snorted. He pushed me away, laughing quietly. I went back down to the cabin, slipping off my shoes and curling around my girl. She sighed, snuggling closer to me, threading our fingers together. Burying my nose in her hair, I whispered in her ear. “You are the mother of my first child. Not Rhiannon, nor anybody else.”

“Damn straight,” she said sleepily. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” I sighed. “I’m yours, baby.” She hummed quietly before snoring. I chuckled, closing my eyes and joining her in dreamland.

xx AIDA xx

Bella and I stayed at our new villa once we got back from Rio. We didn’t want to deal with anyone, just trying to work it out on our own. Alice felt guilty and was very upset. Jasper wanted me to press charges. Rose was concerned over Bella and it was just a royal clusterfuck. We needed to reconnect and talk, not listen to everyone else pass judgment. So, we packed a duffel bag, staying in the room that we made love in the day I showed the villa to Bella. It meant that construction had to stop, but I was hoping that on Wednesday, everything would be back to normal and we could go back to my parent’s guest quarters.

Bella and I talked. It was serious and there a lot of tears and anger from both of us. It was stressful in our home, but it needed to be done. This Rhiannon debacle was a wakeup call. Bella knew that I was always safe or at least presumed to be. Condoms are not a hundred percent effective. I told her about how I never released inside of my conquests so I wouldn’t have to deal with his issue.

After our talk, things were different. Better. Bella said that the trusted me, but the women that I slept with were probably gold-digging whores. I asked her about the baby with Rhiannon. She waved her dismissively and said that was _not_ an issue.

Either she was confident in my paternity or in denial.

We did decide that until our wedding night, we would abstain from making love. Part of it was a punishment, self-imposed by me. The other part was that I wanted to give Bella something special. We’d been making love for almost a year, but our wedding night had to be an amazing moment. The logistics of where was an issue. We were not taking off for our honeymoon until Sunday since our wedding day fell on a Friday. We wanted to spend some time with our family on Saturday before leaving for four weeks of a dream European vacation and ending with two weeks on a secluded island in the South Pacific. It was similar to Isle Esme, but just for honeymooners and couples. The prices were expensive. The people who went there were A-list celebrities and self-made millionaires. I fell into the latter category, I suppose.

When I brought up the issue of where we would spend the night as husband and wife, Bella suggested the new villa. I didn’t want to make love to her in what was considered our guest quarters. Rose suggested the honeymoon suite in the resort, but I knew what went on in that room. My parents said that we could use the yacht but we’d done that for the engagement. I was running out of ideas and I hated it. This was an issue before Rhiannon decided to drop her bomb and I was nowhere near to a solution now.

It was Tuesday night. Bella was working on the Elvendore novel, which was amazing. We had just finished dinner and relaxing in the family room. “I have an idea,” she said, looking up from her laptop. Her feet were in my lap. “For our first night as husband and wife.”

“What?” I asked. She smirked, handing me the computer. It was the love scene between Larios and his mate. They made love for the first time on a beach, in a large tent. “You want to camp on our wedding night?”

“Why not? Our relationship has been unique and this will be a night neither one of us will forget,” she said. “We have more decorations than we know what to do with. We could set it up right along the beach outside. We’d be at home, but not in a construction zone.” She took the laptop from my hands and cuddled next to me. “It doesn’t matter where we make love, Edward. I just want you. Forever.”

“Even if I have a bastard child?” I snorted derisively. Bella pinched my nipple. “OUCH! I’d like to keep my man boobs intact, Bella!”

“That kid is not yours. I know that you’re stressing about it, but the results come in tomorrow,” she said, arching a brow. “Don’t beat yourself up. Rhiannon is the fuck up. Not you.” She straddled my lap, taking my face in her hands. “I would bet my life on the results being negative, Edward. The dates don’t add up and the kid doesn’t look like you.”

“Okay, okay,” I sighed, taking her hands in mine. “I just can’t wait. Dad said that Caius called him before dinner.”

“What time are we leaving tomorrow?” she asked, smirking slightly.

“Nine. Our appointment is at eleven. Mom left a message at the motel because she knew my father would go off on Rhiannon,” I said. “He’s been doing research on her and she’s a total con artist. Her husband, the one she was with when she was down here, was her latest mark. Now I am. I’m her mark,” I said, my eyes narrowing. “I bet she was banking on my blindly rolling over and assuming that the baby was mine. She definitely forgot about you.”

“I wonder if she’ll even show up,” Bella pondered, sliding her arms around my neck and nuzzling my cheek.

“We’ll find out tomorrow,” I said, kissing her jaw.

We watched some television before going to bed. I really wanted my girl but had to settle for making out. I clung to her, praying that this wasn’t the last night we’d sleep together. I was so terrified that if she found out that I fathered a child with Rhiannon; she’d leave me. So, I held on as tightly as I could, barely sleeping and just watching my girl. When the alarm went off, Bella dragged me into the shower. I was trembling as I hugged her, but she calmly explained that everything was going to be fine. We were fine. We would always be fine. Rhiannon was not going to win. My stomach was in knots and I couldn’t eat. Bella encouraged me to, but I didn’t want to lose my breakfast.

A short boat ride and drive later, we were at Caius’s office. Rhiannon was sitting in the waiting room, giving a bottle to Patrick. Her face was smug. My father walked to the receptionist and she led all of us into the Caius’s private office in the back of the suite. Rhiannon sat down, glaring at Caius. I was leaning against the wall, holding Bella’s hand while my dad sat next Rhiannon.

“As you know, I’ve got the results from the DNA test. They came back yesterday.” Caius handed my father a paper, who read it and nodded.

“Well?” Rhiannon spat.

Dad handed me the paper and it didn’t make much sense. “I don’t understand it, Caius.”

“You don’t have to. You’re not the baby’s father,” Caius said, giving me a relieved smile.

“He’s not?” Bella asked, taking the paper from my hands. “You’re sure.”

“Nearly a hundred percent sure. The genetic profile is completely different and based on the age of the baby in regards to your sexual history, it would have been impossible for you to be the baby’s dad. My guess is that your ex-husband or a random fling are your baby’s father,” Caius replied, giving her a tight grin. “You have your results. I’m happy for you Edward. I wouldn’t want to be tied to this slut forever.”

“How dare you!” Rhiannon spat.

“Look, you wanted a DNA test. I gave you a DNA test. It proves that your child doesn’t belong to him. Go bark up someone else’s tree,” Caius said, dismissing her. Pressing a button, he called for security to escort her out of the building. Rhiannon started having a temper tantrum, causing her baby to cry hysterically. Three men from security arrived, ready to drag her out of the office.

“Hold on,” I said, standing in front of her. “You came down here for the sole purpose of trying to swindle me out of money. Why?”

“A taste of your own medicine,” she said as she squirmed in the hold of the security guards. “You used women. You’re a pig.”

“No, I’m not. I was hurting and the woman behind me finally helped me get the help that I needed,” I said, glaring at her. “We know about your cons, Rhiannon. I was your victim. Your ex-husband was your victim. Plus a slew of others.”

“Don’t be surprised if the feds come visit you when you get home,” Dad chuckled arrogantly. “You pissed off the wrong family.”

“You’re pathetic. Your son deserves better than you,” I growled.

“In a way, I’m glad he’s not yours. I wouldn’t want him to turn out like a whore like you,” Rhiannon seethed. “You might want to get tested, sweetheart.”

“Been there, done that. I’m clean and so is he. Can she go now?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

I nodded and the security team dragged her out of the office, cursing and screeching. Caius called the local authorities for a woman harassing his patients and trespassing on private property. From our perch on the sixth floor, we saw her hauled away in a squad car. “Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Dad shuddered.

“Will she be visited by the feds?” Bella questioned.

“I think so,” he replied. “Everything I found was a matter of public record, spanning over the distance of eight states. I don’t even think that child is hers.”

“She kidnapped him?” I squeaked.

“There was a few stories in Dallas about how a newborn was kidnapped from a hospital. Rhiannon was living in Dallas during that time and is trained to be a nurse. All of my findings were sent to the FBI and to the local police,” Dad said, smiling proudly.

“So, you think she stole a baby just to get money of your family?” Caius pressed, sounding appalled. Dad nodded. “That girl is delusional.”

“Clearly,” Bella said flatly.

“Well, we received some great news and I’d like to celebrate,” I said, hugging my fiancée to my side. “Caius, would join us for lunch?”

“I’d be delighted,” he beamed.

xx AIDA xx

After our lunch with Caius, we went back to the island. We had a celebratory meal at the buffet and I went to work. I was almost afraid of what my office looked like. I was in no shape to work while I was dealing with the bullshit from Rhiannon. Rose helped Bella with some last minute wedding things and they went over guest accommodations. Her friends and family were going to arrive starting Friday, her parents being the first, coming early in the morning. In fact on my email, I saw a reminder for their itinerary and I assigned Jasper to pick them up.

Thursday, I was working in my office and Alice knocked on the door. She looked a little worse for wear. Bella wasn’t really talking to her, pissed off that Alice had essentially blamed me for Rhiannon’s debacle. She had apologized, but Bella was still upset and honestly so was I. My sister mentioned that she was upset about James, but was going to talk to someone if these feelings persisted. Obviously, they were and she needed help.

“The last of the guests have checked out and all of the rooms for your wedding are being cleaned up,” Alice said. “Rose is making final payments on everything and you should be ready to go. Do you have your license?”

“Yeah. It’s in the safe. Ali, come in, please?” I asked.

“If this is to yell at me for how I handled the Rhiannon incident, I don’t want to hear it. Rose, Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Bella have all laid into me,” she said, her voice hard.

“I don’t want to yell, Alice. I want to know why you are making a big deal about how I lived my life prior to Bella? Yes, I was a fuck up, but I’ve atoned for those sins,” I said. “Does this have to do with James?”

“I don’t know!” she growled, tugging her hands through her short hair. “Seeing him brought back all of the nightmares, Edward. All of the pain. The fact that he got so close and that he was related to Victoria, it scared the crap out of me. I needed someone to blame. You were convenient because of your arrangement with Victoria. Everything has gone to shit since that fire. Jasper and I are fighting all of the time. Bella’s barely speaking to me.”

“Do you blame her?” I asked.

“No. We used to tease you about being a mut…”

“A male slut, I know,” I grumbled.

“But, it’s moved past being a joke for me. I wanted you to feel as bad as I did because you brought him back to me,” Alice shrugged.

“Alice, I don’t think you understand how shitty I felt from the moment Lauren dumped me until Bella and I shared that first kiss. I hated myself, Alice. There were times that I wanted to just end it all. I was a shell of a man, buried behind a wall of pain, guilt and shame. Each woman I fucked was a cry for help and no one realized it until that woman that I’m marrying. What James did to you was horrific. I know that. But, he’s in jail and paying for his crimes.” I got up, sitting next to my sister. “What’s going on, Ali?”

“Jasper and I broke up,” she muttered. “He wanted to be there for me and was doing everything he could when I woke up screaming, but I’m too damaged.”

“Alice, you’re not damaged. You need help,” I whispered. “Jasper still loves you.”

“How could he? I’ve pushed him away. He’s been sleeping in the guest room ever since we went separate ways,” Alice shrugged.

“Why didn’t he move into crew quarters?”

“I don’t know. He said he was worried,” she sighed. “I love him, but I can’t be with him if I’m like this.”

“You’re doing the same thing that I did when I was screwing around with half of the planet,” I snorted. “You’re shutting everyone out. You need help, Alice. I’m certain that Caius or Dad could give you a name of a therapist.” She bit her lip and nodded. “And don’t discount Jasper. You may not be together but he hasn’t given up on you.”

“I love him. I do, but…”

“I know, Alice. I understand completely,” I said, hugging my sister. “Will you get help?” She nodded. “Good. I have one more thing I want to do for the wedding.”

“What?” she asked.

“How do you feel about tents?” I snickered.

**A/N: Soooo…what do you think? Happy about the DNA results?**

**Now, we have a few more chapters. The bachelor/bachelorette party, the wedding and epilogue. So, two full chapters and the epi? I decided to NOT write about honeymoon since we all know that they go at it like bunnies. Up next will be the bachelor and bachelorette party, some fun times leading up to the wedding and some Alice kissing ass. It took Edward recognizing similar behaviors when he was shut down. His way was to screw around. Alice pushed people away and made them feel hurt. Also, will Jasper and Alice get back together? Let me know!**

**And leave me some!**

 


	36. Last Fling Before the Ring

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Now, we have a few more chapters. The bachelor/bachelorette party, the wedding and epilogue. So, two full chapters and the epi? I decided to NOT write about honeymoon since we all know that they go at it like bunnies. Up next will be the bachelor and bachelorette party, some fun times leading up to the wedding and some Alice kissing ass. It took Edward recognizing similar behaviors when he was shut down. His way was to screw around. Alice pushed people away and made them feel hurt. Also, will Jasper and Alice get back together? Let me know!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Last Fling Before the Ring**

**BPOV**

“I cannot believe this place,” gushed Paul, running his hands along the granite counter tops in the resort’s spa. The rest of us were enjoying pedicures and sipping mimosas. Everyone except Jessica, who was nursing some plain orange juice.  “Now, I understand why you are not coming back to Seattle. I wouldn’t want to leave either. Can I stay? I promise I’ll be a good little boy. I’ll even pick up my dirty underpants.” He batted his eyes at me, pouting adorably. I just giggled, taking another drink of my mimosa.

“It was tough for me to leave a month ago for your shower,” Angela deadpanned.

“And it was the only place that I didn’t experience morning sickness,” Jessica grumbled, her face green, putting her full glass of orange juice onto the counter. She glared at the glass, obviously hating the turmoil her stomach was enduring. “I’m waiting for that moment to come back. Why is it called morning sickness when you have it all day?”

“Because it’s a lie,” Rose snickered, swaddling Caitlyn in her pink blanket. “In theory, they call it morning sickness because it’s your body’s reaction to lack of nutrients when you sleep. Like you, I was sick pretty much all day until I reached my second trimester. Then, I was a horny bitch, wanting Emmett pound into me all of the time, eating everything in sight.”

“Rose, TMI,” I giggled.

“What?” she shrugged. “My Emmy was more than happy to oblige, in more ways than two.”

“All women experience that insatiable need during the second trimester,” Esme said. “With Edward, I thought I broke Carlisle with the amount of sex we’d had.”

“When I was pregnant with Bella, I became ravenous for my husband and incredibly adventurous. I wanted Charlie everywhere, any time and any place. We ended up making love on top of the Space Needle, nearly getting arrested for indecent exposure,” Mom snickered. I blanched, shooting up from my seat and darting to fill up my champagne glass. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that little tidbit of information. _My mother is an exhibitionist._

Not like I’m much better.

My office.

The bathroom at the Newsroom Awards.

The balcony at the Mumford and Son’s concert.

Alki Beach.

The back of Edward’s car…

_You’re an exhibitionist, too._

And damn proud of it. As long as you don’t get caught.

All of my wedding guests had arrived and it was the weekend before my wedding. The girls and Paul were all hanging out at the spa, enjoying some much needed girly pampering. The guys and Rob were out golfing at a course on the mainland. Tonight was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Or as Angela said, the last fling before the ring. Alice and Angela did try to separate the parties again, but with my prior experience in clubs in Rio, I didn’t want to risk it. Edward also didn’t want me to be hurt before our wedding.

He’d been somewhat crazed since the whole Rhiannon debacle. Hovering over me and giving me extra attention and loving. I didn’t blame him, really. That woman was a fucking lunatic, trying to pass off the baby as Edward’s and swindle him out of money. I also relished in his sweet kisses and not so innocent taps on my ass, with promises of so much more on our wedding night. This self-imposed celibacy pact was killing me. I understand why Edward wanted it and I wanted it too, but I also wanted him.

Like now.

I wanted reclaim him. Wash away all of the badness from what Rhiannon spewed about that poor baby. Edward was holding firm. At least we slept together each night, making out like horny teenagers.

“So, Bells, do you have your outfit for this evening?” Jessica asked, sitting back down after her fiftieth trip to the bathroom. “It better be slinky and sexy. I’m wearing a muumuu.”

“You’re not even showing, Jess. You could wear something sexy,” Becca giggled as she wriggled her obnoxiously pink toes.

“I don’t feel sexy. I feel bloated,” Jessica grumbled.

“Well, the dress I got matches my theme of peacocks,” I chuckled. “It is sexy but not slinky. The dress is a teal blue with various peacock decorations all over the dress. It could have been pretty ugly, but it looks really good. And it’s short. Easy access.” I winked at my mom, who blushed and giggled.

“I’m going to check on the reservations and the limo,” Alice said, getting up from her spot. “Everyone, be at the marina at five, okay?” Alice turned on her heel and practically ran out of the spa. Esme sighed, following her daughter.

“What’s going on?” Paul asked, sitting next to me.

“Alice is having some issues. Do you remember the fire about two months ago?” I replied. Paul nodded. “Her abusive ex-boyfriend set fire to Edward’s old villa with his psycho sister and unwilling business partner.”

“Alice’s ex is also mine,” Becca said, wrinkling her nose. “We both got the shit kicked out of us because of James.”

“However, you are much more adjusted than Alice,” Rose said, arching a brow. “She needs to talk to someone, but is struggling in finding a therapist who gels with her. Alice is very particular and the wrong person will just further cause her to fall into depression. Carlisle has a friend who lives in California. If things don’t improve by the time you come back from your honeymoon, Alice is going to stay there. Eleazar and his wife, Carmen, have helped Alice before, but she has this sense of responsibility to stay. She won’t talk to me. The only person she really talks to is Edward and he won’t say boo.”

“Would you want all of your issues aired out?” I asked.

“Not really. Then again, I’m an open book,” Rose giggled. “Edward has heard more about chapped nipples, cankles and sharts than he probably could ever care to admit.”

“Even now, that’s too much,” Paul sang, giving Rose a hard look. “Sharts?”

“Ignorance is bliss, Paul,” I soothed, rubbing his back.

We finished up our day of beauty. Hair was curled, makeup was applied and our faces were ready to go. The only thing left was changing into our outfits for the party. My parents, along with Carlisle and Esme, were staying back on the island, babysitting their granddaughter, Caitlyn, so Rose and Emmett could enjoy night out on the town. We did have a bank of rooms arranged at the hotel on the mainland, Hotel Fasano. We were all planning on being drunk off our asses and with the rule of not going back to the island in the dead of night, it made sense to stay at the hotel.

Back in Carlisle and Esme’s guest quarters, I packed a bag for Edward and me. I kept our clothes for the ride back to be very loose and comfy. Our clothes for tonight were going to be tight and uncomfortable. I wanted to be chill and relaxed while recovering from a hangover. As I was finishing up the bag, Edward breezed in. His face was flushed and his hair was covered by a Callaway baseball hat. “How did you do?” I asked.

“I got my ass creamed,” Edward snorted, removing his hat and running his fingers through his flattened hair. “There is a reason why I hate golf. I have no patience for it. Chasing a little white ball, pushing it into a miniscule hole? Not my idea of fun. Emmett and Dad had a great time, but the rest of the guys were miserable like me. Your father was the worst. After the first three holes, he just rode around on the cart because he beaned Daniel in the temple.”

“No!” I laughed.

“Yes. Poor Dr. McCutie has a lovely bruise on his face, right next to his left eye,” Edward chuckled, stripping off his polo shirt. “Becca saw him as we got off the boat and she was ready to throw the chief into the Atlantic Ocean for ruining Daniel’s face.”

“What did my dad do?” I asked.

“He blushed and apologized to both Daniel and Becca. Daniel told him to not worry about it, calming down his girlfriend,” Edward replied. He kissed me softly. “Hmmm, you smell good.”

“And you don’t,” I said, pushing him toward the bathroom. “Alice said we need to be on the dock by five. You’ve got less than an hour to shower, shave and make yourself sexy for our night out on the town.”

“I don’t really have to shave. You did mention that you liked me slightly scruffy,” Edward purred, rubbing his slightly stubbly chin. His eyes were dark with desire as he appraised me, his eyes running up my body. He licked his lips and I felt my panties flood.

“Shower,” I squeaked, darting out of the bedroom to cool off. I heard him laugh as I closed the door and scampered to the kitchen for some water. I must have spaced out, staring at the countertop. A freshly washed Edward slipped behind me, nuzzling my neck with his cheek. I melted against his chest. The feeling of his whiskers on my skin made me even more aroused. “You don’t fight fair, Mr. Scruff.”

“You love it,” he snickered. “Now, we have to go in a half hour. Go and get ready, love.” He kissed my ear and gently pushed me toward the guest quarters. I stumbled away, but Edward caught my hand. Cupping my face, he stared into my eyes. “Don’t wear panties.”

“Are we…?” I breathed.

“I saw your dress and if the opportunity presents itself, I want to feel you,” he smiled seductively. He kissed me gently, sliding his tongue between my lips. “Love you, gorgeous girl.”

“Love you more,” I replied against his mouth. With another kiss, I went to put on my dress without any underwear, per my fiancé’s request. Fluffing my curled hair, I put on my druzy quartz jewelry and my engagement ring. Slipping on my heels, I grabbed my purse and camera. Applying some perfume, I walked into the foyer as Rose and Emmett came inside with Caitlyn. Edward swooped in, taking the carrier from Emmett and cuddling his niece in his arms. My ovaries melted as I watched him, cooing and singing.

“He reminds me of your father with you,” Mom said, draping her arm over my shoulders. “He adores his niece. Wait until he holds his first born.”

“I can’t even imagine,” I said, smiling softly.

“You have fun tonight, Bella,” Mom whispered, hugging me tightly. “Make me a grandbaby.”

“Still on birth control, Ma,” I snickered. She rolled her eyes, kissing my cheek and encouraged me to join Edward. I did, kissing Caitlyn’s foot. She giggled, flapping her hands. “Be good for Nana and Papa.”

“She always will be. Caitlyn is an angel,” Esme cooed, taking the squirming infant from Edward. “Now, Alice called and you’re the last to arrive. You have reservations at Aprazivel at eight.”

“Before we go, can you take a picture?” Edward asked, handing a small camera to his dad. We got together, Edward holding me tight against his body and we snapped a few shots before we were ushered out of the house and into the waiting resort truck.

“Rose, I love your dress,” I said, rubbing her arm. “I can’t believe you just had a baby…”

“I worked my ass off to fit in this thing,” she said, running her finger down the deep violet fabric. “I’m back to my pre-baby weight. The only thing I need to work on is losing the pooch, but I don’t think that will happen any time soon unless I have a tummy tuck.”

“Also, we’d like other children or at least try for more babies,” Emmett said sweetly, kissing Rose’s hand. Rosalie smiled at her husband, giving him an indulgent grin.

Edward leaned over, brushing my hair over my ear. “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant with our baby,” he whispered. “I’ll be the happiest man on the planet when you tell me…” His eyes were so soft and his words so reverent, I couldn’t help but kiss him.

“My mom said for us to make a grandbaby tonight,” I giggled. He smiled crookedly. “We can practice…or at least attempt to practice, right?”

“If the opportunity presents itself, nothing will stop me, Mrs. Cullen,” he said, trailing his fingers up my leg and under my dress. “Did you follow my directions?” I bit my lip, nodding eagerly. “Good. Then I hope I can make both of our needs a reality.”

“Stop it,” Rose laughed. “We do not need to hear you seducing your fiancée, Edward. Just because the parties are combined doesn’t mean that you two will stay together the whole night.”

“What?” I squeaked. “I do not want to go to some club without Edward. Do you remember the last time we went out?”

“I agree, but Alice would like to have some girl time,” Rose argued feebly.

“We can have girl time back on the island, in the safety of her villa,” I sighed. “I just do not feel comfortable especially since I do not speak Portuguese or feel comfortable without a slew of beefy guys around us. I mean, Emmett can scare anybody with his size.”

“I do not want my fiancée terrorized by some random assholes in these clubs. We’re staying together and that’s final,” Edward said, his voice tight.

“And I don’t want my baby mama to be hurt either,” Emmett growled. “The restaurant and the club that we chose are in safe neighborhoods, but the risk is there. We have all of Bella’s friends with us and it would be in our best interest to stay together. They don’t know Rio like we do, Rose.”

“You’re right. Sorry, Bella,” Rose apologized. “I’ll explain it to Alice and she can hate me.”

“I doubt she’ll hate you,” I retorted. Rose just shrugged as Emmett parked the truck near the marina. We scrambled out and got onto the boat. Jasper and Emmett took care of the ropes while Edward and I went into the main cabin, finding everybody inside. To my surprise, Marcus and his wife, Diane, were joining us. They had arrived earlier in the day and were battling jet lag.

“You’re late,” Alice said as she handed us flutes of champagne.

“Babies don’t run on a schedule, Alice,” Rose admonished. “Caitlyn decided to have an attack of the shits. Emmett had to wash her and then change her clothes along with his. Relax. Get drunk. Lose control.”

“Hear, hear!” Paul sang, downing his glass of champagne. “Tonight is to have fun and to celebrate the two horn dogs that are getting married in four days.”

“We are not horn dogs,” I pouted.

“Puhleeze!” Paul laughed. “Like the entire newsroom didn’t hear you fucking in that abandoned office and let’s not forget the rumors of your indiscretion at the award ceremony.” I blushed, looking at Edward in shock. “Don’t complain, chickadee, almost every woman in that room wanted Edward and they were fucking jealous that you got him. You laid claim to him in a public way.”

“Oh, God,” I wailed, turning and burying my face in Edward’s chest.

“At least they had no doubts in my abilities as a lover,” Edward quipped, rubbing my back. “My gorgeous girl does not go unsatisfied.”

“Bella, you are certainly not the only person who has defiled an office or two,” Marcus soothed.

“I know all about your trysts,” I snorted, giving him a sly grin.

“And I’m damn proud of them. Take ownership of your foray into public fornication,” Marcus guffawed, waving his fist over his head in triumph.

“Moving on,” Edward said, tucking to his side. “We may be a bit on the wild side, but what we do is our business. Capische?”

“Party pooper,” Paul pouted.

“Why don’t we open your presents?” Alice suggested, gesturing to the table covered with bags and boxes.

“Should we be afraid?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Yes. Very afraid,” Rob deadpanned. “I think Paul bought almost every single kind of Kama Sutra Lube that the Love Shack had in stock. We almost couldn’t get on the plane because of that shit.”

“But we did and you guys are set for a long time,” Paul sang, waggling his brows. “Well, depending on how often you _use_ it.” I blushed again, wanting to hide out in the bedroom to avoid this torture.

“Come on, love. Let’s see how much of this stuff we’ll be donating,” Edward chuckled, leading me to sit down on the couch. Alice and Angela brought over the gifts along with Ben. We tore into them, finding numerous presents, representing varying types of debauchery. There were things from sexy, see-through lingerie, to an array of jeweled butt plugs, to a bondage kit, complete with blind folds, a ball gag and a flogger. Each present was more risqué than the next, earning hoots and hollers. Both Edward and I were flaming red out of embarrassment because we were shocked at our friends and secretly, we wanted to try some of the gifts out. We thanked them, packing them into a small duffel that Alice had brought on board, storing them in the bedroom of the boat.

Before we docked, Edward pulled me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed, tossing the duffel next to me. “We’re staying in a hotel after a night clubbing. I want to have some fun with you. I know we said we’d wait until our wedding night, but seeing you in this dress and knowing that you’re bare underneath?” he practically growled. “I’m in desperate need for you. If it weren’t for the fact that we were docking in ten minutes, I’d be fucking fifty ways to Sunday right now.”

“You can,” I smirked, inching up my skirt.

“Don’t tempt me,” Edward whimpered. “Now, we got a lot of goodies tonight. I don’t think I can wait until our honeymoon to play with our booty. Pick two things…”

I smiled seductively, finding a larger jeweled butt plug that was ridged. I handed it to him along with a set of handcuffs. Edward also picked out one of the bottles of lube, putting it into our bag. Taking the plug, he went into the bathroom, washing it. “Show me your ass, baby,” Edward commanded.

“Are you going to fuck me?” I giggled, turning around and lifting my dress so my bare ass was on display. Edward came behind me, pressing his hips against me. His arousal was cradled between my ass cheeks. I moaned.

“I want to,” he whispered, slipping the plug between his lips. He looked down, staring at my sex and seeing at how obviously aroused I was. Removing the plug, he gave me an evil grin. “So do you. But, not now. I want you so turned on that you are dripping down your thighs, Isabella.” He ran the plug along my folds. I bit my lip, watching him tease me. “Relax, baby.” I nodded and he gently pushed the butt plug into my ass. I grunted, shocked at how different it felt with the ridges. He smacked my ass, right above my new jewel and I gasped, my belly tightening. “This stays in until I say so and you are not allowed to come. If you feel like you are about to orgasm, you are to squeeze my hand three times and I will take you to the bathroom to remove it. I want your pussy wet and aching for me, Bella. I want to smell you, taste you and fuck you…”

“Yes,” I breathed, wanting it all now.

“And when I’m done fucking you, I’m going to make love to you, showing you how much I need you,” he said, his voice softening. “Because I do need you. I love you so much, Bella.” He helped me stand up, lowering my dress. Turning me slowly, he cupped my face and kissed me gently. How he could go from dominating me completely to being so incredibly sweet, it was a dichotomy that turned me on to no end.  Grinning crookedly, he said, “Now, let’s go to Aprazivel and enjoy dinner with our friends, love.”

Evil, sexy man.

With every step, I felt my ass being massaged by my new plug and it was exquisite. Edward had his hand placed on my hip, guiding me back out into the cabin. The boat had docked and everyone was milling on the slip, waiting for us. “Remember, gorgeous girl, do not come,” Edward hissed lowly in my ear. “I can’t wait to feel your body on top of me…”

I pursed my lips, nodding jerkily. He kissed just below my ear, helping me off the boat and helping Emmett and Jasper secure the boat to the dock. Walking down the slip, there was a large party bus parked at the end. Alice went right up to it, knocking on the door. She prattled on in Portuguese before gesturing to us to join her. Getting on the bus, I was shocked at how much was going on. The windows were blacked out and there were disco balls, laser lights and booming music aboard the vehicle. Everyone got settled on the bus, Edward and I sitting in the back near the bar and _bartender_. _We have a bartender on the bus…yeesh!_

Shots of tequila went around and everyone cheered for upcoming nuptials. Edward and I smiled, sucking down the fiery liquid. I was grateful that I was not wearing some ugly fake veil or sash proclaiming me as the bride-to-be. I must have relaxed against Edward and he nuzzled closer. “What’s up, love?”

“I’m not wearing some gaudy veil,” I snickered. “And you aren’t wearing some obnoxious pin.”

“That’ll come later,” Alice chirped from her spot next to me. “Aprazivel is a classy place. You’ll get your regalia after dinner.”

“Do we have to?’ Edward and I moaned.

“Yes,” Alice challenged, arching a sculpted brow. She pulled out a headband with the word ‘bachelorette’ attached to the top in iridescent sparkles with a white bedazzled veil. She also took out a white sash that said ‘Last Fling before the Ring’ written in blue rhinestones. Emmett revealed a top hat that said groom along with a black sash that matched mine. We scowled at the regalia.

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Emmett barked. “Nothing but the best for my little bro and new little sis!”

“Including public humiliation,” Edward deadpanned.

“This coming from the couple who has a penchant for doing the horizontal mambo in front of unsuspecting people,” Paul quipped.

“Okay, okay,” I said, waving my hands. “Enough. We’ll wear the party gear. My last bachelorette party, it got me a lot of free drinks.”

“Do you remember that lesbian who wanted to make out with you?” Jessica asked, her eyes wide.

“Oh, yeah,” I giggled. “For my bachelorette party when I was engaged to Tyler, we went on a pub crawl in Seattle. At the second bar, I was feeling no pain and was wanting a lot more booze. I had a shirt on that said that for a dollar, I’d give you a kiss or something like that. This lesbian, who looked a lot like Daniel, walked up to me and handed me a hundred dollar bill, saying she could convert me in an hour. I was too beautiful to be straight. I thanked her, handing back her money and declined her offer. She was a pushy broad and she kissed me, full on the mouth. With a wink, she said for me to keep the money and that if I ever decided to play for the other team, she’d welcome me with open arms.”

“What was her name? It was something really girly,” Becca said, her legs draped over Daniel’s.

“Trixie or Candy or something,” Angela replied. “We left shortly after that, buying her group a round of drinks using the money that she gave us.”

“You made out with a lesbian,” Edward said, his eyes twinkling.

“I was three sheets to the wind and yes, I did,” I snickered, poking his belly. “I got a hundred bucks.”

“You better not kiss anyone but me tonight, love,” Edward said, his voice dark and dangerous. I smiled, leaning forward to brush my lips with his. His hand squeezed my ass while we languidly made out, much to our friend’s chagrin.

“Stop tongue fucking each other,” Marcus ordered, tossing a napkin at us.

“We’re entitled. It’s our party,” Edward argued, smirking.

We arrived at Aprazivel, ushered into a large room for our party. We had our own bartender along with two servers. Dinner was amazing, a variety of the restaurant’s best dishes and tasty alcoholic beverages. A couple of hours later, we were done with our meal and boarding our party bus. I was bedecked in my bachelorette gear while Edward was thrust into his top hat and sash. With some more makeup, we were deemed ready to go and arrived at the club we had rented out, Rio Scenarium. Alice had arranged for one of the floors to be exclusively for our party. In addition to our friends that had come on the bus, some of the Isle Esme staff had joined us and it was a packed house.

The DJ was playing some samba music and there were people gyrating on the dance floor. Edward and I went to the bar, ordering something to drink. Alice had worked with the club and had a specialty drink made for our party called a Peacocktail. It was a frozen drink that was loaded with a litany of booze. With the first sip, I could feel myself becoming more and more buzzed.

“I’m stealing your girl,” Paul sang, dancing over to me. “You’ll get her back, but I want to shimmy and shake with her.”

“Have fun,” Edward said, patting my ass. I bit my lip as Paul dragged me onto the dance floor.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” I said as we got in the center.

“It doesn’t matter, Bella. Just roll those hips and follow me,” Paul said, pulling me into a tight dance hold. Despite Paul’s flamboyancy, he was quite masculine on the dance floor, moving and commanding me in ways I never thought my adorable gay friend could. His footwork was precise and it was so much fun. When the song was ending, the distinct sound of a triangle began pulsing through the speakers. “I think your fuckhot fiancé is next on your dance card, Bella. He’s stalking you.” Paul turned me around and Edward was a few feet away, his eyes black fire and his body tense. “Oooh, girl, you are in for some foreplay!” Paul kissed me, dancing off to his husband while I continued to stare at my future husband as he looked at me like I was the last woman on earth.

With a slow swivel of his hips, he moved toward me and he tossed my veil off to the side once he was close enough to touch me. “You followed him and now, I want you to follow me,” he growled, moving his hands down my arms. I nodded, my heart stammering in my chest. He turned me around, pressing me to his chest, grinding his hips into my ass. Once the drums began, he spun me around and he made Paul look like an amateur. I just stared into his eyes as I tried to mimic his movements. “After this is done, I need a moment with my fiancée,” he said against my ear, rolling our bodies in several samba rolls. “I sent a text to the driver of the bus and it’s open and we will not be disturbed for at least a half hour. Watching you…you are so fucking sexy. I wish I could touch you and feel how wet you are.”

“Fuck,” I moaned, pressing my body against his. His mouth was gliding down my neck and his hands were rolling our hips together. Wet did not even begin to describe what I was feeling between my legs. “Edward, if we don’t leave now, I will seriously begin fucking you on this dance floor, our friends and family be damned.”

“You read my mind,” Edward said, kissing my lips hard and tugging me out of the club after we got our hands stamped. Finding the party bus, we stumbled on. Both of us were quite inebriated, but still coherent enough to know what we were about to do. The driver and bartender were at a nearby coffee house, waiting for us to drive our party to the hotel.  Edward told me that as he turned on the flashing lights and music in the back. Drawing the curtain that separated the driver from the seats, Edward pulled me to our spots in the very back of the bus. “Dance for me, Bella,” he choked out, sitting down.

“Do you want a lap dance?” I asked, my hips rolling and my hands traveling up and down my body.

“That would be awesome but I do not want to abide by the lap dance rules. I need to touch you, baby,” Edward said, watching me. I leaned against the pole just in front of him. “Emmett said he wanted to take us to a strip club, but the only woman I want to see naked is you. Please, love?”

“Like I could say no to you,” I said, moving to the slow, seductive music in the back of the bus. I didn’t recognize it, but the music was hypnotic and my movements followed suit. I moved closer to my fiancé, running my fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. I put my foot up onto the sofa, inching my dress up slightly. His darkened eyes moved to the soaking wet slit between my legs. From his angle, he could see everything. I leaned back, rocking to the music while I unzipped my dress. Lowering my leg, I turned around, pushing down my loosened dress. I bent down, exaggerating my movements to show off my ass and my soaked pussy. Edward groaned, his fingers flying to his shirt and unbuttoning it quickly. Kicking off my dress, I turned back around, crawling onto Edward’s lap and grinding down on his hardened length. “Is this what you wanted?”

“It’s a start,” he said, his hands cupping my ass and kneading the soft flesh. “You are so fucking beautiful, Bella. I love you and love that you’re mine.”

“As you are mine, baby,” I cooed, nipping at his mouth. “I’m so wet, Edward. I’m aching. What are you going to do about it? Or do I have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Your hands going nowhere near your pussy. I want to taste your sweet juices,” he said. “Sit on the edge, love. Spread your legs as far as they can go. I want to see how wet you are.”

I kissed him deeply, rolling my hips over him again before climbing off his lap and onto the edge of the bar. I leaned back, spreading my legs and showing him my needy sex. He moaned, adjusting his cock in his dress pants. “You’re dripping, love.”

“Only you make me this wet,” I panted, resting on my hands. “I need you to touch me, Edward. Feel how wet you make me.”

He leaned forward, kissing me hungrily as his hands glided down my body. Using his fingernails, he brushed my nipples. They were hard and yearning for his mouth. Cupping my breasts, his mouth moved from my mouth and engulfed my right nipple. He flicked it tauntingly. I whimpered, widening my legs further, desperately needing more from him. He knew what he was doing, teasing me into a frenzy. “You are so squirmy, Bella. Why?”

“You know why,” I chided, begging him with my eyes. “Please…please, Edward. I know that we wanted to wait, but I n-n-need you.” His mouth descended onto my core and I screamed, shocked at how amazing it felt. We had abstained for two weeks and it felt like a lifetime. His tongue was moving feverishly over my slit, tasting every ounce of arousal that had spilled out of me. “Edward…fuck!”

He didn’t respond verbally. He just let out a rumbling growl, attacking my pussy with more fervor. With his other hand, he twisted my new butt plug, the ridges moving deep inside of me and making me impossibly wetter. My hands moved to his hair, tugging on it and pressing his face further between my legs. His tongue was moving in and out of me while his nose was pressed against my clit. “Yes, yes, yessssssssss!” I hissed, rocking my body against his face. “Edward, hmmmm…don’t stop.”

I felt him smile against me as his other hand slid inside of my pussy and began pounding. I could feel warmth fill my belly and my arousal spilling out of me. Bucking like a bronco, I could barely contain myself as the warmth began to spread over my whole body and my pussy clenched around his fingers. Edward kissed my inner thighs as I rode out my orgasm, pumping through me. He kept his hand inside of me, curling his fingers and massaging my quaking sex. Boneless, I slithered down the seat and slumped against Edward’s bare shoulder.

“I forgot how much you love me fucking you with my tongue,” he chuckled, his fingers still moving inside of me. “You were so wet, baby.”

“It’s because I was teased by my new favorite toy,” I said breathlessly. “Though, your cock in my ass is so much better.”

“Do you want me to make love to your ass?” Edward asked, staring into my eyes.

“Not now. I want you to make love to me. You can fuck my ass in the hotel where we can enjoy being lubed up to our hearts content,” I said.

“Good point,” Edward replied, removing his pants. His long, hard and thick cock flopped out, smacking his belly. I whimpered, grabbing it and giving it a tug. “Oh, love, I’m fucking close. I do not want to come in your hand. I want to come inside of you.” He got up onto the seat and pulled me over his lap. I stayed up on my knees while he teased me with his erection. “Oh, Bella, I can’t wait to be in you, love.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?” I panted, staring at him.

“Absolutely nothing,” he snarled, sliding me down his length and impaling myself on his cock. I screamed because with his thickness and the butt plug, I was filled to the hilt. Edward was guiding my hips over his. The power of his thrusts made every inch of my body quake in ecstasy. His mouth was suctioned to my breast, biting and tugging at my nipple while his hand was twisting my plug. It was complete sensory overload.

“Oh my…Edward,” I yelled, feeling my arousal pouring down his perfect dick.

“That’s it, Bella,” he panted, stopping my hips and wriggling his cock over my folds as I gushed out my orgasm. “I love when you do that, baby. I make you so wet that you squirt all over me. Claiming me. It smells so fucking sweet. Don’t hold back, love.”

“Inside. Inside,” I chanted as I slammed back down on him. He moaned, his lips covering mine and he held me close as I rocked forcefully over him. We were clawing at each other like animals, desperately needing to get closer. “I love you. Oh, god! I love you so much.”

“Love doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel for you,” Edward breathed, massaging my ass. “Bella, I know you can give me another one. I’m so fucking close. I want to feel your succulent pussy juice all over me.”

“Holy hell,” I whimpered, biting down on his ear. “Keep talking and I will…”

“Just think…tonight, when we’re in our hotel room. I’m going to slide inside of your ass and feel how tight you are, clutching around my cock,” Edward whispered. “While I do that, my fingers are going to curl in your wet pussy, making you come until you can’t take anymore. Then, I’m going to feast on your pussy, tasting _us._ ”

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” I squeaked, my body clenching again. “Edward…Please!!”

“Never beg, baby,” Edward said dangerously. “I’m there. Come with me…” His mouth descended on mine and he smacked my ass as he pumped into me. We both yelled in pleasure as my body gushed my release and he pulsed inside, sending streams of his come in my body. Edward fell back against the seat, holding me to his sweaty chest. I was panting, my nose buried in his neck. “Yeah, just because we didn’t make love for two weeks…no matter what, it’s always amazing with you.”

“Hmmm, you can say that again,” I giggled.

Tenderly, he moved me off his lap and he went into the bathroom. He wiped between my legs, only after a playful lick. I squealed since I was so intensely aware of everything down there. He also produced a pair of panties, nude and lacy. He also removed my butt plug, giving my ass a break from the sensation of it. I tugged them on while Edward washed my toy and got dressed, with my fiancé’s help. Once we were dressed and looked presentable, not like we’d just fucked each other to oblivion, we went back into the club to enjoy the rest of the night of debauchery.

Inside, everyone held up their cocktail napkins, with varying scores, applauding our not-so-sneaky exit and following naked fun time. The only fly in our ointment was an obviously upset Alice. Edward tried to get her to come and have fun, but she was lonely without Jasper, despite him being _right there_. Even with her grumpy demeanor, we managed to have an amazing time and stayed in the club until the DJ announced last call.

We clambered onto the bus, drunk for the most part. Edward and I didn’t drink much more after we got back from our tryst. Evidence of it was apparent with the musky smell on the bus. Emmett gave us shit for not spraying air freshener. Edward just gave him the finger, nuzzling his nose in my hair. “Best. Scent. Ever,” he growled, nipping at my earlobe.

Arriving at the hotel, we checked in and went our separate ways only after discussing breakfast. Marcus was determined to get everyone up by nine to enjoy the breakfast buffet, but he was completely lit and probably would be in a liquor coma five minutes after he got into his hotel room.

Inside of our room, Edward and I decided to shower before going to bed. The combination of the smoke from the club, sweat from our fuck fest in the bus and spilled alcohol, we needed to freshen up. Our shower was innocent enough, but Edward’s eyes gleamed of promise of more. Not bothering with clothes, we climbed into bed and made out lazily. The more didn’t happen. We both dozed off as our hands were wandering over our naked bodies.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was up and Edward was kissing my shoulder, his fingers gliding over my belly, inching closer to my sex. “Hmmm,” I moaned.

“Good, you’re awake,” he said, sounding much more awake than me. “I didn’t want to resort to making love to a corpse.”

“Ewww,” I giggled. “I’m still alive, you dork.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, running his fingers through my wetness. “Open up, baby.” I bit my lip, turning my head to look at him. “I want to keep my promise…I want to make love to your ass.”

“I hope you have that lube,” I purred. Edward reached under his pillow, pulling out a tube of strawberry vanilla lube. “Your favorite scent.”

“My favorite scent is you,” he said, draping my top leg over his. He pressed his fingers inside of me. “The sweet spot behind your ear, the spicy smell along your belly, the earthy, flowery scent of your pussy…” I whimpered, rocking against his hand. With his hypnotic voice, soft touch and sweet kisses, I shattered in his arms. We kissed languidly until he lay on his back, opening the lube and stroking his cock. “I want to see your beautiful face when I’m inside of you, love.”

I straddled his hips, kissing him as he coated my ass with the lube. Carefully, he stretched me, preparing my ass for his thick, long cock. Sitting up, I stared at him as he lined up with my asshole. Slowly, he inched inside and the delightful pain of him filling me made me grunt like an animal. “Fuck, baby…so tight,” he hissed.

“So good,” I breathed. I kept the globes of my ass spread as he began thrusting. My nipples were so hard they could cut glass. My pussy was seeping with my arousal. At first our movements were slow and then, his hips began to pick up speed and force, pushing further inside of me. “Edward, I want you in control. Fuck me…”

He nodded, rolling us gently so I was on my back. He never once broke our connection. Pushing my legs up, he began rolling his hips, gyrating against me. My mouth dropped open as my body tingled with my imminent release. “Play with your pretty little clit, baby,” Edward commanded. “I want to see you squirt all over me as I fuck your ass.”

Moving my hand between my legs, I rolled my clit with my fingers, shocked at how wet I was. And I wasn’t talking about the lube. Edward kept his eyes on me while began pounding in and out, filling me with his hardness. The tingle spread and soon became warmth. I was panting heavily with each stroke of his cock. Soon, I could feel my pussy clench with each thrust inside of me, a gush of my release coated my fingers. “Oh, yes!” I chanted.

Edward smiled, his hair flopping onto his forehead while sweat shone on his skin. His movements were relentless, making me feel all sorts of pleasure. “Bella, I can’t hold on for much longer,” he choked out. “Please, let go. Come, baby…”

With my other hand, I slid my fingers inside of my pussy, feeling him through the thin membrane. It didn’t take long before I was screaming like a banshee, soaking both of us with my juices that exploded from me like a geyser. Edward roared with me, collapsing on top of me after our combined intense orgasms.

Picking me up, he carried me into the bathroom and we got into the Jacuzzi tub, curled up in each other’s arms. Edward was idly stroking my skin, kissing my temple. “I’m so blessed, Bella. I can’t believe that in a couple of days, I get to keep you. Forever.”

“I know,” I smiled, kissing his lips. “Our relationship has been interesting, but I wouldn’t change a moment of it.”

“I would have liked to avoid the Rhiannon/pregnancy scare,” Edward deadpanned.

“Edward, as awful as that was and how crappy I acted, that brought us closer together. If we could survive that, we can survive anything, baby,” I said, looking back at him. “I am sorry for walking away. I just needed space, to put things into perspective.”

“I understand, love,” Edward said, pressing his cheek to my head. “I needed perspective, too. Mr. Johnny Walker Black helped me with that.” I snorted. “Regardless, what Rhiannon did upset me and it wasn’t fair for you. Bella, you are the only one I wanted to be with. You are the mother of my children. You are going to be my wife, my best friend, my lover and everything in between. I love you. With everything that I am, I love you.”

“I love you more,” I breathed. “And our wedding day can’t get here soon enough.”

**A/N: So, how did you like them lemons? Extra citrusy for ya? Now, we have one more _real_ chapter and that’s the wedding. Plus, the epilogue. Technically two chapters. The wedding will be divided up between both Bella and Edward and I’m thinking that the epi may be in third person? I don’t know. **

**Now, I have some pictures with this. Non-pervy pictures are on my blog. Pervy pictures are on my tumblr. Links for both of them are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

**I’d appreciate some lovin!!! Please and thank you!**

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**Now, we have one more _real_ chapter and that’s the wedding. Plus, the epilogue. Technically two chapters. The wedding will be divided up between both Bella and Edward and I’m thinking that the epi may be in third person?**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: And They Lived Happily Ever After**

**EPOV**

“I can’t believe it,” I murmured, overlooking the sunrise. “The day is finally here. My wedding day.”

“The day before your wedding day,” Jasper quipped from his perch on the ladder as we wrapped twinkle lights around the altar. “You still have the rehearsal to get through. Not to mention the separation from your future wife.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” I grumbled. It was the morning of our rehearsal and I was too anxious to sleep. My tossing and turning was keeping Bella awake. We had spent the night making love and Bella was exhausted from our between-the-sheets Olympics. She kicked me out after an hour of my restless movements, telling me to make sure that the beach site was getting set up properly. I got dressed and listened to my future wife’s bidding since Alice was on a rampage. “My sister is honestly scaring me with her control freak tendencies and insistence at keeping us separate before our wedding night.”

“She’s scaring all of us,” Jasper sighed, his smile falling. “Alice needs help, Edward. Only you can convince her to get it. She won’t get the help she needs because you are going on your honeymoon for six weeks. She won’t leave the island. Alice has to go to Eleazar and Carmen to get over this _thing_ she’s battling with seeing James again.”

“I’ll see if I can convince her,” I replied. “She must be battling some form of PTSD or something. Seeing James, reliving all of those moments of terror he imparted on her while they were dating, and watching my villa burn to the ground. I understand why she’s a mess. I do. But it’s so eerie to watch her fall apart."

“I miss her, Edward. I love Alice so much and it kills me that she won’t turn to me for help,” Jasper grumbled. “I want to crush her in my arms and make all of her pain go away.”

“She can’t love anybody else if she can’t love herself, Jasper,” I muttered, wrinkling my nose. That was a feeling I was all too familiar with. I lived in it for ten years. “Everything that has happened, it took her back to a place where she was small and weak.”

“You sound like you know,” Jasper replied, sitting down on one of the chairs set up on the beach.

“I do. I hated myself for the longest time, Jas, and see so much of my behaviors in Alice’s.” Jasper gave me a confused look. “I hated that I let Lauren walk all over me and break me. Hence, Edward, the manwhore, was born. I covered my self-loathing and self-hatred by fucking anything with tits. It wasn’t until my world was sent into a tailspin when I ran into Bella that I realized that I was screwing everything up. With my actions, I was distancing myself from my family. With my overtly sexual behavior, I was objectifying women and doing what Lauren did to me. It was a lonely, bitter life and I didn’t want it anymore. I wanted something special and permanent. I wanted someone to love and be able to love in return. I wanted the happily ever after with the love of my life. When Bella was stuck in my villa during the storm last summer, my heart lurched and I wanted nothing more than to protect her, love her and prove to her that I wasn’t some male slut. That could only come from within me. Yes, Bella helped and her encouragement and love guided me, but most of it was all on me.”

“Do you think that Alice will ever get over this?” Jasper asked. His eyes were shimmering with hope, but there was trepidation written all over his face.

“She did before,” I answered. “With time and help, she will get over it again.”

He sighed harshly, thrusting his hands into his long, sun-bleached locks. “I just miss her. My bubbly Alice.” He closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

“Don’t give up on her, Jas. Not yet,” I murmured, squeezing his shoulder.

“I’m trying,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. With another sigh, he got up. “I’m going to check on the activities planned for today. I want to make sure that Julio knows about the Gundersen’s needs.” He stalked away. Jasper’s shoulders were hunched and he looked dejected. I knew that Alice was pushing everyone away, but the person who wanted to provide her comfort the most was being treated the worst.

Turning to the work crew, I prattled off the instructions in Portuguese and handed them a photo of how the altar was supposed to look. They assured me that everything would be done to my specifications. With a wave, I darted toward Alice’s villa. Something had to give. Letting myself into her villa, I found my sister curled up on the couch and clutching a stuffed horse, a present from Jasper, sleeping fitfully. Sitting down on her cocktail table, I gently shook my sister. “Ali! Wake up,” I hissed.

She blinked at me sleepily, waving at me. “Go away, Eddurrrrd,” she slurred. Twisting her body to face the couch, she huffed and began groaning lowly.

“Alice, are you drunk?” I asked, shocked at her behavior.

“Maybe,” she giggled over her shoulder, then hiccupped. “Shoo. You’re ruining my buzz.”

I pursed my lips. This wasn’t my sister. This was me. A year ago. The reflection of my former self shocked me to the core and I refused to let my sister fall down the same path as me. Tearing the blanket from her body, I scooped my sibling into my arms and carried her toward her bathroom. She started pounding on my back, screaming like a yeti. Unceremoniously, I dumped her in the shower and turned the water on. “EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“You shower and sober up,” I growled. “When you’re done, I’m talking and you’re listening. This…whatever this is…needs to stop!” Alice glowered at me balefully. I turned on my heel and pulled out my cell phone. I left a message with Eleazar. He was the one who got me into a treatment program when I was on a drug binge in college. I asked him to call me as soon as he got my message but explained that Alice would be on the next flight out to Palm Springs after my wedding. Then, using Alice’s computer, I booked her ticket and arranged transportation to Eleazar’s home upon her arrival. That tidbit would be finalized once I spoke with Eleazar, but at least I had a reservation for my sister.

Stomping back into the living room, Alice plopped down on the couch, a scowl still etched on her face. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice, Mary Alice. We’ve all been patient. We’ve all tried to give you the space you need and attempted to bow to your controlling will, but something’s got to give. Seeing you like this is like looking in a fucking mirror. Is this how I appeared to everyone when I was in my slut phase?” She opened her mouth, but I held up my hand. “I know it was. I’m doing what everyone should done for me a decade ago. You’re getting help, Alice. Obviously, you tried to work it out on your own but it’s not working. In fact, it’s getting worse.”

“Says the man who had a woman try and pin a pregnancy on you. A man who slept with every woman on this fucking island that wasn’t your family,” she spat bitterly. “Your whoring came back and bit you in the ass.”

“ENOUGH!” I snarled. “Bella’s forgiven me. Dad was on my side while Rhiannon tried unsuccessfully to pin paternity on me. It’s a chapter in my story that is over and done with. Just because I was able to put my past behind me, does not mean you get to treat me like shit. In order for you to get over this encounter with James, which happened two months ago, you are getting help. Period.” Alice rolled her eyes. “You are leaving the same day that Bella and I are going on our honeymoon to go to Palm Springs to work with Eleazar.”

“I can’t! What about the resort?” she screamed, shooting up from her seat.

“We’ll handle it. Alice, we’ll handle it. You’re hurting and in return, hurting everyone around you. Have you once looked at Jasper? Have you seen how he’s watching out for you? The pain in his eyes when you snap at him?” I asked, my face softening. She sat back down, tears filling her eyes. “Alice, I’m doing this because I love you and I hate to see my baby sister in pain. I do not want you to go down the same destructive path that I did. It nearly cost me the love of my life.” I got up and sat next to her, taking her hand gingerly. “You need to talk this out. What’s happening now is going to kill you, Ali. I know the feeling.”

“Kay,” she said meekly, leaning her head against my shoulder. Letting out a shuddering sigh, she threaded her fingers with mine. “I’m jealous.”

“Of what?”

“All of the happiness. You have Bella. Emmett has Rose and Caitlyn. Mom has Dad and because of my fucked up mind, I have no one. I can’t bear to have anyone touch me. The nightmares are too much and the only way I don’t have them is if I drink myself stupid. I do need help, but my obligation to the resort and filling in for you was my deterrent in _not_ getting any,” she explained.

“Well, that’s bullshit. The resort will not go anywhere. I learned that when I flew to Seattle to be with Bella. Was it the same way that I left it? No, but we made it better. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will continue our vision,” I said, hugging my sister. “Make it even more awesome!” I kissed her damp hair. “I love you, Ali. I want my sister back. The one who believed in me once I got my head out of my ass. The one who brought me Bella.”

“I’ll try,” Alice said, her voice quiet and contemplative.

“Good. Now, why don’t you start packing and then go all wedding Nazi at the reception site. They were hanging indigo bunting, not iris colored,” I said.

“Oh, hell no!” she growled, running out of her villa.

xx AIDA xx

**BPOV**

“Bella, you’re so chill,” Angela crooned from her manicurist’s chair. “So different from the whole shindig with Tyler. You were an anxious, nervous mess for your wedding with him.”

“After knowing the truth, were you surprised that I was a hot mess?” I asked. “I think I was compensating for the fact that I knew something was _up_ with my ex-fiancé.”

“This is true,” Angela snorted. “But even I was jittery before my wedding to Ben. You are just Zen and calm.”

“It’s because I know it’s right,” I replied, looking at my manicure. My nails were done in a typical French manicure, save for my ring finger. On that, there was a painted-on peacock feather with an iridescent gem at the moon. The manicurist, who was finishing up with Angela, did an amazing job. “I can’t wait until I walk down the aisle to Edward. Honestly, he can’t wait either. He was a bundle of energy this morning despite the fact we spent most of the night making love.”

“I thought you were waiting,” Angela said, her brow furrowing.

“Yeah, that went out the window the night of our bachelor/bachelorette party,” I snorted. She gave me a look of confusion. “You were so blitzed that you didn’t even notice the smell on the bus. Edward and I fucked each other stupid on the party bus and then had more naked fun time at the hotel.”

“Now that you mention it. The bus did smell like sex,” Angela quipped. “Was it good?”

“Amazing,” I sang, my body humming with pleasure. “Edward is such an attentive lover and his voice can do such seductive things to me. He could read the damn phone book in that deep, breathy, raspy voice of his and I’d want to sit on his face. The things he can do with his tongue.”

“Edward needs to chat with Ben. Our sex life is very…um…boring,” Angela blushed. “I love Ben. He’s the sweetest guy but he’s very conservative in the bedroom. I’ve asked him to do more, but his version of more and my version? Two different things.”

“That discussion needs to happen between you and Ben, Ang. When I first got with Edward, he was very tentative but that was because he was trying to put a muzzle on who he calls as ‘Slutward.’ Slutward was the guy who would fuck any woman and treat her as object. Edward wanted to show me that he could treat me respectfully, lovingly and cherishing every inch of my body. We had a few fights over it. The biggest one was when I did my last article for the Arts and Entertainment section, a review on the concert of Mumford and Sons? We had sex up in the balcony but Edward nearly had a panic attack, afraid that he had objectified me. I, however, objectified him and I felt like a total bitch, hurting him like that. Since then, most of our sexual endeavors have been forays in making love, but every so often, Slutward wants to come out and play. We both know that regardless of what we do when we have sex, we love each other unconditionally and that makes what we do, wherever it may be, that much more special. But, having sex, being naked in public, is quite liberating.”

“Do tell,” Angela dished.

“You don’t breathe a word to this to anyone. The only other person that knows about this is Edward.” Angela crossed her heart, leaning forward. “The night of our bachelor/bachelorette party was the hottest night of my existence. Edward demanded I not wear panties. Then, before we got off the boat, he put in one of the butt plugs we had received from the presents inside of me while we were out. I was so wet.”

“Do you guys, um, do anal?” she squeaked. “Does it hurt?”

I nodded, blushing slightly. “It makes us feel closer. And when we first started, it hurt, but we are comfortable with it where I get extremely aroused when he takes me that way. My orgasms are very strong when we have anal sex. It does require love and a lot of trust.”

“Wow,” Angela breathed. Shaking her head, she moved her seat closer to me after her manicurist left. She looked hysterical, scooting the chair across the granite flooring with her hands waving in the air like some wounded exotic bird. “Now, back to your party and the public fornication.”

I barked out a laugh. She was so desperate for information. “Edward asked for a lap dance and the next thing I knew, I was on top of the seat, my legs spread as wide as they could go and his face buried between my thighs. I was so turned on from the butt plug, the fact that I was bare under my dress and possibility of being caught? My orgasms were wet, juicy and powerful. It was an amazing night and since then, we’ve made love every night until we collapsed from exhaustion. It’s going to be weird to not have Edward next to me tonight.”

“But think, tomorrow, he’ll be your husband. The father of your children. Your soul mate for life. Your best friend,” she smiled. “You won’t ever have to sleep without him again.”

“I can’t wait,” I breathed wistfully.

“Me, neither. Well, for you, that is.” She checked her watch. “Oh, we’ve got to go, Bells. Your mom, Esme and Alice, they’re meeting us at Esme’s place to help you get ready for the rehearsal. We’re meeting everyone at the buffet by five,” Angela said, looking at the printed out itinerary on the table. Alice gave everyone this down-to-the-minute schedule of where we needed to be. I was shocked that she allowed me an hour to get my nails done with my best friend. From the brief conversation that I had with Edward, she was overcompensating with this controlling nature but was told that she needed help. She was leaving Rio the same day we left for our honeymoon to go to Palm Springs to meet up with a doctor friend of Carlisle’s, Eleazar. I was happy she was getting help. Alice needed it. She was not the same woman I met a year ago. I saw glimpses of her, but she was so angry and hurt that she lashed out everyone.

“Come on, Bella,” Angela said, breaking my reverie. I nodded, following Ang out of the spa. We walked the short distance to Esme and Carlisle’s home. Angela gave me a hug, pushing me toward the guest bedroom. My mom was perched on the bed, smiling at me. I hugged her and we spent the next few hours getting ready for the rehearsal. The rehearsal itself was just going to be family and people involved in the ceremony. That included my parents, Edward’s parents, Angela, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Everyone else was enjoying a dinner party on the pool deck, which we’d join after we were finished with the rehearsal itself.

Arriving at the ceremony site, I smiled when I saw how beautiful it looked. The chairs were set up in two sections, angled toward the altar. The decorations were not complete since the flowers needed to be fresh and upon hearing that there was a possibility of rain tonight, the fabric had been removed, but the ‘bones’ of the décor were there. Edward was chatting with Emmett, cuddling his niece. My fiancé looked sexy in a pair of light grey linen trousers and a white shirt. My ovaries did flip flops when I saw my future husband cradle Caitlyn in his arms. He kissed her forehead, nuzzling her cheek with his. Caitlyn’s giggle bubbled with the wind and Edward smiled crookedly down at her.

My mom poked me, wiggling her brow. “When are you going to give me one of those?” she giggled.

“Still on birth control, Ma,” I deadpanned. “It’ll wear off by the time my birthday rolls around. Patience, Renee.” She pouted sullenly, dragging me toward Edward and baby Caitlyn. My mother scooped Caitlyn out of Edward’s arms, cooing sweetly at her grandniece-in-law. Edward pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck and crooning at how beautiful I looked.

The rehearsal went by seamlessly. Alice directed everyone efficiently and explained what was happening since the officiant couldn’t be here for the rehearsal. We’d spoken to him at length, describing what we wanted.  Our service was going to be simple with one reading by Becca and a variation of the unity candle, but using sand instead. After running through the processional and recessional two more times, we were done and walked to the pool deck. Edward got us both a glass of champagne, sitting us down at the table.

“Just think, Bella. By this time tomorrow, we’ll be husband and wife,” Edward whispered, kissing my engagement ring. “I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.”

“If only the officiant could have been here today,” I pouted. Edward chuckled. “One more day won’t kill us.”

“True, but being away from you tonight might,” Edward grumbled -dourly. “Emmett threatened to handcuff me to his guest bedroom to keep me from running to my parent’s place after we’re separated.”

“I’d rather use those handcuffs,” I quipped.

“Me, too,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss my neck. “We should probably hand out our presents to our attendants.”

“In a little bit. In less than an hour, Alice is going to drag me away from you while you have a poker night with the boys at Emmett’s place,” I replied, kissing his lips. He wrinkled his nose. “Stop. Would I rather be with you? Yes. But, one night, while inconvenient, will not kill us.”

“But sleeping with Emmett’s noxious fumes will,” Edward snorted humorlessly. “Or listening to Jasper snore?”

“Quit bitching and hold me,” I said, climbing into his lap.

“Gladly,” Edward smiled crookedly, his hands wrapping around my waist. We sat, nibbling on the meal in front of us and sipping our champagne. I stayed on his lap for a half hour before getting up and capturing our family’s attention. We thanked everyone who flew out from Seattle. Alice passed out our small gifts to my family and friends, bags filled with small trinkets from Rio and Brazil. Then, we both handed presents to our attendants. Edward got the guys peacock cufflinks and engraved flask. I chose a necklace and coordinating earrings for my bridesmaids along with matching peacock clutch.

Alice smiled tightly, turning to us. “Okay, you two, it’s time to go your separate ways,” she chirped.

“Not yet, Alice. I have to give my future bride her present,” Edward chided.

“And I have to give Edward my present, too,” I chastised. “We’ll go to our separate homes after that.”

Alice sighed, pinching her nose. “You better be back in an hour,” she snapped.

“We’ll be back when we’re back,” Edward argued. “Our wedding, our time, our decision.” Alice nodded curtly, turning on her heel and leaving us alone. Edward bent down, picking up a peacock bag from underneath the table. I kissed his cheek before going to my mom’s table and picked up his gift. Edward threaded his fingers with mine, walking us toward the altar which was lit up with romantic lighting. Off in the distance, there was some lightning. Edward chuckled quietly. “I hope it doesn’t storm tonight.”

“I won’t have you to keep me safe,” I said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“I could but Alice might cut off my dick,” Edward deadpanned.

“That would make my mother very upset. It would hinder the making of grandbabies,” I giggled. He joined me, nuzzling my neck with his lips. Batting my eyelashes, I handed him the ornately decorated bag. “Happy Wedding, Edward.”

He grabbed the bag, tossing the indigo, teal and magenta tissue paper onto the chair next to him. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out two boxes. “Which one, love?”

“Bigger one first,” I said, pointing to the larger of the two boxes. He nodded, tearing into the wrapping paper. He grinned when he saw the Citizen symbol on the white box. Shaking it out of the box, Edward cracked it open and beamed widely. “Do you like it? I picked it up before we left for Rio. I had it inscribed.”

“’I have all of the time in the world for you. Love, your Bella.’ It’s a gorgeous watch, baby,” he said, slipping it onto his wrist and clasping it. “I want to be buried with this bad boy.”

“We’re not talking about burying you or me or anyone,” I chided. “I want to enjoy our wedding without macabre visions of you in a coffin wearing nothing but this watch.”

“Sorry, Bella,” he chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t want to be away from you and…and…yeah, I’m excited about tomorrow, but anxious about sleeping with your sister,” I deadpanned. “She’s frightening me.”

“She’s frightening all of us,” Edward sighed. “Do you want to open your presents?”

“You finish first,” I replied, handing him the smaller box. “There’s a theme with my presents.”

He furrowed his brow, shaking the other box. Tearing off the gift wrap, he cracked open another jeweler’s box and he gasped quietly. Picking up the pendant I had made for him with the date we got together, our wedding date and our names, he read the inscriptions. “This is so cool,” he whispered.

“What’s the theme?” I asked, taking the pendant and attaching it around his neck.

“Time? Dates?” he answered.

“Time and how much of it we have. With your pendant, we can add more discs with each date of our future children, grandchildren and such. I got that from one of the local vendors here that will be selling on the island,” I smirked, caressing the three discs that lay nestled between his collarbones. “I like this on you.”

“I like wearing it. It’s staying on me forever,” he replied, cupping my chin and kissing my lips tenderly. “Thank you, Mrs. Cullen.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Cullen,” I breathed against his mouth.

“Now, your turn,” Edward said, plopping his present onto my lap. I eagerly tore into the gift bag, removing three small jewelry boxes. I eyed him dubiously. “What? It’s my God-given right to spoil my wife. _Especially_ on our wedding day.” He took the largest box and handed it to me. Cracking it open, I saw a gorgeous pendant. The stone was unique, glittering in the soft lift off the beach. From what I saw, the stone appeared to be purple, but it flashed turquoise and teal when it shimmered. “It’s Alexandrite. I loved how it changed colors under different lights. Plus, it’s dressy enough for you to wear tomorrow, but casual enough that you could wear it every day.”

“Put it on me?” I asked.

He nodded, putting the necklace around my neck as I held up my hair. Letting my curls fall down around my shoulders, I kissed him with appreciation. Then, he handed me the next box. It was a pair of earrings that matched my necklace and the last box was a ring again that matched the Alexandrite stones in my necklace. “This is beautiful,” I said, wriggling my right hand, appraising the unique stones. “I love it, Edward. Truly, I do. It’s too much, but I will wear them tomorrow with pride.”

Charlie cleared his throat from the edge of the seats. We looked up, frowning slightly. My dad ran his hand through his hair. “Carlisle said that there’s a storm coming in. It’s best we all head to where we need to be before it hits. Some of the workers are going to dismantle part of the altar to prevent it from being blown away.”

“Okay,” Edward said, his voice rough and sad. As he said that, the wind picked up. My fiancé stared into my eyes, searching them. “Tomorrow… _tomorrow_ …you’ll be my wife, Bella. You’ll make me the happiest man alive. I can’t wait and I love you more than I could possibly ever say.”

Taking his hand, I placed it over my frantically beating heart. “This is yours, Edward,” I murmured. “I love you and I can’t wait to be your wife.”  We leaned together, kissing each other heatedly before a spattering of rain drops broke us apart. I hugged him tightly. “This storm won’t be the same without you.”

“I know, love. But it will be the last storm we weather separated,” he whispered, clinging to me. “After tonight, nothing will stand in our way.”

xx AIDA xx

**EPOV**

“All in,” Jasper said, pushing his mound of chips.

“You’re gonna lose,” Emmett snickered, sucking on a cigar.

“You keep telling yourself that, Em,” Jasper retorted. “I’m the one with the shit ton of chips.”

“In the pot,” Charlie snorted. “I agree with Emmett. You’re gonna lose.”

I was staring over my cards, watching the storm pummel the island. With each flash of lightning, I felt for my girl. She was probably freaking out. Emmett’s meaty hand snapping in front of my eyes broke my reverie. “Edward, you in or out?” he asked.

“Um, fold,” I answered, tossing my cards onto the table. “Look, I’m going to bed.”

“Come on, you pussy. Stay up with us. It’s your last night as a single guy,” Emmett sang. “We have to watch some pornos and finish drinking all this beer I have!” He got up, gesturing to the nearly filled fridge.

“Emmett, I do not want a four-alarm hangover on my wedding day. Ben, Daniel and Mike, they all had the right idea. Going to bed early is smart,” I said.

“They’re jetlagged,” Jasper snickered.

“Stop teasing Edward,” Dad admonished. “If he wants to go to bed, then let him. I’ll hold them off if they try to give you shit.”

“I’ll shoot them in the ass,” Charlie grinned evilly, tossing a few chips into the pot. “Call.”

Emmett laid down his cards. “A pair of queens,” he beamed.

Jasper followed suit, “Full house, twos and tens,” Jasper sang.  He went to reach for the pot. Charlie smacked his hand away. “Hey!”

“Full house, aces and sevens,” Charlie smirked. “You lose!”

“What?” Jasper squeaked. He watched forlornly as Charlie piled up the chips in front of him, laughing maniacally.

“On that note,” I said, turning on my heel and walking toward the bedroom I was staying in. We were at Emmett and Rose’s villa. It was the next largest villa on the island after my parent’s place. Well, the next largest _completed_ villa. Bella’s and my place was nearing the end of construction and was the largest villa on the island. We were not hosting anyone until after we returned from our honeymoon. Stripping out of my clothes, I slipped between the sheets. Checking my phone, I sent Bella a few texts, reassuring her and sending my love and comfort despite our separation. I could only imagine how freaked out she was over the storm.

She never responded. My guess was that she was occupied by her girls or she drugged herself into a stupor to sleep through the storm. Eventually, I drifted and fell into a fitful slumber. Not having my fiancée next to me affected my sleep more than I anticipated. When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly in my room. I was grateful that the storm had dissipated and we had a sunny day for our wedding. Crawling out of bed, I opened the curtains. It was a perfect day.

I smiled. I couldn’t wait until I saw Bella walk down the aisle to me. I couldn’t wait to kiss her as my wife. I couldn’t wait to take her to the elegant tent we had set up outside of our home to make love to my bride, claiming her and loving her for the rest of our lives. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I went into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the counter, sipping some coffee. “I thought you were staying with Mom,” I said, pouring my own coffee.

“I’ve been kicked out,” Dad snickered. “The girls are already up and getting beautified.”

“The ceremony isn’t starting until sunset,” I frowned. My dad shrugged. “Alice?”

“I think so. But, before you go over there half-cocked. Bella was still asleep. Rose and Renee pretty much demanded that they let Bella sleep since she spent most of the night tossing and turning from the storm,” Dad explained.

“Okay,” I said, sitting down next to him.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“I’ve been ready since I put the ring on her finger, Dad,” I smiled. “I only wish it was sunset…”

“The time will fly. Besides, you sister said that we need to finish setting up the altar and reception,” Dad groaned. “We need to wake up the rest of the guys to get their help.”

“Let’s get them up and then eat some breakfast at the buffet,” I said. Dad nodded and we got the guys up, much to their chagrin. We spent four hours in the sun, attaching bunting, flowers, ribbons and peacock feathers all over the chairs, altar and tables. After a break, we went to town on the reception area which was partially on the pool deck and inside in one of our smaller ballrooms. When all was said and done, the resort looked like our own personal peacock haven. Mom came down, dressed in a deep purple dress. She said that we needed to get ready and that the workers would finish up with the décor. We went back to Emmett’s place, showering and getting dressed.

I was wearing a light grey suit with grey vest with a white tie. My groomsmen were just wearing the vests with deep turquoise ties. Our ceremony was going to be casually elegant. No tuxedos. Pinned to the lapel of my jacket was a deep purple rose along with two smaller white roses along with a peacock feather. Picking up Bella’s ring, I went in search of Emmett. I handed him Bella’s wedding band. “Lose this and you die,” I warned.

“No threats needed, little brother,” Emmett retorted, tucking it into his pocket. “I know that this is a huge deal for you. I don’t want to fuck it up for you. Trust me.”

“Okay,” I said, relaxing slightly.

“You nervous, Edward?” Emmett asked.

“Not nervous, per se. More like anxious for everything to be official. I’m glad that we had the decorations to distract me. I would have been a nervous wreck if I had been forced to sit all day. I got to work off my energy by perfecting the altar and stuff,” I explained.

“I can only imagine,” Emmett smiled softly. “Make sure you take a moment, walk away with your wife and treasure it. Today has the makings of being chaotic and crazy. This should be the only time you do this…remember it with her. Dad gave me the same advice when I married Rose.”

“It’s good advice. Dad’s pretty smart,” I quipped.

“I’m more than pretty smart,” my father deadpanned. I turned and gave him a smirk. He was dressed similarly to me, but wearing a purple tie, just like Charlie. “The photographer’s here and wants to take some photos of all of the guys. Then, we need to head to the resort.”

With a grin, we walked into the foyer. After speaking briefly with the staff photographer, we went to the resort and took pictures all along the beach, the altar, the reception and pool deck. An hour later, our friends and family began arriving, dressed in varying shades of teal, iris, purple or magenta. I imagined that Alice told them what to wear, coordinate with our wedding attire. Stephen and his crew were playing soft romantic music. My friend gave me a nod and an awkward thumbs up while playing his violin.

A half hour later, Rose came out and pulled me aside. “This is from your future wife,” she murmured, handing me a thick envelope. We hugged. “Oh, and t-minus ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Rose,” I said. My sister-in-law kissed my cheek and walked back toward the resort. Walking to a quiet corner, I tore into the envelope. Pulling out a card, I opened it and saw the messy, but feminine scrawl of my fiancée. My future wife.

_Dearest Edward,_

_It’s about three in the morning. The storm is raging and I cannot sleep. I saw your text and I wanted to immediately reply, begging you to come to me. I knew you would have come. I really wanted you in bed with me. I missed feeling your strong arms around my waist and your quiet, adorable baby snores._

_Don’t deny it. You snore._

_I love it._

_I love you._

_A little over a year ago, I was alone, afraid and going on my honeymoon without my husband. I was a jilted bride, left at the altar by my ex-fiancé who turned out to be gay. He found his happiness but I was terrified that I wouldn’t find mine._

_Then, I met you._

_In you and our relationship, I have found happiness, joy, love, sexual desire, playfulness, and the most amazing future. I can’t wait to face each day with you by my side. I’m proud that I will be your wife. I’m excited at everything we will do. Traveling the world. Building up the resort. Making love. Having children. Creating a home._

_I can’t wait until I see you, Edward. I can’t wait to say my vows, to bind myself to you legally, emotionally and physically. I just can’t wait._

_The sun’s just beginning to rise. It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day. A perfect day._

_The first day of our forever. Of our happily ever after._

_I love you, always and forever,_

_Mrs. Cullen_

xx AIDA xx

**BPOV**

“There,” my mom said as she pinned the peacock broach onto my hip. “All you need is your bouquet and we’re ready to go.”

“I can’t wait,” I breathed, looking at my reflection. My hair was pinned up into a soft, loose bun. I wore a rhinestone head band with a veil clipped just above my twisted curls. My dress reminded me of the old movie starlets, bedecked in satin and diamonds. I wore the jewelry that Edward gave me as my ‘something new.’ My something old was the peacock broach, which belonged to my grandmother. Something blue was the garter belt around my thigh, near my pale blue thong panties. Lastly, my something borrowed was a handkerchief that Esme carried down the aisle when she married Carlisle.

“Bella, it’s time,” Alice said. I beamed, picking up my bouquet and walking out of Edward’s office in the resort. We had commandeered it for a bride’s room.

My mom hugged me and she walked down to the site on the beach where the wedding was being held. My father, looking handsome in his light grey suit and purple tie, offered me his arm. “You look beautiful, Bella,” he whispered, kissing my cheek. “I thought you were lovely on your wedding day with Tyler, but now? Your happiness is radiating from you. I am so overjoyed that you and Edward found each other.” He kissed my cheek, holding my hand as we left the office.

“Don’t let me fall, Dad,” I said as we walked down the steps to the pool deck.

“Never, baby girl,” Charlie replied. Carefully, we maneuvered through the pool deck, which had been transformed. Our cocktail hour was going to happen here. Tables were set up, along with the beginnings of the appetizers, two bars and the sound system. I could faintly hear the string quartet playing. We walked to the location where our ceremony was going to be held. Alice and Angela were waiting for the go-ahead from Anita. She was acting as the wedding coordinator since Alice and Rose were so closely involved with the wedding. The music changed and she smiled at Alice. Holding her bouquet, Alice began her walk down the aisle.

Angela turned to me, giving me an adorable grin. “Much improved from your first wedding, Bells. The groom showed up,” she quipped.

“And he’s straight,” I snarked back. Anita gestured to Angela to go. My best friend gave me a hug before walking down the aisle. I tightened my hold on my father’s arm. “This is it, Dad. You’re giving me away.”

“Edward will take good care of you and your family. He’s an amazing man and I’m proud that he gave his heart to you, baby girl,” Charlie replied, kissing my forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” I whispered, trying to keep my tears from falling.  

“Miss Bella, it’s nearly time,” Anita said, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears of joy. “Mr. Edward will be so… _happy_ …when he sees you.” Wiping my cheeks, I smiled at her. When the music changed again, Anita gasped and then she led us to the edge of the aisle runner. Once I was in place, she fluffed my dress, allowing my train to flow behind me like a white, satiny cloud and we began the journey to the altar. I couldn’t see Edward since everyone was standing. It took all of my power to not ditch my father and sprint to the front. My dad, he kept me in check, leading me down the aisle at an even pace, walking in time to the string quartet arrangement of the song Edward composed for me. Stopping just before the raised platform, Charlie pulled me into his arms. He murmured that he loved me once more before turning toward Edward and the minister that was going to perform the ceremony. The music came to a quiet end and the minister asked everyone to have a seat. “Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?” he asked.

“Her mother and I do,” Charlie replied.

“Place Isabella’s hand into Edward’s,” the minister explained. Charlie placed my hand into Edward’s waiting palm. When he finally did that, I looked up and gasped quietly at my handsome groom. His eyes were shimmering, twinkling with joy and love.

_This is it._

In a haze of happiness, it felt like I floated up onto the platform and stared into Edward’s almost turquoise colored eyes. His normally jade orbs were affected by the bright cerulean ocean behind him. The ceremony was a blur. I was lost in Edward’s gaze, reveling in the warmth of his large hands surrounding mine. All I wanted to do was kiss him. All I wanted was the minister to say that we were husband and wife, officially. Our vows were said, deep and heartfelt, written by each other. We exchanged rings, sliding them onto each other’s fingers. Seeing Edward wearing the ring I had bought him, it made my heart flutter against my ribcage. He was mine. Just like I was his.

We were finally bound together in the eyes of our family, friends and whatever God we believed in.

The minister beamed widely after we exchanged rings, clasping his hand over ours. With his heavy accent, he announced us as husband and wife, saying that Edward could kiss his bride. Taking my face into his hands, he stared into my eyes. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen,” he breathed.

“As I love you,” I smiled back. He rewarded me with my favorite crooked grin before his lips tenderly brushed mine. My hands moved up to his neck, tangling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He crushed me to his body, deepening our kiss for a moment. Emmett whooped loudly, which broke us apart. I flushed red and Edward just held me close, keeping his lips on my forehead.

“For the first time, I’d like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen,” the minister announced. Stephen and his group began playing a happy song, something probably written by my talented _husband_. We began walking down the aisle, hand in hand, scurrying to a small cabana just off the pool deck.

Inside the cabana, Edward’s lips crashed against mine. We were lost in one hell of a kiss, making out fervently. The need to breathe broke us apart and Edward held me close to his body. “Mrs. Cullen. My Mrs. Cullen,” he breathed. “We’re _finally_ married, wife.”

“We are, husband,” I giggled, picking up his left hand and kissing his ring. I tugged on it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, closing his hand and making a fist. “This is not coming off. Ever.”

“I want you to see the inscription,” I explained. He let me remove his ring and I showed him the inscription. It was a Latin phrase, stating how long I would love him. _In perpetuum et unum diem._

“What does it mean?” he asked.

“Forever and a day,” I answered. “I will love you forever and a day.”

“Even that’s not long enough,” Edward chuckled, slipping his ring back onto his ring finger.

xx AIDA xx

**EPOV**

We spent a couple of hours taking photos on the beach, at the altar and all around the resort while everyone was enjoying the cocktail hour. Bella and I were acting like two fools in love, kissing and holding each other on the beach with our families and attendants. Once the pictures were finished, Alice removed Bella’s veil and we went for a walk along the shore, cherishing a few quiet moments before going to the ballroom for our reception.

“I can’t believe that we’re finally married,” Bella mused, twisting my wedding band on my finger. It felt heavy and foreign, but perfect on my hand. “Is it me or did the past twenty-four hours seem to drag?”

“It dragged,” I snickered, pulling my gorgeous wife into my arms. She was a vision of perfection in her sleek, satin wedding gown that flaunted every one of her assets. Her skin was glowing and her chestnut hair was curled, pinned in a sexily messy up-do. What made me the happiest was seeing her complete wedding set on her left hand. It sparkled in the setting sun, reminding me, _us,_ that we were forever bound to each other for the rest of our lives. “But today, it’s flying by.”

“Right now. The actual ceremony…that was a blur,” Bella chuckled, snuggling in my arms. “But this…I wish I could stop time right now and stay here forever.”

“Hmmm, that sounds about right,” I murmured, holding her closer to me. “Today, this has been the happiest I’ve been in my entire life, Bella. All of my dreams came true!”

“They have,” Bella whispered, kissing my jaw. “I met my prince charming. We had a fairy tale romance and now, we’re beginning our happily ever after.”

“A happily ever after implicates an ending. I don’t want this to ever end, love,” I said, cupping her sweet face. “I just want the ‘happy’ part.”

“Then it doesn’t have to,” Bella answered, her arms traveling up to my hair, idly toying with the strands just above my collar. “We only experience the happy. I love you, husband.”

“As I love you, wife,” I said, grinning widely before I pressed my lips to hers. My heart jumped when our mouths connected. I pulled her closer and angled my head, deepening our kiss. Smoothly, I slid my tongue between her lips and we pawed at each other, trying to get as close as possible. The only thing that would have satisfied us would have been making love on the beach but since we heard our wedding happening a few hundred feet away, it wouldn’t have been a wise decision to slide inside of my wife. “Bella, if we keep this up,” I breathed against her pillow soft lips, “we’ll give our friends a very public show of our first time as a married couple.”

She pulled back, pouting adorably. “Why can’t we sneak away and make love for the rest of the night?”

“Tempting, Mrs. Cullen,” I growled, my hands palming her ass. “We should probably head to the reception, eat some food, cut the cake, dance for a few hours and then, I am going to take my time and make my wife quiver with the sheer amount of orgasms I’m going to give you.” She let out a titter, nearly melting in my arms. I just chuckled, dropping one more searing kiss to her soft mouth. “Come on, wife. We’ve got our wedding to attend.”

“Hold up,” she said, reaching up under dress and shimmying. Stepping out of something, she pressed it against my chest. “Since you made these disintegrate, you get the honor of holding them.” With a saucy grin, she walked toward the resort and I was standing there, holding a pair of very wet and lacy panties. I held her underwear to my nose, feeling the dampness against my lips. My cock grew and my pants were painfully tight. Turning towards me, Bella grinned. “You coming?” she asked, her voice filled with innuendo.

“In more ways than two, Mrs. Cullen,” I said, stuffing her panties into my pocket and striding over to her.

Arriving at our reception, we drank some of the specialty drinks that were created for our nuptials. Bella was floating from person to person, thanking them for coming and hugging them tightly. She looked like an angel, wearing her unbelievably sexy white wedding gown.

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Anita came and said that dinner was ready to be served. I nodded and the doors to the ballroom were opened. Everyone piled inside while Alice, Jasper, Angela, Emmett and my wife waited outside to be announced by the DJ. Emmett was going to step up during the actual dancing portion of the party, but while we ate, another worker would be running the board so Emmett could get something to eat.

After being announced, we sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal of salmon, Kobe beef, sautéed vegetables and twice-baked potatoes. We also shared a piece of red velvet wedding cake, feeding each other. Bella dabbed some of the buttercream frosting on my nose. I scowled at her good naturedly before I did the same. I kissed it off her face, earning us a round of ‘ahhhs.’ The cake was rolled off and we walked to middle of the dance floor for our first dance, Ella Fitzgerald’s, “Our Love is Here to Stay.” Our movements were slightly choreographed and it felt like we were dancing in an old Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers’s movie, gliding over the smooth wood of the dance floor.

With the conclusion of our first dance, Esme and Charlie walked out. We decided to do a combined father/daughter dance and mother/son dance. I was never much of a country fan, but both Charlie and my mom loved Lee Ann Womack’s “I Hope you Dance.” Charlie and Bella swayed to the music while I danced with my mother.

“I’m so proud of you, Edward,” Mom murmured, pressing her hand to my chest. “I know that you struggled immensely with what Lauren did to you, but to see you now? I never thought I’d see my son smile like you are today.”

“I never thought I’d have a wedding day,” I replied, smirking slightly. “Then, I met her.”

“She’s so good for you. She doesn’t take any of your shit,” Mom laughed, smacking my shoulder.

“Ain’t that the truth,” I snorted.

“I’m also happy that you got Alice to get herself together,” Mom frowned. “She’s leaving with you and Bella when you depart for your honeymoon?”

“Yeah. She’s staying with Eleazar and Carmen until she gets her head on straight,” I said. “I know it leaves you and everyone in a lurch for the resort. Bella said that she wouldn’t mind cutting the honeymoon short if we need to…”

“Nonsense,” Mom said, waving me off. “I’m stepping into your role and Rosalie will be acting as Alice.”

“But her maternity leave…” I barked.

“Emmett and Rose have hired a nanny,” Mom explained, patting my cheeks. “When you and Bella come back, Rose will train Bella and they will work as a team.”

“What about Dad?” I asked.

“He’ll be working the front desk or helping me,” Mom replied. “But, I won’t let him near your computer or the files. I remembered your bitching when you came back that everything was a hot mess.”

“That’s because I found orders for food in the files for maintenance of the yachts,” I deadpanned. “And let’s not forget the random tortilla chips with globs of salsa buried in the files from January to March.”

“Your father is an amazing doctor, but a horrible bookkeeper,” Mom nodded. The song came to an end. “You and your wife, my newest daughter, will have fun on your honeymoon. You will not worry about the resort. You will be in love and spend your time making grandbabies for me and Renee.”

“Mom, Bella’s still on birth control,” I sighed. “My wife went over this with her mother.”

“Well, you can practice,” Mom smirked, kissing my cheek. She glided off the dance floor and into my father’s waiting arms. An upbeat song filled the ballroom and the reception was in full swing. Two hours into the reception, Emmett announced that it was time for the bouquet toss and throwing the garter. Bella went first. All of the single women, which weren’t all that many, gathered on the dance floor. Bella didn’t even throw the bouquet. She just handed it to Becca, who blushed furiously. For the garter, I ducked underneath her dress and dipped my fingers inside of her. Bella squeaked, clamping her legs shut before I tugged down her garter belt. Following suit, I just handed the garter directly to Daniel. He beamed at Becca, twisting her into his arms and kissing her solidly on the lips.

With the garter and bouquet toss, our time at the reception was officially over. Bella looked at me hungrily and I knew what my wife needed. It was the same thing that I needed. _Her._ With hugs, kisses and well-wishes, we left the reception. The golf cart that I was using to drive us to our villa, to the beach where our tent was set up, was bedecked with tea, purple and magenta chiffon and covered with blown up condoms. My guess was that Alice did the chiffon while Emmett decided to do his own decorating with the condoms. Rosalie’s screech solidified my assumption. “EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!! ARE YOU MAD? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”

“It adds to the cart, Rosie!” Emmett guffawed. Rose smacked his head, rolling her eyes.

Bella and I giggled, getting into the golf cart, waving at our friends as we drove away. The drive was bumpy since the roads were not quite finished to our villa. Plus, the golf cart’s shocks were in need of repair. I blushed as I parked the cart in front of the villa. “I’m sorry about the transportation, Mrs. Cullen.”

“I don’t care about the cart, Edward. All I care about is being with my husband. Dancing with you and that little stunt you pulled with the garter? I’m all sorts of turned on by that and I want you.”

Biting my lip, I strode over to my bride and lifted her into my arms. “Then, who am I to deny my bride?” I purred.

xx AIDA xx

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the night making love in the most romantic locations ever known to man. The tent that had been set up behind our villa was gorgeous, looking like something from “Ali Baba and Forty Thieves” with peacock feathers, fluffy colorful pillows and romantic candlelit lanterns all around us. My husband made my body explode with pleasure with every inch of his own body, claiming me in every way a husband could claim his wife. When I went to reciprocate, he said that it was always all about me and tonight was no exception. What was really cool was the fireworks that went off just as we were making love for the first time as husband and wife. In all of the craziness, we had forgotten that it was Independence Day.

We fell asleep around dawn, curled up in the bright duvet covers that were littered all over the pillows. We slept until nearly dinner the next day. Though, we probably could have stayed asleep until we left for our honeymoon. Edward’s cell phone ringing incessantly forced us to get up, shower in our villa and join our family for a dinner at the restaurant before everyone started leaving for Seattle the next day.

Upon our arrival, Becca thrust her left hand under my nose, displaying a gorgeous oval cut halo engagement ring. “Shut up!” I squealed, hugging her tightly. “When?!”

“After the bouquet toss,” she blushed, looking down at her hand. “He knew that he was going to propose on this trip and us receiving the bouquet and garter provided him with the impetus to do it. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Absolutely exquisite,” I answered, staring at the rock on her hand. “Daniel did amazing.”

“He did,” she breathed. Becca looked up at me, her eyes wide. “Could you be my matron of honor? I’m closer to you than I am to my own family.”

“I’d be honored, Becca,” I beamed, hugging her tightly. “When are you planning on having your wedding?”

“We haven’t gotten that far, but I’d really love if you could stand up with me,” Becca blushed.

“You say the word, Becca,” I said, looping my arm with hers. “I’m there.”

Dinner was amazing but a touch sad. All of my friends were flying back to Seattle tomorrow morning. My parents were staying for another week before flying back. Carlisle and Esme wanted to spend some time with them, getting to know my parents since they hadn’t had much time with them while we were preparing for our wedding. During dinner, Edward spoke quietly about our honeymoon, but the location was still a secret to me. All I knew was that I needed my passport and that it was going to last six weeks.

One person was missing from dinner. Alice was noticeably absent. Sitting down with Rose, I took my niece into my arms. “Where is Ali?”

“She left this morning. Emmett took her to the airport,” Rose answered. “She kind of lost it after you and Edward left. One of the workers was flirting with Jasper and Jasper flirted back.”

“Oh,” I frowned.

“Alice had to know that Jasper wasn’t going to wait forever,” Rose shrugged, handing me a bottle for Caitlyn. I nuzzled the nipple to Caitlyn’s lips and nodded.

“Do you think that Jasper’s flirting was genuine?” I questioned.

“I don’t know. I hate to see Alice hurting, but maybe this is what she needed to light the fire under her ass to get the help she needed,” Rose answered. “I know Alice was helping you pack, but I can always help out.”

“I’d like that since I don’t know where I’m going,” I deadpanned, shooting my husband a mock glare.

“Well, good thing that I do,” Rose laughed. “So does your mother. Come on, we can finish packing since you’re leaving at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow.”

“What time is our flight, Edward?” I asked, arching a brow at him.

“We leave at nine, which means we depart the island at six,” Edward responded. “But, the flight is long and you can sleep on the plane. I know how much you hate getting up to an alarm.”

“Especially since we were up most of the night last night,” I smirked.

“And probably again tonight,” Edward smirked back.

“Gah! Newlyweds!” Rose laughed.

After dinner, I finished packing with the help of my mom, Rose and Esme. Edward helped dismantle the tent outside of our villa, storing it in the garage with Jasper, Emmett and my father. Once finished with packing, Edward and I made out, with every intention of making love but I apparently fell asleep as Edward was traveling southward on my body. Our marathon from yesterday had worn me out more so than I had intended.

The alarm went off early the next morning. Edward teased me to no end as we showered together that I fell asleep during our naked fun time. In retribution, I worked him a tizzy, getting him rock hard and then leaving him high and dry in the shower. “Bella,” he whined.

“Don’t tease. It’s not nice,” I retorted, blow drying my hair. “You wore me out yesterday, Cullen.”

He slipped behind me, his eyes feral and predatory. “And you wound me up today, Cullen,” he smirked, taking the blow dryer from my hand. Turning it off, he removed my towel and started kissing my neck. I melted against him, feeling his hardness pressed against my back. His hands moved down my body, cupping my sex. “Hmmmm, you’re just as wound up as me, wife.”

“Edward, you said that we have to be on the water in a half hour,” I replied breathily.

“Trust me. This won’t be very long,” he growled, lining up with my entrance. “I need you, love.” He thrust inside of me and I moaned.

“Yesssssssss,” I whimpered. Watching him make love to me in the mirror of the bathroom was hot and our coupling was fast and furious. We both exploded in pleasure, leaning on the marble countertops, panting heavily. Edward pressed a soft kiss behind my ear. I hummed in appreciation as he slid out of me.

“I love you,” he whispered, cleaning me up. “I’m sorry, but you were just so sexy and I was so turned on…”

“I never said no,” I smirked, turning around and threading my fingers into his floppy wet hair. “But, we are now officially late, Horny McHornyson.” He just smiled impishly. “Go get dressed and lug our shit to the dock.”

“Yes, mistress,” he hissed, bowing deeply.

“Stop it,” I laughed, smacking his ass. He guffawed, padding into the guest bedroom at his parent’s place. I finished blow drying my hair. I plaited it, letting it hang over my shoulder. I quickly dressed in a pair of capris and a tank top, carrying a sweater in my carryon. Tossing my toiletries into my small bag, I brought it into the kitchen. Emmett swiped it from me before I could even set it down. I drank some coffee before Edward came back, wearing a pair of dark jeans and button down shirt. “We all ready to go?”

“Yep. All of our luggage is on the boat and we’re just waiting for the bride,” he smirked, kissing my lips before finishing my coffee. I scowled at him as he tugged on my hand. We walked toward the dock, our fingers twined together. I idly rubbed his wedding band with my thumb, relishing in the smoothness of the platinum band that he now wore. At the dock, my parents were standing there with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. My friends were leaving later in the morning, once the boat got back from dropping us off.

Hugs were passed all around while Emmett and Jasper readied the boat. When I got to my parents, I hugged both of them tightly. “Thank you for being here,” I whispered.

“Why would we not be here, Bella?” Mom asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “You’re our only daughter. Edward is a good man and I can see how much he loves you.”

“I love him, too,” I said. “I can’t believe that all of my dreams came true.”

“And they will only get better,” Dad replied, kissing my forehead. “Have fun on your honeymoon and you better not be a stranger. You hear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I replied, kissing his cheek. “I love you. Have a safe flight back to Seattle and call me when you can. I have my phone set up to accept international calls. And don’t forget Skype.”

“The computer thing?” Dad grumbled. He harrumphed, crossing his arms.

“We’ll Skype you once we get back, Bella,” Mom laughed, shoving my dad. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t hold back and make grandbabies.”

“Birth control. Say it with me. Birth control,” I muttered slowly. “September is when it wears off. Two months, Ma.”

“Fine,” she retorted, kissing my cheek. “A grandmother can dream.” Huffing out a breath, I gave my mother another hug, followed by my father before clambering onto the boat deck. The same boat where Edward proposed to me and I had said yes. The same boat that I took when I came to the island with Alice a little over a year ago. I smiled wistfully, remembering every moment that we’d had on this boat… _yacht_. There were good times. There were bad. The good far outweighed the bad. Now, the yacht was taking us to the mainland so we could depart for our honeymoon.

“Love, come into the cabin,” Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded, kissing his jaw before we walked into the main cabin, relaxing on the couch. Jasper and Emmett were guiding the yacht over smooth waters, docking in the marina in Rio. Carrying our bags to the Hummer in the garage, Emmett drove us to the airport while Jasper shuttled the yacht back to pick up the rest of our friends.

“Okay, kids,” Emmett sang, parking next to the terminal for international departures. “Don’t have too much fun.”

“We’ll try, Em,” Edward snorted. “Thanks for the lift.”

“Not a problem!” Emmett smiled, unloading our things. He hugged us both, grinning crookedly. “I’ll see you in six weeks. Hopefully the resort is still standing.”

“Emmett,” Edward growled.

“Kidding! Just kidding,” Emmett laughed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much, Em,” I teased. Emmett just winked, getting back into the Hummer and driving away from the curb. Lugging our belongings to the front counter, we checked them and walked to the first class lounge. Our flight for London was taking off in less than two hours. “London, hmmmm?”

“It’s the first of many legs of our journey, Bella,” Edward said, holding me on his lap.

“Really?” I smiled, tracing his handsome, angular features.

“Yes, Mrs. Cullen,” he almost purred, leaning into my hand. “To quote _Aladdin_ , I want to show you the world.”

“You are such a cheese,” I giggled.

“Your cheese,” he smirked, kissing my lips.

“Yes, you are,” I mumbled against his mouth. “Do you remember on our wedding night, where you mentioned that you just wanted the ‘happy’ part, but never ending?”

“Yeah. All I want is happiness for both of us,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“Well, we have it, but this chapter of our lives has reached it’s happily ever after. I married my prince charming,” I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck. “A man whom I love more than my own life, for forever and a day.”

“As I love you,” he whispered back.

“Now, we can begin anew. Create a new story, an even better one,” I beamed. “Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess who had just begun their lives as husband and wife…” I couldn’t continue as Edward’s lips descended on mine and we lost ourselves in a kiss as we started our new story, our new lives.

Together.

Loving each other.

Forever and a day…

**A/N: And that’s all she wrote…we have an epilogue since there are a few loose ends I need to wrap up (plus include a lemon since there wasn’t one in the final chapter). What will happen with Alice and Jasper? What about Becca and Daniel? Will we hear from Lauren again? So many questions that need responses…And they will be wrapped up in the epi. My goal is to have that written by mid-November. *Fingers crossed***

**Now, there are a ton of pictures that go with this. They are located on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

**As always, leave me some!**


	38. The Island of Love: Epilogue

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I’ve been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I’m going to lighten it up a bit. It’s not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn’t be worth reading, kids).**

**We’re at the end folks. I can’t believe it. I mean really. Thank you to everyone who followed me on this journey, from its removal from FFn and moving this story to TWCS, AO3 and FicPad. I hope that I do the ending justice. Starting stories? I’m great at that. But, ending it? I’m terrified that it’s going to suck. You know?**

**Anyhow, not very many pictures with this one. You can find previous pictures on my tumblr and blog (links for both are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. As always, at the end, leave me some!**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Island of Love**

**_Epilogue_ **

**BPOV**

“Thank you, Mrs. McGovern. Everything will be set up according to your plans,” I said. “Your anniversary will be everything you have ever dreamed of. Perhaps, even better than your wedding. Call any time if you have any concerns.”

“I doubt it. I appreciate all of the hard work, Bella,” Mrs. McGovern sang. “We’ll see you in a month.” I smiled, ending the Skype call with my client. At the resort, I worked closely with guests and clients who wanted to set up destination weddings, anniversaries and other parties. It worked out perfectly since I was only part-time. The rest of my time, I wrote a travel blog or on my novelizations of Edward’s Elvendore games. Every so often, especially when we were back in Seattle, I’d write a few free-lance stories for Marcus. He still tried to wheedle me back to the paper, but my home was on the island.

The Island of Love.

 _A Ilha do Amor_.

The place where Edward and I shared our lives with our family, closest friends and our children.

Yep, children.

We had three children. Sarah, who was seven going on thirty, Carlie, who was four and our little peanut, Abigail, who had just turned one. We had all girls. Edward was in seventh heaven, doting on each of us and spoiling us rotten. I wanted a boy for my husband, but he just loved being a dad.

He was amazing at being a father.

“Bella?” called Rosalie. “You need to get going. Your flight is leaving early tomorrow morning and you still need to pack.”

“I know. I know,” I said. “I just had to Skype with Mrs. McGovern.”

“You don’t want Edward packing for you. He’ll pack skimpy nighties and no clothes,” Rose laughed, pulling me out of my chair. “You need to have real clothes for where you’re going.”

“Again, I do not know where we’re going. It’s our ten year anniversary,” I snorted.

“Edward is the king of being evasive,” Rose teased, walking with me to my golf cart. “I will tell you one thing. The first week of your vacation is just you and your hubby. The second week, we’ll be flying up with all of the girls.”

“A week without my babies?” I squeaked.

“You only celebrate your ten year anniversary once, Bella,” Rose chided. “It’s not like you and Edward need any help in the sex department. Remember, I have the office next to you.” I blushed, hiding behind my hair. Our insatiable sexual appetite had only increased with each year we were together. And when we weren’t home, we got louder. “Look, the girls are at home. Esme and Carlisle will be arriving early tomorrow morning when you leave to watch your monkeys.”

“My children are not monkeys,” I argued.

“Okay, Sarah acts like a mini-adult but Carlie so squirrely and loves to climb on everything!” Rose laughed. “Especially Emmett!”

“She loves her Uncle Emmy,” I smirked. “And you’re sure you can’t tell me where I’m going?”

“I’ll tell you that you are going back to the states,” Rose said. “And that’s all you’re getting. Now, go home. Love up on your babies and pack up for a two week long anniversary vacay that you will never forget.”

“Our honeymoon was pretty unforgettable,” I said. Rose rolled her eyes, hugging me tightly before I got into the golf cart. “I’ll talk to you later, Ro. Love you!”

“Love you, Bell,” she said as I pulled away. I waved driving the twenty minutes to our large villa on the southern tip of the island. I only went to the resort to make that phone call with Mrs. McGovern, but a ton of other little problems popped up before I Skyped her. What should have been an hour tops, turned into a half a day.

Walking into my home, I smiled at the chaos that was spread all throughout the main floor. My girl’s toys were tossed everywhere, Edward’s music was splayed on the piano and his computer was open on the kitchen table. “Hello? I’m home!” I called. There were no responses, but I heard squealing behind the house. Dropping my keys on the entry table, I walked through the kitchen and picked up a water bottle. Edward was being chased my Carlie while Sarah was playing with baby Abigail on a blanket in the sand. In Carlie’s hands was a large water gun, spraying my husband with a continuous stream of water.

“Is Daddy getting another shower, Carlie?” I chuckled from the porch.

“MOMMY!” Carlie screeched, dropping the gun and running toward me. She flew into my arms, holding me tightly. “Where were you?”

“I’m sorry, baby. Things got crazy at the resort,” I said, kissing her cute little button nose.

“For a second there, I thought that you weren’t going to be able to go on our second honeymoon,” Edward crooned, kissing my lips chastely. “Hmmm, another one.” I smiled, eagerly accepting another sweet kiss from my hubby. Putting down Carlie, he snaked his arms around my body and nuzzled my neck. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine. Just little things that needed my attention. My assistant is not as on-the-ball as Anita was,” I scowled. “Why did she have to move to Sao Paolo?”

“Sick mother,” Edward frowned. “I promised her that her job would be intact if she should decide to come back. I know you were close with Anita.”

“I hope she does come back. Now, what do you want for dinner?” I asked.

“Nothing. I’ve got something warming in the oven since we have to pack our bags for our trip, Mrs. Cullen,” Edward smirked, smacking my ass lightly. “Sarah, come set the table!” He walked over to the blanket, scooping Abigail into his arms and blowing a raspberry into her belly. Abigail laughed, kicking her feet. Sarah walked past, giving me a hug before darting to set the table. Edward took out some casserole dishes from the oven and we sat down at the kitchen table after I made a fresh salad. The girls told me about their day at Nana Esme’s with Caitlyn, who was ten and the five-year-old twins, Cassidy and Caleb, Rosalie’s children. Poor Caleb was the only boy on the island and he was so over being dressed up as a girl or being the bad guy.

They did have a few boy cousins with Alice’s brood, but they didn’t live on the island. Alice and Jasper, who got back together after her year-long stint with Eleazar after we had gotten married, were living happily in Palm Springs. They never married, but had two children, both boys. Jared was six and his brother, Julian, had just turned two. Alice had opened up an event coordinating business in Palm Springs and Jasper was her partner.

Alice’s emotional pain really cut to the quick with her. What she experienced the first time with James had scarred her, but the reemergence of James in her safe haven was too much for her to bear. She couldn’t handle being down on the island for any time longer than a few weeks. She tried shortly after getting back together with Jasper, but her nightmares and controlling behavior returned within a month. After that, she and Jasper decided to move to Palm Springs, permanently. I was sad that she was not in the same continent, but I understood her reasoning.

“Dinner was amazing, Edward,” I said. “You should cook more often.”

“I would, but you’re so much better,” he quipped, kissing my cheek. I smirked as I gathered the dishes. Sarah and I worked on washing them while Edward gave baths to both Abigail and Carlie.

“Sarah, do you know where your father is taking me?” I asked.

“Yep,” she answered.

“And you’re not going to tell me?” I pouted.

“Nope. Dad knows you hate surprises, but you’ll love this one,” Sarah chuckled, looking so much Edward. “Oh, and this is for you. It’s a hint.” She handed me a box and skipped up the stairs to her room. Opening the box, I was not surprised to see jewelry. My husband loved to lavish me with gems and beautiful things. I adored each and every thing he got me. I truly felt spoiled, though. I picked up the bracelet that was nestled on the velvet, smiling softly. I didn’t recognize the stone but it was a bright indigo color with some iridescent veining inside. I put it on my wrist before going upstairs to grab our luggage.

Sarah was in our room, talking with Edward. When I entered, they both smiled at me. Sarah had my features but Edward’s coloring. Her hair was unique shade of bronze and her eyes were bright green. My oldest daughter was going to be a knockout. Edward was already turning grey at the attention she got at school. Carlie was an odd duck. Her hair was white blonde and she had deep brown eyes. When speaking with Esme, she explained that Edward’s hair was light when he was a boy and darkened as he got older. I was just shocked when I gave birth to a blonde baby since I was a brunette and Edward’s hair was darker as well. Carlie was a total daddy’s girl and was his mini, minus the blonde hair of course. Abigail was a perfect mixture of both me and Edward. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Her nose and mouth were all Edward but her size and expressions clearly reflected me.

“Go check on your sister,” Edward said, kissing Sarah’s forehead. “Make sure that she used the detangle stuff in her hair.”

“Yes, Dad,” she chirped, skipping out of our room. Sarah hugged me before running to the girl’s bathroom. Abigail was crashed out in her play pen in our bedroom, dressed in her jammies.

“Nice hint,” I said, wriggling my wrist. “Pretty color but the hint is lost on me. Any other clues?”

“You’re brilliant. You can figure it out,” Edward chuckled, wrapping me in his arms. I arched a brow at him, wanting him to spill the beans. I was tired and my brain was oozing out of my ears from all of the thinking I had to do today. “Okay, from the look of frustration on your face, I’ll give you more. It’s the state gem of where we’re going for our second honeymoon.”

“So, based off what you’ve told me, we’re going to the United States and this brilliantly blue stone is my only hint to which of the fifty-one states we’re going to?” I asked. “And it’s safe to assume that we’re _not_ going to Seattle, right?”

“Right. We just back from a trip from there. Think warmer, but on the same coast,” Edward explained. “That should help with the packing. I did all I could.” He pointed to a large suitcase, filled with all of my best lingerie.

“Am I walking around in thongs and nighties, Edward?” I teased.

“For the first week,” he growled, his eyes darkening.

xx AIDA xx

**EPOV**

My beautiful wife of ten years was sprawled out on the king-sized bed in our hotel suite in Napa Valley. She was gloriously naked, her tanned skin in stark contrast to the crisp white sheets of the bed. Our need for each other had exploded to an almost insurmountable level.

I had wanted to take her on another whirlwind tour of Europe, but learning from our honeymoon, it was more of a hassle than relaxing. I decided on staying at Meadowood in Napa Valley. Jasper was the one to suggest it since he brought Alice there for their reunion, the day celebrating her decision to give him a second chance. We needed to reconnect and traveling for six weeks like our honeymoon was not the most romantic, or feasible way to do that. Choosing a high-end, exclusive resort was my brilliant idea for the first week of our anniversary trip. For the second week, our children were coming up with Rose and Emmett to go to Disneyland.

Not to mention all of the other important people in our lives. Bella didn’t know that. She was going to be so surprised!

Our most recent trip to Seattle was cut short due some mechanical malfunction down on the island. One of the main sewer lines on the island was clogged and most of our luxury villas were not getting fresh water. We both had to fly back to put out some pretty significant fires. The visit with our Seattle family was not as long as it should have been and I wanted to give that back to my wife. She’d given up so much for me and for our life. The least I could do was give her the world, or in this case, our friends and family.

We were leaving the next morning, hopping a flight down to Anaheim to meet up with our children, Rose, Emmett, their children, along with Jasper and Alice, their children, Becca and Daniel, with their two kids, Paul with his adoptive son and the rest of our Seattle family, with the exception of Angela and Ben. They were unable to make it due to a death in Angela’s family. They had to fly to Maine to bury her grandmother and they would not be back until after we had left California.

Not _too_ much had changed after we made our home in Brazil. Nearly everybody stayed in Seattle and occasionally came down to visit, staying with our family or with us. The most noticeable absence was Rob, Paul’s husband. Right after they had celebrated their five year anniversary, Rob started complaining of stomach aches. After a slew of tests, Rob was diagnosed with advanced stage pancreatic cancer. Within three months of his diagnosis, he was dead and Paul was a single father of a six year old boy. The adoption proceedings had been finalized the day before Rob’s death. Paul was so confused. He had finally realized his dream of becoming a parent, but it was overshadowed by the death of his soul mate.

We all rallied behind him, even flying him down to the island with Thomas, his son, so he could grieve in his own way and with the support of people who loved him. Rob’s family was fighting for sole custody of Thomas and Paul by his own family had been disowned due to his sexual orientation. Rob’s family lost the custody battle since both of their names were listed on the adoption petition. They were awarded visitation privileges. Since Rob’s death, they’d seen Thomas three times and made no further contact after the last time, three years ago.

Bella and I were Thomas’s god parents and if anything happened to Paul, Thomas would live with us. As far as Paul was concerned, we were his family. So much so that Paul and Thomas had a small villa on the island. Every few months, they’d come down during school breaks and recharge. We also made it a mission to spend time with Paul and Thomas when we come up to Seattle to visit.

A low hum broke my reverie. Bella turned and she was pressed against my chest. Her naked form conforming to my body. Her curls were laying over my arm and I smiled softly. _My beautiful wife_. She was just as beautiful as the day that I met her. Her body had changed from carrying our three perfect daughters, but she was still undeniably sexy. I ran my fingers up and down her spine, tracing her soft skin. Bella smiled against my shoulder, wedging her leg between mine. Her pussy was pressed against my thigh and I could feel her warmth. I bit back a groan, wanting to make love to her right now. Unfortunately, we had just fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Without the responsibility of children and our jobs, our insatiable need for each other returned with a vengeance. Every flat surface of our luxury hotel room had been christened by our lovemaking. Every inch of my wife’s body was worshipped by my tongue and fingers.

“Edward,” Bella moaned, grinding her hips and pressing her pussy further into my thigh. “More…”

My wife was having a sex dream. Her arousal coated my leg and it woke up the monster.

_Who was I kidding? It already was awake._

I just couldn’t get enough of my wife.

I rolled us so Bella was more on her back. Nuzzling her neck, I kissed down her body. I took a brief detour around her luscious tits, lavishing them with languid, sexy licks. Bella whimpered, her hands moving to my hair and tangling into my messy locks. Her eyes were still closed. I continued my trek down her body, pressing reverent kisses to belly and down to her Caesarian scar. With a crooked grin, I thanked her for our children before spreading her legs, displaying her wet and needy sex.

Tenderly, I kissed her inner thighs, growling lowly. Her scent was combined with mine and it was a heady fragrance. My inner caveman reveled in the fact that I could smell myself _inside_ of her. She was mine. Just like I was hers. She owned me, mind, body and spirit. Unable to resist, I ran my tongue along the length of her pussy. Our combined flavors exploded on my tongue. Bella’s gasp indicated to me that she was now fully awake. “Oh, GOD!” she nearly shrieked.

“Not God, your husband,” I quipped before sliding my tongue inside of her. With my thumb and forefinger, I rolled her clit as I tasted her, devouring her pussy. Bella was wriggling, pushing against my face and needing more. Kissing up sex, I nibbled on her clit as I eased two fingers into her. Her hands tightened in my hair, tugging almost painfully on the strands. She was chanting incoherently, her movements begging for her release. She didn’t need to beg. I would always get my baby off. Watching her in the throes of passion, her head thrown back and her body convulsing as she gushed out her release was one of the most amazing things I’d ever seen. Each time made me love her even more. Only I could make her feel this way and I would gladly do it for the rest of my days.

“Edward, I’m…FUCK!” she wailed, her hands pounding on the bed. Her body arched off the bed as the muscles of her pussy clenched around my fingers. I tasted her release as it coated my tongue. It was sweet, spicy and all Bella. With a shuddering sigh, Bella collapsed onto the bed, boneless and sated. Beaming, I clambered up the bed and lay on my side, running my fingers over her belly. She stopped my hand and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips. Her mouth crashed against mine, moving ardently and tasting herself on my lips. “I love you,” she rasped, rolling her hips. “Every day, I fall in love with you even more, Edward.”

“Bella, there are no words to describe how much I love you,” I murmured against her lips. She smiled and slid down my cock, enveloping me in her warmth. My arms wrapped around her body as we moved in concert with each other. I was buried to the hilt, relishing in the feeling having her all around me. We kissed each other languidly as we made love, connecting the way that only we could. My hands cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples while she undulated above me. Bella’s fingers were scratching down my back as her muscles clenched around me. Her lips moved down my jaw, pushing me back onto the pillows. With another kiss to my neck, Bella sat up, leaning back on my knees and moving like a dancer. I watched her with rapt attention, completely turned on by her sinuous movements. My cock disappeared within her, filling her body. Bella’s breath was heavy, wanton with need.

“Bella, love…I’m so close. Please…” I pleaded, my hands gliding over her tanned skin. Bella smiled down at me, increasing her movements. Her muscles tightened slightly and she rolled her body. Pressing my thumb to her clit, I circled it as she rode me. Bella’s mouth opened and she looked down where we were joined. Her body shuddered and she fell forward. She was in the midst of a powerful orgasm, quaking all around my cock. Her release triggered mine. My orgasm zipped through me like a lightning bolt. I gasped while my cock twitched within her.

Our breathing slowed and I slipped out. My arms were wrapped around Bella’s waist. Her fingers were massaging my scalp. “This brings back memories of our first two years of marriage,” she giggled. “Sex. All of the time.” She got up off my body, curling next to me. “Don’t get me wrong. I love our children. They are amazing, but I’ve missed this. It’s been so long since we’ve been alone. This was a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary. You’re brilliant, Mr. Cullen.”

“I do try, Mrs. Cullen,” I chuckled.

xx AIDA xx

After the second week in Anaheim, we flew back to Rio with our children. The anniversary vacation had been a success. However, I was anxious to get back to work. The type-A control freak in me didn’t like the manager they had hired to fill in for me while I was gone. Mario did an okay job, but no one could do my job as well as I did. Well, except for Bella, but that’s because we almost share a brain.

Two days after we arrived back on the island, I was working in my office. I was preparing the schedule for the upcoming month and checking the reservations, verifying what villas were being used and what repairs needed to be done, if needed. While I was working, my father ambled into my office. He sat down, his eye wary.

“What’s up, Dad?” I asked, arching a brow.

“There’s a client at the front desk asking to the manager,” Dad mumbled. “ _She’s_ not happy with her accommodations.” He looked up at me. There was more that he was letting on.

“Dad, you’re freaking me out,” I said slowly. “Is this person a fugitive? Did Rhiannon come back with another baby, claiming it was mine?”

Dad snorted, shaking his head. “No. Rhiannon is still locked up for kidnapping that first baby and will be locked up for the rest of her days.” He gave me another wary look. “Think earlier…”

My brow furrowed and I tried to go back in my history to anyone who had caused me issues. Ever since my situation with Lauren, I closed off my heart until I found Bella, the woman of my dreams, mother to my children and…

_Shit! Lauren!_

“No…”I squeaked.

“Yes,” Dad rasped. “I can deal with her, but she’s raising a ruckus.”

I gulped, twisting my wedding band. I hadn’t thought of Lauren since she broke my heart, but her actions colored everything I did for a decade. Now, nearly twenty years removed from that heartache, the woman who had been the catalyst was at my resort. “No. I’ll handle it,” I said, getting up from my seat. “But, afterward, I’m going home to be with my family. My wife and my children…after this, I’m going to need it.”

“Understandably so,” Dad nodded. “I’ll let Bella know.”

I walked out to the lobby, recognizing my ex immediately. Though, the girl that left me and the woman standing in the lobby were two different people. Lauren, the slutty co-ed, was natural and still somewhat pretty. Her hair was blonde and she was svelte, in shape and healthy. The woman in front of me had had more plastic surgery than was probably legal. Her breasts were huge and unfortunately lopsided. Her lips were covered with lip gloss, making them look like a collagened version of Donald Duck’s mouth. The only thing that remained the same was her hair. It was still blonde, but now, it probably came out of a bottle.

I knew I had more than my fair share of greys. At thirty-nine, I was grateful I still had hair. A lot of it, really. I would gladly wear the greys with honor. Besides, according to Bella, it gave me regal air. I had to call on that regal air in order to deal with Lauren. She was harping to one of our new employees, who looked like she was about to pee her pants.

“…and the sheets are atrocious. My skin cannot handle such harshness. I need satin sheets,” Lauren spat. “This place absolutely barbaric. I don’t understand what the appeal is. Maybe it’s because the help can’t fucking understand me.”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re demeaning my workers,” I snapped. “Lupe, go take your break. I’ll deal with _this_.”

“Thank you,” Lupe squeaked, darting from behind the counter and away from the scowling form of my ex-girlfriend.

“Are you the manager?” Lauren growled.

“I’m the owner,” I replied.

“Even better,” she answered, crossing her arms over her boobs. “I want a new villa. The one my husband and I are staying at is unacceptable. It’s too small. The showers, the water barely comes out. There’s a foul smell coming from the bathroom whenever my husband walks out of it and the sheets are…I’m covered in a rash!” She thrust an overly-tanned arm towards me.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t accommodate your request. We’re booked,” I shrugged.

“There was a lovely villa on the south side of the island. Is that available?” Lauren cooed, batting her eyes at me. “I saw it as we came in from Rio.”

“No. That’s a private residence,” I answered, narrowing my eyes at her.

“Can’t the residents leave and let me and my husband stay there?” Lauren asked, huffing slightly.

“I will not displace _my_ family for someone as self-centered as you,” I growled, my temper barely controlled. I thrust my hands into my hair, trying to reign in my anger.

“Whatever happened to the customer always being right?” Lauren snapped. I shot her a look. In her ice blue eyes, something registered. “Edward?”

“It’s Mr. Cullen,” I bit back. “You lost the right to call me by my first name when you…” I trailed off. Pinching my nose and took a deep breath. “You have two options, Lauren. You can stay in the villa that you have rented for your stay or you can leave. I’m perfectly happy with the latter.”

“But, Edward,” Lauren cooed, ignoring my request to call me by my last name. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I’d love to get to know you again. Talk. Reconnect.”

“Over my rotting corpse, Silicon Barbie,” Bella snarled from behind Lauren. “You…you…” She shot me a look, wanting me to fill in the blanks.

“You fucked me up, Lauren,” I said. “Big time. For over ten years, I was a mess because of _what_ you did. I couldn’t trust anyone. I wouldn’t. I refused to have my heart broken, torn out without a care. It took the love of that woman behind you for me to finally move past what you did to me.”

“I thought you knew,” Lauren replied, flipping her hair.

“I didn’t and the fact that I could have caught something from you because of your fucking around?” I yelled. Lauren just shrugged. “You haven’t changed. Are you being faithful to your husband?”

“Pssh, no. He’s older than dirt. I’m only with him because he makes a mint,” she said callously, looking at her manicured fingers. “He promised me everything when he died. He loves me.”

“That’s not love,” Bella scoffed. “That’s prostitution. You’re nothing but a glorified whore with a bad boob job and a duck face.”

“Who are you and what right do you have in calling me that?” Lauren screamed.

“Edward’s wife and I have every right to call you that because it’s the damn truth,” Bella replied, snaking her arms around me. I kissed her sweetly. “What are you going to do, love?”

“I gave you your options, Lauren,” I answered.

“I am _not_ leaving,” Lauren retorted. “But, I want a new villa.”

“You can’t get one,” I replied, narrowing my eyes at her.

“Lauren, my beloved,” crowed an older gentleman. He was easily in his late eighties and quite spry. He was tall, with a shock of white hair with a bushy white mustache. “I was wondering where you ran off to.”

“I was trying to get us another villa, Harry,” Lauren cooed, sidling up to her husband. “The one we’re in, it’s awful. I was trying to convince my old friend, Edward, to let us stay at that gorgeous villa on the southern point of the island.”

“And I was explaining to her that was a private residence. My family and I, we live there,” I explained.

“Make him move, Harry,” Lauren pouted.

“Lauren, no,” Harry answered, palming Lauren’s ass. “We will stay in the villa that I have chosen for us. It’s lovely and secluded. Just for you and me, beloved.”

“But, Harry,” Lauren whimpered. Harry ignored her, kissing her lips, nearly sucking them off her face. It was disgusting to see them make out. They broke apart. Harry hugged her and the clear look of disgust was on Lauren’s face. She was not with her husband at all out of love. “Harry, I think that we should go.”

“You can’t leave until morning,” Bella answered. “Strict protocol. We won’t go out on the water after sundown. We lost a boat fifteen years ago during a storm. We won’t risk our workers, our family.”

“That’s bullshit,” Lauren growled. “I want to go now! Harry? Please?”

“We’ll just head back and we’ll leave tomorrow, beloved,” Harry soothed. “Let’s enjoy our last night in paradise.”

“I’ll be there in a little bit, Harry,” Lauren replied, her voice having a biting edge. Harry kissed her temple before scuttling back towards his villa. Once he was out of earshot, Lauren turned towards me, a look absolute hatred on her face. “I should sue you for everything you’re worth, Edward.”

“You know that’s never going to happen,” Bella said smugly, tossing a folder towards Lauren.

“Where did you get this?” Lauren asked, visibly paling.

“It’s this new technology,” Bella said condescendingly, talking like she would if she were explaining something to Carlie or Abigail. “They’re called security cameras. They’re _everywhere_. While I was checking something out, I saw this and printed a few still photos. Just in case.” I looked at the photos and it was a clear image of Lauren getting plowed by one of our maintenance men. Her fake tits were on display and her legs were spread as far as they could go. “I bet that Harry wouldn’t leave you everything if he saw this, Lauren.”

“We’ll be gone by morning. I promise,” Lauren rambled, clutching the pictures to her ample chest. “No lawsuits.” She stepped away, her face still unnaturally pale.

“Oh and the smell that you’re encountering after your husband uses the bathroom…he’s taking a shit,” I deadpanned. “Everybody poops.” Lauren gave me a snide look before running away from the front desk. Once she was gone, I slumped against the wall and blew out a shaky breath. “Do you think that if we pour water on her, she’ll melt?”

“Tempting,” Bella replied flatly.

“And where did you get those photos?” I asked.

“I was perusing the security footage to erase _our tryst_ behind the activities shed,” Bella smirked. “I saw the evidence of Lauren and Julio getting it on while I was looking for our clandestine encounter.”

“Did you know who she was?”

“Emmett told me. He had to get something from the security office and he recognized her. Sort of. He thought that the woman was Lauren, but he wasn’t certain,” Bella answered. “Emmett said that she’d changed.”

“You can say that again,” I snorted derisively. “And not for the better. What the hell did I see in her in the first place? Was I fucking delusional?” Bella led me back to my office. I sat down on my couch, thrusting my hands in my hair.

“Edward, baby,” Bella soothed, pushing me back onto the couch and straddling my legs. “She’s the one who is the loser in this situation. She’s the whore. Lauren looks like she’s been through the ringer a few times and don’t get me started on those lopsided tits. I was tempted after Carlie’s birth to get a breast lift and possibly small implants, but seeing the mess that was on Lauren’s body…no, sir. I like my teeny boobies.”

“I love your boobs, regardless. They’re perfect,” I argued, kissing her lips.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like them,” she smirked, her fingers threading into my hair.

“I’d like them more if I could see them,” I pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

“After our talk, Cullen. Besides, your door is unlocked. Remember the last time we tried to get it on here? Esme walked in while you were going to town between my legs,” Bella deadpanned. “There was a line that should have never been crossed. As much as I love your mom, she should not see my goody bits.”

“Or my tongue on said goody bits,” I chuckled. My smile faded and I wrapped my arms around my wife’s body.

“Talk to me, Edward. What are you feeling?” Bella asked softly, her fingers massaging my head.

“Nothing, really,” I answered honestly. “I feel nothing. Perhaps shame and stupidity for not seeing her for what she truly was when we were dating, but seeing her? It didn’t faze me. Actually, I kind of feel sorry for her. You know?”

“She made her bed. Now, she has to lie in it,” Bella said, kissing my lips softly. Cupping the back of her head, I deepened the kiss. I reached for her shirt, wanting to pull it up. “Oh, no. Lock the door before we have naked fun time, Edward. I do not want a repeat performance with your mom walking in while you’re performing cunnilingus on me.”

xx AIDA xx

**BPOV**

Edward moved me off the couch, nearly sprinting to lock his office door. Turning back to me, he removed his polo shirt, displaying his still tanned and toned body. “Help me remember,” he growled, his eyes black and feral. “Help me remember what it’s like to be with you.”

“You had me at lunch,” I purred.

“That was before I had my blast from the past,” Edward said, flipping me so I was on my back on his couch. “I need you, Mrs. Cullen.”

Who was I to deny my husband? Besides, Esme was watching the girls while I was sending Edward’s bitch, skanky ex back to wherever rock she came from.

I sat up, removing my sundress and tossing it off to the side. Edward’s mouth was on my skin within seconds, tasting my neck and suckling behind my ear. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands gently cupped my breasts, his thumbs massaging my nipples that were pressed against the lace of my bra. Snaking my hands behind my back, I unsnapped my bra. Edward gently pulled the straps down, his hands taking purchase on my bare tits. I tossed the bra haphazardly onto the floor, arching up into his grasp. His lips traveled down my neck and wrapped around my nipple. “Yes,” I moaned, tugging on his hair. “So good, Edward.”

“Hmmmm,” he hummed, flicking my nipple with the tip of his tongue. He kissed across my chest and repeated the action with my other breast. With a snarl, he bit down gently on my tit, probably bruising it. I whimpered in pleasure, knowing that he had marked me as his. Though, I did wear his ring and carried his children.

Edward kissed down my body, igniting my flesh in flames with his tongue. Reaching my panties, he pulled them down my legs. “Move the arm of the couch,” Edward commanded. I bit my lip, placing my ass on the arm of the sofa. He maneuvered me so my legs were spread as far as they would go. Kneeling on the floor, Edward sucked on my inner thigh. I had a permanent hickey there since he loved to taste my skin, just below were my leg was attached to my torso. Looking down at him, I caressed his forehead, threading my fingers into his thick hair. He smiled crookedly, looking decidedly wild and sexy before leaning forward to devour my pussy.

His tongue delved between my folds, tasting me from the inside. I gasped, spreading my legs further apart. Edward growled, relishing my flavor. I was a quivering, shaking mess within ten minutes, coming hard and fast from his expert flicks of his fabulous tongue. I wanted to repay the favor, but Edward and I were not as young as we once were. His recovery time…while great for a man who was nearly forty…it was still pretty substantial. I wanted him inside.

“Edward,” I moaned, pushing him back onto the couch. Making quick work of his belt and khakis, I slid them over his slim hips. Once he was naked, I straddled his legs. “I love you, Edward. I’m proud of you and I’m so thankful that you’re my husband.”

“I love you more,” he whispered, guiding me over his leaking cock. With a passionate kiss, I slid down his arousal. We both moaned as we joined together as one. Whenever we made love, it was something special, but this time was different. It was about erasing the past and solidifying our future. Our bodies were so entwined that I didn’t know where he ended and I began. The only thing that mattered was our love.

“Oh, yes,” I chanted, my muscles clenching around his erection. Our lips crashed together as our movements grew jerky and choppy. We both were close. I could feel my arousal leak around him, coating him with my juices. “Edward…I’m…please!”

“I’m with you, love,” Edward choked out, his hands massaging my ass. Just as he slipped a finger into my asshole, my body convulsed with another powerful orgasm. I bit back a scream, chomping down on Edward’s neck as the orgasm zipped through me.

Flopping back against the couch, Edward enfolded his arms around my waist. “It never gets old,” he chuckled, his hands caressing my slightly sweaty back. “I love making love to you. I love that you’re mine and that I’m yours.”

“You bet your sweet ass,” I giggled. I kissed his swollen lips. “And do you want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“I had Emmett slip a copy of those pictures into Harry’s villa,” I smirked deviously. “Pay back’s a bitch.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, Mrs. Cullen,” Edward growled, kissing me deeply.

xx AIDA xx

If you had told me that eleven years ago, my world would come crashing down with the end of my engagement and that I’d find true happiness with another man on an island off the coast of Rio, I would have laughed in your face. Little did I know that meeting an energetic girl on the flight to Rio would ultimately change my life for the better.

Yes, my life was not what I expected it to be.

It was infinitely better.

I had my friends in Seattle, whom I saw as often as I could. They were there for me when Tyler broke my heart. When our ‘fairy tale’ disintegrated. They picked me up, dusted me off and sent me on my single-moon. Our relationships had changed over the years with the addition of children and the loss of spouses, but we were still close.

My parents were still in Seattle, but were getting closer and closer to retirement. Renee hated being away from her granddaughters and Charlie had been injured in the line of duty. Nothing serious, just a bullet graze on his shoulder, but my mom was ready for him to hand in his shield. They were in the process of building a villa on the island, just waiting for my mom to finish out her school year and my father’s paperwork to be finalized.

Our family on the island was close-knit, but different from when I first came down. With Alice’s decision to stay in the states with Jasper, it left a rift in the smooth-running machine of the resort. We missed her tremendously, but respected her decision to stay in California. We made due, just like always. It’s what family does.

The most important things in my life, though, were my husband and my beautiful daughters. They were the most amazing gift in the world to me. Edward was a kind, generous, loving man who would do anything to ensure my happiness and the well-being of our family. He was an amazing, doting father. Our daughters wanted for nothing. They received the best education, the best technology, the best family…He would die for our babies. To see him with each and every child, it made my heart sing. The bond he had with our children was special.

I loved him all the more because of it.

“Bella, come see the sand castles that Carlie and Sarah built!” Edward called out to me. He was shirtless, standing on our private beach, beaming with pride at the structures that our daughters had created.

I saved my work for the article I was asked to write for Marcus before shutting down my laptop. The time for work was done and now, it was time for play. Jogging out to the beach, I scooped up Abigail from her blanket and nuzzling her chubby belly. My youngest daughter giggled, kicking her legs excitedly while I carried her to the sand castles. “These look awesome, guys! I love them! Why don’t you help Abigail build one?”

“Come here, Abby,” said Sarah, taking the baby from my arms. She carried her and the three of our daughters began playing in the sand.

Edward walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “They are so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen,” he whispered, kissing my neck. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you more,” I smiled, watching our babies play.

“Forever and a day,” we both murmured, kissing each other sweetly.

I had all of my dreams come true. I found the man of my dreams. I fell in love. I got married. I made a new life…three new lives…and discovered true happiness.

All on _A Ilha do Amor._

The island of love.

_Fin_


End file.
